King's Little Husband
by Park Shita
Summary: ( UP )Semua usaha tidak membuahkan hasil,mereka pikir sang Raja terkena kutukan. Namun sebuah ramalan berkata bahwa satu-satunya yang bisa memberinya keturunan hanya anak ke-12 dari 12 bersaudara. Tapi bagaimana bila sosok dalam ramalan itu adalah bocah laki-laki berusia15 tahun?Chanyeol tak ingin percaya, namun ia harus mencoba demi rakyatnya. Chanbaek, Yaoi,Mature, M-preg
1. Chapter 1

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Yoon Bora

Kim Hyorin

Kang Soyou

Kim Dasom

Kyuhyun

Sungmin

and others.

* * *

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa berbau seks, hubungan sesama jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

* * *

 **NO CO-PAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

 **Okay?**

 **There always be a place for the good person. So, don't steal people's effort** **, be honest dear..**

 **Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

 **Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

* * *

 **Jangan takut bermimpi, jangan berhenti berimajinasi, jangan menyerah untuk berharap**

 **Semua yang ada didunia berawal dari mimpi, imajinasi dan harapan...**

 **Percintaan sesama jenis bukan hal tabu**

 **Chanbaek bukan sesuatu yang semu**

 **Hidup itu pilihan, tapi cinta tidak bisa memilih**

…

..

.

 **Park Shi Ta**

 **Present**

( peringatan : Jauhkan sementara tangan kalian dari benda tajam dan keras disamping kalian )

…

..

.

 **King's Little Husband**

 **chapter 1**

...

..

.

Suara terompet istana menggema memenuhi sebuah ruangan luas dengan jendela-jendela kaca besar mengelilinginya. Puluhan orang-orang yang sedang berbisik kecil sehingga menimbulkan sedikit kegaduhan seketika menutup mulut dan menegakan tubuh mereka.

Sosok tinggi berjalan memasuki ruangan, menapakan kaki jenjangnya pada karpet merah cerah yang menjadi alas. Seluruh penghuni ruangan memberi hormat sementara sosok itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Dua sosok lain berdiri dibelakang sosok tertinggi dengan pakaian kebanggaan mereka, mengangkat wajah tinggi memperlihatkan betapa kuat dan gagahnya mereka.

Sang Raja duduk di kursi utama, sementara dua pengawalnya berdiri dibelakangnya. Suara terompet berhenti dan keadaan menjadi sangat hening.

"Bagaimana hasilnya Tuan Lee?" suara berat itu menyapu seluruh isi ruangan. Suara yang mampu mencerminkanbetapa kuat dan tangguhnya sosok itu.

Seorang pria paruh baya yang merupakan penasehat istana melangkah maju dengan membawa sebuah kertas ditangannya. Ia membukanya pelan dan berdeham sebelum akhirnya mulai bicara.

"Data ini diambil dari tiga tabib berbeda, untuk setiap orang. Setelah dua bulan ritual yang telah Paduka Raja lakukan, maka hasilnya adalah nihil. Semua negatif." Terdengar helaan nafas kekecewaan mengisi ruangan, tak terkecuali Sang Raja yang juga ikut menghela nafas pelan.

"Maafkan saya Paduka, kami telah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik." Ucap Tuan Lee sambil memberi hormat.

"Tidak masalah, terima kasih untuk kerja keras kalian. Aku rasa pertemuan ini kita ak_"

"Maaf Paduka, tapi kami memiliki beberapa calon lain."

"Apa?" kali ini salah satu dari dua pengawal setia Raja melangkah maju. Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan kulit tan indahnya dia adalah Kim Jongin. Putra dari selir utama Kerajaan yang kini menduduki posisi sebagai Jendral penyusun strategi perang yang merupakan salah satu kaki tangan Raja. Dia terkenal dengan keahliannya dalam memanah dan pedang, karena itu tidak ada yang berani bermain-main dengannya.

"Tenang Jendral Kim!" ucap Sang Raja.

"Tapi tidak bisa seperti ini Paduka, anda butuh istirahat." Ucap Jongin sambil mencoba menyakinkan Raja-nya.

"Maaf Padaku, kami bukannya ingin membuat anda terlalu lelah. Namun anda tahu sendiri, bahwa rumor tentang berita sudah menyebar keseluruh Kerajaan tetangga memang benar adanya. Kami hanya tidak ingin Northwest mengalami kejatuhan kembali karena i_" ucapan Tuan Lee terhenti karena sebuah pedang terhunus di depan wajahnya.

Dia adalah Oh Sehun, pengawal kepercayaan Raja yang lain, putra dari Jendral Perang terdahulu yang kini posisinya diambil alih olehnya, ia mengabdikan dirinya untuk Sang Raja sebagai seorang ahli persenjataan. Dia adalah penguasa seluruh permainan pedang terbaik yang ada di Northwest.

Dia adalah sisi berlawanan dari Kim Jongin. Jika Jongin pria yang gegabah maka Oh Sehun adalah pria dengan penuh ketenangan yang mampu menghanyutkan pemikiran siapapun, namun bila sudah menyangkut tentang Sang Raja ia tak segan-segan memenggal siapapun dengan pedangnya. Ia sudah sangat dipercaya oleh pemimpin Negeri tersebut.

"Turunkan pedangmu, Jendral Oh!" ucap Sang Raja lembut. Dengan terpaksa sosok berkulit putih itu menurunkan pedangnya dan melangkah mudur.

"Jendral Oh, Jendral Kim. Kami hanya melakukan tugas kami. Kami hanya berharap bahwa hal itu bukanlah sebuah kutukan, kami ingin yang terbaik untuk_"

"Tuan Lee, silahkan lanjutkan rencana anda!" ucap Sang Raja.

"Baiklah paduka. Biarkan mereka masuk!" ucap Tuan Lee kepada para pengawal istana dan tak lama pintu terbuka menapakan beberapa pengawal yang melangkah serempak lalu dibelakang mereka diikuti oleh beberapa wanita dengan wajah bak dewi Yunani.

Kedua Jendral perang itu mengernyit dan melirik Raja mereka yang nampak menghela nafas pasrah.

"Perkenalkan Paduka, mereka adalah seluruh wanita terbaik yang kami ambil dari desa mereka. Biar saya perkenalkan." Ucap Tuan Lee.

"Dia adalah wanita dari desa Santhor , wanita yang terkenal dengan kesuburan mereka. Tidak diragukan lagi bahwa wanita-wanita di desa mereka mampu melahirkan anak-anak setiap tahunnya dan rata-rata adalah kembar. Dia adalah yang terbaik di desanya." Ucap Tuan Lee sambil meminta seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi dengan kulit putih dan bermata coklat terang dengan rambut panjang bergelombang yang indah.

"Yang kedua, dia adalah wanita dari desa Carvwenth, desa ini terkenal dengan pasukan mereka yang kuat karena rata-rata kelahiran disana adalah anak laki-laki dengan fisik yang kuat, jadi akan sangat baik jika Northwest memiliki putra mahkota yang kuat." Sang Raja hanya mengangguk sambil menatap wanita bertubuh tinggi dengan sorot mata tajam dengan mata berwarna abu-abu tua dan senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Dia yang ketiga, desa mereka terkenal dengan kepintaran anak-anak yang terlahir disana , kita tidak asing lagi dengan nama Lanthosa bukan? Desa dengan penghasil sastrawan-sastrawan berbakat, bahkan beberapa anggota istana berasal dari desa mereka." Sang Raja kembali mengangguk dan mendengarkan kembali semua wanita yang diperkenalkan hingga pada wanita keenam.

"Jadi Paduka, kami sudah mengatur_"

"Tunggu! Apa mereka akan menjadi selirku?" tanya Sang Raja.

"Itu semua tergantung Paduka sendiri, Paduka bisa menjadikan mereka selir jika Paduka mau."

"Tapi aku telah memiliki ratuan selir, aku tidak mungkin menambah jumlah mereka."

"Tidak ada yang mustahil Paduka."

"Tidak. Ini konyol, Paduka tidak bisa melakukannya." Ucap Jongin menahan emosinya, Sang Raja menatap pengawalnya lalu beralih menatap seluruh anggota istana yang mengharapkan persetujuannya.

"Bisakah aku tidak menjadikan mereka selir?"

"Tentu Paduka, itu tidak masalah. Sekarang saya akan membacakan jadwal untuk setiap wanita selama dua minggu ke depan_"

"Tuan Lee, jangan bercanda!" bentak Jongin yang melangkah maju. Sang Raja menaikkan tangannya meminta Jongin untuk kembali tenang.

Sang Raja menatap Tuan Lee sebentar lalu menghela nafas dan membiarkan pria paruh baya itu untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

…

..

.

Menjadi orang nomer satu di negrinya membuat Chanyeol mau tidak mau harus mengesampingkan keegoisannya demi kebaikan seluruh rakyatnya.

Sebuah Kerajaan dianggap hebat bila Sang Raja dianggap layak. Chanyeol sebenarnya sangat layak untuk menyandang gelar itu. Dengan wajah tampan bak dewa Yunani , otak cerdas dan sifat yang bijaksana membuat Chanyeol sangat pantas dilihat dari segi apapun. Negeri yang ia pimpin sangat makmur dan wilayah mereka semakin meluas setiap waktunya, membuat Northwest menjadi pesaing ketat di dunia.

Namun satu hal yang membuat rakyat Northwest kecewa dengan Raja mereka, bahwa Sang Raja tidak mampu memberikan keturunan. Seberapa banyak wanita yang diangkat menjadi selir setiap minggunya, hingga beberapa wanita sewaan yang rahimnya akan dipinjam tidak juga membuat Kerajaan Northwest mendapatkan putra mahkota mereka.

Dulu sekali Chanyeol pernah memiliki seorang permaisuri, namun dua tahun tidak mendapat keturunan membuat sang permaisuri muak dan akhirnya berkhianat dengan berpura-pura diculik oleh Kerajaan lawan membuat sebuah peperangan tidak ter-elakan namun pada kenyataannya sang permaisuri telah jatuh cinta pada Raja tersebut.

Perang besar yang menewaskan banyak prajurit, membuat Ayahanda sang Raja meninggal dunia karena jatuh sakit, menyusul ibunda Sang Raja yang telah lebih dulu meninggal

Northwest sempat dalam keadaan hancur, namun akhirnya kembali bangkit . Chanyeol bersama dua Jendral kepercayaannya membangun kembali Kerajaannya dengan strategi baru, hingga akhirnya Northwest kembali berada pada masa jayanya.

Namun,

hanya saja satu hal yang masih membuat ketakutan para rakyat dan seluruh anggota Kerajaan yaitu bahwa Raja mereka tidak bisa memberikan keturunan. Berbagai hal mulai dijadikan kemungkinan bahwa Chanyeol mandul atau yang terparah bahwa itu semua adalah sebuah kutukan.

Tidak ingin membuat rakyatnya merasa terancam karena bagaimana pun keturunan adalah suatu kebanggaan bagi sebuah kerajaan, akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menerima apapun yang disarankan oleh para anak buahnya.

Termasuk seperti sekarang. Meniduri wanita-wanita terpilih yang kemudian akan menjadi ibu dari calon penerus kerajaan.

Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tubuh telanjang berkeringat dan disebelahnya nampak seorang wanita yang berbalut sehelai kain sedang tertidur pulas. Chanyeol menghela nafas, merasa bersyukur karena wanita disampingnya adalah wanita terakhir malam ini, karena sejujurnya ia merasa sangat lelah.

Dengan segera ia bangkit, mengambil pakaian tidurnya dan berjalan keluar istana. Tidak ada satupun penjaga di depan kamarnya setiap ia melakukan penyatuan tubuh, karena menurutnya itu sangat memalukan, sehingga saat ini ia bebas berkeliaran tanpa ada satupun pengawal yang mengikutinya.

Chanyeol berdiri di balkon istana sambil menatap hamparan langit luas.

"Paduka?"

"Jongin?" sapa Chanyeol ketika melihat Jongin berjalan kearahnya sambil membawa sebuah busur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?"

"Berlatih." Ucap Jongin sambil mengangkat busurnya pelan.

"Beristirahatlah ini sudah malam!"

"Tentu Paduka, lalu Paduka sendiri ?"

"Aku butuh udara segar, terjebak di dalam kamar bersama wanita-wanita itu membuatku sesak." Jongin menghela nafas, memasang wajah prihatin.

"Maafkan aku Paduka, tidak seharusnya Paduka mengalami ini. Tuan Lee sungguh keterlaluan."

"Tidak, ini bukan salah siapapun, mungkin benar ini sebuah kutukan."

"Tidak Paduka, jangan berkata seperti itu!" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum.

"Tidurlah! Ini sudah larut."

"Baik Paduka, aku permisi." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk membiarkan pengawalnya melangkah menjauh.

Dua bulan setelah malam itu pembacaan untuk hasil ritual Sang Raja dibacakan. Seperti biasa Tuan Lee akan berdiri ditengah ruangan dengan kertas berisi hasil-hasil dari beberapa tabib yang melakukan pemeriksaan.

Chanyeol berdoa dalam hati setidaknya salah satu dari wanita itu ada yang mengandung anaknya, karena jika tidak berarti ia harus meniduri wanita lain lagi hingga akhirnya mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau.

"…..nihil." Kesadaran Chanyeol kembali mendengar hasil akhir dari Tuan Lee. Ia memandang wajah seluruh penghuni ruangan yang nampak kecewa. Semua kerja kerasnya selama dua minggu penuh sia-sia. Lagi-lagi ia tidak mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau.

…

..

.

Chanyeol sedang berada diruangannya ketika Jongin dan Sehun melangkah masuk. Mereka memberi hormat seperti biasa sementara Chanyeol sedang memakai jubah hitamnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Semua sudah siap Paduka."

Pagi ini mereka akan pergi ke pusat kota untuk melakukan survei lapangan seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan setiap bulannya.

Chanyeol memang tidak terlalu mempercayai laporan tahunan dari para anak buahnya, untuk itu ia dan kedua pengawalnya akan menyamar sebagai orang biasa untuk menanyakan secara langsung pada seluruh pedagang dan rakyat disana tentang kehidupan mereka.

Sejak kecil Chanyeol diajarkan untuk selalu memperhatikan kemakmuran rakyatnya untuk itu ia tidak pernah berberat hati mendatangi pusat kota atau desa-desa yang berada dibawah kekuasaannya.

Mereka mulai berpencar dan bertanya pada setiap pedagang yang mereka temui mengenai pajak dan hasil panen mereka. Chanyeol berjalan perlahan sambil melihat situasi ketika pendengarannya menangkap suara seorang nenek yang berteriak cukup keras disudut pasar , terduduk diatas karpet lusuh dan sebuah mangkuk dihadapannya.

"Tuan, Tuan kemari! Biarkan aku membaca masa depan anda. Nyonya hei, Nyonya, kemarilah!" panggil nenek itu.

Chanyeol mendekat lalu berjongkok, ia hendak meraih koin emas dibalik jubahnya namun tangannya ditahan untuk kemudian ditarik oleh sang nenek.

"Biarkan aku membaca garis tanganmu tuan." Ucap nenek itu dan Chanyeol tidak melawan. Ia hanya memperhatikan bagaiman nenek itu membersihkan telapak tangannya dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Aku melihat sesuatu yang baik. Harta, Kejayaan, kekuasaan dan tunggu! Pa..paduka?" ucap nenek tersebut.

"Ssst." Chanyeol meletakan telunjuknya di bibir, meminta nenek tersebut tidak bicara terlalu keras dan membongkar penyamarannya.

"Biarkan aku melihatnya lagi_"

"Tidak usah, aku akan memberikan_" ucapan Chanyeol terputus ketika nenek itu kembali menarik tangannya.

"Aku melihat kebahagiaan, anak laki-laki berlarian di dalam istana, tidak! aku melihat lebih dari satu. Paduka, mereka adalah putra mahkota, anda akan memiliki mereka." Ucap nenek itu senang. Chanyeol mengernyit, antara keterkejutan dan ketidak yakinan. Namun, ia mulai tertarik.

"Benarkah? " tanya Chanyeol sedikit antusias. Tapi kemudian sesuatu seolah menghantam kepalanya dan ia pun tersadar dengan segera menarik tangannya, lalu memasukan sebuah koin mas ke dalam mangkuk kosong nenek tersebut.

"Paduka?" panggil sang nenek membuat Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya untuk bangkit.

"Anak ke-12 dari 12 bersaudara. Dia tinggal di desa Schanteela."

"Siapa?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Orang yang akan mengandung anak Paduka." Seketika bola mata Chanyeol membulat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Takdir anda yang memberitahuku." Ucap nenek itu sambil tersenyum, Chanyeol tidak memberikan respon, ia membalik tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan.

Dari tempatnya nenek itu tersenyum senang menatap punggung Sang Raja yang telah menjauh , bercampur ke dalam kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Ketika mereka kembali keistana, Jongin dan Sehun menemukan Raja mereka dalam keadaan tidak fokus diatas kudanya.

"Paduka, apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Jongin, Chanyeol tersadar lalu menggeleng pelan. Keduanya mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, namun seketika Chanyeol berhenti.

"Apa kalian percaya ramalan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak terlalu. Bagiku ramalan seperti sebuah bualan, yah seperti 'kematianmu sudah ditentukan, kau akan mati dibawah hujan, tersambar petir' bukankah itu hanya akan menakuti-nakuti kita?" Ucap Jongin setelah memperagakan gaya seorang peramal membacakan masa depan.

Chanyeol mengernyit sambil merendahkan arah pandangnya, pikirannya terlihat kalut dan Sehun yang menyadari itu segera angkat bicara.

"Tapi terkadang ramalan membuat seseorang memiliki angan-angan yang besar. Seolah-olah kita akan mendapatkan hal tersebut dengan mudah tanpa kerja keras, menunggu dan kemudian takdir itu dalam genggamanmu. Tapi.." Sehun menjeda ucapannya lalu menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada salahnya mempercayai ramalan, terkadang hal yang mustahil bisa menjadi nyata." Ucap Sehun lagi sambil tersenyum kecil lalu kembali melihat ke depan. Chanyeol terdiam memikirkan perkataan Sehun barusan.

Pikirannya berkecamuk. Antara percaya dan tidak, antara senang dan hampa, antara ingin mencoba atau melupakannya.

"Tapi Sehun-ah, sesuatu yang mustahil tentu saja tidak akan terjadi. Seperti aku yang bisa terbang." Ucap Jongin, Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

Jongin memang terkenal dengan kegagahannya, namun terkadang cara berpikirnya seperti anak-anak. Dia melihat segala sesuatu dengan sederhana, itu mengapa terkadang Sehun tidak terlalu memperdulikan ocehan lelaki tan tersebut, namun ada saatnya juga ia meladeni 'ketololan' teman semenjak kecilnya tersebut.

"Kau bisa terbang, jika aku menendang bokongmu dengan keras." Ucap Sehun membuat Jongin geram dan mengejar langkah kaki kuda Sehun yang melaju lebih cepat.

"Yak! Kau itu lebih kecil dariku, seharusnya kau menghormatiku!" bentak Jongin. Chanyeol melajukan kudanya dengan pelan , pikirannya masih tidak menemukan titik terang. Namun satu hal yang ia bisa lakukan saat ini, jangan berhenti untuk berharap.

…

..

.

Harapan itu seolah pupus ketika Tuan Lee kembali membacakan hasil dari eksperimen terbaru yang mereka lakukan dengan kerjasama antara para tabib handal yang terkenal bisa membuat ramuan apapun .

Sebulan setelah pembacaan terakhir, Tuan Lee meminta semua tabib-tabib handal itu untuk membuatkan ramuan untuk Sang Raja yang kemudian akan diminum setiap Sang Raja akan melakukan ritual persetubuhannya. Tuan Lee sangat berharap pada hal itu namun sayang, harapan semua orang seolah pupus.

"Aku menyerah Paduka." Ucap Tuan Lee sambil menundukan kepalanya. Seorang pria tua bangkit dan melangkah ke depan, dia adalah salah satu tabib handal yang dibayar mahal oleh Kerajaan Northwest.

"Maaf jika aku lancang, namun menurutku anda memang tidak bisa memberikan keturunan Tuan. Bukan karena anda tidak mampu, karena bagaimana pun ramuan yang aku buat sudah terbukti berhasil selama ini, sekali lagi maaf Paduka, mungkin anda terkena kutukan."

"LANCANG!" Sehun dan Jongin melompat dan menghunuskan pedang mereka tepat di samping leher tabib itu. Membuat Si tabib bersimpuh dan memohon ampun dengan gemetar.

"Turunkan pedang kalian!" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara yang tenang. Jongin dan Sehun menghela nafas lalu menurunkan pedangnya dan melangkah mundur.

"Paduka, silahkan penggal kepalaku karena aku benar-benar tidak memiliki rencana ataupun ide lain lagi." Tuan Lee berlutut sambil memohon. Chanyeol menutup matanya dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Tuan Lee dan Tuan tabib. Jangan seperti ini, aku tidak akan menghukum kalian atas kejadian ini,ini bukan salah kalian. Kita pikirkan lagi lain kali, sekarang beristirahatlah! Dan Tuan Lee, tambahkan dua kali lipat untuk bayaran para tabib, lalu berikan para wanita itu semua keinginan mereka sebelum dipulangkan!" Tuan Lee mengangguk dan segera berdiri.

Satu per satu anggota Kerajaan memberi hormat dan meninggalkan ruangan dengan wajah kecewa. Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia bersandar pada singgasananya , melepaskan seluruh kepenatan yang ada.

"Paduka."  
"Kalian juga bisa pergi jika kalian mau."

"Tidak kami tidak akan pergi. Jangan menyerah Paduka, ini bukanlah sebuah kutukan pasti ada cara untuk masalah ini." Chanyeol membuka matanya ketika teringat sesuatu dan segera menatap kedua pengawalnya.

"Jongin, Sehun. Bisakah kalian pergi ke desa Schanteela dan dapatkan informasi mengenai keluarga yang memiliki 12 orang anak dan laporkan padaku siapa anak kedua belas dalam keluarga itu." Meskipun Jongin dan Sehun merasa bingung, namun mereka segera mengangguk dan kemudian bergegas pergi.

"Jongin, Sehun. Tolong lakukan dengan benar, kali ini aku mencoba mempercayai ramalan itu. Anak ke 12 itu adalah satu-satunya yang bisa memberiku keturunan." Tubuh keduanya menengang, mereka tercekat dan tidak mampu mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun.

"Ba-baik Paduka." Ucap keduanya lalu memberi hormat sebelum akhirnya pergi.

…

..

.

Chanyeol terlihat sedikit was-was menantikan kabar dari dua orang pengawal setianya. Waktu sudah larut dan ia tidak mendengar satupun kabar mengenai kedatangan Jongin dan Sehun.

Desa Schanteella memang berada cukup jauh dari istana, karena awalnya desa itu adalah daerah perebutan tiga Kerajaan mengingat posisi desa itu tepat berada di pinggir hutan perbatasan. Namun karena kemenangan Northwest akhirnya desa itu jatuh ke tangan Chanyeol.

Ketika pintu diketuk dan Chanyeol mempersilahkan masuk , ia segera menahan nafas saat Jongin dan Sehun melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Kami sudah mencari informasi di desa tersebut Tuan. Tidak ada satupun keluarga yang memiliki 12 anak. Keluarga dengan anak terbanyak adalah keluarga petani, mereka memiliki sebelas orang anak. Tiga diantaranya laki-laki dan sisanya perempuan. Namun anak bungsu dikeluarga itu adalah laki-laki, bukan perempuan."

Hati Chanyeol terasa bergemuruh, otot kakinya seolah lemas dan harapannya kembali pupus, namun mengingat ia seorang Raja , Chanyeol tetap menampakan senyum tenangnya seolah semua baik-baik saja.

"Terima kasih Jongin, Sehun."

"Maafkan kami Paduka." Ucap Jongin dengan rasa bersalah yang besar karena telah membuat Sang Raja kecewa.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin peramal itu berbohong padaku." Ucap Chanyeol menyembunyikan kekecewaanya. Mungkin ia memang tidak akan bisa memiliki keturunan, mungkin peramal itu memang telah menipunya demi sebuah koin emas.

…

..

.

"Aku tidak mau!" bentak seorang anak laki-laki sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan wajah yang dibuang kesamping.

"Heh! Kau pikir kami akan menurutimu seperti ayah? Sudah sana cepat! Cuci itu semua disungai!"ucap gadis berambut sebahu berwarna coklat dengan mata bulat yang besar.

"Kenapa harus aku?" bentak anak laki-laki itu.

"Karena kau laki-laki." Sahut gadis yang lain ,seorang gadis berambut coklat bergelombang panjang dengan tubuh tinggi dan bibir yang sangat tipis.

"Jika kau tidak mau maka kenakan rok seperti kami!" itu gadis yang lain. Gadis dengan rambut hitam selengan dan kulit yang sangat putih.

"Aku akan melaporkan ini pada ayah. Ini adalah bentuk penindasan." Ancam si anak laki-laki.

"Laporkan saja, lihat apa yang bisa kita laporkan pada ibu." Itu gadis terakhir yang terpendek diantara ketiga gadis lainnya. Gadis berkulit coklat indah dengan rambut panjang yang dijalin.

"Kalian benar-benar. Mana sini!" bentak anak laki-laki itu kesal. Sebuah keranjang diberikan kepadanya dan dengan penuh emosi ia melangkah menjauhi kakak-kakak perempuan dengan sebuah keranjang berisi botol-botol kaca bekas.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sungai yang berada di dekat rumah mereka lelaki itu mengumpat kesal atas perilaku tidak adil dari kakak-kakaknya, dan mengingat bagaimana ibunya selalu membela mereka karena bagi ibunya anak perempuan akan mendatangkan keberuntungan dan tidak menyusahkan karena ketika pernikahan nanti mereka tidak terkena biaya apapun atau yang lebih baik mereka bisa menikahi konglomerat nantinya.

Seperti keempat kakak perempuannya yang terdahulu yang telah menikah dan memiliki keluarga kini. Kakak pertamanya Sooyoung menikah dengan seorang keturunan bangsawan dan kini menetap di kota bersama suaminya bahkan sudah memiliki dua anak dari hasil pernikahan mereka.

Lalu kakak kedua dan ketiganya yang kembar Yoona dan Yuri yang dinikahi secara bersamaan oleh seorang pengusaha kain yang sangat sukses . Kabar baiknya, kedua kakaknya itu sama-sama mencintai pengusaha itu dan memilih untuk berbagi. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang membuat mereka melakukannya, dan ia tidak mau memikirkannya.

Lalu kakak keenamnya Sooyeon menikah dengan jendral dari Kerajaan Zochanea dan kini menetap di Negeri tetangga tersebut. Pernikahan mereka adalah pernikahan terbesar yang pernah ada di desa tersebut sehingga membuat ayah dan ibu mereka sangat bangga.

Berbeda dengan kedua kakak laki-lakinya Donghae dan Leeteuk yang harus mengeluarkan biaya untuk pesta pernikahan mereka. Untung saja Keempat kakaknya yang telah menikah mau membantu mereka jika tidak, keluarga mereka yang miskin tidak mampu memenuhi semua persyaratan dari calon pendamping mereka.

Bahkan kakak-kakak perempuan mereka bersama-sama memberikan rumah untuk kedua kakak laki-lakinya agar tidak tinggal bersama di rumah kecil mereka yang sesak.

Itu mengapa ibunya sangat menyayangi keempat kakak perempuan mereka dan menjaga mereka seperti sebuah kristal. Itu sebabnya Bora, Hyorin, Soyou dan Dasom selalu menjadi kakak yang menjengkelkan baginya karena mereka selalu dengan seenaknya memerintah , seperti sekarang contohnya.

Ia berpijak di pinggir sungai yang licin dan ketika akan mengangkat keranjang berisi botol-botol yang telah selesai dicuci itu ia tergelincir karena panggilan kakak keduanya yang melengking .

 **BYUUR!**

"Yak! Baekhyun, aku memanggilmu dari tadi? Kenapa lama sekali? Dan_ tunggu! Pantas saja kau lama, kau bermain-main dengan air ternyata." Ucap Hyorin yang kini berdiri di dataran lebih tinggi dari adik laki-lakinya yang baru saja bangkit dan berjalan ke pinggir sungai dengan wajah kesal dan tubuh basah kuyup.

"Sudah sini biar aku saja yang bawa ke dalam!" ucap Hyorin lalu mengangkat keranjang itu sambil mengomel tentang tingkah adiknya yang tidak pernah berubah. Sementara Baekhyun, mengepalkan tangannya kesal dan ia merasa ingin membunuh seseorang.

…

..

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan kesal setelah mendapat omelan panjang dari ketiga kakaknya yang lain dan tentu saja ditambah satu lagi bonus didiami oleh ibunya. Ibunya memang bukan tipikal ibu yang cerewet,namun keterdiaman ibunya jauh lebih menyiksa bagi Baekhyun.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya yang basah dengan pakain kering ia segera pergi dari rumah dan memilih untuk berjalan-jalan atau mengunjungi rumah sahabatnya. Sebenarnya ia belum menentukan tujuan karena yang ada dipikirannya tadi hanyalah bagaimana cara untuk keluar dari rumahnya dan terbebas dari omelan-omelan berisik kakak-kakaknya.

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika langkahnya membawanya pada sebuah rumah yang cukup besar –lebih baik dari rumahnya- dengan sebuah halaman yang besar. Itu adalah rumah dari seorang penjahit baju yang terkenal. Do Ryewook,ibu dari sahabatnya Do Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ah!" panggil Baekhyun dari pintu gerbang dan sosok yang sedang membawa potongan kain ditangannya hanya melirik lalu melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa berniat membukakan pintu.

"Yak! Isssh! Bocah itu selalu mengabaikanku." Ucap Baekhyun lalu melompat menaikki pagar dan dalam hitungan detik ia sudah berada di dalam rumah itu.

"Kyungsoo-ah, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mendekat kearah sebuah ruangan penyimpanan kain dan baju hasil ibunya, namun sebelum Baekhyun melangkah masuk Kyungsoo telah mendorong tubuh Baekhyun keluar lalu mengunci pintunya.

"Pasti tentang kekejaman kakak-kakakmu lagi."

"Memang apalagi?"

"Kalau begitu pergilah! Aku sudah muak mendengarnya. Aku harus membantu ibuku."

"Aku bisa membantumu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, lalu menggeleng. Secara otomatis ingatan-ingatan masa lalu dimana Baekhyun yang membantunya namun malah membuat bencana terlintas di pikirannya, membuatnya segera menggeleng .

"Tidak, terakhir kau membantuku kau merusak satu kodi pakaian ibuku. Tidak lagi." Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Baekhyun untuk keluar dari halaman rumahnya, tapi Baekhyun menggeliat dan memohon.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan menyentuh mesin jahit itu, aku berjanji."

"Aku mendengar itu ratusan kali Byun, tapi selalu berakhir dengan malapetaka ketika aku mempercayai ucapan manismu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menarik kerah baju Baekhyun sementara satu tangan lagi ia gunakan untuk membuka pintu pagarnya.

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau berkata bahwa aku manis." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Ketika pintu itu berhasil terbuka, Kyungsoo bernafas lega sebelum ,

"Bibi!"

"Hei, Baekhyun-ah!" sahut Ibu Kyungsoo dari ruang kerjanya dengan jendela yang menghadap ke halaman.

"Sial!" gumam Kyungsoo sambil menutup matanya.

Ibu Kyungsoo berdiri di dekat jendela ketika usai membukanya dan mendapati putra dan sahabat putranya di depan rumah.

"Bagaimana kabar bibi?" teriak Baekhyun.

"Baik. Kenapa tidak masuk Baek?"

"Jangan coba-coba!" bisik Kyungsoo penuh ancaman dan menahan tangan sahabatnya namun Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan menepuk pundak sosok dihadapannya, sebelum beralih menatap Ryewook.

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu boleh sayang! Masuklah, bibi memasak makanan yang enak."

"Yipi!" seru Baekhyun sambil menghempaskan tangan Kyungsoo, ia tersenyum manis lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang nampak kesal yang hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal.

…

..

.

Chanyeol berbaring diatas ranjangnya dengan kedua mata terbuka , menatap kearah langit-langit ruangan besar dan megah tersebut. Ia merasa bersyukur karena malam ini dan seterusnya hingga waktu yang belum di tentukan ia tidak akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk melakukan ritual persetubuhan dengan beberapa wanita pilihan dari penasehat istana.

" _Paduka, mereka adalah putra mahkota. Paduka akan memiliki mereka."_

Ucapan peramal itu masih terngiang di telinga Chanyeol dan berputar-putar seperti sebuah mantra. Entah mengapa setiap mengingat itu ia akan tersenyum kecil. Anak memanglah menjadi sebuah tolak ukur dalam mencapai kebahagiaan bagi sebagian orang.

Meskipun Chanyeol bukan salah satunya, namun mengingat betapa rakyatnya bersedih karena menginginkan seorang putra atau putri mahkota darinya membuat ia selalu berharap dan berharap bahwa suatu hari rakyatnya benar-benar bisa melihat seorang putra atau putri mahkota berlarian di dalam istana .

" _Putra ke-12 dari 12 bersaudara. Dia tinggal di Desa Schanteella."_

" _Tidak ada keluarga yang memiliki 12 anak Paduka, yang terbanyak adalah keluarga petani yang memiliki 11 anak, tapi anak bungsu mereka adalah laki-laki."_

Seketika harapan Chanyeol kembali pupus. Senyumnya hilang tergantikan dengan sebuah raut wajah sedih dan putus asa. Tidak ingin telalu lama berlarut dalam kesedihannya, Chanyeol memilih menutup matanya. Berharap bahwa sebuah keajaiban sungguh-sungguh ada.

…

..

.

"Yak! Bangun Baekhyun-ah!" Baekhyun menutup kepalanya dengan bantal dan kembali bergelung dalam selimut usangnya. Itu adalah suara Bora , kakak perempuannya yang sangat berisik dengan suara yang melengking.

"Bagunlah! Ini sudah pagi."

"Lalu? Aku masih mengantuk, aku ingin tidur lebih lama." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara paraunya.

"Kita harus ke ladang, ini musim panen."

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tahu kalian akan menyuruhku memanen seluruh sayuran itu sementara kalian duduk manis di bawah pohon. Aku tidak mau." Ucap Baekhyun masih bertahan di balik selimutnya. Tidak mendengar ocehan kakaknya lagi, Baekhyun merasa bernafas lega. Hingga akhirnya ia merasakan tarikan keras di kakinya dan ketika membuka mata ia hanya merasakan sakit pada pantatnya karena membentur lantai kayu dengan keras.

"Hah! Ini lebih baik." Ucap Soyou sambil menepuk kedua tanganya bangga. Baekhyun merintih kesakitan sambil menatap kakaknya yang lain dengan wajah kesal. Soyou memiliki tenaga yang kuat dibanding yang lain dan dia tidak segan-segan menggunakannya pada siapapun, termasuk adik bungsunya yang seharusnya dijaga dengan baik.

"Kalian benar-benar iblis." Gumam Baekhyun kesal dan kedua gadis dihadapannya hanya menaikan satu alis ,bibir dikelupas keluar dan mengedikkan bahu. Baekhyun mencoba bangkit sambil memegang bokongnya yang terasa berdenyut, tarikan Soyou benar-benar tidak main-main, bahkan Baekhyun masih bisa merasakan cengkraman kakak perempuannya itu.

"Bersiaplah! Dan kita berangkat!" ucap Hyorin yang muncul dari balik pintu kayu tua milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyeret kakinya dengan malas sambil membawa dua buah keranjang dan sebuah sekop kecil. Mereka memiliki ladang berukuran cukup besar, dan darisanalah mereka bisa bertahan hidup sebenarnya bila kakak-kakak mereka yang telah menikah tidak mengirimkan uang atau makanan.

Mereka memiliki beragam jenis sayuran, ada lobak, wortel, kubis, tomat dan masih banyak lagi. Ketika Baekhyun sampai, beberapa bagian sudah dipanen dan ia tahu itu adalah pekerjaan ayahnya, kini giliran mereka yang melanjutkan sementara ayah mereka beristirahat.

Waktu masih lah sangat pagi, bahkan matahari belum sepenuhnya muncul. Udara sangat dingin membuat Baekhyun terkadang mengeratkan jaket tuanya yang juga sudah nampak usang.

Awalnya semua berjalan baik-baik saja. Mereka mengambil pekerjaan masing-masing,namun ketika dua jam berlalu satu persatu gadis itu memutuskan istirahat meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri dengan pekerjaannya.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, dugaannya memang tidak pernah meleset. Ia mengumpat selama pekerjaannya ketika keempat kakaknya mulai memerintahnya dengan seenak mereka. Dan Baekhyun tahu, selain menurut tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi.

"Dasar gadis-gadis menyebalkan." Gerutunya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun yang usai mandi berjalan melintasi kamar kakak-kakak perempuannya yang cukup besar-tidak seperti kamarnya yang sempit- ia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka. Ia memutuskan untuk menguping dan seketika senyumnya melebar. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu.

"Kapan? Dimana acara itu berlangsung?" seru Baekhyun senang. Keempat kakaknya hanya menatap malas dan tidak menggubris ucapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tidak kehabisan akal melompat keatas ranjang dan ikut duduk melingkar bersama keempat kakaknya membuat mereka merasa risih namun membiarkan adik kecilnya itu.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian yang bagus. Aah, aku harap dia akan jatuh cinta padaku." Ucap Bora sambil mencakupkan kedua tangannya dan memasang wajah penuh harap.

"Aku dengar dia berasal dari Kerajaan Ramonas." Ucap Dasom membuat mata ketiga gadis lainnya membulat.

"Wah, apa seorang Pangeran? Pangeran berkuda putih dan membawa pedang di tangannya?"

"Noona, kau tahu sendiri bahwa Pangeran saat ini lebih menyukai naik kereta kuda yang ditunggapi oleh seorang pria gendut dan bau." Ucap Baekhyun membuat senyum Hyorin menghilang dan berubah jadi cibiran.

"Kau merusak imajinasiku Baek."

"Aku hanya bicara fakta."

"Pasti dia sangat tampan. Tinggi,gagah, wajah seperti Dewa Yunani, senyum yang menawan. Ah, pasti dia sangat tampan."

"Jika dia setampan itu, dia tidak akan repot-repot mencari pasangan hingga ke Desa kita. Tentu para tuan putri lah yang akan mereka pilih sebagai pendamping mereka, bukan anak petani miskin seperti kalian. Wajahnya pasti jelek dengan banyak tai lalat di wajahnya dan hidung seperti penyihir." Baekhyun terkikik geli sambil membayangkannya.

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun pergilah! Kami tidak butuh komentarmu." Bentak Soyou. Baekhyun bangkit dan mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda ia menyerah.

"Jadi bolehkah aku ikut?" tanya Baekhyun penuh harap.

"Kau gila? Ini pesta untuk para perempuan ,selain perempuan dilarang masuk." Ucap Bora.

"Tapi aku ingin menikmati makanan mereka, pasti makanan disana akan sangat enak."

"Ya, selamat mengkhayalkan makanan-makanan lezat itu Baek!" ucap Hyorin sambil terkikik.

"Bisakah noona membungkuskan beberapa untukku?" Baekhyun memasang wajah penuh harapnya yang terlihat menggemaskan.

"Oww, adikku yang malang." Soyou mendekat dan mengelus wajah adiknya dengan sayang, lalu mendorong keningnya keras membuat Baekhyun terlonjak.

"Lalu kau ingin kami terlihat seperti gadis-gadis tidak tahu diri yang menyembunyikan makanan di balik gaun mereka hah?" bentak Soyou membuat ketiga gadis lainnya terkikik. Baekhyun memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Aku hanya ingin kue-kue itu."

"Jika begitu datang dan dapatkan sendiri!" ucap Dasom.

"Apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja, setelah kau berhasil menjatuhkan para pengawal dengan pukulan lembut dari tangan kecilmu." Baekhyun mendesah kesal sambil menatap satu per satu wajah kakaknya.

"Aku yakin tidak ada satupun diantara kalian yang terpilih"

"APA!?"

"Hanya orang buta yang mau memilih kalian sebagai istri mereka. Lagipula itu hanya pesta kecil, aku akan menghadiri pesta yang jauh lebih megah." Ucap Baekhyun angkuh sambil berjalan kearah pintu.

" . kecil yang kau maksud adalah salah satu pesta terbesar yang pernah ada di desa ini. Kau tidak akan bisa menghadiri yang lebih megah dari pada ini, kecuali jika kau bisa menikahi seorang Raja." Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

…

..

.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya kesal sambil menyapu kulit-kulit kacang yang mengotori halaman rumahnya yang sedang ia bersihkan. Dengan perlahan ia mengumpulkan sampah itu dan memasukannya ke dalam keranjang, namun ketika ia berbalik ia masih menemukan sampah kulit itu berserakan.

Ia menutup mata dan menghela nafas.

"YAK! Bisakah kau tidak membuang kulit sampah itu sembarangan?" bentak Kyungsoo pada sosok yang duduk diatas pohon sambil mengunyah kacang yang ia simpan di balik sakunya.

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku maka aku akan menurutimu." Ucap Baekhyun lagi membuat Kyungsoo geram. Lelaki bermata bulat itu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak."

"Ayolah, aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu." Ucap Baekhyun Baekhyun lagi.

"Tidak. Kali ini aku tidak akan menurutimu."

"Baiklah maka aku akan_" Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya yang penuh dengan kacang keudara dan siap melemparkannya ke seluruh halaman yang sudah sangat bersih.

"Hentikan! Jika kau berani melakukannya, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

"Untuk itu dengarkan dulu penjelasanku Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun tajam, lalu mengedikan kepalanya meminta Baekhyun turun dan lelaki itu dengan senang hati segera memanjat turun.

…

..

.

Dengan wajah bahagia Baekhyun berjalan menuju rumahnya, Kyungsoo telah mengiyakan rencananya malam ini berkat rengekan dan rayuan mautnya. Baekhyun tahu, lelaki yang pernah ia selamatkan dulu ketika tenggelam dan kini menjadi sahabatnya itu bukanlah orang kejam seperti yang terlihat, Kyungsoo sangat cepat merasa kasihan.

Kini seluruh keluarga Byun tengah duduk untuk melaksanakan acara makan malam yang dimajukan karena keempat anak gadis mereka akan menghadiri pesta pencarian jodoh di balai kota.

Mereka duduk dengan kedua tangan dicakupkan dan mata tertutup. Tuan Byun seperti biasa memimpin doa. Dari semua anggota keluarga yang nampak bersungguh-sungguh dalam doa mereka, hanya Baekhyun yang membuka satu matanya dan mengincar sepotong daging diatas meja yang sangat jarang bisa mereka nikmati.

Baekhyun yang merasa doa ayahnya terlalu panjang dan berbelit dengan perlahan-lahan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencuri sepotong daging diatas piring di depannya.

"….terima kasih atas semua kelayakan yang selalu kami dapatkan, terima kasih untuk BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Baekhyun segera menarik tangannya dan kembali duduk lalu menutup kedua matanya berpura-pura tidak melakukan apapun.

Baekhyun berdecih kesal karena ia selalu ketahuan setiap kali ingin mencuri _start,_ ia tidak mengerti bagaimana ayahnya bisa tahu sementara matanya tertutup rapat. Dan dengan wajah sedih ia menatap potongan-potongan daging di depannya .

Ketika usai makan malam. Ia segera berlari menuju rumah Kyungsoo , menyelinap melalui jendela kamarnya ketika ibunya membantu keempat kakak perempuannya berdandan, sementara ayahnya tertidur di kamar.

"Kyungsoo!" panggil Baekhyun melalui jendela kamar Kyungsoo. Jendela itu terbuka dan menampilkan wajah malas sahabatnya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun memanjat jendela yang tidak tinggi itu dan masuk perlahan.

"Baek, aku tidak yakin dengan ini."

"Ayolah Kyung, kau sudah berjanji tadi."

"Aku tidak berjanji, aku bahkan tidak berkata aku setuju."

"Tapi kau diam, diam berarti setuju." Ucap Baekhyun yang segera melepas bajunya.

"Jika aku tidak pulang dengan selamat karena ini, aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri Baek."

"Setuju." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa memperdulikan ancaman Kyungsoo.

…

..

.

Sebuah tenda besar dibangun di balai desa , lapangan besar itu disulap menjadi sebuah tempat pesta yang megah dan indah. Para gadis memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan pakaian tercantik mereka, bahkan banyak yang berasal dari desa yang berbeda.

Desa Schanteella terkenal dengan gadis-gadis mereka yang cantik dan para pria yang tampan, itu mengapa banyak para bangsawan yang mencari pasangan hidup atau sekedar selir ke desa tersebut.

Meskipun sesungguhnya desa tersebut berada dibawah kekuasaan Kerajaan Northwest namun masih banyak Kerajaan-Kerajaan lain yang mengadakan pesta pencarian jodoh di desa tersebut karena letaknya yang strategis.

Para pengawal berjajar di sekeliling tenda besar tersebut, memastikan bahwa keadaan aman. Sementara sesekali mata mereka akan melirik gadis-gadis cantik yang memasuki ruangan.

"Tunggu!" ucap seorang pengawal pada dua orang gadis bergaun hijau dan merah muda yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut panjang mereka yang menyentuh pinggang.

"Iya Tuan?" ucap gadis berbaju merah muda dengan suara yang lembut.

"Apa kalian membawa senjata?" tanya pengawal itu dengan wajah dingin namun perlahan berubah melihat sikap gadis bergaun merah muda yang nampak sangat menggoda.

"Tidak Tuan." Ucap gadis berbaju merah muda itu sambil mengerlingkan matanya nakal.

"Kau?"

"Ti-tidak." Jawab gadis yang bergaun hijau gugup.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu, kau terlihat pucat." Ucap sang pengawal pada gadis bergaun hijau.

"Ini adalah yang pertama untuk temanku ini Tuan, tentu dia merasa gugup. Iya kan Soo-ie?" Ucap gadis bergaun merah muda sambil merangkul temannya.

"Apa kami boleh masuk Tuan pengawal yang tampan." Mendadak seringaian muncul di wajah sang pengawal ketika gadis bergaun merah muda mengelus pipinya.

"Tentu cantik." Ucap pengawal itu sambil memandang lapar.

Kedua gadis itu masuk lalu mulai membaur bersama para undangan yang lain.

"Kita nyaris ketahuan Baek!" bisik Kyungsoo kesal sambil menarik gaun hijau yang membuatnya susah berjalan.

"Hanya nyaris. Tenang saja Kyung, nikmati pestamu. Kita berpencar!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengibaskan rambut panjangnya lalu berjalan ke arah meja makanan.

Matanya membulat besar ketika melihat berbagai macam hidangan kue tersaji disana. Dengan cepat ia mengambil dan memakan kue-kue itu, lalu berseru senang ketika lidahnya merasakan betapa lezatnya kue-kue tersebut.

Beberapa orang mulai berkerumun ketika pengawal mengumumkan bahwa sang pangeran telah datang. Namun Baekhyun tidak terlalu peduli, ia lebih memilih memasukan kue itu ke dalam mulutnya atau ke dalam kantung yang ia letakkan dibawah gaunnya.

"Hm, ini nikmat_" ucapan Baekhyun terputus ketika akan memasukan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Menikmati makananmu manis?" ucap seorang pengawal yang tadi berjaga di depan.

"Hm, tentu."

"Dan menikmati curianmu?" seketika mata Baekhyun membulat, pengawal itu menyeringai.

"Ikut aku, maka aku tidak akan melaporkanmu sebagai pencuri." Ucap pengawal itu. Baekhyun mencoba mencari jalan keluar, namun ketika pengawal itu menyentuh pundaknya dan memintanya melihat ke meja disebrangnya ,Baekhyun mengutuk kepolosan sahabatnya yang tengah berjalan meninggalkan ruang pesta mengikuti seorang pengawal yang lain.

"Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah!" ucap Baekhyun dengan memasang wajah manisnya.

Baekhyun melihat sekelilingnya yang cukup gelap. Ia dibawa ke sebuah tempat yang cukup dijauh dari tempat pesta. Disana ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang kebingungan dan sedikit ketakutan ketika digoda oleh empat orang pengawal .

"Wow, gadis cantik lainnya." Ucap pengawal itu.

"Kyungsoo kemari!" panggil Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berlari kecil kearahnya. Baekhyun memberikan tatapan pada pengawal disampingnya agar meninggalkan mereka berdua tapi pengawal itu menggeleng.

"Ini pertama kalinya untuk temanku, dia gugup dan dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jadi biarkan aku menenangkannya, aku tidak akan kabur." Ucap Baekhyun memasang wajah memelasnya dan pengawal itu mengangguk lalu melangkah kearah teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti mereka bodoh?"

"Mereka berkata mereka menangkapmu karena kau ketahuan mencuri."

"Hah, kau benar-benar membuat kita dalam masalah"

"Sekarang ikuti perkataanku. Setelah ini aku akan meminta mereka agar membiarkanmu pergi ketoilet. Lalu ketika kau sampai di tempat pesta buatlah kebakaran sebesar mungkin_"

"Apa!?" pekik Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kembali memeluk Kyungsoo, pura-pura menenangkannya sambil menatap kearah pengawal itu dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ikuti saja perintahku Kyung, jika ingin kita selamat. Setelah kau yakin api itu membesar, segera berteriak kebakaran. Kau mengerti? Aku akan menahan mereka disini." Ucap Baekhyun lalu memasukan sebuah korek ke dalam saku Kyungsoo yang ia curi dari pengawal tadi.

"Tuan, temanku ingin buang air kecil. Dia terlalu gugup."

"Baik biar kami antar!"

"Tidak usah! Dia sangat pemalu, aku takut dia akan menangis nanti. Itu akan membuat kalian repot nanti. Tenang kami tidak akan kabur, aku akan diam disini bersama kalian." Ucap Baekhyun. Pengawal itu menimang sebentar lalu akhirnya mengangguk.

"Jangan terlalu lama!" Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu melirik Baekhyun ragu dan segera melangkah pergi.

Baekhyun mendekat dengan senyum manisnya, namun tangannya segera ditarik membuat tubuh mereka bertabrakan.

"Aah, kau kasar sekali Tuan." Ucap Baekhyun memasang wajah berpura-berpura malu. Pengawal-pengawal itu tersenyum dan menyentuh pipi Baekhyun lalu mengecup tangannya.

Baekhyun berdoa di dalam hati semoga Kyungsoo tidak memilih untuk pulang kerumah dan meninggalkannya dengan lima pengawal yang haus belaian.

"Tuan, tubuh kalian sangat gagah. Bagaimana cara kalian membuatnya?" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus lengan salah satu pengawal yang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun.

"Kami sering berlatih. Kau suka?"

"Hm." Baekhyun mengangguk imut dengan senyum manisnya, membuat sisi lelaki di dalam dirinya meraung kencang.

…

..

.

Tiga ekor kuda menghentikan langkah mereka, ketika sang tuan yang berada diatas mereka menarik tali pengaitnya.

"Akhirnya kita sampai." Ucap lelaki berjubah hitam yang menutupi kepalanya-Jongin-

"Ini benar desanya?" tanya yang berjubah coklat –Chanyeol-

"Benar Paduka. Aku dan Sehun sudah pernah kemari bukan? Kami masih ingat dengan jelas." dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk ketika melihat hamparan desa tersebut dari sebuah jalanan setapak.

Chanyeol dan kedua pengawalnya sedang melakukan survei tahunan yang biasa mereka lakukan yang kali ini bertempat di sebuah desa di pinggir hutan, Schantella. Biasanya mereka akan pergi dipagi hari dan kembali dimalam hari atau diesok harinya. Namun entah mengapa kali ini tiba-tiba Chanyeol meminta kedua pengawalnya untuk berangkat ketika petang sehingga mereka sampai di desa tersebut tepat saat malam hari.

…

..

.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, ketika merasakan sebuah tangan mulai dengan kurang ajar menyentuh bokongnya.

"Kenapa temanmu lama sekali?" tanya salah satu pengawal.

"Dia memang memiliki masalah dengan pencernaannya." Ucap Baekhyun berbohong. Keringat sudah menghiasi keningnya.

"KEBAKARAN!" kelima pengawal itu terlonjak dan tiga diantaranya segera berlari. Baekhyun tersenyum dan bergumam pelan, dan sialnya seruannya di dengar oleh dua pengawal yang lain.

"Ah, kau mengerjai kami ya pencuri kecil?" Baekhyun menggeleng lalu melangkah mundur namun sial tubuhnya terjebak disebuah batang pohon besar dibelakangnya.

"Hei! Dia membohongi kita!" ucap salah satu pengawal memanggil pengawal lainnya, dan seketika mereka berhenti lalu berbalik. Baekhyun kebingungan lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia mendorong keras kedua pengawal itu dan berlari sekencang mungkin.

"Yak kau!" teriak tiga pengawal yang kini berlari mengejar Baekhyun , sementara dua pengawal lainnya memilih kembali.

Baekhyun berlari sekencang mungkin dan berusaha melepaskan sepatu hak tingginya. Ketika melihat sebuah pertigaan ia berbelok lalu memilih menaikki sebuah pohon yang tepat berada di tikungan pertigaan itu.

Dari atas Baekhyun dapat melihat ketiga pengawal yang tertinggal itu mulai mendekati pertigaan tempatnya berada. Baekhyun terkikik karena merasa persembunyiannya pasti tidak akan ketahuan.

Namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa sesuatu berjalan di tangannya, ia menoleh dan memekik.

"Huwaa semut-semut." Pegangannya terlepas dan ia tergelincir namun tangannya masih sempat memegang dahan yang lain sehingga hanya tubuhnya yang menggantung kebawah.

Baekhyun berusaha meraih dahan pohon dengan kakinya, meskipun pohon itu rindang namun ia tetap takut ketahuan dan tangannya sudah tidak kuat.

Ketika ia mendengar suara pijakan-pijakan di tanah yang mendekat Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan berusaha memanjat dahan lain, namun sayang tangannya terlepas. Dan ia pun terjatuh dengan mata tertutup pasrah. Namun sesuatu yang janggal terjadi.

Baekhyun membuka matanya ketika tubuh bagian bawahnya mendarat disesuatu yang berbulu dan terdengar suara ringkikan kuda. Mata Baekhyun bertatapan dengan sosok di depannya, namun ia tidak terlalu fokus ketika mendengar seruan tiga pengawal yang sudah sangat dekat.

Karena posisinya yang berhadapan langsung dengan si penunggang kuda, memudahkannya untuk menarik jubah sosok di depannya dan membungkus tubuhnya bersama, lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia memegang wajah sosok itu dan menciumnya.

"Hah, kemana dia?"ucap ketiga pengawal itu yang kini sedang berhenti untuk menarik nafas. Baekhyun merapatkan tubuhnya dengan mengaitkan kedua kakinya di pinggang lelaki tersebut, lalu menendang pantat kuda itu pelan agar berjalan.

Ketika kuda itu melewati ketiga pengawal yang sedang kelelahan. Baekhyun menekan bibirnya semakin keras karena sosok itu hanya mematung sejak tadi. Baekhyun menggigit bibir sosok itu membuat dirinya seolah-olah sedang berciuman panas dengan sosok asing yang tidak ia kenal agar penyamarannya tidak ketahuan.

Kuda itu terhenti setelahnya ketika sang penunggang menarik talinya. Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan melirik kebelakang lalu ia bernafas lega.

Dan ketika menyadari sosok dihadapannya menatapnya dengan wajah dingin dan tatapan tajam, Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dan tersenyum bodoh.

"Maafkan aku, aku terpaksa melakukannya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan pada_" ucapan Jongin terputus dan gerakan Sehun yang akan mengeluarkan pedangnya terhenti ketika Chanyeol mengangkat rendah tangannya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud kurang ajar tuan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melompat turun dan membungkuk.

"Aku harus pergi Tuan-Tuan." Ucap Baekhyun lalu berlari menjauh.

"Paduka anda baik-baik saja? Gadis kurang ajar itu_" kembali ucapan Jongin terhenti ketika Chanyeol menaikkan kembali tangannya.

"Ayo kita cari penginapan!" ucap Chanyeol lalu segera menjalankan kudanya pelan. Memilih tidak membahas kejadian yang baru saja ia alami, kejadian teraneh dan terkonyol selama hidupnya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun mengetuk jendela Kyungsoo setelah berhasil memanjat masuk ke dalam rumah sahabatnya itu. Jendela terbuka dan menampakkan wajah kesal lelaki bermata bulat itu.

"Aku hampir mati." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memanjat masuk. Kyungsoo memberi jalan namun tidak berkomentar.

"Kau pikir bagaimana aku bisa sampai kesini hah?" ucap Kyungsoo dingin.

"Berlari?" tanya Baekhyun dengan ragu membuat Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Lebih tepatnya berlari ketakutan dengan sebuah sepatu berhak tinggi hasil curian dari ibuku."

"Itu belum seberapa, aku lebih parah. Aku dikejar oleh para pengawal lalu aku digigit semut ketika memanjat kau tahu aku terjatuh dari atas pohon."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih hidup?" tanya Kyungsoo kesal sambil membuka rambut palsu Baekhyun dan memaksanya membuka gaun milik ibunya.

"Kau tidak senang aku masih hidup? Ck, Aku beruntung terjatuh diatas kuda seseorang. Tapi kau tahu? Aku melakukan kesalahan fatal. Coba tebak!"

"Kau membunuh si pemilik kuda."

"Hei, tidak. Coba lagi!"

"Kau membunuh kudanya?"

"Tidak. Coba yang lain!"

"Ini yang terakhir. Kau membunuh keduanya."

"Yak! Aku tidak membunuh siapapun."

"Ooh."

"Aku mencium si pemilik kuda itu." Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya setelah meletakkan rambut palsu ibunya di meja belajarnya.

"Wow. Aku terkejut. Lalu apa dia mati?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah datar, seolah tidak tertarik dengan petualangan malam Baekhyun.

"Yak! Tidak Kyungsoo dia selamat, tapi_"

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak berhasil menyelamatkan sepatu ibumu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menggerakan kaki-kaki kecilnya yang lecet dan kotor. Kyungsoo melirik kaki sahabatnya dan menghela nafas. Ia sebenarnya ingin marah, tapi ia tidak tega memarahi sahabatnya yang dalam kedaan buruk.

"Dan sialnya lagi, kue-kueku yang malang hancur." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap kantung berisi kue yang sudah hancur ditanganya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun melangkah dengan kesal sambil membawa dua buah kantung besar berisi persediaan makanan mereka setelah mereka menjual hasil kebun mereka dipasar.

Baekhyun mengoceh kesal seorang diri sementara Bora dan Dasom berada di depannya , keduanya berjalan dengan wajah cemberut akibat insiden kemarin. Kebakaran itu semakin besar dan menghanguskan bagian belakang tenda pesta , Baekhyun tidak tahu jika Kyungsoo yang terlihat polos ternyata cukup sadis untuk menuangkan banyak minyak tanah dari lentera yang ia kumpulkan.

Sehingga dengan terpaksa sang pangeran dibawa kembali ke istana dan pesta tersebut dibubarkan. Sejujurnya, Baekhyun merasa bersalah karena acara pencarian jodoh itu dibatalkan, namun ia tidak memiliki cara lain untuk bisa melarikan diri. Tapi melihat sikap kakak-kakak perempuannya yang semakin menjengkelkan membuat rasa iba Baekhyun menguap hanya meninggalkan rasa kekesalan atas sikap semena-mena mereka.

"Hei! Aku lelah!" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara memelas.

"Diam!" seru keduanya kesal.

"Kenapa harus aku yang menjadi korban?"

"Diam!" Baekhyun mencibir mendengar teriakan kedua kakaknya lagi sambil memperbaiki letak dua kantung tersebut di pundaknya.

Ketika mereka tiba dijalan setapak dimana disisi mereka adalah semak-semak yang menuju kehutan. Baekhyun melihat seekor burung yang indah bertengger diatas sebuah dahan pohon.

Ia menurunkan kantung-kantung itu dari pundaknya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah ketapel dari dalam kantung celananya dan siap membidik buruk tersebut namun sayang burung itu terbang dan bertengger di dahan lainnya.

Baekhyun melangkah mengikuti burung itu tanpa memperdulikan belajaan mereka yang ia letakkan sembarangan diatas tanah.

Baekhyun mengendap ketika burung itu seperti hendak tertidur. Ketika ia membidik lagi, burung itu terbang dan malah sebuah sarang burung terjatuh tepat di depannya. Baekhyun melihat isi sarang burung itu dan ia terkejut saat melihat anak-anak burung yang mencicit dan membuka mulut mereka lebar-lebar.

Bora dan Dasom yang tidak mendengar ocehan adiknya lagi segera menoleh, dan mereka terkejut melihat barang belanjaan mereka tertinggal dibelakang. Dengan emosi diubun-ubun ia mengumpulkan seluruh kemarahannya lalu,

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Suara itu membuat burung-burung di dalam hutan dan binatang lainnya ketakutan membuat tiga orang pria diatas kudanya menoleh sekitar dengan terkejut saat para binatang nampak mulai berisik.

Sementara Baekhyun yang berada diatas pohon nyaris terjatuh karena mendengar teriakan kakaknya namun ia hanya mencebik dan terkikik.

Tanpa sengaja matanya menatap sebuah apel merah diujung dahan yang ia naiki dan matanya berbinar. Ia dengan perlahan memeluk dahan pohon itu dan menggunakan kakinya untuk mendorong.

Tinggal sedikit lagi buah apel itu berada digenggamannya ia mendengar suara desisan yang familiar, Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seekor ular menatap kearahnya.

Baekhyun berguling dan lagi-lagi kakinya menjulur dari atas pohon. Ia mencoba mengeratkan pegangannya, namun dahan pohon yang ia pegang sangat kasar dan besar sehingga jari-jarinya terasa sakit.

Ia berusaha mengeratkan jemarinya, namun semakin ia berusaha semakin sakit pula permukaan kasar kulit pohon itu di tangannya. Keringatnya menghiasi dahinya dan ia menggigit bibirnya ketika ia merasa tidak kuat lagi.

"Ibu, ayah aku mencintai kalian" ucap Baekhyun sambil menutup matanya ketika ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk berpengangan, dan ia melepaskannya dengan pasrah.

BRUK

Lagi-lagi ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbulu menjadi tempat pendaratannya, namun belum sempat ia membuka mata, sesuatu yang menjadi tempat bertumpunya bergerak dan tubuh Baekhyun seperti terdorong ke depan lalu menabrak sesuatu yang empuk.

Ketika mendengar suara ringkihan kuda, Baekhyun menyadari dimana posisinya sekarang. Lagi-lagi ia terselamatnya oleh seekor kuda, ia membuka matanya dan mendorong sesuatu yang empuk namun berotot di depannya.

Itu adalah sebuah dada, ketika ia mendongak ia dikejutkan dengan sosok pria yang sama dengan yang semalam telah ia cium. Baekhyun melirik sekitar dan ia baru menyadari jika ada dua pria lainnya yang sedang mengacungkan pedang kearahnya melalui dua sisi berlawanan.

Matanya melotot dan jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Ia tidak ingin mati di tangan tiga pria asing berwajah dingin di hadapannya. Bibirnya bergetar dan kemudian ia memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"Ma-maafkan aku. A-aku terjatuh dari atas sana." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk keatas pohon yang diikuti oleh pandangan Jongin dan Sehun, namun Chanyeol hanya mengunci tatapannya pada sosok di depannya.

"Aku mohon jangan bunuh aku!"

"Kau mata-mata kan?" ucap Jongin, Baekhyun merasa semakin tegang. Seluruh saraf ditubuhnya seperti membeku, bahkan darahnya seolah berhenti mengalir. Ia tercekat. Namun dengan segera ia menggeleng pelan.

"Aku penduduk asli desa ini. Namaku Byun Baekhyun, ayahku seorang petani disini. Kami tinggal tak jauh dari sini. Aku bukan mata-mata." Ucap Baekhyun cepat.

"Kami tidak per_" ucapan Jongin kembali dihentikan oleh Chanyeol.

"Bawa kami ke rumahmu."

"Apa? Tapi untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun terkejut.

"Menemui orangtuamu." Baekhyun membulatkan mulutnya dan matanya pun terbuka lebar.

…

..

.

Bora dan Dasom mengomel sepanjang hari karena tubuh mereka pegal membawa barang belanjaan yang banyak sampai kerumah membuat Soyou yang sedang membersihkan rumah hanya menggeleng pelan dan Hyorin terkikik melihat kedua saudarinya yang nampak berantakan.

"Dia benar-benar keterlaluan." Ucap Bora sambil memijat betisnya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Adik kalian memang selalu membuat masalah kan? Lalu kemana perginya?" tanya ibu mereka yang kini sedang memasak untuk makan siang.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak peduli, mungkin dia tersesat dihutan." sahut Bora kesal.

"Atau mungkin ia diculik." Tambah Dasom sambil memijat punggungnya yang juga terasa pegal.

"Siapa yang mau menculik anak seperti dia? Tidak ada." Ucap Soyou sambil tetap melanjutkan menyapu.

"Yah, berdoa saja dia tidak membuat masalah lagi. Kita tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi untuk mengganti seluruh kenakalan yang ia lakukan. " Ucap ibu mereka sambil tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng pelan.

Tak lama terdengar suara ketukan di pintu membuat kelima wanita itu menoleh.

"Ibu, i-ini aku." Ucap Baekhyun dari depan pintu. Bora berdecak dan langsung bangkit dengan wajah kesal.

"Lihat apa yang akan aku lakukan padanya." Ucap Bora sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Yak, kau tahu Byun_" ucapan Bora terhenti ketika pintu terbuka dan menampakan adiknya bersama tiga pria lainnya. Dan demi Tuhan mereka bertiga sungguh tampan.

"Astaga!" ia memekik lalu menutup pintu dengan keras dan berlari ke dalam rumah untuk memberitahu ibu dan saudarinya yang lain.

"Baek-Baekhyun diluar. I-ia bersama tiga pria asing. " Ucapnya gugup dan berteriak heboh di dalam rumah membuat yang lain membulatkan mata.

"Apalagi yang dilakukan anak itu?"Soyou berdecak sambil menggeleng lelah.

"Dan sialnya mereka semua tampan." Sambung Bora.

"APA!?" pekik ketiga gadis lainnya.

"Segera rapikan diri kalian!" teriak Bora yang telah berlari ke dalam kamar mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung sambil melirik tiga orang disampingnya dengan takut. Tak lama pintu terbuka dan menampilkan keempat saudari cantik itu dengan wajah ramah dan lemah lembut, bersama ibu mereka. Membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya samar sebelum akhirnya kembali gugup mengingat ketiga sosok di sampingnya.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu? Apa Baekhyun kami telah melakukan kesalahan?" tanya ibu Baekhyun sambil menarik putranya ke dalam dan menyembunyikannya di balik tubuhnya.

"Ibu aku bisa menjelaskannya."

"Diamlah!" bisik Dasom sambil menyiku tubuh adiknya.

"Jika tidak keberatan, silahkan masuk dan kita bicarakan di dalam. Sebentar lagi suamiku datang dan kita bisa membicarakan ini baik-baik." Ucap Nyonya Byun lalu mempersilahkan tamunya masuk.

Saat berbalik ia memberikan tatapan tajam pada Baekhyun dan lelaki itu hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya sambil mencibir.

Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun duduk di atas kursi kayu di rumah keluarga Byun. Jongin menggerak-gerakan pantatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Tak lama keempat gadis keluarga Byun datang dan membawakan makanan serta minuman untuk mereka atas perintah Nyonya Byun.

"Ibu! Aku hanya melakukan kesalahan kecil. Ibu jangan marah." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik-narik baju ibunya yang mengabaikannya sejak tadi.

"Mereka yang memintaku membawa mereka kerumah kita. Aku hanya terjatuh dari pohon dan sialnya aku jatuh diatas kudanya, lagi." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa sadar membuat Nyonya Byun menoleh.

"Aah! Maksudku lagi-lagi aku terjatuh dari atas pohon dan tepat jatuh di kuda tuan itu. Ibu, jangan marah~" rengek Baekhyun.

"Ibu~" rengeknya lagi. Chanyeol melirik kearah dapur dan melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang sedang merayu ibunya. Lalu matanya beralih menatap foto-foto keluarga yang terpajang di dinding.

Matanya tertuju pada sebuah foto dimana sepasang suami istri duduk disebuah kursi dengan anak-anak mereka dibelakang lalu dua bayi di dalam pelukan sang istri. Chanyeol mulai menghitung jumlah anak tersebut dalam hati.

 **Satu..**

.

.

 **Dua..**

.

.

 **Tiga..**

.

.

 **Empat..**

.

.

 **Lima…**

.

.

 **Enam..**

.

.

 **Tujuh..**

.

.

 **Delapan..**

.

.

 **Sembilan..**

.

.

 **Sepuluh…**

.

.

 **Sebe…**

Pintu terbuka dan menampakan seorang pria paruh baya berdiri diambang pintu dengan wajah kelelahan lalu berganti menjadi sebuah keterkejutan ketika melihat tiga orang asing di dalam rumahnya.

"Selamat siang ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Suamiku! Sebaiknya kita makan siang dulu!" panggil Nyonya Byun . Tuan Byun mengangguk dan meminta dengan sopan ketiga tamunya untuk berjalan keruang makan. Jongin dan Sehun saling lirik, namun melihat Raja mereka berjalan mengikuti sang tuan rumah mereka hanya bisa pasrah.

Semua orang duduk disebuah meja kayu panjang dan besar yang memang dibuat untuk menampung belasan orang dulunya. Tuan Byun tidak menanyakan apapun dulu karena ia tahu putra bungsunya telah membuat onar lagi dan berakhir dengan ternaknya yang harus dikorbankan untuk menjadi ganti rugi.

Kini semua orang tengah berdoa, seperti biasa Tuan Byun yang memimpin, dan seperti biasa pula Baekhyun akan mengintip sambil menargetkan sepotong daging ayam dihadapannya.

Ketika ayahnya sibuk mensyukuri apapun yang diberikan Tuhan mereka, Baekhyun menujulurkan tangannya.

"….sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semua berkah dan BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Tuan Byun berteriak membuat Baekhyun kembali pada posisi berdoanya namun tiga orang tamu mereka membuka mata terkejut sambil menatap sekitar namun keluarga Byun nampak berdoa seperti biasa seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa membuat mereka sedikit bingung.

Ketika Tuan Byun kembali melanjutkan doanya, Chanyeol membuka matanya pelan dan melihat sosok Baekhyun yang membuka satu matanya dengan lidah menjilat-jilat bagian bawah bibirnya sambil menatap kearah piring berisi potongan daging, dan tanpa sadar satu sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat.

"Silahkan dimakan Tuan-Tuan!" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, sementara Jongin dan Sehun menatap makanan mereka dalam dua cara berbeda. Sehun dengan tenang dan Jongin dengan kelaparan –dia punya nafsu makan yang besar diantara keduanya-

"Apa aku boleh tahu apa yang membawa kalian kerumah kami?" Chanyeol meletakkan sendok dan garpunya lalu melirik Baekhyun, membuat Tuan Byun mengerti.

"Maafkan putraku, dia memang selalu membuat masalah." Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya dengan bibir yang dimajukan.

"Perkenalkan namaku Byun Kyuhyun. Kepala keluarga disini." Ucap Tuan Byun sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Itu istriku Lee Sungmin. Dan ini keempat putri kami, Byun Bora, Byun Hyorin, Byun Soyou , dan Byun Dasom. Lalu itu putra bungsu kami, Byun Baekhyun dan… sepertinya kalian sudah bertemu." Ucap Tuan Byun gugup.

"Aku Park, ini Kim dan ini Oh." Ucap Chanyeol .

"Kalau aku boleh tahu apa yang_"

Ucapan Tuan Byun terhenti ketika mendengar suara ketukan. Nyonya Byun mohon diri untuk membukakan pintu. Baekhyun tetap sibuk dengan makanannya hingga ia melihat sosok yang berdiri di ambang dapur mereka bersama sang ibu. Kyungsoo.

"Maaf menganggu acara makan kalian. Tapi aku memiliki urusan dengan Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Kyungsoo membungkukan tubuhnya. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika melihat sebuah gaun merah muda di tangan sahabatnya dan dengan segera bangkit.

Semua melihat gaun yang dibawa oleh Kyungsoo namun tidak terlalu membawa perhatian lebih, kecuali Chanyeol yang mengernyitkan keningnya , dan ketika menyadari sesuatu ia tersenyum kecil tanpa satupun yang memperhatikan.

"Ikut aku!" tarik Baekhyun membawa sang sahabat meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Kau lihat, kau merobek gaun ibuku! Ini adalah gaun pesanan, aku bisa mati Baek jika ibu tahu!"

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo, aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

"Lalu sekarang apa? Seharusnya aku tidak menuruti keinginanmu untuk menyamar menjadi perempuan demi bisa datang ke pesta itu hanya demi sebuah kue."

"Ssst! pelankan suaramu!"

"Biar semua mendengar aku tidak peduli."

Chanyeol menyeringai ketika samar-samar mendengar percakapan dua orang lelaki yang berada di balik ruangan tak berpintu dibelakangnya. Karena memang posisinya paling dekat dengan perbatasan ruangan tersebut sehingga ia dapat mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Jadi Tuan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tuan Byun. Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya, lalu berdeham dan menyeringai.

…

Baekhyun kembali dengan wajah senang setelah berhasil menenangkan sahabatnya. Tidak menyadari tatapan keluarganya yang berbeda. Ia berjalan dengan santai sambil menyeret tangan Kyungsoo dibelakangnya yang terlihat tidak rela. Seolah permasalahan itu hanya dianggap selesai secara sepihak, tentu pihak Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!"

"Iya Ayah?"

"Kemasi barang-barangmu dan Ikut dengan Pa..Tuan Park." Ucap Tuan Byun membuat tubuh Baekhyun seketika membeku.

"Kenapa ayah? Apa aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan?" tanya Baekhyun pura-pura tidak bersalah.

"Kau.." Tuan Byun menghentikan ucapannya, lalu melirik kearah Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun ikut menatap sosok itu dan Chanyeol melirik gaun yang dibawa Kyungsoo dan sedikit mengedikan kepalanya.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah karena penyamarannya telah terbongkar, dan parahnya sosok di depannya adalah sosok yang ia cium.

"Aku minta maaf ayah, aku minta maaf tuan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil bergantian menarik baju Chanyeol dan ayahnya.

"Aku tidak sengaja malam itu ,benar-benar tidak sengaja. Aku tidak memiliki pemikiran lain selain melakukannya. Aku tidak sengaja mencium Tuan Park, bahkan aku menggigit bibirnya." Ucapan Baekhyun sontak membuat seisi ruangan terkejut bukan main. Karena Chanyeol tidak menceritakan bagian itu, ia hanya mengatakan tentang ramalan dan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Chanyeol hanya melirik orang-orang sekitar dengan raut wajah canggung mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

"Tuan aku minta maaf. Aku telah tidak sopan bahkan aku melingkarkan kakiku dipinggang anda dengan kencang. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud kurang ajar, apa gigitanku terlalu kencang? Apa lilitanku terlalu kuat ? apa pinggang anda sakit karena itu? Apa_"

"Hmm.. baiklah! Kita hentikan ini. Baekhyun, kau harus menjadi anak yang berguna, kau mengerti? Sekarang kemasi barangmu dan ikut dengan Pa..Tuan Park!" Ucap Nyonya Byun. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, lalu terduduk dilantai dan menangis seperti anak kecil.

Menggerak-gerakan kakinya, meronta dan menangis dengan keras. Ia tidak peduli jika saat ini terlihat sangat memalukan, namun ia sungguh tidak ingin ikut dengan sosok itu.

"Kalian mengusirku? Kalian tega melakukan ini? Huweeee. Ayah, kenapa ayah melakukan ini?"

"Ini! Sekarang jadilah anak yang berguna buat kami bangga!" ucap Soyou sambil melemparkan pakaian-pakaian Baekhyun yang digulung kain.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dengan bibir terbuka lebar sambil melihat gulungan pakaiannya di depan mata. Ia tidak percaya keluarganya mengikhlaskan dirinya untuk ikut dengan orang asing daripada mengganti rugi seperti biasanya.

Baekhyun menatap tajam satu per satu anggota keluarganya yang terlihat sangat lucu. Ia mengusap kasar air matanya, lalu bangkit.

"Baiklah, kalian memang tidak menyukaiku, aku tidak akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal." Baekhyun berbalik dan memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Selamat tinggal Kyungsoo, aku akan merindukanmu."

"Hm. Selamat tinggal." Ucap Kyungsoo santai, sama sekali tidak membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Meskipun ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ia tidak terlihat terbawa emosi ketika sahabatnya akan dibawa pergi oleh orang asing.

"Kau bahkan tidak menangis?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mendorong pundak Kyungsoo sedikit menjauh.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya lalu memandang sekelilingnya.

"Mereka bahkan tidak menangis, kenapa aku harus?" Seketika terdengar suara tawa tertahan di ruangan itu, namun Jongin malah tertawa kencang membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan alis mengernyit.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, lalu menghapus air matanya dengan cepat.

"Tuan Park! Ayo kita pergi darisini." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah yang ia buat angkuh dan setegar mungkin.

Chanyeol , Jongin dan Sehun membalikan tubuh mereka dan mengedikkan kepala lalu seluruh keluarga Byun memberikan hormat pada Raja mereka.

Kyungsoo menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan tatapan kebingungan sebelum akhirnya Jongin berhenti di depannya sambil memasang wajah tersenyum.

"Kau manis." Lalu tatapan kebingungan Kyungsoo berubah menjadi sebuah kerutan di dahinya sambil memandang sosok Jongin yang meninggalkan rumah keluarga Byun dengan tatapan risih.

Sejak awal, sejak ia memasuki rumah Byun ia sudah merasa ada yang salah dengan cara pandang pria itu, namun Kyungsoo tidak tahu jika lelaki itu ternyata seorang yang tidak sopan dan tidak tahu diri. Mengatakan dirinya manis, bahkan disaat mereka tidak saling mengenal. Kyungsoo berharap ia tidak dipertemukan dengan sosok seperti itu lagi.

Ketika pintu tertutup Kyungsoo menatap kearah seluruh keluarga Byun yang nampak tersenyum senang.

"Ini sungguh terjadi, atau ini hanya sebuah kejutan?" Tuan Byun melangkah mendekat dan mengusak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Itu benar-benar terjadi Kyungie, yah! Setidaknya putraku bisa jadi orang yang berguna." Ucap Tuan Byun sambil tersenyum menatap kearah pintu.

"Dia harus menerima takdirnya." Sahut Nyonya Byun sambil memeluk pundak Kyungsoo yang nampak bingung menatap kearah pintu.

"Dia sungguh beruntung." Bisik Bora sambil menatap sedih kepergian adik bungsunya.

"Aku mungkin akan merindukan kenakalannya." Tambah Soyou.

"Aku harap Paduka tidak membuangnya ketika tahu senakal apa dirinya." Ucapan Bora membuat tiga saudarinya menoleh dan tertawa lalu saling memeluk.

"Kita pasti akan merindukan ocehannya."

Kyungsoo masih mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Jika dia sungguh pergi, lalu siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab atas gaun ibuku?" gumamnya kecil dan dihadiahi tatapan terkejut oleh kedua orangtua Baekhyun.

…

..

.

 **TBC**

…

..

.

Okay sekarang silahkan timpuk aku dengan apapun karena udah bikin ff gaje ini wkwkwkw..

Sebenernya ini cemilan buat FF utama selanjutnya, tapi karena aku merasa terharu dengan pesan-pesan kalian ya udah aku putusin untuk post ini, itung-itung jadi bonus buat kalian. Wkwkwkwkwkw..

Maaf kalo disini bahasanya agak berantakan. Waktu itu aku udah ketik dengan rapi selama dua hari full, tapi tiba-tiba ilang gitu ajah . Jadilah aku ketika ulang dengan sedikit rasa sesek dan kesel wkwkwkw.. Tapi untungnya jadi hehehe…

Jangan tanya kenapa aku suka buat sifat Baekhyun kekanak-kanakan, karena di real life dia emang kayak gitu kan? Dan menurut aku manis ajah kalo Baekhyun manja dan Chanyeol dewasa. Aku suka ketika Chanyeol berusaha me manage sifat kekanak-kanakan Baekhyun, dan aku suka ketika Baekhyun yang nakal, cerewet, iseng dan berisik Cuma bisa diem karena Park Chanyeol.

Oke, semoga kalian suka dan kalo banyak peminatnya mungkin aku lanjut kalo nggak ya gapapa, kebetulan baru sampe chap 2 doang wkwkw.

Jaga kesehatan dan salam Chanbaek is real ya..

Silahkan review jika kalian berkenan ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, seks, hubungan sesama jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

* * *

 **NO CO-PAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

 **Okay?**

 **There always be a place for the good person. So, don't steal people's effort** **, be honest dear..**

 **Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

 **Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

* * *

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Park Shita**

 **Present**

 **( Lupa? dipersilahkan untuk baca chapter sebelumnya )**

…

 **..**

 **.**

…

Baekhyun menatap cemberut kearah tiga pria yang kini duduk diatas kuda mereka masing-masing.

"Lalu aku duduk dimana?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menepuk tempat di depannya membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Aku ? duduk disana dalam waktu yang lama? Apa kalian tidak memiliki kereta atau semacamnya?"

"Tidak, kami tidak memilikinya." Ucap Chanyeol tenang. Baekhyun memasang wajah berpikir.

"Bagaimana bila kau dan dia dalam satu kuda, aku akan membawa kuda itu sendiri, aku pernah sekali menaiki kuda saat aku kecil, jadi yah aku rasa tidak banyak yang berubah." Jongin memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kau hanya memiliki dua pilihan, duduk disana bersama Pa…Tuan Park, atau dengannya." Ucap Jongin sambil menunjuk Sehun yang hanya menatap Baekhyun dingin.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku tidak sedang berbaik hati, tapi jika kau ingin aku bisa menyeretmu dibelakang." Baekhyun mendengus kesal lalu segera memegang tali di kuda milik Chanyeol dan berusaha memanjat naik. Ia memilih Chanyeol, karena meskipun wajah mereka semua sama-sama tidak bersahabat tapi Chanyeol-lah yang paling terlihat aman untuk didekati.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun membuat tubuh itu terangkat dan terduduk di depannya, membuat Baekhyun tersentak sesaat.

"Tuan , berapa lama kita sampai kerumahmu?"

"Nanti malam." Ucap Chanyeol pelan, tepatnya berbisik di telinga Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun merinding.

"Apa? Kenapa rumahmu jauh sekali?" pekik Baekhyun.

"Tuan, biar aku saja yang membawa bocah ini. Sepertinya dia sangat berisik." Ucap Sehun yang berjalan disamping Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Kau bilang aku bocah? Kau pikir seberapa dewasa dirimu hah?" bentak Baekhyun kearah Sehun, membuat lelaki itu menatap tajam dan melambatkan laju kudanya.

"Menyebalkan." Gerutu Baekhyun pelan.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu berapa usiamu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Li-lima belas tahun ini." Jawab Baekhyun gugup ketika merasakan hawa nafas Chanyeol menerpa tengkuknya seolah menggelitiknya.

" Uhm, tuan bisakah anda bicara tidak terlalu dekat, a-aku merasa…" ucap Baekhyun sedikit takut.

"Apa?"tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"Tidak nyaman."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm."

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku." Sahut Chanyeol masih tetap tenang.

"Tidak masalah."

Chanyeol memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya namun hentakan dari kuda yang mereka naiki membuat keduanya tersentak-sentak dan kembali menjadi semakin dekat, sehingga Baekhyun memilih untuk tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi.

Meski jantungnya entah mengapa berdetak sangat kencang, dan tubuhnya sedikit menengang, ia mencoba mengabaikannya dan memilih untuk mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Tuan, siapa namamu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol." Ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengernyit sebentar merasa familiar dengan nama tersebut namun ia tidak memiliki petunjuk.

Selama perjalanan Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman karena hembusan nafas hangat sosok dibelakangnya selalu mengenai lehernya yang sensitif , namun entah mengapa ia tidak berani untuk menyuruh sosok itu menjauhkan kepalanya lagi, karena itu akan percuma.

Ketika hari mulai petang , mereka tiba di sebuah gerbang besar membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Wow Tuan, kau berkerja diistana?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mengangguk.

"Ya, dan aku tinggal disini." Ucap Chanyeol lalu membawa tubuh Baekhyun memasuki istana. Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun menginjakan kakinya di halaman istana, membuatnya terpesona dengan seluruh pemandangan dan desain yang ada hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa para pengawal memberi hormat pada sosok dibelakangnya.

Mereka melompat dari kuda dan dengan perlahan memasuki istana.

"Wow aku tebak kau memiliki posisi yang cukup baik. Apa kau seorang prajurit?" Sehun ingin menyumpal mulut Baekhyun dengan pedangnya, namun Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya meminta Sehun untuk tenang.

Chanyeol berbisik ke Jongin agar meminta para pelayan menyiapkan kamar yang layak untuk Baekhyun dan pria itu mengangguk sebelum akhirnya pergi.

"Baekhyun? Ayo ikut aku!" ucap Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke dalam kamarnya.

"Woaaahh." Baekhyun terperangah melihat ruangan luas dan megah di depannya.

"Woah tuan, aku rasa aku akan bekerja diistana nanti. Jika prajurit memiliki kamar sebesar ini, lalu bagaimana dengan kamar Sang Raja?" Chanyeol yang sedang membuka jubahnya menoleh.

"Kau tidak pernah melihat Sang Raja?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggeleng lalu memberikan isyarat lewat tubuhnya 'apa aku boleh duduk disini?' dan dibalas anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Belum. Raja jarang terlihat. Tapi teman-temanku berkata bahwa Raja adalah orang yang dingin dan menyeramkan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melompat-lompatkan pantatnya diatas ranjang Chanyeol. Tidak pernah mendapatkan tempat seempuk itu untuk ia duduki seumur hidupnya.

"Benarkah? Apa teman-temanmu pernah melihat Raja?"

"Tidak. Mereka hanya mendengar dari mulut ke mulut. Aku rasa untuk bisa bertemu dengan Raja pasti sangat sulit. Raja pasti orang yang sangat sibuk dengan kantung mata hitam di sekitar matanya dan wajah seperti ini." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menirukan wajah orang kelelahan. Chanyeol terkekeh sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi ada beberapa yang bilang bahwa Raja sangat tampan. Aku jadi penasaran. Bisakah kau membuatku bertemu Raja? Ah, atau tidak cukup membuatku melihatnya dari jauh."

"Tentu, tapi tidak sekarang. Sekarang sebaiknya kau mandi dan setelahnya kembali kemari!"

"Baiklah." Baekhyun bangkit dengan sedikit malas dan setelahnya ia berhenti lalu memutar tubuhnya.

"Tuan, dimana aku harus mandi?" Chanyeol yang sedang mengancingkan bajunya menoleh dan menunjuk sebuah pintu lain di dalam kamar tersebut.

"Baiklah." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan pelan ke sebuah pintu besar. Ia mendorongnya pelan dan wajahnya terkejut bukan main melihat sebuah ruangan besar dengan pencahayaan temaram.

Ruangan yang cukup lembab dengan sebuah kolam kecil di tengah-tengahnya dan sebuah pancuran air berkepala singa, juga aroma wewangian yang begitu menyengat.

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dan melihat Chanyeol sedang berdiri di depan meja sedang melakukan sesuatu.

"Wow Tuan, kamar mandimu sangat luas. Kau memiliki banyak perlengkapan disana dan bahkan sebuah kolam ? Ini sangat menakjubkan, boleh aku bermain di dalam kolamnya?"

"Tentu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil. Ketika ia akan kembali berfokus pada berkas-berkas diatas mejanya, suara Baekhyun kembali terdengar.

"Boleh aku menuang wewangiannya sesuka hati?"

"Lakukan apapun yang kau sukai."

"Wow, aku semakin menyukai tempat ini dan dirimu Tuan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Baekhyun berseru senang melupakan rasa kesal pada keluarganya yang baginya telah mengusirnya. Ia bermain-bermain di dalam kolam air panas kecil itu dan berenang seperti ikan. Ia juga memberikan banyak wewangian pada air kolam tersebut yang menurutnya bisa membuatnya tenang.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Baekhyun keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan sebuah jubah mandi yang ia ambil secara acak.

"Wow." Ia kembali berseru melihat sebuah meja disudut ruangan berisi banyak sekali makanan dan satu pasang pakaian diatas ranjang. Dengan cepat ia memakai pakaian tidur itu dan berjalan kearah meja makan.

"Apa ini untukku?" gumamnya pelan, seketika pintu terbuka dan menampakan sosok Chanyeol yang sudah rapi.

"Tuan juga sudah mandi?"

"Hm."

"Jadi kau boleh menggunakan kamar mandi lain selain milikmu?" Chanyeol mengangguk canggung, "Tentu." Sahutnya .

"Ini keren, aku akan menjadi seorang prajurit nanti." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Lalu apa ini_"

"Ayo kita makan bersama!" potong Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Asyik." Baekhyun segera duduk di salah satu dari dua kursi yang tersedia. Ia nampak bersemangat, lalu mencakupkan kedua tangannya dan berdoa sangat cepat membuat Chanyeol yang baru akan berdoa mengernyit heran.

"Selamat makan." Ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

Sejam setelahnya Baekhyun berbaring diatas ranjang milik Chanyeol dengan perut kekenyangan, ia menoleh kearah pintu menantikan kedatangan Chanyeol yang tadi berkata akan pergi sebentar.

Ketika pintu terbuka, ia melihat sosok Chanyeol memasuki ruangan dengan pakaian yang menurut Baekhyun sangat mewah untuk ukuran prajurit.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku memilki sedikit urusan, ada rapat kecil."

"Apa kau bertemu Raja?" Chanyeol menggeleng pelan lalu mulai melepas pakaiannya hingga menyisakan kemeja putih polos dan celana hitam kain di tubuhnya.

"Oh, sementara kau tidur disini bersamaku. Kamarmu belum selesai disiapkan."

"Tidak masalah. Aku suka disini, ranjangnya sangat empuk. Lagipula ranjang ini terlalu besar untuk ditiduri sendiri, iya kan?" dan Chanyeol mengangguk setuju.

Chanyeol berbaring disamping Baekhyun yang memainkan kaki dan tangannya dengan senang. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang bermain diatas hamparan salju. Chanyeol memperhatikannya sejenak, bocah itu sangat manis dan menggemaskan, tapi kemudian ia ingat dengan tujuannya membawa Baekhyun ke Istana.

"Baekhyun?"

"Hm?"sahut Baekhyun sambil masih menikmati empuknya ranjang yang ia tiduri tidak seperti miliknya yang terbuat dari jerami.

"Tentang…tentang…" Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit, lidahnya seolah kelu dan mendadak kalimat yang telah ia susun teracak begitu saja di otaknya.

"Ada apa Tuan?"

"Ah, lupakan ! tidurlah!"

…

..

.

Baekhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Tidak pernah ia merasa senyaman ini seumur hidupnya. Rasanya damai ketika tidak ada teriakan kakak-kakak perempuannya atau suara ribut dari mesih gergaji ayahnya yang membuatnya dengan terpaksa terbangun.

Ketika kesadarannya terkumpul Baekhyun membuka matanya dan tidak menemukan siapapun disebelahnya lalu ia menoleh dan terkejut mendapati beberapa wanita berjejer di samping tempat tidurnya dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Si-siapa kalian?" tanya Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang menjawab seperti yang diperintahkan pada mereka, namun mereka segera bergerak untuk meletakan sebuah meja diatas kaki Baekhyun , menutupinya dengan kain lalu meletakkan beberapa makanan di atas meja itu beserta segelas susu.

"Selamat makan Tuan." Ucap salah satu dari mereka, lalu melangkah mundur bersamaan dan membalik tubuh mereka membelakangi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkejut, namun aroma makanan di depannya membuatnya melupakan segala bentuk pertanyaan yang menghinggapi kepalanya. Dengan wajah senang ia mengambil garpu dan pisau lalu mulai memakan sarapannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa bersyukur terlahir ke dunia.

Ketika usai membersihkan diri setelah sarapan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar Istana. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil tersenyum pada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, namun tidak mendapat balasan setimpal selain kernyitan di dahi mereka.

Istana itu sungguh sangat besar , Baekhyun bahkan memperkirakan jika halaman istana saja 100 kali lipat lebih besar dari ladangnya lalu bagaimana dengan keseluruhan istana, ia terus berpikir sambil melangkahkan kakinya dengan wajah senang.

Ketika ia menyipitkan matanya ia melihat seekor burung bertengker di sebuah pohon di taman kecil di dekat tempatnya berdiri. Ia menyebrangi koridor dan menginjakkan kakinya diatas rerumputan hijau.

Matanya mengintip mangsanya di balik ketapel yang sedang ia kencangkan.

"Kena kau!"

SEEEB!

Jantung Baekhyun seolah melompat keluar saat ia menoleh ke kiri ia mendapati ketapelnya menancap di pohon dengan sebuah pedang menjuat dan ikut tertancap.

Dengan cepat ia menoleh kearah berlawanan dan mendapati sosok berwajah dingin menatap kearahnya sambil berjalan pelan.

"Peraturan di dalam istana tidak boleh membunuh binatang,kecuali binatang itu membahayakan." Itu Jendral Oh Sehun. Baekhyun menatap sosok itu dengan wajah kesal, ia merasa tindakan sosok itu terlalu berlebihan karena bergerak sedikit saja maka bisa dipastikan bahwa yang menempel disana bisa jadi kepalanya.

"Aku tidak membunuh." Ucap Baekhyun kesal mencoba mengabaikan sosok yang menurutnya sejak awal memang tidak pernah menyukainya.

Baekhyun meraih pedang itu dengan kaki dijinjitkan lalu mencoba menariknya namun itu menancap dengan sangat kuat membuat Baekhyun menaikkan kedua kakinya di batang pohon dan menarik kuat dengan kedua tangannya.

Sehun berdecak dan berjalan mendekat, lalu dalam sekali tarikan pedang itu terlepas membuat ketapel itu terjatuh bersamaan dengan tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeram kesal, namun Sehun telah pergi meninggalkanya tanpa bicara.

Baekhyun mencoba melupakan kejadian menjengkelkan itu dengan mencari kesenangan lain, ia menemukan sebuah kolam kecil dengan banyak ikan yang terlihat jelas dari atas permukaan.

Baekhyun menoleh sekitar dan mengambil ranting, lalu mencoba merakit sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk memancing.

Sehun berdiri dari kejauhan dan menatap malas kearah Baekhyun. Ia berdecak kesal atas tugas yang diberikan Sang Raja padanya untuk menjaga seorang bocah yang sangat menyebalkan.

Ketika ia melihat Baekhyun dengan sebuah pancingan di tangannya dan mencoba menapakkan kakinya pada sebuah batu, Sehun mengambil batu berukuran sedang lalu mencoba membidik kaki Baekhyun dengan itu.

Ketika ia akan melempar, ia sudah mendengar suara seseorang terjatuh kedalam kolam , dan itu Baekhyun. Lalu suara 'yes' yang cukup keras dimana ketika ia menoleh menemukan Jongin berdiri beberapa meter darinya di balik pilar sambil bersorak senang.

Mata mereka bertemu dan Jongin melemparkan sebuah hormat candaan yang seolah mengatakan 'senang bisa membantu kawan' dan Sehun tersenyum senang, keduanya menoleh dan mendapati seorang bocah berusaha keluar dari kolam dengan sebuah umpatan dan tubuh basah kuyup.

…

..

.

Chanyeol menutup matanya pelan , ia sedang berada di ruang kerjanya ketika Tuan Lee dan pengikutnya datang lalu mulai mengoceh tentang ritual yang harus ia lakukan.

"Tapi Tuan Lee, berikan dia waktu untuk beradaptasi, aku tidak mungkin menidurinya secepat itu."

"Tapi jangan menunda terlalu lama tuan, anda sendiri pun bilang bila anda belum sepenuhnya mempercayai ramalan itu dan belum pula yakin bahwa dia adalah anak ke 12 dari 12 saudara seperti ucapan keluarga Byun"

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku mengerti, hanya saja…" Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya dan keningnya berkerut, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi.

"Tolong Paduka pikirkan tentang rakyat Northwest dan kelangsungan kerajaan ini. Setidaknya bila dia bukan orangnya kita masih bisa segera mempersiapkan rencana lainnya."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan lalu menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, sekarang biarkan aku sendiri Tuan Lee." Tuan Lee mengangguk lalu segera bergegas memberi hormat dan berjalan keluar bersama dua anak buahnya.

Ketika merasa bosan dan tertekan Chanyeol memilih untuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya ditemani oleh tiga orang pengawal istana.

Chanyeol mengernyit heran ketika pintu terbuka dan ia menemukan genangan air terseret di lantai dan saat mencari sumbernya ia mendapati seorang bocah yang berdiri memunggunginya dengan punggung telanjang dan sebuah handuk menutup tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun menoleh terkejut dan ia tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku Tuan, aku terjatuh di kolam saat hendak menangkap ikan." Chanyeol mengernyit dan mencoba mengalihkan matanya dari tubuh putih polos dihadapannya.

"Bersihkan dirimu, lalu kita akan segera makan siang." Baekhyun mengangguk lalu membungkuk untuk mengambil baju basahnya yang tergeletak dilantai.

"Tidak! Hanya biarkan itu, aku akan meminta pelayan membersihkanya."

"Baiklah." Ucap Baekhyun tak acuh sambil berjalan kearah kamar mandi, sementara Chanyeol mencoba mengatur nafasnya ketika nyaris melihat bagian belakang tubuh Baekhyun saat akan membungkuk, ia hanya tidak terbiasa melihat hal vulgar seperti itu.

Ketika mereka makan siang di kamar dengan berbagai menu yang sangat lezat Chanyeol berkata bahwa kamar Baekhyun akan segera selesai dan bisa ditempati malam ini, Baekhyun bersorak senang namun kemudian meminta Chanyeol untuk membiarkannya menginap sehari lagi.

Chanyeol awalnya mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan semua keinginan Baekhyun, namun setelahnya ia mengangguk setuju.

…

...

.

Malam harinya ketika mereka memutuskan untuk berbaring setelah membersihkan diri secara terpisah. Chanyeol mencoba mencairkan suasana , ia harus segera menjalankan hal yang disarankan Tuan Lee.

Untuk itu ia rasa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat.

"Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menoleh kearah Baekhyun diujung ranjangnya yang sedang berusaha menutup mata dengan wajah tersenyum karena bantal bulu angsa dibawah kepalanya yang terasa sangat nyaman.

"Iya Tuan?"

"Kau ingat apa pesan ayahmu?"

"Tentu, aku harus menurutimu Tuan."

"Jika begitu.." Chanyeol berpindah lalu menindih tubuh Baekhyun yang membuat lelaki itu terlonjak kaget.

"Bisakah kau melakukan tiga hal untukku?" tanya Chanyeol tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dengan tubuh membeku dan tatapan yang terkunci pada mata Chanyeol.

"Pertama percaya padaku!" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Kedua jangan pernah membenciku!" kembali Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ketiga jangan pernah melarikan diri!"

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya lakukan itu!" Baekhyun kembali mengangguk.

"Sekarang, lakukan tugas pertamamu. Percaya padaku!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus lengan Baekhyun pelan membuat Baekhyun merinding.

"Tu-Tuan."

"Percaya padaku Baek!" bisik Chanyeol lalu menyatukan bibir mereka.

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya semakin menengang ketika sebuah benda lunak menyentuh permukaan bibirnya, tentu Baekhyun tahu itu adalah sebuah ciuman namun ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berciuman 'dengan benar' selain menyatukan dua belah bibir atau gigitan asal dari salah satunya.

Awalnya ia pikir yang mereka lakukan salah, setelahnya ia berpikir bahwa ini adalah bentuk balas dendam dari apa yang telah ia lakukan diatas kuda saat itu yang mana harus ia bayar dengan menuruti kemauan Tuan-nya, tapi setelahnya lagi ia berpikir bahwa ini menyenangkan dan ia harus membalasnya.

Ciuman Chanyeol sangat lembut, membuat Baekhyun terlena dan menutup kedua matanya membiarkan bibirnya terbuka agar Chanyeol bisa memasukan lidahnya.

"Eummmhh.." Baekhyun melenguh ketika ciuman itu terputus dan ia merasakan hisapan-hisapan kecil pada lehernya.

Baekhyun mendongak membiarkan yang lebih tua untuk memberikan sensasi geli pada permukaan kulitnya.

Ciuman Chanyeol berpindah dengan mengecup setiap bagian yang ia lewati sambil perlahan tangannya membuka kancing baju Baekhyun lalu berhenti tepat dikedua puting Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya, memperhatikan bagaimana mulus dan polosnya tubuh itu. Baekhyun tidak terlalu kurus, namun organ tubuhnya masih harus berkembang . Ia tidak memiliki lemak begitu juga dengan otot, tubuhnya benar-benar masih kecil.

Chanyeol berperang dengan pemikirannya, ia tidak seharusnya menodai seorang anak kecil sementara dirinya sudah melewati ulang tahunnya yang ke 35 diakhir tahun kemarin, tapi ia kembali memikirkan tentang nasib kerajaannya.

Jika Baekhyun memang benar satu-satunya yang bisa memberikannya keturunan, tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba. Untuk itu ia kembali melajutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Aaaahh~" Baekhyun mendesah merasakan hisapan lembut yang membuat tubuhnya seolah tersengat aliran listrik tak kasat mata. Baekhyun mendongak dengan mata tertutup sambil menyematkan jemarinya pada helaian hitam milik pria diatasnya.

Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika mendengar desahan Baekhyun. Selama ini ia tidak pernah memperlakukan para wanita yang ditidurinya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, kecuali saat pertama kali melakukannya dengan sang permaisuri.

Namun tetap saja bagi Chanyeol apa yang ia telah lakukan pada permaisuri dan dengan apa yang ia sedang lakukan sekarang dengan Baekhyun sangat berbeda. Ia seolah memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti sebuah kaca yang mudah pecah.

Pelan, lembut, halus dan penuh kehati-hatian.

"Aaah~Tuannhhh.." Baekhyun kembali mendesah ketika Chanyeol berpindah pada puting lainnya dan memilin puting sebelumnya.

Entah mengapa Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu bergejolak ketika mendengar desahan anak laki-laki yang memiliki jarak usia 20 tahun dibawahnya itu. Hisapan Chanyeol terlepas dan ia kembali mengecup perut datar Baekhyun, lalu berhenti ketika melihat celana Baekhyun masih terpasang.

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya pelan, lalu dengan hati-hati menarik celana itu turun.

"Tuanhhh." Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol yang akan menurunkan celananya, menatap kearah mata lelaki di depannya dengan wajah kesakitan. Chanyeol menyadari itu, ia memegang tangan Baekhyun dan bergerak naik untuk berbisik di telinga yang lebih kecil.

"Aku akan membantumu, aku akan lembut. Percaya padaku!" Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dan membiarkan sosok itu membantu kesakitannya karena ereksi yang sedang ia alami.

Celana itu terlepas dan Chanyeol menatap penis kecil itu dengan ragu. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat milik orang lain dan kini akan melakukan sesuatu pada benda tersebut.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya pelan dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, lalu melirik kearah Baekhyun yang menutup matanya dengan wajah kesakitan.

Perlahan ia menggenggam benda kecil itu, lalu memainkannya pelan membuat Baekhyun menggeliat dan mencengkram spreinya dengan kuat.

Ketika merasa hal ia yang lakukan membuat suatu perasaan di dalam dirinya bangkit dan merasa kurang puas, ia mulai menaik turunkan tangannya yang melingkari penis kecil Baekhyun.

"Aaaahhh….aahhh…" desahan Baekhyun sangat keras membuat gairah Chanyeol semakin meningkat.

Permainan Chanyeol semakin kuat membuat Baekhyun menggeliat dan dadanya membusung ketika ia merasakan sesuatu akan mendobrak keluar dari salurannya.

"Aaaahh." Sperma Baekhyun memuncrat melewati sisi kiri kepala Chanyeol dan beberapa mengotori dada Baekhyun dan tangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terengah dengan tubuh dibasahi keringat membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan iba. Chanyeol kembali merangkak diatas tubuh Baekhyun , memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil di kening yang lebih kecil dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang Baekhyun.

"Kau nampak kelelahan. Tidurlah!" ucap Chanyeol lalu membalik tubuhnya dan membelakangi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan nafas masih terengah lalu melirik sosok yang memunggunginya dan perlahan rona merah menjalari wajahnya membuatnya menepuk pipinya pelan lalu berbalik.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menggigit bibirnya, kejadian tadi masih terekam jelas diingatannya.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa Tuan yang seharusnya menjadikannya pelayan –menurutnya- malah melakukan hal intim padanya, tapi Baekhyun tidak berpikir terlalu jauh karena ia selalu berpikir secara sederhana.

Ia menyukai hal yang dilakukan Tuan Park, dan ia tidak keberatan dengan itu. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah berkeringatnya.

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan lalu menatap lurus kearah lantai. Ia tidak bisa menyakiti anak kecil itu dengan menidurinya secepat ini. Chanyeol rasa anak kecil seperti Baekhyun harus didekati secara perlahan, atau mungkin itu hanya alasan untuk Chanyeol mengelak karena sesungguhnya ia belum siap untuk meniduri seorang laki-laki.

…

..

.

…

Pagi harinya selesai membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang telah disiapkan oleh para pelayan istana, Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari kamar milik Chanyeol, memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar istana.

Ia melangkah pelan mencoba menghindari para anggota istana yang memiliki pangkat tinggi, namun ia akan menyapa para pelayan istana dengan senyum manisnya, seperti biasa.

"Hei!" panggil Baekhyun ketika melihat Jongin berdiri di koridor istana sambil menatap ke depan. Jongin menoleh dan menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kim!" panggil Baekhyun senang lalu berlari kecil menghampiri sosok itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dikamar Tuan Park." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menggaruk lehernya. Jongin menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda dileher Baekhyun, lalu ia menyeringai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalam bersama Paduka?"

"Paduka?" tanya Baekhyun heran, dan Jongin mengutuk kebodohannya lalu menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bilang paduka, aku bilang Park, Tuan Park." Elak Jongin.

"Oh, kami…" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya ketika menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa menceritakan apa yang telah mereka lakukan semalam, entah mengapa pipinya terasa memanas dan perutnya terasa melilit setiap kali ia mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Kami tertidur. Aku sangat lelah, dan Tuan Park juga kelelahan."

"Tentu, itu adalah malam yang panjang bukan?"

"Hm mungkin. Oh iya, bisa kau beritahu dimana tempat prajurit berlatih?" tanya Baekhyun. Jongin kembali menaikkan alisnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin melihat Tuan Park berlatih." Ucap Baekhyun dan Jongin menghela nafas.

"Jauh darisini. Tapi kau bisa mengikuti koridor ini dan setelahnya bertanya pada pelayan yang berlalu lalang."

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya pelan, lalu tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti.

"Kim, apa jabatanmu di Istana ini?" tanya Baekhyun heran. Jongin menggaruk bagian belakang telinganya sambil tersenyum canggung. Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban , akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk perlahan memikirkan asumsinya.

"Hm, aku rasa kau seorang pelayan mengingat kau menghormati Tuan Park yang hanya seorang prajurit." Ucap Baekhyun santai sambil kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Apa?" pekik Jongin terkejut, rasanya ia ingin menebas kepala lelaki menyebalkan di depannya jika tidak mengingat bahwa lelaki itu yang menjadi satu-satunya harapan Kerajaan.

Ketika ia kembali kagum dengan seluruh arsitektur istana, ia membulatkan tekadnya bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang prajurit istana kelak melihat bagaimana hidup seorang Park Chanyeol yang sangat menyenangkan.

Baekhyun menoleh kekiri dan kekanan secara bergantian, ia pikir ia tersesat sekarang. Istana begitu besar dan sepertinya ia sudah berjalan cukup jauh, melampau batas yang seharusnya.

Mengikuti kata hatinya Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya melewati koridor istana, ketika akan berbelok ia melihat Chanyeol yang keluar dari sebuah ruangan besar yang membuat seketika senyuman Baekhyun merekah.

Ia hendak menghampiri Chanyeol namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat beberapa orang mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang. Baekhyun segera menyembunyikan dirinya dan membiarkan rombongan orang-orang itu melewatinya.

Baekhyun mengernyit menatap sosok Chanyeol yang mendapat banyak sekali penghormatan dari semua orang yang melewatinya.

"HA!" Baekhyun menoleh mendengar suara keras dari jarak yang cukup dekat. Ia berlari menuju arah suara itu dan matanya seketika membulat dengan bibir yang terbuka lebar menyaksikan ratusan orang-orang berbaris rapi dengan tombak dan pedang mereka.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika melihat seseorang yang cukup ia kenal berdiri di tempat tertinggi dan menyaksikan setiap gerakan orang-orang dibawahnya. Dia si lelaki pendiam berkulit putih pucat, Oh Sehun. Dan tak lama sosok lain datang, dia Jongin yang langsung bergabung bersama Sehun.

"Permisi!" ucap Baekhyun pada beberapa pelayan yang lewat.

"Siapa mereka semua?" tanya Baekhyun. Tiga orang pelayan itu menoleh sebentar lalu melirik kearah Baekhyun dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"Mereka prajurit istana, kau tidak tahu?" Baekhyun terdiam sambil memikirkan banyak hal, lalu ia kembali bertanya.

"Apa seorang pelayan boleh berdiri diatas sana?" tunjuk Baekhyun kearah Jongin dan Sehun.

"Ssst! Jangan sembarangan! Mereka bukan pelayan, mereka adalah Jendral Oh dan Jendral Kim. Pengawal setia Paduka. Apa kau baru disini?" tanya salah satu pelayan itu. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Tadi kau bilang Paduka?" gumam Baekhyun pelan dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Apa yang kau maksud Paduka Raja?"

"Tentu, siapa lagi." Sahut pelayan itu.

"Berapa lama kau di istana ini?"

"Aku baru disini. Ah aku tiba tiga hari yang lalu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum ramah kemudian, menyadari bahwa tiga pelayan di depannya adalah satu-satunya pelayan yang bisa diajak bicara.

"Hm, bolehkah aku tahu kemana jalan untuk kembali ke kamar Tuan ku?"

"Siapa Tuan mu?"

"Tuan Park."

"Tuan Park?"

"hhmm….Park Chanyeol." Seketika mata para pelayan itu melebar dan mulut mereka menganga.

"Ja..jadi..kau.. aahh..tidak… maafkan aku.." Baekhyun mengernyit sebentar lalu mengangguk melihat pelayan itu segera mengambil tiga langkah mundur dengan sopan , berusaha menjaga jarak lalu menundukan wajahnya menghindari kontak mata sebagai tata krama.

"Bisakah kalian menunjukan padaku?"

"Biar kami antarkan Tuan." Ucap para pelayan itu sambil menundukan wajahnya dan memberi hormat lalu meminta Baekhyun berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya ketika sampai di dalam kamar Chanyeol. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan tiba-tiba teringat akan keluarganya. Mendadak perasaan rindu itu muncul.

Ia rindu bagaiaman keempat kakak perempuannya yang menjengkelkan akan berteriak memanggil namanya, ia rindu bagaimana ia menjahili keempat gadis itu dengan kenakalannya, ia rindu bagaimana ia akan mengadu pada ayahnya dan tentu ia yang mendapat pembelaan, ia rindu bagaimana aroma masakan ibunya dan bagaimana wanita itu akan mendiaminya jika ia mulai berulah.

Tak hanya itu, ia juga rindu kamar tuanya, ranjang tak kokohnya, kasur bekas yang tidak empuk dan deritan pintu kayunya yang nyaris roboh, bahkan ia merindukan meja makan besar mereka yang juga sudah tua serta rumah gubuk mereka yang telah melindunginya sejak ia dilahirkan.

Bagaimana mereka akan duduk diatas lantai mengelilingi perapian ketika musim dingin tiba dan berbagi kehangatan di dalam selimut usang yang sama, bernyanyi hingga semua merasa lelah dan tertidur.

Ia merindukan semua itu, ia merindukan keluarganya.

"Aku merindukan kalian." Gumam Baekhyun sambil membalik tubuhnya dan kemudian memilih untuk tidur. Mengabaikan perasaannya demi menebus kesalahannya pada Tuan Park.

…

..

.

Ketika membuka mata, ia kembali dikejutkan dengan sosok para pelayan yang sudah berbaris rapi di samping ranjangnya.

"Saatnya membersihkan diri Tuan." Ucap salah satu pelayan. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu segera turun dari ranjang. Namun gerakannya ditahan dan beberapa pelayan mencoba melepaskan pakaiannya.

"Tunggu! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun mencoba mempertahankan pakaiannya. Pelayan-pelayan itu tidak menjawab namun masih tetap mencoba melepas pakaian Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri,biar aku sendiri!" Ucap Baekhyun masih berusaha memegang pakaiannya.

Suara pintu dari arah belakang membuat gerakan para pelayan terhenti dan segera melangkah mundur sambil membungkukkan tubuh mereka.

"Keluarlah!" ucap Chanyeol yang kini berjalan ke dalam ruangan. Mereka mengangguk lalu dengan sopan undur diri. Baekhyun menarik pakaiannya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? kau tidak menyukainya? Aku yang menyuruh mereka melakukannya."

"Aku bisa sendiri, kemarin pun aku melakukannya sendiri, kenapa mereka harus melakukan hal yang bisa aku lakukan sendiri? Jangan meminta mereka melakukan apa yang bisa aku lakukan sendiri Tuan!" gerutu Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang semula tersentak lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu mandilah! Setelah itu kita makan malam." Ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Ketika Baekhyun mengingat sesuatu untuk ditanyakan dia berbalik, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat sosok Tuannya sedang melepaskan pakaiannya dan terlihatlah punggung tegap yang kokoh membuat sesuatu di dalam diri Baekhyun berteriak malu.

Dengan cepat ia berbalik dan segera memasuki kamar mandi untuk segera membersihkan diri dan makan malam, karena ia merasa sangat lapar.

Kini keduanya duduk saling berhadapan di meja bulat di dalam kamar Chanyeol yang sudah disuguhi banyak sekali makanan. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sambil memakan nasinya.

"Hmmm… Tuan, ba..bagaimana harimu?" tanya Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan. Chanyeol meletakkan alat makannya dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Seperti biasa."

"Apa menjadi seorang prajurit melelahkan?" Chanyeol terdiam sebentar lalu terkekeh.

"Mungkin. Lalu?... bagaimana dengan harimu?"

"Huh." Baekhyun menghela nafas membuat Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Membosankan." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam lalu meraih kembali alat makannnya. Ia kembali memakan makanannya dengan pelan namun pikirannya terfokus pada Baekhyun.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Hhmm.. bagaimana bila Tuan membiarkanku ikut berlatih bersama Tuan? Lagipula aku sudah membulatkan tekadku bahwa aku akan menjadi seorang prajurit kelak."

"Benarkah? Apa kau pikir menjadi seorang prajurit membanggakan? Tidakkah kau ingin menjadi sesuatu yang lebih tinggi?" Baekhyun memasang wajah berpikirnya.

"Seperti?" tanyanya pelan.

"Hm, pendamping Raja?" tanya Chanyeol ragu. Baekhyun seketika menghentikan acara makannya lalu bangkit.

"Mendadak aku mengantuk, hoaaamm." Ucap Baekhyun sambil merentangkan tangannya dan berjalan kearah ranjang. Chanyeol sempat terkejut karena seumur hidup tidak ada yang pernah meninggalkan meja makan ketika sedang makan bersamanya. Namun Chanyeol bisa memaklumi anak laki-laki yang kini berbaring di ranjangnya dengan posisi terlentang.

"Kau tahu Tuan? Itu adalah hal paling mustahil yang akan pernah terjadi." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap langit-langit kamar Chanyeol yang jauh diatasnya.

"Aku setuju." Gumam Baekhyun pelan.

"Kakak-kakak perempuanku selalu meledekku dengan itu, dan aku tidak menyangka bahwa anda melakukan hal yang sama."

"Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol yang telah meletakkan alat makannya dan memilih menatap Baekhyun yang berbaring.

"Hm. Mereka sangat suka mengangguku, mereka selalu menghina tubuhku karena aku sangat kecil untuk ukuran laki-laki dan kata mereka aku sangat manja dan cengeng, padahal aku tidak seperti itu." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil mendengar lelaki dihadapannya bercerita panjang lebar.

Seumur hidupnya setelah kematian kedua orangtuanya Chanyeol tidak pernah membagi keluh kesahnya pada siapapun, bahkan terhadap sang permaisuri. Tapi kini sosok lelaki dihadapannya bercerita tanpa ada jarak pemisah diantara mereka yang menjadi pembatas.

"Seandainya Baekhee tidak meninggal pasti aku tidak akan sendiri menanggung beban yang berat ini." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Baekhee? Dia saudara kembarmu?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Iya, Baekhee adalah saudari kembarku. Kata ibu kami hanya berbeda 10 menit, kami kembar identik. Bahkan jika kakak-kakak perempuanku mendandaniku seperti perempuan, tidak ada yang bisa membedakan kami."

"Lalu kemana perginya saudari perempuanmu itu?"

"Tuhan membawanya untuk tinggal bersama di surga. Saat itu kami terserang demam secara bersamaan, ayah tidak punya uang untuk berobat. Aku masih ingat ibu menangis disamping kami sambil menggenggam jemari kami dan kakak-kakaku juga ikut menangis ketika tubuhku mengalami kejang. Rasanya sungguh sakit, tubuhku seperti terbakar dan mataku terasa panas, lalu pandanganku menjadi buram." Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Ayah berkata bahwa jika aku tidak kuat, aku bisa melepaskan semua rasa sakitku. Aku menoleh dan melihat Baekhee sama seperti keadaanku, tapi dia jauh lebih baik. Umurku baru tujuh tahun saat itu tapi aku tahu maksud ayahku, bahwa mereka mengikhlaskan aku pergi. Aku menutup mataku dan tersenyum senang karena setidaknya aku akan mati dengan orang-orang yang menyayangiku." Dia tersenyum saat mengambil jeda dalam ucapannya, membuat Chanyeol menatap sosok itu lebih dalam.

"Aku tidak membenci ayah karena tidak bisa mengobatiku, jadi aku berdoa di dalam tidurku pada Tuhan agar jika aku terlahir nanti aku ingin tetap menjadi anak-anak dari mereka. Aku tidak merasakan kesakitan itu lagi, dan setelahnya semua gelap. Aku terbangun dipagi hari dan keadaan sepi. Aku pikir mungkin aku sudah di surga, tapi aku tidak melihat satupun malaikat." Chanyeol kembali tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Lalu aku menuruni ranjang dan berjalan perlahan, hingga aku melihat seluruh anggota keluargaku duduk diruang tengah dengan wajah tertunduk. Aku bertanya tapi mereka hanya memelukku sambil menangis, lalu aku sadar bahwa aku tidak melihat Baekhee diantara mereka. Ayah bilang Tuhan telah membawanya, dan aku harus bisa menerima itu. Tapi aku tidak mengerti, bukankah seharusnya aku yang mati karena kemarin aku masih melihat Baekhee masih bisa tersenyum kearahku, tapi tidak…" Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Aaah, Tuan maafkan aku! Aku mengoceh panjang lebar membuat acara makan anda menjadi terusik maafkan aku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum , ia tidak menangis ketika menceritakan itu karena kata ibunya ia tidak boleh menangis sesuatu yang telah pergi.

"Lalu diantara kau dan Baekhee, siapa yang lahir paling akhir?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Baekhee…" Chanyeol membuka matanya lebar, ia tersentak. Mungkinkah ia telah salah…

"Baekhee yang aku harap untuk terlahir setelahku, agar aku bisa menjadi seorang kakak, tapi nyatanya aku benar-benar anak bungsu dikeluargaku dan aku membenci kenyataan itu. " Seketika senyuman Chanyeol terpatri diwajahnya.

 **Sebelas**

 **( Chanyeol menatap seorang bayi dalam gendongan sebelah kiri seorang wanita )**

.

.

 **Dua belas**

 **( Dan satu lagi bayi dengan rupa yang sama yang berada pada tangan sebelah kanan wanita yang sama , dengan mata sipit cerah yang tersenyum memperlihatkan gusi kemerahannya )**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol kembali teringat pada hitungan saat berada dirumah keluarga Byun. Dia benar, ramalan itu setidaknya memberinya sedikit harapan. Tiba-tiba ia teringat tentang perkataan Tuan Lee tadi bahwa ia harus sesegera mungkin meniduri Baekhyun untuk membuktikan ucapan peramal itu.

Chanyeol bangkit dan berjalan kearah Baekhyun yang telah memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun baru saja akan masuk kealam mimpinya, jika saja ia tidak merasakan sesuatu menindihnya dan melepas kan satu persatu kancing baju tidurnya.

"Tu…Tuan?"

"Ingat tentang permintaanku? aku harap kau mengikuti ucapanku!." Baekhyun terdiam sambil menatap kearah mata Chanyeol yang kini berada diatasnya.

Perlahan Chanyeol membuka kancing Baekhyun hingga terlepas semua menampakan tubuh putih mulus milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menutup matanya ketika merasakan sebuah kecupan lembut diperpotongan lehernya. Entah mengapa sejak pria yang berada diatasnya kini menyentuhnya kemarin malam, Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan, namun yang ia tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa menolak semua sentuhan itu karena ia menyukai bagaimana tubuhnya merespon.

Tapi kembali pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang kejadian tadi siang beputar diotaknya, ia ingin bertanya namun ada sebuah keraguan dan sedikit rasa takut dibenaknya.

"Aaahh.." Baekhyun mendesah ketika Chanyeol meninggalkan sebuah tanda dilehernya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menutup bibir Baekhyun dengan sebuah ciuman. Baekhyun kembali merasa seolah tubuhnya melayang, hisapan-hisapan lembut di bibirnya membuat Baekhyun melupakan daratan.

Ketika ciuman itu terlepas, Baekhyun melenguh dan mengeratkan remasannya pada bantal dibawah kepalanya, menahan rasa nikmat yang Chanyeol berikan pada permukaan kulit dadanya.

Baekhyun merasa nyaris gila, suara-suara lenguhan aneh terus keluar dari bibirnya. Temperatur di dalam kamar seolah meningkat, membuat bulir-bulir keringat menghiasi wajahnya.

Perlahan Chanyeol menurunkan celana Baekhyun, kali ini ia tidak menyentuh penis kecil yang mulai mencuat itu. Ia mengangkat sedikit kaki Baekhyun lalu membuka belahan pantat mulus di depannya.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya, jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang. Ini pertama kalinya ia melakukan ini, ia tidak pernah berurusan dengan lubang anus sebelumnya dan itu membuatnya sedikit gugup.

Perlahan ia menjulurkan jari telunjuknya dan menekan lubang sempit yang sudah mulai basah tersebut.

"Aaaah.." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang menutup matanya dengan punggung melengkung.

Merasa mendapat kekuatan oleh lenguhan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mulai menggerakan jemarinya. Baekhyun merasa hatinya sedikit sesak, berbagai kemungkinan memenuhi otaknya antara kenikmatan dan jutaan pertanyaan yang menyelimuti pikirannya hingga tanpa ia sadari matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Sa..sakitt.." gumam Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengeluarkan jarinya lalu merangkak naik untuk mencium bibir Baekhyun.

"Bolehh… a-aku bertanya?" tanya Baekhyun ragu ketika wajah mereka bertatapan, Chanyeol mengangguk pelan sambil menyingkirkan helain rambut yang berada di kening Baekhyun namun tidak menyadari air mata Baekhyun adalah air mata kekecewaan bukan karena rasa sakit ditubuhnya.

"Apa…Apa Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin adalah seorang Jendral?" Chanyeol tersentak sejenak, namun sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk pelan.

"Dan..dan..anda seorang Raja?" Kali ini Chanyeol lebih terkejut. Ia memang berencana untuk memberitahukan Baekhyun sejak awal, namun karena kesalahpahaman Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol memilih untuk membiarkan anak lelaki itu menganggapnya seorang prajurit sehingga mereka tidak akan terlalu canggung satu sama lain.

Namun sepertinya hal sebesar itu tidak mudah untuk disembunyikan, membuat Chanyeol memilih untuk mengatakan sejujurnya sekarang, untuk itu ia menatap mata Baekhyun sejenak lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Ke..kenapa? Kenapa anda membohongiku?"

"Aku, aku tidak pernah membohongimu. Kau sendiri yang salah menafsirkan diriku." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Tapi anda bisa menyangkalnya bukan?sehingga tidak membuatku merasa bersalah." Baekhyun membuang wajahnya kesamping membuat Chanyeol kembali tersentak.

"Lalu? Lalu kenapa anda melakukan semua ini? Kenapa anda menyentuh tubuhku setiap malam?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Tanpa ia sadari air matanya mengalir membuat kedua bola mata Chanyeol membulat.

"Maafkan aku, aku terpaksa melakukan ini."

"Apa anda membeliku dari keluargaku dan ingin menjadikanku pemuas nafsu?" Entah mengapa setiap ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol merasa sangat bersalah.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu_"

"Lalu? Apa tujuan anda membawaku pergi dari keluargaku, membuatku membenci mereka karena kesalahpahaman. Apa ini hukuman yang harus aku tanggung karena telah mencium seorang Raja? Bukankah aku sudah meminta maaf? hiks…" Baekhyun terisak. Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya lalu bangkit dan duduk.

"Tidak. Bukan seperti itu."

"Lalu apa? Maafkan aku telah lancang Tuan, tapi aku merasa aku.. aku.. hiks.." Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya dalam posisi miring lalu menutup wajahnya dengan tangan dan terisak. Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun sebentar lalu menghela nafas.

"Aku akan mengabulkan semua keinginanmu, apapun itu aku akan_"

"Aku ingin pulang."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin pulang hiks.. tolong kembalikan aku ke keluargaku Paduka." Ucap Baekhyun masih terisak dengan posisi memunggungi sang Raja.

"Baiklah. Besok aku akan meminta pengawal untuk membawamu pulang."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Baekhyun sambil meringkuk membelakangi Chanyeol sambil memeluk pakaiannya yang telah terbuka.

Chanyeol menatap tubuh telanjang Baekhyun, lalu menarik sebuah selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kurus itu agar tidak kedinginan. Malam itu mereka lalui dalam keterdiaman, hingga nafas teratur Baekhyun mulai terdengar berlomba dengan suara desiran angin malam diluar kamar.

…

..

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan seperti biasa ia mendapati para pelayan yang berjejer rapi disamping ranjangnya namun tidak mendapati Chanyeol disampingnya. Baekhyun teringat kejadian semalam, dan entah mengapa ia merasa dirinya telah lancang pada seorang Raja, namun ia beruntung karena Chanyeol sama sekali tidak marah, dia bukan tipikal penguasa yang kejam.

Ketika sedang menikmati sarapannya seorang pelayan laki-laki masuk dan berbisik pada kepala pelayan wanita yang sedang berdiri disamping Baekhyun.

"Tuan, mereka bilang keluarga anda ada disini. Mereka ingin menemui anda." Seketika mata Baekhyun terbuka lebar dan ia tersenyum bahagia.

"Setelah membersihkan diri, kami akan mengantar anda menemui keluarga anda." Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera menghentikan acara sarapannya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Baekhyun untuk membersihkan diri dan bermain di dalam kolam ketika keluarganya sedang menunggu untuknya.

Baekhyun dengan pakaian bersihnya berjalan mengikuti seorang pelayan yang membawanya pada sebuah ruangan lain di dalam istana. Ketika pintu terbuka Baekhyun memekik senang melihat ayah dan ibunya disana.

"Ayah, Ibu!" teriak Baekhyun lalu segera berlari menghampiri kedua orangtuanya.

"Ah, Baekhyun-ku." Ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku merindukan kalian."

"Kami juga." Ucap Sungmin sambil mengelus rambut putra bungsunya.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja ayah. Bagaimana dengan kalian dan semua noona?"

"Kami juga."

"Apa kalian akan menjemputku?" Kedua alis orangtua Baekhyun berkerut. Mereka mendorong tubuh Baekhyun sebentar sambil menatap wajah putranya.

"Menjemputmu? Apa yang kau maksud menjengukmu?"

"Tidak. Menjemputku. Aku telah meminta Raja untuk memulangkanku."

"APA?" pekik kedua orangtua Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya nak." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggetarkan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau…" Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya, lalu Sungmin melangkah untuk meremas pundak putranya.

"Raja membutuhkanmu, Kerajaan ini membutuhkanmu. Kau adalah satu-satunya harapan Negeri ini Baek."

"Tapi kenapa? apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Apa dengan menjadi pemuas nafsu Raja?"

"Ssst! Jaga bicaramu!" bentak Sungmin. Baekhyun terdiam sambil menatap kedua orangtuanya.

"Tidak. Jauh dari itu Baek. Kami tidak bisa menjelaskanya sebelum Raja memberitahukannya lebih dulu padamu. Yang jelas sekarang, ikuti perintah Raja, apapun itu jangan membantah_"

"Tapi!"

"Dengar! Kau ingin membuat kami bangga bukan? Jika iya, maka kami mohon tolong lakukan itu. Demi keluarga kita Baek!" Baekhyun terdiam, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan mundur.

"Kalian, kalian tidak menyayangiku. Kalian melakukan ini untuk mengusirku dari rumah bukan? Kalian kejam!" ucap Baekhyun lalu berbalik dan berlari keluar ruangan membuat para pelayan yang berjaga diluar terkejut.

"Baekhyun!" Teriak Sungmin namun ditahan oleh dua orang pengawal. Kyuhyun memeluk istrinya sambil mencoba menenangkannya.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan wajah menahan tangis, ia merasa dibuang, ia merasa kedua orangtuanya telah menjualnya. Dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya, lalu meminta para pelayan meninggalkannya sendiri.

Dengan menahan kesalnya, ia melangkah di koridor istana hendak menuju kamar Chanyeol. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar dua orang sedang berbincang dan ketika mengintip ia mengenal kedua orang itu, Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin, atau orang-orang memanggil mereka Jendral Oh dan Jendral Kim.

"Paduka sungguh terlalu baik. Mengapa beliau memulangkan anak itu? Padahal dia satu-satunya harapan istana ini." Ucap Jongin sambil bersandar pada salah satu pilar istana, sementara Sehun berdiri menghadap hamparan rumput hijau di depannya.

"Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Paduka."

"Tapi aku tetap tidak mengerti, kenapa Paduka melepaskan anak itu hanya karena dia menangis ketika Paduka menyentuhnya? Hah, padahal aku sempat melihat wajah senang Paduka, saat tahu bahwa anak laki-laki itu adalah anak ke-12 dari 12 bersaudara seperti ramalan."

"Mungkin Paduka menyerah kali ini. Lagipula siapa yang tahu, jika anak laki-laki itu adalah satu-satunya yang bisa memberikan Paduka keturunan." Sahut Sehun sambil menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghibur Paduka, beliau terlihat sangat bersedih sejak semalam. Apa menurutmu terjadi sesuatu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, dan aku tidak ingin tahu. Sekarang ayo kita menyiapkan para prajurit untuk melatih mereka."

"Itu tugasmu." Ucap Jongin sambil mendorong tubuhnya ke depan dengan kaki yang ia gunakan sebagai tumpuan pada pilar.

"Itu juga tugasmu bodoh!"

"Hei! Kau terlalu sering memanggilku bodoh, bahkan kau sering kelepasan mengataiku bodoh di depan mereka, kau tahu betapa memalukannya itu? Mereka bahkan menahan tawa." Suara mereka semakin menjauh. Baekhyun kembali mengintip dan yang ia lihat adalah Jongin yang melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Sehun, sementara Sehun mendorongnya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah malu, karena kau memang bodoh." Ucap Sehun dan suaranya mereka lenyap saat langkah mereka mejauh dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nampak terkejut dengan kenyataan lain yang ia dapatkan hari ini. Dengan pandangan kosong ia berjalan menuju kamar Sang Raja , melewati para pengawal yang menatapnya bingung.

Kembali langkahnya tertahan ketika melihat beberapa anggota Kerajaan sedang berjalan dengan tergesa dari arah yang berlawanan sambil terlihat sibuk berdiskusi. Baekhyun kembali menyembunyikan tubuh kecilnya diantara pilar istana.

"Ini tidak benar. Mengapa Paduka menjadi sangat lemah hanya karena seorang bocah laki-laki. Kerajaan akan menanggung malu jika berita ini sampai menyebar." Ucap salah seorang laki-laki berjanggut putih panjang.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Paduka tidak segera menidurinya saja jika memang benar dia satu-satunya harapan Kerajaan , tapi Paduka malah memulangkan anak itu.. aaah aku tidak habis pikir dengan sikap lemah Paduka."

"Kita harus segera mendesak Paduka, kita adakan rapat ulang. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, apa Penasehat Lee sudah mengetahui ini?"

"Aku rasa sudah."

Baekhyun mengernyit ketika mendengar percakapan beberapa orang yang melaluinya. Entah mengapa perasaannya berkecamuk, ia kembali merenungkan ucapan orangtuanya tentang menjadi anak yang bisa dibanggakan, namun dilain sisi hatinya meraung merasa harga dirinya direndahkan dan perasaan kecewa karena dibuang oleh orangtuanya.

Ia membuka pintu ketika sampai di kamar Sang Raja dan menutupnya pelan, bersandar pada daun pintu sambil mencoba mencerna semua ucapan Jongin, Sehun dan beberapa anggota Kerajaan tadi.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa Sang Raja harus berbohong padanya, bukankah lebih mudah ketika Sang Raja memberitahunya secara langsung, dan bukankah akan lebih mudah baginya juga untuk menolak sejak awal.

Ia berjalan menuju ranjang, lalu melempar tubuhnya dan menangis. Satu-satunya cara yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghilangkan seluruh perasaan kecewa, kesal, bingung, sedih yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Tak lama pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Chanyeol yang berjalan menuju ranjang.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Chanyeol, Baekhyun bergumam pelan lalu membalik tubuhnya membuat Chanyeol terkejut melihat genangan air mata di wajah putih itu dan bagian-bagian yang memerah.

"Kau menangis?" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, membuat Chanyeol terkesiap sejenak. Tindakan itu amat sangat tidak sopan terlebih Chanyeol tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh siapapun,namun untuk bocah lelaki di depannya ia seolah tidak keberatan.

"Setelah makan siang, kereta kuda akan membawamu pulang."

"Tidak."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa pulang, mereka tidak menginginkan keberadaanku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil kembali berbaring tengkurap dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu?"

"Mereka, orangtuaku mengatakan itu langsung kepadaku. Bahwa aku harus menurutimu kemauan anda, Paduka."

"Tidak, aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa lagi. Kau bisa pulang." Ucap Chanyeol lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamar, namun langkahnya terhenti dan ia menoleh ke kanan untuk bicara melalui celah pundaknya.

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku dan terima kasih." Ucap Chanyeol lalu benar-benar meninggalkan kamarnya.

Baekhyun terdiam, lalu semua mulai terlihat jelas dipikiranya. Tentang bagaimana Kerajaan ini membutuhkan keturunan, bagaimana Sang Raja tidak bisa mendapatkannya dan satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah dirinya.

Namun yang tidak Baekhyun mengerti adalah ia seorang lelaki dan apakah mungkin ia bisa mengandung atau bahkan melahirkan?

Kembali ia mengubur wajahnya di balik bantal dan terisak. Ia hanya anak 15 tahun yang hanya tahu apa itu bermain, menggangu Kyungsoo, membuat ibu dan ayahnya menekan pelipis karena ulahnya dan membuat kakak-kakak perempuannya kesal.

Semua ini, semua tentang keturunan dan menjadi satu-satunya jalan keluar atas masalah keturunan Kerajaan membuat kepalanya semakin sakit dan rasanya ia ingin memuntahkannya keluar.

Pintu diketuk dan beberapa pelayan istana masuk ke dalam dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Tuan, kereta kuda anda telah siap!" Baekhyun terkesiap. Pikirannya kembali berkecamuk, lalu sejenak ia menutup matanya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum memberikan anak untuk Paduka." Seluruh pelayan nampak terkejut, lalu dengan segera mereka undur diri untuk menemui sang Raja.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, melihat kearah jendela sebentar. Ia menuruni ranjang dan berjalan mendekat. Menatap pemandangan taman istana yang indah dari tempatnya berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuat tulisan-tulisan transparan di jendela tersebut.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Sang Raja berdiri diambang pintu dengan wajah bingung dan nafas sedikit terengah. Baekhyun yakin pasti Raja-nya tersebut berjalan cepat atau mungkin sedikit berlari ketika para pelayan tadi memberikannya kabar.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mendekat kearah Chanyeol.

"Paduka, selama ini aku selalu menyusahkan orangtuaku. Aku selalu memikirkan hal yang sama sebelum tidur, apakah aku bisa membahagiakan mereka kelak dengan kemampuanku yang sangat terbatas. Aku bahkan tidak pintar, aku sangatlah nakal. Paduka ingat bukan bagaimana kita bertemu?" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum sumringah membuat Chanyeol mengernyit, sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perubahaan sikap para remaja yang terlalu cepat.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan Chanyeol lalu bersimpuh.

"Untuk itu, biarkan aku menjadi anak yang berguna dan membanggakan untuk kedua orangtuaku, Paduka. Aku akan memberikan anda keturunan, tapi_" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa seorang laki-laki bisa mengandung." Chanyeol tersentak mendengar ucapan Baekhyun lalu tersenyum. Ia menarik kedua pundak Baekhyun keatas untuk membuat lelaki itu berdiri.

"Aku pun tidak tahu, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba bukan?" Baekhyun menganguk mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, terima kasih." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusak pelan rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan menunjukan senyum manisnya. Chanyeol menghela nafas lega, lalu kembali berjalan menuju pintu.

"Satu lagi, kau bukanlah pelacur untukku. Kau akan menjadi calon ibu dari anak-anakku." Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan ruanganya.

Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya, entah mengapa ia merasa amat sangat malu mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Pipinya bersemu merah dan wajahnya memanas. Ia menepuknya pelan sebelum akhirnya melompat keatas ranjang empuk milik Chanyeol lalu menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya secara tidak beraturan.

Ia sama seperti remaja lainnya, hati dan pikirannya terkadang tidak sejalan, dan kadang semuanya bisa berubah-ubah tergantung suasana hatinya. Beberapa waktu lalu ia ingin pergi dari istana, dan saat ini ia ingin tetap berada di sana, terutama disamping Sang Raja yang selalu memberikannya perasaan nyaman dan aman.

…

..

.

Para pelayan masuk untuk membersihkan peralatan makan malam mereka. Chanyeol berbisik pada seorang pelayan dan pelayan tersebut mengangguk lalu undur diri setelah usai membersihkan meja makan mereka.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selalu memilih untuk makan di dalam kamar Chanyeol yang luas karena baginya dengan meja kecil jauh lebih baik ketimbang meja panjang dan besar namun terasa dingin. Membuatnya lebih leluasa untuk berbincang dengan Baekhyun, meskipun perbincangan mereka terkesan kaku dan canggung.

Seharusnya Baekhyun bisa menempati kamar barunya malam ini, namun berhubung mereka harus melakukan ritual penyatuan tubuh, Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk tidur bersamanya dalam satu ranjang yang sama.

Chanyeol bangkit lalu berjalan kesudut ruangan untuk membuka pakaiannya dan hanya menyisakan sebuah kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjangnya. Baekhyun duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan jantung berdebar.

Entah mengapa ia lebih merasa gugup karena semua ini telah terencana, lain halnya bila Chanyeol melakukannya secara mendadak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, dan selain itu pula malam ini adalah malam dimana tubuh Baekhyun akan dijamah secara keseluruhan.

"Ekhem." Chanyeol berdeham untuk menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri disisi ranjang. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun menaiki ranjang lalu berbaring menatap langit-langit kamar dengan posisi yang sangat kaku.

Chanyeol merasakan hal yang sama, entah mengapa ia merasa sangat gugup. Padahal ini bukan malam pertama untuknya, mengingat ia telah meniduri banyak wanita sebelumnya namun ini akan menjadi malam pertama sepanjang sejarah hidupnya bahwa ia akan meniduri seorang laki-laki.

Chanyeol ikut berbaring disamping Baekhyun dengan posisi yang sama.

"Paduka, apa kita akan mulai sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol kembali berdeham lalu mengangguk pelan.

Ada banyak keraguan yang menyelimuti pemikirannya yang seolah mengatakan bahwa yang ia lakukan salah, bahwa meniduri bocah laki-laki disampingnya adalah sebuah kesalahan besar dari seorang Raja, namun ada pula sebersit harapan tentang ramalan anak ke 12 dari 12 bersaudara yang membuatnya tersenyum kecil ketika membayangkan Kerajaannya akan dipenuhi oleh suara tangisan bayi kelak.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan."

"Ten-tentu saja tidak. Tapi apa aku boleh mengajukan beberapa persyaratan?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol menoleh lalu mengangguk.

"Pertama, aku harap Paduka memperlakukanku dengan lembut sebagaimana Paduka memperlakukan seorang wanita, meskipun aku seorang laki-laki tapi aku bersumpah aku belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya dan menurut cerita bahwa malam pertama adalah malam tersakit yang pernah ada, aku tidak ingin ini menjadi mimpi buruk seumur hidupku." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil .

"Hmmm… asal kau tahu aku tidak pernah memperlakukan para wanita yang aku tiduri dengan lembut karena itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sampai." Baekhyun mendadak membulatkan matanya.

"Tapi aku bisa mengabulkan permintaan pertamamu. Aku akan bermain dengan lembut." Baekhyun menghela nafas lega, lalu memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Kedua, bila aku tidak bisa hamil anak Paduka, jangan buang aku seperti sampah. Aku ingin dipulangkan secara baik-baik sehingga orangtuaku tidak akan kecewa."

"Aku tidak mungkin memperlakukan seseorang seperti sampah Baekhyun, kau manusia, kau rakyatku dan mungkin kau akan menjadi ibu dari anakku nanti." Baekhyun membuang wajahnya sejenak untuk menarik nafas mendengar ucapan akhir Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi membuat wajahnya memanas.

"Dan ketiga, bisakah Paduka tidak meninggalkanku sendiri ketika aku belum terbangun? Itu terasa aneh ketika aku bangun di atas ranjang seseorang dan aku tidak menemukan siapapun kecuali para pelayan yang menatapku bahkan sebelum aku bangun, yang berarti mereka melihat bagaimana aku tidur. Itu sangat tidak menyenangkan." Chanyeol terdiam lalu tersenyum kecil dan mengelus rambut Baekhyun pelan.

"Baiklah. Tiga permintaanmu akan aku kabulkan. Apa ada lagi?" Baekhyun memasang wajah berpikir lalu menggeleng.

"Untuk saat ini hanya itu saja. Apa Paduka memiliki persyaratan?" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Hanya turuti apa keinginanku!" Baekhyun terdiam sejenak lalu segera mengangguk dengan wajah senang. Ternyata sosok Raja yang ia takuti tidak sekejam pikirannya.

Chanyeol membuka kemejanya dan Baekhyun membulatkan matanya melihat otot-otot gagah yang terpampang nyata di depannya, itu salah satu impiannya memiliki yang seperti itu kelak.

Perlahan Chanyeol menindih Baekhyun dengan mata saling bertatapan. Jemari panjang dan besar Chanyeol bergerak untuk membuka kancing baju milik Baekhyun, membuat pemandangan putih polos terpampang jelas dihadapannya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menutup matanya untuk membalas ciuman itu. Entah sejak kapan Baekhyun menjadikan ciuman mereka sebagai hal terfavoritnya kini, merasakan benda kenyal milik Sang Raja membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya meledak-ledak.

Ciuman mereka terlepas dan Chanyeol memilih untuk menyesap leher putih Baekhyun, menambahkan noda baru disana menggantikan noda kecil yang samar yang sudah ada.

Baekhyun melenguh, mendongakan kepalanya ketika hisapan-hisapan itu semakin dalam dan kuat. Ketika Chanyeol beralih menyesap kedua putingnya, Baekhyun melengkungkan punggungnya dan meremas sprei dengan sangat kencang.

"Aaaahh Padukaaaahh." Chanyeol melepaskan hisapannya lalu menatap Baekhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Apa aku terlalu keras?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak. Tapi itu terlalu nikmat" Chanyeol terkekeh memilih untuk menjilat kedua benda mencuat itu sebelum akhirnya beralih pada bagian perut datar Baekhyun. Mengecup permukaan kulit itu dengan lembut membuat Baekhyun semakin menggelinjang.

Satu tangan Chanyeol mencoba menurunkan celana Baekhyun hingga menampakan penis mungil yang sudah setengah berdiri. Chanyeol meraihnya lalu memasukan itu dengan perlahan ke dalam mulutnya tanpa perasaan ragu lagi.

"Padukaaahhh.. aahhh…aaahh." Baekhyun terus mendesah dengan sangat kencang membuatnya merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri, tapi ia tidak bisa meredam desahannya.

Ketika hisapan Chanyeol semakin kencang, Baekhyun merasakan penisnya mengembung dan siap meledak.

"Padukaaahh.. aakuuhh… haaaahh.." Baekhyun menutup matanya rapat dengan jemari yang tercengkram erat. Chanyeol mengarahkan penis Baekhyun ke sisi lain agar tidak mengotori wajahnya.

Bulir-bulir keringat mulai membasahi wajah Baekhyun, dan dengan nafas terengah ia mencoba membuka matanya.

"Paduka." Ucapnya dengan suara berat dan wajah sayu.

"Sekarang saatnya Baekhyun, aku harap kau tidak menangis." Baekhyun menganggu pelan lalu membuka kedua kakinya lebih lebar. Chanyeol menatap lubang berkerut Baekhyun yang sudah nampak basah, lubang itu sempit , berwarna merah mudah dan berkedut-kedut.

Jemari Chanyeol bergerak untuk mengelusnya, lalu perlahan memasukan jemarinya. Ia tidak pernah menggunakan jemarinya ketika bercinta, karena baginya itu sangat tidak pantas untuk dirinya yang seorang Raja, namun kali ini ia akan melupakan tahtanya demi seorang anak laki-laki yang menurut ramalan nenek tua adalah satu-satunya yang bisa memberinya keturunan. Terlebih fakta bahwa Baekhyun masihlah suci, ia masih belum pernah dijamah dan malam ini adalah malam pertama untuknya.

"Aaaah.." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya ketika Chanyeol menambah satu jari lagi lalu mulai meregangkan otor rektum Baekhyun.

"Padukkaaahhh…" Chanyeol bersumpah jika desahan Baekhyun adalah desahan terseksi yang pernah ia dengar, atau mungkin selama ini ia memang tidak pernah benar-benar mendengarkan desahan para wanita yang ada dibawahnya, meskipun pengecualian untuk sang permaisuri namun tetap saja suara wanita yang telah mengkhianatinya itu tak seindah suara anak laki-laki di bawahnya kini.

"Bersiaplah!" ucap Chanyeol ketika merasa dirinya sudah cukup melonggarkan rektum Baekhyun. Chanyeol membuka celananya dengan posisi bersimpuh di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang merasa kehilangan memutuskan untuk menoleh kebawah dan ia terkejut melihat kenjantanan Sang Raja yang memiliki ukuran yang jauh diatasnya. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya membayangkan betapa sakitnya ketika benda itu masuk ke dalam lubang perawannya.

"Paduka, i-ingat perjanjian kita bukan?" Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan mengocok penisnya dan tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku ingat, tentu ingat." Ucap Chanyeol sambil merebahkan tubuhnya, mengecup bibir Baekhyun, membawa mereka pada ciuman yang lebih panas sementara tangannya mencoba mencari lubang Baekhyun menggunakan kepala penisnya.

Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya ketika merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan menggelikan pada lubang anusnya dan nikmatnya gigitan-gigitan kecil pada bibirnya. Ia tahu itu bukan hal yang sopan ketika meletakkan tangan pada pundak seorang Raja, namun Baekhyun tidak mampu lagi meremas sprei karena kukunya menancap di telapak tangannya.

"AAAAH.." Baekhyun menjerit ketika Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya dan bersamaan dengan itu ia melesakkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Baekhyun secara keseluruhan. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan erat, sambil menancapkan kuku-kukunya pada punggung Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah berusaha lembut." Bisik Chanyeol. Ketika ia akan mencium bibir Baekhyun, ia menyadari bahwa bibir itu sedikit berdarah akibat gigitan spontannya tadi. Chanyeol hendak bangkit untuk mengambil sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengobati bibir itu karena takut jika Baekhyun menganggapnya sudah melanggar perjanjian.

Namun Baekhyun menyalahartikannya, mengira Sang Raja akan berhenti, ketika Chanyeol hendak bangkit Baekhyun malah menahan pundak Sang Raja.

"Aku ti-tidak apa-apa paduka. Paduka bisa melanjutkannya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang berangsur hilang.

"Tapi kau_"

"Boleh aku mencium Paduka?" tanya Baekhyun malu, Chanyeol sedikit tersentak, selama ini ia tidak pernah mencium lawan mainnya ketika melakukan persetubuhan namun untuk permintaan Baekhyun kalin ini ia hanya tersenyum dan memajukan wajahnya. Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya dan segera menarik bibir Chanyeol ke dalam sebuah ciuman.

Bagi Baekhyun, berciuman jauh lebih tidak menyakitkan ketimbang penyatuan tubuh bagian bawah, untuk itu ia meminta Chanyeol untuk terus berciuman agar mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

"Bolehkah aku?" Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Chanyeol, lalu kembali memajukan wajahnya untuk meminta sebuah ciuman.

"Eeung..eung…eung..eung.." Desahan Baekhyun tertahan oleh ciuman mereka ketika Chanyeol mulai bergerak untuk menyetubuhinya. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan menggerakan tubuhnya perlahan dengan tempo yang konstan.

"Eumm…Padukaaahh.." Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan kepala mendongak ketika merasakan penis Chanyeol menyentuh suatu titik di dalam tubuhnya yang membuat tubuhnya merespon.

"Disana?"

" .. aaahhh.. disanaahh.." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mendongakkan kepalanya lebih dalam, sehingga mereka tidak bisa berciuman lagi. Melihat leher Baekhyun yang terekspos Chanyeol memilih untuk mengecup bagian itu secara sensual membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar menyematkan jemarinya pada helaian rambut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, untuk pertama kalinya seseorang memegang kepalanya bahkan menarik rambutnya, namun ia tersenyum merasakan tubuh Baekhyun bergerak gelisah ketika ia tidak lagi bergerak untuk mendorong penisnya.

"Aaaahh… Aaaahhh… iniihhh.. nikmaaatt.. Padukaaahh." Chanyeol tidak menyangka, desahan Baekhyun akan semakin keras dan sering ketika ia menggerakan tubuhnya semakin cepat dan cepat. Beruntung ia telah meminta para pengawal untuk tidak berjaga tepat di depan kamarnya.

Karena Chanyeol tahu, orang seperti Baekhyun adalah tipikal yang baru menyadari perbuatannya ketika sudah selesai melakukannya dan akan terkubur oleh rasa malu dalam waktu yang lama setelahnya.

"Aaakuuhhh.. Padukaaahh. Aaaahhh." Lenguhan panjang Baekhyun menjadi pengiring dari tembakan spermanya yang keluar dan membasahi dada Chanyeol serta dadanya. Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya lemas, lelah dan lega namun mengingat tubuh Sang Raja masih bergerak dibawahnya, ia tahu bahwa kegiatan mereka belum usai.

Baekhyun menarik leher Chanyeol dan membawa mereka pada sebuah ciuman lagi, sementara dibawah sana pergerakan Chanyeol semakin cepat.

"Baekhyun..aaaahhh…" Lenguhan panjang Chanyeol terdengar bersamaan dengan cairan lengket dan hangat yang menyembur di dalam lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun dapat merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana cairan itu mengisi tubuhnya dan bahkan meleleh keluar.

Nafas keduanya terengah, Chanyeol menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tubuh Baekhyun.

"Mungkin hari ini kita cukupkan sampai disini. Terima kasih Baek_" ucapan Chanyeol terhenti ketika mendapati Baekhyun tengah mendengkur dengan halus dan memasuki alam mimpinya.

Chanyeol berguling dan berbaring disamping Baekhyun, menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh yang lebih kecil, lalu memejamkan matanya dengan sebuah senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya, dengan perlahan matanya terbuka dan samar-samar ia mendapati sebuah wajah yang menatap kearahnya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia membuka mata dan terkejut mendapati sosok Chanyeol yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Pa-Paduka?" ucap Baekhyun gugup, hanya terasa asing ketika mendapati seseorang menatap wajahmu ketika tidur, Baekhyun jadi menyesali permintaan ketiganya.

"Ternyata kau butuh waktu yang lama untuk tidur ya?" Baekhyun mengernyit lalu melihat kearah jendela dibelakang Chanyeol yang masih tertutup namun disela-sela tirai ia dapat melihat sinar matahari yang sudah cukup terik.

"A-apa aku melewatkan waktu sarapan?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Aku pikir sedikit lagi, kau juga bahkan akan melewatkan waktu makan siang." Baekhyun terlonjak kaget dan segera terduduk.

"Apa selama itu? A-aku… aku… ah! Maafkan aku Paduka, aku… anda… ini.. bagaimana ini.._"

"Tenanglah! Itu bukan masalah besar."

"Tapi aku membuat Paduka melewatkan waktu sarapan Paduka."

"Aku hanya mencoba menepati ucapanku, tidak sarapan tidak akan membuatku mati. Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit, sambil menggerakan matanya pada tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang menyadari tatapan Chanyeol dan arah pembicaraan mereka segera melirik kebawah dan segera menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut.

"Hmmm…itu_"

"Tidak usah malu! Nanti kau akan terbiasa juga. Sekarang aku harus membersihkan diri. Setelahku kau bisa membersihkan diri juga dan menikmati makan siangmu. Pelayan akan datang setelah aku pergi." Baekhyun mengangguk dengan pelan sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol yang memakai pakaiannya.

"Hm, Baekhyun." Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya membuat wajah mereka menjadi sangat dekat.

"Terima kasih untuk semalam." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup sekilas pipi Baekhyun, membuat lelaki mungil itu merona dengan wajah tertunduk. Ketika Chanyeol berlalu menuju ruang mandinya, Baekhyun memperhatikan sosok tinggi itu lalu memegang wajahnya yang kembali terasa panas.

"Ibu, rasanya aneh." Bisiknya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya, namun ia meringis ketika merasakan area disekitar bokongnya perih, panas dan lengket.

…

..

.

Ketika usai menikmati makan siangnya dan berbaring diatas ranjangnya selama berjam-berjam, akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di koridor istana seorang diri karena merasa bosan.

Meskipun pantatnya masih terasa nyeri, tapi Baekhyun mengabaikannya dan mencoba berjalan dengan normal.

Melihat-lihat bagian istana yang belum pernah ia kunjungi, mencoba mendekatkan diri dengan para pelayanan yang merasa kikuk ketika berhadapan dengannya. Hingga langkahnya membawanya pada bagian dimana ia bisa melihat para prajurit berlatih panah.

"Itu sangat menakjubkan." Ucapnya sambil menatap para prajurit yang sedang berlatih memanah. Ia melihat kearah tempat dimana kedua Jendral biasanya menonton para prajurit berlatih namun tidak menemukan kedua orang tersebut.

Ketika hendak melangkah lebih dekat kearah para prajurit, sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya.

"Jangan coba-coba!" Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Sehun dengan wajah dinginnya. Baekhyun mendengus kesal lalu menepis tangan Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, bagaimana rasanya melihat seseorang memanah lebih dekat."

"Dan menjadi sasaran mereka?" Kembali Baekhyun menggertakan giginya, Jendral Oh adalah orang terdingin yang pernah Baekhyun temui di istana ini, bahkan Raja mereka saja sangat baik padanya.

"Hei, cepat bawa ia kemari! Kenapa kalian malah mengobrol?" Baekhyun melirik melalui celah punggung Sehun untuk melihat sosok yang bicara, dan itu adalah Kim Jongin.

"Cepatlah! Rapat segera dimulai." Ucap Jongin sambil membalik tubuhnya. Baekhyun yang bingung kembali melirik Sehun dan sosok tinggi itu hanya memberikan isyarat padanya untuk berjalan lebih dulu yang bagi Baekhyun itu sangat tidak sopan.

"Kemana?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti! Ikuti dia!" ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk kearah Jongin yang menatap malas kearah dua orang yang tertinggal jauh dibelakangnya.

Ketika sampai didepan sebuah pintu besar, Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap pintu itu dengan wajah takjub namun dorongan Sehun pada pundaknya membuat ia tersadar dan mendengus kesal.

Terompet berbunyi dan bersamaan dengan itu pintu terbuka. Baekhyun terlihat takjub dengan ruangan besar yang sudah diisi oleh puluhan orang yang duduk disisi kiri dan kanan yang kini sedang berdiri sambil menatap kearahnya yang berjalan dibelakang kedua Jendral Kim dan Oh.

Lalu mata Baekhyun tertuju pada sosok Chanyeol yang tengah duduk disinggasananya dengan gagah. Baekhyun ingin mengikuti langkah Sehun dan Jongin namun tubuhnya ditahan dan segera diarahkan ketempat duduknya, disebelah kanan , disebuah kursi dibagian paling depan, yang posisinya lebih rendah dari dua kursi utama yangmana satunya telah diduduki Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meliriknya sekilas, dan Baekhyun tersenyum manis membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar membalas senyumannya, hal yang sangat jarang seorang Raja lakukan ketika sedang mengadakan rapat.

"Baiklah, rapat akan segera kita mulai." Ucap Tuan Lee yang sudah berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Tuan Byun Baekhyun adalah anak ke 12 dari 12 bersaudara sebagaimana yang telah diramalkan oleh peramal tua yang Paduka Raja temui, telah resmi menjadi calon pemberi keturunan untuk Paduka." Baekhyun mengernyit lalu menekan bibirnya ke dalam untuk menahan perasaan malu yang menjalar dipipinya

"Dan sesuai permintaan Paduka kami telah menghentikan pencarian sementara untuk para wanita yang bisa memberikan Paduka keturunan selama Paduka mencoba untuk membuat Tuan Byun Baekhyun hamil."Lanjutnya.

"Seperti biasa kita akan menunggu proses tersebut selama satu sampai dua bulan hingga membuahkan hasil, dan selama seminggu ke depan Paduka Raja akan meniduri Tuan Byun Baekhyun setiap malamnya." Baekhyun nampak terkejut, ia meremas pakaiannya dengan dengan gugup.

Chanyeol mengernyit dan segera melirik Baekhyun, lalu ia menaikkan tangannya membuat Tuan Lee menghentikan ucapannya.

"Tidakkah itu berlebihan?"

"Tidak Paduka, bukankah ini seperti apa yang biasa kita lakukan?" ucap Tuan Lee.

"Tapi_" Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya sambil melirik Baekhyun yang nampak menegang di tempatnya. Sehun dan Jongin saling lirik lalu melirik kearah Raja mereka yang terlihat tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kita harus melakukannya Paduka, kita tidak bisa membuang-buang kesempatan yang ada. Jika pada kenyataannya Tuan Byun Baekhyun tidak bisa memberikan keturunan kita bisa dengan cepat kembali pada cara biasa dan mengundang tabib lain yang lebih handal."

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Chanyeol tenang, lalu kembali melirik Baekhyun.

"Aku mengerti bahwa Kerajaan ini membutuhkan seorang penerus dariku, aku mengerti bahwa rakyat ini menginginkan seorang putra mahkota dariku, tapi tidak mungkin selama seminggu penuh, aku…kami…" Chanyeol entah mengapa nampak sedikit gugup, ia jarang membantah ucapan Tuan Lee dan lebih memilih untuk mengikutinya,namun melihat wajah pucat Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol angkat bicara.

"Tapi jika tidak seperti itu, maka_"

"AKU MENGERTI!" Tanpa sadar Chanyeol memukul tempat ia menaruh tangannya membuat Tuan Lee dan yang lainnya segera bungkam dan menundukan wajah mereka. Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan.

"Dia masih kecil, dia masih berusia 15 tahun. Itu akan meninggalkan trauma yang besar ketika nanti aku harus mengembalikannya ke keluarganya karena dia tidak memberiku_" Chanyeol kembali menjeda ucapannya. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya lalu bangkit.

"Pa-Paduka.. A-aku ti-tidak masalah. Jika itu memang harus selama seminggu pe-penuh, aku akan berusaha." Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan gugup namun diiringi sebuah senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Baekhyun?"

"Paduka, percaya padaku! Aku tidak akan menangis seperti kemarin. Aku akan menahan rasa sakitnya, jangan cemas Paduka!" Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol dan seluruh hadirin merasa canggung. Mungkin bagi Baekhyun itu sesuatu yang biasa, namun membicarakan hal pribadi di ruang rapat membuat Chanyeol merasa sedikit sungkan dan mungkin malu.

"Ekhem!" Chanyeol berdeham, lalu melirik kearah Baekhyun dan mengangguk memintanya untuk kembali duduk.

"Baiklah Tuan Lee, silahkan lanjutkan. Maafkan sikapku tadi."

"Tidak masalah Paduka." Ucap Tuan Lee.

"Seperti yang anda minta, kami telah mengirim beberapa hewan ternak , bahan makanan dan perhiasan pada keluarga Byun. Dan jika Tuan Byun Baekhyun benar-benar mengandung anak Paduka, kami akan mengirimkan satu peti emas batang serta penghormatan kepada keluarga Byun dengan menaikkan kedudukan sosial mereka." Baekhyun membuka mulutnya terkejut mendengar ucapan Tuan Lee.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa keluarganya bisa mendapatkan hal yang lebih layak berkat dirinya. Baekhyun bersorak senang dalam hati, dan sebuah senyuman kecil terpancar diwajahnya yang tak luput dari perhatian Chanyeol.

…

..

.

Baekhyun menutup matanya ketika merasakan sesuatu akan menerobos lubang rektumnya. Malam ini adalah malam kedua untuk ritual penyatuan tubuh mereka, meski masih tersisa rasa sakit akibat kemarin malam, namun Baekhyun mencoba mengabaikannya mengingat bagaimana keluarganya telah diperlakukan.

"Hei, apa aku kurang lembut?" Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Chanyeol lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Paduka sudah sangat lembut, tapi entah mengapa rasanya tetap saja sedikit perih ketika Paduka mencoba memasukan milik Paduka." Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun, menjilat bekas luka di bibir lelaki itu akibat ulahnya.

"Lanjutkan saja Paduka!" ucap Baekhyun pelan sambil mencengkram sprei di sampingnya. Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun dan membuatnya melingkari pundaknya.

"Aaaahhh.." Baekhyun melenguh ketika milik Chanyeol tertanam sempurna di dalam lubangnya. Ketika Chanyeol mulai bergerak Baekhyun mencengkram kuat lengan Chanyeol dan mencoba meraih bibir Sang Raja untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

"Aaaah…Aaahh…Paduka…" Baekhyun terus mendesah seiring pergerakan Chanyeol dibawah sana.

Chanyeol bergerak dengan kecepatan lebih daripada semalam dan mencoba mencari kenikmatan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Baekhyun melenguh dan membuka bibirnya ketika tusukan demi tusukan itu mengenai titik sensitifnya.

Malam itu desahan Baekhyun kembali menggema di dalam ruangan besar itu, dan berakhir tiga jam setelahnya , setelah Baekhyun tidak sadarkan diri dan Chanyeol yang baru menyadari jika dirinya baru saja menghajar anak berusia 15 tahun dengan cukup keras.

Ketika pagi menjelang Baekhyun kembali mendapati Chanyeol berbaring disampingnya, namun kali ini sosok itu tidak sedang terjaga sambil menatapnya melainkan tertidur sangat pulas.

Baekhyun merasa sedikit pening dan tubuhnya kelelahan, ia tidak mengingat kapan mereka usai melakukan kegiatan panas tersebut, yang ia ingat adalah ketika tembakan ketiga cairan Sang Raja di tubuhnya, ia sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Baekhyun menggeser sedikit tubuhnya lalu tersenyum kecil memperhatikan garis wajah Chanyeol dari samping. Bagi Baekhyun Rajanya adalah lelaki tertampan yang pernah ia lihat.

Ketika merasakan desiran angin yang membuat dirinya sedikit kedinginan, Baekhyun kembali merapatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. Walau ia tahu itu perbuatan yang tidak sopan, tapi baginya berada di dekat Sang Raja mampu membuat darahnya terpompa lebih cepat, dan tubuhnya menghangat.

Chanyeol yang sedikit tersadar segera menarik tubuh Baekhyun, memeluknya dengan satu tangannya dan membawa keduanya semakin rapat.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti masih lelah." Bisik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol. Aroma tubuh Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman, ia tidak tahu sejak kapan dirinya sangat menyukai aroma tubuh itu yang jelas ketika sang Raja memeluknya Baekhyun akan merasa sangat nyaman.

"Maafkan aku semalam sangat kasar, maafkan aku Baekhyun."

"Tidak..hoaam… masalah Paduka." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang masih mengantuk dan setelahnya dengkuran nafas halusnya kembali terdengar.

…

..

.

Siang harinya ketika usai makan siang , Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol untuk menonton para prajurit berlatih. Itu adalah salah satu hiburan yang biasa Chanyeol lakukan setiap dua minggu sekali disela kesibukannya.

Ia hanya ingin mengetahui sejauh mana para prajuritnya berkembang dibawah pimpinan Sehun dan Jongin. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar ketika menyaksikan para prajurit melatih gerakan pedang mereka, Chanyeol yang duduk diatas tempat yang lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun memperhatikan bocah itu dan ikut tersenyum kecil.

"….paduka?" Chanyeol tersadar ketika Jongin yang berbisik disampingnya memanggilnya lagi.

"Ah, maafkan aku! Sampai dimana tadi?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit merasa bersalah. Jongin yang melihat kemana arah pandangan Sang Raja tadi mengerutkan keningnya dan kemudian berdeham untuk kembali menjelaskan tentang jurus-jurus baru yang ia dan Sehun buat.

Baekhyun sesekali bertepuk tangan ketika para prajurit memanah sasaran yang ada di depan mereka yang terbuat dari jerami yang berbentuk seperti manusia.

Sehun yang berdiri di belakang Chanyeol –disamping Jongin- melirik Baekhyun dengan kening berkerut dan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Woaaaah…" seru Baekhyun lagi ketika seorang prajurit mengenai sasaran bergerak yang jauh berada di depannya.

"SEMUA! ISTIRAHAT!" teriak Sehun lantang membuat para prajurit menghentikan kegiatan dan segera berjalan kepinggir lapangan. Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya lalu menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

Baekhyun bangkit dan segera turun ke lapangan. Ia melihat para prajurit yang sedang duduk dan beristirahat sambil berbincang. Baekhyun tersenyum dan seketika matanya tertuju pada sebuah panah yang tergelatak diatas sebuah meja kayu.

Ia tersenyum dan mengambilnya, melirik kearah tempat Raja dan kedua pengawalnya duduk dan masih nampak sibuk berbincang. Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan meraihnya.

Ia mulai berdiri dengan posisi tegak sebagaimana ia melihat para prajurit melakukannya, lalu menutup satu matanya dan mengarahkan anak panahnya pada sasaran panah di depannya.

"BERDIRI!KEMBALI BERBARIS!" Teriakan itu membuat seluruh prajurit dengan otomatis bangkit dan bergerak ketengah lapangan, membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan sebelum ia berhasil mencerna apa yang terjadi tubuhnya terdorong oleh para prajurit yang mulai membentuk barisan.

Chanyeol kembali fokus kearah lapangan setelah pembicaraan kecilnya dengan kedua pengawalnya usai dan ketika melirik kearah kursi Baekhyun matanya melebar karena tidak menemukan sosok mungil itu disana.

Mata Chanyeol membulat, apalagi ketika para pasukan tengah mengeluarkan pedang sambil mengatur formasi mereka. Matanya terus mencari hingga ia melihat sosok Baekhyun yang terdorong di tengah-tengah barisan yang mulai bergerak ke pinggir.

"Se_"

"BERHENTI" ketika teriakan Sehun menggelegar, pasukan itu terdiam ditempat seperti batu dan tubuh Baekhyun tersandung lalu ia terjatuh tepat di depan sebuah sosok . Yang Baekhyun lihat hanya sebuah sepatu hitam mengkilat di depannya.

Baekhyun mendongak lalu tersenyum lebar.

"He..he..he.. aku hanya ingin mencoba memanah." Sehun menatap Baekhyun dingin, lalu menarik belakang kerah baju Baekhyun dan mengangkat tubuh itu , lalu membawanya kehadapan Chanyeol.

"Awww.." Baekhyun meringis ketika Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursinya dan Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang cemberut sambil memegang sebuah busur panah di tangannya.

Chanyeol bukannya tidak berani, namun ketika dilapangan itu adalah mutlak hak Sehun untuk melakukan apapun pada pasukannya, dan melihat Baekhyun yang memang bersalah karena merusak pasukan Sehun, Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Ketika petang, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk pergi keluar dari kamarnya setelah menghabiskan makan malam mereka.

"Kita kemana Paduka?"

"Ikutlah!" ucap Chanyeol pelan. Mereka berjalan menuju bagian lain istana dimana para prajurit biasa berlatih. Tidak ada siapapun disana dan Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Ambilah!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan sebuah busur berbentuk naga dari dalam sebuah kotak yang sejak tadi ia bawa.

"Woah." Baekhyun nampak takjub melihat busur tergagah yang penah ia lihat.

"Ini sungguh keren!"

"Ini adalah busur yang selalu aku gunakan saat masih remaja. Ini hadiah dari ayahku."

"Woah, apa anda juga bisa memanah?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Aku yang selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi diantara kami bertiga."

"Siapa?"

"Aku, Seh_ah Jendral Oh dan Jendral Kim. Kami adalah teman sejak kecil." Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengerti mengapa mereka bertiga nampak sangat dekat untuk ukuran Raja dan pengawal.

"Ah, aku mengerti ."

"Aku akan menunjukannya padamu." Ucap Chanyeol. Lalu mengambil sebuah anak panah dan mulai berdiri dengan tegak sambil mengintip sasarannya. Baekhyun sejenak merasa terhipnotis, sosok dihadapannya sekarang sangat gagah dan tampan.

SEEB!

Anak panah itu tepat mengenai titik merah di kepala sasaran itu membuat Baekhyun membuka mulutnya takjub, padahal posisi mereka berdiri sangat jauh dari garis seharusnya seorang pemanah berdiri.

"Woaaah, Paduka sangat hebat." Chanyeol tersenyum lalu memberikan panah itu pada Baekhyun.

"Sekarang giliranmu!"

"Ta-tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Biar aku ajari!" Baekhyun tersentak ketika sosok Chanyeol berdiri dibelakangnya. Memegang tangannya dari kedua sisi, mengangkat busur itu hingga berada di depan wajah Baekhyun.

Lalu menyelipkan anak panah di jemari Baekhyun dan mulai membawa tangan kanan Baekhyun sejajar dengan dagunya. Baekhyun merasa sangat gugup, entah mengapa posisi intim mereka membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak kencang.

SEEB

Panah itu melesat dan Baekhyun membuka mulutnya karena anak panah itu terjatuh di depan sasaran panahnya, meski tidak menancap namun Baekhyun merasa puas karena bisa merasakan sensasi memanah.

"Ayo ulangi lagi!" Baekhyun mengangguk mantap dan kembali membiarkan Chanyeol mengajarinya dengan posisi yang sama seperti memeluk dari belakang.

Tidak hanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun merasakan sesuatu yang sama. Apalagi ketika ia mencium aroma rambut Baekhyun yang membuatnya tanpa sadar menarik nafas dan menutup matanya.

"Pa-Paduka, aku siap. Kapan kita menembak?" tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol seketika tersadar. Ia dengan cepat menarik busurnya lalu melesatkan anak panahnya.

SEEB

"Woah!" Baekhyun berseru senang ketika anak panah itu menancap di kaki sasarannya. Ia berlari kecil mengambil sebuah anak panah lagi membuat Chanyeol merasa kehilangan sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun kembali dan berdiri di tempat tadi.

"Paduka?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menoleh kebelakang ketika mendapati Chanyeol terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hm?"

"Ayo lagi! Lakukan lagi!" ucap Baekhyun menggebu-gebu, membuat Chanyeol mengangguk dan kembali memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari arah belakang.

Baekhyun masih tersenyum hingga senyumnya hilang terganti dengan wajah terkejut saat ia merasakan jemari sang paduka menggenggam jemarinya erat, lalu hawa panas dari hembusan nafas Chanyeol terdengar berat menerpa tengkuknya, ditambah sesuatu yang keras menyentuh bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku!" ucap Chanyeol ketika tersadar lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya. Ia merasa malu, ini bukan hal yang seharusnya seorang Raja lakukan. Ia tidak pernah pada kondisi terangsang ketika berada di dekat orang lain, tidak ketika berada di depan belasan penari perut , atau bahkan ketika ia berada di dalam kamarnya seorang diri.

Dan kini, karena berdekatan dengan seorang bocah 15 tahun yang memiliki aroma memabukan, sesuatu dibawah sana yang seharusnya tidak bangkit malah menunjukan keberadaannya.

"Hm, Pa-Paduka. Apa sekarang saatnya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah memanas, ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui sesuatu keras yang menyentuh bokongnya tadi adalah sebuah penis yang terbangun dari istirahatnya.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Chanyeol masih mencoba mencari kesadarannya.

"Ma-malam ketiga kita, apa sekarang sudah waktunya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi sambil berkedip beberapa kali.

"A-aku sempat berpikir untuk tidak melakukannya malam ini dan besok, karena kemarin aku bermain sangat kasar."

"Ta-tapi bukankah Tu-Tuan Lee berkata bahwa kita akan melakukannya seminggu?" Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menuruti hal gila itu. Aku harus kembali, kau bisa menggunakan itu sesukamu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil membalik tubuhnya, tapi sebuah tangan kecil dan halus menahannya.

"Paduka?" Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati senyum merekah Baekhyun.

"Aku berpikir untuk mengajukan dua buah permintaan."

"Dua permintaan?"

"Hm, dua permintaan tiap kali kita melakukannya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyum lebarnya sambil menunjukan dua jemarinya yang terangkat disamping wajahnya.

"Ah, tidak satu. Hanya satu." koreksi Baekhyun ketika melihat wajah terdiam Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil diawal, lalu setelahnya senyumannya semakin lebar membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kamar, aku tidak membutuhkan ini lagi." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membuang busur ditangannya membuat Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Baekhyun tersadar jika itu adalah busur istimewa milik sang Raja lalu segera memungutnya dengan senyum bodohnya, mengelusnya dan berlari untuk meletakkanya ke dalam kotak dan membawanya ke hadapan Sang Raja sambil bergumam maaf.

...

…

..

.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ketika putingnya kembali dihisap oleh Chanyeol, kedua tangannya kembali meremas sprei dibawahnya. Hisapan-hisapan itu membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang, rasanya seperti putingnya disedot dengan sangat kuat dan akan terputus dari tempatnya.

Chanyeol tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mulai terbiasa dan bahkan menyukai setiap inci dari tubuh bocah dibawahnya, namun yang jelas setiap ia menutup matanya ketika sedang berada diruang kerjanya, ia akan selalu mengingat bagaimana malam-malam penyatuan mereka dan bagaimana kulit itu terasa sangat halus disentuhannya.

"Eeeummhh, Pa..Padukaaahh." Gumam Baekhyun sambil mendongakkan kepalanya memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang masih terisi oleh noda-noda keunguan yang menyebar di beberapa bagian.

Chanyeol menurunkan hisapannya dan menghisap perut datar Baekhyun, lalu menjilat semakin kebawah dan jatuh pada penis mungil Baekhyun yang menegang. Setelahnya, Chanyeol menuju lubang berkedut milik Baekhyun yang masih nampak sempit.

Chanyeol sempat ragu untuk menjilat bagian itu karena baginya itu perbuatan yang tidak layak untuk seorang Raja, namun melihat bagaimana lubang kemerahan itu berkedut membuat Chanyeol kehilangan mahkotanya sebagai seorang Raja untuk sesaat.

Ia melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang itu membuat Baekhyun menggeliat.

"Padukaah, jaanggaan,…ituuhh kotorr..aahh." Baekhyun tidak bisa menyusun kalimatnya dengan benar, ketika sensasi geli ia dapatkan dibawah sana.

Baekhyun tidak tahu jika bercinta ternyata sangat menyenangkan. Dulu ia pikir ia akan melakukannya dengan seorang wanita yang akan ia nikahi , namun kini ia malah berada dibawah kuasa seorang pria gagah sambil mendesah dengan suara paraunya.

Ketika Chanyeol sudah melesakkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Baekhyun, Baekhyun menarik wajah Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan sebuah ciuman dan yang lebih tua sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Bergeraklah …padukaaahh…" ucap Baekhyun sambil menggerakan sedikit tubuhnya, membuat Chanyeol sedikit menggeram. Tanpa sadar ia menggerakan miliknya dengan sedikit lebih cepat membuat Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mencengkram punggung Chanyeol kuat.

Tubuh Chanyeol bergerak dengan cepat diatasnya, menumbuk tubuhnya dengan amat sangat kuat. Baekhyun bisa merasakan tubuhnya tersentak-sentak seiring dengan gerakan Paduka Raja diatasnya.

"Aaaahh..disanaahhh.." Dengan mudah Chanyeol menemukan titik sensitifnya dan dengan mudah juga Baekhyun menyemprotkan spermanya.

Chanyeol bergerak semakin cepat dan keras disetiap tumbukannya dan ketika akan mencapai puncaknya , ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun lalu membalik tubuh itu dengan mudah membuat Baekhyun sedikit menungging. Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya dan kembali menerima dorongan demi dorongan dari Chanyeol.

Malam itu, adalah malam ketiga tubuhnya disentuh oleh Sang Raja dan malam itu juga menjadi saksi bahwa Baekhyun telah memberikan setengah hatinya untuk sosok yang kini sedang memberikannya kenikmatan.

Malam itu juga adalah malam terpanjang selama mereka bercinta, Baekhyun tersadar diakhir kegiatan mereka setelah dua kali tidak sadarkan diri dan terbangun dengan Chanyeol yang masih bergerak diatas tubuhnya.

"Aaaaaahh.." Chanyeol mendesah lega lalu menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersentak ketika sperma menyemprot lagi dan lagi ke dalam lubangnya. Perlahan tangan Baekhyun menyentuh punggung Chanyeol dan mengelusnya pelan dengan sebuah senyum kelelahan.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap Baekhyun.

"Paduka, a-aku rasa, a-aku mulai menyukai ini, aku mulai me-menyukai Paduka, apa mungkin ini cinta? " Ucap Baekhyun dengan mata setengah terbuka dan sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa arti cinta yang sebenarnya, namun ia memiliki presepsi ketika ia merasa senang berada disamping sosok itu maka itulah sebuah cinta.

Chanyeol tersentak dan ia terdiam, ia pikir mungkin Baekhyun sedang mengigau atau mungkin ia hanya seorang remaja yang masih berpikir secara sederhana tentang arti kata cinta yang sesungguhnya.

"A-apa anda juga?" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu mencium bibir Baekhyun singkat.

"Katakan! Apa permintaanmu?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun melebarkan senyumnya lalu menatap kearah mata sosok dihadapannya.

"Aku ingin menunggang kuda…." Setelahnya Baekhyun menutup matanya dan mendengkur halus. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng ia tidak habis pikir dengan permintaan konyol Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bangkit, mencabut perlahan penisnya hingga cairan-cairan putih itu melumer keluar. Perlahan Chanyeol menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya, membawa Baekhyun dalam sebuah pelukan, lalu berbisik.

"Kau terlalu kecil untuk tahu apa itu cinta, maaf karena telah membuatmu dewasa sebelum waktunya. Aku…" Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya dengan kening berkerut.

"Selamat malam Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol lalu mengecup pipi Baekhyun dan menutup matanya.

…

..

.

TBC

…

..

.

Ada hal yang mau aku bilang, perlu kalian tahu kalo aku itu orangnya , pertama plin plan, kedua moody-an, ketiga suka mager, keempat gak bisa pegang omongan, kelima gak suka mikir sesuatu yang terlalu jauh semoga ini menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian tentang 'kenapa ff ini updatenya lama' 'berapa chapter?' 'kenapa gak update seminggu sekali' dll wkwkwwk…

Aku tau mungkin aku satu-satunya author yang kalo update bisa ampe bulanan hehehe.. aku maklum kalo kalian kesel sama itu kekeke, Cuma perlu permakluman dari kalian kalo aku juga perlu menikmati real life aku hehehehe…

Btw aku buat ini gak lagi emosi loh, seriusan ! jangan salah sangka ngira aku marah-marah sama kalian kekekek… aku Cuma gak pingin buat kalian kebingungan dan clueless sama kenapa aku gak pernah update seminggu sekali kyk beberapa author yang lain., hehehehe….

Dan fyi, kemaren-kemaren aku lagi menikmati liburan , pulang kerumah ketemu keluarga yang Cuma dalam waktu singkat, jelas aku berusaha untuk ngabisin waktu aku bareng keluarga yang amat sangat jarang aku temui ( mungkin kalo yang sering chat tau, apalagi anak-anak group KCB , wkwkwkw )

Dan, this is it, King's little husband chapter 2 yang perlu aku perbaikin banyak banget kata-kata sebelumnya wkwkwkw, dan untuk typo yang udah berusha aku hilangin, juga alur yang kecepatan atau adegan ranjang yang kebanyakan, mohon dimaafkan.

terus dari awal ff ini emang age gap, jadi jangan protes sama umur mereka yang jauh banget ya, dan Baekhyun bukan anak lugu selugu yang kalian pikir, gimana pun dia remaja yang sedikit tidaknya tau hal-hal semacam itu wkwkwkw..

Dan last, thank you so much buat reviewers, followers, favoriters(?) , guest yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk baca dan meninggalkan jejak, dan percaya atau nggak aku kaget banget liat jumlah review yang masuk, itu diatas ekspetasiku banget. Makasi kesayanganku… moga-moga yang berbaik hati bisa dateng diacara nikahan Chanbaek nanti jadi VIP guest, amiiin, astungkara…

Buat silent riders juga, tetep makasi, meskipun kalian gak ngereview tapi setidaknya kalian baca ff abal-abal ini, dan semoga diberi kesadaran sesegera mungkin wkwkwkw..

Dan sejauh ini gak ada hatters, atau bad comment yeiiii makasi banyak ya..

Tanpa kalian para readers aku bukan apa-apa *eaaahhh..

Dan yang masih kobam dengan postingan Chanyeol bersama kekasih rahasia publiknya, ayo tumpengan bareng wkwkwkw..

Anggap ff ini hadiah dari aku buat mereka kekekeke…

Terakhir ( dari tadi terakhir mulu ) jaga kesehatan kalian semua, dan jangan berhenti percaya kalo Chanbaek itu real.

Salam Chanbaek is real guys… love you..

Oh terakhir ( bener-bener terakhir ) , untuk DBM aku belum bisa janji kapan. Aku bisa ajh posting dalam waktu deket Cuma masih pendek, takutnya pada kecewa jadi akum au panjangin lagi …

Sekian dan terima kasih.

Salam Chanbaek is real sekali lagi… wkwkwkw


	3. Chapter 3

Title : King's husband part 3

Cast : Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun , Oh Sehun , Kim Jongin.

* * *

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa , seks, hubungan sesama jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

* * *

 **NO CO-PAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

 **Okay?**

 **There always be a place for the good person. So, don't steal people's effort** **, be honest dear..**

 **Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

 **Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

...

..

.

 **Park Shita**

 **Present**

…

..

.

 **King's Little Husband**

 **Part 3**

…

..

.

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya ketika melihat seekor kuda berbulu coklat dihadapannya, ia tahu bahwa Sang Raja tidak pernah ingkar dengan ucapannya.

"Woaah, aku boleh menungganginya?" tanya Baekhyun berbinar, Chanyeol mengangguk dengan sebuah senyum kecil, sementara Sehun menatapnya dalam diam dan Jongin hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah memimpikan ini sejak awal." Ucap Baekhyun senang sambil mencoba naik, namun sulit baginya untuk berada diatas sang kuda karena kakinya yang sangat pendek. Chanyeol hendak melangkah maju, namun Sehun melarangnya dan memberi isyarat pada Jongin untuk membantu Baekhyun.

Dengan malas Jongin mendekati Baekhyun dan mendorong tubuh itu untuk naik. Baekhyun tersenyum senang ketika ia berhasil duduk diatas kuda itu, namun belum sempat ia melambaikan tangan, kuda itu melompat membuat Baekhyun nyaris terjatuh kebelakang lalu berlari dengan kencang.

"Hentikan kuda itu!" perintah Chanyeol dengan mata melebar melihat Baekhyun dibawa pergi jauh. Sehun dan Jongin berlari kebelakang untuk mengambil kuda lainnya dan segera menyusul Baekhyun.

"IBUUUUUU! TOLONG AKU!" teriak Baekhyun ketika kudanya berlari dengan kencang dihalaman istana, lalu melompat ke koridor yang membuat seluruh pelayan disana terkejut dan segera menyingkir.

"Seseorang toloooongggg! PADUKAAAA!" Baekhyun berteriak kencang, Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menutup matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya mendesah dan berlari untuk mengambil seekor kuda. Tuan Lee nampak terkejut dan hendak mencegah namun Chanyeol telah lebih dulu melenggang pergi dengan kudanya.

Sehun mengikuti dibelakang sementara Jongin memutar arah untuk mencegat kuda itu, ketika kuda itu beberapa puluh meter didepannya Jongin menyeringai sambil menghunuskan pedangnya.

"Yak! Berhenti kau kuda sialan!" ucap Jongin , namun kuda itu melompati pembatas koridor membuat Jongin membulatkan matanya dan Sehun mengikuti arah kuda itu.

Baekhyun menangis sambil mencoba memeluk tubuh kuda itu erat-erat. Ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, mata terpejamnya terbuka.

"Baekhyun!" itu Sang Raja yang mendekat dengan seekor kuda yang ia tunggangi, Baekhyun tidak berani bergerak ia hanya merintih memanggil Sang Raja berulang kali seolah seperti mantra penenang.

Chanyeol berhasil mendekat, ketika ia melihat Sehun berdiri dari kejauhan dengan sebuah busur ditangannya , Chanyeol segera meraih tangan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, berikan tanganmu!" Baekhyun menggeleng. Chanyeol masih mencoba mengulurkan tangannya sambil berlari beriringan dengan kuda milik Baekhyun.

"Percayalah padaku!" seketika bola mata Baekhyun membulat, ada sebuah perasaan hangat menjalari hatinya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ragu, Chanyeol melirik ke arah Sehun yang bersiap memanah.

Ketika anak panah itu meluncur dan menancap di kaki si kuda, Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun cepat sebelum ikut jatuh bersama kudanya.

Tubuh yang lebih kecil memeluk yang lebih tua dengan erat, meskipun jantungnya masih berdebar sangat dahsyat namun ia merasa cukup aman ketika mencium aroma tubuh Sang Raja.

"Hiks.. Paduka…a..aku takut." Gumam Baekhyun dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengelus pundak bergetar itu pelan sambil menghentikan kudanya. Beberapa pengawal mendekat untuk membantu Chanyeol turun.

Ketika akan menapak tanah , tubuh Baekhyun oleng, kakinya gemetar bahkan ia tidak sanggup untuk sekedar berdiri. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh itu dan membawanya dalam sebuah gendongan, membuat orang-orang yang ada disana terkejut.

Seumur hidup Raja mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal nekad seperti tadi, dan seumur hidup pula mereka tidak pernah melihat Raja mereka memperlakukan seseorang dengan sangat penuh rasa sayang seperti itu, bahkan terhadap sang permaisuri.

Sehun mendekat kearah kuda yang terbaring lemah itu, lalu berteriak untuk meminta seseorang memanggilkan tabib untuk merawat kuda terluka itu, karena Sehun benci binatang yang tersakiti.

Baekhyun masih terisak dan kejadian tadi masih berbekas dibenaknya. Ia mendongak di tengah ketidak jelasan visual yang ia tangkap, hingga ia mendapati wajah Chanyeol berada diatasnya dan terlihat begitu khawatir.

"Paduka…" ucap Baekhyun lirih, Chanyeol menoleh sebentar dengan wajah cemas.

"Tenanglah! Aku akan memanggilkan tabib untuk memeriksa keadaanmu." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, hatinya seolah berbunga dan bunga-bunga itu bermekaran di dalam sana, pipinya menghangat dan ia menyadari bahwa itu telah memerah padam.

Ia tidak melakukan banyak selain menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Sang Raja, mencari kehangatan disana dan sebuah perasaan nyaman dan aman.

…

..

.

Chanyeol sedang duduk di depan meja kerjanya ketikan Jongin mengetuk pintu dan masuk. Pria itu menatap sosok pengawal setianya dengan sebuah kernyitan di dahinya.

"Paduka."

"Ada apa Jendral Kim?" tanya Chanyeol mempersilahkan Jongin untuk melangkah lebih dekat.

"Ini tentang Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Jongin dengan wajah sedikit ragu, Chanyeol mengernyit sedikit bingung dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah tenang, seolah menyembunyikan rasa penasaran yang terbersit di benaknya.

"Hmm.. Paduka, maaf jika aku lancang aku dan Sehun telah membicarakan ini sebelumnya, tentang…." Jongin memberi jeda sambil merendahkan arah pandangnya tidak berani menatap mata Sang Raja yang terlihat sangat penasaran.

"ini.. apa… Paduka…tidakkah.. maaf, maksudku.. apa..bocah, aah! Byun Baekhyun…apa .. tidakkah…"

"Jongin sebenarnya apa yang coba kau katakan, aku tidak mengerti. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Maaf, maksudku… hmm.. apa Paduka tidak terlalu berlebihan terhadap Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengernyit lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Berlebihan bagaimana yang kau maksud Jongin? Coba bicara lebih jelas! Aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Paduka, selama aku mengenal Paduka aku tidak pernah melihat Paduka memperlakukan selir, atau wanita pilihan seperti Paduka memperlakukan Byun Baekhyun, bahkan tidak Ratu sekalipun." Chanyeol berdeham, lalu kembali menatap Jongin yang masih tertunduk.

"Aku… dia…" ada jeda dalam ucapannya. Chanyeol mencoba berpikir, mencoba merangkai kata namun ia tidak menemukan alasan apapun, bahkan ia sendiri tidak mengerti, lebih tepatnya ia tidak menyadari jika yang ia lakukan ke Baekhyun terlihat berlebihan dimata orang lain.

"Aku tidak bertindak berlebihan terhadapnya, aku hanya merasa bahwa aku berhutang padanya, selain itu… selain itu dia masih terlalu kecil, ini bukan hal yang mudah untuk anak kecil sepertinya, aku hanya ingin membuatnya tidak tertekan." Ya! Chanyeol tersenyum dalam hati, ucapannya barusan benar-benar alasan yang tepat- baginya-

Jongin terdiam, lalu ia mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol merasa sedikit gugup entah karena apa, dan begitu melihat sebuah senyuman di wajah Jongin , Chanyeol merasa sedikit lega.

"Baiklah Paduka, aku percaya Paduka memiliki alasan kuat disetiap langkah yang Paduka ambil." Ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Tentu, terima kasih Jongin."

"Baiklah Paduka, aku harus membantu Sehun melatih pasukan. Aku permisi." Ucap Jongin lalu undur diri.

Begitu Jongin menghilang di balik pintu Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, entah mengapa ia merasa seperti baru keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang sesak.

…

..

.

Baekhyun menatap para pelayan dan tabib yang berlalu lalang disampingnya dengan kening dikerutkan dan sebuah rasa ingin tahu yang besar.

"Tuan muda, silahkan minum ini!" Baekhyun mengernyit sambil menatap mangkuk coklat yang diserahkan kepadanya.

"Apa ini?"

"Ramuan untuk mencegah cidera di dalam tubuh Tuan."

"Uh! Baunya aneh, aku tidak mau." Ucap Baekhyun dengan hidung mengkerut akibat aroma aneh yang menguar dari cairan berwarna hitam di depannya.

"Tapi Tuan harus meminum ini, kami takut kejadian tadi meninggalkan cedera."

"Tidak aku baik-baik saja, mengapa aku harus meminumnya? Aku tidak mau, baunya aneh, aku tidak suka. " Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Tuan harus meminum ini, ini perintah Paduka langsung."

"Aku bilang aku tidak_"

 **PRANG!**

Mangkuk itu terjatuh ke lantai dan pecah akibat pergerakan Baekhyun yang ingin menghindar. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut begitu juga para pelayan dan tabib Istana.

"Ma..maaf." ucap Baekhyun sambil menundukan wajahnya. Tabib istana tersebut bangkit dengan wajah kesal, ia berdecak sebal sementara para pelayan lain nampak ketakutan sambil segera membereskan pecahan mangkuk yang berserakan.

"Heuh! Aku tidak percaya Paduka memintaku untuk merawat bocah yang tidak memiliki sopan santun sepertimu. Jangan kau pikir karena ramalan itu kau bisa menjadi bagian dalam istana ini." Baekhyun tersentak, ia tidak bermaksud untuk membuat tabib itu marah.

"Ma..maafkan aku, aku tidak_"

"Apa kau pikir setelah kau melahirkan keturunan untuk Paduka kau akan mendapat tempat yang tinggi, menggantikan sang Permaisuri? Jangan bermimpi, ingat siapa dirimu dan darimana dirimu berasal, karena kau akan kembali pada tempatmu yang seharusnya ketika waktunya tiba. Kau akan dibuang dan terlupakan." Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya entah mengapa hatinya terasa tertusuk, ucapan itu begitu menyakitkan. Ia ingin menangis tapi ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah.

"Maa….maafkan aku." Kembali Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya semakin dalam.

Tak lama pintu terbuka, membuat ketegangan di dalam ruangan itu perlahan mencair oleh suara ramah dari sang tabib.

"Paduka?"

"Baekhyun, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Baekhyun masih menundukan wajahnya, menyembunyikan perasaan sakit yang ia miliki.

"A..aku baik-baik saja Paduka. Maaf, aku ingin istirahat." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berbaring dan memunggungi orang-orang dibelakangnya. Chanyeol mengernyit lalu menatap para pelayan dan sang tabib, namun ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Untuk itu ia meminta mereka untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Chanyeol mendekat kearah ranjang dan duduk dipinggirnya, menatap punggung sempit Baekhyun yang nampak tenang.

Chanyeol ingin memanggil sosok itu namun ia pikir Baekhyun benar-benar kelelahan. Ketika Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bangkit, ia mendengar suara kecil yang membuatnya menoleh. Chanyeol pikir ia salah dengar, tapi kemudian ia yakin ketika suara itu kembali terdengar, itu sebuah isakan. _Baekhyun menangis?_ Ia bertanya dalam hati.

"Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak memberikan respon, untuk itu Chanyeol kembali memangil namanya.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun ingin berpura-pura tertidur tapi sayang ia telah tertangkap basah. Untuk itu ia membalik tubuhnya namun masih menundukan wajahnya.

"Ada apa Paduka?"

"Kau..kau menangis?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, lalu menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Jangan berbohong! Itu tidak baik!" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol tersentak melihat sisa air mata menapak di mata lelaki di hadapannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan namun ketika Chanyeol memilih mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang, ia kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Paduka, apa ..apa jika aku melahirkan anak Paduka nanti, Paduka akan membuangku ? apa aku akan dilupakan?"

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya lagi dan kembali menggeleng.

"Aku…aku hanya berpikir bahwa aku bukan siapa-siapa disini." Chanyeol menggerakan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Baekhyun, dan mengusap air matanya dengan lembut.

"Siapa bilang kau bukan siapa-siapa ? kau bagian terpenting dalam Istana, kau…" Chanyeol menjeda kembali ucapannya.

"Kau sangat penting untukku. Aku tidak mungkin membuangmu, apalagi melupakanmu. Ketika kau benar-benar memberiku keturunan, kau berada pada posisi Ibu dari putra atau putri mahkota." Baekhyun terdiam, ia mencoba menerima seluruh ucapan Chanyeol. Namun kemudian pertanyaan lain muncul.

"Bagaimana bila aku bukan anak dalam ramalan itu? Bagaimana bila aku tidak bisa memberi Paduka keturunan? Apa aku akan dibuang dan dilupakan?" Chanyeol terdiam, entah mengapa ucapan itu membuat sesuatu di dalam dadanya terasa sesak.

"Tidak." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam, mencoba memberi keyakinan pada bocah lelaki dihadapanya.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah, kau adalah satu-satunya yang bisa memberikanku keturunan. Aku percaya akan ramalan itu." Ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terdiam, tak lama sebuah senyuman terbentuk diwajah yang lebih muda.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Chanyeol tanpa sadar menggerakan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Baekhyun sekali lagi dan mencubitnya pelan.

"Paduka, apa malam keempat kita sebentar lagi?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melihat keluar jendela dan langit mulai menunjukan gradasi kemerahan. Chanyeol entah mengapa merasa sedikit tersipu mendengar ucapan polos Baekhyun.

"Tidak, kita tidak akan melakukannya. Kau sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik." Ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengernyit dan tanpa sadar memajukan bibirnya. Chanyeol terlihat terkejut dengan ekspresi yang Baekhyun tunjukan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku…" Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya lagi yang kini sudah bersemu merah, ia tidak mungkin berkata bahwa ia ingin berada di dalam pelukan Chanyeol selama semalaman, ia tanpa sadar mulai menyukai hal tersebut dan tidak keberatan jika untuk mendapatkanya ia harus merasakan sakit di tubuh bagian belakangnya terlebih dulu.

"Apa aku masih boleh tidur disini?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh sambil menggeleng kecil mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Tentu." angguknya.

"Hmm.. bersama Paduka?" tanya Baekhyun malu, Chanyeol sempat tersentak lalu ia kembali tersenyum kemudian.

"Tentu. Kau ingin aku temani?"

"Bagaimana dengan tugas Paduka?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol meregangkan ototnya sambil mengerang pelan.

"Aku juga butuh istirahat." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berbaring diseberang Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu ikut berbaring dengan sedikit kaku, menatap lurus pada langit-langit kamar.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun , menatap wajah bingung Baekhyun.

"Tidak ingin mendekat?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun menoleh dan membulatkan matanya.

"Apa boleh?"

"Tentu." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menggeser tubuhnya untuk berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum apalagi ketika mencium aroma rambut Baekhyun yang sangat menenangkan.

"Tidurlah!"

"Hm.. terima kasih Paduka." Ucap Baekhyun lalu memeluk tubuh Chanyeol sangat erat.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti, seumur hidup ia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Ada sesuatu di dalam perutnya yang ingin mendesak keluar , ada sesuatu yang mendorong bibirnya membentuk sebuah simpul ketika ia berada disekitar Baekhyun.

Namun ia menyimpulkan hal tersebut sebagai sesuatu yang terjadi karena kontak fisik yang ia lakukan dengan seorang anak laki-laki, seseorang yang memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama dengannya. Jadi menurut Chanyeol, desakan di perutnya adalah perasaan menolak dari hati kecilnya, bukan yang lain.

…

..

.

Baekhyun berpangku tangan sambil menatap para pasukan sedang berlatih memanah sambil menunggangi kuda, kali ini target mereka adalah manusia yang melakukan penyamaran.

Meskipun anak panah mereka bukan anak panah asli namun tetap saja ketangkasan , ketepatan , kecekatan, dan ketelitian yang akan dinilai oleh Sehun dan Jongin yang sejak tadi duduk diatas singgasananya sambil menyipitkan kedua mata mereka.

Sementara Chanyeol duduk di tempat tertinggi dan Baekhyun berada ditempat yang lebih rendah disamping Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya sejak beberapa waktu lalu, setelah penolakan dari Sehun dan Jongin atas permintaanya untuk berdiri lebih dekat dengan arena pertandingan.

"Dasar menyebalkan." Gerutu Baekhyun sambil melirik dua pria yang duduk lebih depan darinya dengan posisi membelakanginya.

"Kami bisa mendengar." Ucap Jongin dan Baekhyun berdecih lalu tak sengaja matanya mengarah pada Sang Raja yang ternyata juga sedang melihat kearahnya. Chanyeol tersentak sesaat lalu berkedip dan setelahnya memilih tersenyum.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti dengan sikap aneh Chanyeol, lalu segera matanya membulat dengan bibir tersenyum lebar. Ia bangkit berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, memberi hormat sebentar sebelum akhirnya membisikkan sesuatu membuat Tuan Lee dan beberapa pengawal dibelakang Chanyeol terkejut dengan tindakan Baekhyun.

Begitu juga Chanyeol yang membulatkan matanya dan beralih menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk cepat lalu mencakupkan kedua tangannya , memohon pada Sang Raja. Chanyeol berdeham lalu berbisik pada Tuan Lee yang hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jendral Kim, Jendral Oh, aku harus pergi ada hal yang harus aku urus. Sebagai gantinya, Tuan Lee yang akan melihat perkembangan para pasukan dan akan melaporkannya padaku nanti." Jongin dan Sehun menoleh dan mengerutkan keningnya, lalu mata mereka tertuju pada Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum-senyum sambil membayangkan sesuatu yang entah apa itu, tapi mereka tahu bahwa hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

"Baik Paduka." Ucap keduanya memberi hormat, Chanyeol mengangguk lalu bangkit dan Baekhyun mengikuti dengan wajah riang , sesekali ia akan bersenandung dan melompat-lompat kecil di belakang Chanyeol membuat pria itu tersenyum dengan sebuah gelengan kecil sementara dua pengawal disampingnya hanya mengernyit tidak mengerti.

Ketika tiba di depan pintu kamarnya, Chanyeol meminta kedua pengawalnya untuk pergi dan menyuruh pengawal yang berada di depan kamarnya untuk tidak berjaga sementara.

Chanyeol masuk dan duduk diatas ranjang, sambil melirik Baekhyun yang bersiul di depan cermin sambil membuka pakaian berlapisnya, hanya menyisakan sebuah kemeja putih tipis dan celana hitam panjang.

"Kau yakin Baekhyun? Apa keadaanmu sudah membaik?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun menoleh lalu mengangguk antusias sambil berjalan kearah Chanyeol.

"Tentu Paduka, aku amat sangat ..sangat… yakin. " ucapnya dengan aksen anak-anak.

"Lagipula, kita sudah membuang dua hari untuk pemulihanku, dan kabar baiknya aku sudah amat sangat sehat, tanpa harus meminum ramuan bau itu." Ucapnya lagi sambil meringis membayangkan aroma menyengat dari tabib dengan mulut pedas -yang sudah tak lagi berbekas di benak Baekhyun-.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Baekhyun yang nampak senang dan menaiki ranjangnya.

"Paduka? Kenapa Paduka hanya diam? Cepat buka pakaian Paduka!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk pakaian Chanyeol. Chanyeol entah mengapa merasa wajahnya memanas mendengar penuturan polos dari bocah di hadapannya yang kini tengah melepas pakaiannya dan melemparnya ke lantai sementara dirinya bersembunyi di balik selimut.

Chanyeol melirik ke jendela dan matahari masih bersinar terang, mereka bahkan baru melewati makan siang beberapa jam yang lalu dan Chanyeol tidak biasa untuk melakukan penyatuan tubuh di siang hari, namun entah mengapa ketika sosok Baekhyun yang meminta Chanyeol tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menolak.

"Paduka~ kenapa belum dibuka?" rengek Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersadar dan ia mengangguk pelan lalu membuka pakaiannya dengan perasaan sedikit canggung. Ketika pakaian luarnya telah terlepas, Chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang mengubur dirinya dibawah selimut.

Chanyeol mulai menurunkan selimut Baekhyun hingga kulit seputih susu dengan noda keunguan yang mulai memudar terlihat. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan terlihat amat sangat polos dimata Chanyeol.

Ciuman mereka yang semula pelan berubah semakin menuntun, Chanyeol menurunkan selimut Baekhyun lagi hingga pinggangnya terlihat lalu menjatuhkan benda itu ke lantai. Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol sambil membiarkan Sang Raja memberikan kecupan pada bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

"Eeummmhh.. Padukaaaahh, akuhh tidak ingin bermain… langsung sajaaahh." Ucap Baekhyun lebih seperti memerintah. Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah sayu Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin?"

"Hm,"

"Itu akan sakit!"

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya lagi bagiku, aku tidak akan menangis, aku berjanji." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjukan dua jari disamping wajahnya dan mendapat sebuah kecupan singkat dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bangkit dan membuka kemeja putihnya serta celana hitamnya lalu melemparnya ke lantai. Ia membuka lebar kedua kaki Baekhyun, lalu memompa kejantanannya dan menggerakannya di depan lubang kering Baekhyun.

Ketika penisnya telah berdiri tegak, Chanyeol mencoba menerobos lubang Baekhyun namun jeritan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol urung.

"Ini akan sakit Baekhyun, aku tidak_"

"Tidak! Lakukan Paduka, cepatlah!" pinta Baekhyun sambil menggerakan tubuh bagian bawahnya membuat Chanyeol nyaris gila.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya semakin rendah untuk bisa menggapai bibir Baekhyun, ketika ia memberikan lumatan pada bibir yang lebih muda, Chanyeol segera melesakan penisnya membuat Baekhyun memekik namun tertahan oleh ciumannya.

"AAAAHH." Baekhyun mendesah kesakitan ketika ciumannya terlepas. Chanyeol memilih diam, ia tidak berani bergerak karena ia yakin Baekhyun pasti sangat kesakitan. Baekhyun menarik leher Chanyeol dan mengajak Sang Raja untuk kembali berciuman mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

"Paduka, bergerak lah.." ucap Baekhyun sambil menahan rasa nyeri di lubangnya, Chanyeol mengusap rambut yang menutupi kening Baekhyun lalu mulai bergerak. Baekhyun menutup matanya, sementara Chanyeol mulai bergerak pelan.

"Aaah,…aahhh… aaahh…" desahan Baekhyun yang sempat hilang selama dua hari kembali menggema di ruangan besar milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya membuka sedikit bibirnya dengan geraman kecil, ia memang tidak terbiasa untuk mendesah hebat ketika bercinta. Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang terdengar sangat berisik ketika dirinya disentuh oleh Sang Raja.

"Padukaaahh lebih… lebih.. dalam… aaahh.." Baekhyun kembali menarik leher Chanyeol dan menggigit bibir tebal itu untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

"Disanaaah.. aaahh.. Paduka.. iyaahhh. Disanaaahh.." Chanyeol bergerak semakin cepat dan Baekhyun menggelinjang dibawah kuasa Chanyeol. Baekhyun menutup matanya erat, sambil membuka mulutnya lebar dengan tubuh tersentak hebat.

"Aaah…ahh..ahh.. Padukaah.. akuuhh.. aahh.." Sperma Baekhyun menyembur dan membasahi perut dan dada Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol masih berusaha untuk mencari kenikmatannya lagi dan lagi.

"Ohhh.." desah Chanyeol ketika ia merasa semakin dekat. Gerakannya semakin cepat membuat Baekhyun yang terkulai lemas mencengkram pundak Chanyeol.

"Baek..Baekhyun-aahhh…" Baekhyun tersentak ketika merasakan tembakan sperma Chanyeol yang sangat deras.

"Hhhh.." Chanyeol menghela nafas lega setelah seluruh spermanya menyembur di dalam lubang Baekhyun . Kepalanya terkulai lemas di perpotongan leher Baekhyun dengan tubuh keduanya yang naik turun.

"Paduka?"ucap Baekhyun dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Hm?"

"Aku mau mengajukan permintaan sehabis bercinta kita, seperti biasa." Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar nada riang Baekhyun. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah Baekhyun yang mencoba tersenyum disela wajah letihnya.

"Paduka?" tanya Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol tidak memberikan respon. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Ia tidak menyangka kegiatan yang baru mereka lakukan hanya semata-mata demi sebuah permintaan.

Entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa dirinya begitu jahat, memanfaatkan kepolosan anak kecil demi sebuah harga diri.

"Katakan!" ucap Chanyeol dengan perasaan sedikit kecewa namun mencoba tersenyum.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menarik leher Chanyeol dan membisikan sesuatu.

…

..

.

Jongin dan Sehun saling melirik dengan alis berkerut lalu secara bersamaan melirik kearah Raja mereka yang sedang melihat lurus kearah lapangan dimana pasukan sedang berlatih.

"Ada yang tidak beres." Bisik Jongin dan masih dapat di dengar oleh Sehun. Sehun mengangguk setuju dan matanya kembali menatap ke satu objek di pinggir lapangan. Seorang bocah dengan pakaian pengaman dan dikawal empat orang penjaga yang melingkarinya.

Bocah itu berdiri di pinggir lapangan dengan wajah takjub melihat para prajurit sedang berlatih memanah diatas kuda mereka, sesuai dengan permintaan awal bocah itu yang sempat mereka tolak dengan alasan keamanan, walau nyatanya mereka hanya tidak ingin direpotkan dengan bocah yang kini bertepuk tangan dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Bocah itu sudah tahu bagaimana cara mendapatkan permintaannya." Ucap Sehun dengan mata menyipit dan Jongin melakukan hal yang sama. Mulai sekarang kedua Jendral hebat tersebut memasukan Byun Baekhyun ke dalam daftar hal-hal yang harus diwaspadai.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat wajah senang Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak menyangka bocah itu rela menahan rasa sakit demi bisa melihat dari dekat para prajurit berlatih.

" _Katakan!"_

" _Biarkan aku menonton secara dekat para prajurit berlatih, aku berjanji tidak akan mengacaukannya."_

" _Tapi itu berbahaya."_

" _Aku berjanji hanya diam sambil menonton tidak akan berulah." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah memohon._

" _Bukankah Paduka berjanji akan mengabulkan segala permintaanku setelah kita selesai bercinta?" sambungnya lagi. Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk pelan "Baiklah."_

" _Yeeeii! Terima kasih Paduka."_

" _Baek, lain kali jika kau ingin sesuatu katakan saja! Kau tidak perlu mengobarkan dirimu untuk itu."_

" _Tidak apa-apa Paduka, lagipula kata ayah aku harus membayar atas apa yang aku inginkan. Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini Paduka, dan lagipula ini seperti pepatah 'sambil menyelam minum air' aku menjalankan tugasku sambil mendapatkan apa yang aku mau, benar bukan?"_

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya ketika mengingat percakapan kecil mereka sehabis bercinta, dan entah mengapa ada sebuah perasaan sedih saat melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri jauh disana meringis ketika berjalan karena lubangnya yang bisa dipastikan amat sangat sakit setelah percintaan mereka. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu meletup-letup di dadanya, dan sesuatu ingin mendobrak keluar dari perutnya.

…

..

.

"Ckckckckck! Lihat, siapa yang sudah tahu bagaimana cara menggosok lampu wasiatnya." Ledek Jongin ketika ia melihat Baekhyun berjalan dikoridor seorang diri dengan sebuah ketapel ditangannya.

Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Jongin tidak suka, lalu kembali berjalan sambil memperhatikan pohon-pohon disisi halaman.

"Aku bicara padamu bocah!" bentak Jongin , Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya lalu menatap tajam kearah Jongin.

"Aku punya nama." Ucap Baekhyun sambil kembali mengabaikan Jongin membuat pria itu geram.

"Yak! Aku bicara_" ucapan Jongin terhenti ketika Baekhyun mengarahkan ketapel ke hadapannya yang sudah siap menembak.

"Kau mengancam seorang Jendral sepertiku dengan sebuah ketapel?" ucap Jongin meremehkan.

"Ck! Dasar bocah, aaaakk!" Jongin memegang keningnya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Aku tidak sedang mengancam, aku sungguh-sungguh melakukannya. Sampai jumpa!"

"YAK! BOCAH SIALAN!" bentak Jongin sambil menatap Baekhyun yang sudah berlari dan mengamati setiap pohon di dekatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun ketika tiba disamping Jongin dan matanya membulat melihat benjolan memerah di kening Jongin.

"Pfft..sejak kapan kau memiliki tanduk?"

"Diam kau! Bocah sialan itu! Lihat nanti!" ucap Jongin dengan mata berapi-api, Sehun menepuk pundak Jongin.

"Kali ini aku berada dipihakmu. Bocah itu harus tahu siapa dirinya diistana ini." Ucap Sehun dengan wajah datar.

Ketika Baekhyun mengamati pohon-pohon diatasnya, ia mendengar suara mesin yang cukup keras dan beberapa orang-orang tertawa. Ia membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan dengan pelan menuju sebuah pintu yang tertutup.

Ia mendorongnya pelan dan mengintip ke dalam, dan matanya membulat saat menemukan sebuah ruangan besar dengan beberapa orang di dalamnya yang duduk di depan mesin pintal.

"Woaah, ini tempat memproduksi baju? Seperti milik ibu Kyungsoo? Keren." Ucapnya lalu melangkah masuk. Ia berjalan pelan memperhatikan para wanita-wanita sedang memintal benang dan beberapa membuat baju dengan itu.

"Nyonya, boleh aku tahu untuk siapa pakaian-pakaian ini?" tanya Baekhyun pada seorang wanita yang sedang sibuk merajut sebuah pakaian hangat berwarna coklat muda.

"Untuk Paduka Raja dan Petinggi Istana."

"Woah keren, boleh aku mencoba?" tanya Baekhyun. Wanita itu mengamati pakaian Baekhyun lalu mengernyit.

"Siapa anda?" Baekhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan sambil mencoba berpikir.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, anda bisa memanggilku Baekhyun Nyonya. Aku… aku adalah…" Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti, ia tidak tahu harus menyebut dirinya apa.

"Apa anda anak petinggi istana? Dari pakaian anda aku rasa anda salah satu dari mereka."

"Hmm.. ya, anda benar. Aku.. aku .. adik sepupu Jendral Kim. " ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, putra Dayang Kim?" Baekhyun mengangguk cepat meskipun ia tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud wanita di depannya.

"Hmmm.. boleh aku mencobanya?" tanya Baekhyun dan wanita itu mengangguk pelan lalu membiarkan Baekhyun duduk ditempatnya.

…

..

.

Chanyeol mengernyit ketika melihat Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya dengan wajah letih dan tangan berada di pinggangnya.

"Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menggeleng cepat lalu menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Paduka, aku akan membersihkan diri dulu. Tunggu aku , mengerti?" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah anak-anaknya membuat Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Ia tidak biasa diperintah namun entah mengapa ia tidak mempermasalahkan bagaimana Baekhyun memerintahnya.

Ketika Baekhyun usai mandi, ia segera berbaring di ranjang , tepat disamping Chanyeol yang sedang membaca bukunya.

"Paduka?" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara manjanya.

"Iya?"

"Malam ini bisakah kita tidak melakukannya?" Chanyeol menutup bukunya lalu menoleh sebentar dan menggerakan matanya naik turun di tubuh Baekhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Aku hanya sedikit lelah." Bohongnya, ia tidak mungkin mengatakan jika pinggangnya sakit karena terlalu lama duduk dan juga tubuh dan kakinya pegal.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Ucap Chanyeol sambil kembali membuka bukunya. Baekhyun tersenyum senang lalu menatap kearah cahaya lampu dilangit-langit kamar. Karena merasa suasana terlalu sepi, Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang sedang asyik membaca buku.

Ia menggerakan tubuhnya untuk mendekat kearah Sang Raja, membuat Chanyeol meliriknya.

"Buku apa yang sedang Paduka baca?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Chanyeol menutup bukunya dan memperlihatkan sampul putih polos dengan sebuah judul tertulis disana, Baekhyun mengernyit.

" _King and Queen_ " ucap Chanyeol.

"Tentang apa?"

"Kisah cinta seorang Raja dan Ratunya."

"Itu menarik?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Hm."

"Bisa Paduka bacakan untukku?" ucap Baekhyun sambil masuk ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol, membuat kepalanya berada di depan buku sehingga Chanyeol dapat mencium dengan jelas aroma rambut Baekhyun yang wangi.

"Hmm.. aku akan memberikan ini padamu, kau bisa membacanya sendiri." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menutup bukunya. Baekhyun menoleh membuat jarak mereka sangat dekat, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan sorot mata sedih.

"Aku.. aku tidak bisa membaca." Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, lalu tersenyum ketika paham situasi yang dialami Baekhyun, rakyat kecil tidak semua bisa merasakan bangku pendidikan apalagi yang memiliki ekonomi menengah kebawah.

"Ba-baiklah, akan aku bacakan untukmu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil kembali membuka halaman pertama bukunya.

" _Kisah ini menceritakan tentang perjuangan cinta seorang Raja yang menyukai seorang rakyat biasa namun mendapat banyak tentangan dari berbagai pihak. Sang Raja berada dalam sebuah dilemma, antara mempertahankan tahta atau cintanya_." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol membulatkan matanya bertanya tanpa suara.

"Kenapa ia harus memilih jika ia bisa memiliki keduanya?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Hidup itu penuh dengan pilihan Baekhyun, dan karena cintanya di tentang ia harus memilih salah satu antara cinta dan tahtanya. Antara hal yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya dan hal yang menjadi kebahagiaannya."

"Jika Paduka berada diposisi itu mana yang akan Paduka pilih? Cinta atau tahta?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sejenak lalu tersenyum.

"Aku sudah pernah berada dalam situasi seperti itu. Aku saat itu memilih cinta, namun hanya penyesalan yang aku dapatkan, jadi menurutku kewajiban jauh lebih penting dari pada kebahagiaan individu." Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya sambil menatap halaman di depan wajahnya membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dalam diam.

"Tapi, bukankah setiap orang berhak bahagia? Dan cinta bisa membuat semua orang bahagia?"

"Ya, tapi tidak semua cinta membawa kebahagiaan. Cintaku membawa sebuah malapetaka untuk Kerajaan ini, ia melarikan diri dan berkhianat." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lama, ia hendak bertanya lebih tentang itu namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertahan dan berkata ' _aku tidak perlu tahu, kau bukan siapa-siapa yang berhak tahu masa lalu Paduka_ ' lalu ia memilih mengecup bibir Chanyeol membuat pria itu membulatkan matanya. Baekhyun selalu berhasil memberikannya kejutan dalam setiap tindakan kecilnya.

"Mungkin dia bukanlah cinta sejati Paduka, mungkin dia cinta yang salah." Ucap Baekhyun pelan sambil kembali menatap halaman buku didepannya.

"Lalu dimana cinta sejatiku?" gumam Chanyeol tanpa sadar membuat Baekhyun menoleh.

"Paduka bicara sesuatu?" Chanyeol menggeleng lalu kembali membaca halaman selanjutnya sepanjang malam tenang mereka.

Ketika matahari terbit, Chanyeol mengerjap dan membuka matanya untuk mendapati Tuan Lee dan para pelayan istana sedang berdiri melingkari tempat tidurnya.

Saat merasakan tubuh Baekhyun memeluknya dengan kepala yang lebih kecil berada di dadanya, Chanyeol memberi isyarat pada seluruh anak buahnya untuk tidak membuat suara terutama ketika Tuan Lee akan membuka mulutnya.

Tuan Lee mengangguk lalu membuka gulungan kertas yang berisi tulisan, Chanyeol mengerti ia harus menghadiri pertemuan mingguan pagi ini dan melihat wajah gusar Tuan Lee ia tahu bahwa ia sudah cukup telat untuk itu.

Chanyeol meminta Tuan Lee dan yang lainya untuk keluar lebih dulu, setelah mereka keluar Chanyeol menggetarkan tubuh Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun mengerjap dan seketika tersenyum , sambil menggeliat pelan.

"Baekhyun, bangunlah! Kau harus segera sarapan!" ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum dengan mata sipitnya, membuat Chanyeol berpikir bahwa bocah di depannya sangat menggemaskan.

"Paduka, Paduka tahu? Karena cerita itu aku bermimpi sangat indah. Benar-benar indah." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Benarkah? Mimpi apa?" Baekhyun mengangguk antusias,ia ingin membuka mulutnya namun urung ketika menyadari posisinya yang tidak sopan dan sinar matahari yang terik diluar jendela.

"Ah, maafkan aku Paduka." Ucap Baekhyun sambil bangkit, Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mengelus rambut Baekhyun lembut.

"Selamat pagi." Ucap Chanyeol lalu bangkit. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu memegang pipinya yang memanas.

"Ibu, perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi." Ucap Baekhyun pelan seiring menghilangnya Chanyeol dibalik pintu kamar mandinya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun dengan riang berjalan kearah ruang pemintalan, lalu menyapa Nyonya Kwon yang kemarin mengajarinya dasar-dasar memintal dan berjanji akan mengajarinya cara merajut.

…

..

.

Jongin yang sedang memperhatikan pasukannya bersama Sehun mendadak membulatkan matanya ketika melihat sosok yang ia kenal sedang berjalan di koridor istana dengan wajah kelelahan.

Ia menyeringai lalu menepuk pundak Sehun yang sedang berfokus pada pasukan di depannya, Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan dan tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Jongin berlari kecil untuk bisa sampai dikoridor dan seketika menghentikan pergerakan sosok mungil dihadapannya.

"Hei bocah! Apa yang kau lakukan berkeliaran terus hah?" ucap Jongin, Baekhyun menatap tajam kearah Jongin lalu menyembunyikan tangannya membuat Jongin curiga.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan hah?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tetap menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang tubuhnya.

"Hei! Kau berani bicara kurang ajar padaku ya?"

"Kau yang lebih dulu menunjukan sikap kurang ajar padaku, sejak awal pertemuan kita, kau dan Jendral berwajah datar itu yang bersikap tidak bersahabat padaku, lalu untuk apa aku harus bersikap sopan padamu?" ucap Baekhyun cepat membuat Jongin membulatkan matanya.

"Kau…"

"Sudah aku sibuk! Awas!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mendorong tubuh Jongin membuat pria itu menggeram kesal. Ia ingin mengikuti Baekhyun, namun Sehun memanggilnya dan memintanya untuk kembali ke tempatnya semula.

Baekhyun kini duduk di depan meja makannya bersama Chanyeol, namun sejak tadi ia menolak untuk makan karena ia tidak ingin Chanyeol melihat balutan-balutan kecil di tangannya, akibat tertusuk jarum.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak makan? Apa kau tidak suka?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan masih menyembunyikan tangannya dibawah meja.

"Paduka, apa Paduka lelah?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Bagaimana hari-hari Paduka?" Chanyeol mengernyit lalu mengedikkan bahunya.

"Tidak ada yang berbeda."

"Hmm.. Paduka, ritual kita tinggal tiga kali lagi kan?" tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Sebenarnya itu tidak harus tujuh kali, hanya biasanya Tuan Lee mengatur jadwal selama seminggu."

"Sama saja, seminggu itu tujuh hari, berarti kita harus melakukannya tujuh kali, benar?" Chanyeol masih mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya_"

"Paduka, apa Paduka sudah selesai makan?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengernyit lalu mengangguk pelan dan meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang lalu bangkit.

"Paduka, ayo kita bercinta lagi!" ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke tempat tidur dengan riang, mendudukan tubuhnya sambil melepas lapisan terluar pakaiannya.

"Baekhyun, apa kau punya permintaan? Katakan saja, kau tidak harus menyiksa dirimu dengan melakukan_"

"Tidak! Apa Paduka lupa yang aku katakan? Di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis. Aku hanya menjalankan kewajibanku, aku sudah berjanji akan memberikan Paduka keturunan, jadi… Ayo Paduka~" rengek Baekhyun sambil menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik selimut.

Chanyeol bangkit dan berjalan pelan menuju ranjangnya, ia mendudukan diri di sisi ranjang lalu mengelus surai Baekhyun lembut.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

"Sssttt! Jangan bicara lagi Paduka! Ayo cepat~ ayo cepat~" ucap Baekhyun sambil menggerak-gerakan kakinya dibalik selimut.

…

..

.

"Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik tubuhnya." Bisik Jongin membuat Sehun mengernyit.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, bukankah aku berkata bahwa ia menyembunyikannya. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu?" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tapi aku yakin dia membuat ulah lagi, aku akan menangkap basahnya kali ini. Dia itu sungguh menyebalkan, apa kau lihat bagaimana Paduka terlihat lemah dihadapannya? Sejak awal melihatnya waktu itu, aku tahu dia bocah yang berbahaya." Gumam Jongin sambil menerawang jauh, Sehun berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"Kita akan menangkap basahnya." Ucap Sehun lagi.

…

..

.

Chanyeol berbaring letih disamping Baekhyun, begitu juga yang lebih muda nampak sedang mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Kali ini, apa yang kau inginkan ?" tanya Chanyeol pelan, tanpa minat. Baekhyun mengangkat jemarinya membuat Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, namun sebelum bibirnya terbuka Baekhyun sudah menutupnya dengan jari telunjuknya dan ketika sadar ia menarik cepat jari miliknya.

"Permintaanku adalah, tidak ada pertanyaan tentang ini, tentang mengapa jariku bisa terluka. Setuju?" Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Tapi…"

"Paduka sudah berjanji." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mencoba duduk lalu meraih selimut yang tergeletak dilantai. Ia meraihnya lalu membalutnya disekitar tubuhnya, dan berjalan pelan kearah meja makan membuat Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Aaaah, akhirnya aku bisa makan." Ucap Baekhyun senang sambil duduk dengan berbalut selimut dan memakan makanannya dengan lahap membuat Chanyeol mengernyit dalam melihat tingkah lugu Baekhyun. Entah mengapa lagi-lagi ia merasa sesuatu tidak beres di dalam dirinya.

…

..

.

Setelahnya ritual malam penyatuan tubuh mereka yang tersisa berjalan dengan lancar hanya saja yang mengganjal di benak Chanyeol adalah bagaimana permintaan-permintaan konyol Baekhyun setelah sesi percintaan mereka.

" _Aku ingin berenang seharian penuh di danau dekat Istana."_

Itu adalah permintaan Baekhyun setelah malam kelima mereka. Chanyeol ingin menolak namun melihat bagaimana bocah mungil itu memberikannya tatapan memohon membuat dirinya tidak tega untuk menolak keinginan sederhana Baekhyun.

Untuk itu Chanyeol meminta Sehun dan Jongin serta beberapa pengawal untuk berjaga di sekitar kawasan danau dan selalu memantau setiap pergerakan bocah itu, sementara dirinya menghadiri beberapa pertemuan dan membahas hal-hal penting bersama Tuan Lee.

" _Padukaa…hiks..hiks.."_

Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dikejutkan dengan rengekan Baekhyun di depan pintu ruang kerjanya dengan tubuh penuh lumpur.

" _Apa yang terjadi Baekhyun?"_

" _Hei, Baekhyun jangan_"_ teriak Jongin dan terhenti begitu juga dengan pergerakan kedua sosok tinggi itu ketika melihat Baekhyun berjalan sambil menangis kearah Rajanya.

" _Kenapa dengan tubuhmu?"_ Baekhyun masih terisak keras sementara Chanyeol nampak khawatir . Sehun dan Jongin tertawa canggung sambil memasuki ruangan Chanyeol dengan gugup.

" _Seseorang mendorongku hiks..hiks.. ke dalam kumbangan lumpur ..hiks.."_ adu Baekhyun sambil terisak dan sesekali melirik Jongin dan Sehun yang berdiri di belakangnya.

" _Bukan seseorang hiks.. tapi dua orang.."_ ucap Baekhyun lagi sambil terisak. Chanyeol mengernyit lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada kedua Jendral kepercayaannya.

" _Ini kesalahpahaman Paduka, kami hendak menolongnya keluar dari balik semak-semak setelah mengganti baju sangaaaat lamaaaa~.."_ Sehun menyiku Jongin membuat Jongin kembali fokus pada ucapannya.

"… _dan ketika menarik tangannya keluar, dia tersandung dan jatuh di atas kumbangan lumpur."_ Ucap Jongin lagi.

Baekhyun mengernyit, ucapan Jongin sepenuhnya bohong kecuali bagian ia yang berganti baju sangat lama karena sebenarnya ia memang berniat mengerjai kedua Jendral yang selalu memanggilnya pendek dan memintanya segera keluar dari danau.

Tapi sisanya adalah bohong, Jongin tidak menariknya keluar namun mendorongnya ketika Baekhyun berjalan di depannya yang usai menginjak kaki kedua sosok Jendral itu karena terus mengatainya.

" _Paduka, itu…."_ Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika Chanyeol menghapus air matanya dan membersihkan lumpur di bagian wajah Baekhyun membuat pipi putihnya sedikit terlihat.

" _Jendral Oh , Jendral Kim. Kalian bisa keluar, terima kasih karena telah menjaga Baekhyun."_ Ucap Chanyeol tanpa melihat kearah dua Jendralnya. Jongin dan Sehun mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dengan bibir yang siap mengumpat setelah mereka berada di luar ruangan Sang Raja.

" _Mereka tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Dan , apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang terluka?"_ Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, ucapan lembut Chanyeol membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya bergemuruh. Sejak kecil tidak pernah ada seseorang yang bertanya selembut itu setelah dirinya kembali dengan keadaan tidak baik, tidak juga ayahnya yang sangat memanjakannya. Karena pria tua itu hanya berkata bahwa Baekhyun tidak boleh nakal, dan jangan menyusahkan ayahnya lagi, lalu memberinya beberap koin untuk membeli permen atau kue kesukaannya.

Tapi tidak dengan Sang Raja yang bahkan terlihat begitu mencemaskannya, karena itu Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan berbalik menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas dan memerah.

" _A..aku akan membersihkan di..diri Pa..Paduka.. dan..dan melakukan malam ke enam kita.. Aku permisi Paduka…"_ ucap Baekhyun lalu berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol setelah memberi hormat kilat.

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum kecil menghadapi sifat anak-anak yang masih sangat melekat di diri remaja manis tersebut.

Di malam keenam mereka, setelah ritual penyatuan tubuh itu usai. Baekhyun bergumam pelan tentang keinginannya yang nyaris tidak terdengar oleh Chanyeol karena keduanya sama-sama kelelahan. Chanyeol bermain sedikit lebih kasar dan lama malam itu, dan ia tidak memiliki petunjuk kenapa dirinya lepas kendali.

" _Aku ingin makan sup rumput laut seperti buatan ibuku Paduka."_ Gumam Baekhyun dan setelahnya jatuh tertidur.

Pagi harinya semangkuk besar sup rumput laut telah berada diatas meja makan mereka. Baekhyun bahkan terbangun dari tidurnya karena aroma sup tersebut. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk pelan ketika Baekhyun terus mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

" _Bagaimana bisa rasanya sama persis seperti milik ibuku?"_ gumam Baekhyun dengan mulut penuh makanan. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban, ia enggan mengatakan jika sup itu memang dibuat oleh ibunya langsung.

Chanyeol memerintahkan beberapa orang pengawal untuk menjemput Sungmin ke Istana sekaligus membuat kedua sosok itu bertemu, namun Chanyeol memaklumi penolakan sang ibu ketika Chanyeol ingin mempertemukanya setelah ia usai memasak.

Sungmin berkata bahwa ia tidak ingin membuat anaknya mundur setelah apa yang ia lakukan hanya karena merindukan keluarganya. Jadi setelah memasak dan membagikan resepnya pada juru masak istana, Sungmin diantar secara hormat oleh pengawal istana utusan Chanyeol.

Dan selama dua hari setelahnya menu sup rumput laut menjadi menu pendamping waktu makan mereka. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin menjadikannya seminggu, namun Baekhyun berkata bahwa ia bosan dan rasanya nyaris muntah ketika melihat lagi-lagi sup rumput laut ada di meja makan mereka.

Di malam ketujuh yang merupakan malam terakhir menjadi malam yang membuat hati seorang Park Chanyeol menjadi tidak menentu. Bukan karena malam itu menjadi malam terakhir mereka, namun semua karena permintaan Baekhyun yang membuat sesuatu lagi-lagi mendesak-desak keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

" _Hmm.. karena ini permintaan terakhirku sekaligus malam terakhir kita. Bisakah Paduka mengelus kepalaku sampai aku tertidur? Aku sa..sangat menyukainya dan en..entah mengapa malam ini aku merasa aku tidak bisa menutup mataku, dan.. hmm.. satu lagi bisakah aku memeluk Paduka sampai matahari besok bersinar? Sebelum akhirnya aku harus tidur di kamar baruku?"_ ucap Baekhyun dengan terbata.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, namun ia segera melakukan apa yang Baekhyun inginkan. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat, membiarkan kedua nafas mereka saling menyahut di dalam kamar luas itu dan membiarkan pikiran-pikiran aneh mereka membaur bersama dinginnya malam.

Baekhyun tidak bicara apa-apalagi selain membiarkan matanya tertutup perlahan dan terjatuh dalam tidurnya sambil merasakan elusan nyaman Sang Raja yang mulai menghilang bersamaan dengan kesadarannya.

Bahkan ketika Chanyeol berucap _"Terima kasih Baekhyun, mimpi yang indah."_ Si mungil tidak mendengar apalagi membalasnya selain hanya sebuah kernyitan di dahi dan sebuah senyuman kecil ketika Chanyeol diam-diam mengecup bibirnya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa rasanya selalu hampa ketika dirinya terbangun pagi hari semenjak kepindahannya . Ini adalah hari ke dua puluhnya di kamar baru yang ia tempati.

Padahal kamar itu begitu luas meski tidak seluas milik Chanyeol, namun kamar tersebut tergolong kamar mewah dan merupakan impian semua kaum golongan menengah kebawah, hingga menengah keatas.

Baekhyun menatap langit-langit kamar barunya, sejenak kekecewaan meliputinya.

"Tuan Muda, saatnya membersihkan diri dan sarapan." Ucap seorang pelayan yang masuk ke dalam disusul oleh empat pelayan lainnya. Baekhyun bangkit dengan perasaan tidak bersemangat dan segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Bahkan sarapan pun terasa sangat tidak menarik meskipun dirinya dihadapkan pada berbagai macam makanan diatas meja, sekali lagi Baekhyun menghela nafas kecewa.

Setelah usai sarapan Baekhyun menuju ruang produksi, disana ia kembali mendapatkan semangatnya ketika melihat pakaian hangat yang sudah ia buat beberapa minggu mulai berbentuk.

"Sedikit lagi Tuan Muda." Ucap Nyonya Song yang selama ini membantu Baekhyun.

"Iya, terima kasih Nyonya Song."

"Bukan masalah, memangnya untuk siapa anda membuat pakaian hangat ini?" Baekhyun terdiam lalu perlahan sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah putihnya.

"Seseorang, seseorang yang sangat penting untukku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum geli memikirkan sosok tersebut membuat Nyonya Song hanya menggeleng pelan.

…

..

.

Baekhyun sedang berjalan kembali ke kamarnya ketika sebuah pedang mengacung di depan wajahnya dan sosok diujung lain pedang tersebut adalah Kim Jongin.

"Aku mencarimu ke seluruh istana dan bersumpah telah mencarimu di bagian ini berulang kali tapi aku tidak menemukanmu bocah, jadi dimana kau bersembunyi hah?" ucap Jongin. Baekhyun menatap tidak suka kearah Jongin lalu mendorong ujung pedang itu menjauh dan melenggang pergi sebelum ujung pedang lain berada di depannya, kali ini Oh Sehun.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya cukup terkejut untuk kedua kalinya setelah dua orang Jendral hebat bergantian mengacungkan pedang padanya dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit.

"Kali ini kau tidak bisa lari bocah!" ucap Sehun. Baekhyun menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan terkepal.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian inginkan hah?" bentaknya sambil menggerak-gerakan kakinya kesal.

"Ikut kami!"

"Tidak sebelum kalian mengatakan apa yang akan terjadi!" ucap Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Apa yang akan terjadi? Hmm…" Jongin menunjukan wajah berpikir yang dibuat-buat lalu ia menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Ini adalah hari penentuan hidup dan matimu, kau akan tetap berada di Istana ini atau 'keekk' kau mati." Ucap Jongin dengan tampang menyeramkan dan meletakannya jari telunjuknya di leher seolah itu adalah pisau yang sedang menyayat kulit lehernya.

Baekhyun mengernyit sejenak lalu matanya terbuka, mengingat sesuatu. Dua hari lalu tiga orang tabib melakukan pemeriksaan fisik yang sangat tidak mengenakan terhadapnya dan kemarin mereka juga meminta air seni Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun mengernyit tidak suka dan ia tahu apa tujuan pemeriksaan tersebut, itu adalah pemeriksaan untuk mengetahui apakah dirinya hamil atau tidak.

Ketika Jongin mendorongnya cukup kuat hingga ia tersandung, Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan belum sempat melawan Sehun sudah menariknya seperti seorang tawanan.

"Yak! Lepaskan! Kenapa kalian memperlakukanku seperti seorang penjahat hah?" bentak Baekhyun sambil mencoba melepaskan dirinya.

"Kau tahu kau lebih menyebalkan dari pada seorang penjahat, aku berharap kau segera ditendang dari istana ini." Ucap Jongin membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan bergeming, sementara Sehun yang menyadari perubahan perilaku Baekhyun memberikan isyarat pada Jongin untuk tidak bercanda terlalu berlebihan.

Ketika pintu terbuka, Baekhyun sudah berdiri dengan keadaan normal dan Jongin serta Sehun sudah berjalan di depannya menuju tempat Chanyeol terduduk. Meskipun Baekhyun sudah mampu berjalan seorang diri, namun pikirannya masihlah terlihat kacau dan mendadak ia merasakan sebuah kegugupan besar.

Ketika ia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya ia sama sekali tidak berani menatap kearah mata Chanyeol yang nampak senang ketika melihatnya.

"Hari ini adalah pembacaan hasil dari pemeriksaan tuan Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Tuan Lee. Baekhyun menunduk semakin dalam, ia meremas pakaiannya dengan perasaan gugup. Chanyeol menahan nafasnya dan memanjatkan banyak doa, sementara yang lainnya nampak gugup pula di tempat masing-masing.

"Hasilnya adalah…." Tuan Lee melirik Chanyeol , para hadirin dan Baekhyun secara bergantian.

"Negatif." Seketika ruang rapat menjadi riuh karena bisikan –bisikan para hadirin. Tuan Lee menundukan wajahnya dan segera mundur untuk kembali ketempatnya.

Chanyeol terdiam dengan tatapan kosong, entah mengapa ia merasakan sebuah kekecewaan yang amat sangat besar, berbeda dengan pengumuman –pengumuman sebelumnya.

Jongin dan Sehun yang awalnya menyeringai senang, akhirnya memasang wajah bersalah ketika melihat Baekhyun di bangkunya tertunduk dalam sambil menghapus sesuatu diwajahnya dengan cepat.

"Kita tidak memiliki harapan lagi Paduka, kecuali kembali pada kegiatan semula. Kami akan berusaha mencari wanita-wanita_"

"Jendral Kim, Jendral Oh! Ikut aku!" ucap Chanyeol cepat sambil bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuruni anak tangga untuk keluar dari ruangan. Ketika langkahnya sejajar dengan Baekhyun yang masih tertunduk, Chanyeol menoleh membuat mata mereka sempat bertemu namun Baekhyun kembali menundukan wajahnya menahan malu.

Chanyeol berpaling dan segera melanjutkan langkahnya diikuti oleh Sehun dan Jongin dibelakangnya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun terduduk didepan meja riasnya sambil memandangi penampilannya yang nampak buruk dengan hidung dan mata yang memerah serta air mata yang mengering.

" _Kau sungguh memalukan Baekhyun!"_

" _Lihat! Akhirnya kau kembali ke tempatmu semula!"_

" _Percaya diri sekali kau adalah ibu dari anak-anak Paduka! Memangnya kau siapa? Kau hanya bocah desa tak berguna yang selalu menyusahkan orangtuamu, itulah kau!"_

" _Cih! Menyedihkan, sekarang kedua Jendral itu akan mengolok-ngolokmu selama perjalanan pulangmu kembali ke rumah, berdoa saja bahwa bukan mereka yang mengantarkanmu!"_

Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri, ia menghapus air matanya yang kembali terjatuh lalu kembali menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Sekarang kau akan kehilangan wajah di depan Paduka, siapa suruh kau menumbuhkan perasaan itu terhadap seorang Raja? Sekarang lihat? Kau tidak hanya tidak bisa menyentuh Paduka lagi, kau bahkan tidak bisa untuk menatap matanya. Memalukan!"

Air mata Baekhyun terus terjatuh membasahi pipi putihnya. Jika selama berada diistana adalah mimpi indahnya, mungkin sekarang waktunya ia terbangun dan parahnya ia dibangunkan oleh sebuah mimpi buruk.

"Tch! Kau bahkan tidak berhak untuk menyukai Paduka." Gumamnya lagi sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan melempar tubuhnya diatas ranjang sambil menangis dengan keras.

…

..

.

Jongin dan Sehun saling melirik ketika melihat Sang Raja di depan mereka nampak kebingungan seperti orang frustasi. Ketiganya sedang berada di pasar dengan penyamaran mereka seperti biasa. Jongin dan Sehun masih mengingat seberapa cepat kecepatan kuda mereka berlari hanya untuk mengejar laju kuda Sang Raja yang seperti kilat, membuat mereka kewalahan.

Meskipun mereka yakin tidak akan yang mengenali mereka, namun melihat bagaimana Raja mereka berlarian kecil seperti orang gila bisa-bisa menarik perhatian para rakyat.

"Paduka, apa yang sedang Paduka cari?" bisik Jongin ketika berjalan disamping Chanyeol.

"Seseorang, seorang peramal tua." Ucap Chanyeol dengan mata masih menyapu seluruh isi pasar.

"Dia harus memberitahuku tentang ini, mengapa ramalannya meleset, mengapa_"

"Mari! Mari Tuan! Nyonya! Aku akan membacakan masa depan kalian." Suara teriakan yang familiar itu membuat Chanyeol menoleh cepat dan mengikutinya.

Jongin dan Sehun segera berlari mengejar Chanyeol yang nampak tidak memperdulikan siapapun disekitarnya.

"Ah, Tuan Mari… Paduka?" nenek itu membulatkan matanya dan segera tersenyum ketika melihat sosok menjulang Chanyeol dihadapannya.

"Kau membohongiku?" tanya Chanyeol lirih, nenek itu menggeleng pelan.

"Tentang apa? Hamba tidak membohongi siapapun termasuk Paduka."

"Tentang ramalan itu, anak ke 12 dari 12 bersaudara, satu-satunya yang bisa mengandung keturunanku."

"Tidak Paduka, tentu saja hamba tidak berani berbohong, Paduka." Ucap nenek itu.

"Lalu…" Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya, berjongkok di depan si nenek peramal itu.

"Kenapa hasilnya nihil, kenapa dia tidak mengandung anakku? Aku merasa bersalah, memberikan harapan besar padanya dan sekarang aku bahkan melihatnya menangis karena hal ini." Ucap Chanyeol terdengar frustasi. Jongin dan Sehun yang telah berdiri dibelakang Chanyeol sejak beberapa menit yang lalu hanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Tidak Paduka,ramalan itu tidak salah. Hanya waktunya saja yang belum tepat ..." ucap nenek itu sambil sedikit terbatuk.

"Penyatuan tubuh yang Paduka lakukan bukan semata-mata untuk memuaskan nafsu. Anak-anak terlahir karena sebuah cinta, perasaan satu sama lain yang dipadukan ketika mereka mulai menanam benih itu. Cinta yang membuat mereka bertahan, cinta pula yang membuat mereka tumbuh." Nenek itu menghela nafas sebentar.

"Paduka, anak ke 12 dari 12 bersaudara itu memang satu-satunya yang bisa memberikan keturunan, namun bila Paduka tidak melibatkan perasaan cinta maka itu akan percuma, ini bukan sebuah kutukan, ini hanya jalan lain dari Tuhan yang menginginkan seseorang dermawan seperti Paduka mendapatkan cinta yang sesungguhnya." Nenek itu tersenyum membuat tiga orang dihadapannya bergeming dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

"Cinta? Bagaimana bisa ada cinta diantara kami?" tanya Chanyeol, nenek itu tersenyum.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu Paduka, hanya Paduka sendiri yang tahu mengenai perasaan paduka, pikirkanlah selama perjalanan pulang , Paduka sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengenali perasaan Paduka sendiri." Chanyeol terdiam menatap kosong kearah nenek di depannya, sementara pikirannya melayang.

"Bocah laki-laki itu, memang benar hanya dia . Paduka jangan ragu, dan… kembalilah sebelum terlambat, sebelum dia memutuskan untuk pergi." Chanyeol membulatkan matanya dan segera bangkit, tidak lupa melemparkan sebuah koin emas di mangkuk kosong nenek tersebut.

"Paduka…" Chanyeol menoleh pelan.

"Bercinta bukan hanya tentang hawa nafsu, tapi cinta yang dilibatkan di dalamnya. Pikirkan secara baik-baik, perasaan aneh apa yang selalu muncul selama ini!" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan lalu segera berlari menuju kudanya yang mereka ikat di bawah pohon.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menunggangi kudanya diikuti oleh Sehun dan Jongin yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar.

"Paduka! Bagaimana bila nenek itu membohongi Paduka lagi ?" tanya Jongin sambil mencoba menyamai langkah kudanya dengan milik Chanyeol.

"Tidak, kali ini aku percaya."

"Bagaimana bisa Paduka?"

"Aku tidak pernah berkata bahwa anak ke 12 dari 12 bersaudara itu adalah bocah laki-laki." Dan seketika mata Jongin membulat dan melirik kearah Sehun yang juga diam-diam mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

…

..

.

Baekhyun sedang mengemasi pakaiannya ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka cepat dan sosok berjubah hitam muncul di depannya membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Siapa_Pa…Paduka?" ucap Baekhyun dengan mata membulat dan sedikit bingung dengan kemunculan Chanyeol yang terengah-engah dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Baekhyun!" ucap Chanyeol sambil meraih jemari mungil Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Baekhyun, aku_" ucapan Chanyeol terputus ketika Baekhyun menarik tangannya pelan.

"Paduka, maafkan aku. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa memberikan Paduka keturunan, maaf karena membuang-buang waktu Paduka." Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya. Chanyeol menatap wajah bersedih itu dan hatinya terasa seperti tertusuk. Merasakan sakit yang sama pula.

"Tidak Baekhyun, tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak Paduka, sekarang sudah saatnya aku pulang, kembali pada keluargaku. Dan tunggu!" Baekhyun berbalik dan membongkar pakaian yang sudah ia kemas lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pakaian berwarna coklat muda.

"Paduka, ingat ketika aku meminta Paduka untuk tidak bertanya tentang luka-luka ditanganku?" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, Baekhyun tersenyum lalu memperlihatkan sebuah pakaian hangat di depan Chanyeol.

"Aku membuat ini, sebenarnya ini ingin aku berikan ketika musim dingin tiba, tapi sepertinya aku tidak memiliki waktu sampai saat itu tiba, jadi aku memberikan ini sekarang. Semoga_" ucapan Baekhyun terputus ketika Chanyeol menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Pa-Paduka?"

"Baekhyun, apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Chanyeol membuat tubuh Baekhyun menengang. Ia pun tengah menanyakan ini pada dirinya sendiri, apakah ia memiliki perasaan lebih pada Sang Raja, atau hanya sebuah perasaan nyaman biasa.

"A-aku tidak tahu Paduka." Gumam Baekhyun pelan.

"Baekhyun, apa kau merasa nyaman berada disisiku?" Chanyeol menggetarkan pundak Baekhyun setelah pelukan mereka terpelas.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau senang berada disekitarku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk

"Apa kau merasa senang ketika aku merasa senang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk

"Apa kau merasa sedih ketika aku sedih?"

Baekhyun mengangguk

"Apa kau merasa jantungmu berdetak kencang ketika berada disekitarku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk

"Apa kau merasa pipimu memanas,sesuatu mendesak keluar dari perutmu dan darahmu berdesir hebat ketika berada disekitarku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk

"Apa kau merasa hampa ketika aku berada jauh darimu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan air matanya yang berusaha ia tahan mengalir pelan

"Apa yang kau rasakan ketika kita tidak sekamar lagi?" Baekhyun terisak pelan lalu membuka bibirnya

"Aku seperti mayat hidup, semua tidak menarik di depanku, semuanya membosankan. Aku seperti mati perlahan." Chanyeol tersenyum lalu memeluk Baekhyun sekali dan kemudian memberikan kecupan di kening yang lebih kecil.

"Itu artinya kau mencintaiku Baekhyun, kau mencintaiku." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Aku rasa mungkin ucapan Paduka benar, tapi itu tidak mempengaruhi apapun. Mungkin aku memang mencintai Paduka, namun apa gunanya bila hanya aku seorang. Paduka, aku harus pergi, tempatku bukan disini, aku harus kembali pada_"

"Aku rasa.. aku mencintaimu, Aku mungkin… jatuh cinta padamu, Baekhyun." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"A-apa yang Paduka katakan?"

"Aku rasa aku mencintaimu Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol tegas.

"Karena aku merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang kau rasakan, hanya saja aku tidak tahu perasaan apa itu. Aku tidak hanya merasa hampa, aku tidak hanya merasa seperti mati perlahan, tapi aku benar-benar mati selama dua puluh hari terakhir Baekhyun. Aku menginginkan dirimu ada disampingku, aku menginginkan dirimu tersenyum ketika aku membuka mata, aku menginginkan dirimu bertanya tentang hari-hariku ketika kita makan bersama, aku menginginkanmu Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Pa-Paduka." Gumam Baekhyun pelan, lalu melempar pakaian hangat yang ia pegang dan melompat kearah Chanyeol hingga membuat tubuh keduanya terjatuh diatas ranjang.

"Paduka..hiks… aku mencintaimu." Ucap Baekhyun yang kini terduduk diatas tubuh Chanyeol dan setelahnya berbaring untuk memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat.

Ketika keduanya masih asyik berpelukan, tiba-tiba Baekhyun menarik tubuhnya menjauh bersamaan Chanyeol yang mendorong tubuh Baekhyun menjauh pula. Mata keduanya membulat dan bergerak menuju kebagian bawah.

Chanyeol mengalihkan wajahnya dengan pipi bersemu, sementara Baekhyun dengan pipi yang juga memerah tersenyum kecil dan mengecup pipi Chanyeol.

"Tapi Paduka, bukankah aku tidak bisa mengandung anak Paduka, jadi meskipun kita melakukannya lagi, apa itu berguna?" tanya Baekhyun polos membuat Chanyeol berdeham pelan.

"Tidak, kau akan mengandung anakku, aku sangat yakin. Aku mempercayai ramalan itu Baekhyun." Baekhyun menunduk sebentar, lalu sedetik kemudian ia menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang Paduka?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam diam, memikirkan _apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan_ , atau mungkin lebih seperti pada kata _apa yang tepat untuk menyampaikannya pada Baekhyun_.

Untuk itu Chanyeol hanya menurunkan arah pandangnya kebagian bahwa mereka dan Baekhyun mengikuti lalu kemudian tersenyum malu.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Baekhyun lalu segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Chanyeol dan hendak menuruni ranjang namun Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun, menariknya cepat lalu menindih tubuh itu.

"Ayo kita ulangi apa yang telah kita lakukan selama tujuh malam itu Baekhyun." Bisik Chanyeol.

"Ritual penyatuan tubu_" Chanyeol meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Baekhyun menghentikan ucapan yang lebih kecil.

"Bukan, bercinta. Karena ini bukan sekedar penyatuan tubuh berlandaskan nafsu, tapi cinta." Entah semerah apa pipinya sekarang, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak berani membayangkan hal tersebut, ia sungguh sangat malu.

Setelahnya kedua insan itu menyalurkan perasaan tak terdefinisi mereka dan merealisasikannya dalam sebuah penyatuan tubuh… tidak! Chanyeol menyebutnya bercinta.

…

..

.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah percintaan mereka, Baekhyun yang membuka mata pertama setelah malam panas yang mereka lalui. Entah mengapa kegiatan kemarin yang menghabiskan waktu cukup panjang bahkan mereka melewatkan waktu makan siang dan nyaris melewatkan waktu makan malam -jika saja Jongin dan Sehun tidak mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut secara brutal, membuat Chanyeol memasang wajah datar pada kedua Jendralnya yang tersenyum kikuk menyadari apa yang telah Raja dan bocah ramalannya tengah lakukan- tidak terasa begitu melelahkan dan menyakitkan.

Baekhyun masih bersemu ketika mengingat bagaimana dirinya hanya tertunduk malu ketika para pelayan masuk membawakan makan malam sementara dirinya hanya berbalut selimut dan Chanyeol bertelanjang dada, dan setelah makan malam usai mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka lagi, entah itu cinta atau nafsu , Baekhyun hanya mampu mengerang dibawah Sang Raja.

Dan kini Baekhyun tersenyum kembali setelah membuka matanya dan menemukan sosok Chanyeol yang masih terlelap. Meskipun usia mereka terpaut jauh dimana Chanyeol jauh lebih tua namun dimata Baekhyun, pria tersebut terlihat begitu tampan dan mengagumkan.

Pahatan wajahnya sungguh seperti Dewa Yunani dan wajah tertidurnya benar-benar sangat damai.

"Paduka…" bisik Baekhyun di telinga Chanyeol membuat pria itu mengerang dalam tidurnya lalu tersenyum.

"Ayo bangun! Tubuhku lengket!" ucap Baekhyun sambil berusaha mengangkat tangan Chanyeol yang berada diatas perutnya, memeluknya sangat erat,

"eeummm…" erangan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersenyum semakin lebar. Ia tanpa sadar mengecup dahi Chanyeol membuat mata indah itu terbuka.

"Ma…af." Gumam Baekhyun kecil ketika menyadari Chanyeol hanya menatapnya tanpa tersenyum ataupun memberikan respon lainnya.

"Kenapa mencium keningku?" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada datar dan suara yang berat. Baekhyun menjadi gugup, entah mengapa kesenjangan sosial mereka kembali terasa.

"Ma..maaf. aku melakukannya tanpa sadar, aku tidak_"

"Kenapa bukan bibirku?"

"Eih?" kening Baekhyun berkerut dengan bibir terbuka membuat Chanyeol tertawa untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kau sungguh menggemaskan Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol lalu menarik pinggang Baekhyun dan mengecup bibir tipis itu berulang kali.

"Paduka tidak marah?" tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Lain kali jangan hanya mencium keningku, tapi cium bibirku!" ucap Chanyeol lalu memeluk Baekhyun erat dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher yang lebih kecil.

"Apa ini sudah pagi? Mengapa aku merasa waktu tidurku kurang?" bisiknya pelan membuat Baekhyun bergedik merasakan deruan nafas Chanyeol di perpotongan lehernya.

"Itu karena kemarin kita selesai ketika ayam berkokok, itu sudah fajar Paduka." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memainkan jemari Chanyeol di pinggangnya.

"Paduka?"

"Hm?" sahut Chanyeol malas sambil memejamkan kembali matanya.

"Apa Paduka tidak melakukan tugas Paduka? Apa Paduka tidak ada pertemuan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi dan Chanyeol menggeleng membuat Baekhyun menjauhkan lehernya karena sumpah demi apapun itu sangat menggelikan.

"Paduka~" rengek Baekhyun lagi membuat Chanyeol hanya menggeram pelan.

"Tubuhku lengket dan bau, apa Paduka tidak risih? Apa Paduka tidak mencium baunya?" ucap Baekhyun namun Chanyeol kembali menggeleng.

"Paduka~" kembali Baekhyun merengek berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari Sang Raja, Chanyeol mengalah ia membuka matanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan kernyitan.

"Aku mau membersihkan diri, ini sangat lengket, Paduka pasti mencium aroma tubuhku yang bau. Jika Paduka masih mau berbaring, tidak apa-apa, biar aku_"

"Sssstt! Tutup matamu dan kita tidur sedikit lebih lama mengerti? Kau tidak bau sayang, aku menyukai aroma tubuhmu, kau tahu? Aroma setelah bercinta adalah aroma yang paling menyegarkan sebenarnya." Ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terdiam, bukan karena kalimat terakhir Sang Raja, namun karena panggilan 'sayang' yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Kau mengerti?"

"Hm." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dengan pikiran masih berkelana dan memeluk Chanyeol erat,menyembunyikan rona merahnya dan juga debaran jantungnya yang semakin cepat.

…

..

.

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya ketika matahari telah bersinar terik, sementara Chanyeol sudah pergi beberapa saat usai membersihkan diri untuk kembali bergelut pada tugas negaranya.

Baekhyun berlari kecil ketika melihat para pasukan kembali berlatih namun kali ini tidak ada Sang Raja yang ikut mengawasi dari atas hanya ada Jongin dan Sehun yang setia menatap satu per satu pasukannya.

Ketika ia merasa kedua Jendral tersebut tidak melihatnya, Baekhyun menyelinap melalui celah pagar lalu berdiri dipinggir lapangan sehingga dengan mudah ia bisa melihat seluruh pasukan itu berlatih.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang ketika melihat para prajurit berlatih pedang dengan gerakan baru dan ia berharap suatu saat bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Ketika matanya mengedar, ia melihat sebuah pedang yang tergeletak diatas meja tanpa diperhatikan dan niatnya kembali muncul.

Ia mengendap untuk mencapai pedang itu, namun ketika sedikit lagi tangannya memegang pedang itu sebuah anak panah menancap di atas meja tepat beberapa centimeter disamping tangannya, hal itu tentu membuat mata Baekhyun membulat.

Ia menoleh dan menemukan sosok Jongin yang berdiri diatas sana dengan sebuah busur ditanganya ditambah sebuah seringaian.

"PADUKA MENCARIMU!" teriak Jongin dari kejauhan membuat para pasukan menoleh kearahnya. Baekhyun yang telah usai mengatur nafasnya menatap tajam kearah dua orang yang kini hanya menyeringai ditempatnya dan segera membenarkan posisinya, lalu berjalan dengan cepat dan penuh kekesalan kearah dua orang Jendral yang menatapnya remeh.

"Hei! Kemari!" panggil Baekhyun sambil mengibaskan tangannya polos ketika tiba di dekat tempat kedua Jendral itu berdiri, sedikit lebih tinggi dari tempatnya. Jongin dan Sehun saling lirik lalu merendahkan kepalanya.

DUG!

"SIALAN!" seru keduanya bersamaan sambil memegang sisi kepala mereka yang ditabrakan.

"Lain kali lakukan dengan benar! Jika ingin bicara maka hampiri aku, jangan menggunakan anak panah seperti itu, jika yang terkena tadi tanganku bagaimana?" protes Baekhyun.

"Tentu tanganmu tak berguna lagi." Sahut Jongin santai membuat Baekhyun menggeram kesal.

"Kau pikir karena kau Jendral kau bisa memperlakukanku seperti ini hah? Lihat saja nanti akan aku_"

"Apa? Mengadu pada Paduka Raja?" ucap Sehun dingin membuat Baekhyun menggerutu sebal.

"Aku menyumpahi kalian semoga kalian tidak akan pernah mendapatkan pasangan seumur hidup, dan orang yang kalian sukai pun tidak akan pernah menyukai kalian, kalian menyebalkan. Issh!" ucap Baekhyun. Jongin nampak santai namun raut wajah Sehun berubah, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum nakal.

"Hahaaha.. lihat! Kau terlihat sangat pucat, kau takut? Kau takut? Mengaku saja! Kau memiliki orang yang kau sukai kan? Hahahaha.. aku berharap dia tidak pernah menyukaimu dan_ yak! Lepaskan!" ucap Baekhyun ketika kerah bajunya ditarik oleh Sehun secara paksa lalu tubuhnya di dorong pada beberapa pengawal yang memang telah menunggu Baekhyun sejak tadi.

"Bawa hama ini pergi!" ucap Sehun dingin dan Baekhyun menggeram kesal.

"Lihat saja Jendral Oh, kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan cintamu, tidak akan pernah." Teriak Baekhyun seiring dengan tubuhnya yang dibawah menjauh. Sehun terdiam, rahangnya mengeras dan Jongin yang berdecak melihat tingkah Baekhyun,

"Dia pikir aku memiliki orang yang aku cintai? Heuh! Aku tidak percaya hal semacam itu benar kan_" Jongin mengerutkan keningnya melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun.

"Hei! Apa yang salah denganmu?" ucap Jongin sambil menyiku Sehun,Sehun menatap Jongin dalam diam membuat sosok itu mengernyit ngeri.

"Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta padaku?" Sehun berdecih ketika kesadarannya pulih dan menatap Jongin jijik.

"Jikapun kau orang terakhir di dunia ini, aku tidak akan membiarkan hatiku jatuh padamu, lebih baik aku memberikannya pada macan."

"Apa? Hei! Kenapa bicaramu jadi kasar begitu, Ohseh?"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Ohseh, Ohseh!"

"Diam!"

"OhSeh marah, Ohseh marah, aku takut." Jongin membuat kalimatnya menjadi bernada dan itu membuat Sehun semakin geram.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan kebingungan mengikuti para pengawal yang membawa dirinya pada sebuah pintu yang cukup besar, dan ketika ingin bertanya, pintu itu terbuka dan dua orang pelayan lain telah memberi hormat padanya sementara para pengawal telah menjauh.

"Silahkan masuk Tuan Muda!" ucap salah satu pelayan. Baekhyun berjalan masuk dan mengikuti seorang pelayan yang memintanya duduk disebuah kursi kayu persegi di depan sebuah meja di tengah ruangan yang mana disisi ruangan tersebut terdapat banyak sekali rak yang berisi buku.

"Sebentar lagi Tuan Lee Jinki akan datang!"

"Lee Jinki?"

"Sastrawan terhebat yang akan menjadi guru anda kedepannya."

"Guru?"

"Benar! Mulai sekarang setelah usai makan siang setiap harinya anda akan belajar disini berama Tuan Lee Jinki, ini perintah Paduka Raja secara langsung." Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti ketika mendengar kata Paduka.

Tak lama pintu kembali terbuka dan menampakan seorang laki-laki berkaca mata dalam balutan jas mahalnya masuk dan mengambil duduk di depan Baekhyun setelah memberi hormat singkat.

"Sekarang kita akan belajar membaca, tapi aku akan memperkenalkan anda pada huruf-huruf terlebih dahulu." Ucap Lee Jinki dengan wajah serius dan menunjuk deretan huruf yang Baekhyun lihat sama.

"A!"

"A?"

"A!"

"A."

"Buka mulutmu lebih besar! Dan biarkan udara itu keluar!"

"AAA."

"Bagus! Sekarang perhatikan bentuknya! Satu garis, satu garis dan garis penyambung. Ini terlihat seperti sebuah tebing dengan jembatan penghubung." Baekhyun mengernyit karena itu terdengar begitu sulit, bagi Baekhyun itu terlihat seperti sebuah segitiga hanya saja garisnya lebih diatas.

"Be!"

"Be!"

"Tidak! Lipat bibirmu ke dalam, lalu dorong udaranya keluar, seperti ini… Beehh.." ucap Jinki lagi dan Baekhyun kembali mengernyit karena dimatanya itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Beeh!"

"Bagus! Perhatikan bentuknya! Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Jinki.

"Hm.. garis dengan dua buah setengah lingkaran." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Tidak ! ini seperti sebuah gunung kembar dengan sebuah jalan setapak di bawahnya namun posisinya miring 90 derajat!" Baekhyun kembali mengernyit namun ia mengangguk cepat ketika sosok dihadapannya memandangnya tajam.

"Ak..aku mengerti." Sahut Baekhyun singkat.

…

..

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan wajah cemberut ke dalam kamarnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Pelajaran tadi sungguh menyiksanya, semua yang Guru Lee ucapkan sangat tidak masuk akal bagi Baekhyun.

Namun ia tidak berani membantah ucapan pria tersebut mengingat betapa garang wajahnya dan kejam ucapanya, dia bahkan mengatakan Baekhyun 'bodoh' berulang kali ketika menuliskan satu persatu huruf itu.

"Ini melelahkan!" ucapnya pelan.

…

..

.

Ketika ia terbangun sarapan sudah tersedia diatas meja, beserta pakaian ganti dan beberapa pelayan yang masuk ketika dirinya usai membersihkan diri. Baekhyun memakan sarapanya dalam duka mengingat sebentar lagi ia harus menemui Guru Lee untuk kembali belajar.

Namun ternyata siksaannya tidak hanya sampai disitu, seorang pelayan mendekat ketika Baekhyun akan merebahkan tubuhnya usai sarapan dan berkata bahwa ia memiliki jadwal lain untuk belajar setelah sarapan dan sebelum makan siang.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun saat seorang pria bermata kucing dan bibir tipis berdiri di hadapannya ketika memasuki sebuah ruangan yang menyebarkan aroma teh.

"Perkenalkan, aku Kim Kibum, sekarang aku akan menjadi gurumu."

"dalam hal?" tanya Baekhyun. Kibum mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu memberikan isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk melihat sekelilingnya.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri! Ini kelas tata krama."

"Apa?"

"Pelajaran pertama! Cara untuk bicara dihadapan petinggi negara, dan kau tidak boleh mengerutkan keningmu bahkan berteriak kencang. Jangan coba-coba! Atau aku akan memberikanmu hukuman yaitu berdiri dengan satu kaki sambil meletakkan sebuah buku diatas kepala tanpa disentuh, selama… "ia menarik nafas pelan.

"Tiga jam!"

"Apa?"

"Pelanggaran pertama! Kau memiliki 4 poin lagi, 5 poin untuk masing-masing pelajaran setiap harinya. Satu pelanggaran poinmu akan terus berkurang,dan jika jumlahnya nol, maka kau harus menerima hukuman dariku." Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya hendak protes namun ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Pelanggaran kedua, poinmu tersisa 3."

"Apa ? aku bahkan tidak berteriak."

"Dua poin lagi, kau baru saja berteriak dan sebelumnya kau mengerutkan keningmu." Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang lalu menutup matanya sejenak.

Hari itu adalah hari tersial bagi Baekyun, ah tidak! Mungkin tidak hanya hari itu tapi seterusnya.

…

..

.

Di hari ketiganya Baekhyun merasa muak dan kesal, waktu bermainnya berkurang dan ia harus terjebak bersama hyena betina –sebutan untuk Guru Kim- dan beruang madu- sebutan untuk Guru Lee, karena wajahnya yang berbanding terbalik ketika ia marah-.

Baekhyun berbaring diatas ranjangnya ketika sebuah ketukan membuatnya menoleh.

"Masuk!" Mata Baekhyun membulat ketika ia melihat Chanyeol berdiri disana dengan senyum tampannya. Baekhyun segera terduduk membenarkan posisinya.

Jujur Baekhyun sangat merindukan sosok itu setelah berhari-hari tidak bertemu karena keduanya disibukkan dengan tugas masing-masing.

"Selamat malam Baekhyun!"

"Selamat malam Paduka, apa yang membawa Paduka ke kamarku?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya lalu mengambil duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Hmm.. aku tidak tahu ini penting untukmu atau tidak, aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika besok pagi aku akan pergi menjalankan tugasku untuk memeriksa keadaan rakyatku." Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah sedikit suram.

"Berapa lama?"

"Mungkin sekitar 7 sampai 10 hari. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lalu mengangguk cepat dengan sebuah senyuman. Meskipun ia merasa enggan untuk itu, hanya saja ia tidak ingin membebani Sang Raja.

"Tentu. Apa yang membuatku tidak baik-baik saja, ketika Rajaku memiliki niat mulia untuk kemakmuran rakyatnya?" ucap Baekhyun antusias. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun pelan dan bangkit.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun, aku merasa bisa berangkat dengan tenang kini." Ucap Chanyeol lagi .

"Aku pergi." Chanyeol berbalik dan hendak melangkah keluar sebelum panggilan Baekhyun membuatnya menoleh.

"Kembalilah dengan selamat Paduka!" ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Paduka?" Kembali Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

"Aku akan menunggu Paduka disini ketika Paduka kembali nanti."

"Terima kasih."

"Paduka?" Chanyeol kembali berbalik menatap bingung kearah Baekhyun.

"Berjanjilah!"

"Aku berjanji Baekhyun, jangan khawatir!"

"Paduka?" Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya menoleh dan kali ini Chanyeol melihat raut wajah sedih Baekhyun.

" malam ini Paduka sibuk?" tanya Baekhyun pelan sambil menautkan jemarinya di depan tubuhnya yang terbaca oleh Chanyeol.

"Hmm.. tidak terlalu, ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya pelan lalu menatap Chanyeol sedikit gugup.

"A..aku..aku merindukan Paduka." Ucapnya dengan semburat merah dipipinya dan dengan segera menundukan wajahnya. Chanyeol yang awalnya sempat terkejut kini hanya terkekh pelan dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Akh!" Baekhyun terkejut ketika tubuhnya diangkat oleh Chanyeol dan dibaringkan dengan pelan diatas ranjang. Mata keduanya saling bertatapan namun tangan Chanyeol telah bergerak untuk membuka satu persatu kancing baju milik Baekhyun.

"Aku juga Baekhyun, aku bahkan terus memikirkanmu dalam setiap pekerjaan yang aku ambil." Bisik Chanyeol pelan lalu mengecup perpotongan leher Baekhyun.

Kembali keduanya terhanyut dalam sebuah kegiatan panas yang melibatkan perasaan cinta masing-masing dari mereka.

Diluar sana bulan purnama bersinar terang, menerangi seluruh kegelapan dipermukaan bumi. Dimana bulan tersebut menjadi saksi dari penyatuan dua insan yang terlibat dalam sebuah kisah percintaan.

Dan inilah awal takdir mereka dimulai.

" _Anak ke 12 dari dua belas bersaudara Paduka, satu-satunya yang bisa memberi Paduka keturunan."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Tidak, ramalan itu tidak salah! Hanya waktunya yang belum tepat…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Paduka.. Bercinta bukan hanya tentang hawa nafsu, tapi cinta yang dilibatkan di dalamnya" ketika Chanyeol telah pergi meninggalkan nenek tersebut, nenek itu kembali berucap._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Ketika bulan purnama terjadi, ketika itu penyatuan tubuh kalian akan membuahkan hasil."_

..

..

.

TBC

..

..

.

Kayaknya ini jadi chapter yang updatenya paling cepet ya? wkwkwkwkw... Ini semua berkat kalian semua, berkat semangat kalian.

Big thanks to reviewers yang buat aku takjub. Ini baru chapter dua dan reviewnya udah 600? ini seperti boom buat aku wkwkwkw.. Untuk cerita semacam ini kalian merelakan untuk meninggalkan review bener-bener bikin aku tersentuh. Maaf, kalo ini terkesan aku terlalu membicarakan review, tapi memang aku kaget dan terkejut sama keantusiasan kalian sama cemilan ini wkwkwkw...

Untuk sifat Baekhyun yang labil aku minta maaf kalo ada yang kurang berkenan, tapi aku gak bakal ngubah sifat kekanak-kanakan dia disini karena apa? karena sebelum aku buat cerita ini, sifat kekanakan Baekhyun lah yang jadi tolak ukurku wkwkw.. Dan kenapa dia labil? jangan lupa kalo dia disin masih remaja, masih ABG jangankan remaja orang dewasa ajah kadang sering labil iya kan? wkwkwkw

Untuk masalah umur Baekhyun yang terlalu kecil, aku emang buat sekecil mungkin untuk mempertegas sifat kealamian anak-anaknya, biar ngegemesin juga wkwkwk... Anak SD ajah udah tahu cinta-cintaan masak Baekhyun yang 15 tahun gak boleh? wkwkwkw.. jadi ittu juga hal yang bakal aku ubah.

Untuk yang minta asalahnya dibuat rumit, kali ini aku juga gak bisa ngabulin. Ini emang sejak awal aku buat ringan, aku lagi gak mau berpikir rumit takut kek DBM yang nyaris kehilangan feel karena aku buntu terus wkwkwk... aku yang bikin masalah eeh akunya yang gak bisa nyariin jalan keluarnya.. Jadi di ff ini yang ringan-ringan ajh ya, kan cemilan, bukan main course, wkwkwwkw...

Dan satu lagi yang nanya apa Chanyeol yang sering nidurin cewek gak kena penyakit kelamin? sebenarnya aku gak mau fokus kesini jadi anggap ajah semua cewek yang bakal ditidurin Chanyeol itu udah diuji mutu serta keamanananya, lulus uji higenisitas dan terstandarisasi wkwkwkwkwk...

Akhir kata silahkan review jika kalian berkenan, jaga kesehatan dan salam Chanbaek is real... Lope ypu..


	4. Chapter 4

Title : King's husband part 4

Cast : Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun , Oh Sehun , Do Kyungsoo , Xi Luhan , Kim Jongin

* * *

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa berbau seks, hubungan sesama jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

* * *

 **NO CO-PAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

 **Okay?**

 **There always be a place for the good person. So, don't steal people's effort** **, be honest dear..**

 **Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

 **Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

* * *

...

..

.

 **Park Shita**

 **Present**

…

..

.

 **King's Little Husband**

 **Part 4**

 **( Warning : Mature, Yaoi, M-preg )**

…

..

.

"Aku tidak mau!" bentak Baekhyun ketika Tuan Lee dan beberapa pelayan memintanya untuk kembali belajar.

"Tapi ini perintah dari Paduka Raja, Tuan Muda!"

"Aku tahu penasehat Lee, tapi kemarin Hyena, ah! Maksudku Guru Kim itu menghukumku sangat berat hingga saat ini kakiku terasa putus. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berjalan, akh! Lihat!" ucap Baekhyun mendramatisir ketika menginjakan kakinya ke lantai. Tuan Lee menghela nafas pelan lalu melirik para pengawalnya dan memberikan isyarat untuk menggendong Baekhyun.

"Apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" bentak Baekhyun sambil meronta.

"Maafkan aku Tuan Muda, tapi aku tidak bisa membantah ucapan Paduka, ini perintah langsung. Pengawal bawa Tuan Muda!" ucap Tuan Lee sambil berjalan mendahului dikuti oleh empat orang pengawal yang membawa Baekhyun diatas pundak mereka.

"Turunkan aku! Ini membuatku mual! Turunkan! Turunkan! Hmmptt…hmmpptt.." Baekhyun menutup mulunya dan dimata Tuan Lee itu hanya sebuah kepura-puraan agar bisa meloloskan diri.

Sejak kepergian Chanyeol sepuluh hari yang lalu-lebih dari batas yang ia janjikan-, Tuan Lee merasa frustasi untuk mengurusi kenakalan Byun Baekhyun. Bahkan dalam sepuluh hari bocah itu telah membolos dengan melarikan diri dari setiap kelas yang harus ia hadiri, terutama kelas tata krama.

Tuan Lee sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan nanti untuk membuat Baekhyun menghadiri kelasnya ketika Chanyeol berkata bahwa ia berencana memberikan kelas merajut dan melukis untuk Baekhyun.

"Aku mau muntah! Berhenti hmppptt.… membuat tubuhku melompat-lompat..hmmpptt… seperti.. ueeeekk.." Tuan Lee menoleh terkejut dan beberapa pengawal mengernyit jijik ketika pundak mereka berisi muntahan Baekhyun.

"Ueeekk.. ueeekkk.." Baekhyun kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya bahkan setelah dirinya diturunkan yang mana membuat Tuan Lee panik.

"Panggilkan pelayan untuk membersihkan ini dan juga mengganti pakaian Tuan Muda!" teriak Tuan Lee cemas.

Baekhyun menatap Tuan Lee kesal ketika dirinya kembali dihadapkan dengan tabib berbibir pedas yang ia ketahui bernama Tabib Shin. Sementara Tuan Lee hanya berpura-pura tidak melihat tatapan kekesalan Baekhyun yang duduk bersandar pada ranjangnya.

"Ini minumlah!" Baekhyun menatap cairan menjijikan diatas mangkuk dengan kernyitan entah mengapa ia merasa mual lagi.

"Aku tidak_" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat tatapan tabib Shin kearahnya tanpa diketahui oleh Tuan Lee. Dengan berat hati ia menerimanya, ia nyaris muntah namun terpaksa menutup mata dan menahan nafas lalu meneguk minuman itu.

Baru satu tegukan melewati tenggorakannya Baekhyun telah memuntahkan minuman itu beserta isi perutnya kearah tabib Shin membuat Tuan Lee membulatkan matanya karena bagaimana pun tabib Shin adalah tabib terpandang istana.

"Panggilkan pelayan cepat!" teriak Tuan Lee frustasi.

"Aku tidak mau…hiks.. aku tidak bisa..hiks.. maafkan aku… huweee… aku ingin Paduka,, dimana Paduka? Ini sudah sepuluh hari tapi Paduka tidak kembali….hiks.. aku ingin Paduka. Tuan Lee.. bawa Paduka kembali…hiks..." tangisan Baekhyun pecah seiring dengan para pelayan yang membersihkan kekacauan diatas ranjangnya dan mengantarkan tabib Shin kembali keruangannya.

Sudah dua belas hari namun ketiga orang penting itu tak juga kembali dan Tuan Lee sudah merasa amat sangat frustasi atas sifat cengeng Baekhyun yang entah mengapa semakin hari semakin menjadi-jadi.

Ia menjadi sangat sensitif dan akan menangis bila keinginannya tidak dikabulkan.

"Aku ingin mencari Paduka."

"Tidak bisa Tuan Muda! Paduka sedang dalam tugasnya, tidak seorangpun bisa menganggunya."

"Tapi aku ingin Paduka..hiks..hiks.. aku merindukan Paduka..hiks.."

"Aku akan meminta orang untuk mencaritahu keberadaan Paduka, tapi sekarang Tuan Muda sarapan dulu mengerti?"

"Janji?" Baekhyun menunjukan jari kelingkingnya dan Tuan Lee mengaitkanya pasrah.

"Janji."

…

..

.

"Tundukan kepalamu ketika bertemu dengan orang-orang yang memiliki status sosial yang lebih tinggi darimu, jangan sekali-kali menatap mata mereka secara langsung!" ucap Kibum tegas.

"Tidak Peduli ia menteri atau seorang Raja, jika posisinya lebih tinggi darimu maka tundukan kepalamu saat berbicara dengannya."

"Paduka Raja~" rengek Baekhyun sambil menatap lurus ke depan membuat Kibum menutup matanya kesal, ini sudah kesekian kalinya Baekhyun menggumamkan kata itu tiap kali Kibum menyebut kata Raja atau Paduka.

…

..

.

"Buat satu kalimat dan ucapkan itu secara keras dan lantang!" Baekhyun meraih pensilnya dan mulai menulis. Ia sudah cukup ahli kini, menurut Lee Jinki, Baekhyun cukup pandai meskipun terkadang menyebalkan namun menurutnya Baekhyun cepat belajar.

"Bacakan!" ucap Lee Jinki.

"Aku merindukan Paduka." Ucap Baekhyun lantang lalu matanya berkaca-kaca membuat Jinki menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya mengingat sudah dua hari ini lelaki dihadapannya melakukan hal yang sama.

…

..

.

Ketika malam tiba Baekhyun hanya meringkuk diatas ranjangnya dengan sebuah kesedihan besar. Ia tidak pernah merasa sehancur ini ketika merindukan seseorang, bahkan tidak dengan kakak-kakaknya yang telah menikah, ataupun merindukan ibunya ketika pergi mengunjungi neneknya yang sakit berminggu-minggu, tapi kini rasa rindunya pada Sang Raja membuat Baekhyun seperti tercekik.

Ia merasa lelah, tapi tidak bisa tertidur bahkan ketika ayam jantan berkokok dan fajar mulai menyingsing.

"Paduka, aku merindukanmu." Gumam Baekhyun pelan.

…

..

.

Ketika ia terbangun oleh aroma masakan yang membuat sesuatu di dalam perutnya bergejolak hari telah menunjukan siang.

Ia terbangun dan berlari kecil kearah kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya yang bahkan tidak banyak, karena ia kehilangan nafsu makannya selama beberapa hari.

Ketika ia kembali ke dalam kamarnya, matanya membulat melihat sosok pria berjubah hitam berdiri di depan ranjangnya, membelakanginya.

"Paduka!" Baekhyun berlari dan sosok itu menoleh dengan sebuah senyuman kecil diwajah letihnya.

"Aku merindukan Paduka, sangat merindukan Paduka." Ucap Baekhyun ketika berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol, bahkan ia tidak menyadari jika dirinya sedikit melompat hingga kedua kakinya melilit di sekitar pinggang yang lebih tua.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun, aku sudah berusaha kembali seperti waktu yang aku katakan, namun sesuatu terjadi, aku..hmmpptt.." Baekhyun tidak memberikan kesempatan Chanyeol untuk bicara karena ia telah menekan kedua pipi Chanyeol dan mengecup bibir itu cepat bahkan membawa keduanya dalam sebuah ciuman.

Ketika ciuman mereka terlepas Baekhyun mengecap bibirnya sambil sedikit berpikir.

"Rasanya seperti umbi yang dibakar." Ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama.

"Rasanya seperti_" belum selesai Chanyeol mengutarakan pendapatnya bibirnya telah dibungkam oleh kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan wajah yang lebih mungil merunduk dan pipi yang merona menahan malu.

"Jangan katakan Paduka! Dan maafkan aku! Aku terlalu senang hingga aku lupa bahwa aku baru saja selesai muntah."

"Muntah?" Baekhyun menunduk semakin dalam takut jika Chanyeol akan merasa jijik padanya.

"Maafkan aku Paduka, aku lupa_"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang sakit?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menggetarkan tubuh yang lebih mungil dan mencoba mencari kontak mata.

Baekhyun mengangguk ketika mata mereka bertemu lalu memeluk Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku merindukan Paduka dan karena setiap hari memikirkan Paduka, aku tidak makan dengan baik karena itu kemungkinan daya tahan tubuhku menurun sehingga aku mudah pusing dan merasa mual." Ucap Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol mengelus pipinya lalu menoleh kearah meja makan .

"Ayo kita sarapan! Aku sangat lapar." Ucap Chanyeol sambil membawa Baekhyun kemeja makan. Ketika semakin dekat Baekhyun mengernyitkan hidungnya dan ketika duduk didepan meja ia menutup mulutnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak suka aromanya, ini membuatku ingin..hmmpptt.. aku permisi Paduka, maafkan aku!" ucap Baekhyun sambil berlari kearah kamar mandi. Chanyeol mengernyit lalu menatap hidangan makanan di hadapannya, semua adalah olahan daging kesukaan Baekhyun.

…

...

.

Hal itu tidak terjadi sekali atau dua kali, tapi tiap kali mereka makan bersama, membuat Baekhyun selalu menolak makanannya dan Chanyeol mencemaskan keadaan Baekhyun, namun ia selalu menolak ketika Chanyeol meminta tabib Shin untuk memeriksanya.

Untuk itu Chanyeol menghapus menu daging dari daftar makan mereka dan memilih ikan serta sayuran sebagai penggantinya.

Namun keanehan tersebut tidak berhenti hanya sebatas makanan, ketika Tuan Lee mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun sedikit aneh ketika ia baru saja sampai di istana setelah tugas panjangnya, Chanyeol yang awalnya tak percaya namun sekarang ia sangat mempercayai ucapan Tuan Lee.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun sangat suka menempel padanya, bahkan sudah lima hari berturut-turut Baekhyun merengek ingin tidur bersama Chanyeol namun tidak melakukan hal lain melebihi berpelukan sampai tertidur.

Tidak hanya itu, Baekhyun menjadi mudah menangis saat Chanyeol tidak mengabulkan permintaan anehnya seperti menunggang kuda bersama dalam satu kuda yang sama mengelilingi istana. Chanyeol memang selalu mengabulkan permintaan Baekhyun, namun untuk yang satu itu ia merasa canggung jika dilihat oleh seluruh penghuni istana dan bagaimana posisi Baekhyun yang berhadapan dengannya sambil mengoceh sepanjang perjalanan.

Tak berhenti disitu saking tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari Chanyeol , Baekhyun selalu menemani Chanyeol diruang kerjanya hingga Chanyeol merasa perihatin melihat Baekhyun tertidur diatas meja ketika menunggunya.

Dan kesabaran Chanyeol habis pada suatu malam sepulangnya dari menghadiri sebuah pesta perayaan di Kerajaan tetangga.

Chanyeol mendapati para pelayan berdiri di depan kamar Baekhyun dengan wajah tertunduk dan penampilan berantakan, lalu Tuan Lee yang menunduk dalam ketika Chanyeol menghampirinya.

Chanyeol masuk dan mendapati kamar itu dalam keadaan sangat berantakan , barang-barang berserakan dan pecahan kaca bertebaran lalu ia mendapati sosok Baekhyun sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Baekhyun apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku membenci Paduka!" ucap Baekhyun tanpa melihat Chanyeol dan tetap mengemasi barangnya membuat Chanyeol terkejut bukan main.

"Apa yang salah Baekhyun?"

"Paduka jahat! Paduka pasti senang bukan bisa melihat putri-putri cantik di pesta itu bahkan penari hiks.. penari perut yang menjadi penghibur disana." Chanyeol membulatkan matanya lalu berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan mencengkram lengan yang lebih mungil untuk membuat mata mereka bertemu dan ia melihat mata basah Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Paduka…hiks.. Paduka pasti melupakanku ketika melihat wanita-wanita cantik itu kan?" Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu mencengkram lengan Baekhyun erat.

"Kau tidak pantas bicara seperti itu padaku, ketika kau sama sekali tak tahu_"

"Hiks… bahkan Paduka marah .." Baekhyun menangis lebih kencang lalu melepaskan cengkraman Chanyeol dan kembali mengemas pakaiannya sambil terisak.

"Aku mau pulang!"

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana."

"KENAPA?"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol berteriak kencang dan Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya , menatap tidak suka kearah Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya ia merasa dadanya sesak dan ia terhuyung kebelakang karena semua seolah berputar, di detik berikutnya semuanya menjadi gelap dalam pandangannya.

"BAEKHYUN! PELAYAN! TUAN LEE!" teriak Chanyeol sambil menahan tubuh Baekhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri.

…

..

.

Chanyeol menatap tiga orang tabib yang sedang memeriksakan keadaan Baekhyun. Tabib Shin adalah yang pertama bangkit dan mengambil sebuah buku dari tasnya, ia membukanya perlahan dan kemudian melakukan sesuatu sesuai yang tertulis disana.

Setelahnya ketiga tabib itu saling melirik satu sama lain dengan kening mengernyit.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tuan Lee sambil menghampiri tiga tabib itu. Tabib Shin bangkit lalu berbisik kearah Tuan Lee membuat kedua mata Tuan Lee membulat sempurna. Chanyeol mengernyit penasaran di tempatnya lalu kemudian menghadap Tuan Lee yang bergetar.

"Pa..Paduka.."

"Ada apa Tuan Lee?"

"Ada sesuatu di dalam tubuh Tuan Muda, sesuatu yang hidup dan berkembang."

"Apa itu berbahaya?" tanya Chanyeol cemas.

"Penyakit macam apa yang bersarang ditubuhnya?" lanjut Chanyeol dengan tubuh menegang, Tuan Lee menggeleng lalu ia mengusap air matanya yang terjatuh.

"Itu bukan penyakit, tapi janin. Selamat Paduka, Tuan Muda tengah mengandung anak Paduka." Chanyeol terhuyung kebelakang, kakinya mendadak lemas tapi ia beruntung karena ada sebuah pegangan kursi yang menjadi sanggahannya.

"Be..benarkah? Apa kalian yakin?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap tiga tabib istana. Ketiganya mengangguk lalu tabib Shin melangkah maju.

"Tapi usianya masih sangat muda dan juga lemah."

"Lakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan janinnya, apapun! Aku akan membayar semahal apapun obat yang bisa membuat janinnya tetap bertahan disana." Ucap Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tentu kami akan melakukan apapun untuk keselamatan janin itu, tapi yang paling penting adalah jangan membuat Tuan Muda stres dan memikirkan hal yang berat, serta menjauhi kegiatan-kegiatan berat, terlebih jangan biarkan dirinya terbawa emosi." Chanyeol mengangguk dengan sebuah senyuman lalu menatap sosok Baekhyun yang terbaring diatas ranjangnya.

…

..

.

Ketika Baekhyun membuka mata ia mendapati beberapa orang mengelilinginya , ada tabib Shin namun tidak memperlihatkan wajah menakutkannya, dua pria lain yang Baekhyun yakini tabib juga, Tuan Lee, Jongin , Sehun dan juga Chanyeol.

Ketika melihat Chanyeol duduk disampingnya, Baekhyun membuang wajahnya kesal membuat yang lain membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, melihat bagaimana seorang anak kecil memperlakukan Raja mereka namun mereka mencoba maklum.

"Baekhyun?"

"Aku masih kesal dengan Paduka, meski aku tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi padaku hingga kalian mengelilingku seperti seorang pencuri yang baru saja tertangkap tapi aku masih mengingat bagaimana Paduka berteriak padaku." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum dan yang lainnya mengerutkan kening.

"Aku minta maaf." ucap Chanyeol sangat lembut dan mengelus pipi putih Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh lalu menatap Chanyeol.

"Berjanji tidak akan tertarik pada para penari perut itu dan juga pada putri-putri cantik berpakaian seksi itu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjukan jari kelingkingnya membuat Chanyeol mengernyit .

"Siapa yang berkata di pesta itu ada penari perut? Dan putri-putri berpakaian seksi? Tidak ada putri berpenampilan seksi Baekhyun! Siapa yang mengatakan omong kosong itu?" Baekhyun tidak menjawab namun matanya jatuh pada Jongin yang membuat sosok itu tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya ketika Chanyeol mendelik kearahnya.

"A-aku hanya bercanda Paduka." Ucapnya pelan dan Chanyeol mendengus sedikit kesal lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Jadi tidak ada yang seperti itu?"

"Tidak! Ini pesta antara petinggi Kerajaan, yang datang hanya Para Raja dan Ratu mereka serta hiburan kami hanya tarian tradisional." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu kembali mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Tapi berjanji tidak akan tertarik pada hal semacam itu?" Chanyeol tersenyun lalu mengaitkan jemarinya.

"Aku berjanji," ucap Chanyeol lalu membawa Baekhyun dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Euhm, Paduka, lalu apa yang mereka lakukan disini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mereka datang untuk menyambut." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

"Menyambutku dari pingsan?" Chanyeol menggeleng lalu merendahkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan telinganya di perut Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Menyambut janin yang ada di dalam sini." Ucap Chanyeol membuat bola mata Baekhyun membulat.

"Apa?"

"Ya Baekhyun, kau hamil, kau sedang mengandung anakku, keturunanku, terima kasih sayang." Sekali lagi Baekhyun dibuat melayang oleh panggilan itu, dan dia bahkan masih membeku ditempatnya atas ucapan Chanyeol meskipun yang lebih tinggi tengah memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di wajahnya.

…

..

.

Kehamilan itu masih dirahasiakan, Chanyeol berencana setelah kandungan Baekhyun mencapai bulan ketiga ia akan merayakannya dengan sebuah pesta besar-besaran, tidak peduli ia akan menghabiskan uang yang banyak untuk itu.

Baekhyun sendiri merasa senang diawal ketika tahu dirinya mengandung namun lama kelamaan ia merasa risih ketika disetiap kegiatannya ia harus diikuti oleh empat pelayan dan dua penjaga.

Ia merasa kegiatanya terbatas dan ia tidak suka ketika ia dilarang untuk melakukan ini dan itu, namun yang paling membuatnya bahagia adalah bagaimana Chanyeol memperlakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati, Baekhyun merasa sangat berharga karena itu.

"Buka kakimu perlahan saja!" ucap Chanyeol ketika membantu Baekhyun membuka kedua kakinya untuk melakukan penetrasi. Meskipun usia kandungan Baekhyun baru memasuki satu setengah bulan, namun karena alasan kandungannya yang lemah Chanyeol selalu menolak untuk bercinta membuat Baekhyun frustasi karena hormone sialannya selalu meletup-letup setiap malam.

Untuk itu Baekhyun merengek ketika mereka berbaring diatas ranjang Chanyeol, membuat Raja itu tidak ingin menolak lagi ibu dari anaknya demi alasan psikis Baekhyun.

"Katakan bila ini menyakitkan! Kau bisa memukulku, kau bisa mencakarku, berteriak atau lakukan apapun_"

"Paduka~" rengek Baekhyun sambil menggoyangkan pantatnya naik turun untuk membuatnya bersentuhan dengan penis tegang Chanyeol yang sejak tadi tidak juga memasuki lubangnya.

"Paduka sudah mengatakan itu tiga kali." Ucap Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan tidak menyadari kekonyolannya, ia hanya terlalu takut untuk menyentuh Baekhyun.

"Baiklah! Maafkan aku." Gumam Chanyeol pelan dan mulai mengarahkan penisnya kelubang senggama basah milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun menutup matanya merasakan gesekan di bibir lubangnya.

"Masukan!" gumam Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol berkonsentrasi untuk memasukan ujung penisnya.

"Aaahh." Baekhyun mendesah ketika setengah milik Chanyeol telah masuk.

"Apa menyakitkan?"

"Paduka, Paduka tidak sedang meniduri seorang perawan, masukan dan gerakan, aku mohon!" pinta Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah sayunya. Chanyeol menutup matanya dan mulai bergerak .

"Aaahh…aahhh…ahh.. Paduka, terus…terus." Rancau Baekhyun sambil meremas erat sprei disampingnya . Gerakan Chanyeol memang terbilang pelan, namun tusukan –tusukannya yang dalam membuat Baekhyun kehilangan kesadarannya, semuanya terlalu nikmat. Ia menyukai bagaimana lubangnya dipenuhi oleh penis panjang dan besar milik Sang Raja.

Chanyeol sangat berhati-hati dalam setiap gerakan yang ia ambil, bahkan ketika memindahkan tangannya dari belakang kepala Baekhyun, ia menarik sebuah bantal agar kepala yang lebih kecil lebih nyaman.

Chanyeol tahu gerakan yang lambat membuat keduanya merasa sama-sama frustasi, namun Chanyeol tidak memiliki pilihan lain demi janin di dalam perut Baekhyun.

"Aaah,, Padukah disanaahh!"

"Ooh, Baekhyun! Jangan ikut bergerak!" ucap Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun mendorong pinggulnya berlawanan dengan arah dorongan Chanyeol mengejar kenikmatannya.

"Aaah..ahhh.. Padukaahh.. lebihhh dalam.." Baekhyun merengek ditengah desahannya merasa frustasi dengan gerakan lambat mereka.

Chanyeol mencoba menusuk lebih dalam sesuai dengan keinginan Baekhyun agar setidaknya kebutuhan yang lebih kecil terpenuhi.

"Aaaaahh.." Baekhyun mendesah ketika mencapai orgasmenya, ia tersenyum kearah Chanyeol yang kini berhenti bergerak.

"Paduka kenapa berhenti? Paduka bahkan belum sampai." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeleng lalu mengeluarkan penis tegangnya. Baekhyun mengernyit dan menahan penis itu dengan jemarinya membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"Tidak, jangan dikeluarkan dulu sebelum Paduka sampai, ini pasti menyiksa Paduka." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah tidak terima. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun, dan merebahkan tubuhnya sambil menatap langit-langit.

"Ini bukan masalah besar Baekhyun, nanti itu akan tertidur_"

"Mana bisa begitu!" bentak Baekhyun lalu meraih penis Chanyeol dengan tubuh membungkuk lalu memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Baekhyun! Jangan!" cegah Chanyeol namun Baekhyun tidak memperdulikannya dan memompa penis itu cepat di dalam mulutnya membuat Chanyeol menggeram menahan kenikmatan.

Gerakan Baekhyun begitu cepat, hingga akhirnya tembakan sperma Chanyeol memenuhi bibirnya. Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun memuntahkannya tapi yang lebih kecil menelannya dengan wajah riang , bahkan membuat suara seperti usai menelan soda.

"Ini enak." Ucap Baekhyun memperlihatkan sisi anak-anaknya membuat Chanyeol panik. Chanyeol bangkit, mengambil jubahnya menyelimuti Baekhyun lalu menggendongnya untuk berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Paduka kita mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun dalam pelukan Chanyeol ketika mereka berjalan dikoridor diikuti oleh dua orang pengawal yang sejak tadi berjaga .

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia hanya menampakan wajah cemasnya. Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya, membersihkan sisa-sisa sperma di sudut bibirnya.

"Paduka, kenapa rasanya enak?" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dan mengernyit , ia merasa semakin cemas lalu mempercepat langkahnya.

Mereka tiba di depan sebuah pintu, dan dua orang pengawal yang berjaga di depannya memberi hormat lalu memberitahu pada sang pemilik ruangan, tabib Shin.

"Ada apa Paduka? Mengapa berkunjung malam-malam begini?" tanya Tabib Shin panik melihat Chanyeol memasuki ruangannya dengan tergesa. Ketika pintu tertutup dan menyisakan mereka bertiga di dalam ruangan penuh ramuan itu, Chanyeol mendudukan Baekhyun diatas kursi yang tinggi lalu Chanyeol menatap Tuan Shin.

"Tabib Shin, Baekhyun baru saja menelan sesuatu, aku takut itu akan membahayakan janin di dalam perutnya." Tabib Shin membulatkan matanya, lalu melirik Baekhyun yang memasang wajah tidak bersalah. Dengan segera Tabib Shin menuju mejanya untuk mengambil beberapa ramuan penangkal racun.

"Memangnya apa yang Tuan Muda telan?" Chanyeol terdiam membuat Tabib Shin menoleh heran.

"Ka..kami baru sa-saja bercinta, Baek-Baekhyun me-menelan spermaku." Ucap Chanyeol gugup untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya.

Tabib Shin terkejut dengan wajah tidak terdefinisikan, lalu setelahnya ia tersenyum kikuk.

"Ha…ha..ha.. itu bukan masalah Paduka. Sperma mengandung banyak sekali manfaat, setauku protein dan sisanya aku belum melakukan penelitian, tapi semakin bagus kualitas spermanya, maka semakin tinggi juga protein yang terkandung di dalamnya." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Karena itu aku bilang rasanya enak Paduka." Ucap Baekhyun membuat dua orang dewasa lainnya merasa canggung satu sama lain.

…

..

.

Setelah kejadian itu Baekhyun semakin menyukai meminum sperma usai mereka bercinta, membuat Chanyeol menjadi cemas jika nanti akan memberikan efek samping untuk kandungan Baekhyun.

Tapi yang lebih kecil memang keras kepala, ia akan merengek hingga ia mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Bahkan seperti saat ini, Chanyeol sedang berada di ruang kerjanya ketika Baekhyun datang dengan wajah senangnya.

"Paduka?"

"Baekhyun, apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi Paduka." Ucapnya lalu duduk di kursi di depan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu menuangkan air putih ke cangkir kosong disampingnya.

"Minumlah! Apa yang seharian kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menelan minumannya, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya.

"Menghadiri kelas seperti keinginan Paduka." Chanyeol mengangguk senang.

"Kau merasa lelah?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajah imutnya membuat Chanyeol merasa begitu gemas.

"Aku…." Baekhyun bangkit lalu berjalan kearah Chanyeol dan duduk diatas pangkuan Sang Raja membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"….sangat…sangat lelah." Ucap Baekhyun mengadu dengan suara letihnya dan kepalanya yang ia sandarkan di dada Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin sesuatu?"

"Apa boleh?" nada suara Baekhyun terdengar riang.

"Tentu, katakan apa yang kau inginkan!" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin meminum…." Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya.

"sperma Paduka."

"Apa? Tidak! Semalam kau sudah meminumnya, tidak lagi Baekhyun."

"Aku mohon~" rengek Baekhyun memasang wajah memelasnya, membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi setelah meminumnya aku merasa tubuhku segar. Apa Paduka tidak kasihan pada anak kita?" ucapnya dengan wajah bersedih 'pura-pura' bersedih.

"Baiklah, tapi_"

"Yeeeii!"

Baekhyun turun dari atas pangkuan Chanyeol, lalu memasukan tubuhnya kebawah meja dan bersimpuh di depan kaki Sang Raja.

Ia mencakupkan kedua tangannya menanti Chanyeol membukakan celana untuk dirinya. Ketika ia melihat kejantanan Sang Raja yang masih tertidur, Baekhyun meraihnya dan memainkannya perlahan.

"Bangun! Bangun!" gumamnya pelan seperti anak kecil yang membangunkan peliharaannya.

Ketika gosokannya membuat penis Chanyeol menegak, ia segera memasukan benda itu ke dalam mulutnya secara perlahan.

"Hhmm.." Chanyeol menahan geramannya. Baekhyun tersenyum senang, lalu memompa penis Chanyeol di dalam mulut dengan bantuan tangannya.

Seumur hidupnya selain dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain mengoral penisnya, baginya itu bukan sesuatu yang harus dilakukan ketika ia melakukan ritual penyatuan tubuh, namun kini ia membiarkan bocah laki-laki yang sedang mengandung anaknya untuk memanjakan penis tertidurnya.

Chanyeol bersandar pada kursinya dengan kepala menengadah kelangit-langit ruangan namun matanya setia terpejam. Baekhyun menyukai apa yang ia lakukan, ia tidak tahu mengapa namun ia selalu menginginkan melakukan hal tersebut tiap kali hormonnya meletup-letup.

"Aahhh.." Chanyeol mengeluarkan desahan kelegaannya, ketika spermanya menembak dengan keras. Baekhyun menelannya dengan diiringi suara 'aah' keras seperti sedang meminum alkohol.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan meminta yang lebih muda untuk segera bangkit, mencemaskan keadaan janin di dalam perut Baekhyun, jika lelaki cantik itu berada dalam posisi bersimpuh terlalu lama, setelahnya ia memasukan miliknya ke dalam celananya.

Baekhyun berdiri sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah berbinar dan lidah yang menjilat-jilat sekitar bibirnya. Chanyeol terdiam, menatap wajah menggemaskan Baekhyun dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"Terima kasih Paduka. Ini jauh lebih enak daripada ramuan yang tabib Shin berikan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Meskipun tabib Shin berkata bahwa sperma mengandung protein tinggi, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terlalu sering menelannya, Baekhyun_"

"Paduka!" Baekhyun menutup bibir Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam lalu menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak suka ketika Paduka melarangku melakukan banyak hal, aku menyukainya dan jangan menasehatiku terlalu banyak. Bukannya aku tidak mau mendengar, tapi aku merasa seolah aku adalah anak Paduka, aku_" Baekhyun merendahkan arah pandangnya dengan jeda panjang pada ucapannya.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Chanyeol lembut setelah menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dari mulutnya.

"Aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai anakku, kau tahu aku begitu mencemaskan kandunganmu. Dia satu-satunya harapan Kerajaan ini Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus perut datar Baekhyun.

"Kau mengerti?" Baekhyun mengangguk, memanjat paha Chanyeol sebelum yang lebih dewasa sempat menolaknya , lalu ia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di leher Chanyeol. Mereka terdiam beberapa detik, hingga Baekhyun mengingat sesuatu lalu mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Paduka? Apa Paduka sibuk?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah riang, berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajah sedihnya beberapa detik lalu.

"Keberatan jika mendengar puisi yang aku buat?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan dengan sebuah senyuman kecil. Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari dalam saku pakaiannya, lalu sebelum Chanyeol sempat memperbaiki posisi kursinya, yang lebih kecil telah mengubah posisi duduknya diatas pangkuan Chanyeol dengan menghadap meja.

Chanyeol menatap bagian belakang kepala Baekhyun yang sedang memunggunginya, sementara yang lebih kecil meletakan kedua tangannya diatas meja sambil membuka lembaran kertas yang sedikit kusut.

"Siap?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menoleh kebelakang dan mata mereka bertemu, membuat Chanyeol tersentak karena dirinya ketahuan sedang memandangi Baekhyun secara diam-diam. Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

" _Bagai gersang yang tersiram, bagai beku yang menghangat, bagai bara yang padam, kau selalu membuat duniaku berselimut kasih sayang."_ Baekhyun memulai puisinya.

" _Meski ibarat langit dan bumi, tapi terkadang aku merasa kita tercipta sebagai kesatuan_. " Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam, perlahan tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus perut datar Baekhyun, membuat yang lebih muda menoleh sejenak dan tersenyum.

" _Laraku berubah jadi kebahagiaan, cintamu membuatku terbang ke angkasa. Kasihmu membuatku berharga."_

" _Namun ketika rembulan datang, kekalutan menyerang. Menghancurkan setiap asa yang aku bangun perlahan. "_ Nada suara Baekhyun terdengar lirih dan Chanyeol mencoba menerka apa yang sedang dipikirkan si mungil, namun ia tidaklah orang yang bodoh untuk tak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sedang memikirkan tentang diri mereka.

" _Seekor burung tak selamanya berada diangkasa. Ketika mentari datang, ia akan kembali terbangun di dalam sarang, dimana ia berasal_."

Chanyeol terdiam, menantikan kelanjutan ucapan Baekhyun, namun ia tidak merasakan bahwa yang lebih muda akan melanjutkan ucapannya, yang ia lihat hanya kepala tertunduknya dengan jemari meremas kertasnya.

"Apa itu sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, mengangguk pelan tanpa melihat kearah Chanyeol. Suasana mendadak berubah menjadi suram, Chanyeol mampu merasakan kesedihan yang tiba-tiba menyerang Baekhyun.

"A-apa itu bagus?" tanya Baekhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana. Chanyeol berdeham sebagai jawaban dan Baekhyun mencoba turun dari atas pangkuan Chanyeol membuat yang lebih tua merasakan sebuah kehampaan.

"Paduka, aku harus menghadiri kelas merajutku." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah menunduk setelah memberi hormat. Chanyeol yang melihat itu menahan tangan Baekhyun.

"Ada yang mengganjal di dalam benakmu?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sejenak lalu kembali tertunduk dan menghela nafas.

"Apa puisi itu isi hatimu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi meskipun dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sejenak, lalu dengan ragu mengangguk.

"Mau mendengar milikku?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, namun sebelum ia menjawab Chanyeol telah bangkit , mengangkat tubuh ringan Baekhyun dan menggendongnya seperti bayi koala.

Baekhyun mengernyit namun tidak melawan, ia menyandarkan pipi kanannya di dada Sang Raja. Langkah pertama diambil Chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

Rajanya tidak pernah mau dengan sukarela untuk memperlihatkan kemesraan mereka di depan para anggota istana, namun kini langkah Sang Raja yang ia yakini akan berjalan keluar ruangan membuat sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir yang lebih muda, perasaan hangat melingkupi hatinya dan sebuah harapan baru kembali ia bangun di dalam angannya.

" _Langit terinjak, bumi tergenggam."_ Chanyeol memulai puisinya, berjalan keluar ruangan membuat pengawal yang berjaga di depan sempat terkejut.

 _"Dunia bersorak, menipu kehampaan."_ Mereka telah melangkah di koridor istana, membuat beberapa pelayan yang berada disana menundukan kepala mereka dalam, melihat Sang Raja menggendong seorang bocah laki-laki dalam posisi yang intim.

" _Peti terkunci, menyisakan belati."_ Baekhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan makna di balik ucapan Chanyeol, namun ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkannya.

" _Dewa murka, membuang petaka."_ Baekhyun dapat merasakan pelukan Chanyeol semakin erat selama perjalanan mereka.

" _Siang malam bagai hembusan, berganti hari tanpa tujuan."_ Kaki panjang itu terus melangkah melewati beberapa pelayan yang berlalu lalang dan segera memberi hormat ketika melihat Raja mereka lewat.

" _Kejenuhan memusnahkan harapan, mengubur asa , membangun keraguan."_ Suara Chanyeol begitu lembut dan membius, membuat Baekhyun nyaris tertidur didalam pelukan Sang Raja, hingga ia tidak menyadari langkah mereka telah sampai pada kamar pribadi milik Chanyeol.

" _Titik cahaya melebur kegelapan, menyiram air diatas gersang."_

" _Malaikat kecil penuh keindahan, mengepak sayap memberi kehidupan."_ Ketika ucapan itu berakhir, tubuh Baekhyun telah di baringkan diatas ranjang, membuat yang lebih kecil tersentak sesaat. Mata keduanya saling menatap, lalu Chanyeol tersenyum membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Itu adalah perasaanku." Gumam Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengernyit, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan makna di balik puisi Chanyeol, bahasa yang digunakan membuat anak kecil sepertinya tidak mudah memahaminya.

"Kau mau dengar akhirnya?" Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

" _Jatuh ke dalam dosa, berlumurkan cahaya. Si kaku berkepala batu, jatuh kedalam pesonanya."_

"Tapi Paduka aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkekeh. Chanyeol memberikan kecupan di kening yang lebih kecil lalu mengelus suarai hitam itu perlahan.

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti, kau hanya cukup tahu bahwa kau adalah malaikat kecil yang Tuhan kirimkan untukku." Pipi Baekhyun bersemu dan memanas, ia mengalihkan pandangannya , tapi sebuah ciuman lembut dibibirnya membuat ia tersadar.

"Baekhyun, jangan ada keraguan lagi, aku sudah cukup meragu untuk waktu yang sangat lama." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menurunkan ciumannya pada perut datar Baekhyun.

"Demi anak kita." Baekhyun bersumpah jika pipinya sekarang sudah semerah tomat yang dipetik ayahnya ketika musim panen tiba. _Anak kita!_ Kata yang sederhana namun mampu membuat dunia Baekhyun terasa terjungkir balik.

Siang itu mereka habiskan dengan berbaring diatas ranjang sambil mendengar semua ocehan dan impian masa depan Baekhyun tentang 'anak mereka' kelak.

…

..

.

Sejak kehamilannya, makanan Baekhyun sangat dijaga. Chanyeol bahkan meminta para pelayan untuk memberikan Baekhyun makanan-makanan yang sehat, dan mencari buah-buahan dengan kualitas terbaik meskipun mengharuskan mereka mencarinya hingga ke Negeri seberang.

Nafsu makan Baekhyun semakin hari semakin bertambah, bahkan ia bisa menghabiskan sekeranjang kecil buah apel dalam satu kali waktu makan. Baekhyun sangat menyukai buah-buahan membuat Chanyeol bersyukur karena setidaknya Baekhyun tidak menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak sehat untuk makannya.

Setiap harinya Baekhyun diberikan susu kualitas terbaik dari peternak di Negerinya demi membuat kandungan Baekhyun semakin bertambah kuat. Baekhyun menyukainya, menyukai bagaimana ia diperhatikan, namun satu hal yang membuatnya tidak senang selama masa kehamilan, ia tidak dibiarkan bebas melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan.

Bahkan kini meski ia sudah bercinta dengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol tetap tidak mengabulkan keinginannya untuk menunggang kuda ataupun menonton para prajurit berlatih secara dekat, membuat Baekhyun selalu merengek pada Sang Raja.

Chanyeol tahu bahwa kelemahannya adalah rengekan manja dari Baekhyun, namun kali ini ia harus bertindak sedikit tegas sebagaimana ia biasanya terhadap para bawahannya, demi janin di dalam perut Baekhyun.

Meski baru akan memasuki usia enam minggu dan perut Baekhyun masih cukup datar, Chanyeol tetap mencemaskan keadaan keduanya. Ia tidak pernah membiarkan Baekhyun pergi seorang diri karena ia sangat mengenal bagaimana kenakalan Baekhyun yang akan membahayakan kandungannya.

Tapi Chanyeol seharusnya juga tahu jika seorang Byun Baekhyun selalu menemukan cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, seperti saat ini ketika Jongin datang dan melapor padanya jika Baekhyun melarikan diri, membuat Chanyeol mencoba menahan emosinya pada pengawal yang tidak bisa menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik dan meminta pengawal yang lain untuk mencari lelaki itu sampai ketemu.

"Paduka? Bocah_ ah !Tuan muda berada di danau, ia sedang berenang seorang diri." Bola mata Chanyeol membulat ketika Jongin datang kembali padanya setelah pencarian beberapa jam lamanya.

"Jongin, bawa aku kesana!" ucap Chanyeol sambil bangkit.

Ketika tiba disana bersama beberapa pengawalnya dan juga Jongin. Chanyeol mendengar suara seruan senang dari Baekhyun yang melompat dari atas dermaga, sebelum akhirnya berenang ke pinggir dan kembali melakukan hal yang sama berulang-ulang.

"YUHUU!"

BYUR!

Wajah Chanyeol berubah dingin, lalu ia berjalan menuju dermaga dan meminta pengawalnya serta Jongin untuk tetap tinggal.

Kaki jenjang Chanyeol membawanya berdiri diujung kayu tersebut sambil memperhatikan tubuh Baekhyun yang terlihat dari atas permukaan.

Ketika sebuah kepala menyembul sambil menyemprotkan air dari mulutnya seperti semprotan ikan paus, Chanyeol menatapnya tanpa ekspresi membuat sosok kecil itu terkejut bukan main.

"Pa-Paduka?" tanya Baekhyun terkejut, Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dengan wajah dingin.

"Naiklah!" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun dengan takut meraih tangan Chanyeol, lalu dalam tarikan kuat ia menarik tubuh yang lebih besar kebawah, hingga menimbulkan deburan air yang cukup keras.

Para pengawal berlari mendekat bersama Jongin yang memimpin. Sementara di dalam air, Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menangkup pipi Chanyeol yang masih berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Baekhyun membuka kancing jubah kebesaran seorang Raja yang dipakai Chanyeol, lalu melepaskannya dari tubuh yang lebih tinggi hingga hanya menyisakan sebuah kemeja putih dan celana kain hitamnya.

"Paduka?" panggil Jongin diatas permukaan dengan wajah cemas. Baekhyun membawa tubuh Chanyeol naik kepermukaan dan melempar jubah kebesaran milik Chanyeol tepat mengenai Jongin yang menahan kesal.

"Pergilah! Kami tidak butuh dikawal." Ucap Baekhyun . Jongin menggeram kesal sambil menyingkirkan jubah Chanyeol dari wajahnya dan menatap Baekhyun tajam, namun Chanyeol mengangguk memberi isyarat agar mereka menuruti keinginan Baekhyun.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya tidak percaya, namun setelahnya ia memilih bangkit sambil membawa para pengawal kembali . Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol yang tanpa ekspresi, lalu tersenyum.

"Aku sangat suka berada di dalam air." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia sesungguhnya merasa kesal dengan sikap Baekhyun yang sangat tidak berhati-hati pada kandungannya, tapi ia membiarkan ketika dirinya dibawa kesisi danau. Senyum Baekhyun yang hilang kembali muncul ketika mereka saling berhadapan.

Tubuh Chanyeol bersandar pada tiang dermaga, dan Baekhyun mengapitnya dari depan, lalu mengaitkan kakinya pada pinggang Chanyeol. Tubuh bawah mereka terendam dalam air, namun dada hingga kepala mereka menyembul diatas permukaan.

"Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Dan aku akan membuat Paduka menyukai berada di dalam air juga." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menangkup pipi Chanyeol dan membawa mereka dalam sebuah ciuman.

Selain rengekan, kelemahan Chanyeol yang lain adalah ciuman tiba-tiba dan agresif dari Baekhyun, itu membuatnya sedikit tertantang untuk melakukan lebih pada yang lebih kecil.

Kaki Baekhyun semakin rapat, menggesek kedua alat kelamin mereka dengan sedikit kekuatan hingga yang lebih kecil merasakan sebuah kehidupan dibawah sana.

Bibir keduanya masih saling mengait, sementara tangan Chanyeol berada dipantat Baekhyun untuk menyokong tubuh yang lebih muda. Kemeja basah Baekhyun melorot, hingga memperlihatkan pundak putihnya membuat Chanyeol semakin terangsang.

Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka, lalu menurunkan tubuhnya ke dalam air. Ia menurunkan celana Chanyeol hingga membuat kejantanan Sang Raja mengacung tegak.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun keatas ketika yang lebih kecil menyembulkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, kita tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh disini, sekarang ayo keluar dan_" ucapan Chanyeol terpotong ketika Baekhyun mengecup bibirnya lama, lalu meraih pundak Chanyeol dan melilitkan kembali kakinya.

Dari sisi danau, bias matahari diatas air membuat kilauannya menjadi indah, riak air begitu tenang, namun tidak ada yang tahu aktifitas lain di bawah kayu tua tersebut.

"Aaahh…" Baekhyun menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher Chanyeol, ketika merasakan penis Chanyeol yang mulai menerobos lubangnya. Karena mereka melakukannya di dalam air, sehingga rasa sakitnya tidak terlalu terasa.

Chanyeol mencoba mencari lubang Baekhyun dengan menggunakan kepala penisnya sebagai penunjuk jalan, dan ketika kepalanya sudah masuk maka ia mendorongnya cukup kuat hingga seluruh batangnya tertanam sempurna.

"Bergeraklah Paduka!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mencengkram pundak Chanyeol, merasakan sebuah kenikmatan. Selama ini mereka tidak pernah bercinta selain diatas ranjang, dan posisi saat ini membuat keduanya merasakan sebuah sensasi kenikmatan yang baru.

"Ooooohhh… Padukaahh..hhmpptt.." Baekhyun menggigit pelan pundak Chanyeol ketika Sang Raja bergerak cukup keras.

Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa ia malah menuruti keinginan bocah laki-laki di dalam pelukannya kini, kenapa logika dan amarahnya menguap begitu saja hanya karena desahan-desahan yang lebih muda.

Chanyeol memegang pinggang Baekhyun dengan hati-hati, tidak membiarkan yang lebih muda itu menaik-turunkan tubuhnya karena ia mencemaskan kandungan Baekhyun, sebagai gantinya ia yang bergerak menyodok dari arah bawah.

Baekhyun memekik, mendongakkan kepalanya keatas ketika dirinya akan mencapai puncak. Tubuh rampingnya terkulai lemas kebelakang, hingga ia menjatuhkannya diatas air, berbaring seolah ia sedang tidur diatas kasur dengan hanya bertopang pada kekuatan kakinya dan juga pegangan Chanyeol di pinggangnya.

Baekhyun menutup matanya dan menerima setiap tusukan Chanyeol dengan wajah penuh nafsunya, membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang penari penghibur diatas meja para petinggi menjajakan tubuh mereka. Tidak peduli jika posisi terlentangnya sekarang membuat air-air itu masuk ke dalam telinganya, sesekali ia akan menaikkan dagunya untuk mencegah air itu juga masuk ke dalam hidungnya.

Chanyeol menatap wajah penuh hasrat Baekhyun dan libidonya semakin meningkat, membuatnya mencengkram lebih pinggang Baekhyun lalu menggerakan tubuh bagian bawahnya lebih cepat dan dalam.

Ini gila, Chanyeol tahu yang mereka lakukan sekarang adalah perbuatan yang sangat tidak bisa diterima oleh akal sehat. Bagaimana bisa, dirinya yang seorang pemimpin negara melakukan perbuatan tidak senonoh di tempat terbuka. Tapi seluruh pemikiran itu kembali lenyap ketika penisnya dicengkram erat oleh lubang Baekhyun.

"Aaahh.." Chanyeol mendesah dan Baekhyun membuka matanya, ia tersenyum lalu menarik dirinya mendekat kearah Chanyeol. Memeluk kepala Chanyeol, hingga bibir sang Raja menyentuh dadanya yang timbul dibalik kemeja basahnya.

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya dan menggerakan lidahnya untuk menggoda puting menegang Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun makin gila sementara tubuhnya terdorong naik turun.

DUK

"Aaaww" Baekhyun memegang kepalanya yang terpentuk bagian bawah dermaga membuat Chanyeol sempat terkejut namun keduanya tertawa.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya, Baekhyun memasang wajah pura-pura kesakitan dan menggosok kepalanya.

"Ini sakit, tapi bukan masalah besar." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol.

"Lain kali jangan memilih tempat_"

"Paduka, bergerak…lagi~" rengeknya sambil menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun, Chanyeol tersenyum lalu kembali bergerak, tidak mempermasalahkan ucapannya lagi-lagi dipotong oleh yang lebih kecil.

"Baekhyun…aaahh"

"AAAAHH.." Baekhyun mendongak lagi ketika sodokan terakhir Chanyeol menyemburkan sperma yang cukup kuat dan banyak membuat air danau disekitar mereka menjadi keruh.

Mungkin ini adalah suatu keberuntungan bagi para ikan-ikan di danau yang dapat menikmati bagaimana rasa inti sari Sang Raja, sekaligus menjadi saksi dari sepasang lelaki yang kini sedang mengatur nafas mereka.

Baekhyun terkulai lemas di dada Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol memperbaiki posisi celananya dan membawa tubuh keduanya keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Paduka!" Mata Chanyeol membulat ketika melihat Jongin dan para pengawal keluar dari balik semak-semak dan berlari kearahnya dengan wajah cemas.

"Paduka, kami sengaja menunggu di balik semak-semak, kami khawatir jika_" ucapan Jongin terpotong ketika melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang terkulai lemas di pelukan Chanyeol, dengan kepala bersandar nyaman pada pundak yang lebih tua.

Jongin meneliti penampilan dua orang dihadapannya dengan kening berkerut, hingga dehaman Chanyeol membuatnya tersadar dan segera menundukan wajahnya.

"Ayo..ekhem..kembali!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menahan rasa malu yang menghinggapinya, memikirkan banyak hal tentang apakah para bawahannya melihat apa yang sedang ia dan Baekhyun lakukan di dalam air tadi.

Setelah kejadian itu Chanyeol selalu merasa malu tiap kali melihat Jongin apalagi ketika dirinya sedang bersama Baekhyun, keduanya akan terjebak dalam situasi yang terbilang sangat canggung, dan Sehun tidak bodoh untuk menyadari itu.

…

..

.

Chanyeol terbiasa untuk menangani masalah segenting apapun, ia selalu bertindak sigap, penuh pertimbangan namun tidak pernah mengulur-ngulur waktu. Sejak kecil hingga sekarang ia terbiasa untuk menempatkan dirinya dalam masalah kecil maupun besar, gawat maupun mendesak, ia tidak pernah ragu, takut atau gugup.

Tapi berbeda dengan saat ini, ketika dirinya dan Baekhyun tidur di dalam kamarnya lagi, terlelap nyeyak setelah permainan panas mereka tiba-tiba ia mendengar seseorang menangis kesakitan, ketika ia tertarik dari mimpinya ia sadar itu adalah suara Baekhyun.

Tubuh yang lebih kecil berkeringat, matanya terpejam sambil memegang perutnya dan meringis kesakitan.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!"

"Sakiittt… Sakiittt…Paduka.. sakiitt.." teriak Baekhyun tanpa membuka matanya. Chanyeol panik, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang menyelimuti tubuh telanjang Baekhyun, mengangkatnya perlahan dan membawanya berlari ke ruangan Tabib Shin dan berharap jika Tabib istana tersebut belum tertidur.

Pintu terbuka dan Tabib Shin memberi hormat dengan wajah setengah mengantuknya lalu mempersilahkan Sang Raja yang cemas untuk masuk.

"Tuan Muda?" panggil Tabib Shin namun Baekhyun masih setia terpejam dengan raut mengernyit menahan sakit.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba dia terbangun dalam keadaan seperti ini." Ucap Chanyeol panik. Tabib Shin memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun dengan serius, lalu menurunkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh kecil itu. Meski ia cukup terkejut melihat banyak sekali tanda keunguan dan kemerahan disekujur tubuh itu -membuat Chanyeol membuang wajahnya menahan rasa-malu, tapi Tabib Shin tidak bertanya lebih lanjut melainkan segera menuju perut Baekhyun.

Ia mengelusnya pelan dan keningnya mengernyit membuat Chanyeol semakin cemas. Ia hanya takut jika janin di dalam perut Baekhyun dalam bahaya.

"Paduka kapan terakhir kali Tuan Muda buang air besar?" tanya Tabib Shin, Chanyeol mengernyit mencoba berpikir namun ia hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Apa Paduka tahu satu hari ini Tuan Muda sudah buang angin atau belum?" Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan konyol itu membuat ia hanya bisa menggeleng lagi.

Tabib Shin menghela nafas, lalu kembali teringat sesuatu.

"Apa ketika kalian bercinta, Tuan Muda sempat buang angin?" Chanyeol terdiam, mereka bercinta sejak pagi dan baru selesai malam setelahnya dan selama itu ia tidak mendengar Baekhyun membuang angin.

"Tidak, dia tidak ada melakukannya." Ucap Chanyeol yakin. Tabib Shin mengangguk, lalu mengoleskan minyak atsiri pada perut Baekhyun mengelusnya pelan dan menekan sebuah bagian yang tidak mengenai kandungannya.

BRUUUUUTTT

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya sementara Tabib Shin menutup mata dan mengernyitkan hidungnya.

Aroma busuk mulai tercium dan Chanyeol mencoba mengabaikannya. Ketika suara angin dahsyat itu tak terdengar lagi, mata Baekhyun terbuka pelan.

"Paduka?" tanya Baekhyun pelan Chanyeol mendekat sambil memegang tangan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanyanya pelan. Chanyeol memasang wajah kikuk, namun ia tidak ingin mempermalukan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeleng lalu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dalam gendongannya , mengucapkan terima kasih pada Tabib Shin dan segera kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

Selama perjalanan Chanyeol selalu menahan senyumnya dalam setiap langkah yang ia ambil membuat Baekhyun yang berada dalam rengkuhannya menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Paduka, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa wajah Paduka terlihat aneh?" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun lalu kembali menggeleng. Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya merasa aneh dengan wajah tersenyum Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, apa kau masih malu padaku?" tanya Chanyeol ketika mereka memasuki kamar. Baekhyun berpikir sebentar lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak. Kenapa harus malu?"

"Benarkah?"

"Hm. Aku tidak malu sama sekali." Ucap Baekhyun yakin. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan sambil berjalan kearah ranjangnya.

"Jika disela-sela kegiatan bercinta kita kau ingin buang angin, buanglah! Jangan menahannya!" seketika wajah Baekhyun memerah, ia melempar pandangannya lalu menurunkan tubuhnya paksa dari pelukan Chanyeol.

"Hei! Hei!" panggil Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memilih berbaring memunggungi Chanyeol sambil menutup tubuhnya hingga kebagian wajah dengan selimut.

"Baekhyun! Jangan tidur miring!" ucap Chanyeol dan si mungil membalik tubuhnya menghadap langit-langit dengan wajah tertutup selimut. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun dan memutuskan untuk bergabung sambil memeluk tubuh menegang itu.

Kejadian lain yang membuat Chanyeol gugup adalah ketika dipagi hari ia membuka mata, ia tidak melihat sosok Baekhyun disampingnya melainkan mendengar suara orang muntah di dalam kamar mandi.

Ia bangkit dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandinya untuk mendapati Baekhyun memuntahkan isi perutnya di atas lantai dan tubuh lemas yang bersandar di salah satu tiang penyangga.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mendekat dan mengangkat tubuh lemas itu untuk membaringkannya di atas ranjang.

"Ini hal yang wajar Paduka selama masa kehamilan." Ucap Tabib Shin sesaat setelah usai memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun.

"Lakukan apapun untuknya, ia terlihat sangat tersiksa."

"Aku akan membuatkan ramuan untuk mengurangi rasa mualnya, sisanya beliau hanya perlu beristirahat." Chanyeol mengangguk dan membiarkan Tabib Shin meminjam mejanya untuk mulai meracik obat dari tumbuhan yang ia dapatkan dari seorang pelayan.

Chanyeol duduk disamping Baekhyun mengelus surai hitam itu perlahan, menatap wajah kelelahan Baekhyun yang membuat hatinya merasa ikut sakit.

"Bertahanlah!" bisik Chanyeol pelan.

…

..

.

Chanyeol mempercayai ucapan Tabib Shin mengenai hal-hal wajar yang terjadi selama kehamilan dan memintanya untuk tidak terlalu cemas. Karena setelah dua hari istirahat Baekhyun kembali sehat.

Ia sudah bisa ikut menonton para prajurit berlatih dan tersenyum senang melihat kemajuan mereka. Tidak hanya itu nafsu makan Baekhyun bertambah berkali-kali lipat lebih banyak hingga Chanyeol merasa pipi lelaki itu lebih gembul dan entah sadar atau tidak perut Baekhyun mulai terlihat menonjol.

"Paduka." Panggil Jongin ketika memasuki ruangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendongak dan tersenyum menerima kedatangan sahabat kecil sekaligus kaki tangan kepercayaannya.

"Sebentar lagi saatnya untuk melakukan survei ke pusat kota." Chanyeol membulatkan matanya cukup terkejut, biasanya ia tidak pernah lupa dan tidak pernah merasa seberat saat ini untuk melaksanakan tugas yang telah ia rencakan dulu.

"Kapan itu Jendral Kim?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Besok malam Paduka." Bola mata Chanyeol semakin membulat namun ia memilih mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Jongin." Ucap Chanyeol dan membiarkan Jendralnya pergi setelah memberi hormat.

Entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa tanggung jawab itu mulai menganggunya, bukan karena ia tidak mau menjalankan hal yang telah ia janjikan pada dirinya sendiri, namun ia merasa berat untuk melepas sosok mungil yang setiap malam terlelap dalam dekapannya.

"Paduka.." suara riang itu membuat Chanyeol tersadar. Ia menoleh untuk mendapati Baekhyun disana sambil melangkah dengan sedikit melompat-lompat senang.

"Lihat! Apa yang aku buat!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjukan sebuah layang-layang berbentuk seperti burung berwarna putih dan kuning.

"Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol karena jujur ia tidak pernah tahu jenis-jenis permainan yang biasa dimainkan oleh para rakyat biasa.

"Layang-layang." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjukannya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku membuatnya saat merasa bosan tadi di dalam kamar." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Itu sangat bagus."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo mainkan ini!" Ucap Baekhyun riang. Chanyeol terdiam sambil melirik kertas-kertas diatas mejanya.

"Tapi…aku…" Baekhyun menatap kertas Chanyeol kecewa lalu mengangguk paham.

"Aku mengerti, Paduka pasti sibuk. Aku tidak seharusnya menganggu Paduka."

"Maafkan aku." Sesal Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya kali ini karena besok malam ia harus pergi ke pusat kota selama beberapa hari.

"Tidak masalah. Kalau begitu aku akan bermain dulu, sampai jumpa Paduka." Ucap Baekhyun kembali riang dan berlari menuju pintu.

"Baekhyun!" panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Jangan berlari! Itu bisa membahayakan anak kita." Seketika raut wajah Baekhyun berubah, pipinya terasa panas hingga menimbulkan warna merah .

"Ba-Baiklah Paduka, aku mengerti." Ucap Baekhyun sambil segera meninggalkan ruangan setelah memberi hormat cepat.

Selama perjalanan menuju taman belakang istana, ia mengelus perutnya pelan sambil membayangkan wajah Chanyeol ketika mengucapkan kata 'anak kita' tadi.

"Kau dengar? Paduka memanggilmu 'anak kita' tadi." Gumamnya dengan penuh kesenangan.

Ketika tiba di taman Baekhyun memulai permainannya. Dengan sedikit kesusahan menarik tali yang terhubung dengan layangannya lalu mencoba menerbangkannya, ketika itu berhasil dia memekik senang.

Biasanya ada Kyungsoo yang akan memegang layangan dan ia yang menariknya sehingga pekerjaan mereka menjadi lebih mudah, namun kini meskipun sendiri bukan berarti ia tidak punya cara untuk membuat layangannya tetap terbang.

Ketika ia berlari dan teringat akan ucapan Chanyeol, ia akan memelankan langkahnya dan memilih menarik-narik tali itu dan mengulurnya hingga layangannya semakin tinggi.

Jongin dan Sehun yang baru saja selesai melatih para prajuritnya menghentikan langkah mereka ketika melihat sosok yang sangat mereka kenal. Jongin orang pertama yang menginterupsi percakapan mereka menarik tangan Sehun mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"Lihat yang bocah itu lakukan! Ck! Sungguh kekanakan!" ucap Jongin, Sehun beralih menatap Jongin dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Bukankah dia memang anak-anak."

"Ya, aku tahu tapi sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi seorang ibu. Aku tidak membayangkan bagaimana ia bertingkah nanti, terutama mengurus anaknya."

"Paduka tidak akan membiarkan dirinya mengurus bayinya seorang diri, pastilah para dayang akan diutus untuk melakukannya." Jongin berdecak lalu ia tersenyum setelahnya.

"Tunggu disini! Aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu." Sehun melirik Jongin yang telah lari menjauh, lalu matanya beralih pada sosok yang kini memekik senang sambil menatap langit.

" _Aku berharap kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan orang yang kau sukai! Kau menyebalkan!"_

Ucapan Baekhyun beberapa waktu lalu masih membekas di benak Sehun, hingga langkah kaki Jongin membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada sahabat kecilnya yang berdiri sedikit terengah dengan sebuah busur dan anak panah yang sangat kecil.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin ketika melihat Sehun menatapnya dalam diam.

"Tidak." Sehun menggeleng lalu melirik benda di tangan Jongin.

"Lihat!" ucap Jongin mulai memposisikan anak panah di bawah dagunya. Jongin adalah pemanah yang sangat handal, tidak ada yang perlu meragukan kehebatannya. Dan ketika anak panahnya melesat, ia bersorak senang.

Sehun mengikuti arah anak panah itu melesat dan mendapati seruan kecewa dari Baekhyun karena layanganya terputus.

"Tidak! Tidak!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengejar pelan layangannya dan tersangkut di sebuah pohon tak jauh dari tempatnya bermain. Jongin menyeringai membuat Sehun menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Rasakan!" ucap Jongin.

"Sudahlah! Ayo kembali!" ucap Sehun sambil menarik tangan Jongin. Keduanya berbalik dengan Jongin yang merasa sangat gembira telah mengerjai sosok bocah menyebalkan –baginya- itu.

BRUUUK

Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun terduduk di atas tanah. Keduanya memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun menepuk kedua tangannya dan meringis.

Baekhyun dalam posisi terduduknya meringis merasakan perih pada tangannya dan juga sakit pada pantatnya. Ia hendak memanjat keatas pohon dimana layangannya tersangkut namun belum sempat menggapai layangannya ia sudah terpeleset dan terjatuh.

"Aaahh, pantatku." Gumam Baekhyun sambil menepuk pantatnya, ketika ia membuka kakinya ia dikejutkan dengan cairan merah diatas tanah. Matanya membulat lalu meraba dengan gugup kain celananya dan ia terisak.

"Hiks..Hiks.. hiks.. darah… darah… hiks.. " Isakan itu membuat Jongin dan Sehun segera berlari mendekat.

…

..

.

Chanyeol sedang mengistirahatkan punggungnya ketika seorang pengawal berlari ke dalam ruanganya dan terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Pa..Paduka.. Tuan Muda terjatuh dari atas pohon dan mengalami pendarahan." Sontak bola mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna dan ia segera bangkit, mengabaikan rasa lelahnya untuk segera mengikuti pengawal tersebut kearah kamar Baekhyun.

Ketika ia tiba di depan pintu dengan nafas terengah-engah ia disambut oleh Tabib Shin, Jongin dan Sehun serta Baekhyun yang bersandar diatas ranjangnya dengan wajah pucat.

"Paduka." Gumam Baekhyun pelan.

"Tabib Shin? Bagaimana keadaan janinnya?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersentak entah mengapa ada perasaan kecewa menyelimuti dirinya. Yang menjadi prioritas sang Raja adalah janin di dalam tubuhnya bukan dirinya dan itu sedikit tidaknya membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

"Kita beruntung, denyut jantung janin di dalamnya masih terasa." Chanyeol menghela nafas lega lalu segera beralih menatap Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah cemas bercampur lelahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau terjatuh dari atas pohon?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit membentak, tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan karena Sang Raja dalam keadaan panik sekarang. Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya.

"A..Aku i..ingin me..mengambil layanganku yang…yang tersangkut." Gumam Baekhyun pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memilih memanjat pohon ketimbang memikirkan tentang janin di dalam perutmu?" Nada Chanyeol masih tetap tinggi. Seluruh mata menatap terkejut kearah Sang Raja yang mereka ketahui selama ini tidak pernah membentak Baekhyun.

"A…aku…" Bibir Baekhyun kelu, kepalanya semakin jatuh tertunduk. Jongin yang melihat itu merasa sedikit tidak enak bagaimana pun ia yang berusaha mengerjai Baekhyun, meskipun dirinya tidak bermaksud untuk membuat janin di dalam perut Baekhyun dalam keadaan bahaya.

"Paduka, biarkan Tuan Muda beristirahat. Jangan seperti ini, keadaan_"

"Tidak." Chanyeol memotong ucapan Jongin.

"Dia tidak bisa mengabaikan keselamatan bayi di dalam perutnya, kalian… pergilah!" ucap Chanyeol dan seketika mereka yang tidak diharapkan berada di dalam ruangan segera memberi hormat dan berjalan keluar.

Ruangan sangat sunyi, hanya terdengar isakan mereda Baekhyun dan nafas berat Chanyeol.

"Ma..Maafkan aku Paduka.." gumam Baekhyun.

"Maaf karena telah membuat anak Paduka dalam keadaan bahaya." Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkesiap, dan ia mulai mengingat apa yang telah ia ucapkan pada Baekhyun barusan.

"Maaf…hiks.. Maaf karena tidak menjaga anak Paduka. Seharusnya aku tahu, sebagai tempat di mana janin ini berkembang, aku tidak boleh membuat keselamatannya terancam, aku telah lalai, aku pantas menerima_" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong ketika Chanyeol meraih dagunya, membuat mata mereka bertemu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata ini hanya anakku? Kau tidak ingat dia dibuat oleh cinta diantara kita? Dia anak kita Baekhyun." Suara Chanyeol begitu lembut membuat air mata Baekhyun lolos. Chanyeol menghapusnya perlahan.

"Maaf karena membentakmu tadi, aku hanya khawatir. Kau tahu kan betapa aku sangat mengharapkan kelahiran anak kita dalam keadan selamat?" Hati Baekhyun terasa menghangat.

"A..anak kita?" ucapnya. Chanyeol mengangguk, menghapus kembali air mata Baekhyun lalu mengecup bibirnya.

"Ya, anak kita. Anakmu dan anakku." Gumam Chanyeol. Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol sangat erat, dan Chanyeol membiarkan lelaki mungil itu menyembunyikan kepalanya di dalam dadanya.

"Baekhyun ada yang ingin aku katakan!" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menarik dirinya lalu menatap kearah mata Chanyeol. Bergerak bergantian antara bola mata yang satu dengan yang lainnya, Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama, lalu ia menggeleng.

"Besok_" ia menjeda ucapannya. Namun seketika perasaan tidak enak kembali menyelimutinya saat melihat raut kebingungan Baekhyun dengan mata basahnya.

"Besok dan malam ini aku akan menemanimu disini." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Perlahan ia meraih tangan Chanyeol, meletakkan tangan besar itu diatas perutnya.

"Paduka, mulai sekarang ayo jaga dia bersama-sama." Ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk setuju lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan pada perut Baekhyun membuat yang lebih kecil tersenyum senang.

Dan Chanyeol mengingatkan dirinya untuk memberitahu Jongin bahwa ia tidak akan pergi untuk melakukan survei besok malam.

…

..

.

"Paduka!" Jongin mendekat ketika Chanyeol mempersilahkannya untuk masuk. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menghentikan kegiatan membacanya.

"Ada apa Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol.

"I..ini.. Ini tentang Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Jongin sedikit gugup.

"Ya, ada apa dengannya? Bukankah dia sedang beristirahat sekarang? Dia_"

"Aku minta maaf Paduka, kejadian kemarin, aku dan Sehun ada disana." Chanyeol terdiam menantikan ucapan Jongin.

"Aku berencana untuk memberinya pelajaran agar ia tidak bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Tapi, aku melakukan kesalahan, hal itu malah membawa petaka pada dirinya. Aku minta maaf Paduka, aku pantas mendapat hukuman. Aku_"

"Jongin. Kau, aku dan Sehun tumbuh besar bersama. Meski usia kita terpaut beberapa tahun, namun kita sangat akrab sejak kecil , bukan begitu?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Kau tahu benar mengenai apa yang aku suka dan apa yang tidak aku suka, begitu pula denganku. Jadi bisa aku bertanya dimana letak hal yang salah pada diri Baekhyun sehingga kalian berdua tidak menyukainya?" Jongin tercekat, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah tegang sementara Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Aku sudah tahu bahwa kau dan Sehun tidak menyukainya, kalian tidak bisa membohongiku. Aku juga tahu bahwa apapun yang dialami Baekhyun tidak jauh dari campur tangan kalian, tapi kali ini berikan aku alasannya!"

"Paduka adalah seorang Raja, Raja kami." Mulai Jongin sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Paduka haruslah sesuatu yang memang benar-benar layak untuk disuguhkan pada seorang Raja. Sementara dia, dia hanya lelaki desa yang tidak tahu tata krama, aku hanya takut sifatnya akan membuat Paduka malu , apalagi cepat atau lambat pesta penyambutan bayi Paduka akan dilaksanakan dalam sebuah pesta besar. Aku tidak ingin Paduka malu karenanya." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengangguk paham.

"Aku tahu kalian sangat menyayangiku."

"Lebih dari itu Paduka, kami sangat menghormati Paduka dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Paduka menjadi prioritas kami, bahkan kami telah disumpah sebelumnya." Chanyeol kembali tertawa dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Ya, tentu aku tahu Jongin. Kenapa kau menjadi sangat serius seperti ini? Kemana Kim Jongin yang memiliki selera humor tinggi?"

"Paduka…" Jongin menatap Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa dengan bingung.

"Jongin, dengarkan aku! Dia hanya anak kecil, dia tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan itu salah atau tidak. Selama dia merasa itu menyenangkan dia akan melakukannya, bukankah kita pernah muda dulu? Jadi kenapa kau tidak memakluminya? Dan.." wajah Chanyeol sedikit serius diakhir katanya.

"…dan juga dia sangat berjasa untuk Kerajaan ini. Aku tahu kau masih mengingat kejadian silam tentang Ratuku yang berkhianat, tapi kau tidak bisa membandingkan Baekhyun dengannya, mereka jauh berbeda. Baekhyun itu lugu dan polos dia tidak memiliki ambisi apapun terhadap kekayaan dan tahta. Jadi aku harap kau bisa menerimanya, aku tidak meminta kalian berhenti menjahilinya karena aku tahu secara tidak langsung itu menjadi hiburan kalian kan?" Jongin masih terdiam menatap Chanyeol yang nampak tenang.

"Tapi semua ada batasanya Jongin. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa kau dan Sehun selamanya akan menjadi sahabatku, sementara posisi lainnya cepat atau lambat akan diisi oleh orang lain." Jongin membulatkan matanya.

"Apa.. apa itu berarti Paduka jatuh cinta pada bocah.. ah! Pada Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol terdiam lalu tersenyum kearah Jongin.

"Ini sudah larut, beristirahatlah Jongin. Dan minta Sehun untuk berhenti berlatih juga!" Jongin terdiam lalu tersenyum kecil, sejak dulu memang tidak ada yang berubah dari persahabatan mereka bahkan Chanyeol masih ingat kebiasaan Sehun yang suka berlatih dimalam hari bahkan ketika ia sudah menjadi seorang Raja seperti sekarang.

"Baik Paduka, sebaiknya Paduka juga!"

"Ya, setelah ini aku akan tidur. Aku rasa Baekhyun telah memanggil-manggilku dalam tidurnya." Chanyeol terkekeh dan Jongin hanya tersenyum canggung.

…

..

.

Beberapa hari setelahnya ketika kesehatan Baekhyun sudah pulih total, Chanyeol mulai memikirkan perkataan Jongin dan Sehun mengenai janjinya sejak dulu untuk mengabdikan dirinya pada rakyat. Dan hal itu membawa Chanyeol pada keputusan bahwa dirinya akan melakukan survei ke pusat kota secepatnya.

Dan hari itu adalah besok pagi. Untuk itu siang harinya usai makan siang, ia meminta waktu untuk bicara dengan si mungil .

"Baekhyun, kau tahu kan bagaimana seorang Raja bekerja untuk rakyatnya?" Baekhyun mengangguk sambil berlatih melukis di dalam kamarnya.

"Tentu."

"Dan kau tahu kan ada banyak jenis hal yang harus seorang Raja lakukan termasuk melihat secara langsung keadaan rakyatnya."

"Tentu, lalu apa yang coba Paduka katakan? Aku tidak mengerti." tanya Baekhyun sambil menghentikan kuasnya dan menoleh kearah yang lebih tua.

"Aku harus melakukan itu sekarang."

"Apa?" tanyanya sambil kembali melukis diatas kanvas.

"Pergi kepusat kota untuk beberapa hari." seketika tubuh Baekhyun menengang, gerakannya terhenti lalu menoleh pelan kearah Chanyeol.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mungkin 3 hari." Baekhyun memasang wajah cemberut, ia tidak tahu mengapa namun semenjak kepergian Chanyeol dulu membuat Baekhyun tidak ingin dijauhkan dari Sang Raja, itu mengapa Chanyeol selalu membatalkan setiap rencanya pergi ke desa-desa dibawah kekuasaannya, namun kali ini pergi ke pusat kota bukan hal yang bisa ia hindari lagi.

"Paduka~" Baekhyun bangkit sambil merengek. Meraih tangan Chanyeol lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya.

"Paduka tahu sendiri bahwa anak kita ( mengarahkan tangan Chanyeol keperutnya) tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari Paduka. Jangankan tiga hari, semenit saja bisa membunuhku." Gumam Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pemikiran rumitnya.

"Tapi Baekhyun, kali ini aku harus pergi." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Menaiki kakinya dan duduk diatas pangkuan Sang Raja.

"Paduka , aku tidak mau ditinggal disini sendirian." Ucap Baekhyun manja.

"Kau tidak akan sendirian, akan banyak pelayan yang menemanimu ditambah Tuan Lee." Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, mengaitkan tangannya keleher Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau para pelayan atau Tuan Lee. Aku mau Paduka." Ucap Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Aku punya ide." Ucap Baekhyun lalu berbisik ditelinga Chanyeol membuat bola mata yang lebih tua membesar.

"Tidak." Serunya. Baekhyun tersenyum jahil lalu mengecup-ngecup bibir Chanyeol dengan nakal.

"Ya,Ya,ya? Aku mohon~"

"Tidak! kau tidak bisa ikut, itu membahayakan, Baekhyun."

…

..

.

Jongin dan Sehun saling lirik lalu mengarahkan arah pandangnya pada sosok yang kini menaiki kuda di depan mereka-Sang Raja- dan menatap sebuah kaki kecil yang bergerak-gerak diatas kuda yang sama dengan milik Raja mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang terduduk diatas kuda yang sama dengan Chanyeol dengan posisi menyamping. Keempatnya melakukan penyamaran seperti biasa, namun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat seperti pasangan baru menikah yang melakukan perjalanan jauh.

Apalagi jubah coklat kebesaran itu membuat tubuh Baekhyun tenggelam dan tudung jubahnya yang menutupi kepala membuat ia terlihat seperti anak perempuan.

"Paduka , aku lelah." Ucap Baekhyun. Kuda terhenti membuat Jongin dan Sehun memutar bola mata mereka. Mereka berjalan belum sampai setengahnya dan mereka telah berhenti tiga kali hanya karena bocah menyebalkan yang sialnya sedang mengandung anak Raja mereka mengeluh lelah.

Chanyeol melompat turun dan setelahnya membantu Baekhyun untuk turun lalu bersitirahat dibawah sebuah pohon rindang.

Baekhyun melepas tudung jubahnya membuat ia nampak menggemaskan dengan bibir mengunyah apel yang Chanyeol berikan. Tidak hanya apel, Chanyeol membawa banyak sekali persediaan makanan untuk si mungil.

"Paduka jika seperti ini terus, kita tidak akan sampai." Ucap Jongin protes. Chanyeol melemparkan apel kearahnya dan ditangkap cepat oleh Jongin.

"Makanlah! Kita butuh beristirahat." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ini apel ketiga hari ini." Gumam Jongin yang hanya diberi kekehan kecil oleh Sehun yang mengunyah apelnya.

"Paduka~" Baekhyun bangkit sambil memakan apelnya lalu berpindah duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol membuat ketiga pria disana saling menatap canggung, terutama Chanyeol. Mereka memang biasa bermesraan bila sedang berdua, namun tidak ketika berada di depan bawahannya apalagi itu adalah teman semasa kecilnya.

"Baekhyun?"

"Pantatku sakit." Ucap Baekhyun tak acuh sambil memakan apelnya dan melihat pemandangan sekitar.

"Menggelikan." Gumam Sehun sambil menggeleng pelan, Baekhyun yang mendengarnya menghentikan acara menguyahnya lalu beralih menatap Sehun tajam.

"Jendral Oh?" panggil Baekhyun dan Sehun menoleh.

"Berhenti bicara terlalu tajam, nanti tidak ada yang menyukaimu." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Jongin terbahak. Sehun terdiam lalu matanya beralih menatap Chanyeol, dan keduanya diselimuti perasaan canggung.

"Hahahaha… Kau benar." Ucap Jongin sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun membuat yang lebih muda risih dan menepisnya pelan.

"Hentikan Jongin!" ucap Chanyeol membuat Jongin mengangguk sambil menahan tawanya.

"Paduka~ apa Jendral Oh memiliki orang yang ia sukai?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung lalu melirik Sehun yang juga menatap kearahnya. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Mungkin ada tapi aku tidak tahu." Ucap Chanyeol. Sehun berdecak lalu bangkit dan berjalan kearah kudanya.

"Eeeii! Dia selalu seperti itu tiap aku menyinggung orang yang ia sukai." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menggeleng. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengelus rambut hitam Baekhyun sambil beralih menatap sosok Sehun yang memberikan sisa apelnya pada kuda kesayangannya.

…

..

.

Mereka sampai dipusat kota ketika hari mulai petang, membuat mereka dengan terpaksa harus mencari penginapan dan esok paginya baru menjalankan kegiatan mereka.

Biasanya mereka akan tiba siang hari dan langsung melakukan tugas mereka selama beberapa hari ke depan, namun berkat kehadiran yang tidak diharapkan oleh kedua Jendral itu membuat rencana mereka sedikit berubah.

Setelah Jongin mendapatkan sebuah kamar kecil di dalam penginapan sederhana akhirnya tiga orang yang sejak tadi duduk diatas kudanya segera turun dan mengikuti Jongin.

Sehun mendorong pintu kayu itu dan sebuah kamar sederhana terlihat. Hanya ada sebuah ranjang di tengah ruangan, sebuah meja kayu bulat dan dua buah kursi disisinya, lalu sebuah kursi panjang dari rotan.

"Ah , kasur!" ucap Baekhyun sambil merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dalam posisi tengkurap membuat Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

"Baekhyun! Awas perutmu!" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya malas dan segera mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang.

"Aku baik-baik saja Paduka!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengangkat tangannya menunjukan ibu jarinya.

"Ayo kita mencari tempat makan!" ucap Chanyeol setelah meletakkan barang-barangnya. Jongin dan Sehun bangkit dari posisi duduk mereka lalu berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol, hingga langkah mereka terhenti karena Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berhenti dan menoleh kearah sosok mungil yang berbaring dengan kedua tangan dan kaki yang terbuka.

"Baekhyun, ayo makan!"

"Aku tidak lapar! Kalian pergi saja!" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi,jadi ia meminta Jongin dan Sehun untuk menunggu diluar sementara ia mendekati Baekhyun yang nampak hendak tertidur.

"Baek, kau belum makan apapun selain buah sejak tadi. Sekarang ayo makan! Demi anak kita." Mata Baekhyun otomatis terbuka. Ia menatap Chanyeol lalu mengangguk lugu.

"Gendong~" Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya dan Chanyeol menarik kedua tangan itu lembut.

"Hei! Jangan seperti ini bila kita di depan orang banyak! Bagaimana pun aku seorang Raja, kau mengerti?" Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya membuat Chanyeol merasa gemas.

"Baiklah!" Ucap Baekhyun lalu melompat dari atas kasur membuat Chanyeol terkejut, ia menarik tangan Baekhyun cepat membawanya dalam pelukannya.

"Baek, bisakah kau tidak melakukan hal yang membahayakan janinmu? Ingat kau membawa jiwa lain dalam tubuhmu." Baekhyun terdiam, lalu mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku Paduka." Ucap Baekhyun pelan membuat Chanyeol merasa menyesal. Perlahan ia menarik dagu Baekhyun, lalu mencium bibir cemberut itu dan memberikan sedikit lumatan.

"Paduka, bisakah kita tidak makan dan bercinta saja?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lalu tersenyum.

"Kau sedang ingin?" Baekhyun mengangguk membuat Chanyeol tersenyum semakin lebar , lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun pelan.

"Kau harus menahannya! Setelah sampai di Kerajaan kita akan melakukannya." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan Chanyeol membawa tubuh itu keluar. Jongin dan Sehun bangkit dari posisi bersandar mereka dan menatap Baekhyun malas.

"Kita akan makan apa Padu_"

"Kau lupa dengan apa yang kuminta?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menutup bibir Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya, Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Kita akan makan apa Paman?" Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan berbisik membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Kita lihat nanti! Ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?"

"Hm! babi panggang." Chanyeol mengangguk dan membawa tubuh Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya.

Keadaan pusat kota berbeda ketika malam hari, terlihat lebih sepi namun ramai di beberapa kedai makan. Chanyeol memasuki sebuah kedai makanan yang cukup ramai lalu memilih sebuah meja bulat dengan kursi rendah di sekelilingnya.

Sehun memesan makanan dan sedikit mendengus ketika menyampaikan pesanan Baekhyun namun si mungil hanya tak acuh sambil mengedikkan bahunya. Chanyeol melirik Sehun, ia tahu bahwa Jendralnya itu sedang dalam perasaan buruk, dan ketika mata mereka bertemu keduanya sempat terdiam hingga yang lebih muda melempar pandangannya.

Ketika makanan datang mereka semua mulai makan dalam diam, kecuali Baekhyun yang nampak sangat kepalaran membuat Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Kau suka?" tanya Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun memandang potongan babi panggang di piring Chanyeol sementara miliknya sudah kosong. Baekhyun mengangguk dan Chanyeol memindahkannya ke piring Baekhyun membuat bocah itu berseru senang lalu memakannya dengan lahap.

Jongin yang melihat itu mengambil potongan miliknya yang masih utuh dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk namun Baekhyun kembali menoleh dengan bibir penuh mengunyah makanannya.

Chanyeol yang merasa gemas memberikan potongan itu pada Baekhyun dan ia lagi-lagi bersorak senang. Jongin menatap jijik kearah Baekhyun yang nampak rakus sementara Sehun hanya menatap dalam diam.

Ia mengambil potongan miliknya dan meletakkan dipiring Chanyeol. Chanyeol menoleh dan Sehun hanya melanjutkan makannya. Ketika Baekhyun kembali menoleh dan Chanyeol memberikan isyarat untuk mengambil miliknya, Baekhyun tersenyum dan hendak mengambilnya dengan sendok hingga sendok milik Sehun menahannya.

Kedua mata itu saling tatap sementara Chanyeol hanya mengernyit terkejut.

"Kau sudah cukup makan banyak, bahkan kau menghabiskannya semua sendiri kenapa masih rakus ingin memakan milik Pa_Tuan Park?" Baekhyun menatap tidak suka.

"Padu_Paman saja tidak protes, kenapa kau protes?" tanya Baekhyun tidak terima. Sehun menggeram kesal dan masih menahan sendok milik Baekhyun, hingga Chanyeol memilih menyendokkannya ke piring milik Baekhyun.

"Uweee.." Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya. Sehun mendengus lalu meletakkan sendoknya dan bangkit.

"Yak! Sehun!" panggil Jongin dan hendak bangkit namun Chanyeol menahannya.

"Biar aku!" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah berharap agar Sang Raja tidak pergi, namun Chanyeol menarik belakang kepala Baekhyun dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Jaga dia Jongin!" ucap Chanyeol lalu bangkit.

Chanyeol berjalan keluar kedai dan menemukan Sehun berjalan menuju kebelakang kedai dengan langkah kesal. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol mengikutinya lalu membawa mereka pada sebuah tempat yang sepi.

"Sehun!" Sehun menoleh dan ia akui ia cukup terkejut melihat Chanyeol mengejarnya, tapi suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik.

"Apa yang Paduka lakukan disini?"

"Menurutmu?" Chanyeol mendekat sambil tersenyum teduh.

"Mencariku?"

"Tidak! Tepatnya mengikutimu."

Hening tidak ada yang bicara hingga akhirnya Chanyeol mendekat dan menepuk pundak Sehun.

"Suasana hatimu sedang buruk kan? Gara-gara Baekhyun? Aku minta maaf untuk itu!" ucap Chanyeol. Sehun membuang wajahnya, menatap tanah terasa jauh lebih baik.

"Kenapa harus Paduka yang minta maaf?"

"Karena dia tidak tahu apa kesalahannya, tidak akan pernah tahu." Ucap Chanyeol

Hening kembali menyerang.

"Sehun, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Sehun menoleh dan mengangguk pelan.

"Kau masih sangat sensitif mengenai topik itu. Apa kau masih menyimpan perasaan itu? Apakah masa lalu diantara kita masih berbekas di benakmu?" Sehun tercekat, tenggorokannya terasa kering.

…

..

.

Sementara di dalam kedai, Jongin menatap Baekhyun yang masih makan dengan rakus.

"Hei! Hei! Pelan-pelan! Kau ini bar-bar sekali." Ucap Jongin, Baekhyun tersenyum lalu kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Uhuk…uhuk.."

"Apa aku bilang!" Jongin memberikan air sambil memutar bola matanya dan Baekhyun menerimanya dengan cepat lalu meminumnya. Setelah dirinya merasa baik, ia melirik kebelakang dan tidak menemukan tanda-tanda bahwa dua orang itu akan kembali.

"Tuan Kim, apa kalian bertiga begitu dekat?" tanya Baekhyun. Jongin yang usai meminum airnya mengangguk.

"Kami seperti ditakdirkan sejak masih di dalam kandungan. Sejak masih balita kami sering bermain bersama. Raja terdahulu memiliki beberapa orang selir dan aku adalah anak dari selir utama, sementara Sehun adalah anak dari Jendral Oh, Jendral perang terdahulu. Raja terdahulu tidak membatasi pergaulan kami, sehingga kami dengan tahta yang berbeda dibiarkan bermain bersama Paduka." Ucap Jongin.

"Paduka empat tahun lebih tua dariku dan Sehun setahun lebih muda dibawahku. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat kami terbatas. Dulu kami tidak cukup canggung seperti sekarang, kami masih bermain dan bahkan tidur dalam satu ranjang yang sama. Namun setelah penobatan itu dan sumpah yang kami laksanakan, kami mencoba untuk bersikap lebih dewasa." Baekhyun mengangguk paham lalu kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya.

"Apa Jendral Oh itu memiliki orang yang ia suka? Kenapa ia berubah lebih dingin setelah aku menyumpahinya?" Jongin berdecak.

"Siapapun akan kesal dengan sumpahmu itu."

"Tapi kau tidak." Tunjuk Baekhyun dan Jongin terkekeh.

"Karena aku tidak percaya cinta dan semacamnya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jendral Oh?" Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Ya dia punya. Dan itu sedikit rumit." Ucap Jongin. Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Rumit? Seperti apa?" Jongin menatap Baekhyun sambil berpikir.

"Kau masih kecil kau tidak akan tahu bocah!"

"Hei!" Baekhyun memegang keningnya yang didorong oleh telunjuk Jongin.

"Ayo kita kembali!" ucap Chanyeol ketika tiba-tiba muncul. Jongin segera bangkit dan Baekhyun menatap dengan mata berkedip.

"Secepat itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya, kita harus segera beristirahat untuk besok." Baekhyun mengangguk lalu bangkit. Chanyeol membantunya dan menuntun tubuh mungil itu.

…

..

.

Ketika hari semakin larut dan keempat lelaki itu tertidur dalam satu ruangan dengan tempat yang berbeda-beda dimana Sehun dan Jongin diatas karpet di depan perapian, Chanyeol diatas sofa dan Baekhyun diatas ranjang kecil dengan sebuah selimut menutupi tubuhnya.

Ketika semua dalam keadaan terlelap, Baekhyun nampak gusar dalam tidurnya. Ia bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, lalu menendang selimutnya dan merengek kesal untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia bangkit dengan posisi duduk dan melirik semua orang yang nampak lelap.

Perlahan Baekhyun bangkit, lalu berjalan mengendap kearah Chanyeol. Ia duduk disisi kosong disamping tubuh Chanyeol lalu menatap wajah tertidur yang lebih tua.

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya, lalu matanya berselancar di tubuh Chanyeol mulai dari wajah turun kebawah dan terhenti diselangkangan milik Sang Raja. Baekhyun sedang ingin meminum cairan milik Chanyeol, entah mengapa rasa ingin itu seolah membunuhnya.

"Paduka~" bisik Baekhyun sambil menyentuh lengan Chanyeol yang digunakan untuk menutup matanya membuat mata bulat itu terbuka dan menatap terkejut kearah Baekhyun yang nampak sedih.

"Ada apa Baekhyun, apa butuh sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajah menggemaskannya.

"Anak kita haus." Ucap Baekhyun membuat wajah Chanyeol mendadak memanas.

"Akan aku ambilkan minum_"

"Tidak, ia tidak ingin air. Tapi ingin sperma dari_hmppt." Chanyeol membekap mulut Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya sambil melirik kearah Sehun dan Jongin yang masih terlelap.

"Apa harus sekarang?"

"Hm" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan gerakan kekanakan. Chanyeol bangkit dan menarik tubuh Baekhyun perlahan untuk menuju keluar dengan mengendap-endap. Chanyeol menaikkan tudung jubahnya sambil melihat sekitar dan ia melakukan hal yang sama pada Baekhyun yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Kita mau kemana Paduka?"

"Mencari tempat yang sepi. Kita tidak mungkin melakukannya di depan Jendral Kim dan Jendral Oh." Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengikuti kemana Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya. Hingga mereka berhenti dibagian belakang penginapan yang sangat sepi sama seperti jalanan kota yang juga nampak sepi.

Ada sebuah pohon besar beberapa meter dari pintu belakang penginapan dan Chanyeol menyembunyikan tubuh keduanya di balik pohon rindang itu.

"Lakukanlah!" ucap Chanyeol sambil berdiri bersandar pada pohon dan melihat sekitar. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajah senang lalu berjongkok di depan Chanyeol. Ia memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam jubah panjang Chanyeol hingga akhirnya tubuhnya pun ikut masuk ke dalam.

Chanyeol menutup matanya ketika merasakan tangan kecil Baekhyun menurunkan celananya dan menggenggam penisnya.

Seumur hidup Chanyeol tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini, bahkan ia tidak pernah memiliki fantasi untuk bercinta di tempat-tempat umum, namun kedatangan Baekhyun mengubah segalanya.

"Hmm.." Chanyeol menggeram dalam, berusaha menahan desahannya ketika Baekhyun telah memasukan benda itu ke dalam mulutnya, menghisapnya dengan sangat rakus.

"Baekhhh.." Hisapan itu semakin cepat, bahkan Chanyeol dapat merasakan bahwa penisnya telah menegak sempurna. Baekhyun masih bekerja dibawah sana memompa dan menjilati penis Chanyeol.

Untuk ukuran seorang Raja tindakan yang mereka lakukan adalah hal yang sangat terlarang, Chanyeol bahkan sempat berpikir bagaimana tanggapan ayah dan ibunya diakhirat sana. Tapi sekali lagi, Baekhyun bagaikan tombol otomatis untuknya, membuatnya tidak bisa menolak apalagi ketika bocah itu merengek untuk meminta apapun.

"Oohh.." Chanyeol merasakan penisnya mengembung dan siap menembak. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil mendongak , merapatkan jemari kakinya dan memegang kepala Baekhyun yang berada dibawahnya, hingga cairan itu menembak dengan keras dan sangat banyak.

Ketika seluruh cairannya telah diperas oleh tangan kecil Baekhyun, ia menarik tubuh itu keluar , mencemaskan kandungan Baekhyun jika ia terlalu lama menunduk.

Baekhyun keluar dari balik jubah Chanyeol dengan bibir belepotan dan pipi merona merah dan wajah senang tapi sedikit mengantuk. _Sungguh menggemaskan !_ Chanyeol terus berkata dalam hati.

"Terima kasih_" belum selesai Baekhyun mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya Chanyeol telah menarik tubuh itu lalu mengubah posisi mereka hingga kini Baekhyun yang bersandar pada batang pohon.

Chanyeol melumat bibir itu segera, merasakan bagaimana rasa spermanya dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menyukai rasa aneh dari cairan miliknya. Ciuman Chanyeol semakin dalam dan Baekhyun menarik kepala Chanyeol agar berpindah untuk mencium lehernya dan Chanyeol tentu melakukannya dengan senang hati.

"Padukaa..aahhh.."

"Ssstt!"

"Pa-Paman… lagiihhh…" ucap Baekhyun sambil mencengkram rambut Chanyeol dan mendorongnya agar semakin kuat mencumbu lehernya. Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Chanyeol, lalu mengangkat jubahnya yang menjuntai menyentuh tanah keatas memperlihatkan paha telanjangnya.

"Baekhyun, dimana celanamu?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menoleh kebelakang.

"Tertinggal di kamar Paduka." Ucap Baekhyun polos. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya melihat kaki putih mulus itu juga sebuah celana dalam berwarna putih polos.

"Padu_Paman.. ayo kita lakukan sekarang! Aku tidak mau menunggu sampai pulang. Ya?Ya?Ya?" Chanyeol berpikir sebentar, memikirkan tentang resiko yang akan mereka dapatkan, namun nafsunya pun sudah diujung kepala.

Baekhyun berbalik, ia sedikit menungging masih sambil memegang jubahnya agar tidak menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya, lalu menurunkan celana dalamnya membuat lubang berkedut miliknya terlihat.

Baekhyun tidak tahu jika hal polos yang ia lakukan malah membuatnya terlihat begitu seksi dan menggairahkan dimata yang lebih tua.

"Aku mohon Paduka." Rengek Baekhyun sambil menoleh melalui celah punggungnya kearah Chanyeol.

"Hanya sekali dan kita selesai." Ucap Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol maju selangkah, ia menurunkan celananya membuat Baekhyun tersenyum puas lalu kembali menghadap ke batang pohon untuk berpegangan. Setelah celana Chanyeol menggantung di kakinya, ia mendekat dan mengarahkan penisnya menuju lubang Baekhyun.

Membasahi lubang itu dengan sisa sperma dan liur milik Baekhyun, lalu menekan miliknya perlahan.

"Aaaah…"

"Ssst! Pelan..kan Baek!" mata Chanyeol tertutup merasakan kenikmatan dari lubang ketat Baekhyun. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya dan membuka kakinya lebih lebar.

"Aaah…Eughh…Emmhh…Emmhh..Emmhh.." Baekhyun terus mendesah dengan mulut tertutup ketika tubuhnya bergerak maju mundur. Chanyeol menggeram dan menggerakan tubuhnya semakin cepat.

"oohh.. Eeemmhh.. Pa…Paman.. lagiihh.." ucap Baekhyun setengah berbisik. Chanyeol bergerak semakin cepat dan cepat, menubruk bagian terdalam Baekhyun membuat bocah kecil itu terdorong-dorong nyaris menabrak batang pohon di depannya.

Peluh mulai membasahi keduanya, tudung Chanyeol terjatuh hingga rambutnya tertiup angin malam, sementara Baekhyun semakin menunggingkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan lubangnya dilecehkan oleh Sang Raja.

"Oohh.. eemmhh.. eemmhh. Disanaahhh.." erang Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol menemukan titik kenikmatannya.

"Lebiih dalam."

"Oohh.." desahan Chanyeol lolos ketika penisnya dijepit semakin kencang oleh otot rektum Baekhyun yang berkontraksi.

"Aaaaahhh.." Baekhyun merasakan sperma Chanyeol mengisi lubangnya hingga tubuhnya sesekali tersentak ke depan akibat tembakan-tembakan itu.

"Iniihh..nikmat." ucap Baekhyun sambil menyandarkan wajahnya pada batang pohon. Chanyeol menarik nafas lalu menaikkan celananya dan menarik tubuh Baekhyun celana dalamnya dan merapikan jubah kebesaran si mungil.

"Ayo kembali!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik tubuh Baekhyun namun merasa tubuh Baekhyun cukup berat ketika ditarik membuat Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati cara berjalan Baekhyun terlihat kesulitan.

Tanpa bicara Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh itu ke dalam gendonganya dan membawanya seperti pengatin yang sedang berbulan madu.

Mereka masuk ke kamar secara perlahan, dan ketika Chanyeol telah menidurkan Baekhyun diatas ranjangnya, yang lebih kecil menahan tangan Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

"Tidurlah disini bersamaku Paduka!" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah memohon.

"Aku tidak suka tidur sendiri." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol melirik ranjang kecil itu dan memikirkan apakah ranjang itu cukup untuk berdua namun sebelum ia selesai dengan pemikirannya, Baekhyun menarik tubuh Chanyeol dan membuatnya berbaring lalu ia menindih tubuh Chanyeol dan membaringkan kepalanya diatas dada Chanyeol.

"Nah begini lebih baik!" ucap Baekhyun.

"Baek, ingat perutmu!" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedikit menggeser tubuhnya, hingga kini ia memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dari samping sehingga diantara perutnya dan tubuh Chanyeol terdapat celah.

"Selamat malam Paduka, aku mencintaimu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menguap. Chanyeol terdiam dan menatap langit-langit dengan satu tangan mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

"Selamat malam Baekhyun, aku juga mencintaimu." Ucap Chanyeol lalu memejamkan matanya.

Di bawah sana, sepasang mata terbuka , ia mendengar semua percakapan mereka dan matanya menatap kearah langit malam berhias bintang melalui jendela, dan pikirannya berkelana pada percakapannya dengan Sang Raja tadi.

" _Sehun, aku telah melupakan apa yang pernah terjadi diantara kita."_

…

..

.

Ketika matahari bersinar hal pertama yang Baekhyun lihat adalah wajah dingin dari sosok Jendral Oh yang berdiri di depan ranjangnya. Menatapnya tanpa suara namun dengan tatapan yang tidak terdefinisikan.

"Kemana Paduka? Kemana Jendral Kim?" tanya Baekhyun ketika ia menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tidak ada disampingnya dan tidak ada suara Jongin disekitarnya. Sehun tidak menjawab, hanya mengelap pedangnya dengan sangat berhati-hati.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku terjebak disini bersama bocah sepertimu? Karena kau, aku tidak bisa pergi bersama mereka dan harus berada disini untuk menjaga bocah menyebalkan sepertimu yang tertidur dengan suara berisik dan bangun sangat siang." Baekhyun berdecih lalu membaringkan tubuhnya kesal. Sehun menoleh dan mendapati jubah Baekhyun sedikit tersingkap memperlihatkan sedikit paha putih itu, lalu matanya mengarah pada celana si bocah yang terkulai diatas lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalam dengan Paduka?" tanya Sehun, Baekhyun melirik sebentar lalu berdecih namun pipinya bersemu merah mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Ck! Aku tidak menyangka bocah sepertimu ternyata sangat mesum,kau memaksa Paduka untuk menuruti semua keinginanmu hanya karena kau bisa mengandung? Cih!" Baekhyun terduduk dan menatap Sehun tidak suka, terutama cara pria itu bicara.

"Aku hanya menjalankan kewajiban, apa yang salah dengan itu? Lagipula aku tidak pernah memaksa Paduka, aku hanya meminta dan beliau dengan senang hati mengabulkan. Dan kau! Berhenti bicara seperti itu padaku, kau tahu aku sedang mengandung dan aku mudah merasa tersinggung." Ucap Baekhyun dengan cepat.

"Jangan pikir karena kau hamil aku akan menganggapmu spesial, kau_"

"Pantas saja kau tidak memiliki kekasih, cara bicaramu sungguh menyakitkan. Siapapun dia, dia adalah orang yang paling tidak beruntung yang pernah kau sukai, dia_"

SEEEB!

Baekhyun membeku ditempat, baru saja sebuah pedang melayang disamping tubuhnya dan kini menancap di dinding kamar. Jika seinchi saja dia bergerak bisa dipastikan bahwa wajahnya pasti akan terluka.

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup dan matanya memanas, berkaca-kaca dan akhirnya air mata itu mengalir.

"Kau! Kau sungguh kejam." Baekhyun menangis dan ia mengusap air matanya cepat dengan punggung tanganya sambil menatap Sehun.

"Kau sangat kejam Jendral Oh, kau hampir membunuhku. Kau..hiks.. hiks.. kau melakukan itu pada seorang bocah , dan..hiks… orang yang sedang hamil." Baekhyun bangkit dan menghapus air matanya cepat lalu membanting pintu kamar.

Sehun diam di tempatnya sambil menatap pedang yang menancap di dinding karena ulahnya dengan wajah datar.

…

..

.

Baekhyun berlari keluar penginapan dan ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat suasana kota yang sangat ramai. Dengan mata yang masih basah dan hidung memerah ia berjalan mengikuti orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Suasana di pusat kota di pagi hari terasa berbeda, benar-benar padat dan terlihat begitu sesak.

Seorang pedagang berteriak menjajakan dagangannya, lalu Baekhyun mengikuti arah suara itu. Matanya membulat dengan lidah yang menjilat-jilat bibir bawahnya melihat deretan kue yang aromanya sangat manis.

"Wah kau sangat manis nona. Ini ambilah!" Baekhyun membulatkan bibirnya lalu mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih sambil menatap senang pada kue ditangannya. Ia memakannya sambil terus berjalan.

"Ayo Tuan! Ayo Nyonya! Aku akan membaca masa depan kalian!" Baekhyun menghentikan langkah dan kegiatannya yang sedang memakan kue. Lalu menoleh pada seorang nenek yang terduduk di atas karpet usang.

Baekhyun mendekat lalu berjongkok membuat nenek itu tersenyum lebar.

"Biar aku bacakan!" Ucap nenek itu sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun, Baekhyun sebenarnya hendak menolak tapi nenek itu sudah lebih dulu bertindak.

"Hmm…"

"Anak yang nakal, pembuat onar, periang, membawa kebahagiaan, dan…anak kedua belas dari dua belas bersaudara?" Baekhyun mengangguk senang ketika mata membulat nenek itu menatap kearahnya tidak percaya.

"Biar aku lihat lagi! Kau..kau sedang mengandung benar?" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan sebuah senyuman sumringah diwajahnya.

"Wah, selamat jika begitu." Baekhyun kembali tersenyum dan ketika ia ingin bangkit, tangannya ditahan.

"Aku melihat…" ucapan nenek itu terjeda lalu ia menatap kearah Baekhyun sekilas sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus pada telapak tangan Baekhyun.

"… kau harus bersabar, ada sebuah cobaan di depan mata."

"Apa itu nek?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Nenek itu menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum.

"Hanya percaya bahwa cinta membawa sebuah keajaiban." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menggigit kuenya.

"Terima kasih Nek." Ucap Baekhyun sambil bangkit, namun ketika ia hendak memasukan tangannya ke dalam celananya yang berada di dalam jubahnya, ia baru menyadari jika ia belum menggunakan celananya. Ia tersenyum bodoh.

"Nek, aku tidak punya uang. Tapi, aaah! Ini untuk nenek, aku hanya baru menggigitnya sedikit, rasanya sangat enak nek, nenek pasti suka." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik telapak tangan si peramal dan meletakkan kue sisa gigitannya disana.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangan dan berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu sambil kembali mencari kesenangan.

Ia terus berjalan dengan wajah riang hingga matanya terpaku pada sosok yang ia kenal, yang sangat ia rindukan, sedang duduk bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya dengan berbagai sayuran diatas meja kecil dihadapannya.

Sosok itu nampak kelelahan dan sesekali terbatuk.

"Ayah~" Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca melihat sosok ayahnya yang berusaha menjajakan dagangannya ketika beberapa pembeli lewat dan kembali bersandar dengan wajah letih ketika ia ditolak.

Baekhyun sedih, sedih karena ia tidak bisa membantu ayahnya yang terlihat sangat kelelahan dan ia marah , marah karena tidak melihat satupun saudarinya yang membantu ketika ayahnya dalam keadaan tidak sehat dan tetap berjualan. Ia tahu,pasti ayahnya mengalah karena tidak satupun dari saudarinya mau menjajakan sayur dipasar.

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menghampiri sang ayah dan memeluknya lalu berkata bahwa ia sangat merindukan sosok yang selalu memanjakannya itu. Baekhyun menghapus air matanya yang terjatuh dengan cepat dan menundukan wajah bersedihnya.

" _Jadilah anak yang berguna Baek, banggakan kami!"_

Ucapan Sang Ayah membuat Baekhyun teringat dengan semua hal yang telah ia lalui, dan ia berharap bahwa bayi di dalam perutnya segera lahir sehingga ayah dan keluarganya mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari langkahnya berjalan mendekati sosok sang ayah dengan wajah yang ia sembunyikan di balik tudung kebesarannya.

"Ada yang ingin anda beli?" tanya ayahnya ketika Baekhyun berdiri di depan dagangannya. Baekhyun tidak menjawab, bahunya bergetar ketika ia menahan tangisan.

"Hei anak muda? Ada yang ingin anda beli?" tanya ayahnya lagi dan Baekhyun terisak semakin dalam.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan membuat Sang Ayah tersentak, tangannya terjulur hendak melepas tudung jubah Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya sebuah sosok tinggi datang , berdiri disamping Baekhyun dengan nafas terengah dan memegang pundaknya.

"Maaf, dia hilang tadi." Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang masih ia coba sembunyikan.

"Ini, terima kasih karena telah menjaga keponakanku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil meletakkan tiga koin emas diatas dagangan Kyuhyun membuat pria itu terkejut.

"Ah tidak Tuan! Tidak! Aku tidak melakukan apapun, aku_"

"Tidak apa-apa, anggap itu sebagi rejekimu. Ayo!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya. Ketika langkah mereka menjauh, Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang dan melihat ayahnya masih menatap kearahnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Kau tahu? Ketika aku memintamu untuk tinggal, itu artinya kau harus tinggal." Ucap Chanyeol ketika mereka tiba di tempat sepi. Baekhyun masih menundukan wajahnya.

"Dan bagaimana bisa kau hampir membongkar penyamaran kita? Sejak awal aku sudah tahu bahwa aku memang tidak bisa mempercayaimu." Ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku meminta Sehun untuk menjagamu, tapi kau malah melarikan diri? Bagaimana jika kau hilang? Bagaimana bila terjadi sesuatu pada janin di dalam perutmu? Apa kau memikirkan resikonya? " ucap Chanyeol lagi menumpahkan segala kepanikannya.

Ia merasa begitu panik ketika memasuki kamar dan tidak menemukan Baekhyun maupun Sehun. Dan harus berlari dengan terburu untuk mencari sosok mungil Baekhyun ditengah padatnya pasar kota tanpa harus membuka penyamarannya.

"Baekhyun? Aku bicara padamu!"

"Maaf! Maafkan aku Paduka! Aku selalu membawa masalah untuk Paduka, aku selalu menciptakan keributan dan membuat Paduka cemas. Aku tidak bisa menjaga bayi ini dengan baik, aku minta maaf." Baekhyun menahan isakannya dengan wajah masih tertunduk.

"Baekhyun?" suara Chanyeol melembut.

"Aku selalu bersikap kekanak-kanakan, aku selalu memaksakan kehendakku pada Paduka, dan aku selalu merasa sombong karena aku bisa mengandung anak Paduka hiks . .. hiks" tangisannya lolos dan membuat Chanyeol tercekat.

Ia mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dan mata mereka bertemu, lalu Chanyeol meraup bibir itu dalam, membuat Baekhyun tersentak karena tindakan tiba-tiba itu. Tangisan Baekhyun pecah dan Chanyeol meraup bibirnya semakin dalam untuk meredamnya.

Untung suasana disekitar mereka sangat sepi, tidak ada siapapun yang berlalu lalang ataupun berada disana, kecuali dua sosok yang hanya terpaku melihat pemandangan di depan mereka.

"Aku rasa kita bisa mempercayai bocah itu, hanya dia satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Paduka secemas itu." Ucap Jongin sambil menepuk pundak Sehun yang berada di depannya. Sehun melirik sebentar lalu kembali menatap dua sosok yang sedang berciuman di depan mereka.

"Aku rasa Paduka jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun." Sehun menoleh dengan kening berkerut membuat Jongin terdiam.

"Sehun, kau masih belum bisa melupakan masa lalu diantara kalian? Ayolah itu sudah berlalu belasan tahun Sehun, demi Tuhan belasan tahun, dan aku yakin itu hanya kesalah pahaman."

"Salah paham? Kesalah pahaman yang membuatku tidak makan hampir tiga hari hanya karena Paduka dan… sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahas ini." Ucap Sehun namun Jongin menahan tangannya, membuat sosok Sehun menoleh.

"Lupakan Sehun! Kalian telah memiliki takdir masing-masing!" Sehun menampik tangan Jongin.

"Tidak semudah itu Jongin, aku masih mencintainya." Ucap Sehun lalu pergi. Jongin menghela nafas dan kembali menatap dua sosok yang masih berciuman membuat Jongin membuka mulutnya tidak percaya. _Berapa lama lagi?_ Bentaknya dalam hati.

…

..

.

Mereka kembali lebih cepat sehari dari waktu yang ditentukan dan itu lagi-lagi membuat Jongin dan Sehun menuduh Baekhyun adalah penghasut Sang Raja untuk kembali ke istana padahal itu adalah keputusan sepihak Chanyeol karena mencemaskan keadaan Baekhyun.

Mereka tiba di dalam istana ketika matahari mulai tenggelam , lebih lambat dari biasanya siapalagi kalau bukan karena Baekhyun yang ingin ini dan itu.

Ketika mereka tiba hal pertama yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah membawa Baekhyun ketabib Shin untuk memeriksakan keadaannya dan juga janin di dalam perutnya, setelah dinyatakan bahwa yang lebih muda baik-baik saja barulah Chanyeol merasa lega dan kembali ke dalam kamarnya, bersama Baekhyun tentunya.

Ketika Chanyeol usai membersihkan diri , ia mendapati Baekhyun berdiri di depan cermin dengan baju tidurnya yang ia singkap keatas memperlihatkan perutnya yang sedikit menonjol.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Paduka,beberapa minggu lagi ia akan menginjak usia 3 bulan. Aku sangat tidak sabar, tapi kenapa perutku tidak terlihat terlalu besar?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendekat lalu berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun dan memandang pantulan mereka dari cermin.

"Itu karena kau yang sangat kurus." Ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya tidak terima.

"Tidak aku merasa berat badanku naik karena nafsu makanku sangat banyak."

"Tapi kau sangat aktif seluruh makananmu telah diubah menjadi energi, untuk itu mulai sekarang jangan melakukan aktifitas yang melelahkan agar bayimu tumbuh besar." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Paduka, jika aku menjadi babi nanti , Paduka tidak akan meninggalkanku kan? Dan lebih memilih menonton para penari perut itu?"tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dari pantulan di cermin lalu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang membuat Baekhyun bersemu merah.

"Aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan para penari perut, Baekhyun. Lagipula siapa yang akan menjadi babi?"

"Aku! Jika kehamilanku semakin besar aku akan dipanggil babi."

"Hei, siapa yang akan memanggilmu babi? Lagipula kenapa harus?"

"Dulu saat Sooyeon noona pulang dalam keadaan hamil, ia terlihat sangat gendut lalu semua orang memanggilnya babi. Dia sempat menangis, mengadu pada ibu jika selama kehamilan suaminya juga menjadi tidak terlalu sayang padanya dan terkadang melirik orang lain." Ucap Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya, lagipula aku memang menginginkan kehamilanmu. Bagaimana aku bisa memanggil ibu dari anakku babi? Aku tidak mau anakku menjadi babi sungguhan." Baekhyun tertawa lalu membalik tubuhnya.

"Paduka, terima kasih. Terima kasih karena selalu membuatku bahagia. Terima kasih karena mencintaiku." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan dan Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol, hendak menciumnya tapi Chanyeol menahanya.

"Tidak, jangan terlalu intim. Aku tidak ingin membatalkan rapatku kali ini." Ucap Chanyeol lalu melepas pelukan Baekhyun dan mengecup pipi lelaki itu. Baekhyun cemberut menatap punggung Chanyeol yang berbalik, tapi senyumnya hilang ketika yang lebih tua kembali dan merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun lalu membawa mereka dalam sebuah ciuman.

…

..

.

Di pagi harinya , ketika mentari bersinar dengan cerah ketika seharusnya siapapun yang baru terbangun akan merasa senang dan segar , namun tidak bagi Chanyeol.

Ketika ia terbangun dan hendak memeluk tubuh yang beberapa bulan terakhir selalu menemani kesendiriannya, ia tidak mendapati sosok itu. Dan ketika mata Chanyeol terbuka hal yang ia dengar adalah suara seseorang terbatuk di dalam kamar mandi.

Chanyeol bangkit, mengenakan jubah tidurnya dan mendapati sosok mungil itu sedang berjongkok sambil memegang perutnya. Masa itu kembali lagi, masa dimana Baekhyun akan memuntahkan isi perutnya di pagi hari.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun segera bangkit setelah menyiram sisa muntahannya. Ia perlahan bangkit namun tubuhnya oleng, Chanyeol segera menggendong tubuh itu untuk dibawa keatas ranjang.

"Paduka, aku merasa kurang enak badan. Bolehkah hari ini aku tidak menghadiri kelas?" Chanyeol mengangguk sambil mengelus kening Baekhyun, menyingkirkan rambut hitamnya yang mulai memanjang.

"Akan aku panggilkan tabib Shin, kau tunggu sebentar!" Baekhyun mengangguk.

Ketika tabib Shin datang, Baekhyun nampak pasrah dengan apapun yang akan tabib itu berikan kepadanya. Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa selemah ini, ia merasa tubuhnya sangat lemah dan frekuensi muntahnya menjadi sering.

Ia tidak tahu jika hamil sungguh menyiksa seperti sekarang, ia seperti kehilangan seluruh tenaganya.

"Keadaanmu kurang baik. Berhentilah beraktifitas yang berat, dan perbanyak istirahat!" Ucap tabib Shin. Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya dan menatap kecewa kearah selimutnya.

"Biar aku periksa keadaan janinmu, Tuan Muda." Baekhyun mengangguk dan membiarkan dirinya direbahkan diatas ranjang. Ia berharap Chanyeol ada disana, namun Sang Raja harus segera menuju ruangannya karena memiliki urusan penting dengan Tuan Lee.

"Dia masih berkembang, belum terbentuk sepenuhnya. Bulan ketiga adalah masa-masa emas, jangan sampai terjadi hal fatal pada kandunganmu, tuan." Baekhyun mengangguk lagi, ia terlalu lelah untuk menjawab.

"Sekarang…" Tabib Shin memanggil seorang pelayan yang membawa nampan berisi ramuan obat-obatan yang ia racik sendiri.

"..aku akan memberikanmu obat untuk mengurangi rasa mualmu, dan juga sebagai penambah energi. Rasanya agak pahit, jadi jangan menjadi lemah ataupun cengeng." Walau ucapan itu terdengar menakutkan tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah tersinggung lagi. Tuan Shin adalah seseorang yang memang bicara apa adanya, kejadian dimasa lalu bukanlah disengaja, dan kini Baekhyun tahu bahwa orang di depannya saat ini tidaklah semenakutkan yang ia pikirkan.

Baekhyun menutup hidungnya, dan segera menelan ramuan kental itu , ketika ia hendak memuntahkannya tabib Shin mendongakkan kepala Baekhyun hingga cairan itu tertelan .

Baekhyun mengecap lidahnya dan ia membulatkan matanya, rasanya tidak terlalu buruk, ada sedikit sensasi dingin dan pedas di lidahnya membuat dirinya tidak merasa terlalu mual.

"Aku mencoba mencari tumbuhan yang bisa mengurangi aroma dan rasa tidak sedap itu, aku tidak ingin mangkukku pecah lagi dan ramuanku terbuang sia-sia." Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengucap terima kasih dengan sangat pelan.

Untuk pertama kalinya tabib Shin tersenyum.

"Tuan muda. Janin di dalam kandunganmu adalah hal yang sangat penting, bagiku, bagi Paduka, bagi Kerajaan ini. Aku mohon jagalah dengan baik, aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa satu-satunya harapan negeri ini."

"Aku akan berusaha tabib Shin." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Setelah hari itu, Baekhyun selalu berada di atas ranjang. Beberapa pelayan akan berjaga dan menyerahkan sebuah wadah untuk Baekhyun muntah agar ia tidak perlu bolak-balik kamar mandi.

Para pelayan juga memberikan pijatan pada tubuh Baekhyun sebagaimana yang diperintahkan tabib Shin. Untuk makanan Baekhyun menjadi sangat pemilih, dan terkadang ia akan meminta sesuatu yang sangat aneh membuat para pelayan menjadi kalang kabut ketika Baekhyun mulai menangis karena keinginannya tidak terpenuhi.

Baekhyun sungguh merasa masa ini adalah masa yang paling buruk, tidak seperti saat sebelumnya diawal kehamilan dimana ia hanya menginginkan sesuatu terkadang dan merasa mual pun terkadang, namun sekarang semua bagaikan mimpi buruk.

Mimpi buruk terutama untuk Chanyeol yang harus selalu terjaga untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Baekhyun bahkan ketika di malam hari.

"Paduka!" Chanyeol membuka matanya yang lelah dan segera bangkit untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun merengek dan Chanyeol merasa jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang, ia selalu merasa gugup tiap kali Baekhyun menginginkan sesuatu di malam hari.

Malam sebelumnya Baekhyun ingin makan mangga terkecut di dunia mengharuskan Chanyeol memerintahkan seluruh pelayannya untuk pergi ke kota manapun untuk mendapatkan mangga terkejut yang ada.

Malam sebelumnya lagi Baekhyun merengek ingin buah tomat dari kebun ayahnya, membuat Chanyeol mau tidak mau harus mengutus seorang prajurit ke sana dan meminta sebuah tomat yang bahkan baru tumbuh karena saat itu tomat di kebun mereka belum berbuah.

Lalu di malam sebelumnya lagi , ia ingin mentega dari susu domba dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak membuat Chanyeol dengan terpaksa memohon agar Baekhyun berhenti makan, namun ia terhenti ketika dirinya nyaris muntah.

Tidak hanya itu di malam sebelumnya lagi Baekhyun ingin buah _seagurt_ yang sangat langka yang terdapat dihutan diseberang danau dan buah itu tidak mudah untuk di dapatkan. Membuat Chanyeol harus membayar mahal pada siapapun yang bisa mendapatkan buah itu malam itu juga.

Dan kemarin malam adalah malam terburuk dimana Baekhyun ingin melihat Jendral Oh dan Jendral Kim menari dihadapannya. Itu bukan hal sulit, namun Chanyeol merasa tidak enak membuat dua sahabat kecilnya bertingkah konyol, apalagi mereka memiliki harga diri yang tinggi setahu Chanyeol.

Dengan sedikit perdebatan akhirnya mereka menurut dan menari di depan Baekhyun yang terkikik dan mengatai mereka bodoh, hingga membuat Sehun marah dan hendak melemparkan topi badutnya kepada Baekhyun yang segera menangis.

" _Kemarin kau melempariku dengan pedang, sekarang kau melempariku dengan topi besar, besok apa? Kau akan melemparku? Aku benci kau Jendral Oh!"_

Ucap Baekhyun kala itu sambil terisak membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun dalam keadaan canggung satu sama lain. Sehun, karena ia merasa bersalah telah melempari Baekhyun pedang dan Chanyeol merasa bersalah karena membuat Sehun hingga semarah itu. Beberapa hari dilalui dua orang itu dalam keterdiaman.

Dan sekarang jantung Chanyeol kembali berdetak. Ia takut dengan permintaan aneh Baekhyun dan dia mencoba waspada pada apapun yang keluar dari bibir lelaki itu.

"Kau..kau ingin apa?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit gugup.

"Panas~ kipasi aku!" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan hendak memanggil seorang pelayan namun Baekhyun menahannya.

"Kipasi aku! Paduka bukan orang lain!" tunjuknya dan Chanyeol mengangguk pasrah, ia mengambil sebuah benda pipih disampingnya dan mulai mengipasi Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa cukup aneh karena ia tidak merasa kepanasan.

Tapi yang lebih aneh lagi, sosok yang berkata bahwa dirinya kepanasan malah mendekatkan dirinya dan membuat tubuh keduanya melekat. Baekhyun bahkan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol seperti mencari kehangatan.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah manja Baekhyun yang terkadang membuatnya tersenyum sendiri, memikirkan tentang bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta pada sosok kekanakan seperti Byun Baekhyun.

"Kipasi lagi Paduka!"

Dan yang menjadi satu-satunya yang berani memerintahnya seperti seorang pelayan.

…

..

.

Ketika tabib Shin berkata masa sulit itu kemungkinan hanya berlangsung 7 sampai 10 hari, ia tidak bercanda. Karena dihari kedelapan Baekhyun sudah kembali sehat. Ia seperti orang yang tidak pernah sakit , bahkan semua lupa bahwa sosok itu pernah terbaring berhari-hari diatas ranjang.

Tabib Shin pernah bertemu dengan berbagai macam kehamilan, namun untuk Baekhyun sendiri adalah kehamilan terunik menurutnya. Ia tidak bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, karena tidak ada yang tahu itu bawaan bayi itu sendiri ataukah memang bawaan si bocah lelaki itu.

Seminggu lagi tepat perayaan tiga bulan kehamilan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah berjanji akan mengadakan pesta yang sangat besar dan membiarkan seluruh rakyatnya untuk masuk ke istana dan menikmati makanan yang ia suguhkan.

Persiapan telah dimulai dan Baekhyun merasa sangat senang. Para pelayan mulai sibuk, para pekerja dapur mulai memesan berbagai bahan makanan dari pelosok negeri, para pembuat baju mulai mengukur pakaian untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kenakan, dan para petinggi yang lain mulai menyebarkan berita ke seluruh Kerajaan tetangga , agar datang ketika pesta berlangsung.

"Aku mau warna yang cerah." Ucap Baekhyun pada seorang pembuat baju. Wanita tua itu mengangguk dan mulai menunjukan sampel warna kain pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap seluruh warna itu dan ia jatuh pada warna merah muda soft.

"Ini cantik. Dan padukan dengan warna ini." Ucap Baekhyun dan sosok itu mengangguk.

"Oh, Nyonya , lalu Paduka mengenakan warna apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Merah , emas dengan sentuhan hitam." Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Kenapa tidak serasi denganku?"

"Paduka memang menyukai tiga perpaduan warna itu sejak dulu, itu mengapa saya menyarankan warna tadi pada anda."

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta Paduka menggantinya." Wanita itu melototkan matanya tak percaya mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang ketika melewati koridor dan mendapati para pelayan sedang menghias dinding. Baekhyun merasa dirinya sungguh istimewa. Seumur hidup ia tidak pernah merayakan ulangtahunnya seperti Kyungsoo yang dipenuhi oleh pita berwarna-warni dan ledakan kembang api, 14 kali ia merayakan ulangtahun hanya ada sebuah lilin dan kue keras yang ibunya beli dipasar. Ia ingin sesuatu yang meriah namun Tuhan tidak pernah membiarkannya.

"Kau beruntung sekali , nak." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus perutnya dengan bangga dan tetap berjalan.

"Ssst." Baekhyun memerintahkan sang penjaga yang berjaga di depan ruang kerja Chanyeol dan yang biasanya akan memberitahu Chanyeol jika ada yang datang.

"Warna biru bagus !" suara asing itu membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak berjalan memasuki ruangan Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku tidak suka dengan warna mencolok seperti itu."

"Oh sayang! Ayolah, warna biru tidak terlalu mencolok dan kau akan terlihat semakin tampan lalu membuatku semakin jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi padamu." Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya lalu membuka pintu, membuat dua sosok yang berada di dalam ruangan menoleh.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia menoleh pada sosok yang bersandar di meja Chanyeol dan memunggungi pintu masuk. Sosok pendek dengan kulit putih dan bulu mata lentiknya.

"Paduka? Siapa dia?" tanya Baekhyun dengan raut tidak suka. Sosok itu mengernyit dengan wajah ditekuk, lalu melipat kedua tangannya dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Oh, inikah dia? Si lelaki istimewa?" Baekhyun menatap sosok itu tidak suka dan sosok itu membalasnya.

"Perkenalkan, dia Byun Baekhyun dan ini_"

"Tidak usah, aku tidak butuh dia tahu siapa aku. Aku mau kembali kekamar, aku lelah." Ucap sosok itu lalu dengan sengaja menabrak bahu Baekhyun ketika melewatinya. Baekhyun menggeram kesal.

"Oh , apa kamarku telah selesai disiapkan? Jika belum aku akan tidur dikamarmu, Pa-du-ka." Ucap sosok itu penuh penekanan di akhir. Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya dan memekik.

"Tidak, tidak bisa! Itu kamarku dan kamar Paduka, orang asing tidak diperkenankan tidur disana." Ucap Baekhyun sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memasang wajah angkuh.

"Aku? Orang asing?" tunjuk sosok itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hei dengar! Aku mengenal Paduka lebih lama daripada dirimu, aku ini cinta pertama Paduka!"

"Apa?" Baekhyun memekik

"Cukup!" ucap Chanyeol mencoba menengahi.

"Iya aku ini cinta pertama Paduka, memangnya kau si pembuat bayi!"

"Apa ? kau bilang aku apa? Pembuat bayi? Dasar perebut suami orang!"

"Apa? Suami? Hahaha.. lucu sekali! Kau mengakui Paduka Raja sebagai suami?"

"Ya , memangnya kenapa? aku mengandung anak Paduka, aku tidur setiap malam dengan Paduka, kami bercinta, kami berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain, kami_"

"Tapi kau bukan yang pertama."

"Apa?"

"CUKUP!" bentak Chanyeol membuat dua sosok itu terdiam.

"Kalian berdua hentikan!" ucapnya lagi dengan menahan kesal.

Sosok yang berada di depan pintu mendengus lalu berjalan keluar.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun berbalik dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan perasaan terluka.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol hendak mendekat tapi Baekhyun menjulurkan telapak tangannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun. Aku lelah. Si pembuat bayi ini, si lelaki yang bukan istri Paduka, si lelaki yang bukan yang pertama untuk Paduka mohon pamit." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memberi hormat, segera berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol.

…

..

.

Jongin sedang berjalan di koridor untuk menuju tempat prajurit berlatih. Lalu ia tersenyum jahil ketika melihat sosok mungil yang sedang berjalan di koridor, dengan pelan ia sedikit berlari menuju sosok itu lalu memukul kepalanya pelan.

"Yak! Beraninya kau_" Keduanya terdiam. Jongin membulatkan matanya melihat sosok yang sedang memegang kepalanya dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau!"

"Kau? Tidak…Ini buruk." Jongin berlari lalu segera pergi meninggalkan sosok pendek yang menggeram kesal.

"Issh! Bajingan itu! Beraninya dia."

Sehun sedang melatih para prajuritnya dengan wajah yang serius, memperhatikan satu persatu gerakan dari mereka dan akan meneriaki siapapun yang salah.

"Sehun!"

"Oh Sehun!"

Jongin memanggil berulang namun Sehun bergeming.

"Ish, Jendral Oh!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun dingin sambil menatap kearah prajuritnya dengan kedua tangan di belakang tubuhnya.

"Hal buruk terjadi."

"Apa?"

"Dia kembali, dia kembali!"

"Siapa?"

"Sosok yang membuat hubunganmu dan Paduka sempat terombang-ambing." Tubuh Sehun menegang lalu ia menoleh kearah Jongin dan sosok itu mengangguk mantap seolah mengerti dengan pemikiran Sehun.

"Lu-Han!" Mata Sehun membulat dengan tubuh menengang.

…

..

.

 **TBC**

…

..

.

( Selamet buat yang masih bahagia sama moment Chanbaek di live videonya mamih, meskipun cuma gitar dan akun doang yang nonggol tapi itu membuktikan kalau Chanbaek gak bisa jauh-jauh... tinggal tunggu ajah video lain mereka berdua yang menyusul wkwkwk )

.

Hufft! Akhirnya sampai di kata TBC wkwkw. Mungkin bagi kalian kata TBC itu amat sangat menganggu, tapi bagi kami ( authors ) kata TBC itu penyelamat dari ketegangan, kefrustasian, kelelahan dan kebuntuan wkwkwkwk..

Siapa yang minta Baekhyun cepet hamil? Nih udah hamil si mamih. Maaf kalo alurnya cepet, emang sengaja aku buat cepet kok hehehehe… maaf kalo rasanya aneh di kalian, hehehehe..

Buat yang ngomel-ngomel karena NC nya kurang hot dan cuma di ranjang doang ( aku mention orangnya : Kaman dan Alot ) , nih aku kasih udah di danau sama pohon. Yah semoga ajah suka, kalo masih bilang gak hot , mending bacanya sambil ngemil cabe atau disamping kompor wkwkwkw.. atau gak sini aku bakar biar hot wkwkkw *canda.

Mungkin beberapa dari kalian juga mikir "ih kak shita kok tumben NC nya gitu-gitu ajah." Itu bukan karena aku kehilangan feel dan kemesumanku wkwwkw, itu karena aku susah ajh bikin mereka naena di tempat umum sementara Chanyeol sendiri seorang Raja, wkwkw.. Tapi nanti aku usahin deh di chapter setelahnya yang antimanstream.

Sekali lagi makasi buat seluruh review yang masuk ya, entah itu pujian, masukan, kritikan, saran, dan curhatan ( garis bawahi kata akhir, karena ini biasanya paling banyak wkwkw, tapi gapapa aku gak keberatan kok malah seneng dengan curcol kalian wkwkwkw )

Tanpa kalian aku gak bakal sampe di tahap ini, tanpa Chanbaek aku gak mungkin bisa dapet inspirasi. Makasi Mamih-Papih, ditunggu undangan sama video nya ya wkwkkw..

Oh iya buat Chanhun? Hhm… no comment. Nanti kalian liat ajah di chapter setelahnya wkwkw.. akankah mereka punya masa lalu, akankah mereka pernah memiliki satu sama lain? Silahkan berimajinasi sendiri sementara wkwkwkw.

Oke, akhir kata seperti biasa jaga kesehatan kalian guys! Kesehatan itu mahal, sumpah deh ah! Wkwkw.. dan salam Chanbaek is real.

Bye-Bye…


	5. Chapter 5

Title : King's husband part 5

Cast : Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun , Oh Sehun , Do Kyungsoo , Xi Luhan , Kim Jongin.

* * *

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa berbau seks, hubungan sesama jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

* * *

 **NO CO-PAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

 **Okay?**

* * *

 **There always be a place for the good person. So, don't steal people effort** **, be honest dear..**

 **Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

 **Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

...

..

.

 **Park Shita**

 **Present**

…

..

.

 **King's Little Husband**

 **Chapter 5**

 **( Lupa cerita? silahkan baca chapter sebelumnya :) )**

…

 **..**

 **.**

" _Tidak, aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun. Aku lelah. Si pembuat bayi ini, si lelaki yang bukan istri Paduka, si lelaki yang bukan yang pertama untuk Paduka mohon pamit."_

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kebesarannya dengan berjuta pemikiran yang menyelimuti.

 _Siapa Baekhyun baginya?_

 _Istri?_

.

.

 _Pendamping?_

.

.

 _Atau hanya sosok yang mengandung bayinya?_

.

Chanyeol tidak tahu jika sebuah posisi itu begitu penting. Dulu ketika ia diharuskan menikahi Ratunya, ia tidak menentukan apapun posisi gadis itu di dalam hatinya.

Mungkin dihidupnya gadis itu memang menjadi pendampingnya, membuat Chanyeol belajar mencintainya dan menempatkannya di sudut hatinya. Namun ia sama sekali tidak pernah mempertanyakan dimana sebenarnya posisi Sang Ratu dihatinya.

Tapi kali ini ketika sosok bocah itu mengucapkan kalimat seolah berkata bahwa dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapanya, membuat Chanyeol berpikir kembali _apakah cinta saja tidak cukup? Apa mengakui perasaanmu bukanlah suatu penyelesaian?_

Chanyeol tumbuh dalam banyak sekali batasan membuat dirinya seolah memang sudah dibentuk sejak ia dilahirkan. Seperti tunas yang tumbuh di dalam ruang kaca yang sangat sempit, ia hanya akan tumbuh keatas mencari cahaya matahari tanpa membuat batangnya melengkung kesamping. Dia hanya tumbuh mengikuti wadahnya, batang, daun dan rantingnya hanya tumbuh sebatas wadah itu mengelilinginya.

Begitulah Chanyeol menggambarkan dirinya, ia hanya tahu apa yang menjadi tujuannya tanpa tahu apa yang harus ia lalui dulu sebelum mencapainya. Ia tidak diajarkan untuk mencintai seseorang dengan tulus, ia tidak diajarkan untuk menerima cinta dari orang lain, ia tidak diajarkan bagaimana mencintai seseorang dan ia tidak diajarkan bagaimana menempatkan seseorang yang ia cintai di dalam hidupnya.

Dan melihat wajah terluka Baekhyun membuatnya tersadar bahwa ia harus memberikan posisi yang layak untuk si bocah tersebut.

 _Si pembuat bayi?_

Ucapan Luhan barusan membuatnya cukup terkejut, itu memang terdengar sangat kasar namun apa bedanya dengan dirinya yang memberikan Baekhyun julukan 'Ibu dari anak-anaknya' bukankah itu memiliki arti yang sama pula hanya sedikit diperhalus.

Chanyeol menutup matanya, menghela nafas sejenak lalu memilih bangkit. Ia melangkah menuju kamarnya untuk menemukan sosok itu namun ia tidak melihat si kecil dimanapun.

Ia berjalan menuju kamar pribadi Baekhyun dan kamar itupun dalam keadaan kosong. Chanyeol sedikit kalut, memikirkan hal-hal negatif yang menggerogoti otaknya.

Mencoba berpikir tenang, ia mulai memikirkan tempat favorit yang lebih kecil yaitu jatuh pada danau di dekat istana. Tanpa meminta pengawal untuk mengikutinya, Chanyeol berjalan melalui bagian belakang istana untuk menuju ke tempat tersebut.

Dan dugaanya benar. Sosok itu sedang duduk di atas dermaga dengan kaki menjuntai ke dalam air, mata indah itu menatap hamparan kemilau air danau yang terkena bias matahari, yang menunjukan sebuah kesedihan.

Perlahan Chanyeol mendekat dan samar-samar ia mendengar nyanyian dari yang lebih kecil, dan sejenak menganggumi suara indah itu. Baekhyun menatap perutnya sambil mengelusnya pelan.

" _Bayi kecilku hanya sebesar biji kenari."_

" _Hei, mengapa kau ada di dalam sana?"_

Suara itu terdengar sangat merdu dan jenaka, meskipun Chanyeol merasa asing namun ia tahu itu adalah nyanyian rakyat mengingat nadanya yang sangat sederhana.

" _Apa kau merasa kesepian? Apa kau takut gelap?"_

" _Bayi kecilku , apa kau tumbuh dengan baik disana?"_

" _Disini ibu menunggumu, tumbulah dengan baik ,lalu keluar dengan tangisan nakalmu."_

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol ikut tersenyum , melihat wajah Baekhyun yang juga tersenyum dengan tangan menyentuh perutnya lagi, mengelusnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sejenak Chanyeol lupa bahwa sosok yang berada di depannya adalah seorang bocah belasan tahun, bukan seorang ibu yang sedang berbicara pada anaknya.

" _Bila nanti kau besar kita akan bermain bersama, ibu akan memegangi tangan kirimu dan ayah akan…ayah akan…."_

Chanyeol mengernyit, nyanyian itu terhenti dan wajah Baekhyun tertunduk.

"Aku tidak tahu apa Paduka bisa disebut ayahmu?" ucapan itu membuat hati Chanyeol teriris. Ia semakin mendekat dengan sangat hati-hati agar Baekhyun tidak menyadari keberadaanya.

"Kau tahu? Kau beruntung karena kelak kau akan tinggal di dalam istana ini, tidak seperti aku yang sejak kecil harus tumbuh besar dalam kerasnya hidup. Kau tahu, kau tidak akan pernah merasakan yang namanya menahan lapar karena ayahmu tidak memiliki cukup uang untuk membeli makan malam." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau akan hidup dalam kemewahan, tapi mungkin kau tidak akan memiliki seorang ayah yang mencintaimu sepertiku, hahahaha.. tapi_" tawa itu terhenti ia kembali memandang perutnya.

"Sepertinya aku salah, setelah kau lahir tentu Paduka akan menjadi ayahmu, tapi mungkin kau tidak akan memiliki ibu. Bagaimana pun aku harus kembali sayang, aku bukan bagian dari Kerajaan ini. Aku hanya si pembuat bayi, ya, dia benar aku hanya si pembuat bayi. Dan ketika bayi ini lahir, aku bukan siapa-siapa lagi disini." Nada itu terdengar sangat sedih, Chanyeol kembali merasakan jantungnya teriris-iris tipis.

"Tapi.. jika nanti kau tumbuh besar dan kelak menjadi Raja jangan menjadi sombong dan lupa bahwa ibumu ah tidak… bahwa orang yang melahirkanmu adalah rakyat biasa. Kau mengerti?" Langkah Chanyeol semakin mendekat dan air matanya turun melewati pipinya tanpa ia sadari.

"Nanti bila kau melambaikan tangan dari atas kereta kuda mewahmu menyapa para rakyat di pesta tahunan, aku berjanji akan berada dibagian paling depan untuk melambai ke arahmu, aku ingin tahu setampan apa dirimu. Meskipun aku belum tahu kau perempuan atau laki-laki, tapi aku sangat yakin bahwa kau adalah anak laki-laki yang tampan dan kuat, sama seperti Paduka." Baekhyun menghapus air matanya cepat sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Dengar! Bila nanti ada seorang laki-laki yang berteriak sangat keras, itu adalah aku,ibumu. Mungkin setelah kau lahir kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, tapi aku harap kau_" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika merasakan keberadaan seseorang yang mendekat, ketika ia hendak berbalik, tubuhnya telah dipeluk dari belakang dengan sangat erat membuatnya terkejut.

Chanyeol bersimpuh dibelakang Baekhyun dan menjatuhkan wajahnya di ceruk leher yang lebih kecil.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"Paduka?" Baekhyun merasa sangat terkejut, namun ia memilih untuk diam.

"Kenapa? kenapa kau berkata bahwa kau tidak akan melihatnya?" suara Chanyeol terdengar lirih karena ia terisak. Baekhyun merasa lebih terkejut lagi setiap detiknya. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika Sang Raja bisa selemah itu.

"A..aku.. bukankah aku akan kembali ke rumahku setelah bayi ini lahir? Bukankah Kerajaan hanya menginginkan bayi ini?" Pelukan Chanyeol semakin erat dan Baekhyun merasa hatinya seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum.

"Pa-Paduka? Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku tidak tahu, air mata itu terjatuh dengan sendirinya ketika mengingat bahwa aku bukanlah siapa-siapa disini. Mungkin dia benar, bahwa aku adalah si pembuat bayi, hahaha.. Paduka_"

"Sssstt! Jangan kau masukan ucapan Luhan. Sepupuku itu memang terbiasa bicara semaunya." Ucap Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dan berbalik untuk menatapnya.

"Sepupu?"

"Ya, dia sepupuku. Dia pangeran dari Zwegiard."

"Tapi dia bilang, dia cinta pertama Paduka." Chanyeol menggeleng dengan sebuah senyuman sambil menghapus sisa air mata di wajah Baekhyun.

"Tidak, tapi akulah cinta pertamanya. Kami tumbuh bersama dan dia menjadikanku sosok yang ia kagumi. Ketika itu aku berumur 20 tahun dan dia 11 , dia berkata bahwa dia menyukaiku dan dengan terang-terangan mengatakan kalau aku cinta pertamanya. Tentu itu bukan hal yang membuatku terkejut karena semua tahu bahwa dia adalah anak yang suka bermanja-manja padaku. Dia adik bungsu dari Raja Kris, tapi dia sangat manja padaku." Ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"Ke..kenapa dia bisa berkata bahwa dia cinta pertama Paduka?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengambil duduk disamping Baekhyun. Melepaskan sepatu hitam dan kaos kakinya lalu memasukan kakinya bersama.

"Dia hanya salah paham. Ketika dia bertanya 'apakah aku juga cinta pertamamu?' aku hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakiti perasaannya, dia itu sangat mudah marah dan bila dia marah seluruh orang akan dibuat kerepotan. Aku hanya menghindari bebanku yang bertambah, namun pilihanku salah." Kening Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Semakin kami tumbuh perasaanya padaku semakin tumbuh pula. Ketika aku menikah, dialah yang menangis paling histeris dan mengancam akan bunuh diri. Tapi pernikahan tetap dilaksanakan, dan aku menyesal karena tidak mengikuti ucapannya untuk tidak menikahi Ratuku dulu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena wanita itu mengkhianatiku." Baekhyun menghela nafas merasa bersalah karena kembali membuat Sang Raja mengungkit masa lalu.

"Dan setelah kejadian pengkhianatan itu dia jugalah yang membuatku kembali bangkit dalam keterpurukan. Jika Jendral Oh dan Jendral Kim membantuku secara strategi maka dia membantuku dalam menyenbuhkan perasaanku." Baekhyun tersentak lalu menatap Chanyeol.

"A..apa Paduka jatuh cinta padanya?" Chanyeol menoleh.

"Aku? Hahaha.. tentu tidak. Beberapa tahun yang lalu kami telah meluruskan kesalahpahaman itu, tapi sikapnya memang tidak berubah." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan lalu kembali menoleh.

"Tapi dia masih mencintai Paduka." Ucap Baekhyun kecewa. Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun, lalu berbisik.

"Kau mau tahu sebuah rahasia? Dia memiliki orang yang ia cintai, begitupun orang itu, tapi mereka selalu memungkirinya. Pangeran Luhan jatuh cinta pada Jendral Oh." Mata Baekhyun membulat dan menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya, namun yang lebih tua hanya mengecup bibir itu singkat .

…

..

.

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya dalam, memikirkan perkataan Jongin beberapa menit lalu hingga ia tidak terfokus pada pasukan yang sedang ia latih.

Benarkah sosok itu telah kembali?

Sehun tidak tahu ia harus senang, atau takut, atau mungkin marah. Ia tidak tahu perasaan mana yang tepat untuk menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"YAK! MENYINGKIR DARI SANA!" teriakan Jongin membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati sahabatnya itu untuk mendapati seorang laki-laki cantik yang tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu malah semakin cantik setiap kali ia melihat sosok itu yang kini sedang berdiri di tengah pasukan yang berbaris rapi.

Pakaian berwarna terangnya –seperti biasa- terlihat kontras dengan warna hitam para pasukan.

"TIDAK MAU! MINTA MAAF DULU!" ucap Luhan dengan kepala diangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"KAU!CEPAT MENYINGKIR DARISANA BODOH!" Teriak Jongin semakin kesal, ia membenci sesuatu yang merepotkan. Luhan dan Baekhyun adalah dua hal yang masuk ke dalam daftar orang-orang yang ia benci.

"TI-DAK. MA-U!" Ucap Luhan menantang. Jongin geram, ia berbalik kebelakang untuk mengambil busur dan anak panahnya. Sehun membulatkan matanya, ia tahu Jongin bukan tipikal orang yang hanya menggertak jika dirinya sedang kesal.

Sehun melompat, berjalan dengan cepat kearah Luhan namun lelaki itu masih setia memasang wajah angkuhnya. Dengan wajah dinginnya ia menarik tangan Luhan, tapi sosok itu menginjakkan kakinya kuat pada tanah.

Sehun geram, dengan segera ia mengangkat tubuh Luhan di pundaknya dan membawanya keluar dari barisan.

"Yak! Turunkan aku! Dasar Jendral tidak tahu diri! Beraninya kau memperlakukan seorang Pangeran seperti ini! Yak! Aku ini cinta pertama Paduka." Sehun terentak, ia menurunkan tubuh itu dengan cepat setelah tiba di luar barisan membuat Luhan oleng dan terjatuh.

Sehun menatap sosok itu tajam, lalu membalikan tubuhnya untuk kembali ke atas . Luhan bangkit dan membersihkan tubuhnya dengan kesal.

"Dasar tidak punya perasaan, aku bersumpah orang yang kau sukai tidak akan pernah menyukaimu." Langkah Sehun terhenti, ia berbalik. Mengeluarkan pedangnya, lalu menghunuskannya kearah Luhan, membuat Jongin terkesiap di tempatnya, namun sosok Luhan berdecih seolah menantang maut.

"Jaga ucapanmu sebelum pedang ini menebas lehermu!" Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca namun wajahnya masih terlihat angkuh. Tatapan mereka menyiratkan rasa benci yang besar membuat Jongin menghela nafas lelah.

"Tebas saja! Tebas saja! Kau pikir apa yang akan Paduka lakukan jika tahu pengawalnya menebas leher cinta pertamanya hah?" Sehun geram. Ia tidak suka mendengar ucapan Luhan mengenai cinta pertama dan semacamnya.

"Cih!" Sehun berdecih meremehkan membuat Luhan menggeram kesal.

"Dasar tidak berperasaan." Ucap Luhan sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan melempar pandangannya.

…

..

.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun menoleh pelan ketika ciuman mereka baru saja usai dan mereka sedang menetralkan nafas masing-masing.

"Bisakah kau tidak berkata bahwa kau hanya pembuat bayi? Dan bisakah kau tidak berkata bahwa anak kita tidak akan melihat ibunya?" Baekhyun terdiam.

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Paduka, bukankah itu memang posisiku?"

"Baekhyun , apakah menjadi orang yang aku cintai tidak membuatmu puas?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam,sejenak ia merasa dirinya terlalu serakah setelah apa yang telah ia terima. Namun tidak bisa ia pungkiri ucapan Luhan membuatnya memikirkan hal itu, memikirkan apa posisinya yang sebenarnya.

"Bukan begitu Paduka, aku hanya ingin tahu posisiku di Istana ini, selain ibu dari anak-anak Paduka." Ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Baekhyun, meski bukan sekarang. Tapi bisakah kau menunggu waktu yang tepat? Aku akan menempatkanmu pada posisi yang layak di Istana ini, mungkin kau bisa menjadi_"

"Prajurit?" potong Baekhyun dengan nada sumringah membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"Pra-Prajurit? Apa kau sangat ingin menjadi seorang prajurit?" Baekhyun berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Aku rasa diantara pelayan, dayang, tukang masak dan prajurit, aku lebih suka menjadi prajurit itu jauh lebih keren." Hati Chanyeol kembali tersayat. Kenapa sosok di depannya ini memiliki pemikiran yang sangat sederhana.

Pelayan.

.

.

Dayang

.

.

Tukang masak

.

.

Prajurit

.

.

Apa Baekhyun pikir dirinya akan dengan tega meletakkan Baekhyun dalam posisi serendah itu? Bahkan untuk mendapatkan posisi selir utama , Chanyeol merasa itu masih belum layak.

"Paduka? Apa boleh? Jika tidak juga_"

"Baekhyun!"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau sangat pandai membuat jantungku berdegup kencang?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung lalu menggeleng dengan wajah yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Baekhyun? Kenapa kau begitu menggemaskan." Tanpa bicara Chanyeol kembali meraup bibir mungil itu dengan sangat rakus, hingga ia membuat yang lebih mungil berbaring diatas dermaga dan sedikit menindihnya.

Ciuman mereka menjadi sangat rakus, dan Baekhyun yang terlena dapat merasakan bahwa tangan Chanyeol bergerak mengelus perutnya, lalu menyelipkannya ke dalam pakaian yang Baekhyun kenakan.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan ketika merasakan tangan hangat Chanyeol menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Hasrat itu menggebu-gebu dan Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa Raja-nya telah sedikit lebih berani untuk menyentuhnya di depan umum.

Chanyeol sendiri, ia tidak tahu mengapa tangannya bisa dengan kurang ajarnya menyentuh permukaan kulit yang lebih kecil yang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang adalah bagaimana ia ingin membuat keintiman di antara mereka semakin lebih dan lebih lagi.

"Padukaaahh~" Desahan Baekhyun adalah yang terindah menurut Chanyeol. Satu-satunya yang bisa membangkitkan hasrat birahinya.

Perlahan tangan Chanyeol membuka kancing baju Baekhyun membuat tubuh putih itu diterpa dinginnya angin danau. Ciuman mereka semakin dalam, semakin membakar nafsu diantara mereka, Chanyeol merasa ia akan menyentuh tubuh itu sekarang juga di tempat terbuka, bila saja sebuah suara dehaman tidak terdengar di indra pendengaran mereka membuat tubuh keduanya menegang dan Chanyeol yang segera bangkit.

"Luhan?" Chanyeol bertanya ketika melihat sosok itu berdiri dengan wajah memanas dan penuh dengan air mata. Ketika Baekhyun bangkit untuk duduk dari acara berbaringnya, ia dikejutkan dengan sosok Luhan yang berlari kearah Chanyeol lalu memeluknya dan menangis.

"Dia.. dia .. sangat kejam dia begitu menyebalkan? Kenapa dia sangat kejam? Bunuh dia Chanyeol, bunuh dia untukku." Luhan menangis hebat. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang memilih membuang wajahnya dan memainkan kakinya di dalam air.

"Luhan tenanglah! Jika aku membunuhnya , kau pasti yang akan menangis paling histeris."

"Tidak aku tidak akan menangisi sosok dingin tanpa perasaan itu. Dia mempermalukanku, aku menyesal mencintainya." Ucap Luhan dalam tangisannya. Chanyeol mendorong tubuh itu pelan, merasa tidak enak dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku yakin kau duluan yang membuat gara-gara."

"Tidak, Jongin yang lebih dulu memukul kepalaku ketika aku berjalan di koridor jadi aku menuntut balas dengan mengacaukan barisan pasukan, lalu dia marah dan menyeretku keluar lapangan, membantingku ketanah dan terakhir menghunuskan pedang kearahku."

"Sehun tidak akan seperti itu jika kau tidak membuatnya marah. Kata apa yang kau ucapkan padanya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang setia memainkan air dikakinya.

"Aku hanya menyumpahinya bahwa dia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan orang yang ia sukai." Baekhyun menoleh dan sedikit menahan tawa membuat Luhan meliriknya tajam dengan mata basahnya.

"Apa kau tertawa? Dasar pembuat bayi."

"Luhan!" suara Chanyeol terdengar dingin dan serius membuat Luhan mendengus kesal lalu ia bangkit.

"Aku mau pergi. Jangan kejar aku!" ucap Luhan sambil bangkit dan menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

Baekhyun menoleh ketika tangan Chanyeol menarik pakaiannya dan ia teringat jika ia lupa mengancingnya.

"Kenapa tidak mengancing pakaianmu hah? Bayi kita bisa kedinginan di dalam sana." Ucap Chanyeol pelan sambil mengancingkan satu persatu kancing Baekhyun.

"A..aku lupa Paduka." Kelembutan itu kembali membuat Baekhyun merona.

"Paduka? Kenapa tidak menyusulnya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak dengar, dia bilang 'jangan mengejarku' tadi." Baekhyun terkikik lalu mata mereka bertemu.

"Bila itu aku apa Paduka akan mengejarku meskipun aku berkata 'jangan kejar aku'?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeleng membuat senyum diwajah Baekhyun luntur.

"Tidak. Karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lari dariku." Pipi Baekhyun kembali merona membuat Chanyeol tersenyum

"Hei, sepertinya udara mulai panas. Wajahmu terbakar." Baekhyun membuang wajahnya dan menahan malu. Chanyeol terkekeh sambil menarik pipi Baekhyun dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Hei kalian! Dua orang yang sedang dimabuk cinta! Ayo kembali ke Istana, aku lupa bagaimana aku bisa sampai kemari." Teriak Luhan dari kejauhan sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu memakai sepatunya dan membawa Baekhyun kembali bersamanya.

…

..

.

Kedatangan Luhan ke Istana adalah sebuah mimpi buruk, tidak hanya bagi seluruh pelayan dan para pengawal, tapi juga bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Jongin apalagi Sehun yang seperti ingin membunuh dirinya tiap kalian mereka bertemu dan yang lebih kecil melemparkan tatapan mematikan.

Saat ini mereka sedang menikmati makan siang di meja makan utama, dengan Jongin dan Sehun yang berdiri dibelakang Chanyeol.

Sesekali mata Sehun jatuh pada sosok Luhan yang nampak menikmati waktu makannya dan meninggalkan tata krama untuk tidak bicara ketika makan.

" Enam hari lagi pestanya bukan? Apa kau sudah tahu akan mengundang siapa saja sebagai penghibur?" tanya Luhan. Chanyeol yang sedang menyuapkan makananya menoleh dan menggeleng pelan.

"Itu bukan urusanku, Tuan Lee yang aku minta untuk mengurusnya."

"Baiklah. Lalu pakaian? Apa kau sudah menyetujui warna yang aku pilihkan?" tanya Luhan. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan .

"Aku tidak suka warna yang mencolok, kau tahu sendiri kan?"

"Tapi aku suka warna itu, dan kau terlihat makin tampan dengan warna itu." Ucap Luhan dengan sedikit rengekan membuat Jongin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tidak. Aku tetap dengan warnaku seperti biasa. Oh iya, Baekhyun apa kau sudah menentukan warna?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Sudah. Aku memilih merah muda dan ungu." Chanyeol membulatkan matanya dan Luhan terbahak keras.

"Memangnya kau badut?" ucapan Luhan lagi-lagi membuat Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya.

"A..aku permisi." Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan meja makan membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"Ish! Tidak punya sopan santun." Ucap Luhan dan ia membulatkan bibirnya saat tiga orang yang lain menatap kearahnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya. Chanyeol mendesah kesal lalu bangkit. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya kesal dan menggurutu atas sikap Chanyeol padanya. Lalu melirik kearah dua orang pengawal yang masih menatapnya dingin.

"Apa kalian? Melihatku seperti itu? Ingin mata kalian ku congkel dengan ini?" ucapnya sambil mengangkat garpu miliknya.

"Dasar tidak punya sopan santun." Ucap Sehun lalu berjalan keluar.

"Kau!"  
"Dasar tidak tahu malu." Ucap Jongin juga sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Apa? Kau! Ish menyebalkan!" bentak Luhan sambil melempar garpunya kesal.

…

..

.

"Baekhyun!" Panggil Chanyeol ketika melihat sosok itu berjalan cepat dikoridor, namun ia mensyukuri kaki panjangnya yang bisa dengan segera menyusul sosok Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun membuat sosok itu berbalik. Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol sambil menggeleng namun Chanyeol menahan tangan yang lebih mungil.

"Baekhyun dengarkan aku! Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini?" Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat dengan mulut tertutup rapat.

"Aku sudah bilang bukan untuk tidak mendengarkan ucapannya?" Baekhyun kembali menggeleng dan mencoba lepas dari cengkraman Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, dia memang_"

"Paduka!"  
"Hm?"

"UEEEEKKK!" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya ketika Baekhyun memuntahkan isi perutnya tepat di bagian tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang telah merasa lega mengusap bibirnya lalu menatap terkejut kearah selangkangan Chanyeol yang terkena muntahannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum gugup.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun membuat tubuh keduanya menempel.

"Sekarang kita berdua sama-sama menjijikan." Chanyeol tertawa kecil lalu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan membawa yang lebih mungil ke dalam kamarnya.

Baekhyun menoleh terkejut ketika dirinya di dalam ke dalam kamar mandi. Tubuhnya diturunkan dan wajah mereka berhadapan.

"Ayo bersihkan diri bersama! Kau bilang kau suka air kan?" Ucap Chanyeol yang telah melepas pakaiannya lalu berjalan memasuki kolam dengan memijakkan kakinya pada tangga kecil disisi kolam hingga tubuhnya tenggelam setengahnya.

"Baekhyun? Ayo!" Baekhyun membuka pakaiannya dengan ragu, lalu berjalan menuruni anak tangga dengan bantuan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menatap tubuh indah Baekhyun, meskipun perutnya sudah sedikit membuncit namun Chanyeol sama sekali tidak kehilangan seleranya, baginya itu terlihat lucu dan seksi secara bersamaan.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan malu, sambil menutup bagian privasinya. Meski mereka telah sering bercinta dan saling melihat tubuh satu sama lain, namun tetap saja suasana baru diantara kemesraan mereka membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak kencang.

Dinginnya air menyentuh permukaan kaki Baekhyun, perlahan semakin keatas menyentuh betis, paha, selangkangan, pinggulnya dan terakhir dadanya.

"Kenapa gugup?" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun memeluknya dari belakang.

"Bukankah kau suka berada di dalam air?" tanya Chanyeol ditelinga Baekhyun membuat yang kecil merasakan jantungnya terpompa semakin kencang.

Tangan Chanyeol mengelus perut datar Baekhyun dan memberikan kecupan lembut di leher yang lebih kecil membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

"A..apa kita akan bercinta?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Kau ingin? Kalau kau mau, aku akan melakukannya."

"Jika tidak?"

"Aku akan menahannya." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun berbalik lalu menatap ke dalam mata Chanyeol.

"Kenapa Paduka selalu mengalah untukku?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Chanyeol sempat terkejut melihat raut wajah serius Baekhyun, namun ia hanya tersenyum sebagai respon.

"Karena kau adalah ibu_" ucapan Chanyeol terhenti ketika melihat Baekhyun merendahkan arah pandangnya.

"Karena kau adalah orang yang aku cintai. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk orang yang aku cintai, termasuk menahan hasratku." Baekhyun kembali melirik Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Hei, apa airnya panas? Kenapa wajahmu kembali memerah?" Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol pelan, lalu tersenyum membuat Chanyeol menelan ludahnya cepat.

"Baekhyun? Sihir apa yang kau gunakan?" Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Sihir? Aku tidak menggunakan sihir apapun, memangnya apa yang telah aku lakukan sehingga Paduka mengira aku seorang penyihir." Chanyeol kembali terkekeh. Baekhyun-nya sangat manis dan lugu.

"Kau tahu apa yang telah kau perbuat padaku?" Baekhyun menggeleng cepat dengan mata waspada akan jawaban Chanyeol. Baekhyun bukannya berlebihan, namun ia sungguh-sungguh takut akan konteks penyihir yang sedang mereka bahas, karena bagaimana pun di negeri mereka penyihir bukan sesuatu yang baik.

"Pertama kau membuat aku tidak bisa tidur." Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau selalu berkeliaran di kepalaku hingga terkadang aku frustasi dan ingin membenturkan kepalaku keras." Baekhyun mendelik terkejut lalu menyentuh kepala Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu mengusap pinggang Baekhyun pelan.

"Kedua kau membuatku tidak tenang jika tidak melihatmu walau hanya sebentar."

"Maafkan aku Paduka, pasti karena kenakalanku membuat Paduka selalu mencemaskanku dan juga pasti karena aku sedang mengandung." Chanyeol menggeleng pelan melihat betapa lugunya Baekhyun dan bagaimana wajah cantik itu dipenuhi oleh penyesalan.

"Tidak bukan karena itu.. itu.. hmm.. seperti aku tidak bisa jauh darimu." Baekhyun mendongak dan mencoba menerka apa yang sebenarnya ingin Raja-nya ucapkan.

"Lalu apalagi?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum menarik pinggang Baekhyun mendekat hingga keintiman mereka membuat bagian privasi mereka tergesek.

"Sebenarnya ada banyak, tapi yang paling membuatku bertanya tentang apakah kau memiliki sihir adalah…" Baekhyun mengernyit menanti jawaban Chanyeol.

"Kau yang seorang laki-laki yang memiliki anatomi yang sama denganku, yang memiliki benda privasi yang sama denganku bisa membuat jantungku berdetak kencang hingga nyaris keluar dan_" Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga yang lebih kecil.

"Membuat sesuatu dibawah sana selalu terbangun." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dengan pelan lalu matanya membulat kearah bawah, keselangkangan mereka.

"Paduka?" tanyanya sambil menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengedikan bahu dengan bibir dikelupas seolah apa yang sedang terjadi padanya saat ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia hindari. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

"Jadi maksud Paduka aku seorang penyihir karena bisa membuat ini berdiri tegak?" Kali ini Chanyeol yang merona mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Ia menarik tubuh itu semakin dekat lalu kembali berbisik.

"Ya, kau penyihir terhebat yang pernah aku kenal. Jadi, mau membuatnya tertidur?" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan. Ketika ia akan melilitkan kakinya ke pinggang Chanyeol yang lebih besar membalik posisi mereka membuat Baekhyun bersandar pada dinding kolam, lalu membaliknya menghadap dinding.

"Kita coba sesuatu yang baru?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan berpegangan pada sisi kolam. Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari arah belakang, lalu mengecup perpotongan Baekhyun dengan seduktif dan menjilatnya tanpa jeda.

"Aaaw." Baekhyun mengaduh ketika Chanyeol tanpa sengaja menggigit lehernya keras.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun menyentuh lehernya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan saja Paduka." Chanyeol mengangguk dan mulai menjilat kebagian tubuh lainnya hingga Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya menengang.

…

..

.

Luhan berjalan dikoridor dengan wajah malas. Sebenarnya kakaknya telah memintanya untuk tidak datang lebih awal karena Kris tahu bahwa Luhan hanya akan menyebabkan masalah.

Namun Luhan yang pada dasarnya sangat keras kepala, bersikeras bahwa ia ingin datang lebih awal dengan alasan bahwa ia rindu pada cinta pertamanya, Chanyeol. Kris hanya mendesah pelan saat itu dan mengibaskan tangannya yang berarti ia membebaskan adik bungsunya itu.

Hari sudah larut namun Pangeran cantik itu memilih tetap berkeliaran tanpa ditemani para pengawal yang membuat pengawal yang dikhususkan untuk menjaga Luhan bernafas lega. Setidaknya mereka tidak akan terlibat oleh kenakalan Luhan.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya ketika dari kejauhan ia melihat seseorang tengah berlatih pedang di halaman istana. Tanpa melihat lebih jelas siapa sosok itu, Luhan sudah tahu dan sangat mengenal sosok yang sangat suka mencuri waktu tidurnya diam-diam untuk berlatih.

"Ckckckck.. Ketika semua orang tidur, si Jendral berhati es sibuk latihan." Sehun menghentikan gerakannya dan tanpa menoleh ia tahu siapa sosok yang bicara.

"Apa kau begitu takut dengan kehebatan Chanyeol? Apa kau takut jika Chanyeol tetap lebih unggul diatasmu?" Sehun tidak menjawab ia kembali melatih gerakannya. Luhan berdecak sebal ketika Sehun tidak mendengarkannya.

"Yak! Aku sedang bicara padamu bodoh!" bentak Luhan. Sehun masih masa bodoh, ia memilih tidak memperdulikan suara bising dibelakangnya.

"Ah! Dengar Jendral tidak berperasaan! Selamanya kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan cinta pertamaku. Dia jauh lebih_akh!" Luhan meringis ketika tubuhnya ditabrakan pada balok besar yang digunakan Sehun sebagai targetnya.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang sedang mengunci gerakannya. Wajah keduanya begitu dekat hingga Luhan terdiam sesaat. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika Sehun telah berubah menjadi sosok yang dingin, sosok yang tidak ia kenal.

" _Pangeran Luhan. Berhenti berlari-lari!"_

" _Tidak mau! Kejar aku kalau kau bisa!"_

Seketika bayangan akan masa kecil mereka terlintas dibenaknya. Dulu Sehun adalah lelaki yang sangat penurut. Bagi Luhan, Sehun adalah seorang malaikat yang akan melakukan apapun untuknya. Luhan ingat pertama kali mereka bertemu adalah ketika Sehun dan Jongin mendapat tugas pertama mereka untuk menjaga Luhan ketika ia berkunjung.

Tidak seperti Jongin yang memilih tidak peduli padanya, Sehun adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu menjaganya dengan sangat baik. Ketika Luhan menangis dan mengadu pada Chanyeol namun lelaki itu hanya mengelus punggungnya dan memeluknya dalam, Sehunlah yang kemudian akan datang menghampirinya dan menarikan tarian bodoh hanya demi Luhan tertawa.

" _Pangeran apa yang kita lakukan disini?"_

" _Sehun, bantu aku! Aku akan membuat sebuah adegan menarik dan membuat para tamu itu bersenang-senang."_

Luhan masih ingat kala itu dirinya yang masih berusia 12 tahun datang kembali ketika pesta ulang tahun ayahanda Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol menjadi sibuk dan dengan wajah terpaksa harus menemui kerabat ayahnya.

Untuk itu Luhan membuat sebuah hal menarik, ia memasukan cairan pencuci perut yang ia curi dari kamar tabib Shin ketika ia berkunjung dan menuangkannya dengan sangat banyak ke dalam kuali besar hidangan untuk tamu membuat seluruh tamu menjadi sakit perut dan angkat kaki dari istana.

" _Kenapa kau melakukan itu Pangeran?"_

" _Karena aku tidak ingin Chanyeol-ku kelelahan."_

Namun sial hal itu diketahui oleh Penasehat Lee dan melaporkan Sehun dan Luhan kepada Sang Raja membuat Sang Raja marah besar. Ketika Luhan hanya menundukan wajahnya, Sehun melangkah maju dan berkata bahwa ia yang memiliki ide tersebut.

Tentu semua terkejut dan melihat bagaimana wajah bersalah Luhan, akhirnya mereka hanya mendapat hukuman ringan yaitu membersihkan dapur yang sangat besar tanpa bantuan pengawal. Dan lagi-lagi Sehun yang mengerjakannya sendiri tanpa membiarkan Luhan menyentuh apapun.

" _Tangan itu adalah tangan yang berharga, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan tangan Pangeran menjadi kasar karena bekerja keras."_

" _Apa menurutmu tanganku halus?"_

" _Ya, bahkan aku sering bermimpi jika suatu saat aku bisa menggenggam tangan itu setiap harinya."_

" _Sehun! Kemarikan tanganmu!"_

" _Pangeran?"_

Luhan masih mengingat jelas bagaimana wajah Sehun memerah hanya karena ia mengaitkan tangannya dan tangan Sehun sepanjang hari hingga pekerjaan mereka selesai dengan masih tetap tanpa membiarkan Luhan menyentuh apapun.

Bagi Luhan kecil , Chanyeol adalah seorang pangeran yang gagah dan tampan yang membuat jantungnya berdetak dan membuatnya menganggumi sosok itu, tapi bagi Luhan kecil , Sehun adalah malaikat penjaganya yang akan melakukan apapun demi membuatnya bahagia.

Namun itu semua berubah ketika suatu hari , Luhan menangis histeris dipesta pernikahan Chanyeol. Ia berlari mencari Sehun dan memeluk tubuh itu erat.

"Se-Sehun rasanya begitu sakit. Ke-kenapa Chanyeol harus me..hiks..menikah?" Isakan Luhan sangat keras kala itu, namun Sehun hanya memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil sambil mencoba menenangkannya.

" _A-apa aku begitu buruk? A-apa aku tidak boleh mencintai Chanyeol?"_

" _Pangeran, pernikahan ini diadakan untuk menjalin kerjasama antara Kerajaan ini dengan Kerajaan permaisuri. Dan sekaligus untuk meneruskan keturunan Paduka Chanyeol."_

" _Apa ini karena aku laki-laki? Apa karena itu cintaku dianggap sesuatu yang tabu?"_

" _Tidak Pangeran, bukan karena itu."_

" _Apa aku tidak pantas dicintai Sehun? Apa aku tidak pantas? Aku mencintai Chanyeol, aku sangat mencintainya, tapi_"_

" _Ssst! Berhenti menangis dan berhenti bertindak kekanakan Luhan!"_ Mata Luhan membulat kala itu mendengar untuk pertama kalinya Sehun berteriak padanya.

" _Kau… Kau.. kenapa kau marah padaku? Kenapa kau menyalahkanku?"_

" _Tidak Pangeran bukan seperti itu."_

" _Tidak. Aku membencimu Sehun, aku pikir kau berbeda ternyata kau sama seperti mereka yang menganggap orang kekanakan sepertiku tidak pantas untuk dicintai."_ Dan Luhan berlari menjauh meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya terdiam ditempatnya.

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Sehun menarik tubuhnya menjauh dan melangkah pergi. Luhan membuang wajahnya dan menatap ketanah.

"Sehun? Kenapa kau berubah?" tanya Luhan. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya , ia menoleh dan berbicara melalui punggungnya.

"Aku tidaklah berubah, inilah diriku yang sebenarnya. Oh Sehun yang tidak berperasaan, Oh Sehun yang membenci seseorang cengeng dengan sifat kekanakan." Ucap Sehun lalu melenggang pergi.

Luhan terdiam ia menatap punggung Sehun yang menjauh dan perlahan air matanya terjatuh.

"Seharusnya kau menjawab bahwa akulah penyebab kau berubah Sehun, setidaknya bila kau mengatakan itu aku bisa menyalahkan diriku lagi atas keadaan ini." Ucap Luhan pelan.

Jauh disana di koridor istana, seseorang berdiri disamping pilar koridor sambil menatap dua orang yang saling menjauh.

"Kalian hanya akan menyakiti satu sama lain, sampai kapan kalian akan berpura-pura?" Jongin berbisik pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

" _HENTIKAN!" Jongin berteriak ketika melihat Chanyeol dan Sehun sedang beradu pedang di dalam kamar Sang Pangeran Mahkota. Kala itu Chanyeol masih belum menjadi Raja dan upacara pelantikannya akan berlangsung beberapa hari lagi._

 _Alih-alih merayakannya bersama sekaligus melepas masa remaja mereka, Sehun dan Chanyeol malah bertengkar karena ketika membahas tentang pernikahan dan Luhan yang akan menangis bila mengetahui jika Chanyeol akan menikah , ucapan Chanyeol malah membuat Sehun geram._

" _Jadi selama ini kau tidak pernah menyukai Luhan?" tanya Sehun dengan pedang terhunus kearah Chanyeol._

" _Oh, ayolah Sehun! Bagaimana bisa aku menyukai sepupuku sendiri? Dan bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki?" ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah lelah._

" _Tapi dia mencintaimu! Bahkan dia mengklaim dirinya sebagai cinta pertamamu."_

" _Ya, aku hanya tidak ingin dia sedih."_

" _Dan sekarang kau malah akan membuatnya semakin bersedih. Kenapa kau memberikannya harapan jika pada akhirnya kau hanya memadamkan itu?"_

" _Sehun aku mohon mengertilah posisiku. Aku sebentar lagi akan menjadi Raja, dan ayah menginginkan pernikahan ini apa yang bisa aku lakukan selain menurut?"_

" _Setidaknya cegah pernikahan itu? Bagaimana kau akan menghadapi Luhan ketika ia tahu bahwa dua minggu lagi kau akan menikah?"_

" _Aku tidak tahu, tapi Luhan harus bisa menerima itu!"_

" _Dia tidak akan bisa!"_

" _DIA BISA!" Chanyeol berteriak kencang._

" _Dia harus bisa Sehun! Berhenti melindunginya dan memperlakukannya seperti bayi. Dia sudah dewasa, dia bisa mengurus perasaannya sendiri. Ini hanya sebuah salah paham, aku akan bicara padanya."_

" _Dan membuatnya menangis? Dan membuatnya kacau? Membuatnya kehilangan senyumannya?"  
"Lalu apa? Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Jongin hanya terdiam melihat kedua sahabatnya bertengkar._

" _Jika aku mengatur pelarian kalian apa kau berjanji akan membahagiakannya?" Chanyeol tercekat, ia tidak mungkin melakukannya karena ia tidak mencintai Luhan._

" _Sehun, kau harus tahu aku tidak mencintai Luhan, ah tidak! Aku tidak mencintai laki-laki, aku normal, dan aku tidak menyukai seseorang yang kekanakan. Aku tidak memiliki perasaan pada orang yang memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama denganku." Sehun berdecih lalu menatap Chanyeol tajam._

" _Aku memegang ucapanmu, jika suatu saat kau berubah pikiran jangan harap aku akan memberikan Luhan padamu!"_

" _Kau bisa memegang ucapanku." Ucap Chanyeol pelan . Sehun pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan Jongin memilih diam untuk menenangkan Chanyeol._

" _Apa aku salah Jongin?"_

" _Tidak , Sehun hanya tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Karena dia jatuh cinta pada Luhan." Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap Jongin terkejut._

Jongin terdiam ketika mengingat kejadian mereka dimasa lalu. Semua begitu rumit saat itu. Sehun dan Chanyeol tidak bicara banyak dan meskipun Sehun dan dirinya ditunjuk menjadi pengawal pribadi Chanyeol, namun Sehun tidak terlalu bicara banyak.

Dan itu terjadi hingga saat ini. Sehun telah berubah menjadi sosok dingin yang tidak ingin membuatnya terlihat lemah, dan itu semua karena Luhan. Orang yang sejak lama Sehun cintai.

…

..

.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas pundak Chanyeol ketika keduanya telah mencapai puncak mereka. Kegiatan panas mereka baru saja usai dan Baekhyun merasa sangat kelelahan.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu membawa tubuh keduanya keluar dari dalam kolam.

"Aku akan meminta pelayan mengganti air ini." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap cairan putih kental yang mengambang diatas air. Baekhyun mengangguk lemas dalam gendongan Chanyeol, matanya nyaris tertutup.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Setelahnya Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh mungil kelelahan itu diatas ranjang mereka lalu bergegas menyelimutinya. Baekhyun menyamankan posisinya dan mengubur dirinya di dalam selimut.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah lemari lalu mengambil sebuah pakaian tidur berwarna merah _maroon_ dan mengenakannya sebelum akhirnya menaiki ranjang dan memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil.

Chanyeol menatap wajah tertidur Baekhyun dan sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh suara dengkuran halus yang lebih muda. Dimata Chanyeol , Baekhyun itu sangatlah menggemaskan dan ia tidak memiliki petunjuk kenapa orientasinya bisa benar-benar berubah hanya karena seorang bocah lelaki nakal yang selalu membuat kedua Jendralnya kewalahan.

Tapi semakin ia menatap wajah tertidur itu semakin besar pula rasa bersalahnya karena telah berulangkali membuat mata cantik itu mengeluarkan air mata.

"Paduka…. Aku bukan yang pertama? Nyaammm….nyammm.." Baekhyun mengigau dalam tidurnya dan Chanyeol terdiam. Sekali lagi rasa bersalahnya menggerogoti hatinya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus pipi putih Baekhyun.

"Kau memang bukan yang pertama Baekhyun, tapi aku akan membuatmu menjadi yang terakhir." Ucap Chanyeol lalu mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibir yang lebih mungil.

…

..

.

Lima hari lagi sebelum pesta perayaan dan para pelayan bukan disibukan oleh persiapan pesta melainkan oleh seorang Pangeran yang tidak pernah dewasa yang kini membuat seluruh istana geger karena Pangeran cantik itu sedang menantang seorang Jendral perang untuk bertanding pedang.

Luhan memegang pedang ditangannya dan menghunuskannya kearah Sehun yang berdiri diatas tempatnya biasa mengawasi para prajurit sementara Luhan berada dibawah, dihalaman di depan para barisan prajurit yang sedang mengatur diri mereka.

"Kau takut kan? Kau takut kan?" ejek Luhan sambil mencibir. Sehun tidak menjawab, bahkan ia tidak sudi untuk melihat kearah Luhan. Kedua tangan Sehun ia simpan dibelakang tubuhnya sementara matanya menatap para prajurit yang nampak _keteteran_ untuk berbaris.

Sehun sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk dan itu berarti ia membutuhkan pelampiasan, katakan selamat untuk prajurit karena hanya mereka yang akan menjadi satu-satunya pelampiasan seorang Jendral Oh ketika sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk.

Berlatih lebih pagi dari biasanya sangat jarang terjadi, apalagi pagi ini mereka dikejutkan oleh suara terompet yang sengaja dibunyikan di depan ruang tidur mereka membuat beberapa dari mereka masih dalam keadaan setengah tersadar.

"BERBARIS DENGAN BENAR!" bentak Sehun dan para prajurit semakin ketakutan , namun bukannya barisan semakin rapi mereka malah terlihat saling menabrak karena terlalu takut, sementara didepan mereka sosok Luhan sedang menatap Sehun dengan kesal.

"Hei pengecut! Ambil pedangmu dan lawan aku!" bentak Luhan. Sehun masih diam tidak memperdulikan Luhan sama sekali membuat Luhan geram dan ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"YAK! Pantas saja kau tidak bisa disandingkan dengan Chanyeol. Kau jauh berbeda dengannya, Chanyeol itu gagah dan pemberani sementara kau seorang pengecut!" Sehun menoleh dengan tatapan tajam membuat Luhan bersorak senang dalam hati namun juga ketakutan disaat bersamaan.

Sehun menarik pedangnya yang ia simpan di pinggang, lalu melompat turun dan melangkah pelan kearah Luhan. Luhan menelan ludahnya cepat, lalu dengan menambah kekuatan ia memperkuat pegangannya pada pedangnya.

…

..

.

Chanyeol duduk di depan meja makan bersama Baekhyun disampingnya dan Jongin dibelakangnya.

"Jendral Kim, dimana Pangeran Luhan dan Jendral Oh?" tanya Chanyeol. Jongin melangkah mendekat lalu memberi hormat.

"Sesuatu terjadi Paduka." Ucap Jongin dengan wajah sedikit panik. Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap Jongin dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"Ada apa Paduka?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih mengunyah makananya. Chanyeol menggeleng lalu mengelus tangan Baekhyun dan memintanya untuk melanjutkan makan. Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun terlibat dalam urusan percintaan Luhan dan Sehun yang ditutupi oleh permusuhan.

…

..

.

TRAANG

Luhan menatap terkejut kearah pedangnya yang terjatuh ketanah akibat Sehun yang tiba-tiba memukul pedangnya menggunakan pedang miliknya.

"Cih! Memegang pedang saja tidak becus, dan dengan angkuh ingin menantangku?" Sehun tersenyum meremehkan sementara Luhan menatapnya dengan mata memerah menahan amarah.

"Dengar! Yang tidak pantas bersanding dengan Paduka adalah kau. Lelaki cengeng, manja dan menyedihkan yang bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyeduh teh di sebuah pertemuan." Luhan mengeratkan rahangnya , giginya bergemeletuk menahan emosinya yang nyaris mencapai puncak.

"Lihat dirimu, kau begitu menyedihkan mengharapkan cinta dari seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah melirikmu. Kau harus tahu diri!" ucap Sehun masih dengan senyum meremehkannya lalu berbalik kembali ke tempatnya, namun langkahnya terhenti dan ia menoleh melalui celah pundaknya.

"Kau benar! Kau memang tidak pantas untuk dicintai." Air mata Luhan terjatuh mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia tahu Sehun yang sekarang adalah Sehun yang sangat sedikit dalam berbicara, namun ia tidak tahu bahwa Sehun yang sekarang adalah lelaki dengan mulut paling menyakitkan di dunia.

Luhan menghapus air matanya lalu berlari meninggalkan halaman istana dengan tangisannya. Sehun menoleh menatap punggung sempit yang menjauh itu lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"CHANYEOL!" Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Jongin terkesiap mendengar teriakan Luhan dari arah pintu ruang makan. Luhan berlari dengan isakan keras lalu menubruk tubuh Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat membuat Chanyeol nyaris terjungkal.

"HIks.. hiks.. Dia jahat sekali Chanyeol! Dia jahat!" Luhan terisak dalam pelukan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol hanya mengangkat tangannya pelan sambil mengelus punggung sempit itu. Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya menundukan arah pandangnya dan sesekali menatap Luhan dengan sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Chanyeol bunuh dia untukku! Bunuh dia Chanyeol!"

"Luhan tenanglah! Kau tidak bisa seperti ini!" ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Dia berkata hiks.. dia berkata bahwa aku tidak pantas untuk dicintai..hiks.. Chanyeol.. ini menyakitiku…" Luhan masih terisak pelan dan pelukannya semakin erat membuat Chanyeol kesulitan untuk mendorong tubuh itu menjauh.

"Tuan muda, waktunya menghadiri kelas." Baekhyun yang sedang bergelut dalam pemikirannya sambil melihat kearah Luhan dan Chanyeol tersadar oleh suara seorang pelayan. Baekhyun mengangguk dan bangkit perlahan.

"Paduka?" panggil Baekhyun pelan namun isakan Luhan membuat suaranya tenggelam. Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya dan mencoba berjalan mendekat untuk menyentuh tangan Chanyeol yang mengelus punggung Luhan namun ia urung dan memutuskan untuk berbalik lalu mengikuti pelayannya.

Jongin yang sejak tadi melihat interaksi tiga orang di depannya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Cinta itu sangat membingungkan, merepotkan dan rumit. Aku bersyukur tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta." Gumamnya sambil menggeleng pelan.

…

..

.

Ketika Baekhyun memasuki ruangan yang terasa asing , ia hanya menoleh kesekitar dengan kening mengernyit.

"Selamat datang Tuan muda." Suara seorang wanita menyapa indra pendengaran Baekhyun membuat lelaki mungil itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi berdiri di depannya dengan sebuah senyuman manis dan rambut bergelombang panjang.

"Perkenalkan saya Tzuyu. Saya akan menjadi pendamping anda untuk kelas merawat bayi ke depan." Baekhyun mengernyit merasa asing dengan pelajaran yang ia akan jalani saat ini.

"Silahkan duduk Tuan Muda." Ucap wanita itu sambil mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk.

"Sebelumnya izinkan saya mengucapkan selamat atas kehamilan tuan muda, saya merasa sangat senang atas berita ini dan merasa terhormat karena diminta untuk menjadi pendamping tuan muda." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Masa kehamilan adalah saat penting dimana seorang ibu menjaga kandungannya. Menghindari pekerjaan berat, menghindari kegiatan yang akan membahayakan bayinya dan menghindari makanan-makanan yang tidak baik bagi kesehatan dan tidak memiliki manfaat." Jelas wanita cantik itu sambil tersenyum kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk paham dan ia membalas dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Ketika bayi itu lahir, hal pertama yang akan ia cari adalah kehangatan. Itu mengapa sangat penting bagi seorang ibu untuk mendekap bayinya dan membiarkan bayi itu mencari dada sang ibu untuk ia dan ikatan adalah hal _" Baekhyun tidak mendengar penjelas Tzuyu lagi, pikirannya telah melayang membayangkan tak lama lagi ia akan merengkuh bayi itu dalam pelukannya, namun ketika mengingat kejadian tadi di ruang makan membuat hati Baekhyun seolah merasa sakit.

"Nona ? bisa aku bertanya?" tanya Baekhyun dan Tzuyu mengangguk pelan.

"Jika seorang yang hamil merasa marah dan sedih saat suaminya dekat dengan orang lain, bahkan itu adalah sepupunya sendiri apa itu wajar?" tanya Baekhyun. Tzuyu terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum.

"Tentu, itu adalah hal yang wajar. Namun hal itu tidak hanya terjadi jika dalam masa kehamilan, hal itu bisa pula terjadi kapanpun, itu dinamakan cemburu Tuan muda." Baekhyun mengernyit dan bertanya dalam dirinya sendiri apakah ia sedang cemburu, atau ia hanya berlebihan.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Tzuyu mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengerutkan keningnya dan mengepalkan tangannya diudara.

"Dapatkan suami anda kembali!" Baekhyun terdiam sejenak dan jujur ia merasa cukup terkejut namun ketika Tzuyu mengedipkan satu matanya dan tersenyum lebih lebar lalu kembali menjelaskan hal –hal yang harus seorang ibu hamil lakukan, Baekhyun tahu bahwa ucapan wanita di depannya bisa dipercaya. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan, bagaimana cara ia mendapatkan perhatian Sang Raja kembali?

…

..

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan wajah riang menuju ruangan Chanyeol ketika ia mendapat pujian dari Tzuyu tentang caranya memegang bayi sudah baik padahal itu adalah pertama kalinya.

Ia ingin menceritakan hal tersebut pada Chanyeol , dan ketika ia membuka pintu hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Luhan yang duduk berhadapan di meja kerja Chanyeol membuat senyuman Baekhyun luntur.

Baekhyun dapat mendengar bahwa lelaki itu mengoceh sementara Chanyeol sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Paduka?" Chanyeol mendongak dan tersenyum, sementara Luhan yang menoleh hanya berdecih. Baekhyun berjalan kearah Chanyeol lalu matanya menatap nyalang kearah Luhan membuat Luhan menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun menaikkan dagunya dan mengernyit ketika Luhan bertanya padanya dengan nada sinis. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya lalu mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Paduka, apa Paduka tahu? Hari ini aku mendapat sebuah pujian dari Nona Tzuyu." Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar nama itu lalu Baekhyun membuka mulutnya.

"Pendampingku dalam kelas merawat bayi." Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti setelahnya.

"Apa yang bisa dibanggakan?" gumam Luhan yang dapat didengar jelas oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Luhan datar , meminta lelaki itu untuk berhenti bicara tidak sopan namun sebelum ia sempat menegur lebih ketika Luhan memutar bola matanya, Baekhyun telah duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol dengan posisi menyamping. Kedua tangan Baekhyun ia letakkan diatas pundak Chanyeol.

"Baek-Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol terkejut. Baekhyun yang tidak ingin menahan malu karena mendapat penolakan segera mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Chanyeol ketika tangan Sang Raja berada di pinggangnya dan hendak mendorongnya.

"Paduka aku mohon biarkan seperti ini sebentar, hanya sebentar anak kita menginginkannya." Bohong Baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam dan Baekhyun bersorak senang dalam hati.

"Chanyeol, bagaimana tentang ide yang aku berikan, tentang_"

"Paduka, bagaimana menurut Paduka? Apa itu sesuatu yang baik?" potong Baekhyun cepat tidak membiarkan Luhan bicara lebih dulu.

"Chanyeol, ayolah aku sedang_"

"Paduka~" rengek Baekhyun. Luhan menggeram kesal, ia menutup matanya pelan lalu menarik nafas.

"CHANYEOL! / PADUKA~"

"CHANYEOL!/PADUKA~"

"HENTIKAN!" Teriak Chanyeol membuat keduanya terdiam. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, dan Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya.

"Bisakah kalian bicara bergiliran? Aku tidak bisa mendengar suara kalian jika kalian bicara secara bersamaan." Ucap Chanyeol mulai tenang.

"Dia yang lebih dulu memotong ucapanku, dasar tidak sopan!" gerutu Luhan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Baiklah! Kau bicara lebih dulu!" ucap Chanyeol sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut Baekhyun membuat yang lebih kecil menggeliat geli.

"Tentang ideku, apakah kau setuju?"

"Ide apa?"

"Penari perut."

"Apa?" Baekhyun memekik sambil menatap Luhan dengan mata membulat lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah sedih.

"Tidak..tidak.. Baekhyun dengar!"

"Hiks.. penari perut?" ucap Baekhyun dengan bibir bergetar menahan tangis.

"Tidak Baekhyun, ini tidak_"

"Ayolah Chanyeol, aku tahu kau masih menyukai para penari perut ketimbang si perut buncit_"

"Luhan! Jangan memulai!" bentak Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Luhan dengan jari telunjuknya membuat Luhan membuang wajahnya kesal.

"Hiks.. si perut buncit…hiks.. penari perut." Baekhyun mulai merengek dan Chanyeol menjadi cemas. Ia mengelus pundak Baekhyun agar lelaki itu tidak mulai menangis.

"Baekhyun dengar_"

"Hiks.. aku sudah mengira …hiks.. Paduka akan mengatakan aku gendut…hiks.. penari perut… hiks… aku buncit…" Chanyeol menutup matanya, ia tidak memiliki jalan keluar lain jadi dengan segera ia memegang pipi Baekhyun lalu mencium bibir bergetar itu untuk meredam tangisan Baekhyun.

Dan itu berhasil, tangisan Baekhyun perlahan surut namun Chanyeol tidak berhenti untuk mencium dan bahkan melumat bibir yang lebih kecil.

Luhan duduk dengan kening mengernyit dalam dan kedua tangan yang mengepal diatas meja. Nafasnya memburu dan ia tidak suka dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat di depan matanya.

"Paduka?" suara itu membuat ketiganya menoleh. Sehun berdiri diambang pintu dan melangkah masuk. Luhan menatap sosok itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan tangis dam Sehun menatap sosok Luhan dengan tatapan datar.

"Ada apa Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol dan Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku pergi!" ucap Luhan lalu bangkit dan berjalan dengan tergesa. Sehun melirik Luhan lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol dan kemudian melirik Baekhyun tajam.

"Ada apa Sehun?" ulang Chanyeol. Sehun terdiam, lalu menatap Chanyeol dalam diam.

"Tidak. Aku permisi Paduka." Ucapnya lalu memberi hormat dan berlalu. Baekhyun menatap Sehun bingung lalu ia beralih menatap Chanyeol dan memegang pipi pria itu.

"Paduka, tentang penari perut." Bibir Baekhyun kembali bergetar dan Chanyeol meletakkan jari telunjuknya disana.

"Tidak! Itu hanya ide gila Luhan, tidak ada penari perut sayang. Tidak ada."

"Benar?"  
"Tentu." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah menahan senyum membuat Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Hei ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng lalu kembali menahan senyumnya, ia sedang bersorak dalam hati atas kemenangannya.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia bangkit dan mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap Chanyeol. Dengan gerakan nakal, ia menggerakan tubuhnya maju mundur membuat Chanyeol dengan susah payah menahan tubuh Baekhyun yang kemungkinan besar akan membangunkan sesuatu yang sedang tertidur lelap dibawah sana.

Baekhyun masih tersenyum, lalu ia berdiri dan menurunkan celananya membuat Chanyeol terkejut namun tidak menolak. Dan tangan Baekhyun mencoba mencari letak ikatan simpul di celana Chanyeol di bawah jubah kebesarannya.

Dan ketika sudah menemukannya, dengan cepat ia menarik simpul celana itu, menurunkannya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mulai menegang.

"Baekhyun?"  
"Ssstt! Jangan berisik Paduka, nanti anak kita mendengar." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memegang penis Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol mendongak menahan desahannya. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangkat tubuhnya dan mencoba melakukan penetrasi.

"Aaahhhh.."

"Akh!" Baekhyun sedikit meringis dan mencoba menurunkan tubuhnya.

"Baekhyun posisi ini akan membuatmu kelelahan." Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan." Ucap Baekhyun dan mulai menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun dengan perlahan.

"Ooohh…" Chanyeol menggeram mencengkram pinggang Baekhyun dengan tidak kasar.

"Aaahh.. Paduka…aaahhh…" Baekhyun terus menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun membuat sesuatu di dalam sana terisi penuh. Baekhyun menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher Chanyeol dengan tubuh yang terus bergerak naik turun .

Chanyeol menyesap leher Baekhyun , berusaha mengalirkan hasrat menggebunya dengan masih tetap bergerak konstan untuk menumbuk sesuatu di dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencengkram pundak Chanyeol sebagai penyaluran rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan.

"Aaaahh Paduka…" desah Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol berhasil menyentuh bagian tersensitif miliknya.

Namun ditengah hasrat menggebunya sebuah pemikiran terlintas di benak Chanyeol, membuat pria itu menghentikan gerakannya menghasilkan desahan frustasi dari yang lebih kecil.

"Baek, apa kau melakukan ini karena kau memiliki keinginan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mendorong pinggang Baekhyun menjauh dan mencoba menatap mata sayu Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sambil ingin meraih bibir Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol menahan gerakan yang lebih kecil.

"Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba melakukan ini?" Baekhyun merengek atas pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia terlalu dibakar oleh nafsu dan dikepalanya tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata dengan baik.

"Karena aku ingin… Padukaahh~ayo lagiihhh.." rengeknya membuat nafsu birahi Chanyeol tersulut.

"Baekhyun, yang kau lakukan sungguh membuat sisi gelap di dalam diriku bangkit. Baiklah, jangan meminta berhenti atau pun menangis, karena aku benar-benar terbakar oleh hasratku!" Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, lalu mengangkat tubuh itu dan membaringkannya diatas meja. Dengan penuh nafsu Chanyeol membuka lebar kaki Baekhyun dan menubruknya dengan sangat dalam dan keras membuat Baekhyun mencengkram kertas di sisinya secara acak.

"Aaahh…aahhh….aaahhh…" Desahan Baekhyun terdengar begitu keras, Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh menyerangnya tanpa ampun membuat sesuatu di dalam hati Baekhyun bersorak senang.

" _Seorang pria memiliki hasrat sensual yang tinggi. Puaskan dia, buat dia terlena oleh permainan yang anda buat! Jika anda bisa memuaskannya, aku yakin tidak akan ada sosok lain yang menarik perhatiannya. Hmmm.. jika rumput anda terawat dengan baik maka pepatah 'rumput tetangga jauh lebih menarik' hanyalah mitos belaka!"_

Ucapan Tzuyu masih berbekas dikepala Baekhyun ketika ia bertanya pada wanita itu bagaimana cara untuk membuat seseorang yang ia cintai tidak melirik orang lain, dan itulah jawaban yang ia dapatkan.

Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol yang terbakar oleh nafsu diatasnya. Dengan tubuh tersentak-sentak hebat, ia mengelus pipi Chanyeol , menarik wajah yang lebih tua, membawa keduanya dalam ciuman menuntut dan diakhir Baekhyun mencengkram otot anusnya dengan kuat membuat Chanyeol mendongak dengan geraman seperti binatang buas.

" _Aku akan melakukan apapun, untuk membuat Paduka tidak berpaling dariku."_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

…

..

.

Sehun menatap sosok yang berjalan di depannya dengan punggung yang menghadap kearahnya. Sejak keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol, ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti si Pangeran nakal yang tidak pernah dewasa itu.

Luhan tidak pernah berubah dimata Sehun. Masih tetap kekanakan, masih tetap manja, masih tetap nakal, masih tetap suka merajuk dan masih tetap cantik. Sehun segera menggeleng ketika mengucapkan kata terakhir dalam benaknya.

Tapi harus ia akui, sosok itu memang semakin cantik tiap kali ia melihatnya. Meski Sehun tengah menutup hatinya untuk sosok sejenis Luhan, namun jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia masih peduli pada sosok itu.

Itu mengapa ketika ia mendengar suara ribut dari dalam ruangan Chanyeol dan mendengar suara Luhan, ia tahu bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi. Sehun meminta pengawal untuk tidak melaporkan kedatangannya pada Sang Raja, dan memilih berdiri diambang pintu sambil melihat Luhan dan Baekhyun yang bertengkar.

Hingga ia terkejut melihat Sang Raja dan lelaki mungilnya berciuman di depan Luhan. Sehun ingin marah, ia ingin sekali marah pada sahabat kecilnya yang dengan jelas tahu bahwa Luhan pernah mencintainya namun malah berciuman dengan seseorang di depan Luhan. Seseorang dengan jenis kelamin sama dengannya, dan seseorang dengan sifat yang tidak jauh berbeda dengannya.

Sehun masih ingat bagaimana Chanyeol berkata bahwa ia tidak akan jatuh cinta pada seseorang lelaki, namun entah itu karma atau Chanyeol memang mengkhianati ucapannya, kini ia malah jatuh cinta pada sosok lelaki kecil bernama Baekhyun.

Meski Chanyeol tidak pernah mengatakan padanya, namun melihat bagaimana sifat tegas Chanyeol berubah hanya karena sosok Baekhyun membuat Sehun tahu bahwa Sang Raja telah jatuh cinta.

Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk Chanyeol mencium lelakinya di depan sosok yang pernah mengejarnya bertahun-tahun dan malah ditolak olehnya. Karena itu Sehun memberanikan diri menginterupsi kegiatan Sang Raja demi menyelamatkan Luhan dari suasana canggung. Namun Sehun seharusnya tahu bahwa Luhan tidak pernah membuka hatinya untuk orang lain selain dirinya.

Langkah Luhan terhenti dan itu membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya juga dan bersembunyi di balik pilar. Luhan memutar tubuhnya kesamping dan tersenyum melihat seekor kupu-kupu terbang disekitarnya dan senyuman itu membuat Sehun kehilangan kesadarannya untuk sejenak.

"Kau tetap cantik." Gumam Sehun. Luhan mengernyit lalu menoleh cepat membuat Sehun menyembunyikan tubuhnya lebih rapat. Ketika ia merasa aman, Sehun kembali mengintip namun ia tidak menemukan sosok Luhan membuatnya mengernyit bingung.

Ia keluar dari persembunyian dan berjalan kearah dimana ia melihat Luhan untuk terakhir kalinya. Sehun menghela nafas dan hendak berbalik namun ia dikejutkan oleh sosok mungil di depannya yang menatap tajam dan penuh selidik kearahnya.

"Kau! Mengikutiku kan?" ucap Luhan dengan satu tangan menunjuk kearah Sehun. Sehun memasang wajah angkuh dan dinginnnya sambil menyingkirkan tubuh Luhan dari hadapannya.

Luhan berdiri ditempatnya dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat, ia merasa kesal karena selalu diabaikan oleh Sehun. Namun berhubung suasana hatinya sedang buruk, sikap Sehun menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih menyebalkan.

Luhan berjalan cepat kearah Sehun dan semakin mempercepat disetiap langkahnya.

"Kau! Berhenti!" bentak Luhan. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan sebelum ia berbalik tubuhnya telah diterjang oleh tubuh Luhan yang mengaitkan kakinya di pinggangnya dan membuat tubuhnya terjatuh kelantai dengan rambut yang dijambak kuat-kuat.

"Menyingkir dari tubuhku sialan!"

"Apa? Kau bilang aku apa? Ini rasakan dasar bajingan!"

…

..

.

Tubuh Baekhyun masih tersentak-sentak dan posisi mereka kembali keawal, dimana Baekhyun duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol namun kali ini Chanyeol yang bergerak dari arah bawah untuk menusuk liang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah kelelahan, tubuhnya sudah dibanjiri oleh keringat dan sudah orgasme berkali-kali namun Chanyeol masih belum mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepala lelahnya diatas pundak Chanyeol dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Aaaahh…aaahh…" desahan Baekhyun menyiratkan kelelahan namun geraman Chanyeol menggambarkan kebuasan.

Gerakan Chanyeol semakin cepat dan keras, membuat Baekhyun merapatkan lubang hangatnya untuk membuat Chanyeol mencapai orgasmenya.

"Paduka ini aku." Suara Jongin terdengar membuat Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya dan Baekhyun mencengkram pundak Chanyeol erat.

Jongin berdiri di depan pintu sambil menatap dua pengawal yang menundukan wajah mereka dengan wajah merona.

"Hei, apa Paduka benar-benar di dalam?" tanya Jongin dan kedua pengawal itu mengangguk dengan Bahasa tubuh yang aneh.

"Kenapa dengan kalian?" tanya Jongin heran dan kedua pengawal itu saling melirik dan menggeleng pelan. Jongin menggerak-gerakan kakinya menunggu sahutan dari dalam namun ia tak kunjung mendapatkannya.

"Paduka, aku masuk!" ucap Jongin lalu pintu dibuka oleh dua pengawal tersebut dan Jongin melangkah masuk.

Ketika ia memasuki ruangan yang sangat luas itu diujung sana ia melihat Sang Raja duduk di depan meja kerjanya dengan sebuah sosok yang duduk diatas pangkuannya. Kernyitan Jongin semakin dalam ketika melihat keadaan Sang Raja yang cukup berantakan.

"Ah, Jongin! Masuklah!" ucap Chanyeol tenang. Jongin melangkah masuk dan ia menatap Baekhyun yang terkulai lemas diatas pangkuan Chanyeol, menyadari tatapan penuh selidik dari Jongin membuat Chanyeol sadar.

"Oh, Baekhyun tertidur tadi. Dia menjadi sangat manja dan berkata ia ingin tertidur diatas pangkuanku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum canggung. Jongin mengangguk pelan lalu matanya jatuh pada baju Kebesaran Sang Raja yang tergantung di belakang kursi serta kemeja putihnya yang nampak kusut, yang paling kentara adalah rambut Chanyeol yang cukup berantakan.

"Nyamm…Nyammm… terus…Padukaahh.." Kedua mata pria dewasa itu membulat ketika mendengar Baekhyun yang mengigau dalam tidurnya, sambil bergerak menyamankan posisinya membuat Chanyeol meringis karena penisnya masih tertanam di dalam sana.

"Ada apa Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Jongin. Jongin berdeham lalu menatap Chanyeol.

"Paduka, aku ingin melaporkan bahwa persediaan senjata kita telah menyusut. Aku ingin meminta pendapat Paduka, untuk memesan sekarang atau setelah pesta perayaan saja?" Chanyeol melipat bibirnya kedalam membuat sat ugaris lurus sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak masalah kapanpun kau bisa memesannya. Jika kau memesan setelah pestapun tidak apa-apa lagipula kita tidak sedang dalam keadaan untuk berperang." Jongin mengangguk paham.

"Berarti kita bisa_"

"Ah Paduka! Maaf aku tertidur." Tiba-tiba Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Baekhyun pelan.

Ketika Chanyeol ingin kembali melanjutkan percakapannya, Baekhyun menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun membuat Chanyeol dan Jongin membulatkan matanya.

"Aaah… Padukahhh.. gara-gara akuuuhhh tertidur.._"

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berusaha mendorong tubuh Baekhyun, namun sayang lelaki mungil itu telah bergerak naik turun tanpa mau mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Tidak…ahhh apa-apa Padukaahh.. aku tidak lelah..." Chanyeol menggeram menahan kenikmatan yang Baekhyun berikan membuat penisnya kembali tegak, namun ia mencoba menjauhkan tubuh Baekhyun karena Jongin sedang menatap mereka dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Baekhyun! Hentikan! Baek..aahhh!" Gerakan Baekhyun semakin cepat dan Baekhyun membungkam mulut Chanyeol dalam sebuah ciuman…

"Ngghhhh…Ngghhh.." Baekhyun terus mendesah sambil menggerakan tubuhnya. Jongin mengedipkan matanya berulang kali.

"Paduka, kalau begitu saya permisi!" Gerakan Baekhyun terhenti ketika mendengar suara lain di dalam ruangan itu. Baekhyun menggerakan kepalanya perlahan, memutar kebelakang untuk melihat sosok Jongin yang menatap kearahnya sebelum berbalik menuju pintu.

Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan kosong, lalu bibirnya bergetar dan wajahnya memerah.

"HIks…" Ia terisak sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Chanyeol menahan malu.

Jongin berjalan sambil terus mengumpat sepanjang koridor.

"Apa-apaan bocah itu?" bentak Jongin ingin menendang apapun disekitarnya. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan yang baru saja ia lihat. Bagaimana bisa ia menonton Rajanya sedang bersetubuh, kejadian tadi adalah kejadian paling memalukan yang pernah ia lihat.

Dan ketika kakinya terus melangkah ia melihat dua orang yang sedang berbaring diatas lantai saling menindih membuat langkahnya terhenti dan ia kembali membulatkan mata dan bibirnya tidak percaya.

"Apa-apaan mereka?" bentaknya dari kejauhan tanpa menganggu kegiatan dua orang yang sedang saling menindih dan saling tatap itu.

"Haah, ini membuatku gila. Aku bersyukur dilahirkan tanpa cinta." Ucap Jongin lalu segera melenggang pergi.

Di tempatnya Luhan menatap Sehun yang menindih tubuhnya. Tadi mereka berkelahi dengan sangat hebat, namun ketika Sehun membalik tubuh mereka membuat mereka dalam keadaan canggung, suasana aneh itu tercipta.

Keduanya saling tatap dan dalam hati secara diam-diam saling menganggumi rupawan masing-masing. Hingga Sehun membuang wajahnya pertama kali lalu bangkit dari atas tubuh Luhan. Luhan segera tersadar dan memperbaiki posisinya.

"Menyebalkan!" gerutu Luhan kesal. Sehun melirik Luhan sambil memperbaiki pakaiannya lalu berdecih dan berlalu meninggalkan sosok Luhan yang memegang pipinya yang memerah.

…

..

.

Sejak kejadian itu kelima orang tersebut selalu diselimuti suasana aneh tiap kali mereka berkumpul bersama. Yang paling terasa adalah ketika mereka berkumpul untuk sarapan, makan siang, makan malam atau sekedar menonton para prajurit.

Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang akan membuang muka ketika bertemu Jongin membuat pria itu merasa tidak terima mendapat sikap tidak sopan dari Baekhyun karena menurutnya yang seharusnya meminta maaf adalah yang lebih muda bukan dirinya.

Chanyeol pun sama, ia akan merasa canggung tiap kali bertemu Jongin maupun Sehun. Kegiatannya bersama Baekhyun membuatnya merasa enggan untuk menatap Jongin dan kedatangan Luhan membuat hubungannya dengan Sehun menjadi dingin.

Sementara Luhan dan Sehun yang mati-matian menyembunyikan perasaan mereka lebih sering membuang wajah dan mempertahankan wajah angkuh mereka ketika bertemu. Dan untuk Jongin sendiri, ia memilih untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan orang-orang gila yang sedang dimabuk asmara. Ia tidak ingin ikut-ikutan gila katanya.

Hari berlalu dalam keadaan aneh dan sehari lagi pesta perayaan itu akan segera dimulai. Persiapan sudah nyaris sempurna, hanya tinggal beberapa sentuhan lagi dan semuanya bisa dilaksanakan.

"Kau tidak sabar?" tanya Chanyeol ketika melihat Baekhyun berdiri di depan cermin sambil memegang pakaiannya yang baru saja dibawakan oleh seorang pengawal. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil mencocokan pakaian itu dengan tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan keluargaku. Aku merindukan mereka." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol dari arah cermin.

"Paduka? Apa ini terlihat bagus denganku? Apa aku terlihat seperti badut?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tahu? Kau selalu terlihat cantik untuk apapun yang kau kenakan, bahkan ketika kau menggunakan gaun sekalipun." Pipi Baekhyun merona dan ucapan Chanyeol membawanya pada kenangan masa lalunya ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Paduka jangan ingatkan aku dengan kejadian memalukan itu!" ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan kearah ranjang dimana Chanyeol sedang berbaring dengan sebuah buku ditangannya.

"Aku tidak habis pikir demi kue kau rela menjadi perempuan." Ucap Chanyeol lagi sambil terkekeh. Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya sambil melipat pakaiannya.

"Paduka tahu sendiri aku ini miskin, untuk makan kue saja aku harus menunggu acara-acara seperti itu." Ucap Baekhyun . Meski wajah Baekhyun terlihat biasa saja, namun dalam hati Chanyeol merasa sangat perihatin pada lelaki mungil itu.

"Baekhyun! Kemarilah!" panggil Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh lalu merangkak untuk mendekat kearah yang lebih tua.

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun sambil mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Tapi aku bersyukur karena itu aku bisa bertemu denganmu." Ucap Chanyeol lagi, Baekhyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Benar, seandainya aku tidak jatuh diatas kuda Paduka mungkin aku tidak akan berada disini. Aku merasa beruntung, mungkin aku adalah orang yang paling beruntung di dunia." Ucapnya dengan nada kekanakan membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi apa Paduka tahu siapa orang yang paling beruntung?" Chanyeol menggeleng pelan dan Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Chanyeol. Ia kemudian menatap perutnya dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Dia. Bayi di dalam perut ini adalah orang paling beruntung." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol merasa tersentuh.

"Dia lahir di dalam istana yang megah dan mendapat perlakuan yang sangat istimewa. Bahkan ayahnya adalah seorang Raja, meskipun ibunya hanya rakyat biasa." Ucap Baekhyun lagi, wajahnya terlihat biasa ketika bercerita namun lagi-lagi hal itu membuat hati Chanyeol teriris.

"Baekhyun, kau tahu siapa yang lebih beruntung dari bayi ini?" Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"Tentu. Seharusnya aku meletakkan Paduka di tempat teratas. Tentu saja Paduka adalah orang yang beruntung. Paduka tampan, Paduka bergelimang harta, Paduka seorang Raja yang terlahir dari seorang Ratu dan Raja hebat, Paduka punya segalanya. Mengapa aku begitu bodoh melupakan fakta itu." Ucapnya. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan lalu meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menautkan jemari mereka.

"Aku beruntung bukan karena semua itu. Tapi karena aku memiliki kalian dalam hidupku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup pipi Baekhyun dan mengusap perut buncitnya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir dari pipinya.

"Aku mencintai Paduka, terima kasih untuk semuanya."

"Aku yang berterima kasih padamu Baekhyun, dan aku selalu mencintaimu." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan lalu melirik pakaian di ujung kakinya.

"Seandainya warna baju Paduka sama denganku, mungkin kita akan terlihat serasi." Chanyeol melirik pakaian Baekhyun lalu tertawa canggung.

…

..

.

Hari itu tiba, hari dimana pesta perayaan akan dilaksanakan. Suara musik terdengar lembut ditelinga siapapapun. Pintu gerbang istana yang biasanya tertutup rapat kini dibiarkan terbuka lebar-lebar memberikan akses bagi seluruh rakyat untuk masuk ke dalam dan menikmati pesta yang diadakan.

Hampir sebagian dari mereka nampak antusias dan tidak sedikit yang berjingkrak-jingkrak senang ketika menginjakkan kaki di dalam istana. Untuk pertama kalinya sebuah pesta diadakan dan melibatkan para rakyat jelata yang artinya akan menghabiskan banyak uang dan biaya namun Chanyeol tidak peduli, baginya kebahagiaannya harus dibagi pada seluruh rakyatnya yang selama ini ikut tersiksa karenanya.

Pesta dibagi menjadi dua tempat. Halaman luas istana akan menjadi milik para rakyat untuk berpesta dan sebuah ruangan luas di dalam istana adalah tempat dimana orang-orang penting berpesta.

Tidak seperti halaman yang sudah ramai, ruangan besar itu masih nampak sepi dan beberapa pelayan masih menyiapkan beberapa hidangan diatas meja yang memang sudah ditujukan untuk para Raja yang akan datang.

Sehun dan Jongin berdiri dibelakang Tuan Lee untuk mengamati semua keadaan , dan terkadang mereka melirik kearah Tuan Lee yang terus mengusap matanya dengan saputangan putihnya. Mereka sangat tahu betul bahwa pria tua itu merasa terharu.

"Kenapa masih sepi?" ucap sebuah suara membuat siapapun menghela nafas lelah. Disana Luhan berdiri dengan pakaian berwarna biru langit dan wajah yang dihias sangat cantik , memperlihatkan ketegasan dan keanggunannya sekaligus. Sehun bahkan dapat melihat warna bibir pink alami Luhan terganti oleh warna merah yang menggairahkan.

"Dia berdandan?" bisik Jongin dan Sehun mengedikkan bahu, pura-pura tidak peduli.

"Tuan Lee dimana Chanyeol dan si cengeng itu?" tanya Luhan. Tuan Lee menoleh dan memberi hormat.

"Paduka Raja sedang berada di ruang kerjanya sementara tuan muda sedang disiapkan oleh para pelayan." Luhan mengangguk lalu melirik kearah Sehun yang juga meliriknya namun Luhan berdecih dan melenggang pergi seperti seorang model.

"Hei cengeng!" Panggil Luhan ketika memasuki ruang kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di depan cermin dengan seorang pelayan yang sedang menyisir rambutnya menatap tidak suka dari pantulan cermin.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun dingin.

"Apa-apaan penampilanmu?" ucap Luhan sambil berjalan kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menutup matanya dan tidak peduli ucapan Luhan. Luhan menarik dagu Baekhyun dan menggerakannya kekiri dan kekanan membuat Baekhyun menutup matanya dan mendengus kesal.

"Ck! Jika penampilanmu seperti ini, kau hanya akan membuat Chanyeol malu. Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa yang hadir adalah Raja beserta Ratu mereka? Apa kau ingin dipanggil pelayan dengan penampilan seperti ini?" Baekhyun membuka matanya, menatap Luhan dan sejenak ia menyadari bahwa sosok di depannya sangatlah cantik.

"Pelayan!" panggil Luhan asal.

"Cepat ambilkan sebuah kotak di dalam kamarku, aku akan menghitung sampai seratus dan kau sudah harus berada disini!" ucap Luhan membuat pelayan itu segera berlari dengan cepat.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan satu alis terangkat wajah mereka masih sangatlah dekat dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa cukup gugup. Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya lalu memutar matanya malas.

"Membuatmu benar-benar terlihat seperti badut." Baekhyun membulatkan bola matanya dan Luhan menyeringai.

…

..

.

Chanyeol berdiri di ruang kerjanya dan tak lama Tuan Lee datang sambil membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana Tuan Lee?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memeriksa beberapa dokumen di tangannya. Tuan Lee mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum.

"Semua sudah siap Paduka dan seperti permintaan Paduka kursi untuk tuan muda duduk berada tepat disamping Paduka bukan dibawah seperti biasanya." Chanyeol mengangguk puas.

"Apa Baekhyun belum siap?" tanya Chanyeol dan Tuan Lee menggeleng pelan.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi, karena itu sebaiknya Paduka segera bersiap!" Chanyeol mengangguk lalu menoleh kearah pintu ketika seorang pengawal membukanya. Beberapa pelayan masuk sambil membawa sebuah kotak ditangan mereka.

"Paduka, pakaian anda telah siap." Ucap seorang wanita yang bertugas membuat pakaian untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan dan melirik kotak ditangan wanita itu.

"Jangan dibuka! Aku akan memakainya setelah berada di kamar." Dan wanita itu mengangguk lalu undur diri.

…

..

.

"Aw..Aw..Aw.." ucap Baekhyun ketika pipinya dicengkram oleh Luhan.

"Diamlah!" ucap Luhan kesal. Sejak tadi Baekhyun selalu tidak bisa diam membuat Luhan semakin kesal karena pekerjaannya terganggu.

"Aku mohon jangan lakukan ini padaku! Aku tidak ingin terlihat seperti badut! Aku mohon!" rengek Baekhyun sambil mencoba melirik cermin namun Luhan mencengkram dagunya semakin erat.

"Siapa suruh memilih warna jelek seperti itu, sekalian saja aku buat kau seperti badut. Aku bersumpah kau akan menjadi pusat perhatian." Baekhyun ingin menangis, matanya berkaca-kaca, para pelayan hanya menundukan wajah mereka tidak berani melihat Luhan yang sedang menyiksa Baekhyun.

"Jika kau berani menangis aku akan menyekapmu di dalam kamar dan aku akan menyamar menjadi pendamping Chanyeol." Baekhyun menahan tangisnya dan Luhan menyeringai.

"Ke-Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Apa karena Paduka lebih memilihku daripada dirimu?" Luhan menutup matanya kesal, menggeram dan mencengkram lebih kuat dagu Baekhyun sambil tetap menggambar diwajah yang lebih kecil.

"Diam! Aku benar-benar akan menyekapmu bila kau masih berani bicara." Baekhyun terdiam dan memasrahkan dirinya dijadikan badut, yang terpenting ia bisa melihat kedua orangtuanya serta kakak-kakaknya.

"Sudah!" ucap Luhan. Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya dan bernafas lega.

"Tuan muda apa_" ucapan Tuan Lee terhenti ketika melihat penampilan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menatap wajah terkejut Tuan Lee menutup rapatnya bibirnya yang bergetar. Ia tahu dirinya pasti terlihat memalukan.

"A-Aku akan segera keluar." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah tertunduk. Ia bangkit, enggan menatap cermin membuat Luhan yang tengah menyeringai mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Hei kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan. Baekhyun masih membungkuk berusaha menahan isakannya.

"Keluar. Paduka pasti sudah bersiap." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah lesu. Ketika Baekhyun menatap para pelayan yang berjejer rapi dan menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut ketika itu air mata Baekhyun benar-benar nyaris jatuh tapi ia menahanya karena tidak ingin disekap oleh Pangeran di depannya.

"Kau bodoh atau tidak punya otak hah? Setidaknya lihatlah ke cermin, hargai kerja kerasku!" Bentak Luhan kesal. Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu menatap cermin. Matanya terbuka lebar, di depannya kini seorang lelaki berdiri dengan wajah sangat cantik.

Bibirnya merah merekah, matanya terlihat menawan dengan sebuah garis yang lembut, pipinya pun merona dan ia terlihat bersinar. Baekhyun tidak menyangka bahwa itu dirinya. Ia menyentuh cermin untuk memastikan dan ia membuka mulutnya terkejut.

"I..Ini aku?" tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya. Luhan menghela nafas lelah lalu berjalan mendekat.

"Sudah aku bilang kan yang datang adalah para Ratu dengan riasan wajah mereka yang sempurna, apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu terlihat menyedihkan?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan bibir bergetar dan menarik tangan lelaki cantik di depannya.

"Terima kasih Pangeran. Aku pikir kau tidak menyukaiku."

"Aku memang tidak menyukaimu tapi bukan berarti aku membencimu. Dan aku tidak pernah sekalipun cemburu dengan posisimu, aku hanya merasa sejak ada kau perhatian Chanyeol berubah, tapi siapa yang peduli. Sepupuku itu berhak bahagia." Ucap Luhan lalu tersenyum lembut membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Tapi aku melakukan ini bukan berarti aku menyukaimu, aku tetap tidak menyukaimu aku hanya tidak ingin kau mempermalukan Chanyeol." Ucap Luhan dengan wajahnya yang kembali angkuh . Baekhyun mengangguk beberapa kali sambil tersenyum lebar membuat Luhan tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum.

"Kau tahu? Kau cantik, pantas Chanyeol jatuh cinta padamu. Sekarang ayo keluar! Badut." Ucap Luhan sambil berjalan mendahului. Baekhyun kembali menatap dirinya dicermin dan ia tersenyum senang.

…

..

.

"Paduka? Apa Paduka telah_" ucapan Jongin terhenti ketika melihat Chanyeol berdiri di depan cermin dengan pakaiannya yang rapi. Seketika Jongin menahan tawanya membuat Chanyeol kembali menatap dirinya di depan cermin dengan perasaan tidak percaya diri.

"Paduka yakin dengan itu? Aku seperti.. aku seperti tidak mengenal orang yang berdiri di depanku." Chanyeol menghela nafas dan kembali menatap dirinya. Wajahnya terlihat tampan dengan rambut yang tersisir rapi kebelakang namun yang membuatnya berbeda adalah warna dari pakaiannya, merah muda dan ungu.

"Baekhyun ingin membuat kami terlihat cocok." Dan Jongin hanya mengangguk sambil menahan tawanya.

"Baiklah! Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan jika Raja Kris telah tiba." Chanyeol mengangguk mantap lalu membiarkan dua orang pelayan memakaikan jubah kebesarannya yang berwarna merah bertabur emas dan mengambil mahkotanya diatas bantalan merah yang dibawa oleh seorang pelayan.

…

..

.

Chanyeol menghela nafas ketika akan memasuki ruang pesta , lalu mengangkat wajahnya gagah dan berjalan masuk. Di salah satu kursi yang disediakan untuk para Raja dan Ratu seorang pria berwajah tegas dengan jubah Kebasaran Kerajaan berwarna hijau bertabur permatanya duduk didampingi seorang wanita cantik berkulit putih dengan gaun berwarna hijau tua.

"Chanyeol?"

"Kris." Ucap Chanyeol sambil melangkah masuk dan menjabat tangan yang lebih tua.

"Selamat untuk kesuksesanmu." Ucap Kris dan Chanyeol mengangguk lalu memberi hormat pada wanita disamping Kris.

"Anda terlihat cantik dengan gaun itu Ratu Junmyeon." Wanita itu tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Terima kasih Raja Chanyeol. Lalu dimana seorang yang beruntung itu?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Mungkin dia masih bersiap." Ucap Chanyeol.

Tak lama terompet berbunyi dan seseorang mengumumkan kedatangan Raja dan Ratu dari negeri lain. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menyambut tamu undangannya sebelum akhirnya membiarkan mereka duduk untuk dijamu oleh para pelayannya.

…

..

.

"Ayo masuk!" ucap Luhan sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan , ia sungguh malu. Tadi ketika ia mengintip dari balik tirai merah yang menjuntai di pintu masuk ia melihat sudah banyak tamu terhormat yang telah datang.

"Tidak. Aku malu, sungguh!"

"Lalu aku akan diam disini sampai pesta usai begitu?" Baekhyun kembali menggeleng dan meremas ujung kemejanya membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Dibelakang mereka ada beberapa pengawal yang mengikuti.

Luhan menoleh kebelakang Baekhyun lalu melambai.

"Ah Chanyeol, lihat dia_" Ketika Baekhyun hendak menoleh kebelakang Luhan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mendorong Baekhyun ke depan, hingga Baekhyun keluar dari persembunyiannya dan nyaris tersandung.

Semua mata menoleh kearahnya dan Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis. Luhan menghela nafas lalu berjalan masuk dan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terdiam di tempat melihat dua orang lelaki cantik di depannya, namun matanya tertuju pada sosok Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat berbeda. Meskipun lelaki itu menundukan wajahnya dengan cemas tapi kecantikannya tetap terpancar.

Jongin dan Sehun saling melirik melihat kejanggalan di depan mereka. Pertama keakuran antara Luhan dan Baekhyun kedua adalah penampilan Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat berbeda.

Para tamu undangan yang lain nampak terdiam untuk sesaat. Ketika Luhan membawa langkah mereka menaiki tiga anak tangga dan menuju ketempat Chanyeol berdiri, ia melirik kakaknya dan mengedikkan satu matanya membuat Kris menggeleng lelah.

"Ini!" ucap Luhan lalu melepas tangan dingin dan bergetar Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam masih dengan wajah tertunduk dan Chanyeol meraih tangan itu pelan dan memutar badan Baekhyun.

"Perkenalkan dia adalah Byun Baekhyun. Orang beruntung yang bisa mengandung bayiku. Dia ibu dari anakku." Baekhyun masih tertunduk tidak berani menatap para Raja dan Ratu yang menatap kearahnya. Chanyeol yang mengerti menarik pinggang Baekhyun dan mengelusnya.

"Kau cantik. Aku tidak tahu jika kau seorang laki-laki dan masihlah muda, tapi sungguh kau cantik." Junmyeon berucap membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Tentu siapa dulu yang merubahnya." Ucap Luhan yang berdiri disamping kakaknya dengan tidak tahu malu menopangkan tubuhnya pada kursi sang kakak membuat Kris menyiku lengan adiknya agar memperbaiki posisinya.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua!" ucap Kris mencairkan suasana dan Chanyeol tersenyum lebar begitu pula Baekhyun yang mulai merasa percaya diri. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang tersenyum dan membungkuk memberi hormat pada seluruh tamu undangan lalu mendekatkan telinganya.

"Kau sungguh cantik, aku harus berterima kasih pada Luhan." Bisik Chanyeol membuat pipi Baekhyun merona.

Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun untuk duduk dan lelaki itu membulatkan matanya sambil menatap Chanyeol ketika melihat tempat duduknya sama tinggi dengan Chanyeol dan tepat berada disampingnya, mengerti akan itu Chanyeol mengangguk pelan dan membawa tubuh Baekhyun untuk duduk.

"Oh iya, berapa usiamu Baekhyun?" tanya Junmyeon. Baekhyun menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Li-Lima belas." Ucap Baekhyun gugup.

"Wow, itu sangat muda. Chanyeol tidakkah kau terlalu dini untuk menidurinya?" tanya Kris sambil tertawa membuat para Raja dan Ratu mereka ikut tertawa.

"Mungkin karena Raja Chanyeol tidak sabaran, apalagi tuan Baekhyun sangat cantik." Ucap Raja lainnya. Obrolan para Raja memang tidak terlalu kaku, mereka bercanda seperti sudah sangat akrab dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa bersyukur meski ia menjadi topik utama.

Di depan mereka para pejabat negara sedang menikmati pesta dengan saling berbincang antar rekan mereka dan terkadang tertawa. Lalu dibawah sana terdengar riuh para rakyat yang sedang menikmati pesta pula membuat Kerajaan Northwest dalam keadaan sangat ramai.

Tuan Lee mendekat dan membisikan sesuatu kearah Chanyeol, lalu Chanyeol menoleh dan mengangguk pelan.

"Biarkan mereka masuk kemari!" ucap Chanyeol dan Tuan Lee mengangguk. Baekhyun menoleh dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun melirik pakaian Chanyeol dan matanya membulat.

"Paduka memakai warna yang sama denganku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata membulat tidak percaya.

"Hm. Agar kita terlihat makin serasi." Lagi-lagi pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah dan Chanyeol benar-benar merasa gemas.

Terompet berbunyi dan semua mata menoleh kearah pintu masuk.

"Keluarga Byun telah tiba." Ucap seorang pengawal. Baekhyun menoleh kearah pintu masuk dan matanya melebar ketika melihat ayah dan ibunya masuk dengan pakaian yang sangat rapi dan indah lalu diikuti oleh keempat kakak perempuannya yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun yang sangat indah.

Tidak hanya mereka bahkan kakak-kakak Baekhyun yang lain datang bersama pasangan dan anak mereka membuat mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Sehun dan Jongin mengernyit lalu mereka memilih diam, dan tatapan Jongin terhenti pada sosok mungil berbalut kemeja putih dengan luaran berwarna hitam yang terlihat begitu berbeda dari terakhir kali ia melihat lelaki itu.

Baekhyun menahan isakannya dan menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk, Baekhyun bangkit lalu mengecup pipi Chanyeol dan segera berlari menuju keluarganya. Chanyeol menyentuh pipinya lalu menoleh kearah para undangannya yang terlihat cukup terkejut dengan apa yang Baekhyun baru lakukan.

"Ibu! Ayah!" ucap Baekhyun sambil berlari dan segera memeluk sang ayah ketika ia berhasil mencapai tubuh ayahnya.

"Aku merindukan kalian."

"Aaah Baekhyun-ku." Ucap Sungmin sambil mengelus pucuk kepala putranya.

"Woah, lihat tinggal diistana benar-benar membuatmu berubah. Wow, kau tampak cantik Baekhyun." Ucap Bora sambil mengusak rambut adik kecilnya.

"Aku merindukan kalian." Ucap Baekhyun sambil terisak. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak bertemu dengan keluarganya membuat rasa rindunya terkumpul setiap harinya dan kini meledak. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

"Kalian sungguh datang." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap kakak-kakaknya yang lain dibelakang yang tersenyum bangga kearahnya.

"Baek, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk senang.

"Tentu dia baik ayah, siapa yang tidak baik ketika tinggal di dalam istana sebagai seseorang yang bisa mengandung keturunan sang Raja?" ucap Soyou sedikit mencibir dan menarik tubuh adiknya lalu memeluknya erat melepaskan rasa rindunya.

"Jadi disini ada keponakanku? Ada anak dari Raja? Halo, apa kau mendengarku? Aku bibimu." Ucap Hyorin sambil pura-pura mengetuk perut Baekhyun membuat semuanya tertawa.

"Iya disana ada kehidupan." Ucap Baekhyun bangga dan terkekeh geli ketika keempat kakak perempuannya meletakkan telinga mereka diperut Baekhyun dan berpura-pura sedang mengetuk pintu.

"Baekhyun, jika dia tumbuh nanti maka kau akan menjadi babi." Ucap Dasom. Baekhyun melirik Sooyeon dan segera mendekat.

"Sooyeon noona, aku sekarang tahu bagaimana berada diposisimu maaf karena mengatakanmu babi saat itu." Ucap Baekhyun pada kakak perempuannya yang kini terlihat cantik dengan dua orang putri disampingnya dan suaminya.

"Jangan takut! Mereka pun akan menjadi babi kelak!" ucap Sooyeon sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyapa kakak-kakaknya yang lain dan terakhir ia melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang menoleh kesekitar.

"Tenang, tidak akan ada pengawal yang menangkapmu ketika sedang makan nanti." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo menoleh kearahnya. Kyungsoo mengernyit lalu menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau Baekhyun?" Baekhyun terkekeh melihat sahabatnya.

"Iya ini aku."

"Sejak kapan kau memakai riasan tanpa memakai gaun?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa ekspresi.

"Yak! Setidaknya tersenyumlah ketika kau berhadapan dengan sahabatmu. Berikan aku sebuah pelukan!" ucap Baekhyun sambil merentangkan tangannya dan Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu memeluk Baekhyun dengan sangat erat.

"Aku merindukanmu, aku merindukanmu yang selalu merusak hariku." Ucap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memukul punggung sahabatnya pelan.

"Ya, aku juga rindu omelanmu." Sahut Baekhyun.

Ketika pelukan mereka terlepas, Baekhyun menoleh kearah keluarganya dan melihat mereka sedang memberi hormat. Ketika akan menoleh sebuah lengan kokoh melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Nikmati pestanya, aku meminjam Baekhyun sebentar untuk mengumumkan sesuatu." Ucap Chanyeol tersenyum ramah. Semua mengangguk sambil tetap memberi hormat. Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol yang membawa tubuhnya menuju balkon.

Beberapa pengawal telah berdiri di balkon dan Tuan Lee, Jongin dan Sehun juga ada disana. Baekhyun melirik kebawah dan tersenyum melihat para rakyat yang sedang menikmati makanan mereka.

Terompet berbunyi dan seorang pengawal memberikan pengumuman agar para rakyat tenang.

"Sebelumnya aku ucapkan terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian. Untuk sekedar informasi, pesta ini aku adakan untuk merayakan sebuah kebahagiaan yang selalu aku cari selama ini." Ucap Chanyeol membuat para rakyat mendongak keatas. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Setelah tahun-tahun panjang dalam hidupku akhirnya aku, akhirnya Northwest mendapatkan sebuah anugerah. Keresahan kalian tidak akan terdengar lagi. Karena…karena Tuhan telah memberikan sebuah kehidupan baru diistana ini." Rakyat bersorak senang dan beberapa diantaranya ada yang menangis haru.

Mereka kembali diam ketika terompet dibunyikan.

"Disampingku adalah sosok berjasa yang telah memberikan keberuntungannya padaku. Dia Byun Baekhyun, ibu dari anakku. Mari ucapakan terima kasih padanya." Ucap Chanyeol dan para rakyat kembali bersorak senang.

"Silahkan nikmati waktu kalian!" ucap Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya menarik diri. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan hendak melangkah masuk sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol menarik tangannya, menahan tubuh itu agar tidak masuk dan membiarkan yang lainnya untuk masuk.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung sambil melirik para pengawal dan yang lainnya masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan. Namun sebelum Baekhyun bertanya, Chanyeol telah merengkuh pinggangnya dan mencengkram lembut kedua sisi pipi Baekhyun lalu membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman.

Baekhyun menutup matanya dan menikmati sentuhan lembut dari Sang Raja. Dibelakang mereka terlihat kembang api meledak diudara, kembang api yang terakhir kali dinyalakan ketika pernikahan Chanyeol dulu.

"Baekhyun, apa kau bahagia?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyatukan dahi mereka.

"Aku sangat bahagia Paduka, terima kasih." Ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali meraup bibir itu ke dalam sebuah ciuman hangat mengabaikan para undangan telah berdansa di dalam sana.

Ketika Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun melangkah masuk, mereka terhenti untuk melihat para Raja sedang berdansa bersama Ratu mereka, lalu beberapa undangan penting lainnya yang ikut pula menari.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Baekhyun menatap telapak tangan Chanyeol dengan mata membulat membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

"A-aku tidak bisa berdansa Paduka."

"Biar aku ajari!" ucap Chanyeol lalu Baekhyun mengangguk dan menjatuhkan telapak tangannya diatas telapak tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun dan satu tangannya menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari mungil Baekhyun lalu mereka membaur bersama para pedansa yang lain.

Sehun melirik Luhan yang hanya terduduk dikursinya dan Jongin yang melihat itu memutar bola matanya.

"Ajaklah dia sebelum orang lain mengambilnya." Ucap Jongin. Sehun kembali menatap lurus.

"Aku tidak peduli." Ucap Sehun dingin.

"Baiklah." Ucap Jongin sambil mengedikkan bahu dan berjalan kearah Luhan membuat Sehun mengernyit.

Luhan yang sedang menikmati acara berdansa menoleh ketika sebuah tangan terjulur di depannya.

"Bersedia berdansa denganku?" ucap Jongin. Luhan terdiam lalu ia meletakkan tangannya diatas telapak tangan Jongin.

"Tentu." Sahut Luhan dan segera memeluk Jongin untuk melangkah ke dalam lantai dansa. Sehun menatap Jongin kesal dan Jongin menyeringai sambil menurunkan tangannya kearah pantat Luhan, namun Luhan segera menarik tangan Jongin untuk kembali berada di pinggangnya.

Jongin mengedikkan kepalanya memberi isyarat pada Sehun untuk segera bergabung namun Sehun membuang pandangannya dengan sesekali melirik. Ketika ia melihat Jongin merengkuh tubuh Luhan semakin erat ketika itu emosinya memuncak.

Sehun melangkah mendekat dan Jongin tersenyum puas. Ketika musik sedikit lebih cepat, Jongin memutar tubuh Luhan seperti mainan, lalu mendorongnya sedikit dan Sehun mengambil alih tubuh Luhan.

Luhan membuka matanya dan mendongak ketika tubuhnya berada dalam pelukan seseorang. Matanya membulat dan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Kau?"

"Nikmati waktu kalian!" ucap Jongin sambil menepuk pundak Luhan dan melenggang pergi. Luhan nampak gugup apalagi ketika Sehun dengan kaku memeluk pinggangnya. Lalu mereka berdansa dalam keterdiaman.

Jongin tersenyum puas melihat Luhan dan Sehun yang pada akhirnya memilih berdansa, tapi matanya seketika jatuh pada sosok yang sedang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Berdiri di depan meja hidangan dengan sebuah gelas kaca berisi minuman di tangannya.

"Sendiri?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo menoleh lalu menoleh ke kiri dan kanannya.

"Hm." sahutnya masih sibuk memilih kue di depannya.

"Ingat aku?" Kyungsoo menoleh kembali dan menatap Jongin dengan kernyitan dalam lalu ia teringat.

"Kau, pengawal Paduka?"

"Ingatan yang bagus!" ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum lebar, namun senyumannya luntur ketika melihat Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi ucapanya.

"Rasa yang ini lebih enak." Tunjuk Jongin pada sebuah kue di depan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menoleh dengan wajah bingung lalu kemudian memilih mengikuti ucapan Jongin. Ia menggigit kue di tangannya lalu mengunyahnya pelan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jongin penasaran. Kyungsoo tersenyum memperlihatkan bibir berbentuk hatinya membuat Jongin tiba-tiba tersentak. Musik seolah berhenti dan dibelakang Kyungsoo ada jutaaan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan.

"Ini enak. Terima kasih." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat kuenya dan berjalan meninggalkan Jongin yang mematung.

Jongin memegang dadanya yang terasa aneh lalu menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang menjauh.

"Dia pasti memiliki sihir." Ucap Jongin sambil menggeleng pelan.

Ketika acara berdansa usai para Raja dan Ratu kembali duduk ketempat mereka untuk menyaksikan pertunjukan lainnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil melirik Chanyeol dan Chanyeol membalas senyuman itu. Suara musik terdengar dengan suara suling yang mendominasi. Chanyeol menoleh dan bola matanya membulat ketika melihat beberapa penari berpakaian sari sudah berdiri ditengah ruangan.

Wajah mereka tertutup cadar tipis namun perut mereka terlihat sangat jelas. Mereka menari mengikuti suara suling , meliuk-liukan tubuh mereka seperti seekor ular. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan Chanyeol menutup matanya pelan.

Tari

.

Perut

.

Baekhyun menatap sedih kearah para penari itu dan Chanyeol merasakan sebuah kemarahan pada lelaki mungilnya. Chanyeol segera menoleh untuk mencari si sumber masalah dan ia menemukan Luhan terduduk sambil mengedipkan satu mata kearahnya

"Nikmati pertunjukannya!" ucapnya tanpa suara sambil sedikit meliukkan tubuhnya seperti ular. Jongin dan Sehun melirik Baekhyun, lalu Tuan Lee nampak menghela nafas lelah.

"Baekhyun?" bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh dan Chanyeol melihat mata lelaki itu berkaca-kaca dengan bibir yang melekuk kebawah.

"Tari… perut." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada sedih.

"Aku bersumpah tidak pernah memasukan tarian perut ke dalam daftar pertunjukan." Ucap Chanyeol mencoba menyakinkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun melirik kearah penari perut lalu kembali melirik Chanyeol.

"Lalu ? bukankah mereka penari perut?" ucap Baekhyun lagi dengan nada sedih, Chanyeol sangat yakin jika sebentar lagi tangisan Baekhyun akan pecah namun rasa malunya pada tamu membuat ia urung untuk menangis.

"Seksi." Gumam Baekhyun. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang menundukan wajahnya.

"Cantik." Ucapnya lagi.

"Perut datar."

"Tidak sepertiku, buncit. Gendut, jelek." Chanyeol menutup matanya frustasi lalu menarik dagu Baekhyun untuk menatapnya.

"Aku tidak akan melihat kearah mereka." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap dalam mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun melirik kearah penari namun Chanyeol menahan pipi yang lebih kecil.

"Kita! Sampai tarian itu selesai!" ucap Chanyeol lalu mengunci tatapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun berkedip selama mereka bertatapan dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin frustasi atas keimutan yang lebih kecil.

Chanyeol berharap bahwa pertunjukan itu cepat selesai sehingga ia tidak akan mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk mencium Baekhyun karena keimutan lelaki itu. Kris yang sedang menikmati pertunjukan melirik Chanyeol dan ia tersentak melihat hal yang tengah dilakukan oleh Raja yang terkenal dingin dalam sebuah hubungan dan tidak romantis sama sekali.

…

..

.

Ketika hari semakin larut para tamu mulai berkurang. Hanya menyisakan mereka yang masih bertahan. Halaman Istana sudah nampak sepi hanya menyisakan para pelayan yang membereskan kekacauan dan beberapa tamu yang masih berpesta dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

Sementara di dalam ruangan Istana beberapa petinggi sudah pergi meninggalkan Istana hanya menyisakan Kris dan Junmyeon sebagai satu-satunya Raja dan Ratu yang masih tersisa.

Baekhyun sedang berbincang dengan keluarganya sejak beberapa waktu lalu atas izin Chanyeol dan kini ketika mereka berkata mereka harus pulang membuat Baekhyun bersedih.

"Tidak bisakah kalian menetap lebih lama?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah sedih. Sungmin mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan perasaan iba.

"Kami akan berkunjung lagi sewaktu-waktu. Tapi sekarang kami harus pulang, ini sudah larut dan besok kami harus pergi kerumah nenek." Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya dalam lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Oh adikku sayang." Ucap Soyou lalu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun diikuti oleh saudaranya yang lain.

"Jangan cemas, kami pasti akan kemari setelah bayimu lahir." Baekhyun menatap Bora dengan wajah memelas.

"Itu sangatlah lama." Ucap Baekhyun sedih.

"Tidak. Itu tidak lama, itu akan terasa cepat. Percayalah!" ucap Sooyeon memberikan semangat sambil menggendong anaknya yang tertidur di pelukannya.

"Janji akan kemari lagi?"

"Janji." Ucap mereka bersamaan. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan menatap satu persatu keluarganya berjalan keluar dituntun oleh beberapa orang pengawal dan pelayan.

"Ayah?" ucap Baekhyun ketika Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang. Kyuhyun mendekat lalu memeluk Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Jaga kesehatan ayah!" ucap Baekhyun.

"Jangan khawatir. Semenjak kau berada di Istana, pihak Kerajaan selalu mengirimkan kami makanan dan barang-barang mewah. Ini salah satunya." Ucap Kyuhyun memperlihatkan pakaiannya kearah Baekhyun.

"Lalu kenapa ayah masih bekerja di pasar?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ayah masihlah si petani Byun , Baekhyun. Ayah hanya merasa aneh jika hanya mengandalkan pemberian dari Paduka."

"Tapi aku melakukan ini untuk kalian, untuk ayah." Ucap Baekhyun sambil hendak menangis.

"Ya, kau telah melakukan yang terbaik sayang. Kau telah membuat ayah bangga."

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun senang.

"Tentu. Kau anak ayah yang paling membanggakan. Tapi sayang, ayah tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan itu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Jiwa bertani sudah ada sejak ayah kecil." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk merasakan elusan halus dari ayahnya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Baekhyun. Dan juga jaga kandunganmu, jiwa di dalamnya adalah harapan seluruh Negeri ini. Tugasmu adalah tugas yang mulia." Baekhyun mengangguk mantap lalu membiarkan ayahnya berlalu pergi.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan menatap kepergian sang ayah. Ia menundukan wajahnya sejenak. Lalu berlari kebalkon dan menengok kebawah untuk melihat enam buah kereta kuda mewah berjejer dan seluruh keluarganya naik satu per satu ke dalamnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang, ia merasa sangat bahagia ketika melihat seluruh keluarganya terlihat layak dan terhormat. Perlahan Baekhyun mengelus perutnya dan menatap kearah langit dimana bulan bersinar terang.

"Bulan, terima kasih telah mengirimkan dia untukku. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya dengan baik."

"Kita." Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di pembatas balkon sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

"Paduka?" Chanyeol melangkah maju lalu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang, mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun sayang.

"Kita akan menjaganya sebagai orangtua. Terima kasih Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol lagi.

…

..

.

Kyuhyun mengelus pundak Sungmin ketika istrinya masih terisak atas perpisahan mereka.  
"Dia akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Kyuhyun menenangkan istrinya dan Sungmin mengangguk sambil memeluk tubuh suaminya. Ketika asyik mengelus pundak sang istri mata Kyuhyun tertuju pada ruang kosong disamping Dasom.

"Dasom, Hyorin dimana Kyungsoo?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dasom menoleh kesampingnya lalu melirik Hyorin.

"Mungkin dia kereta yang lain." Ucap Hyorin sambil tersenyum kikuk.

…

..

.

Kyungsoo berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang pesta sambil memperbaiki pakaiannya. Ia baru saja selesai membuang air kecil ketika mendapati ruangan itu hanya diisi oleh beberapa pelayan yang berlalu lalang dan Raja Kris serta Ratunya sedang berbincang dengan Luhan juga Sehun dan Jongin yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh kesekitar dan tidak mendapati siapapun yang ia kenal. Jongin yang mendapati sosok Kyungsoo di sisi ruangan membulatkan matanya.

"Tuan Lee? Dimana keluarga Byun?" tanya Jongin . Tuan Lee menoleh .

"Mereka sudah diantarakan pulang beberapa saat lalu." Jongin mengernyit lalu segera menghampiri sosok Kyungsoo yang nampak cemas.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Dimana mereka? Aaah.. maksudku keluarga Byun, keluarga Baekhyun." Tanyanya dengan gugup.

"Mereka sudah pulang." Jawab Jongin penuh sesal. Kyungsoo terdiam sambil menatap Jongin dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sepertinya mereka melupakanmu." Ucap Jongin lagi.

"Tapi.. tapi .. bagaimana ini?" Kyungsoo terlihat gusar sambil melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Ikut aku!" Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo membawa lelaki itu menuju kelantai bawah , ke sebuah tempat gelap dibelakang istana.

"Ke-kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo takut. Jongin membalik tubuhnya lalu menyeringai.

"Menurutmu?"

…

..

.

Kris bangkit diikuti oleh Junmyeon dan beberapa pengawal yang mengantar mereka menuju pintu keluar.

"Biar aku panggilkan Paduka Raja." Ucap Tuan Lee.

"Tidak perlu. Biarkan dia menikmati masa dimabuk asmaranya. Raja kalian sedang jatuh cinta." Ucap Kris sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa kau yakin?" tanya Junmyeon. Kris menoleh lalu memeluk tubuh Junmyeon.

"Karena aku mengalaminya ketika aku jatuh cinta padamu." Junmyeon merona dan memukul dada Kris pelan.

"Yeek! Aku nyaris muntah, mengingat usai kalian." Ucap Luhan sambil berpura-pura muntah. Kris memutar matanya malas lalu menoleh kearah Luhan.

"Seharusnya kau mengingat usiamu. Kau sudah 25 tapi kau masih bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Selalu membuat gara-gara ketika aku mengenalkanmu pada putri-putri dari Kerajaan lain." Luhan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku sudah mengatakan berulang kali bukan? Aku tidak tertarik pada wanita." Ucap Luhan sambil membuang wajahnya angkuh.

"Lalu kenapa kau tetap menolak ketika aku mengenalkanmu pada Pangeran Henry dan Pangeran Donghae?" Luhan mendesis kesal.

"Mereka bukan tipeku. Aku tidak suka lelaki berbadan pendek atau terlalu banyak tersenyum." Ucap Luhan.

"Lalu tipemu yang seperti apa?" tanya Junmyeon pelan.

"Yang…" Luhan melihat sekeliling dan matanya jatuh pada Sehun yang sedang melirik kearahnya.

"Yang…" dia masih terdiam membuat Kris dan Junmyeon saling melempar senyum.

"Yang berwajah dingin?" ucap Kris sambil melirik Sehun yang berdehem mendengar ucapannya.

"Apa? Tidak!" bentak Luhan sambil bangkit.

"Aku membenci lelaki berwajah dingin." Ucap Luhan sambil mendengus kearah Sehun.

"Aku juga membenci lelaki cengeng." Ucapan Sehun membuat Kris, Junmyeon dan Tuan Lee terkejut. Luhan menoleh kebelakang dan menatap Sehun dengan kedua tangan dinaikkan diatas pinggang.

"Kau bilang apa? Kau bilang aku cengeng?"

"Aku tidak sedang membicarakanmu. Kenapa kau percaya diri sekali?"

"Tapi kau berkata seperti itu sambil melihat kearahku." Bentak Luhan tidak terima.

"Sudah! Sudah! Sebaiknya kita pulang dan menyiapkan pesta pernikahanmu. Aku akan menikahkanmu dengan Pangeran Zhoumi, dia Pangeran tinggi dan tidak banyak tersenyum."

"TIDAK/TIDAK" Kris terkejut melihat dua orang dihadapannya berteriak. Kris menghela nafas lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Kau urus dulu masalah kalian! Dan Tuan Lee mari ikut aku!" ucap Kris

"Aku menunggumu dibawah!" ucap Kris sambil menunjuk adiknya.

Luhan menatap kepergian sang kakak lalu melirik Sehun. Sehun masih berdiri tegak sambil sesekali melirik Luhan. Ketika tidak ada yang bicara atau berinisiatif untuk memulai, Sehun memilih melangkah , hendak keluar dari ruangan.

Luhan menatap punggung Sehun yang menjauh lalu ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Yak! Berhenti kau Oh Sehun!" teriak Luhan. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik dengan malas. Namun sebelum dia benar-benar berbalik sebuah tangan mencengkram pipinya lalu sebuah benda lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun mendongak ketika lidah Chanyeol bermain di leher putihnya yang terlihat. Tiga kancing kemejanya telah terbuka membuat pundaknya terlihat dengan jelas.

Mereka berada dibalkon yang sepi hanya ada cahaya dari bulan yang menerangi tempat itu. Baekhyun mencengkram pundak Chanyeol dengan erat, sambil menutup matanya merasakan gigitan-gigitan kecil dari Sang Raja di perpotongan lehernya.

Tubuh keduanya tengah terbaring diatas lantai dengan jubah kebesaran Chanyeol sebagai alasnya. Baekhyun menjauhkan wajah Chanyeol dan menatap pria itu dalam begitu pula Chanyeol yang menatap wajah cantik dibawahnya dengan penuh rasa kagum.

"Kau bahkan terlihat cantik hanya karena cahaya bulan." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun secara lembut. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

"Paduka pun terlihat tampan dari bawah sini." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menggerakan tangannya turun dan menyentuh otot lengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan itu membuat hormon Chanyeol semakin berteriak di dalam tubuhnya. Ia melepaskan ikatan simpul dicelana Baekhyun, lalu memasukan tangannya ke dalam membuat tubuh Baekhyun mengejang.

"Padukaahh." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menutup matanya merasakan sentuhan lembut Chanyeol.

"Iya sayang?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menghisap dagu Baekhyun yang mencuat.

"Sentuuhhhh!" Baekhyun berusaha menahan desahannya dan Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan tangannya membuat Baekhyun merasa kehilangan.

Dan ketika melihat Chanyeol sedang menurunkan celananya, Baekhyun bersemu merah. Lagi-lagi mereka bercinta di tempat yang tidak wajar.

"Bersiaplah!" Baekhyun mengangguk dan melebarkan pahanya ketika celananya telah turun hingga paha. Baekhyun mengangkat kakinya keatas dan Chanyeol memposisikan kepala penisnya di depan lubang hangat Baekhyun.

"Aaaahh!" Baekhyun mendesah ketika kepala penis Chanyeol mencoba masuk.

"Padukaaahh_hmmppt." Chanyeol segera meraup bibir Baekhyun untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang lebih kecil. Setelahnya Chanyeol mulai bergerak pelan sambil tetap menyesap bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir Chanyeol ketika ia merasakan sebuah rasa sakit dan nikmat yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Tubuh Chanyeol terus bergerak seiring lubang Baekhyun yang mulai beradaptasi. Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan dirinya, ia tidak tahu jika bercinta dengan Baekhyun membuatnya selalu ketagihan dan selalu membuatnya kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Chanyeol pun tidak mengerti kenapa lelaki mungil seperti Baekhyun bisa menjadi candu untuknya, yang ia tahu bahwa setiap berada di dekat Baekhyun, kewarasannya akan menyusut lalu menghilang.

"Aaahhh…aahhh…" Baekhyun mendesah ketika Chanyeol menemukan titik sensitifnya. Chanyeol tersenyum ketika melihat wajah penuh nikmat Baekhyun.

"Ciuuummm!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mencoba meraih bibir Chanyeol dan Chanyeol mengabulkannya. Ia memajukan bibirnya untuk mencium bibir yang lebih mungil sambil tetap bergerak menumbuk titik sensitif lelaki mungilnya.

"Hmmm…hmmm…hhmm…" erangan Baekhyun terdengar dalam ciumannya membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat.

Kedua insan itu bahkan lupa dimana mereka berada sekarang. Mahkota Chanyeol terjatuh dan berguling hingga terhenti disebuah sepatu berhak tinggi mengkilap.

"Paduka?" Chanyeol menoleh dan bola matanya membulat melihat wanita dengan gaun berwarna biru berdiri diperbatasan balkon. Itu Ratunya. Orang yang telah mengkhianatinya dan pergi bersama musuhnya. Kembali?

" _Ayo kita pulang Ratuku! Aku sudah berhasil mengalahkan mereka."_

" _Paduka, maafkan aku! Aku tidak bisa ikut Paduka, karena aku mencintainya."_

….

…

.

 **TBC**

…

..

.

Kalo typo masih bertebaran mohon dimaklumi, karena aku sudah berusaha meminimalkannya.

.

Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf untuk update yang super lama wkwkwkw..

Terus, untuk crack pairing Krisho. Aku cuma merasa kalau junmyeon cocok dapet peran ini, wkwkwkw… Maaf buat Taoris shippers.

Terus buat sifat Luhan, aku minta maaf kalo dichapter sebelumnya kalian pada benci sama dia. Tapi disini udah kejawab kan? Siapa Luhan? Apa hubungan Luhan sama Chanyeol? Wkwkwkwk

Terus yang minta Kai ketemu sama Kyungsoo juga udah aku kabulin, wkwkwwk bahkan itu Kyungsoo udah diajak ketempat gelap-gelap ama Kkamjong , entahlah mau diapain.

Buat yang ngira ada moment Chanhun disini, I'm so sorry , I don't like seme x seme. Dan emang akunya gak berniat kok buat kalian mikir kalo Sehun sama Chanyeol ada apa-apa , wkwkkw… mungkin kalian yang terlalu peka dan baper hehehe..

Dan terakhir yang minta konflik di ff ini gak berat-berat, tenang ajh gak bakal berat. Cuma ya gak ringan banget ampe kalian bacanya cuma asal scroll karena bosen wkwkwk… Yah setidaknya jantung sama imajinasi kalian bekerjalah pas baca wkwkwk…

Seperti biasa thank you untuk review kalian. Masukan, kritikan, saran dan apapun itu aku ucapin makasi sebanyak-banyaknya bahkan udah nyampe 1k ya? Wkwkwk… Thank you so much babies..

Akhir kata aku ucapin jaga kesehatan kalian dan salam Chanbaek is real.

Tips biar gak baper sama ff ku : Jangan pernah masukin ke hati adegan sebelum kata TBC wkwkwkwk… Cuma itu ajh.. bye..

Silahkan review jika kalian berkenan, jika kalian anggap ff ini layak untuk di review wkwkwk..

Oh iya silent readers juga aku mention biar adil. Thank you karena udah mau baca, kalo memang karena belum punya akun semoga bisa dipermudah bikinnya, kalo memang males review ya aku bisa apa hehehe...

Untuk pertama kalinya ikut update jamaah, wkwkwkw.. jangan lupa dibaca juga cerita keren dari author-author kece lainnya yang update malem ini . Dear my lovely authors : **RedApplee, BloodType-B, Railash61, Parkayoung, Chiakibee, Flameshinee** (wattpad) **, Pandananaa, Purflowerian, Baekbychuu, Nidia Park** ( silahkan di cek di akun masing-masing ) ...uuuh banyak kan ya, pasti deh pada seneng karena banyak yang bisa dibaca wkwkwkw, bisa-bisa KLH gak dibaca hahaha... Gapapa, yang penting aku udah memenuhi keinginan kalian wkwkwkw... okay, See you guys ...


	6. Chapter 6

Title : King's husband part 6

Cast : Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun , Oh Sehun , Do Kyungsoo , Xi Luhan , Kim Jongin.

* * *

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa berbau seks, hubungan sesama jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

 **NO CO-PAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

 **Okay?**

 **There always be a place for the good person. So, don't steal people effort** **, be honest dear..**

 **Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

 **Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

...

..

.

Kyungsoo menoleh kesekitar dan tidak mendapati siapapun yang ia kenal. Jongin yang mendapati sosok Kyungsoo di sisi ruangan membulatkan matanya.

"Tuan Lee? Dimana keluarga Byun?" tanya Jongin . Tuan Lee menoleh dengan alis berkerut sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Mereka sudah diantarakan pulang beberapa saat lalu." Jongin mengernyit lalu segera menghampiri sosok Kyungsoo yang nampak cemas.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Dimana mereka? Aaah.. maksudku keluarga Byun, keluarga Baekhyun." Tanyanya dengan gugup.

"Mereka sudah pulang." Jawab Jongin penuh sesal. Kyungsoo terdiam sambil menatap Jongin dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sepertinya mereka melupakanmu." Ucap Jongin lagi.

"Tapi.. tapi .. bagaimana ini?" Kyungsoo terlihat gusar sambil melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Ikut aku!" Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo membawa lelaki itu menuju kelantai bawah , ke sebuah tempat gelap dibelakang istana.

"Ke-kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo takut. Jongin membalik tubuhnya lalu menyeringai.

"Menurutmu?"

…

..

.

Luhan menatap kepergian sang kakak lalu melirik Sehun. Sehun masih berdiri tegak sambil sesekali melirik Luhan. Ketika tidak ada yang bicara atau berinisiatif untuk memulai, Sehun memilih melangkah , hendak keluar dari ruangan.

Luhan menatap punggung Sehun yang menjauh lalu ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Yak! Berhenti kau Oh Sehun!" teriak Luhan. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik dengan malas. Namun sebelum dia benar-benar berbalik sebuah tangan mencengkram pipinya lalu sebuah benda lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

…

..

.

Kedua insan itu bahkan lupa dimana mereka berada sekarang. Mahkota Chanyeol terjatuh dan berguling hingga terhenti disebuah sepatu berhak tinggi mengkilap.

"Paduka?" Chanyeol menoleh dan bola matanya membulat melihat wanita dengan gaun berwarna biru berdiri diperbatasan balkon. Itu Permaisurinya. Orang yang telah mengkhianatinya dan pergi bersama musuhnya.

" _Ayo kita pulang! Aku sudah berhasil mengalahkan mereka."_

" _Paduka, maafkan aku! Aku mencintainya."_

…

..

.

 **Park Shita**

 **Present**

…

..

.

Chanyeol berdiri di balkon kamarnya, menatap kebawah dengan kedua tangan ia simpan di belakang tubuhnya. Banyak hal yang ia pikirkan salah satunya adalah bagaimana ia harus melakukan tugas yang diberikan ayahnya setelah beliau menyerahkan tahtanya pada dirinya.

Chanyeol bingung, ia tidak tahu hal mana yang harus dilakukan dan hal mana yang tidak. Ayahnya bilang setiap orang pasti memiliki masalah tersendiri dan setiap Raja pasti akan mengalami hal yang sama.

Tapi hal yang ayahnya katakan tentang sosok Ratu yang selalu berada dibelakang seorang Raja dan akan selalu memberikan dukungan atas apapun yang terjadi segera ditampik oleh Chanyeol.

Ratunya tidak pernah memberikan dukungan padanya, wanita itu hanya akan merajuk dan kemudian mulai melontarkan kalimat-kalimat kekesalan karena dirinya tidak kunjung hamil setelah bertahun-tahun pernikahan mereka.

" _Ini memalukan, aku menikahi seorang Raja dari Kerajaan terhebat di seluruh negeri, namun tidak bisa memberiku keturunan."_

" _Aku lelah, semua orang mulai membicarakan hal ini Paduka. Teman-teman bangsawanku selalu bertanya kapan aku akan memiliki seorang putra mahkota."_

" _Bahkan aku tidak masalah bila aku melahirkan seorang putri, setidaknya beri aku keturunan!"_

" _Tabib bilang bahwa aku baik-baik saja, bahwa rahimku tumbuh dengan baik, lalu kenapa kita tidak segera memiliki keturunan? Ibu Paduka selalu bertanya padaku, tentang ini, sungguh aku malu Paduka."_

" _Kenapa tidak Paduka mencari selir dan meniduri mereka, siapa tahu memang aku yang tidak bisa mengandung, atau…"_

" _Kenapa tidak Paduka biarkan aku tidur dengan lelaki lain, mereka tidak akan tahu bahwa anak yang aku kandung kelak bukan berasal dari Paduka."_

Ucapan-ucapan itu masih berbekas di benak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memang merasa tersinggung tapi ia tidak berhak untuk marah, kesalahan ada pada dirinya dan ia harus menerima itu dengan lapang dada sebagai seorang lelaki, sebagai seorang Raja.

Jika ditanya apa Chanyeol lelah, dia sungguh sangat lelah atas semua bisikan-bisikan yang sampai ketelinganya. Bahwa Kerajaan mereka terkena kutukan karena Sang Raja tidak bisa memberi keturunan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah, ia kemudian menatap telapak tangannya. Ia tidak pernah membunuh sejak kecil, bahkan ketika peperangan melawan Kerajaan musuh yang menculik Ratunya pun ia tidak membuat orang-orang itu mati, tapi ia tidak tahu kenapa Tuhan mengirimkan sebuah penderitaan padanya.

Chanyeol memang hidup dalam kesempurnaan, bahkan ditambah dengan memiliki seorang Ratu yang merupakan Ratu paling tercantik dari seluruh Ratu yang ada tidak membuatnya menjadi sempurna. Chanyeol merasa ada yang hilang, ketika ia memegang dadanya tidak ada yang salah disana, ketika Ratunya berkhianat ia tidak merasakan sakit, ia tidak patah hati, ia hanya merasa malu dan harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki hilang.

Joohyun bukanlah seseorang yang mengambil hatinya hingga membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa melupakan wanita itu, namun wanita itu telah merebut segalanya, karena wanita itu Chanyeol kehilangan apa yang pernah menjadi miliknya. Ayah, Ibu dan Kerajaannya.

Setiap malam bayangan wanita itu muncul, bukan kenangan tentang hari-hari yang mereka habiskan berdua yang kebanyakan adalah pembicaraan singkat di ruang rapat selebihnya mereka tidak pernah bicara, bahkan ketika berhubungan intim keduanya menolak untuk menatap satu sama lain.

Chanyeol, karena ia merasa bersalah telah meniduri seseorang yang tidak ia cintai dan Joohyun karena ia merasa kecewa dengan suaminya. Tidak ada yang istimewa, namun banyangan wanita itu selalu menjadi mimpi buruknya, ucapan wanita itu adalah racun untuk Chanyeol yang mengendap di dalam otaknya hingga saat ini. Dan hal yang paling Chanyeol syukuri adalah ketika wanita itu memutuskan untuk pergi, dari hidupnya, selamanya….

…

..

.

 **King's Little Husband**

 **Chapter 6**

…

..

.

"Paduka?" Chanyeol menoleh dan bola matanya membulat melihat wanita dengan gaun berwarna biru berdiri diperbatasan balkon. Itu Permaisurinya. Orang yang telah mengkhianatinya dan pergi bersama musuhnya.

"Paduka?" Chanyeol berkedip berulang kali.

"Paduka?" usapan pada pipinya membuatnya menoleh dan yang ada di depan matanya saat ini adalah sosok mungil berwajah cantik yang sangat ia cintai, yang terbaring pasrah dibawah kungkungan lengan kokohnya.

"Paduka? Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali menoleh kearah pembatas balkon dan ruang tengah dan tidak mendapati siapapun disana, selain mahkotanya yang tergelatak diatas lantai marmer.

"Uhh.." Baekhyun melepaskan penyatuan tubuh mereka dan sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya. Perlahan ia membalut tubuh telanjangnya dengan jubah Kebesaran milik Chanyeol, lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol yang bersikap aneh.

"Paduka apa terjadi sesuatu_" ucapan Baekhyun terputus karena Chanyeol dengan cepat memeluknya, sangat erat hingga Baekhyun nyaris kehabisan nafas.

"Pa..Paduka…aku..hhmmpptt…" Chanyeol melepaskan tubuh keduanya ketika Baekhyun benar-benar kehabisan nafasnya.

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menundukan wajahnya dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Paduka?" tanya Baekhyun kebingungan.

"Maaf karena saat kita bercinta tadi, aku membayangkan orang lain." Jantung Baekhyun seolah tertusuk dan air matanya hendak menggenang dikelopak matanya.

Rasanya menyakitkan, entah mengapa hatinya seperti ditikam ribuan jarum kecil tak kasat mata yang seolah terhubung dengan saraf di seluruh tubuhnya yang berakhir membuat air matanya jatuh mengalir.

"Si..siapa?" tanya Baekhyun. Suaranya bergetar, menggambarkan seberapa sakit hatinya, bahkan bibirnya pun enggan untuk berkompromi.

"Apa Luhan?" Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Joohyun." Suara berat itu menyapa dengan sebuah nama asing yang tidak pernah Baekhyun dengan sebelumnya. Joohyun?

"Siapa itu?" Tanya yang lebih kecil sambil mencoba waspada, waspada akan apapun yang selanjutkan keluar dari bibir Sang Raja.

"Mantan Ratuku." Seketika Baekhyun bungkam. Ia mencoba bangkit dengan tertatih membuat Chanyeol terkejut dan segera bangkit.

"Baekhyun!"

"Tidak! Jangan mendekat Paduka! Ini adalah hal paling menyakitkan daripada melihat Paduka menonton tari perut, aku…aku…hiks.." Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dan hendak berbalik sebelum Chanyeol menarik tangannya. Menarik yang lebih kecil untuk jatuh pada pelukannya.

"Baekhyun_"

"Maaf Paduka tapi aku tidak bisa berpura-pura bahwa aku baik-baik saja, ketika ini rasanya sangat menyakitkan, ini..sakit Paduka." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk dadanya lalu menghapus air matanya cepat, lagi dan lagi hingga meninggalkan ruam kemerahan diatas kulit putih selembut tofu miliknya.

"Aku tahu aku memang tidak pantas menggantikan posisi Ratu terdahulu, aku hanya lelaki miskin yang tidak tahu diri…hiks…hiks.. aku… kenapa ini rasanya sakit Paduka? Apa aku tidak sepantas itu hingga Paduka harus membayangkan orang lain ketika sedang bercinta bersamaku? Apa Paduka masih mencintainya?"

"TIDAK!" Chanyeol memekik membuat Baekhyun menoleh.

"Kau salah paham. Dia bukan muncul sebagai objek fantasi bercintaku, dia muncul sebagai mimpi burukku. Aku membayangkan dia berdiri disini tadi dan itu membuatku membeku sejenak." Baekhyun masih terisak sakit hatinya sungguh membuat otaknya tidak bekerja dengan baik.

"Paduka?" gumam Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol mendongak dan menatap Baekhyun dengan sejuta rasa penyesalan.

"Aku bersumpah Baek, aku tidak pernah membayangkan orang lain ketika bercinta denganmu, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, maafkan aku.." Baekhyun terdiam, sebenarnya ia sangat ingin marah tapi entah mengapa ada sebuah rasa yang membuatnya untuk percaya, untuk menyakini ucapan Sang Raja.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Chanyeol lagi dengan wajah penuh harapnya. Baekhyun bergeming, meremas jemarinya kuat dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir.

"Maafkan aku." Gumam Chanyeol sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Maaf telah menyakiti hatimu dan membuatmu menangis untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku bukan pria yang baik Baekhyun, maafkan aku." Ucap Chanyeol lagi. Perlahan Baekhyun berjalan mendekat lalu memeluk Chanyeol, ia terisak di dada bidang Sang Raja. Baginya, ia tak pantas untuk marah, ia tidak pantas menghakimi Sang Raja dengan perasaannya. Dia harus percaya, karena ia mencintai Chanyeol, mencintai Sang Raja melebihi apapun.

"Maaf karena telah salah sangka Paduka, maafkan aku." Ucap Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun lembut lalu mengusap air mata yang lebih kecil. Keduanya tersenyum sayang lalu kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

"Paduka?" gumam Baekhyun pelan ketika ciuman mereka baru saja terlepas.

"Ya sayang?" pipi Baekhyun kembali memerah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Apa Paduka sadar bahwa kita masih belum mengenakan celana?" ucapnya sambil terkikik geli dengan hidung memerah dan mata sembab. Chanyeol melirik kebawah lalu tersenyum.

"Kenapa harus?" tanya Chanyeol membuat kedua alis Baekhyun bertemu.

"Bukankah kita belum selesai." Ucap Chanyeol sambil dengan cepat mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan mendudukannya diatas pembatas balkon dengan memegang erat tubuh yang lebih mungil.

"Paduka!"

"Ssst! Aku tidak pernah mencoba hal ini. Ingin menjadi yang pertama?" pipi Baekhyun kembali bersemu merah, lalu dengan perlahan ia mengangguk pelan membuat Chanyeol tersenyum senang, lalu perlahan memasukan kembali miliknya yang sudah menegang beberapa detik lalu.

"Aaaahh…"

…

..

.

Sehun membeku bagai sebuah patung, menatap lurus ke kearah lantai ruangan. Luhan melangkah mundur sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan pipi memerah.

"Ck! Dasar payah." Ucap Luhan sambil mencibir. Ia mencoba mengalihkan rasa berdebarnya dengan menghina kelemahan Sehun seperti biasanya.

"Aku pikir dengan wajahmu yang sangar itu, kau ahli dalam berciuman, ternyata kau tidak lebih baik daripada bocah. Ckckckckck.. Jendral berhati dingin yang payah dalam berciuman. Itu nama barumu, pantas kau tidak memiliki kekasih sampai sekarang." Gumam Luhan sambil masih menatap remeh.

Melihat Sehun masih tidak merespon Luhan memilih untuk meninggalkan lelaki itu, namun sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tangannya dan menyeretnya dengan cepat menuju dinding, lalu membenturkan tubuhnya.

Sebelum sempat protes, bibirnya telah dibungkam dengan sangat ganas membuat Luhan terkejut, bahkan tangan Sehun bergerak dengan sangat cepat membuka satu per satu kancing kemejanya.

"Se..hmpppttt." iya tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk bicara karena Sehun telah menyesap bibirnya tanpa ampun. Bahkan tubuhnya telah disentuh dengan sangat kurang ajar, namun selain pasrah tidak ada yang bisa Luhan lakukan lagi. Ia hanya menyesal telah menghina Sehun yang nyatanya adalah seorang predator.

…

..

.

Di kegelapan malam seekor kuda melintas dengan cepat, membuat sosok mungil di belakang sang penunggang hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya membuat si penunggang itu tersenyum kecil.

"Kau takut?" tanya Jongin dan mendapat sebuah anggukan pelan dari yang lebih kecil.

"Jangan takut! Aku akan menjamin keselamatanmu." Ucap Jongin lalu kembali mempercepat laju kudanya.

Kyungsoo hanya menurut, ia semakin mempererat pelukannya dan ketika sebuah telapak tangan hangat menyentuh permukaan punggung tangannya, sesuatu yang hangat seperti merambat menuju pipinya.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Jongin lagi dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Kuda itu terhenti seketika membuat Kyungsoo kembali ketakutan. Jongin melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo perlahan membuat yang lebih kecil kebingungan, sebelum sempat bertanya Jongin telah melompat turun membuat Kyungsoo sedikit panik.

HAP

Dalam hitungan detik Jongin kembali melompat naik lalu duduk dibelakang Kyungsoo, ia melepas kancing jubahnya, lalu merapatkan tubuh keduanya dan mengaitkannya lagi.

"Sekarang kau akan merasa hangat." Bisik Jongin sebelum akhirnya kembali melajukan kudanya yang berpacu sama cepat dengan kerja jantungnya. Jongin yakin ini karena udara yang dingin, bukan karena sosok yang duduk didepannya sambil menundukan wajah. Jongin yakin ada yang salah, tapi ia tidak menolak untuk mengatakan bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta.

 _Karena aku tidak percaya cinta._

 _Karena aku terlahir bukan karena cinta._

…

..

.

Baekhyun menatap kearah buku yang dipegangnya namun semenjak tadi ia hanya tersenyum seorang diri, membuat Tzuyu menatapnya bingung.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi semalam, Tuan?" tanya Tzuyu. Baekhyun mendongak lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan segera menutup wajahnya dengan buku sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

Tzuyu tersenyum lalu menarik buku Baekhyun turun untuk mendapati wajah memerah sang Tuan muda.

"Boleh aku tahu?" tanya Tzuyu penasaran. Baekhyun berpikir sejenak menatap tepat ke dalam manik kecoklatan wanita cantik di depannya, sebelum akhirnya mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Tzuyu.

"Aku tidak tahu Paduka menyukai ini atau tidak ketika aku membiarkan orang lain tahu tentang percintaan kami." Satu alis Tzuyu tertarik keatas dan ia semakin penasaran.

"Kami mencoba gaya baru. Tebak dimana kami bercinta kemarin?" tanya Baekhyun. Tzuyu menjauhkan wajahnya, bersandar pada kursi sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan berpikir.

"Dilihat dari wajahmu aku yakin ini bukan tempat biasa. Kolam?"

"E-ekhm." Baekhyun menggeleng seperti bocah lima tahun. Tzuyu mendesis sambil memikirkan kemungkinan lain.

"Dapur istana?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, membayangkan mereka bercinta di depan para juru masak istana membuat pipinya bersemu dan ia cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Ah, aku tahu. Balkon?" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dari telinga ke telinga membuat Tzuyu menjentikan jemarinya.

"Yah! Aku benar. Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Tzuyu lalu menutup mulutnya ketika merasa pertanyaannya kurang sopan. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya seolah mengatakan bahwa pertanyaan itu bukan masalah.

"Menakjubkan. Jantungku berdetak kencang antara takut jatuh dan…dan…"

"Dan?"

"Dan keenakan." Tzuyu tertawa terbahak lalu mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas dan menarik tangannya ketika merasa ia kembali berlaku kurang sopan.

"Maafkan aku Tuan Muda."

"Tidak masalah Nona Tzuyu, semua saudariku selalu melakukan itu padaku. Ah, nona, jika kau mau kau bisa memanggilku dengan Baekhyun saja, itu terasa jauh lebih baik."

"Tidak mungkin Tuan muda, itu sangat tidak sopan."

"Eeeii.. anggap saja ini perintah." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum imut membuat Tzuyu mengangguk pelan.

"Ah, Tuan… maksudku Baekhyun. Berhubung sekarang kita sudah cukup akrab, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu, tapi ini tidak sopan dan_"

"Tanyakan saja! Aku akan menjawab."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu."

"Hmm.. aku selalu membayangkan ini sejak lama. Berapa…hmm..seberapa panjangkah milik Paduka?" Baekhyun membuka mulutnya lebar dengan mata tak berkedip membuat Tzuyu seketika menutup mulutnya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Apa kau membayangkan milik Paduka?" tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik, bibirnya mengupas keluar dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Ah, bukan maksudku seperti itu, hanya saja melihat betapa banyak selir Paduka aku jadi bertanya-tanya seberapa_"

"Sebesar ini." Tzuyu membulatkan matanya ketika Baekhyun menjulurkan kepalan tangannya dan membuat sebuah perpotongan di pertengahan tangannya.

"Benarkah?"

"Hei badut!" Kedua manusia itu menoleh dan menemukan sosok Luhan berdiri di ambang pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Tch! Kau bahkan menoleh ketika aku memanggilmu badut." Ucap Luhan sambil berjalan mendekat. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku menoleh bukan karena kau panggil badut, tapi karena kau yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa diundang." Luhan kembali berdecak lalu melirik Tzuyu sekilas dan memalingkan kembali wajahnya kearah Baekhyun.

"Kalian berdua! Lihat apa yang akan aku adukan pada Paduka saat dua orang seperti kalian membicarakan milik Paduka." Baekhyun dan Tzuyu membulatkan matanya dan menatap Luhan terkejut.

"Tidak, Luhan! Jangan coba-coba!"

"Kita lihat saja." Luhan mendorong kepala Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya berlari dan meninggalkan ruangan. Baekhyun sontak bangkit dan mengejar Luhan meninggalkan Tzuyu yang takut setengah mati.

Luhan berlari dikoridor sambil tertawa dan mengancam Baekhyun yang berlari dibelakang dengan kaki pendeknya.

"Luhan, jangan lakukan itu!" Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca sambil mengejar Luhan di depannya, ia takut jika Chanyeol akan marah besar karena menceritakan masalah pribadi mereka pada orang lain.

"Luhan aku mohon!" ucap Baekhyun. Luhan menoleh kebelakang sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari lebih cepat. Sehun yang sedang mengawasi pasukannya menoleh ketika mendengar suara ribut dikoridor istana membuat satu alisnya terangkat mendapati dua orang yang saling kejar-kejaran itu adalah orang yang ia kenal. Si Pangeran nakal dan Si lelaki milik Paduka yang cengeng, sebuah kombinasi sempurna yang menyebalkan.

"Lihat, apa reaksi Paduka?" ucap Luhan sambil masih berlari. Baekhyun masih mengejar dan wajahnya memerah menahan air matanya yang hendak jatuh.

"Chanyeol, aku masuk." Ucap Luhan ketika mendorong pintu dan melarang dua penjaga istana untuk mencegatnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya ketika melihat Luhan berlari masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan segera berdiri dibelakangnya dan lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat sosok lain yang menyusul dengan nafas terengah dan wajah memerah.

"Luhan ja_" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika Luhan menyeringai dan berdiri dibelakang Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun? Apa kau baru saja berlari?" tanya Chanyeol ketika melihat Baekhyun terengah-engah. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya takut sambil memegang perutnya ketika baru teringat bahwa ia sedang mengandung.

"Pa-Paduka."

"Chanyeol, ada yang ingin aku katakan." Ucap Luhan sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah jahilnya lalu merendahkan tubuhnya dan berbisik di telinga Chanyeol, membuat tubuh Chanyeol menegang dan menatap lurus kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkejut melihat ekspresi Chanyeol, ia meremas pakaiannya takut dan kakinya bergetar hebat.

"Baekhyun? Apa itu benar?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya. Bibir Baekhyun bergetar, lalu ia menangis dan terduduk diatas lantai.

"Huwee…maafkan aku Paduka, maafkan aku, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Maafkan aku Paduka. Aku tidak akan menceritakan pada orang lain tentang percintaan kita. Jangan marah, aku mohon…hiks..hiks.."

"Oooops!" Luhan menutup mulutnya dan Chanyeol menoleh kearah Luhan dengan satu alis terangkat lalu kembali kearah Baekhyun dengan wajah terkejut. Ia bangkit lalu berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan berjongkok di depan si kecil.

Perlahan tangan Chanyeol mengusap air mata Baekhyun lalu mengelus pipi putih itu dengan lembut.

"Jadi kau menceritakan pada orang lain tentang masalah pribadi kita?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya membuat Baekhyun semakin takut.

"Ma-maafkan aku Paduka." Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi basah Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau pikir aku akan marah karena itu pada sosok manis sepertimu?" Baekhyun terdiam, isakannya terhenti dan ia menatap Chanyeol bingung lalu melirik kearah Luhan yang menahan tawa.

"Tapi..tadi..ketika Luhan berbisik, Paduka terlihat…"

"Itu karena_" Chanyeol menoleh kearah Luhan yang tersenyum bodoh dibelakang.

"Luhan mengatakan bahwa_" Chanyeol berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun membuat sosok itu menengang dan Chanyeol kembali memberikan ciuman disana sebelum akhirnya membantu Baekhyun yang seolah kehilangan raganya untuk bangkit.

"Luhan, bukankah kau pulang hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol, seketika membuat senyuman Luhan luntur. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah meja Chanyeol lalu menorehkan telunjuknya sepanjang garis meja dengan wajah tertunduk dan kecewa.

"Tidak bisakah aku tinggal lebih lama? Atau bagaimana bila aku pindah kemari." Chanyeol tertawa sambil mendekat, ia mengelus rambut Luhan pelan.

"Istana ini selalu terbuka untukmu, tapi aku bisa apa jika kakakmu sudah menitipkan pesan." Luhan masih tertunduk dan nampak sedih. Chanyeol kembali tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Luhan.

"Kembalilah kemari jika kau merindukan istana ini. Kami selalu menerimamu." Ucap Chanyeol. Luhan mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap Chanyeol dalam.

"Aku akan selalu merindukan Istana ini." Ucap Luhan, Chanyeol menyentuh hidung Luhan seperti yang selalu ia lakukan untuk menghibur sepupunya itu.

"Maka datanglah kemari!"

"Tapi bagaimana bila aku merindukanmu?" tanya Luhan membuat Chanyeol terdiam lalu melirik Baekhyun yang masih nampak kehilangan nyawanya.

"Kemari!" Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya dan membiarkan Luhan menubruk tubuhnya. Luhan menghirup aroma Chanyeol, aroma yang selalu ia sukai semenjak ia masih kecil. Chanyeol selalu harum dan aromanya menunjukan seberapa kuat dan berkuasanya ia.

"Aku menyayangimu Chanyeol."

"Ya aku pun. Tapi Luhan."

"Hm?" Luhan menatap wajah Chanyeol bingung ketika tubuh mereka telah berpisah.

"Apa kata itu tidak kah lebih tepat ditujukan untuk Jendral Oh?" Seketika wajah Luhan merona merah mengingat hal yang mereka lakukan semalam. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut Luhan lagi.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura, kalian sudah seharusnya menyatakan perasaan masing-masing."

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucap Luhan lalu membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapati Baekhyun yang menatap kearahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong selamat untuk tanda merah pertamamu." Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan tubuhnya menegang, lalu ia berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol kesal.

"Jangan antar kepergianku!" ucap Luhan lalu berjalan dengan cepat menuju keluar ruangan. Baekhyun menoleh melihat kepergian Luhan, sebelum akhirnya sebuah dehaman membuat tubuhnya menegang.

"Baekhyun? Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh pelan lalu membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Aku akan mengantarkan kepergian Luhan, aku permisi Paduka." Ucap Baekhyun cepat lalu berlari meninggalkan ruangan.

"Baekhyun! Jangan berlari!"

"Maaf Paduka." Ucap Baekhyun menghentikan acara berlarinya, lalu mengambil langkah cepat meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol membuat Sang Raja menggeleng pelan.

…

..

.

Luhan berdiri di depan sebuah kereta kuda mewah milik Kerajaannya. Ia menatap empat orang di depannya dan beberapa pelayan yang menundukan kepala.

"Aku sudah bilang kalian tidak usah mengantarku, kenapa masih berdiri disini." Ucap Luhan angkuh, ia membuang wajahnya namun semua tahu bahwa lelaki itu sedang menahan air matanya.

"Hei, sudahlah!" ucap Jongin sambil menepuk pundak Luhan pelan. Luhan segera memeluk Jongin cepat membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun terkejut.

"Hiks.. Kenapa kau berkata seolah-olah aku ini orang lemah. Jangan membuatku terlihat cengeng Jongin, aku membencimu." Ucap Luhan dan Jongin menghela nafas sambil mengarahkan tangannya untuk menepuk pundak Luhan sebelum akhirnya pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Kau! Badut kecil, mesin penghasil bayi! Kemari!" ucap Luhan sambil mengibaskan tangannya dan Baekhyun mendekat. Ia segera menarik Baekhyun yang memeluknya erat.

"Kau! Berjanjilah untuk menjaga kandungan ini dengan baik, seluruh orang menantikan kehadirannya. Aku akan datang ketika bayi ini lahir, dan di pesta nanti aku akan mendatangkan penari perut lagi." Baekhyun memukul pundak Luhan pelan.

"Tentu, setelah kau melahirkan kau akan menjadi gendut dan jelek, perutmu akan berlemak dan Chanyeol tidak akan suka melihatnya, jadi penari perut akan memberikan penyegar untuk Chanyeol." Baekhyun mendorong Luhan sambil menatapnya kesal dan Luhan hanya terkekeh dengan mata basahnya.

"Untuk itu jaga dia! Jangan biarkan orang lain merebut apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu, dan jika kau lengah aku akan kembali untuk merebut Chanyeol."

"Kau! Pergilah!" bentak Baekhyun dan Luhan tertawa lalu kembali memberikan pelukan.

"Chanyeol~" Luhan merengek manja sambil melirik Sehun yang menatapnya datar. Chanyeol mendekat dan Luhan segera memeluk tubuh Sang Raja.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu, kau akan selalu menjadi satu-satunya orang yang pantas berada di dalam hatiku. Kau cinta pertamaku, kau_"

"Luhan." Bisik Chanyeol meminta lelaki itu untuk berhenti. Tapi Luhan terkekeh dan melirik Sehun , seolah menantang.

"Kau berbeda Chanyeol, kau pemberani, kau bukanlah seorang pengecut. Itu kenapa aku menyukaimu." Ucap Luhan lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Jongin melirik Sehun yang tidak memberikan reaksi apapun, sementara Chanyeol mengelus rambut Luhan sebelum akhirnya kembali mundur.

Setelahnya Luhan menatap Sehun beberapa detik namun tidak ada pergerakan diantara keduanya membuat tiga orang lainnya menghela nafas. Luhan kembali memasang wajah angkuhnya.

"Kau Jendral menyebalkan, selamanya aku akan membencimu. Ingat itu!" tunjuk Luhan pada Sehun yang hanya terdiam tanpa memberikan respon. Luhan berbalik hendak masuk ke dalam keretanya sebelum sebuah tangan menariknya dan menabrakan dirinya di badan kereta lalu sebuah ciuman kuat membungkam bibirnya.

Seluruh orang dibuat terkejut dengan pergerakan Sehun dan bagaimana dua orang itu berciuman. Baekhyun mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan Chanyeol memeluk tubuh itu pelan dan Jongin membulatkan matanya terkejut melihat reaksi Sehun yang tidak terduga.

"Wow.." serunya seorang diri tidak pernah menyangka sahabat kecilnya yang pendiam bisa melakukan hal luar biasa seperti itu.

Ciuman mereka terlepas dan nafas keduanya terengah.

"Aku bukanlah pengecut, aku hanya seseorang yang selalu berpikir dua kali sebelum bertindak." Ucap Sehun membuat Luhan yang masih terkejut segera tersenyum.

"Tapi jika kau berpikir terlalu lama, kau akan kehilangan kesempatan." Ucap Luhan.

"Ketepatan waktu adalah prioritasku." Sahut Sehun masih dalam posisi intim mereka.

"Jadi ini adalah waktu yang tepat menurutmu?" tanya Luhan.

"Ya."

"Untuk?"

"Mengucapkan selamat tinggal." Senyum Luhan luntur, ia mendorong tubuh Sehun, namun Sehun menahannya dan lelaki itu tersenyum setelah sekian lama. Sebuah senyuman yang Luhan rindukan.

"Aku mencintaimu, kembalilah kapan-kapan." Ucap Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum. Lalu bibir itu kembali bertautan.

Jongin melirik kearah Chanyeol dan keduanya tersenyum, akhirnya dua hati yang keras itu bisa disatukan, semua hanya masalah waktu, karena apapun akan indah pada waktunya.

Mengingat akan keindahan mata Chanyeol beralih pada Baekhyun yang masih menatap kearah Luhan dan Sehun dengan tatapan takjub, membuat Chanyeol semakin jatuh ke dalam pesona remaja itu.

Chanyeol menundukan wajahnya lalu berbisik.

"Aku kosong siang ini." Tubuh Baekhyun kembali menegang, mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Chanyeol.

"Ta-tapi Paduka aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu." Ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Tapi wajahmu berkata seperti kau sangat menginginkannya. Ayo!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun pelan dan lelaki itu hanya mengikuti Rajanya tanpa membantah.

Jongin menoleh kesekitar dan tidak menemukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bahkan setengah pelayan telah menghilang, ia melirik kearah Sehun dan Luhan yang masih memadu kasih lalu ia menggeleng dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

Ia tidak tahu jika cinta bisa membuat kedua sahabatnya berubah, itu bagus tapi Jongin tidak yakin apakah cinta benar-benar membawa kebahagiaan. Ia terlahir dari rahim seorang selir istana.

Siapapun tahu antara Raja dan selir tidak ada sebuah perasaan cinta yang muncul ketika mereka melakukan sebuah hubungan intim, dan itulah bagaimana dirinya terlahir. Tanpa cinta, hanya nafsu semata untuk itu ia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan cinta.

Banyak pepatah mengatakan tentang cinta yang membawa kebahagiaan, tapi Jongin tidak pernah merasakan cinta yang benar-benar tulus selain dari ibunya sendiri. Cinta yang lain dimatanya terlihat konyol.

Ia menggeleng lagi sambil melangkah dan sebuah benda menyentuh ujung jemarinya yang berada di dalam saku celananya.

Ia mengelurkan benda tersebut, sebuah gelang berwarna hitam dengan bandul seekor burung merpati berwarna perak.

" _Aku tidak memiliki apapun sebagai bentuk terima kasihku, tapi…ini…ambilah!"_

" _Gelang?"_

" _Ya, aku tahu ini tidak berharga karena aku membuatnya dengan tanganku sendiri, awalnya ini akan aku berikan pada Baekhyun sebagai lambang persahabatan."_

" _Kenapa merpati?"_

" _Merpati melambangkan kesetiaan dan cinta yang tulus. Aku punya satu dan sekarang kau menyimpan yang lainnya. Semoga kau menyukai ini."_

Jongin tersenyum ketika mengingat bagaimana bibir berbentuk hati itu tersenyum lembut dan Jongin juga masih ingat bagaimana dunia seolah bergerak lambat ketika sosok itu tersenyum kearahnya.

 _Tidak. Itu bukan cinta._

Jongin pikir jika lelaki itu pasti seorang penyihir.

 _Ya. Seorang penyihir yang mengambil alih hati dan isi kepalanya._

…

..

.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang terbaring dibawahnya dengan wajah kelelahan. Ia menopang bobot tubuhnya pada perut Chanyeol.

"Paduka~" gumam Baekhyun, Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menatap Baekyun sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa berhenti? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Menguasai kegiataan bercinta kita? Mengambil alih semuanya? Aku milikmu sekarang Baek." Baekhyun merona dan mengutuk Luhan atas ucapan yang lelaki itu sampaikan hingga ia harus berakhir seperti sekarang.

"Aku…"

"Kenapa? Apa kau lelah?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan Chanyeol tersenyum lalu ia bangkit dan membalik tubuh Baekhyun menjadi dibawahnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang biarkan aku yang menguasai keadaan." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya kembali bergerak dan menumbuk hingga pada bagian paling dalam.

…

..

.

Usia kandungan Baekhyun telah menginjak empat bulan dan kini perutnya sudah mulai terlihat, beberapa pakaiannya mulai sempit dan Chanyeol memerintahkan para penjahit kerajaan untuk membuatkan pakaian yang lebih nyaman untuk si mungil.

Pipi Baekhyun terlihat semakin tembab dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol selalu gemas dan berakhir dengan menggigit pipi itu ketika baru bangun di pagi hari.

Tidak hanya itu, lelaki mungil itu bahkan menjadi semakin manja dan selalu ingin berada di dekat Chanyeol membuat Sang Raja kadang-kadang kewalahan namun ia mencoba maklum.

Seiring dengan bertambahnya usia kandungan Baekhyun dan tingginya resiko yang kemungkinan terjadi, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengurangi kegiatan Baekhyun. Ia hanya diperkenankan mengikuti kelas merawat bayi dan kelas melukis.

Bahkan ia semakin terbatas untuk sekedar bermain-bermain dihalaman istana, Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin Baekhyun celaka dan membahayakan nyawa bayi dan nyawanya sendiri. Hal itulah yang membuat Baekhyun selalu merasa kebosanan, bahkan ia sering kali mencoba mengelabuhi penjaga namun Jongin dan Sehun selalu berhasil menemukannya.

"Ah, membosankan." Ucap Baekhyun kesal. Sehun yang duduk di sudut ruang baca melirik sosok itu lalu kembali beralih pada bukunya.

"Baca hal yang menarik! Itu akan mengurangi rasa bosanmu." Ucap Sehun. Baekhyun mendongak dan berdecih tidak terlalu terkejut dengan ucapan Sehun yang cukup panjang dan terdengar lebih bersahabat ketimbang biasanya, Jongin berkata itu karena Sehun sedang jatuh cinta.

"Bagian mana yang menarik dari semua tulisan ini? Jendral Oh, biarkan aku berjalan-jalan keluar."

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Baekhyun datar, sebelum kembali membaca bukunya.

"Tidak."  
"Ayolah! Aku merasa seperti dipenjara."

"Diam! Dan kembali lanjutkan kegiatan membacamu."

"Tidak mau." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan membuang wajahnya kesal. Sehun mendesah namun memilih mendiamkan lelaki itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun ketika Baekhyun bangkit

"Menemui Paduka." Sehun membulatkan matanya dan segera melompat dari duduknya untuk menghadang Baekhyun.

"Minggir!"

"Tidak bisa, kau tidak bisa menemui Paduka, Paduka sedang mengadakan pertemuan penting."

"Aku bisa menunggu." Sahut Baekhyun ketus.

"Tunggu disini!"

"Tidak mau, disini menyesakkan. Aku tidak suka."

"Kau_" Sehun menghela nafasnya dan kembali menatap Baekhyun, namun yang lebih muda hanya balas menatap marah.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Paduka, kenapa aku dilarang?"

"Tidak sekarang."

"Aku ingin sekarang!" bentak Baekhyun sambil mencoba menerobos. Sehun geram dan mendorong tubuh Baekhyun, hingga lelaki itu terhuyung beberapa langkah.

"Kau~" Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, ia memegang lengannya yang terasa sakit.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Paduka, kenapa kau sangat kejam? Bayiku merindukan ayahnya…hiks.." Sehun kembali menghela nafas lelah dan merutuki kebodohannya karena telah diperdaya oleh Jongin untuk menjaga Baekhyun dimana seharusnya itu adalah tugas lelaki itu.

"Ikut aku!" Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun mencoba melepaskannya ketika dirinya diseret. Langkah mereka terburu-buru dan Baekhyun masih meronta dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf, kalian tidak bisa masuk." Ucap salah satu dari empat penjaga yang berjaga di depan sebuah pintu yang hanya tertutup tirai. Itu adalah ruangan pertemuan kecil untuk tamu Kerajaan yang biasanya diadakan setahun atau dua tahun sekali.

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya cemberut sambil menatap perutnya, Sehun melirik ekspresi yang lebih kecil dan sejenak merasa iba.

"Ayo kita pergi darisini!" ucap Sehun menarik pelan tangan Baekhyun, dan remaja itu mengikuti tanpa perlawanan.

"Hahahaha.. itu bagus Paduka Chanyeol." Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara beberapa orang tertawa dari dalam. Ia menoleh dan mencoba mengintip dari sela tirai yang sedikit tersingkap.

Bola mata Baekhyun membulat ketika melihat di dalam sana para Raja dan Ratu mereka sedang menikmati makanan dan banyak gelas anggur diatas meja.

"Mereka berpesta?" tanya Baekhyun. Sehun terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Terkadang mereka akan mengadakan pesta kecil diakhir pertemuan." Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya.

"Dan para Raja ditemani Ratu mereka?" tanyanya lagi dan Sehun mengangguk sekali.

"Lalu Paduka hanya seorang diri?" tanya Baekhyun dan Sehun dengan terpaksa kembali mengangguk.

"Ini tidak adil." Ucap Baekhyun setelahnya penuh antusias membuat Sehun meliriknya dengan kernyitan.

"Aku akan menemani Paduka."

"Tidak!" Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun yang hendak masuk dan membawanya menjauh dari pintu tersebut. Baekhyun meringis dan tubuhnya ditabrakan ke dinding dengan tidak terlalu keras.

"Jangan bodoh! Kau hanya akan mempermalukan Paduka!"

"Tapi aku_"

"Kau pikir jika kau masuk kau akan diperkenalkan sebagai siapa hah? Ratu? Itu tidak mungkin. Ingatlah siapa dirimu, dimana posisimu, Paduka hanya terlalu baik padamu." Baekhyun tersentak, bibirnya terbuka tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ia menundukan wajahnya dan beringsut mundur hingga lebih merapat ke dinding koridor.

"Kau benar, a-aku bukan siapa-siapa." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah tertunduk dan suara bergetar yang membuat Sehun sedikit menyesal dengan ucapannya, ia hanya tidak tahu dengan cara apalagi harus menghadapi sifat keras kepala Baekhyun.

Suara berisik mulai terdengar mendekat dan ternyata para tamu undangan telah berjalan meninggalkan ruangan satu per satu. Seluruh pelayan memberi hormat termasuk Sehun dan Baekhyun yang membungkukan tubuhnya.

Perlahan para Raja dan Ratu itu mulai berlalu melewati mereka sambil tetap bercakap satu sama lain. Hingg seorang Raja yang berada paling akhir menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jendral Oh. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucap Raja itu ramah. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Hanya sedikit berpatroli Paduka." Ucap Sehun sopan. Raja itu tersenyum lembut lalu beralih pada sosok Baekhyun yang masih menundukan wajahnya dengan bahu bergetar.

"Kau, aku rasa wajahmu familiar." Ucap Raja itu dan Sang Ratu ikut memperhatikan.

"Paduka benar." Ucap Sang Ratu.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya anak muda?" tanya Sang Raja. Baekhyun mendongak sejenak dengan mata memerahnya.

"Maaf Paduka sepertinya anda salah orang, aku hanya seorang pelayan disini. Aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku permisi." Ucap Baekhyun lalu melenggang pergi setelah memberi hormat. Sang Raja dan Sang Ratu saling pandang dengan raut wajah bingung. Sehun yang terkejut dengan ucapan Baekhyun hanya membungkukan tubuhnya memberi hormat.

"Maafkan dia Paduka, permisi." Ucap Sehun lalu segera berlari menyusul Baekhyun setelah memberi hormat.

Ia berlari dengan cepat menyusuri koridor namun tidak menemukan sosok mungil Baekhyun dimana pun. Sehun mulai panik dan kemudian mencari lagi kesekitar tempat pertemuan namun ia tidak juga menemukan Baekhyun.

"Hei ada apa?" tanya Jongin saat mereka berpapasan dikoridor istana.

"Baekhyun hilang."

"Apa? Kau bercanda?" tanya Jongin namun Sehun tak menjawab, ia segera mencari sosok Baekhyun lagi , takut jika remaja itu akan melakukan hal yang akan membahayakan janinnya.

Baekhyun duduk diatas ranjang di dalam kamarnya, sambil terisak. Entah mengapa ia kembali merasakan perasaan yang sama, hatinya seperti tercabik mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia tahu Sehun tidak bermaksud, tapi apa yang Sehun katakana adalah benar. Paduka-nya hanya terlalu baik padanya.

Lelah menangis, Baekhyun memilih berbaring dan perlahan ia jatuh tertidur. Isakan masih terdengar sesekali ketika ia menarik nafas, namun perlahan berubah menjadi deru nafas yang lembut.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun dengan sedikit perasaan lega saat seorang pelayan memberitahukan jika Baekhyun berada di dalam kamarnya sejak sejam tadi dan urung untuk keluar dan rasa khawatirnya akibat laporan Sehun yang mengatakan Baekhyun menghilang segera sirna saat melihat sosok itu sedang terbaring diatas ranjang sambil mendengkur halus.

Chanyeol mendekat dan menaikki ranjang Baekhyun, lalu memilih menatap sejenak wajah cantik dan menggemaskan itu. Jemarinya terangkat untuk mengusap surai lembut yang lebih kecil lalu melayangkan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir sedikit terbuka sosok itu.

"Eungh.." Baekhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya dan itu membawa senyuman Chanyeol semakin lebar. Perlahan mata sipit itu terbuka dan yang lebih kecil terkejut mendapati Sang Raja berada begitu dekat dengannya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menjauhkan wajahnya, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam, lalu pandangan matanya merendah dan raut wajahnya tidak menunjukan sebuah semangat.

"Baik, Paduka. Paduka?" tanya Baekhyun mencoba terlihat biasa saja. Chanyeol tidaklah bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada lelaki mungilnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan mata mereka kembali bertemu. Kali ini Chanyeol dapat melihat mata sembab Baekhyun membuat senyuman hangatnya hilang.

"Jendral Oh bilang kau menghilang tadi." Baekhyun kembali menundukan wajahnya dan mulai berpikir.

"Aku merasa bosan di ruang baca, jadi aku memilih kabur untuk bisa ke kamar. Jendral Oh terlalu mengawasi ku dengan ketat." Bohongnya. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mulai merebahkan tubuhnya menyamping.

Jemari Chanyeol bergerak untuk masuk ke dalam kemeja Baekhyun, lalu mengelus perut buncit itu.

"Kau tahu betapa cemasnya aku saat mereka berkata kau menghilang?" Baekhyun membuang pandangannya tidak berani menatap Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku Paduka."

"Kau tahu kenapa aku sangat mencemaskanmu hingga rasanya kakiku melemas?" Baekhyun masih menunduk menghindari tatapan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku Paduka."

"Berhenti minta maaf, dan jawab aku!" Baekhyun terdiam lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Apa karena bayi ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya." Entah mengapa jawaban itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit kecewa. Tentu saja Chanyeol benar, bayi itu jauh lebih penting ketimbang dirinya. Seharusnya Baekhyun tahu itu.

"Bayi ini salah satunya, tapi yang jauh lebih penting adalah karena aku takut kehilanganmu." Seketika Baekhyun menegang. Ia memberanikan diri menatap Chanyeol dan Sang Raja tersenyum lembut.

"Kau tahu kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi dan Baekhyun kembali menggeleng pelan membuat Chanyeol gemas dan menarik hidung yang lebih kecil.

"Karena aku mencintaimu Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu karena itu aku takut kehilanganmu." Ucap Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun masih terdiam tapi rasa sakitnya sedikitnya sedikit terobati.

"Paduka?"

"Hm?" sahut Chanyeol sembari memainkan surai lembut Baekhyun.

"Jika...jika aku dan bayi ini berada di tengah laut dan hanya salah satu yang bisa Paduka selamatkan, siapa diantara kami yang akan Paduka selamatkan?" Chanyeol cukup tersentak mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, namun ia kembali tersenyum tenang.

"Bayi itu"

"Oh." Ada nada kecewa terselip di balik ucapan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyadari itu.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan bayi itu dan aku akan menceburkan diri ke dalam laut untuk bisa mati bersamamu." Baekhyun terkejut mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, ia dengan cepat menarik leher Chanyeol dan memeluknya kuat membuat Chanyeol cukup terkejut.

"A-apa itu benar?" tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Tentu, kau bisa pegang ucapanku." Ucap Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukannya dan ia mengecup belakang kepala Chanyeol berulang kali.

"Paduka?" lagi Baekhyun bertanya setelah pelukan mereka terlepas. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya sangat kurang ajar dengan terus memanfaatkan kebaikan Sang Raja, namun hanya itu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menguatkan hatinya dan mengobati sakit hatinya.

"Apa jika Paduka bertemu dengan Raja dari Kerajaan lain nanti, Paduka akan memperkenalkanku sebagai …sebagai… apa… mungkin… Paduka…"

"Hei, perlahan! Bicara dengan pelan!"

"Maaf Paduka. A-aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa, katakan saja!"

"A-apa mungkin… apa mungkin… a..aku bisa menjadi se-seorang… Ratu?" tanya Baekhyun ragu sambil dengan sesekali melirik kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol terdiam dan Baekhyun merutuki ucapannya.

"Maafkan kelancanganku Paduka, maafkan aku sungguh. Anggap aku tidak pernah mengatakannya_"

"Baekhyun!"

"Maafkan aku, aku telah kurang ajar. Maaf Paduka, aku tidak bermaksud serakah, aku seharusnya tahu posisiku…maafkan aku_"

"Hei, Baekhyun_"

"Maafkan aku…maafkan aku…hiks…hiks.. aku tidak akan menanyakan itu lagi.. Ma_"  
"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menggetarkan tubuh Baekhyun agar lelaki itu berhenti mengoceh yang tidak jelas. Baekhyun tersentak dan ia terisak pelan merutuki kebodohan dan keserakahannya.

"Apa hal itu yang mengganjal dipikiranmu?"

"Maafkan aku!"

"Berhenti minta maaf! Baekhyun, dengarkan aku!" ucap Chanyeol tegas. Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya takut.

"Aku telah berjanji akan memberikanmu posisi yang layak suatu saat nanti. Aku telah berjanji dan aku akan menepatinya, suatu saat Baek, tapi untuk saat ini aku belum bisa. Tidak mudah menetapkan posisi seseorang di dalam Istana, kau harus mengerti!"

"A-aku mengerti Paduka. Maafkan aku!" ucap Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia mengelus surai lembut Baekhyun dan mengecup bibir terisak itu.

"Sayang, jangan menangis! Aku berjanji akan memberikan tempat yang layak untukmu. Tidak. Kau sudah berada di tempat yang tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya." Baekhyun mendongak dengan kerutan di keningnya.

"Disini, dihatiku. Taka da seorang pun yang bisa menggantikannya." Baekhyun tersenyum ditengah tangisnya dan Chanyeol pun ikut tersenyum.

"Untuk kedudukan sosial itu hanya masalah pengakuan orang-orang. Tapi untukku kau telah menempati posisi yang utama. Kau selalu menjadi Ratuku, Baekhyun-ah." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol meski sedikit terhalang oleh perut buncitnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun lalu beralih memangut bibir tipis itu dalam sebuah ciuman yang menuntut. Satu tangan Chanyeol menarik kaki Baekhyun agar terjalin dengan kakinya, dan tangannya yang lain menjalar dan meremas pantat Baekhyun.

"Hei, sudah berapa lama kita tidak bercinta sayang?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lalu bibir kecilnya mulai terbuka.

"Lima belas hari, Paduka"

"Wow, kau menghitungnya?" Baekhyun membuang wajahnya yang memerah dan Chanyeol mengecup perpotongan leher Baekhyun yang terlihat.

"Ayo kita lakukan! Kau mau?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk malu tanpa mau menatap kearah mata Chanyeol.

"Kau merindukannya?" kembali Baekhyun mengangguk dan semburat merah muncul lagi ketika tangannya dibawa untuk menyentuh milik Sang Raja.

"Tatap aku Baek! Tatap aku dan jawab dengan benar."

"Ya Paduka, aku mau dan aku merindukannya, sentuh aku Paduka!" Chanyeol tersenyum lalu bangkit. Ia melepaskan jubah dan juga seluruh pakaiannya dan Baekhyun juga bangkit untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Baekhyun menutup perutnya ketika Chanyeol menatap benda itu cukup lama. Ia menaikki ranjang dan menyelimut tubuhnya dengan cepat, merasa malu dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang tidak lagi terlihat ramping.

"Aku tahu aku terlihat gemuk dan tidak menarik dengan perut buncit ini Paduka. Maaf karena telah membuat selera Paduka berkurang." Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya terkejut dengan penuturan Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu terlalu sensitive dengan banyak hal akhir-akhir ini.

"Siapa bilang itu tidak menarik, itu membuatku semakin berhasrat untuk bercinta denganmu, apa kau pernah dengar 'orang hamil terlihat lebih menggairahkan saat diatas ranjang?'" Baekhyun mendongak dan Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menaikki ranjang.

"Ayo kita mulai sayang!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menyingkap selimut Baekhyun dan merebahkan tubuh yang lebih kecil sebelum akhirnya bibir tebal Chanyeol bergerak untuk mengecupi seluruh permukaan tubuh Baekhyun tanpa sisa.

Baekhyun menggeliat merasakan bagaimana bibir itu menyentuh seluruh permukaan kulitnya dan ketika itu sampai pada paha bagian dalamnya ia meremas sprei dengan sangat kuat.

"Menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dengan kedua mata tertutup dan bibir yang terbuka. Baekhyun semakin melebarkan pahanya menginginkan sentuhan lebih dan lebih lagi dari Sang Raja.

Chanyeol yang mengerti segera mengelus permukaan lubang berkerut Baekhyun, lalu perlahan memasukan satu jarinya.

"Aaaah.." Baekhyun menggigit ujung jarinya ketika merasakan sebuah kenikmatan, sedikit perih memang namun kenikmatan jauh lebih mendominasi. Baekhyun memegang perut buncitnya ketika Chanyeol telah mempersiapkan miliknya.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat bagaimana mata sayu si mungil mengerjap kearahnya seperti seorang anak kecil menantikan hadiahnya.

"Kita akan bermain lembut." Ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan terpaksa mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia ingin permainan yang sedikit kasar, namun ketika Sang Raja menginginkan bermain lembut maka Baekhyun hanya mampu mengiyakan.

"Aku tidak ingin membahayakannya." Gumam Chanyeol lagi ketika dapat membaca raut kecewa yang lebih kecil. Baekhyun mengangguk dan kembali membuka lebar kedua kakinya.

Chanyeol memompa penisnya sebentar sebelum menggesekan benda tegak itu pada permukaan lubang Baekhyun, dan setelah ia merasakan sebuah sedotan cukup kuat dari yang lebih kecil Chanyeol memasukan miliknya.

"Akh!" Chanyeol meraih jemari Baekhyun dan mengaitkannya ketika Baekhyun merintih kesakitan. Posisi Chanyeol bersimpuh di depan Baekhyun memudahkannya untuk melihat bagaimana benda miliknya menerobos masuk lubang berwarna merah muda itu.

"Bolehkah?"

"Silahkan Paduka…aahhh!" Baekhyun kembali mendesah ketika Chanyeol mulai bergerak. Sebuah gerakan yang sangat pelan namun mampu menusuk dalam. Seiring pergerakan yang semakin cepat, Chanyeol berusaha mengontrol hasratnya.

Tabrakan demi tabrakan yang terjadi membuat perut buncit Baekhyun bergoyang dan Chanyeol merasakan sebuah kecemasan. Dengan sedikit menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menyetubuhi Baekhyun dengan sekuat tenaga, Chanyeol perlahan memelankan gerakannya membuat Baekhyun menggeliat frustasi.

"Lebih…ahh..cepat Padukahhh.." ucap Baekhyun sambil masih memegang perutnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan sedikit mempercepat gerakannya, membuat tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik ketika otot anus Baekhyun berkontrasi.

Otot-otot timbul mulai terlihat disekitar perut Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membulatkan matanya ketika Baekhyun turut menggerakan tubuhnya.

"Jangan bergerak sayang, biar aku yang lakukan!" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak menurut kali ini, ia sedang mengejar kenikmatannya karena jujur gerakan yang lambat membuatnya semakin frustasi.

"Padukaahh..lebih cepathhh.." Baekhyun merengek membuat Chanyeol berusaha mati-matian tidak terhanyut oleh rasa gemasnya pada si mungil. Chanyeol sedikit merendah, tetap menjaga jarak antara tubuhnya dan perut Baekhyun, namun menghilangkan jarak antara bibirnya dan bibir yang lebih kecil.

Baekhyun membalas ciuman Chanyeol dan menarik leher Sang Raja membuat Chanyeol terkejut dan tetap berusaha menjaga bobot tubuhnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dalam hati melihat betapa Baekhyun sangat menginginkan sentuhannya.

Untuk itu Chanyeol berhenti membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut ketika penyatuan tubuh mereka dipisahkan.

"Paduka~" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada kecewa. Chanyeol berbaring disamping Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun kebingungan.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang mengendaraiku?" Raut sedih Baekhyun berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman lega. Ia perlahan bangkit dibantu Chanyeol, dan segera mendudukan dirinya di tubuh Sang Raja.

"Aku akan mendorong dari bawah, kau tidak perlu banyak bergerak." Ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mulai menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun. Posisi mereka membuat tusukan Chanyeol menancap lebih dalam dan Baekhyun kembali menutup matanya.

"Aaah…aahhh… Padukaahhh.." Baekhyun mulai menggila, ia masih memegang perutnya dan Chanyeol pun mengelus permukaan perut Baekhyun pelan.

"Pelan-pelan Baekhyun!"

"Ya..Padu_aaahhh…ahhh.." Chanyeol menutup matanya ketika merasakan jepitan Baekhyun semakin kuat dan miliknya sudah mengembung siap meledak. Baekhyun mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya, lalu menurunkannya dengan cepat dan kuat membuat tubuh Chanyeol bergetar dan sperma Sang Raja pun menyembur dengan kuat.

"Aaaahhhh…Baekhyun-ah."

"Padukaahhh.."

Keduanya berseru sambil menutup mata mereka menikmati orgasme masing-masing. Deru nafas keduanya terdengar bersahutan ketika sperma mereka telah keluar semua. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan yang lebih kecil pun membalasnya, lalu merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

"Kita akhirnya sampai disini. Aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan." Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera bangkit lalu berbaring disamping Chanyeol. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang masih mengatur nafas dan menatap kearah langit-langit kamarnya.

Perlahan tangan Chanyeol bergerak mengelus surai basah Baekhyun dan mendekatkan tubuhnya.

"Kau sangat cantik Baekhyun." Bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh lalu tersenyum dan menutup matanya merasakan belaian lembut dari tangan Sang Raja. Sejenak keduanya terhanyut dalam suasana hati masing-masing, hingga akhirnya mata Baekhyun terbuka dan Chanyeol menatapnya bingung.

"Paduka, boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tentu."

"Apapun?" Chanyeol berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Apapun."

"Paduka, aku ingin pulang. Aku merindukan rumahku" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam sejenak sambil menatap kearah mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah dan itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Tapi itu berbahaya Baekhyun. Kau sedang mengandung, kau akan menjadi ibu dari putra mahkota, akan banyak yang mengincarmu."

"Tapi mereka bahkan tidak mengenaliku saat itu Paduka, mereka tidak mungkin melihat wajahku secara jelas, lagipula di desa kami tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku, yang mereka tahu aku sedang pergi ke kota untuk tinggal dengan Sooyeon noona." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan.

" Tidak Baekhyun, untuk permintaanmu yang satu ini aku tidak bisa mengabulkannya. Itu cukup bahaya." Ucap Chanyeol penuh sesal.

"Paduka bisa meminta pengawal untuk menjagaku dari jauh. Aku mohon." Ucap Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan kembali menggeleng pelan.

"Atau minta Jendral Oh atau Jendral Kim, atau mereka berdua untuk menjagaku, aku tidak mengapa jika orang-orang menyebalkan seperti mereka berkeliaran disekitarku." Chanyeol menatap kearah mata Baekhyun, ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas dan tersenyum membuat senyuman terkembang di wajah yang lebih kecil.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya mempercayai mereka untuk menjaga kalian." Baekhyun semakin cemberut.

"Lalu kenapa bukan Paduka saja yang menjagaku?" gumam Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun tersentak dan ia menundukan wajahnya.

"Maafkan atas kelancanganku Paduka, aku hanya begitu merindukan tempat kelahiranku. Bukannya aku tidak menyukai berada disini dengan seluruh kemewahan yang Paduka berikan, tapi aku benar-benar merindukan mereka." Gumam Baekhyun penuh rasa kecewa.

Perlahan yang lebih kecil membalik tubuhnya dan tidur menyamping, membuat Chanyeol terdiam sejenak sambil memandangi punggung sempit itu.

"Baekhyun?"

"Selamat malam Paduka, lupakan tentang permintaanku. Aku sungguh minta maaf." Ucap Baekhyun lalu segera menutup matanya. Chanyeol menghela nafas, lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang yang lebih kecil dan berulang kali mengecup kepala si kecil.

Chanyeol seharusnya tahu betapa kuat dan berkuasanya ia, tapi nyatanya hanya dengan sebuah nada bersedih dan raut kecewa si lelaki Byun mampu menggoyahkan hatinya dan menjadi kelemahan utamanya.

Dua hari setelah malam itu, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk lepas dari seluruh tanggung jawabnya sejenak, melimpahkan semuanya pada beberapa anak buahnya sementara waktu sampai ia kembali dari Desa tempat Baekhyun berasal.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang ketika melihat ekspresi memekik Baekhyun dan wajah riangnya ketika dirinya memberitahukan kabar gembira itu bahwa ia akan pergi menemani Baekhyun pulang ke desanya selama dua hari lamanya. Hanya dua hari tidak lebih, Chanyeol menekankan dan Baekhyun mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Hanya dua hari." Ulang Baekhyun sambil terus mengecup bibir Chanyeol dengan semangat dan bertubi-tubi membuat yang lebih tua terkekeh geli.

Pagi itu mereka berangkat dengan sebuah kereta sederhana-Baekhyun tidak ingin mereka terlihat mencolok dengan kereta kuda istana yang berlapis emas-

Ditemani oleh Jongin yang bertugas sebagai kusir, mereka bertiga berangkat menuju rumah Baekhyun dengan pakaian sederhana dan tentu jubah coklat panjang milik mereka.

Baekhyun terlihat begitu senang dan tak henti-hentinya bercerita tentang desanya dan hal yang selalu ia lakukan ketika dulu masih berada di sana dan tidak melewatkan bagian ia yang suka menganggu Kyungsoo dan membuat sebuah peristiwa tidak terlupakan -membakar sebuah tenda Kerajaan-

"…dan aku akan menangkap ikan yang sangat banyak dengan tangan kosong. Apa Paduka percaya?" tanya Baekhyun menggebu-gebu di dalam kereta sambil memeluk lengan Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa tangan sekecil ini menangkap ikan?"

"Eiii~ Paduka hanya tidak tahu saja, tangan kecil ini mampu menakhlukan benda besar sekalipun. Di desa kami itu semua tumbuh dengan subur dan baik, ikan di sungai sangat banyak jadi memudahkanku untuk menangkap mereka dengan tangan kosong." Ucapnya lagi menggebu-gebu dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengelus surai hitam milik lelaki-nya.

"Ah! Aku jadi rindu melakukannya." Chanyeol segera melototkan matanya dan Baekhyun yang menyadari itu terkekeh pelan.

"Aku hanya bercanda."

"Bagus! Aku tidak ingin mendengarmu merengek agar aku membiarkanmu melakukannya disana, itu berbahaya_"

"Untukku dan bayiku. Aku tahu Paduka." Sahut Baekhyun cepat sebelum Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya. Chanyeol merasa gemas, dan ia berakhir dengan menarik dagu Baekhyun lalu membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman yang panas.

Baekhyun menggeliat dengan tangan menangkup wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tahu dirinya telah gila, ia telah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkan noda pada tubuh Baekhyun ketika membawa putra bungsu keluarga Byun yang bahkan belum bisa dikatakan dewasa ketika pulang.

Namun yang ia lakukan ini telah melanggar janjinya, karena dengan kurang ajarnya ia menurunkan kerah baju Baekhyun dan menyesapnya dengan kuat hingga menimbulkan tanda kemerahan yang kentara disana.

Berada di dalam kereta kuda membuatnya lebih leluasa untuk menyentuh setiap inchi tubuh Baekhyun, ketimbang dengan menunggang kuda. Ia bersyukur mendengar nasehat Tabib Shin tentang goncangan kuat yang akan membahayakan janin mereka bila menaiki kuda.

"Emmhh…" Baekhyun menahan desahannya ketika hisapan Chanyeol semakin kuat dan kemudian bibir tebal itu kembali mencium bibirnya yang sedang membengkak.

Mereka nyaris melanjutkan pada sesi yang jauh lebih parah jika saja kereta kuda itu tidak berhenti dan suara ringkikan kuda menyadarkan mereka.

"Paduka, kita telah sampai." Ucap Jongin sedikit berbisik dari balik pintu. Chanyeol menarik dirinya dari Baekhyun dan membantu yang lebih kecil untuk merapikan dirinya.

Ketika ia membantu Baekhyun turun, pintu kayu coklat dari rumah sederhana di depannya terbuka dan wajah seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan ekspresi terkejut menyambut.

"Ibu! Ibu! Lihat siapa yang datang!" teriaknya sambil berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Baekhyun berdiri dengan wajah tersenyum lebar di depan pintu rumah dan ketika seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dengan wajah terkejutnya, ia memekik dan segera belari untuk memeluk sang ibu.

"Baekhyun-ah!" ucap ibunya sambil terisak dan hal sama dilakukan Baekhyun juga.

"Ah, bayi kecil kami." Ucap empat saudarinya yang lain yang sudah muncul dari dalam rumah sambil memeluk tubuh adik bungsu yang mereka rindukan.

Ketika acara lepas rindu itu usai, barulah mereka menyadari dua sosok yang terabaikan sejak tadi. Kelima wanita itu memekik dan segera memberi hormat.

"Tidak! Tidak! Jangan seperti itu! Aku kemari bukan sebagai Raja kalian, dan aku tidak ingin orang lain tahu. Jadi panggil aku Chanyeol." Sepuluh pasang mata itu membulat sambil menatap Sang Raja tidak percaya dan Jongin hanya menghela nafas pelan.

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol lalu memeluk lengan Sang Raja, bergelayut manja sambil tersenyum senang.

"Mulai sekarang kalian panggil Paduka dengan sebutan Chanyeol oppa! Dan Ibu panggil Paduka dengan sebutan, nak Chanyeol." Ucapnya penuh bangga masih tidak mampu untuk menghilangkan ekspresi terkejut keluarganya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Kenapa? Bukan begitu, Padu_ eh maksudku Chanyeol hyung!" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Chanyeol mengusak rambut yang lebih kecil dan merendahkan wajahnya.

"Kau terlalu muda untuk memanggilku hyung, seharusnya kau memanggilku Paman." Ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Pa-paman?"

"Hm."

"Tidak-tidak! Aku tidak mau. Chanyeol hyung terdengar lebih baik, bahkan aku sempat berpikir memanggil Paduka dengan sebutan oppa. Oppa~" gumamnya dengan nada jenaka membuat orang-orang selain Chanyeol merasa canggung.

"Ka-kalau begitu silahkan masuk!" ucap Sungmin sopan dan memberi jalan. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak usah memperlakukanku terlalu istimewa Nyonya, anggap aku adalah teman Baekhyun yang berkunjung." Meski Sungmin mengangguk namun ia mana bisa dengan mudah menganggap Raja-nya adalah seorang rakyat biasa, itu sungguh hal yang paling sulit untuk ia lakukan.

Mereka memasuki rumah dan Chanyeol tidak perlu mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat dekorasi rumah sederhana itu karena ia sudah pernah berada disana dulu. Namun yang membuatnya heran adalah kemana perginya semua harta yang ia berikan untuk memperbaiki segala keperluan sandang, pangan dan papan keluarga Byun.

"Silahkan!" ucap Sungmin sambil menyuguhkan secangkir teh diatas meja dihadapan Chanyeol, sementara Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri ibunya dan memeluknya dengan manja.

"Terima kasih. Nyonya, bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanya Chanyeol dan Sungmin tercekat sambil menatap Chanyeol sungkan.

"Si-silahkan!" ucap Nyonya Byun.

"Uang yang aku berikan, sepertinya cukup untuk memperbaiki atau bahkan membeli rumah yang lebih besar. Apa orangku belum memberikannya?" Sungmin menggeleng cepat dan Baekhyun hanya menatap interaksi dua orang di depannya sambil sesekali melirik keempat kakaknya yang sibuk di dapur.

"Tidak.. kami sudah menerimanya Paduka. Hanya saja rumah ini sudah menjadi sejarah bagi keluarga kami, bagaimana kami bisa membangunnya dengan jerih payah dan aku melahirkan serta membesarkan semua anakku disini, rumah ini telah menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana perjalanan hidup kami." Ucap Sungmin dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Untuk uang yang Paduka berikan, kami menabungnya untuk masa depan keempat putriku juga memberikan setengahnya pada kedua putra kami untuk membangun rumah yang lebih baik untuk keluarga mereka sementara untuk aku dan suamiku, kami masih mengandalkan kebun kami. Itu adalah warisan dari mertuaku dan suamiku merasa tidak tega untuk meninggalkannya." Chanyeol mengangguk paham dan Baekhyun melengkungkan bibirnya sambil memeluk sang Ibu.

"Ibu~" rengeknya merasa terharu dan memeluk ibunya dengan kuat.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Kami bahagia dengan ini semua, semua berkat dirimu, kau telah membantu sangat banyak sayang." Ucap Sungmin tidak ingin Baekhyun merasa kecewa karena ia tidak menghargai kerja keras Baekhyun.

"IBu~" Baekhyun terisak sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Sungmin.

"Sudahlah! Jangan menangis dan menjadi cengeng!" ucap Sungmin kembali tegas seperti biasanya dan untuk kali ini Baekhyun tidak merasa tersinggung sama sekali.

Keempat saudarinya yang mendengar pembicaraan ibunya merasa tidak enak hati dan sejenak mereka termenung sebelum akhirnya Soyou memekik dan memanggil nama sang adik.

"Hei, pendek! Daripada kau menangis disana seperti perempuan bagaimana kalau kau membantu kami disini." Ucap Soyou.

"Ish, aku tidak seperti perempuan tahu." Ucap Baekhyun kesal melupakan kesedihannya sambil berjalan kearah dapur.

"Itu yang kau bawa diperutmu bukankah itu seharusnya milik perempuan?"

"Hahahaha…" tawa dari keempat saudarinya membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal namun ia menganggapnya sebagai sebuah candaan, rasa rindunya mengalahkan semuanya.

"Tapi aku tetap laki-laki."

"Ya…Ya…Ya… kalau begitu tunjukan bahwa kau laki-laki!" ucap Hyorin yang masih mengupas bawang.

"Baiklah! Biarkan aku mengangkat tepung itu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu menghentikan aksinya yang ingin minum teh dan segera bangkit untuk menghampiri Baekhyun yangmana membuat Sungmin terkejut.

Baekhyun berdecih sambil menatap sebuah karung di sudut dapur, ketika tangannya hendak menyentuh ujung karung itu sebuah tangan lain menahannya dan Baekhyun menoleh terkejut.

"Paduka?"

"Tidak! Apa yang aku katakan tentang tidak mengambil pekerjaan berat Baekhyun?" Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya melihat sekeliling dan mendapati kelima wanita disana menatap mereka dengan wajah terkejut.

Baekhyun terkekeh lalu menunjukan sebuah gelas berukuran sedang di depan Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya ingin menyendoknya dengan ini. Sejak dulu kami memang seperti ini, karena aku yang memang tidak kuat mengangkat karung tepung ini, maka aku berkata bahwa aku akan mengangkatnya namun aku hanya akan menyendoknya dengan sebuah gelas." Chanyeol menghela nafas lega dan ia melihat sekeliling dimana keempat orang saudari Baekhyun menahan tawa dan Chanyeol merasa dirinya terlalu konyol untuk cemas secara berlebihan.

…

Jongin baru saja usai melepas kuda kesayangannya dari badan kereta dan saat ini tengah memberi makan kudanya yang berada di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Byun.

"Makan dengan baik jagoan!" Ucap Jongin sambil mengelus sayang kepala kudanya, mata tajamnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan ketika memperhatikan bagaimana kuda kesayangannya mengunyah.

"Hei, kenapa menghindariku?" sebuah teriakan terdengar samar-samar dan Jongin hendak untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya meskipun ia mendengar suara berat itu.

"Hei, jangan pergi lagi!" kembali suara itu terdengar namun sama sekali tak mengalihkan perhatian Jongin.

"Kyungsoo! Kembalilah!" Kali ini kepala Jongin memutar dengan cepat ketika mendengar nama itu diserukan.

"Kyungsoo! Sayang! Kembali!" Jongin menajamkan pendengarannya dan segera berlari untuk mencari sumber suara. Ia berlari meninggalkan halaman belakang keluarga Byun, memutari rumah kecil itu untuk sampai di bagian depan rumah.

Sebuah jalanan tanah yang terlihat kering, namun bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian Jongin melainkan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi yang melewatinya dan kembali meneriakkan nama yang sama.

Jongin menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati sosok bertubuh mungil yang sangat ia kenali sedang berjalan dengan cepat di depan sana menghindari sosok lelaki yang mengejarnya. Hingga tarikan keras dari lelaki itu membuat tubuh Kyungsoo berbalik dan sebuah cengkraman di pundak membuatnya meringis.

"Aku mohon, bantu aku!"

"Aku bilang tidak. Aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan sorot mata tidak bersahabat. Namun lelaki di depannya yang jauh lebih tinggi semakin memaksa membuat Kyungsoo menepis tangan itu.

"Kau kan pernah melakukannya bersama Baekhyun dulu, jadi sekarang lakukan lagi. Tidak sulit bukan?"

"Aku tidak mau." Ucap Kyungsoo berusaha melawan, ia hendak melangkah lagi namun kini sosok yang lebih tinggi nampak kehilangan kesabaran. Ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo keras, menyandarkannya di tembok dengan kuat lalu mencengkram pipinya membuat Kyungsoo mendongak ketakutan.

"Tidak ada Baekhyun yang akan menolongmu, kau mau apa sekarang hah? Turuti ucapanku atau aku benar-benar akan menganggapmu sebagai perempuan dan memperkosamu."

"Aku bilang lepaskan!" suara Kyungsoo terdengar dingin dan sebelum sosok itu mencengkram lebih kuat Kyungsoo sudah meludah kewajahnya.

"Kau_"

"Apa begini cara seorang pria bertindak? Huh! Pengecut." Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Jongin bersandar di batang pohon dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Siapa kau?" tanya sosok itu. Jongin berdecih lalu melangkah dengan wajah angkuhnya, menatap dalam sosok tinggi itu dengan sorot mengintimidasi.

"Aku? Apa perlu aku perkenalkan siapa aku?"

"Jangan ikut campur!"

"Oh lihat, si anak muda yang sok berani. Lihat!" Jongin mengangkat tangannya dan memperlihatkan gelang di tangannya lalu menunjuk milik Kyungsoo yang sama.

"Kau tahu apa artinya ini?" sosok itu menatap dengan alis mengernyit.

"Kami terikat, dia milikku dan tak ada seorang pun yang boleh menyentuhnya dengan kurang ajar seperti itu. Pergi atau aku akan memenggal kelapamu disini." Sosok tinggi itu melepas tangannya dari Kyungsoo lalu meludah.

"Kau pikir aku takut?"

SLASH

Jongin menarik pedangnya keluar lalu mengayunkannya pelan dan membuat beberapa helai rambut sosok itu jatuh, dimana nyaris mengenai tempurung kepalanya. Nafasnya seolah terhenti dan matanya membulat keluar.

"PERGI!" bentak Jongin dan sosok yang baru tersadar itu segera berlari ketakutan ketika tersadar. Jongin menyeringai lalu melirik Kyungsoo yang menatap kepergian lelaki itu dalam diam.

"Ekhem!" Jongin berdeham untuk mengambil alih perhatian Kyungsoo yangmana hal itu berhasil.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sejenak lalu membungkukan tubuhnya berterima kasih.

"Terima kasih Tuan."

"Bukan masalah."

"Tuan membantuku lagi."

"Bukan apa-apa. Jadi apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jongin sedikit mendesak dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

"Dia adalah salah satu pemuda di desa ini yang selalu bertindak semaunya. Dia sangat suka menjahiliku dan Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun selalu bisa mengecohnya." Jongin mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa ia mengejarmu?"

"Seminggu lagi ada pesta di balai desa, setiap orang yang datang bersama pasangan berhak mengikuti undian dan akan mendapatkan hadiah. Tidak ada yang mau menjadi pasangannya karena dia sangat menyebalkan, jadi dia memaksaku."

"Menjadi pasangannya?"

"Hm,"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku pernah menyamar sebagai perempuan dulu dan dia mengetahui itu lalu memintaku melakukannya lagi."

"Kau tidak mau?" tanya Jongin dan Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan alis mengkerut.

"Aku laki-laki. Yang aku lakukan dengan Baekhyun dulu karena aku kasihan padanya, karena dia sahabatku." Jongin mengangguk lagi dan mulai mengerti.

"Omong-omong tentang sahabatmu, ada kabar baik."

"Apa?"

"Dia ada disini."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Itu berita buruk." Jongin mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti dengan arti ucapan yang lebih pendek.

"Ketika Baekhyun berada disampingku, itu artinya masalah juga semakin dekat padaku." Jongin tertawa terbahak dan Kyungsoo kembali merengut tidak tahu dimana letak hal lucunya.

"Aku akan menemuinya nanti, aku tahu dia butuh banyak waktu bersama keluarganya. Aku harus pulang Tuan, terima kasih atas bantuan anda." Kyungsoo membungkukan tubuhnya dan membalik tubuhnya.

"Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap bingung.

"Biar aku antar!"

"Ah tidak perlu_"

"Hanya sebagai bentuk terima kasih atas pemberianmu." Ucapnya sambil mengangkat pergelangan tangannya dan membuat mainan burung merpati itu bergoyang.

…

..

.

Chanyeol duduk dikursinya sejak tadi dan matanya tidak lepas dari Baekhyun yang nampak sibuk di dapur, ia hanya khawatir bila Baekhyun melakukan hal yang akan berbahaya bagi kandungannya.

Sungmin yang duduk semeja dengan Chanyeol sambil memotong sayuran di depannya sesekali menoleh dan selalu mendapati Sang Raja yang memperhatikan anaknya. Mengerti, akhirnya ia menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, sebaiknya kau ajak Paduka ke kamarmu, beliau butuh beristirahat. Dasom, kau sudah membereskannya?"

"Sudah bu."

"Baik bu." Ucap Baekhyun yang segera meletakkan sendok adonan di depannya dan berhenti bercanda bersama keempat kakaknya. Ia berjalan meninggalkan dapur dan segera mendekat kearah meja.

"Ayo Paduka!" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak bangkit, ia mengibaskan tangannya dan Baekhyun semakin mendekat. Berjalan memutari meja dan berdiri tepat di depan Chanyeol. Baekhyun memperlihatkan gigi rapinya dan Chanyeol tersenyum melihat betapa menggemaskan Baekhyun dengan wajah tercoreng tepung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hm?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelap wajah Baekhyun dan yang lebih kecil hanya terkikik geli. Lalu ia menarik tangan Chanyeol agar segera bangkit.

"Ayo! Paduka pasti lelah." Ucap Baekhyun. Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong yang merupakan penghubung setiap ruangan dirumah itu, lalu berhenti pada sebuah pintu kayu berwarna coklat dengan gambar wajah tersenyum di depannya.

"Silahkan masuk Paduka!" ucap Baekhyun sambil membuka pintu. Hal pertama yang Chanyeol rasakan adalah aroma manis yang sama dengan aroma Baekhyun, meskipun aromanya sedikit tercampur dengan aroma ruangan yang telah lama kosong.

Baekhyun menekan pundak Chanyeol dan meminta yang lebih tua untuk duduk. Chanyeol terkejut ketika mendengar deritan antara kayu dan lantai yang membuatnya sedikit waspada.

"Maafkan aku Paduka, ranjang ini memang sudah tua, tapi aku yakin bahwa ini tidak akan roboh." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menaikkan kakinya diranjang kecil itu, bahkan kakinya sampai menjuntai sedikit melewati ranjang.

"Mungkin Paduka akan sedikit tidak nyaman. Ini tidaklah seperti diistana, jadi_"

"Ssstt… aku mengerti. Bukan masalah." Ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Selamat beristirahat Paduka!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik selimut menutupi kaki yang lebih tua.

"Tunggu! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menahan tangan Baekhyun.

"Kembali ke dapur. Kenapa Paduka?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, ia tidak akan meninggalkan Baekhyun tanpa pengawasannya.

"Tidak! Kau ikut beristirahat disini."

"Tapi_"

"Bukankah ini waktu tidur siangmu?" Baekhyun hendak protes sebelum akhirnya tangan Chanyeol menyentuh perut Baekhyun.

"Anak kita pasti lelah dengan perjalanan tadi." Pipi Baekhyun merona merah. Jika rengekan Baekhyun adalah kelemahan Chanyeol, maka kata 'anak kita' adalah kelemahan utama Baekhyun.

"Baiklah!" ucap Baekhyun lalu segera menaikki ranjang membuat suara deritan kembali terdengar dan Chanyeol kembali siaga membuat Baekhyun tertawa terhibur.

"Ayo kita tidur siang Paduka, bersama anak kita." Ucap Baekhyun sambil merebahkan tubuhnya. Tapi sebelum Chanyeol memeluknya Baekhyun kembali duduk dan melepas pakaian berlapis yang ia kenakan hingga menyisakan sebuah kemeja tipis putih yang membuatnya lebih nyaman.

Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Baekhyun erat namun tidak menekan perut yang lebih kecil. Baekhyun tidur memunggungi Chanyeol, namun posisi mereka begitu intim.

Cup

Chanyeol mengecup belakang kepala Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tersenyum.

Cup

Chanyeol mengecup leher Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menggeliat pelan.

Cup

Cup

Cup

"Paduka~" rengek Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol berhenti.

"Paduka bilang ingin tidur." Rengeknya lagi membuat Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun dan mengecupnya sekali lagi.

"Baiklah, aku hanya merasa gemas berada disampingmu." Baekhyun tertawa lalu perlahan memejamkan matanya merasakan kehangatan yang memeluk dirinya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun mengerjap dan melihat kearah jendela kamarnya. Langit terlihat memerah dan itu pertanda bahwa hari sudah beranjak sore. Ia menoleh dan tidak menemukan sosok Sang Raja disana. Dengan sedikit rasa malas ia menguap dan merengangkan otot tubuhnya.

Perlahan ia berjalan keluar dari kamar kecilnya, kaki pendeknya berjalan menyusuri lorong rumahnya dan suara tawa tertangkap indera pendengarannya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan di ruang keluarganya ia melihat Ayahnya duduk disana sambil tertawa bersama Sang Raja dan Jendral Kim.

Mereka terlibat pembicaraan dan terlihat begitu akrab, seolah tidak ada kedudukan yang menjadi pemisah, terutama ketika ia melihat Sang Raja hanya mengenakan pakaian biasa sama seperti milik ayahnya.

Tidak ada jubah kerajaan, tidak ada permata, tidak ada benang emas, dan tidak ada mahkota. Dan ia yang baru menyadari hal itu tersenyum senang, karena Chanyeol-nya tetap terlihat tampan.

 _Chanyeol-nya?_

Baekhyun memukul kepalanya karena telah memikirkan hal yang tidak sopan. Itu seharusnya menjadi _Raja-nya_ daripada _Chanyeol-nya_.

Tentu. Itulah kenyataanya.

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun tersadar dari pemikirannya ketika Sang Ayah memanggilnya. Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah lalu berjalan cepat menuju Kyuhyun dan menubruk tubuh ayahnya tanpa mengenai perutnya.

"Ayah~"

"Iya sayang. Ayah merindukanmu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk tubuh itu erat, mengelus punggung sempit itu pelan lalu beralih menatap perut buncit anaknya. Dengan kemeja tipis yang ia kenakan, kehamilan semakin terlihat dengan jelas.

"Kau terlihat semakin gemuk." Ucap Kyuhyun lebih suka mengatakan gemuk ketimbang mengungkit tentang kehamilan sang anak.

"Paduka, apa putraku ini menghabiskan seluruh persediaan makanan di istana?" goda Kyuhyun dan Baekhyun memukul lengan ayahnya dengan rengekan membuat yang lainnya tertawa.

"Dia terlihat seperti Sooyeon eonnie dulu." Ucap Bora dari arah dapur yang masih berkutat bersama ibu dan ketiga saudaranya. Baekhyun memberengut dan memeluk ayahnya manja.

"Aku bukan babi. Ayah, lihat mereka mengataiku babi." Ucap Baekhyun mengadu dan sang ayah hanya tertawa.

Chanyeol tersenyum sepanjang ia melihat interaksi antara anggota keluarga itu, keluarga kecil yang manis. Tidak salah Baekhyun begitu merindukan keluarganya, ketimbang istananya yang besar dan terasa dingin, rumah kecil ini jauh lebih nyaman.

Jongin pun sama ikut tersenyum menyaksikan bagaimana kasih sayang ayah dan anak yang masih berpelukan di depannya, karena seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah bisa merasakan hal itu karena ayahnya adalah seorang Raja. Dan anak seorang selir tidak memiliki hak yang sama dengan seorang Pangeran Mahkota.

Jongin menoleh dan ia menemukan sebuah kehangatan lain ketika melihat senyuman Chanyeol, Raja sekaligus sahabat masa kecilnya itu terlihat sangat bahagia dan ia tak pernah melihat senyuman itu lagi sejak bencana melanda istana mereka.

"Sudah! Sudah! Baekhyun, sana kau bantu ibu dan kakakmu!" ucap Kyuhyun dan Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol tersenyum ketika mata mereka bertemu dan Baekhyun balas tersenyum dengan wajah yang lucu karena rambutnya berantakan dan matanya sangat memperlihatkan bahwa ia baru saja bangun tidur.

"Gadis-gadis cerewet, aku kembali~" ucap Baekhyun lantang sambil berjalan kearah dapur.

"Maafkan atas sikap manjanya Paduka. Dia pasti sangat merepotkan." Ucap Kyuhyun kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia tidak merepotkan sama sekali." Ucap Chanyeol dan Jongin yang sedang meminum tehnya nyaris tersedak. Ia pikir Rajanya hanya tidak tahu betapa ia dan Sehun nyaris gila karena mengurusi bocah nakal itu.

"Dia masih kecil, Paduka dan dia bungsu. Itu mengapa dia sangat manja dan cengeng." Chanyeol kembali mengangguk.

"Sebentar lagi ulangtahunnya yang ke-15 dan_"

"Tunggu! 15?" tanya Chanyeol dan Kyuhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol mengernyit bukankah Baekhyun saat itu berkata bahwa ia sudah berusia 15 tahun? Tidak. Chanyeol menatap horror ke Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa Paduka?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dan Chanyeol menggeleng. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat bersalah sekarang berarti ketika ia meniduri Baekhyun dulu ia masih berusia 14 tahun? Bukankah itu sangat muda.

"Kapan hari kelahiranya?" tanya Chanyeol yang baru menyadari bahwa ia tidak mengetahui hal ini, tepatnya belum.

"Pertengahan musim semi. Bertepatan dengan perayaan di Hutan Zatoon." Chanyeol mengangguk lagi dan mencatatnya dengan baik di dalam otak. Chanyeol kembali meminum teh nya dengan tenang , mengabaikan kenyataan tentang usia asli Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, apa itu dilehermu? Kenapa merah sekali? Apa kau digigit serangga?" Chanyeol nyaris saja memuncratkan tehnya ketika ia tersedak saat salah satu saudari Baekhyun bertanya.

Suasana menjadi kikuk diantara keempat orang dewasa disana.

"Mana? Mana? Sini biar aku lihat." Itu suara Soyou yang terdengar sangat keras.

"Wah, benar. Baekhyun apa kemerahan ini hanya ada di lehermu? Apa ditubuhmu juga ada?" tanya Soyou.

"Iya, hampir diseluruh tubuhku."

"Apa?" terdengar pekikan dan empat orang dewasa itu, terumata Chanyeol hanya bisa berdeham sambil bergerak gelisah di tempatnya ,merasa tidak enak karena telah membuat tanda itu disana.

"Apa sakit?"

"Tidak." Sahut Baekhyun santai sambil masih menghias kuenya membiarkan kakak-kakaknya melihat dan menyentuh lehernya.

"Warnanya sangat pekat, mengapa itu bisa ada di tubuhmu?" Chanyeol semakin merasa canggung dan ia berusaha memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Oh ini. Paduka yang_"

"Baekhyun! Bisa kemari sebentar?" panggil Chanyeol cepat sebelum Baekhyun selesai bicara. Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin suasana semakin canggung karena ucapan polos lelaki mungil itu.

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatanya dan berjalan dengan santai menuju Chanyeol.

"Ada apa Paduka?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata mengerjap lucu. Chanyeol melirik leher Baekhyun dan memang tanda itu terlihat sangat jelas, ia segera menarik tangan Baekhyun dan memintanya duduk.

"Duduklah! Kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah." Ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi aku ingin_"

"Baekhyun, dengarkan apa kata Paduka!" dan dengan malas Baekhyun menarik salah satu kursi di depannya lalu duduk disamping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun, merapikan rambut berdirinya yang terlihat berantakan lalu menuju kerah kemeja Baekhyun dan berusaha menaikkannya.

Melihat Baekhyun yang nampak tidak suka hanya terduduk sementara di dapur saudarinya nampak ribut bercanda, Jongin segera mengambil alih perhatiannya.

"Baekhyun, aku tadi bertemu dengan temanmu." Ucap Jongin.

"Temanku?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Kyungsoo."

"Ah Kyungsoo, tunggu! Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?" Jongin berdeham ketika dua pasang mata lain melihat kearahnya seolah menuntut jawaban yang sama seperti Baekhyun.

"Kami bertemu di pesta perayaan tiga bulan kehamilanmu." Dan Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Dimana kalian bertemu?"

"Di jalan di depan, seseorang menganggunya dan aku menolongnya." Giliran Chanyeol yang menoleh dengan satu alis terangkat, setahunya Jongin bukan tipe ringan tangan yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain.

"Dia kesusahan, jadi aku hanya membantunya." Ucap Jongin pada Chanyeol seolah mengerti arti tatapan sahabatnya itu. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu kembali melirik Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang berani menganggunya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Seorang lelaki, aku lupa menanyakan namanya. Tapi kata Kyungsoo, dia salah satu pemuda yang selalu menganggu kalian."

"Ah, si otak udang." Ucap Baekhyun dengan desahan malas.

"Otak udang?" ulang Kyuhyun.

"Itu ayah si pengangguran Jungsuk. Dia selalu saja mengerjaiku dan Kyungsoo tapi aku bisa mengerjainya balik." Ucap Baekhyun bangga.

"Kau sering berurusan dengannya?" kali ini Sungmin yang bertanya dari arah dapur dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Dia selalu mencari gara-gara. Dia pernah mengintip kami saat mandi dan menyembunyikan baju kami, lalu bersama teman-teman menyebalkannya ia akan meledek kami kekurangan gizi, padahal dia yang kelebihan." Chanyeol membulatkan matanya mendengar seseorang berusaha melecehkan lelaki-nya.

"Dia pernah melakukan pelecehan seksual?"

"Pelecehan seksual?" tanya Baekhyun bingung tidak mengerti dengan istilah yang Chanyeol berikan. Kyuhyun yang mengerti segera menjelaskan.

"Berbuat sesuatu yang kurang ajar padamu."

"Seperti?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Yah, menyentuh bagian-bagian privasimu, mungkin mencium, meremas bagian-bagian pribadimu atau lebih_ yah seperti itu." Ucap Jongin. Baekhyun berpikir sejenak.

"Apa itu disebut pelecehan seksual?"

"Ya."

"Tidak, dia tidak pernah melakukannya." Ucap Baekhyun dan yang lainnya bernafas lega lalu kembali meminum teh mereka yang mulai dingin.

"Berarti selama ini Paduka telah melakukan pelecehan seksual padaku?"

BRUSSHH

Kali ini tidak hanya Chanyeol, Kyuhyun dan Jongin pun melakukan hal yang sama , menyemburkan teh mereka dengan begitu keras.

"Paduka~ wajahku basah." Rengek Baekhyun sambil menutup matanya. Chanyeol segera mengelap wajah Baekhyun pelan dan bergumam maaf dengan kikuk.

….

..

.

Malam mulai menjemput dan mereka semua sudah berada di depan meja makan dengan berbagai hidangan berada disana, sederhana mungkin bagi Chanyeol dan Jongin namun kesan hangat dan nyaman tidak hilang dari suasana malam itu.

Seperti kembali pada beberapa bulan lalu dimana mereka melakukan hal yang sama, hanya saja saat ini mereka kekurangan Sehun untuk bergabung bersama.

"Hmmm… ini enak sekali." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menguyah makanannya dengan pelan. Semua mata menoleh kearahnya lalu tersenyum haru melihat bagaimana Baekhyun nampak senang dengan semua masakan di depannya.

"Masakan ibu memang paling hebat." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjukan kedua jarinya. Awalnya semua makan seperti biasa dan Baekhyun terlihat yang paling lahap, namun di menit-menit setelahnya raut wajah Baekhyun berubah.

Ia menunduk dalam sambil terisak dan semua orang menyadari itu.

"Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyentuh pundak yang lebih kecil.

"Hiks…hiks.. aku terlalu merindukan rumah sampai-sampai aku menangis haru. Hiks.. hiks.. aku selalu memimpikan saat-saat ini. Dulu ketika berada dirumah aku selalu kabur kerumah Kyungsoo dan merasa lebih baik tinggal disana, tapi sekarang….hiks…aku tahu betapa pentingnya sebuah keluarga." Ucapnya sambil terisak keras.

"Hei, sudahlah! Jangan menangis! Tidak baik menangis ketika sedang makan."

"Hiks..maafkan..hisk.. aku Paduka.." ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun bangkit dan berpindah kepangkuan Chanyeol membuat seluruh yang ada disana terkejut dengan sikap manja Baekhyun pada Raja mereka.

Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol mengelus kepala itu sayang.

"Bukankah kau berada disini sekarang? Seharusnya kau menikmati waktu bersama keluargamu." Ucap Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun masih terisak dan suara rintihannya yang terdengar seperti anak anjing mulai terdengar.

"Jangan menangis! Sudah…sudah…" Chanyeol berusaha menghibur dengan suara lembutnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat bagaimana Chanyeol mampu mengendalikan sikap cengeng dan manja putranya tanpa perlu membentak, dan Chanyeol terlihat sangat sabar menghadapi sifat kekanak-kanakan Baekhyun.

"Daripada menangis dan membuang waktumu, kenapa tidak kau lakukan hal yang ingin kau lakukan." Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu…selama tidak membahayakan kandunganmu." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menoleh kearah sang ayah.

"Ayah, aku ingin ayah memainkan okulele dan bernyanyi seperti dulu." Kyuhyun terdiam lalu ia mengangguk pelan.

Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan mendengarkan permainan musik Kyuhyun dan suara emas yang dimilikinya, Chanyeol dan Jongin bahkan sempat takjub apalagi ketika satu keluarga itu bernyanyi semuanya memiliki suara yang sangat indah, terutama Baekhyun.

Setelah malam panjang itu, Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya dan tidur bersama Chanyeol diatas ranjang kecilnya yang lagi-lagi membuat tubuh keduanya harus tidur secara berdesakan, sementara Jongin karena tidak kebagian kamar-karena jumlah kamar terbatas- harus rela tidur diruang tengah di dekat perapian dengan sebuah selimut tebal serta bantal yang setidaknya mampu membuatnya tidur nyenyak.

"Paduka?" Chanyeol membuka mata ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Bukan apa-apa." Ucap Chanyeol serasa mengelus rambut Baekhyun dan memintanya untuk kembali tidur, namun Baekhyun enggan.

"Besok, maukah Paduka ikut ke balai desa?"

"Apa yang ingin kau cari?"

"Paduka tahu? Dulu setiap aku membantu ayah berjualan, aku sering melihat beberapa pasangan bergandengan tangan sambil berbelanja dan itu terlihat manis. Lalu aku memiliki impian untuk melakukannya suatu saat nanti, tapi siapa sangka aku mendapatkan seorang Raja yangmana tidak bisa membuat impianku terwujud." Chanyeol tersenyum pelan.

"Apa itu cukup untuk menyakinkan Paduka?"

"Apa itu sebuah karangan seperti kau mengarang tentang usiamu?" Baekhyun tersentak dan ia nampak terkejut namun Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya merasa hal itu bukanlah masalah.

"Baiklah, kita akan pergi besok. Kau ingin berangkat lebih awal?"

"Hm." Angguknya lalu memeluk Chanyeol erat.

"Terima kasih Paduka."

"Sama-sama Baekhyun-ah."

"Pa..Paduka tentang usiaku."

"Hm?"

"Aku hanya …hanya tidak suka orang mengira aku ini anak-anak. Aku ingin dipandang seperti orang yang sudah dewasa."

"Lima belas belum termasuk dewasa."

"Aku pernah berbohong dan berkata usiaku 19 tapi mereka malah menertawaiku dan mengataiku pembohong, jadi aku hanya meniru usia Kyungsoo, kami tidak jauh berbeda." Ucapnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku mengerti bukan masalah." Baekhyun tersenyum dan memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol.

Malam itu mereka habiskan untuk berbaring sambil saling memeluk untuk menjemput hari esok yang sangat dinantikan oleh Baekhyun. Berjalan dikeramaian sambil bergandengan tangan dengan orang yang ia cintai. Sederhana memang, tapi itulah Byun Baekhyun.

…

..

.

Sesuai janji Chanyeol, pagi-pagi sekali mereka telah berangkat menuju balai desa menggunakan kereta kuda karena Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun kelelahan jika mereka harus berjalan kaki.

Untuk itu dengan terpaksa mereka membangunkan Jongin yang saat itu masih tidur dengan nyenyak di atas sofa ruang tengah.

"Pa_Chanyeol hyung!" panggil Baekhyun ketika dirinya lolos beberapa detik dari genggaman Chanyeol dan tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di depan sebuah pedagang pernak-pernik.

"Ini terlihat lucu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik sebuah gelang berwarna perak dengan liontin kupu-kupu.

"Bi, ini berapa?"

"Oh itu_ Baekhyun-ah?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok wanita yang duduk terhalang oleh papan dagangan.

"Bibi Bong?"

"Ah, lama tidak melihatmu dan kau semakin….gemuk?" ucap wanita itu tidak yakin. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menyalami wanita itu. Bibi Bong adalah salah satu kenalan ayahnya yang juga merupakan pedagang di balai desa.

"Hahaha.. karena aku makan dengan baik bi."

"Hahaha tentu saja kau makan dengan baik, bukankah kakak perempuanmu itu menikah dengan pengusaha kaya raya?" Baekhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ya, seperti itulah." Ucapnya lagi.

"Dan oh, siapa ini? Wah tampan sekali. Apa kenalanmu?" tanya bibi itu dan Chanyeol hanya memberi hormat sekenanya.

"Ya, aku kenalan Baekhyun. Aku adik dari suami kakak Baekhyun." Wanita itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Wah, orang kota memang memiliki wajah tampan. Apa kau sudah menikah?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya dan Baekhyun kebingungan.

"Aku memiliki anak gadis dirumah dia sangat cantik, tidak kalah dengan kakak perempuan Baekhyun. Apa kau mau aku_"

"Ah, bibi. Bagaimana cara memakai ini?" tanya Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Wanita itu membantu Baekhyun membuka gelangnya dan memasangkan dipergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Wah sangat pas untukmu, meskipun sebenarnya ini untuk wanita. Tapi kau sih punya wajah secantik wanita." Goda Bibi Bong sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Oh iya anak muda, tawaranku masih berlaku apa kau mau_"

"Bibi ini aku bayar, aku rasa itu cukup. Ambil saja kembaliannya. Aku pergi!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol menjauhi wanita itu, dalam perjalanan mereka melewati para pedagang Chanyeol tersenyum dalam hati, Baekhyun yang cemburu itu sungguh manis.

Mereka usai ketika hari beranjak siang, dengan beberapa barang belanjaan Baekhyun berusaha naik ke dalam kereta kuda dibantu oleh Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo!" panggil Baekhyun ketika melihat sahabatnya berjalan keluar dari pasar dengan setumpuk kain ditangannya.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Kyungsoo dan mendekat.

"Ah, aku merindukanmu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Wah, kau bertambah gemuk Baek."

"Ya…ya…ya.. aku sudah mendengar itu ratusan kali. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membeli beberapa keperluan untuk ibu_ Oh, selamat siang Paduka." Kyungsoo memberi hormat ketika Chanyeol mendekat.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Sudah."

"Kalau begitu ayo ikut aku!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan sahabatnya.

"Jendral Kim, apa kau keberatan jika kita menambah satu penumpang lagi?" tanya Baekhyun. Jongin yang sedang duduk diatas dudukan dibelakang kudanya mendesah malas.

"Tentu, aku hanya melayani Paduka. Aku bukan tukang antar jemput." Sahut Jongin tanpa menoleh dan masih asyik bersandar pada badan kereta.

"Issshh.."

"Ya sudah aku tidak apa-apa jika harus berjalan, lagipula ini tidak jauh." Seketika Jongin menoleh dan bibirnya nyaris jatuh melihat sosok Kyungsoo disana. Ia melompat turun dan mengambil alih barang Kyungsoo.

"Ayo! Masuklah! Aku berubah pikiran." Ucap Jongin sambil membawa barang Kyungsoo kedalam kereta dan ia terkejut saat melihat kereta itu sudah penuh oleh barang belanjaan Baekhyun dan hanya menyisakan dua tempat kosong tentu saja untuk Baekhyun dan Sang Raja.

Jongin berdecak malas, ia rasa ia ingin sekali meninggalkan Baekhyun di pasar dan membawa Kyungsoo pulang, namun ia teringat jika kemungkinan kepalanya akan dipenggal oleh Sang Raja.

"Astaga! Tempatnya penuh." Ucap Baekhyun ketika ia hendak masuk.

"Kyungsoo~" rengek Baekhyun dengan wajah penuh sesal, Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak masalah aku_"

"Ah, kau bisa duduk di depan denganku. Ayo!" Tarik Jongin dan membawa tubuh Kyungsoo kebagian depan lalu memaksa sosok mungil itu untuk naik membuat tiga orang lainnya heran.

"Tapi_"

"Tidak apa-apa duduk disini jauh lebih enak kau bisa melihat pemandangan yang indah. Dan juga kau bisa menemaniku." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk tanpa melawan. Chanyeol menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo dengan kening berkerut sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun menariknya untuk masuk ke dalam kereta.

…

..

.

Chanyeol hanya menatap kearah lima bersaudara itu yang nampak sangat gembira ketika membuka barang belanjaan yang sengaja ia beli untuk membahagiakan si mungil. Sudut bibir Chanyeol tertarik berlawanan arah melihat bagaimana Baekhyun tersenyum senang sambil memberikan keempat kakak perempuannya barang-barang.

"Ini bagus."

"Tidak. Ini untuk ibu." Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri sang ibu yang sedang berkutat di dapur. Sungmin menoleh terkejut dan tersenyum ketika Baekhyun meletakkan sepasang sepatu cantik di hadapannya dengan sedikit susah payah.

"Apa ini?"

"Untuk ibu."

"Apa ini uang Paduka?" tanya Sungmin dan Baekhyun mengangguk dengan sebuah senyuman bangga. Sungmin menggeleng pelan dan menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu Baek, kau tidak boleh memanfaatkan kebaikan Paduka." Baekhyun terdiam dan Chanyeol mencuri pandang untuk melihat wajah bersedih Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak memanfaatkan kebaikan Paduka, bu." Sungmin menghela nafas lalu menunjuk seluruh barang belanjaan yang berserakan di lantai dan juga diatas meja.

"Lihat! Itu semua dari Paduka bukan? Kau tidak boleh menjadi lelaki seperti itu? Apa yang Paduka berikan pada kita sudah lebih dari cukup. Kau tidak boleh meminta lebih lagi. Sebagai seorang rakyat sudah seharusnya kau mengabdikan dirimu untuk Kerajaan. Bahkan sudah seharusnya kau memberikan keistimewaanmu tanpa imbalan." Ucap Sungmin tegas.

Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya selama sang ibu bicara dan entah mengapa hatinya merasa sangat sakit.

"Baekhyun? Kau harus tahu posisimu sayang! Kau bukan terlahir dari istana, kau bukan bagian dari para bangsawan, kau akan tetap kembali ke asalmu cepat atau lambat. Jangan pernah bermimpi terlalu tinggi. Duniamu dan Paduka jauh berbeda." Ucap Sungmin lagi.

Sungmin memanglah tipe wanita yang keras dan berpikir secara realistis, ia hanya tidak ingin putra kesayangannya akan tersakiti dikemudian hari hanya karena impiannya yang terlalu tinggi. Menjadi pendamping Sang Raja. Bukankah itu, _mustahil?_

"Baekhyun-ah?" Sungmin mengangkat wajah putranya dan menatap wajah sendu yang lebih kecil dalam.

"Ingat pesan ibu. Jangan pernah jatuh cinta pada hal yang tidak pernah bisa kau milikki!" Baekhyun tersentak rasanya begitu menyakitkan, entah mengapa celah didalam hatinya seolah melebar dan membuat dadanya terasa nyeri.

"Tapi Bu, Paduka mencintaiku!" ucap Baekhyun. Sungmin menghela nafas lalu melirik kearah Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi ruang tengah yang sejak tadi terus memperhatikan mereka. Sungmin mengedikan kepala memberi hormat, mengira bahwa Chanyeol tidak menyadari percakapan mereka.

"Apapun bisa diucapkan oleh seorang pria, terlebih ia seorang Raja. Dan, apapun bisa terjadi diluar keinginan manusia. Kau mengerti maksud ibu?" tanya Sungmin. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan terpaksa.

"Nah, untuk saat ini biarkan saudarimu menikmati seluruh pemberian itu! Kembalilah ke mereka!" Baekhyun berjalan menjauh dan kembali bergabung dengan keempat saudaranya namun ekspresi wajahnya menampakan pandangan kosong.

"Baekhyun-ah, ini sungguh bagus. Kau selalu tahu seleraku." Ucap Bora sambil memeluk leher Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum seadanya untuk menanggapi. Soyou yang menyadari itu memberikan kode pada ketiga saudaranya dan Bora yang terakhir menyadari menoleh untuk mendapati wajah bersedih Baekhyun.

Namun sebelum mereka sempat bertanya, Baekhyun sudah bangkit lebih dulu.

"Aku keluar mencari udara segar sebentar." Ucap Baekhyun lalu berjalan dengan lesu membuat keempat saudarinya mengernyit. Ketika Soyou akan bangkit, Hyorin menahan tangannya.

"Biarkan ia sendiri!" Ucap Hyorin pelan sambil menatap pakaian dan pernak-pernik cantik di depan mereka.

Chanyeol bangkit dan berjalan mendekat kearah Sungmin yang menatap sepasang sepatu cantik di lantai.

"Nyonya?" Sungmin mendongak terkejut mendapati Chanyeol berdiri beberapa meter di depannya.

"Ah, Paduka. Maaf, apa Paduka perlu sesuatu? Biar aku ambilkan." Chanyeol menatap Sungmin yang sedang menghapus air matanya dan menyentuh pundak wanita itu.

"Ini tentang Baekhyun." Sungmin mendongak dengan sorot mata terkejut kearah Chanyeol.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Chanyeol dan Sungmin mengangguk kaku.

…

..

.

Baekhyun berjalan menjauhi rumahnya dan kakinya membawanya pada sebuah ladang berisi bermacam-macam sayuran. Itu bukan ladangnya melainkan ladang orang lain, ladangnya berada jauh dari rumah, meski ingin kesana namun Baekhyun takut perjalanannya akan membuat kandunganya dalam bahaya.

Jadi ia memilih untuk duduk di salah satu batu di bawah pohon rindang sambil menatap para petani bekerja. Ayahnya pernah berkata tempat yang paling bagus untuk merenung adalah danau atau ladang yang berwarna hijau. Jika suara air mampu menenangkan pikiranmu maka warna hijau tumbuhan mampu menyejukan hatimu.

"Huh. Kenapa semua orang menganggap perasaanku salah?" ucapnya pelan sambil mengelus perutnya pelan, ia mulai merasakannya sebuah kehidupan yang semakin membesar setiap harinya.

"Apakah mencintai seorang Raja itu salah?" ucapnya dengan nada sedikit kesal namun berbanding terbalik dengan air matanya yang jatuh.

"Jika memang begitu kenapa Tuhan tidak mempertemukanku dengan orang lain saja? Kenapa bukan petani, nelayan atau siapapun itu selain Raja. Hiks…rasanya menyakitkan." Isaknya pada akhirnya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada limpatan kakinya dan mulai menangis.

Hembusan angin pagi membelai permukaan kulitnya dan semakin membuat hatinya tersayat. Isakannya tidaklah keras namun mampu membuatnya nyaris kehabisan nafas. Terlarut dalam segala pemikiran dan kesedihannya, sebuah tepukan membuatnya menoleh.

"Jendral Kim?" tanya Baekhyun terkejut. Jongin tersenyum lalu mengambil duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Ah, lama sekali tidak pernah merasakan udara sesegar ini. Desa yang bagus, aku suka." Ucap Jongin sambil merentangkan tangannya dan menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, hingga akhirnya ia menoleh dan pura-pura terkejut melihat wajah penuh air mata Baekhyun.

"Kau menangis?" Baekhyun segera membuang wajahnya dan mengelapnya dengan cepat.

"Kau menangis di tengah suasana yang indah seperti ini? Apa kau terharu dengan kecantikan alam, atau kau sedang mengejek alam?"

"Tidak."

"lalu?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucap Baekhyun kesal tanpa mau melihat Jongin. Jongin terkekeh lalu menepuk pundak Baekhyun keras.

"Kau tahu cinta itu memang menyakitkan. Itu kenapa aku tidak pernah mau jatuh cinta." Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah terkejut.

"Kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta?" Jongin menggeleng.

"Tidak." Sahutnya.

"Kenapa? Padahal jatuh cinta itu indah." Jongin berdecak sambil menatap Baekhyun remeh.

"Katakan itu pada dirimu yang baru saja menangis karena cinta!" Baekhyun mendengus lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke ladang.

"Cinta memang menyakitkan Baekhyun." Baekhyun kembali menoleh ketika nada bicara Jongin semakin serius.

"Kau baru saja berkata bahwa kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta, lalu bagaimana kau bisa tahu cinta itu menyakitkan?" Jongin menatap Baekhyun dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Kau pikir cinta hanya antara pria dan wanita?"

"Jadi kau pernah mencintai pria?" Jongin menyentil dahi Baekhyun membuat bocah itu mengelus dahinya kesal.

"Kau pikir kau jatuh cinta pada wanita hah? Paduka itu pria ingat!"

"Tidak, bukan maksudku seperti itu. Habisnya kau bicara tidak jelas, makanya_"

"Aku terlahir tanpa cinta." Baekhyun bungkam sambil menatap Jongin.

"Ibuku adalah seorang selir, meskipun ia selir utama namun seorang selir tidak memiliki arti apapun. Raja terdahulu tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan sarinya di dalam tubuh ibuku, padahal hal itu sangat tidak boleh terlebih saat itu Sang Ratu telah memiliki Paduka Chanyeol." Ucap Jongin.

"Ibuku menjadi satu-satunya selir yang hamil saat itu. Jika Sang Ratu memiliki anak perempuan maka kemungkinan ibuku akan mendapat tempat layak, namun karena Sang Ratu telah melahirkan seorang putra maka kehadiranku bukanlah hal penting. Ibuku sempat dikucilkan oleh selir lain karena mereka pikir ibuku menjebak Sang Raja agar mengeluarkan sari di dalam tubuhnya, namun itu murni karena kesalahan."

"Lalu?" tanya Baekhyun. Jongin tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"Aku terlahir dengan gelar sebagai putra selir utama. Aku terlahir tanpa kasih sayang ayah, namun ketika tahu Sang Raja adalah Ayahku, aku selalu berharap akan cintaku terbalas untuknya. Aku sangat menyayangi beliau karena begitu yang ibuku ajarkan. Beliau pun sayang padaku meskipun tidak sama dengan rasa sayangnya pada Paduka Chanyeol, namun aku bisa merasakannya."

"…hanya saja. Ratu tidak menyukaiku, berpikir bahwa ibuku akan menghasut Raja atau mencelakai Pangeran Mahkota saat itu. Sebuah kesalahan pahaman dan rasa tidak suka Ratu mulai dimanfaatkan oleh selir lain. Mereka menghasut beliau hingga ibuku dituduh melakukan pengkhianatan dan berniat mencelakai Paduka Chanyeol. Dan bagai pemain sandiwara yang baik, entah bagaimana mereka mampu membuat seluruh adegan menjadi nyata." Baekhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Ketika sedang bermain di danau, aku, Jendral Oh dan Paduka sesuatu terjadi, Paduka mendadak tersedak dan beliau tenggelam. Sehun hanya bisa menangis saat itu, dan aku berusaha menyelamatkan Paduka namun aku bukan perenang yang hebat. Ibuku datang disaat yang tidak tepat, ia membantuku keluar dan kemudian membantu Paduka. Paduka nyaris kehilangan nyawanya dan beruntung ibuku bisa memberikan nafas buatan."

"….seluruh istana dibuat geger, hingga akhirnya seluruh tabib didatangkan dan sumber masalah ditemukan. Paduka diracun melalui makanannya, yang mana akan bereaksi bila tubuhnya terendam terlalu lama di dalam air. Dan sialnya, ibuku adalah sosok yang memberikan kami makan saat itu ,sebelum kami bermain ke danau." Baekhyun terdiam wajahnya nampak terkejut.

"La-lalu apa yang terjadi?" Jongin kembali tersenyum,senyuman pahit.

"Tepat dua hari setelahnya, ketika aku berulang tahun yang ke sepuluh. Ibuku dihukum mati." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan air mata mengalir.

"Sejak itu aku tidak pernah percaya cinta Baekhyun, meski ibuku berkata bahwa sang raja mencintaiku seperti putranya sendiri untuk menguatkan hatiku. Namun ketika ibuku dituduh, dikucilkan dan dihukum mati, Paduka tidak melakukan perlawanan. Meski aku menangis di kakinya dan bersujud di depan kamarnya, ia hanya melewatiku dan berkata bahwa ibuku pantas menerima itu. Tidak ada cinta Baekhyun, tidak ada cinta di dunia ini. Bagiku semua orang terlahir oleh hasrat dan nafsu, bukan cinta."

Baekhyun terdiam lalu mengelus perutnya. Ia kembali terngiang dengan ucapan Chanyeol yang mengatakan tentang cinta dan semacamnya ketika mereka melakukan hubungan intim, yang berkata bahwa bayi itu akan terlahir oleh cinta.

"Tapi_" Baekhyun kembali menoleh.

"Ketika aku jatuh sakit hingga nyaris merenggut nyawa setelah ibuku dihukum mati, Raja mendatangiku, beliau menggenggam tanganku dan berkata bahwa meski ia tidak mencintai ibuku, tapi ia mencintaiku sebagai putranya dan berjanji akan memberikan tempat yang layak untuku. Dan disini aku, berdiri sebagai seorang Jendral dan memenuhi tanggung jawabku." Baekhyun mengusap air matanya lalu kembali menatap perutnya.

"Jendral Kim?" ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"I-itu berarti bahwa Paduka tidak benar-benar mencintaiku? Ia hanya mencintai bayi ini?" tanya Baekhyun. Jongin mengangguk dan Baekhyun kembali bersedih.

"Aku mengenalnya sejak pertama kali aku bisa berjalan, dan kami tumbuh besar bersama. Aku sangat mengenalnya Baekhyun, melebihi siapapun. Aku pikir Paduka tidak benar-benar mencintaimu, aku pikir itu hanya bentuk dari tanggung jawabnya." Baekhyun terisak namun ia berusaha menahannya, ia tidak ingin terlihat terlalu lemah meskipun itu menyakitkan.

"Tapi itu dulu. Karena setelah aku melihat bagaimana Paduka menjadi sosok yang berbeda setelah bertemu denganmu, aku tahu bahwa cinta sungguh-sungguh ada. Meski aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta, tapi aku tahu seperti apa orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Paduka, jatuh cinta padamu Baekhyun. Aku bisa melihat jutaan bintang dimatanya ketika melihatmu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?" tanya Baekhyun. Jongin kembali tersenyum.

"Mata dan mulutmu mungkin bisa menipumu tapi percayalah bahwa kata hatimu adalah sebuah kebenaran." Baekhyun terdiam dan sebuah perasaan hangat melingkupi hatinya. Melihat itu Jongin tersenyum lalu bangkit.

"Ah, aku harus kembali. Aku hanya tidak sengaja melihatmu disini setelah mengantar Kyungsoo tadi." Baekhyun menoleh dan keningnya berkerut.

"Mengantar Kyungsoo? Sejak tadi?" Jongin tertawa kikuk lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Yah, rumahnya cukup jauh." Kembali Baekhyun menaikkan keningnya.

"Aku hidup disini sejak lahir dan rumah Kyungsoo cukup dekat dari sini." Jongin kembali mengalihkan pandanganya sambil meregangkan otot punggungnya.

"Yah, bagiku itu jauh. Aku pergi dulu, selamat menikmati waktu sendirimu. Ingat jangan melakukan hal yang bisa membahayakannya." Jongin menunjuk keperut Baekhyun dan setelahnya langsung berlalu pergi.

Baekhyun terdiam, ia kembali menatap ladang di depannya sambil memikirkan kata-kata Jongin.

Bisakah ia mempercayai ucapan Jendral itu?

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun menegang ketika mendengar suara berat itu, ia berbalik dan menemukan Chanyeol berdiri disamping batang pohon.

"Pa-paduka?"

"Ssstt… ingat apa yang aku katakan tentang tidak memanggilku Paduka?" ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekat dan menutup mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum kecil membuat Chanyeol balas tersenyum.

Yang lebih tinggi memilih duduk dibelakang Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat.

"Jangan dengarkan ucapan ibumu! Beliau hanya merasa khawatir." Baekhyun menoleh dan wajah mereka bertemu.

"A-apa paduka bicara pada ibu?"

"Hm, aku harus menyakinkan seorang ibu untuk melepas putra kesayangannya." Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya dan Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir itu singkat membuat Baekhyun melihat sekitar waspada dan mereka beruntung karena tidak ada satupun yang menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Bagaimana cara Paduka menyakinkan ibu? Ibu itu adalah wanita yang sangat keras, ayah saja kalah." Ucap Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup pundak Baekhyun sayang sambil mengelus perut Baekhyun lembut.

"Kau ingin tahu?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Itupun jika Paduka memang mau memberitahu, jika tidak aku tidak masalah." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap kearah ladang sambil menghirup udara yang segar.

"Bayi ini pasti akan jadi bayi yang beruntung." Ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Baekhyun? Besok pagi kita kembali ke Istana." Baekhyun terdiam lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah sedih, ia masih merasa rindu dengan kampung halamannya.

"Ada hal penting yang harus aku katakan pada pejabat istana." Baekhyun mengangguk dan Chanyeol tersenyum lalu kembali mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

…

..

.

"Aahh..Hmmpptt.." Baekhyun segera menutup mulutnya dengan tubuh bergerak naik turun ketika Chanyeol menusuknya dengan cukup kuat.

Menikmati malam terakhir mereka, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah kenangan indah di kamar Baekhyun. Kamar polos yang kini telah menjadi saksi bisu atas adegan tak senonoh yang mereka lakukan.

Hari sudah sangat larut, dan Baekhyun yakin seluruh orang rumah telah tidur, karena beberapa jam sebelumnya ia telah menelusuri kamar untuk mengecek seluruh penghuni rumah.

"Padu_hhmmpp.." kembali Baekhyun meredam desahannya ketika lagi-lagi Chanyeol bergerak menusuk dengan dalam. Baekhyun menggeliat sambil meremas sprei kasurnya yang tidak berdosa sementara tubuhnya terus tersentak.

Chanyeol menutup matanya sambil menggeram nikmat, sungguh menyetubuhi Baekhyun adalah bagian paling nikmat dalam sejarah kehidupannya. Ia seolah mendapatkan apa yang mereka sebut sebagai kenikmatan duniawi.

Kret

Kret

Kret

Ranjang itu terus berayun seiring dengan Chanyeol yang bergerak konstan. Ranjang malang yang tidak bisa menolak ketika dua insan itu saling bercumbu mesra.

Tubuh Baekhyun telah dihiasi oleh banyak sekali tanda kemerahan dan juga kilapan saliva yang membasahinya, sementara kedua kaki Baekhyun terbuka lebar kesamping dimana Chanyeol berada di tengahnya.

Baekhyun menutup matanya, merasakan Chanyeol tengah menumbuk titik yang tepat. Ia merapatkan seluruh jari kakinya dan kembali mendapat orgasme yang kesekian kalinya.

Sementara Chanyeol masih mengejar dengan tetap menggerakan tubuhnya sedikit lebih cepat namun tetap mempertahankan kekuatannya, membuat yang lebih mungil semakin mengeratkan lubang anusnya karena merasa ia kembali mancapai puncaknya. . Dan dalam hitungan menit semprotan sperma menyembur dengan cukup kencang.

"Ohhh.."

"Aahh,,,"

KRAK

BRAK  
Keduanya terkejut ketika ranjang yang mereka tiduri roboh dan untung gerakan reflek Chanyeol mampu menahan pinggang Baekhyun, sehingga tidak membuatnya terkena benturan.

"Apa yang terja_"

Pintu terbuka dan menampakan seluruh penghuni rumah dengan wajah terkejut. Di depan mereka sosok mungil yang mereka ketahui sangat polos sedang bertelanjang dengan sang Raja diatasnya dimana bagian bawah keduanya masih saling berkaitan.

"Kalian pergi!" sungmin yang tersadar paling pertama segera mengusir keempat putrinya yang nampak membeku dengan mulut menganga dan mata melebar untuk segera keluar. Kyuhyun dan Jongin berjalan mendekat namun Chanyeol menaikan tangannya meminta kedua orang itu untuk tidak menyentuh mereka.

Keduanya paham dan segera menutup pintu dengan cepat. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang telah menutup wajahnya dengan bantal dan tubuhnya nampak bergetar.

"Baekhyun?"

"I-ini memalukan..hiks…." isak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol merasa menyesal atas kekacauan yang telah ia ciptakan.

"Baekhyun, jangan menangis!" sesal Chanyeol. Ia tahu Baekhyun pasti sangat malu karena seluruh keluarganya melihatnya dalam keadaan sedang disetubuhi tentu hal itu akan sangat memalukan.

"Baekhyun, maafkan_"

"Sekarang mereka pasti akan menertawaiku karena aku benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang perempuan…hiks…hiks.. aku tidak pernah bertelanjang di depan mereka sejak umurku 10 tahun dan sekarang mereka melihatku telanjang…hiks..mereka pasti akan menghinaku." Chanyeol terdiam dan merasa terkejut dengan kepolosan Baekhyun. Ia pikir Baekhyun malu karena mereka ketahuan melakukan hubungan intim di depan keluarganya, ternyata si kecil hanya merasa malu pada bentuk tubuh telanjangnya.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menarik bantal Baekhyun dan meletakkanya disamping. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata basahnya.

"Hei, tubuhmu itu indah mereka tidak akan menghinamu mereka pasti akan iri." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam dengan mata berkedipnya yang basah. Chanyeol tersenyum geli dan menghadiahi si kecil dengan ciuman di bibir.

"Aku pikir kau malu karena kita dalam keadaan seintim ini." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menggeleng pelan. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa ini memalukan? Aku pikir ini hal yang wajar karena aku adalah milik Paduka." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menyingkirkan helaian rambut Baekhyun yang menjuntai menutupi matanya.

" Kau memang milikku Baekhyun. Hei, rambutmu bertambah panjang."

"Benarkah? Nanti aku akan meminta Tzuyu noona untuk memotongnya." Meski Chanyeol bingung kenapa harus wanita itu yang Baekhyun mintai tolong namun ia mengabaikan rasa bingungnya dan lebih memilih menatap sosok mungil yang sedang memainkan rambutnya, menariknya untuk melihat seberapa panjang helaian rambut itu.

"dan ini..aakkhh!" Baekhyun meringis ketika Chanyeol kembali bergerak menggoda.

"Apa ini belum selesai?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melihat sekitar dimata patahan-patahan dari ranjang mereka masih berserakan.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengecup dada Baekhyun pelan dan menghisap puting kiri Baekhyun gemas.

"Belumhhh.."

"Tahan suaramu dan mari kita lanjutkan!" ucap Chanyeol lalu kembali bergerak. Baekhyun tersenyum dan kembali memperbaiki letak bantal di bawah pinggulnya sebelum akhirnya kembali menutup mulutnya untuk menahan desahannya keluar.

"Hmmmhh…hhmmmhhh.. padu_hmppttt.." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun menjauh dan melumat bibir itu penuh nafsu.

" _Sampai di Istana, kau akan mendapatkan kejutanmu Baekhyun."_ Ucap Chanyeol dalam hatinya.

…

..

.

Jongin melirik dinding dengan kesal lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menutup telinganya. Suara-suara itu kembali terdengar, meski tidak diiringi suara ayunan ranjang tua, namun suara desahan tertahan Baekhyun masih tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya.

Sementara keempat gadis yang tadi sempat kehilangan nyawanya kita sedang berdiri di depan dinding kamar mereka dan mengintip melalui celah kayu. Karena soyou yang tertinggi ia dapat melihat dengan samar dengan berpijak pada sebuah kursi.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Hyorin yang berjongkok dibawah sambil mendekatkan telinganya dengan dinding sama seperti dua saudarinya yang lain.

"Wah, tubuh Baekhyun terlihat kecil, tubuh Paduka menutupinya. Aku tidak bisa melihat jelas."

"Kalau begitu giliran!" ucap Bora sambil menari-narik tangan Soyou, namun Soyou menghempaskannya.

"Dasom kau dapat melihatnya? Kenapa kau diam?" tanya Hyorin. Dasom mengangguk sambil mengintip dari celah dinding kayu.

"Apa itu bagaimana bayi bisa berada di dalam perut Baekhyun?" tanya Dasom. Hyorin terkejut dan segera mendorong tubuh Dasom lalu ia mengintip dan benar saja dari celah lubang yang Dasom gunakan semuanya terlihat cukup jelas.

"Waaahh.. apa itu menyakitkan? Kenapa Baekhyun harus menutup mulutnya? Tidak-tidak mereka berciuman."

"Mana sini biar aku liat! Aku juga ingin melihatnya." Rengek Bora sambil mencoba mendorong tubuh Hyorin namun Hyorin mendorongnya balik.

"Yak, yak! Menjauh! Jangan menekan dindingnya bodoh!" bentak Soyou dari atas kursi yang merasa saudarinya begitu ribut.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidur saling memunggungi, mereka pun sama mendengar suara-suara berisik yang intim dari sebelah kamar mereka. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah memikirkan dua kemungkinan antara permainan Sang Raja yang terlalu hebat atau ranjangnya yang sudah tua hingga membuatnya roboh.

Sementara Sungmin masih terdiam dan bergelut dalam pemikirannya. Matanya menatap kelantai dan ucapan Chanyeol terngiang di telinganya.

" _Bukan bermaksud tidak sopan Paduka, namun bagaimana aku bisa yakin jika Paduka sungguh-sungguh mencintai putraku. Dia hanya bocah kecil yang bahkan tidak tahu cara mengancingkan bajunya dengan benar. Dia tidak seperti putri-putri dari Kerajaan lain."_

" _Aku tidak butuh seorang putri untuk membuatku jatuh cinta. Baekhyun memiliki hal yang orang lain tidak milikki."_

" _Aku mengerti, namun sulit bagiku untuk menghilangkan segala kekhawatiranku. Aku hanya tidak ingin suatu hari nanti putraku tersakiti Paduka, maafkan atas kelancanganku, aku hanya seorang ibu yang begitu menyayangi putranya."_

" _Aku mengerti. Aku sangat mengerti Nyonya. Jika aku berkata bahwa aku akan menjadikan Baekhyun Ratuku, apa itu cukup membuat anda puas?"_

" _Ra-ratu? Ta-tapi_"_

" _Aku telah memikirkannya cukup lama, dan terima kasih anda telah meyakinkanku kembali. Ya, anak anda, putra kesayangan anda yang saat ini mengandung janinku, akan aku jadikan Ratu di Istanaku."_

"Ratu?" gumamnya pelan

BRAAAAK

BRUUUKK  
Sungmin menoleh terkejut mendengar suara yang jauh lebih keras dari tadi, sementara Kyuhyun telah bangkit dan berlari keluar kamar.

Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati tumbukan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang sedang bergerak diatas Baekhyun terkejut dengan suara roboh dibelakang mereka dan ketika menoleh ia terkejut mendapati lubang besar di dinding di belakang mereka dan empat anak gadis terduduk sambil meringis diatas serpihan kayu itu.

"Aaaaahh! Sakit. Ini salah kalian bodoh!" bentak Soyou sambil memegang pinggangnya. Hyorin bangkit dari tubuh Dasom yang tertindih dan sama-sama meringis sementara Bora terbangun dari posisi tengkurapnya.

Chanyeol melepas penyatuan mereka membuat Baekhyun meringis, ia menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh Baekhyun yang masih terkejut lalu si mungil beringsut mundur dan bersandar di dinding.

Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya dan menghela nafas antara lelah dan kesal. Ia bangkit dan mendekati keempat gadis yang masih terduduk ditempatnya.

"Kalian_"

"HUWAAAAAA.." teriakan para gadis terdengar sangat nyaring.

"Aku melihat belut, Ibuuuuu!" Soyou berteriak, menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sambil tetap mengintip dari celah lubang tangannya.

"Itu bukan belut, itu anakonda." Teriak Hyorin sambil menutup matanya erat-erat.

"Itu anakonda berambut." Sambung Bora melakukan hal yang sama dengan Soyou

"waaahh… itu besar dan panjang." Ucap Dasom polos sambil menatap milik Chanyeol dengan mata terbuka lebar.

Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk tidak melakukan hubungan intim selain di Istananya terutama di depan empat gadis berisik yang terlalu banyak ingin tahu.

…

..

.

TBC

…

..

.

Lagu rekomendasi : IU-Palatte ( untuk bagian yang lucu )

IU-Ending Scene

IU-Through the night

( jangan tanya kenapa semua lagu IU, karena emang lagu ini selalu jadi temen yang pas buat ngetik ff DBM dan KLH, ideku jadi cepet ngalir wkwkwkwwk)

Well…well…well..

Finally update juga chapter 6 nya ya wkwkwkw.. Makasi banyak untuk yang dengan sabar menunggu, yang udah review entah review singkat kayak sms atau yang panjang lebar kayak cerpen wkwkwkw.. I love it. Aku baca kok semua review kalian dan aku merasa terharu pake banget wkwkwkw…

Seperti biasa aku mau minta maaf buat keterlambatannya, dan entah gimana tanggepan kalian sama chapter ini wkwkw, karena aku pun gak yakin ini memuaskan.

Karena ini diketiknya dalam kurun waktu lama dan tiap nyambung ngetik aku gak cek lagi, jadinya pas baca ulang aku gak tahu kenapa bisa adegan NC nya sebanyak itu , bahkan ini sudah beberapa adegan aku ilangin tapi tetep masih keliatan banyak. Hahaha..

Yah semoga gak berkesan terlalu gimana gitu , karena setelah aku pikir adegan NC nya gak bisa diilangin buat menunjang dialog ataupun kejadian selanjutkan dari cerita, hehehe jadi mohon permaklumannya.

Dan sesuai janji konfliknya gak berat-berat, ratunya pun aku gak buat terlalu spesifik siapa, kalian bisa berimajinasi tentang karakter sang ratu, itu terserah kalian hehehe..

Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya yang gak pasti kapan updatenya. Selalu jaga kesehatan guys dan salam Chanbaek is real .


	7. Chapter 7

Title : King's husband part 7

Cast : Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun , Oh Sehun , Do Kyungsoo , Xi Luhan , Kim Jongin, Kang Soyou, Kim Dasom, Kim Hyorin, Yoon Bora, Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, others.

* * *

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, berisi adegan seks, hubungan sesama jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

* * *

 **NO CO-PAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

 **Okay?**

 **There always be a place for the good person. So, don't steal people's effort** **, be honest dear..**

 **Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

 **Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

* * *

 **Selamat membaca**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Park Shita**

 **Present**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

"Paduka!" Chanyeol tersentak di tempatnya ketika mendengar suara teriakan Baekhyun di depan pintu. Ia yang sedang mengerjakan beberapa hal penting seperti biasa di depan meja kerjanya mendongak dan terkejut mendapati sosok Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu dengan beberapa pelayan yang mengikutinya dengan wajah cemas.

"Baekhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan_"

"Paduka! Paduka! Paduka! Sesuatu terjadi!" ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan kearah Chanyeol dengan sedikit kesusahan dan memegang pinggangnya. Chanyeol bangkit dan membantu yang lebih kecil untuk mendekat kearahnya.

"Paduka, ia menendang." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membusungkan perut buncitnya dan Chanyeol ikut tersenyum melihat betapa bahagia wajah Baekhyun dan tidak melewatkan noda cat warna di sekitar pipinya.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol yang menurutnya bergerak lambat lalu menempelkanya pada perutnya.

"Coba rasakan! Sungguh aku tidak membual." Ucap Baekhyun menggebu. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba mencari detak si janin di permukaan perut Baekhyun, dan seketika matanya membulat , mereka berdua saling tatap untuk beberapa saat.

"Benar. Dia sungguh menendang. Sangat…sangat keras." terselip sebuah nada bangga dan terharu dalam untaian perkataan Chanyeol.

"Iya Paduka, dia pasti akan menjadi bayi yang kuat." Ucap Baekhyun masih merasa senang dengan kemajuan perkembangan kandungannya. Ia merasa tidak sabar untuk melahirkan bayi itu kedunia.

"Tentu, iya harus kuat." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup pipi Baekhyun dan menghapus noda cat warna di pipinya.

"Ya, seperti Paduka, kuat dan hebat." Chanyeol tersenyum semakin lebar ketika menemukan ekspresi memuja dan kagum dari yang lebih kecil.

Tanpa Baekhyun duga Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya , berjongkok di depan yang lebih kecil tepat di depan perut Baekhyun, lalu menempelkan telinganya disana. Baekhyun yang semula merasa sedikit terkejut akhirnya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Chanyeol dengan sayang.

"Aku tidak sabar melihat kehadirannya dan mendengar tangisannya." Gumam Chanyeol kecil namun Baekhyun masih mampu mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum dan kembali mengelus rambut Chanyeol pelan. Menyisir helaian rambut halus dan hitam kelam itu dengan jemari lentiknya.

"Aku pun Paduka." Ucapnya. Chanyeol mendongak ketika mendengar suara bergetar Baekhyun dan ia mendapati si kecil sedang menitikan air mata, bukan air mata kesedihan tapi air mata bahagia.

"Meski Nona Tzuyu bilang rasanya akan sedikit menyakitkan, namun aku akan berjuang untuk melahirkannya kelak. Tiga bulan bukan waktu yang lama Paduka, aku akan menguatkan diriku hingga waktu itu tiba." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memperlihatkan gigi putihnya.

Chanyeol bangkit dan segera memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, mengelus rambut si kecil yang terus bertambah panjang meskipun setiap bulannya selalu di potong.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun, aku tidak tahu harus dengan apa membalas semua ini." Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Dengan memberikanku cinta yang Paduka milikki, itu sudah cukup." Ucap Baekhyun riang, kembali pada sosok anak-anaknya. Chanyeol terdiam, lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun pelan.

"Tidak." Sang Raja menggeleng pelan.

"Bahkan seluruh cinta dan hidupku tidak akan cukup untuk membayar semua yang telah kau berikan." Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian dan mengelus tangan Chanyeol di pipinya. Sebuah perasaan hangat menjalari tubuh dan hatinya. Hanya dengan menatap ke arah Sang Raja mampu menggetarkan seluruh saraf ditubuhnya.

"Hanya selalu ada disisiku, aku sudah merasa senang Paduka. Aku mencintai Paduka." Ucap Baekhyun riang. Chanyeol tersenyum, ketika bibirnya ingin membalas ia baru menyadari para pelayannya masih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah tertunduk.

Seumur hidup Chanyeol tidak pernah menunjukan kemesraannya di depan para penghuni istana, bahkan ketika Sang Ratu masih ada dan meski sudah hidup bersama dengan si manja Baekhyun selama beberapa bulan, masih saja membuat ia sulit untuk memperlihatkan sisi romatisnya di depan semua orang dibawah kendalinya.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol, meski sedikit rasa sakit menghampiri karena Chanyeol tidak membalas ucapan cintanya di depan para pelayan namun Baekhyun bisa paham dengan kondisi itu, Chanyeol adalah seorang Raja dan ia tidak terbiasa dengan ucapan-ucapan romantis di depan anak buahnya.

"Tidak usah dibalas, aku mengerti." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus tangan Chanyeol yang masih menempel dipipinya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, berpikir sejenak untuk apa ia malu memperlihatkan sisi keromantisannya di depan orang lain, untuk apa ia malu memperlihatkan pada orang-orang bahwa ia mencintai sosok mungil di depannya, Baekhyun berhak mendapatkan lebih dari pada sebuah pengakuan cinta darinya. Lebih.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun-ah." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara sedikit keras dan segera mencium bibir Baekhyun cukup lama. Baekhyun tersenyum dalam lumatan Chanyeol, dan kemudian membalas lumatan itu dengan bibir tipisnya.

 _Apa yang lebih membahagiakan dari dicintai?_

 _Diakui oleh orang yang mencintaimu di depan semua orang?_

 _Benar, Sebuah pengakuan._

Ya, Baekhyun rasa ia boleh berharap tentang itu lagi mulai sekarang.

Dan bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun pantas untuk mendapatkan sebuah pengakuan. Baekhyun pantas menjadi ibu dari anaknya dan juga…

.

.

.

Ratu nya.

…

..

.

 **King's Little Husband**

 **Chapter 7**

…

..

.

 **( Warning : Sebelum kalian baca ini, ada baiknya siapkan hati, mental dan jantung, dan jika sedang asyik berbaring diatas kasur sambil megang hp, atau di depan meja belajar dengan buku pelajaran yang terabaikan, segera bangun terus siapkan tissue yang banyak, air mineral, dan bila perlu vicks inhaler. Segala bentuk kerugian di tanggung pembaca, wkwkwkwk)**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"Itu tidak mungkin Paduka." Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Tuan Lee yang nampak sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin Tuan Lee?"

"Baekhyun, dia bukan berasal dari kalangan bangsawan. Dia tidak memiliki darah kerajaan di tubuhnya, kita tidak bisa melakukan ini, dewan istana pun pasti tidak akan menerima usulan ini." Ucap Tuan Lee sambil menundukan kepalanya tidak berani menatap kearah Sang Raja.

Chanyeol tidak pernah membiarkan emosi menguasai dirinya, ayahnya telah mengajarkan itu semenjak ia kecil. Termakan emosi berarti kekalahan dan ayahnya tidak suka akan sebuah kekalahan.

Tapi untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol merasa seolah meledak, biasanya ia akan menuruti ucapan Sang Penasehat yang selalu memberikan pertimbangan padanya, dan tidak jarang jika usulan Chanyeol mendapat penolakan, namun kali ini ia merasa marah atas penolakan itu.

Chanyeol terdiam sambil menatap kosong kearah meja kerjanya, rahangnya mengeras dan Tuan Lee dapat merasakan aura kemarahan itu.

"Pa..Paduka_"

"Tuan Lee, panggil seluruh Dewan Istana, kita adakan rapat malam ini." Tuan Lee mendongak dengan wajah terkejut, ia ingin membantah namun urung ketika melihat wajah serius Sang Raja yang selama ini tidak pernah terlihat.

"Ba-baik. Akan saya sebarkan undangan pada mereka." Ucap Tuan Lee lalu memberi hormat dan undur diri.

…

..

.

Jongin dan Sehun seperti biasa melatih para pasukannya. Berdiri dari tempat kebanggaannya dan menatap dengan teliti setiap anak buahnya yang berpotensi membuat kesalahan.

Jongin menoleh kesisi koridor ketika melihat Tuan Lee berbicara sedikit pelan pada beberapa anak buahnya, lalu setelahnya pria tua itu pergi.

"Apa yang terjadi? Wajah Tuan Lee terlihat tidak seperti biasanya." Ucap Jongin dan Sehun ikut mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia mengangguk pelan menyetujui ucapan Jongin.

Seorang pelayan pria mendekat dan memberi hormat pada kedua Jendral tersebut lalu berbisik pada Jongin.

"Malam ini? Kenapa mendadak?"

"Maaf, ini adalah pesan dari Penasehat Lee." Ucap pelayan itu memberi hormat. Jongin mengibaskan tangannya memerintahkan si pelayan untuk pergi. Setelahnya ia beralih pada Sehun.

"Paduka mengadakan rapat mendadak malam ini." Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya dan tidak memberikan respon sebagai jawaban.

…

..

.

Baekhyun berbaring diatas ranjang dengan satu kaki terangkat keudara pada posisi 45 derajat dan menggerakannya naik turun.

"huuuh… hhaaah,…huuhh.." Ia kembali mengatur nafas sebagai mana yang Tzuyu ajarkan padanya.

"Ayo Baekhyun, lakukan lagi!" ucap Tzuyu sambil membantu memegang kaki Baekhyun. Para pelayan berjejer di dekat dinding sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan menunggu perintah dari Sang Tuan muda.

"haaahh…huuhh…haahh…huuhhh.." Baekhyun terus mengatur pernafasannya seirama dengan gerakan pada kakinya. Tzuyu tersenyum melihat betapa seriusnya Baekhyun dengan kegiatan olahraga ringan mereka untuk kesehatan kandungan Baekhyun.

"Bagus, Baekhyun." Ucap Tzuyu.

"Ini sedikit sulit karena kakiku membengkak sekarang." Ucapnya sambil memajukan bibirnya dan menatap kearah kakinya yang masih tertahan diudara.

Tzuyu terkekeh, ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua keluh kesah Baekhyun mengenai bentuk tubuhnya yang semakin bertambah bengkak setiap harinya.

"Tapi itu lucu. Seperti kue kembang." Ucap Tzuyu sambil menarik pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas, namun Baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkannya karena ia pun sudah terbiasa pipinya dijadiakan bulan-bulanan.

"Paduka?" Baekhyun terkejut ketika melihat seluruh pelayan memberi hormat dan ketika ia menoleh kearah pintu, Sang Raja telah berdiri disana.

Tzuyu segera bangkit dari atas ranjang dan menundukan kepalanya, Chanyeol mengangguk dan membiarkan orang-orang meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Paduka kemari?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih berbaring, karena ia malas untuk bangkit.

"Apa tidak boleh?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memasang senyum menggodanya dan segera duduk di ujung ranjang.

"Tentu boleh." Ucap Baekhyun yang mulai mencoba bangkit, namun Chanyeol menahannya dan merebahkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh yang lebih muda.

"Hanya…hanya tumben Paduka berkunjung dihari sibuk Paduka." Chanyeol terkekeh dan memaikan rambut Baekhyun yang menutupi matanya.

"Aku sedang tidak sibuk..hhmm…" ucapnya sambil menggeram manja dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum, Sang Raja memang suka melakukan hal itu terkadang padanya. Biasanya ketika sosok Raja itu kelelahan atau sedang kebingungan dengan masalah yang ia hadapi.

"Paduka lelah? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengelus kepala Chanyeol.

"Hm." Sahut Chanyeol masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu beristirahatlah! Aku akan_"

"Ssst!diamlah seperti ini, Baek!" gumam Chanyeol sambil menahan tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum dan kembali mengelus rambut Sang Raja.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, ia pun sama merindukan Sang Raja menyentuh tubuhnya, mencium setiap inci dari permukaan tubuhnya, namun ia harus menelan kekecewaan karena mereka tidak bisa melakukan hubungan intim saat ini.

Sejak sebulan lalu, ketika kandungan Baekhyun mulai menginjak tujuh bulan, Tabib Shin menyarankan untuk tidak melakukan hubungan intim karena itu akan sangat berisiko bagi kandungan Baekhyun.

Oleh karena itu, selain berciuman dan berpelukan mereka tidak akan melakukan lebih dan bahkan terkadang ketika hasrat Chanyeol memuncak ia akan meminta tidur secara terpisah dengan Baekhyun demi menghindari dirinya yang lepas kendali.

"Aku juga Paduka, tapi kita tidak bisa melakukannya." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah bersedih. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup perpotongan leher Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, beberapa bulan lagi ia akan lahir." Ucap Chanyeol memberi semangat pada Baekhyun dan pada dirinya sendiri, karena demi apapun dia merasa gila karena tidak bisa menyentuh tubuh yang lebih kecil.

"Apa Paduka merasa tersiksa selama sebulan ini?" Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya dengan wajah manjanya berniat mendapat perhatian dari Baekhyun, namun tanggapan Baekhyun berbeda.

"Jika begitu…ke-kenapa Paduka tidak meniduri para selir istana? Aku ..aku tidak masalah." Ucap Baekhyun gugup karena sejujurnya, jauh di dalam hatinya ia merasa sangat amat tidak rela jika Sang Raja harus tidur dengan orang lain. Chanyeol tersenyum menyadari ada ketidak ikhlasan Baekhyun dibalik ucapannya.

"Apa kau sungguh tidak masalah?" goda Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol terkejut tidak menyangka dengan respon yang Chanyeol berikan, ia berharap bahwa Raja-nya akan menolak idenya.

"Ti-tidak." Ucapnya sambil menahan suara bergetarnya.

"Kau yakin? Kau memberikan izin?" tanya Chanyeol lagi sambil menatap mata bergetar Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuang wajahnya kesamping, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan tidak relanya.

"I-iya. Pa-Paduka bisa melakukannya. A-aku tidak masalah." Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun lalu melayangkan ciuman di bibir yang lebih kecil.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol membuat si kecil merasakan sedikit rasa nyeri pada bagian dadanya.

"Tapi, sayang aku tidak berminat dengan siapapun selain dirimu." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut, dan tanpa bisa ia kendalikan sebuah senyuman yang berusaha ia sembunyikan terlihat.

"Senang dengan jawabanku?" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, sungguh lucu dan polos dimata Chanyeol.

"Lagipula, aku sudah memecat seluruh selir dan memberikan mereka jaminan hidup yang lebih layak. Daripada menjadi pemuas nafsu tanpa bisa mendapatkan cinta dariku, mereka lebih layak hidup diluar sana dan mendapatkan orang yang benar-benar mencintai mereka." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, merasa bangga dengan sosok Chanyeol. Dia adalah Raja terbaik yang pernah Baekhyun tahu. Meski ia tidak kenal seluruh Raja, namun ia tahu bahwa para Raja sangat suka mengoleksi selir mereka, untuk menunjukan seberapa kuat mereka.

Namun bagi Chanyeol kekuatan tidak dilihat dari seberapa banyak selir yang mereka miliki, namun dari seberapa sejahteranya para rakyat hidup dan dari seberapa hebatnya pasukan perang yang mereka ciptakan.

"Paduka?"

"Hm?"

"Kalau begitu mari kita lakukan, dengan sangat pelan. Sangat sangat sangat pelan." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin kedua orang yang aku cintai dalam bahaya nanti." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Tidak, Nona Tzuyu bilang jika melakukannya dengan hati-hati itu akan baik-baik saja, selama tidak menekan perutku." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkejut dan Baekhyun juga terkejut, ia baru saja kelepasan.

"Jadi, Nona Tzuyumu itu bahkan tahu tentang kehidupan percintaan kita?" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya rapat.

"Aku bersumpah bahwa Nona Tzuyu bukan orang bermulut besar, aku hanya menceritakan hal itu padanya, aku hanya butuh sebuah masukan." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah menyesal. Chanyeol mengangguk paham sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Jadi Paduka, ayo kita lakukan?"

"Tidak Baekhyun! Aku takut membahayakan kalian." Baekhyun mencebikan bibirnya dengan wajah sedih.

"Tapi…Nona Tzuyu bilang itu tidak akan apa-apa." Ucapnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Nona Tzuyumu itu tidak tahu apapun Baek, ia bahkan tidak pernah mengandung." Baekhyun mendelik.

"Siapa bilang? Nona Tzuyu itu sudah menikah dan punya dua orang anak." Giliran Chanyeol yang membulatkan matanya.

"Benarkah? Kenapa dia terlihat sangat muda?" tanya Chanyeol heran dan Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas dan berakhir dengan ia yang menarik pipi Baekhyun lembut.

"Aku awalnya juga tak percaya namun seminggu lalu ia membawa putra keduanya ke Istana karena urusan mendadak." Chanyeol mengangguk paham dan Baekhyun menahan wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jadi apa kita akan melakukannya sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah penuh harap. Chanyeol bahkan sempat dibuat terkejut dengan besarnya keinginan Baekhyun untuk bercinta. Seperti yang Tabib Shin katakan, seseorang yang hamil akan selalu membawa kejutan.

"Apa Nona Tzuyu_"

"Ya, Nona Tzuyu bercinta dengan suaminya bahkan ketika kandungan mencapai 8 bulan. Bisa Paduka bayangkan?"

"Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan akan hal itu." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menarik wajah Chanyeol dan mengecupnya.

"Ayo Paduka!" rengek Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memilih bangkit.

Ia melepas pakaian Kebesarannya, lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Membantu yang lebih kecil untuk melepaskan pakaiannya dan meletakkan sebuah bantal dibawah tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aaaahh…" Baekhyun merasa nyaris gila ketika Chanyeol menjilat puting susunya dengan perlahan.

"Padukaaahh.." Baekhyun menggelinjang ketika salah satu jemari Chanyeol menyentuh lubang berkerutnya.

Chanyeol pun sama, sudah sejak lama ia merindukan rumah untuk kebanggaannya itu. Lubang hangat yang selalu mengantarkannya pada puncak kenikmatan.

"Hmmm.." Baekhyun meremas bantal dibawah kepalanya dan membuka kakinya semakin lebar ketika Chanyeol menjilat sepanjang paha dalamnya.

"Lagiihhhh." Desah Baekhyun ketika lubangnya dipermainkan. Chanyeol menggila, ia menyesap paha dalam Baekhyun hingga meninggalkan noda kemerahan disana. Lalu lidahnya beralih pada lubang Baekhyun.

Menjilatnya perlahan dan satu tangannya yang lain mengocok penisnya untuk mempersiapkannya membobol pintu masuk Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya.

Chanyeol mendongak untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun dan ia tertegun ketika mendapati si mungil yang mendengkur halus. Lelakinya tertidur di tengah permainan mereka yang mulai memanas.

Chanyeol terkekeh, ia bangkit dan berbaring disamping Baekhyun yang terlihat tertidur dengan nyenyak.

"Kau yang meminta tapi kau yang tertidur. Kau sungguh menggemaskan Baekhyun, membuatku tidak tega untuk menyetubuhimu disaat kau sedang tertidur."

"Nyaamm…nyamm..Padukaaahh…lagiihh…" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menggeleng, Baekhyun bahkan mengigaukan percintaan mereka. Chanyeol menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun dan ketika akan turun, ia menatap perihatin pada kejantanannya yang menegak sempurna.

"Kau harus bersabar lebih lama lagi sepertinya." Ucap Chanyeol lalu memakai pakaiannya.

…

..

.

Jongin dan Sehun melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan pertemuan mengikuti langkah Sang Raja di depan mereka, seluruh dewan telah duduk pada tempat masing-masing dengan tatapan bingung, tidak jauh berbeda dengan mereka berdua yang sama sekali tidak tahu perihal yang membuat rapat ini diadakan secara mendadak.

Chanyeol segera mengambil duduk di singgasananya sementara Jongin dan Sehun berdiri seperti biasa dibelakang Sang Raja. Chanyeol mengangguk, memberikan perintah pada Tuan Lee untuk segera memulai rapat mereka.

"Terima kasih untuk kedatangan kalian atas pertemuan yang sedikit mendadak ini. Hari ini kita akan membahas sebuah hal penting terkait dengan lelaki yang sedang mengandung keturunan Paduka Raja, Byun Baekhyun."

Jongin dan Sehun saling menoleh dan mengerutkan kening mereka mencoba menerka, sama halnya dengan para hadirin yang mulai nampak sedikit bising dan saling bertanya pada teman duduk disebelahnya.

"Seperti yang kita tahu bahwa Tuan muda Baekhyun telah memberikan keistimewaannya pada kita, bahkan beliau juga telah menyerahkan kebebasan hidupnya demi bisa mengandung keturunan Paduka. Untuk itu, Paduka ingin memberikan sebuah hadiah untuknya. Paduka berencana untuk menjadikan Byun Baekhyun sebagai Ratu di Kerajaan ini."

"Apa?" seruan terdengar. Keadaan semakin kacau dimana seluruh dewan nampak tidak terima dengan keputusan itu, Jongin dan Sehun tersentak sesaat dan menatap kearah Chanyeol tidak percaya.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya diam dan menyaksikan satu persatu Dewan Istana yang nampak tidak terima dan hendak protes.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi bukankah kita telah memberikan imbalan yang setimpal untuk itu? Kehidupan yang layak untuk keluarganya dan juga dua peti emas? Aku rasa itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Ucap salah satu Dewan yang berdiri dari tempatnya dan mendapat anggukan dari yang lain.

Chanyeol tidak merespon dan Tuan Lee yang sempat melirik Chanyeol hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya takut.

"Aku setuju. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Kita tidak bisa menjadikannya Ratu, dia bahkan hanya terlahir dari keluarga petani dan tumbuh di desa. Dia tidak memiliki darah bangsawan di dalam dirinya. Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi seorang Ratu?" ucap yang lainnya. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya dan rahangnya mengeras. Jongin dan Sehun yang melihat itu merasa khawatir karena tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol semarah itu.

"Benar Paduka. Dia dibesarkan sebagai anak seorang petani, bukan sebagai putri atau keturunan bangsawan. Dia bahkan tidak bisa membaca saat pertama kali datang kemari, dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang tata krama sebagai seorang anggota Kerajaan, dia tidak pantas untuk menjadi pendamping orang nomer satu di negri ini."

Jongin dan Sehun semakin cemas melihat bagaimana Chanyeol hanya mengeraskan rahangnya tanpa memberikan tanggapan apapun. Mereka tahu Chanyeol tengah menunggu batas kesabarannya habis, mereka tahu bahwa Sang Raja sedang menguji kesabarannya.

"Apa lelaki itu yang meminta Paduka untuk melakukan ini sebagai imbalan atas keistimewaanya? Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi besar kepala hanya karena dia bisa mengandung keturunan Paduka?"

"Hanya karena? Hanya karena?" suara berat Chanyeol terdengar dan ada nada mengejek yang terselip disana.

"Coba kalian sebutkan selain dia siapa lagi yang bisa mengandung anakku? Katakan padaku apa seluruh wanita yang kalian paksa untuk kutiduri bisa mengandung anakku? Bahkan benihku pun tidak bisa tumbuh disana. Dan ketika dari seluruh tahun-tahun berat yang aku lalui dan seluruh usaha dan kerja keras kalian berbuah hasil kenapa memperlakukannya seperti itu?"

Semua bungkam, tidak berani mengangkat wajah mereka melihat bagaimana seorang Raja penyabar seperti Chanyeol terlihat begitu marah saat ini.

"Dia memang tidak memiliki darah bangsawan ataupun terlahir sebagai seorang putri atau apalah itu. Tapi dia memiliki hati lebih besar daripada seseorang yang kalian sebut Ratu. Mantan Ratuku seorang yang terlahir dengan darah bangsawan, seseorang yang besar sebagai seorang putri yang terhormat, memiliki etika dan tata krama tinggi, dia bisa membaca sejak kecil dan dia tahu tentang banyak hal melebihi anak seorang petani, tapi apa dia benar-benar menunjukan sikap seorang Ratu?"

Semua merasa tertohok, mereka semakin menundukan kepala dalam. Merasa menyesal dengan ucapan mereka, meskipun di dalam hati mereka masih tidak menerima usulan Sang Raja.

"Dia kabur dan berkhianat. Apa itu sikap seorang Ratu yang pantas menjadi pendampingku? Aku tahu, aku tahu Baekhyun memang tidak pantas dimata kalian. Tapi apa kalian tahu seberapa berat hidupnya hanya untuk menanggung beban Kerajaan ini? seluruh negeri ini? Kalian meminta keturunanku, dan setelah seseorang bisa memberikannya kalian menganggapnya sebagai seseorang yang rendah yang mengancamku untuk sebuah posisi?"

"Kalian tidak tahu dia, kalian tidak mengenalnya. Di usianya yang masih kecil dia harus mengandung, bahkan dia seseorang lelaki yangmana hal itu tentu melukai harga dirinya. Seharusnya kita bisa menunggu hingga dia siap untuk aku buahi, tapi kalian mendesak dan ingin aku memiliki keturunan hanya karena takut negeri ini terkena kutukan. Aku melakukan apapun yang kalian inginkan, aku melakukannya dan kini aku hanya menginginkan sebuah posisi yang layak untuknya apa itu tidak pantas?" ucap Chanyeol lagi suaranya mulai melembut namun masih terdengar menyeramkan untuk di dengar.

"Bahkan ketika aku menawarinya sebuah posisi dia pikir aku akan memberikannya posisi sebagai seorang pengawal, pelayan, prajurit, dia tidak berpikir tentang menjadi seorang Ratu. Dia tidak pernah menginginkan posisi sebagai Ratu, ia hanya menginginkan dirinya menjadi layak dimataku. Kalian tahu dia menyebut dirinya apa? Pemuas nafsu, mesin penghasil bayi. Apa kalian tega membuat seorang anak seperti itu?"

Tuan Lee berjalan ke depan Chanyeol dan memberi hormat, membuat Chanyeol seketika terdiam dan menghela nafas.

"Baik, seperti yang Paduka ucapkan tadi. Tidak ada salahanya kita memikirkan tentang hal ini, Byun Baekhyun dia pantas mendapatkannya." Ucap Tuan Lee berusaha menengahi agar suasana tidak semakin canggung dan Chanyeol tidak lepas kendali.

"Tapi semua butuh waktu. Dia perlu dilatih untuk menjadi seorang Ratu." Ucap salah satu Dewan. Chanyeol dan Tuan Lee mengangguk dalam cara yang berbeda.

"Tentu. Kita akan melatihnya mungkin beberapa bulan setelah bayinya lahir." Ucap Tuan Lee. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya dan Sehun melihat bagaimana Chanyeol nampak tidak terima.

"Tidak, itu terlalu lama. Aku akan mengumumkan ini ketika ulang Tahun hutan Zatoon."

"Apa?" semua berseru terkejut.

"Itu berarti dua minggu dari sekarang ?" gumam Jongin pelan dengan keterkejutan.

"Tapi Paduka itu tidak mungkin" bentak salah satu Dewan yang nampak tak sadar telah meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Mereka benar Paduka, banyak yang harus dipersiapkan." Ucap Tuan Lee sambil menundukan kepalanya dalam. Chanyeol menatap tajam lalu menghela nafas.

"Pertemuan ini aku akhiri." Ucap Chanyeol lalu bangkit. Jongin dan Sehun segera mengikuti dari belakang.

Ketika langkah ketiganya mulai memasuki ruangan Chanyeol, Jongin yang berjalan paling akhir segera menutup pintu lalu mengikuti langkah Sehun yang telah mendahuluinya.

"Paduka? Apa ini tidak terlalu gegabah?" tanya Sehun ketika Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya dikursi kerjanya. Chanyeol menatap Sehun dan Jongin bergiliran tidak menyangka orang kepercayaanya juga meragukan keputusannya.

"Aku telah memikirkannya cukup lama." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Apa Baekhyun yang merengek memintanya?" Rahang Chanyeol kembali mengeras mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Namun mengingat sosok itu adalah sahabat kecilnya, Chanyeol menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

"Ia tidak melakukannya. Kenapa semua orang berpikir Baekhyun melakukan hal itu?" Keduanya menundukan kepalanya sebelum Jongin kembali mendongak.

"Hanya saja…ini tidak seperti Paduka yang biasanya." Chanyeol terdiam lalu kembali beralih menatap Sehun dan Jongin.

"Memangnya seperti apa aku yang biasanya Jendral Kim? Aku tidak berubah aku masih sama seperti yang dulu, yang kalian kenal." Ucap Chanyeol.

Belum sempat Jongin membalas ucapan Chanyeol, pintu diketuk dan seorang pengawal mengatakan bahwa salah satu pelayan khusus yang ditugaskan merawat Baekhyun datang menghadap membuat Chanyeol membiarkan pelayan itu masuk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol cemas.

"Tuan muda…Tuan muda… ingin bertemu dengan Paduka dan ia menangis sejak tadi." Chanyeol mendelik dan ia segera bangkit lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan Sehun dan Jongin yang terabaikan.

Dua Jendral itu menatap kearah pintu lalu berdecak.

"Apa itu yang Paduka maksud tidak berubah?" gumam Jongin hampir tidak percaya. Sosok agung seperti Raja-nya tunduk pada sosok bocah yang bahkan belum genap 15 tahun usia yang sebenarnya.

"Aku rasa ini tidak akan baik." Gumam Sehun namun masih di dengar oleh Jongin.

"Kenapa? Apa yang kau cemaskan?" Sehun menoleh kearah Jongin lalu kembali beralih kepintu.

"Bocah manja itu." Ucapnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol dan diikuti oleh Jongin yang nampak bingung dengan ucapan Sehun.

…

..

.

Chanyeol tiba di dalam kamarnya dan mendapati beberapa pelayan berdiri melingkar di sisi ranjangnya, dimana Baekhyun sedang berbaring sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal dan terdengar suara isakan.

"Aku tidak ingin makan…aku ingin Paduka….hiks…pertemukan aku dengan Paduka…hiks..hiks.." Isaknya teredam oleh tekanan bantal.

Seluruh pelayan terkejut dan segera memberi hormat ketika menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol, dan segera meninggalkan ruangan ketika Chanyeol memberi perintah tanpa suara.

Kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua dalam ruangan itu. Chanyeol mengambil duduk sangat pelan disisi ranjang lalu tangannya mencoba menarik bantal diatas wajah Baekhyun, namun ditahan kuat oleh yang kecil.

"Kenapa pertemuan itu lama sekali? Hiks…. Kalian sengaja menjauhkanku dengan Paduka kan?"

"Siapa yang berani melakukannya?" seketika isakan Baekhyun terhenti. Ia membuka bantalnya cepat, memperlihatkan wajah basah dan memerahnya yang kontras dengan senyuman manis yang mengembang disana.

"Paduka?" ucap Baekhyun berusaha bangkit lalu memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengelus punggung sempit Baekhyun.

"Aku terbangun..hiks.. dan Paduka tidak ada…lalu..hiks..Aku bertanya dimana Paduka tapi mereka memaksaku makan malam…hiks.. aku tidak mau." Ucap Baekhyun masih dengan sisa isakannya dan bercak air mata di pipinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu jemarinya terulur untuk menghapus ceceran air mata di wajah cantik itu dan mengecup pipi itu engan lembut.

"Jadi, calon ibu ini tidak mau makan?" goda Chanyeol sambil menyentuh hidung memerah yang lebih kecil.

"Aku tidak lapar." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Si bayi juga tidak lapar." Ucapnya lagi dengan wajah lucu. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, lalu mengelus pipi Baekhyun lembut.

"Kau harus makan, ini waktunya makan malam. Kau tidak boleh melewatkannya."

"Lalu Paduka?" ucap Baekhyun polos membuat Chanyeol terkekeh, karena dirinya pun belum makan.

"Belum."  
"Lihat! Paduka sendiri saja belum makan tapi menyuruh orang lain makan." Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan dimata Chanyeol saat ini.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan bersama?" tawar Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku sungguh tidak lapar, bagaimana jika memakan buah?" ucapnya sambil menoleh untuk mengambil sepiring apel diatas meja dan membawanya keatas pangkuannya.

"Paduka mau?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum, ia hanya berfokus pada wajah cantik calon Ratu-nya itu, ia tak sabar membayangkan reaksi Baekhyun ketika mengetahui itu.

Baekhyun memegang pisau dengan cara yang janggal dan Chanyeol yang menyadari itu melarang Baekhyun melanjutkan kegiatannya karena akan sangat berisiko melukai dirinya namun si kecil menolak.

"Biarkan aku mengupaskan apel untuk Paduka. Di rumah ibu selalu marah tiap kali aku mengupas apel, katanya aku ini tidak becus, tapi kali ini biarkan aku membuktikannya." Ucapnya lagi sambil masih serius mengupas buah merah itu.

"Ibu selalu melakukannya untuk Ayah dan ayah akan terlihat sangat senang saat mendapat suapan buah dari Ibu. Tiap melihat mereka sebahagia itu karena sebuah apel, aku selalu berpikir apa ketika menikah nanti mengupas apel akan menjadi kegiatan yang menyenangkan?" tutur Baekhyun tanpa menatap kearah Chanyeol.

"Lalu? Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun beralih sebentar menatap Chanyeol lalu kembali fokus pada buahnya.

"Ini akan jadi menyenangkan jika mengupas apel tidak sesulit ini." Chanyeol tertawa dan mengusak rambut yang lebih muda.

"Nah , ini!" ucap Baekhyun senang ketika berhasil mengupas dan memotongnya menjadi potongan yang lebih kecil lalu menjulurkan tangannya kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol terdiam sejenak memperhatikan tangan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Aku tahu ini tidak sopan makan langsung dari tanganku, tapi Paduka ini akan terasa menyenangkan." Chanyeol membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan giginya mengunyah potongan manis itu.

"Lebih manis kan?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Baekhyun memotong lagi dan kembali memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Lagi!" Kembali potongan itu masuk.

"La_" Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun, mengambil potongan itu lalu menyuapkannya pada yang lebih kecil. Baekhyun mengunyahnya dengan wajah senang.

"Eum… rasanya jauh lebih manis jika dari tangan Paduka." Ucapnya sambil tertawa. Chanyeol kembali tersenyum lebar hanya karena ulah kecil Baekhyun.

"Aaaaa…" Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan Chanyeol menyuapkannya lagi potongan yang lebih kecil, hingga ketika Baekhyun akan menyuapkan lagi, Chanyeol menahan tangan mungil itu, lalu mengambil piring diatas paha Baekhyun dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

Setelahnya ia mengigit apel pemberian Baekhyun dan menyisakan bagian yang tidak tergigit diluar bibirnya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke yang lebih kecil.

"Hmmppt.." Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun pelan untuk berbaring dan segera melumat bibir yang lebih kecil dengan potongan kecil apel di dalam mulut mereka. Chanyeol menarik bibir Baekhyun menggunakan giginya, lalu kembali melumatnya pelan.

Ciuman mereka berlangsung semakin lama dan intim, hingga Chanyeol memutuskan kontak diantara keduanya. Ia memperbaiki posisi berbaring Baekhyun dan setelahnya ikut berbaring.

"Ayo kita tidur! Ini sudah larut." Baekhyun mengangguk dan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat.

"Eummh… rasanya nyaman jika Paduka selalu berada disampingku." Ucap Baekhyun dan perlahan matanya mulai terasa berat padahal ia baru saja terbangun beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Selamat malam Paduka."

"Selamat malam Baekhyun."

"Aku mencintai Paduka."

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang."

 **Cup**

Sebuh kecupan ringan mendarat di dahi Baekhyun dan sosok mungil itu hanya tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Malam yang indah di penghujung hari yang melelahkan.

…

..

.

Baekhyun yang merasa bosan terus-terusan berada di dalam kamar, akhirnya diperbolehkan berjalan-jalan disekitar kamar setelah merengek pada Sang Raja namun dengan syarat tidak boleh melakukan apapun dan tidak boleh berlari.

Baekhyun tentu setuju dan dengan senang turun dari ranjangnya. Dibantu oleh dua orang pelayanya Baekhyun berjalan menuju keluar kamar, dan terkejut melihat empat orang pengawal sudah bersiap menunggunya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas kecewa, rasanya akan sangat terbatas ketika harus berjalan ditemani satu baris pelayan dibelakangnya. Baru enam langkah menjauhi kamarnya, Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang menatap para pengawal dan pelayan yang segera menundukan kepala mereka.

"Kalian apa tidak lelah? Mengikuti ku kemana pun aku pergi?"

"I..ini sudah perintah Paduka, kami tidak bisa menolak." Ucap salah satu pengawal.

"Tapi aku keberatan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa bernafas karena kalian berada terlalu dekat denganku, bagaimana bila nanti aku kehabisan nafas dan bayi di dalam perutku juga merasa sesak?" seketika keenam pelayan itu memucat, mereka takut hal buruk terjadi pada kandungan Baekhyun.

"La-lalu kami ha-harus apa?" Baekhyun berpikir sebentar. Ia ingin menyuruh mereka pergi dan membiarkannya sendiri, namun ia tahu Paduka pasti akan marah pada mereka, jadi Baekhyun memilih cara lain.

"Mundur sepuluh langkah!" Semua terkejut menatap Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

"Aku bilang mundur sepuluh langkah!" ucap Baekhyun lagi

"Satu." Ucap Baekhyun ketika secara serempak mereka mundur.

"Lagi! Lagi! Dua… Bagus.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tiga! Empat! Lima! Iya terus.. enam! Tujuh! Delapan! Sembilan! Sepuluh. Nah!" iya tersenyum senang sambil menatap lurus pada pengawalnya yang berada cukup jauh dengannya.

"Tetap pada jarak sepuluh langkah dariku, bila kalian curang aku akan berlari dan membiarkan perutku jatuh."

"Jangan!" ucap mereka serempak dan Baekhyun terkikik lalu membalik tubuhnya.

"Makanya, jangan membantah." Ia segera melangkah dengan santai, sambil melihat sekeliling dengan satu tangan memegang perutnya.

Ia berjalan disekitar koridor dengan wajah bosan, tidak ada hal menarik di dekat kamarnya , ia ingin berkunjung ke tempat para prajurit berlatih namun jaraknya cukup jauh jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Beberapa menit melangkah dengan wajah bosan dan pipi yang dikembungkan ia akhirnya bertemu dengan beberapa Dewan yang berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

"Selamat siang Tuan!" ucap Baekhyun membungkukan tubuhnya, seperti apa yang diajarkan Tuan Kim padanya, tentang tata krama. Namun bukannya hormat balik yang ia dapatkan, dua orang Dewan Istana itu hanya meliriknya dengan wajah tidak suka dan melenggang pergi membuat Baekhyun mengernyit.

Ia kembali melanjutkan jalannya dan beberapa anggota Dewan kembali berjalan keluar dari ruangan dan Baekhyun memberi hormat.

"Selamat Siang Tuan!" ucapnya dan lagi mereka tidak merespon hanya memberikan tatapan tidak suka dan berdecak kesal membuat Baekhyun kebingungan sendiri, entah mengapa ia merasa tersinggung.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" gumamnya seorang diri.

"Apa aku berbuat kesalahan?" lagi ia bergumam dengan wajah sedih. Ketika melihat seseorang kembali keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun segera memberi hormat lagi, itu adalah Tuan Lee.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Lee." Tuan Lee nampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Baekhyun dan ia hanya mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya.

"Tuan Lee!" panggil Baekhyun dan sosok itu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"A-apa aku membuat kesalahan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada bergetar. Tuan Lee tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak. Jangan berkeliaran Tuan muda, itu akan membahayakan kandungan anda!" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan kembali melangkah mendekati ruangan dimana para Dewan keluar tadi.

"Kau lihat tadi? Paduka terlihat sangat marah, kita tidak pernah melihatnya semarah itu." Baekhyun menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik pintu mendengar dua orang pengawal sedang berbisik.

"Paduka tidak seperti dulu lagi, Paduka terlihat menakutkan." Ucap suara lainnya membuat kening Baekhyun mengernyit. Baekhyun menoleh kearah pengawal dan pelayan yang berada sepuluh langkah darinya dan meminta mereka tetap ditempat.

"Tapi Dewan istana pun terlihat tidak menerima hal itu."

"Tentu saja, itu mustahil dia tidak memiliki darah bangsawan bagaimana bisa ia menggantikan posisi Ratu, dia hanya anak petani." Baekhyun tersentak, kini ia tahu siapa yang tengah mereka bicarakan. Dirinya.

"Hmm.. kau benar, dia hanya beruntung karena bisa mengandung tapi dia dengan tidak tahu malu menginginkan posisi Ratu, sungguh tidak tahu terima kasih."

"Benar, dan Paduka terlihat tidak punya pilihan."

"Tentu saja, Paduka kan sangat menginginkan bayi itu. Mungkin setelah bayi itu lahir ia akan dikembalikan ke desanya."

"Yak, menurutmu apa Paduka akan melawan para Dewan?"

"Sepertinya iya."

"Itu akan membahayakan Paduka, kita tahu seperti apa Para Dewan. Mereka terlihat menurut namun dibalik itu mereka bisa melakukan perlawanan."

"Ssst.. sudah..sudah.. ayo kembali berjaga! Kita akan mati jika ada yang mendengar kita." Ucap salah satunya dan tidak ada suara setelahnya.

Baekhyun menekan dadanya yang terasa nyeri dan dengan cepat menghapus air matanya lalu berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya. Seluruh pengawal yang menjaganya nampak kebingungan dimana mereka harus berdiri dan memilih bersandar pada dinding koridor untuk membiarkan Baekhyun melewati mereka.

Baekhyun terus mengusap air matanya dengan cepat sambil mengelus perutnya dan sesekali ia menahan isakannya agar tidak terdengar.

Jongin berjalan dari arah berlawanan dan melihat Baekhyun dari kejauhan dan beberapa pengawal serta dua pelayan yang berjalan jauh dari sosok mungil itu membuatnya mengernyit.

Ia menyeringai sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun, sudah lama ia tidak menggoda sosok mungil itu sejak usia kandungannya bertambah.

"Hei pendek! Apa yang kau lakukan disi_" ucapan Jongin bagai angin ketika Baekhyun hanya melewatinya. Jongin menggeram kesal dan berbalik untuk menyusul Baekhyun dengan langkah mundur dan menggoda sosok yang memilih menunduk itu.

"Lihat! Siapa yang baru saja dengan angkuh melewati seorang Jendral tanpa memberi hormat?" ucap Jongin lagi.

"Pergilah!" ucap Baekhyun namun Jongin masih berjalan disampingnya.

"Aku bilang pergi!" Baekhyun membentak membuat langkah Jongin berhenti dengan alis menyatu merasa tidak terima. Ia mengejar langkah Baekhyun lalu menghadang sosok itu.

"Kau! Kau pikir kau siapa? Jangan sombong hanya karena Paduka menyukaimu. Kau_" ucapan Jongin terhenti melihat mata basah Baekhyun ketika sosok itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap dirinya nyalang.

"Ka-kau me-menangis?"

"Aku akan pergi…hiks.. aku akan pergi setelah bayi ini lahir… aku tak akan meminta apapun…hiks..hiks.. aku tak akan meminta apapun pada kalian…aku bukan siapa-siapa disini…hiks….hiks.. aku tidak pernah meminta posisi apapun… aku hanya ingin berada disamping Paduka….hiks…hiks… hiks.." Baekhyun terisak dengan suara yang meninggi membuat Jongin terkejut.

Ia dengan takut mencoba menyentuh pundak Baekhyun, meminta sosok itu berhenti menangis, namun Baekhyun menepis tangannya dan terus menangis dengan keras.

"Kenapa…kenapa hiks.. kenapa kalian berkata buruk tentang Paduka? Hiks…hiks.. aku.. aku memang dari keluarga miskin… aku memang bukan bangsawan…hiks.. lalu kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh disamping Paduka?hiks..hiks.. aku akan pergi… aku akan_" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti dan ia segera memegang perutnya dengan kening mengernyit.

"Hei…hei… ada apa jangan membuatku…ta-takut." Ucap Jongin ketakutan sambil menyentuh lengan Baekhyun.

"Aaakhh_" Baekhyun memegang perutnya.

"Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun! Ada apa?"

"Aaaakkkhhh!" Baekhyun kehilangan kesadarannya namun sebelum tubuhnya tumbang kebelakang, Jongin telah menahan lengannya dan segera memeluk tubuh lemas itu dengan sejuta kecemasan menghampiri.

…

..

.

Chanyeol segera berlari cepat ketika mendengar berita tentang pingsanya Baekhyun saat berjalan dikoridor. Ia segera menggengam tangan si mungil ketika melihat tubuh mungil itu berbaring diatas ranjangnya.

"Baekhyun? Baekhyun? Sadarlah!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menyentuh pipi Baekhyun.

"APA YANG TERJADI?" bentaknya pada seluruh orang yang ada diruangan. Kesabarannya telah habis untuk hari ini, penolakan dari para Dewan kembali dan Baekhyun yang berbaring tidak sadarkan diri diatas ranjangnya membuatnya tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Paduka?" Jongin melangkah maju, namun Sehun menahan pundak sahabatnya memintanya untuk tidak mengatakan apapun. Tuan Lee berjalan maju sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Tabib Shin telah memeriksa keadaan kandunganya, dan bayinya selamat, Paduka tenang saja!"

"Tenang? Apa kalian pikir yang ada dipikiranku hanya bayiku? Aku sangat mencemaskan Baekhyun, bagaimana bila terjadi sesuatu padanya? Kalian tidak hanya tidak mendapatkan putra mahkota tapi aku akan kehilangan dia juga." Ucap Chanyeol masih terbawa emosi.

"Pa-Paduka…" Chanyeol menoleh dan melihat Baekhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya, sambil menyebut dirinya. Ia mendekati sosok lemah itu, menyentuh punggung tangannya sekali lagi, mengecupnya pelan dan kemudian menyatukan dahi mereka berdua sambil membisikan kata-kata penenang.

"Pa-Paduka…" Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dan matanya bertemu pandang dengan sorot lemah dan terluka itu. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada seluruh orang yang ada di dalam kamarnya dan ingatan itu kembali.

Matanya jatuh pada Jongin dan Sang Jendral hanya merendahkan arah pandangnya tidak berani menatap ke dalam mata Baekhyun, karena ia merasa menyesal.

"Baekhyun? Akhirnya kau sadar.." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan mengecup kening berkeringat yang lebih kecil.

"Paduka, bolehkan aku meminta sebuah permintaan?" Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya kembali, menatap kearah mata Baekhyun dalam mencoba menerka apa yang sedang diinginkan sosok itu,dan ia tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Ia akan memberikan apapun yang diminta oleh Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Sebutkan saja Baek!"

"Nanti… ke-ketika bayi ini lahir.." Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum sambil membawa tangan besar Chanyeol menapak pada perutnya.

"Bo-bolehkah a-aku kembali ke desaku?" Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangguk.

"Tentu, kita akan mengunjungi desamu lagi tapi setelah ia cukup usia untuk keluar dari istana." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Bu-bukan itu Paduka. Maksudku…" Baekhyun menahan air matanya yang nyaris keluar namun ia tetap tersenyum. Berusaha menyembunyikan luka yang ia rasakan dan itu membuat dadanya semakin sesak apalagi melihat tatapan Raja-nya yang nampak kebingungan.

"…aku ingin kembali Pada keluargaku. A-aku ingin tinggal lagi bersama mereka, aku merasa tidak cocok tinggal disini Paduka, disini bukan tempatku rasanya sangat aneh."

"Baekhyun?"

"Paduka? Seseorang pernah berkata padaku, bahwa seberapa jauh kita pergi, kita akan kembali pada asal kita. A-aku…" ucapan Baekhyun kembali terhenti dan ia menarik nafasnya, meremas tangan Chanyeol pelan berusaha menguatkan dirinya.

"Baekhyun, kenapa_"

"Paduka menyayangiku kan? Paduka juga telah setuju akan mengabulkan permintaanku. Ja-jadi, biarkan aku pulang… ya? Boleh kan Paduka?" air mata Baekhyun jatuh dan Chanyeol segera memeluknya. Baekhyun terisak di dalam dada Chanyeol dan ia hanya bisa mengelus puncak rambut yang lebih kecil.

Chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk tahu apa yang telah terjadi, Baekhyun-nya pasti tertekan. Bocah remaja yang bahkan tidak bisa mengupas apel dengan benar itu, pasti merasakan sakit yang amat sangat.

"Kau mencintaiku kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk di dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Lalu kenapa kau meninggalkan orang yang kau cintai?" perlahan Baekhyun mendorong tubuh keduanya, ia menatap Chanyeol dan sosok itu menjulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata yang lebih kecil.

"Aku tidak berada disamping Paduka, bukan berarti aku berhenti mencintai Paduka. Ibu..Ibu bilang aku terlalu kecil untuk tahu apa itu cinta, tapi bagiku aku tidak terlalu kecil untuk mencintai Paduka, benarkan?" Baekhyun tersenyum, dan Chanyeol merasakan sakit di dalam hatinya melihat senyuman palsu itu.

"Paduka, aku berjanji akan mengunjungi Paduka dan anak ki_dan putra mahkota nanti. Dan jika Paduka ingin memiliki anak lagi, Paduka bisa mencariku lagi dan aku akan membuatkan anak untuk Paduka." Senyum Baekhyun semakin lebar diiringi dengan air matanya yang terjatuh dan semakin lebar senyum itu maka semakin sakit yang Chanyeol rasakan.

"Baekhyun, apa rasanya begitu sakit? Apa kau tidak sanggup bertahan lagi? Aku akan membuatmu menjadi Ra_"

"Sssstt!" Baekhyun menutup bibir Chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya dan menatap Chanyeol dalam. Chanyeol mendelik sama halnya dengan yang lain, namun Chanyeol tidaklah merasa tersinggung atau kesal, ia selalu bisa memaklumi tindakan si mungil.

"Tidak. Jangan katakan itu! Paduka, aku mohon!" ucapnya dengan wajah memelas.

"Tidak ada yang aku inginkan lagi Paduka, mendapat cinta dari Paduka sudah cukup untukku. Aku memiliki takdir yang baik hingga bisa bertemu Paduka, dan aku sudah bersyukur untuk itu, Paduka_"

"Hentikan! Mari kita akhiri ini, kau butuh istirahat! Kau mungkin lelah."

"Tidak, Paduka tidak boleh mengabaikan permintaanku yang ini. Paduka sudah menyetujuinya, iya kan?"

"HENTIKAN!" Chanyeol bangkit sambil berteriak membuat seluruh isi ruangan tersentak karena terkejut. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya.

"Jangan..Jangan katakan apa-apalagi, kau beristirahatlah Baekhyun!" dengan langkah kesalnya Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan ranjang menuju pintu.

"Paduka, ibuku…ibuku mengajari anak-anaknya untuk bertahan…" Air mata Baekhyun terjatuh lagi dan Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tapi jika kami merasa tidak kuat lagi, Ibu meminta kami melepaskannya seberapa besar pun kami menyukai hal itu. Paduka… hiks.. aku tidak akan melepaskannya, aku hanya mengurangi rasa suka ku, hingga nanti pada akhirnya ia akan terlepas dengan sendirinya." Chanyeol menutup matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan langkahnya.

Seluruh orang yang berada di dalam sana hanya mampu menundukan wajah mereka dan berjalan keluar mengikuti sang Raja meninggalkan Baekhyun dan dua orang pelayannya, hanya bertiga.

Baekhyun menutup matanya dan menangis, membiarkan kesedihannya menguap bersama air matanya.

"Paduka, maafkan aku.. aku hanya tidak ingin mereka membicarakan hal buruk tentang Paduka." Gumamnya dalam isakan yang membuat kedua pelayannya merasakan kesakitan Baekhyun.

…

..

.

Chanyeol membanting seluruh benda diatas mejanya membuat Jongin, Sehun, dan Tuan Lee terdiam di tempat. Seumur hidup ia tidak pernah melihat Sang Raja dalam keadaan hancur seperti ini, seberapa pun tertekannya ia.

Chanyeol terduduk diatas kursinya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya. Ia menutup matanya dengan satu tangan dan pundaknya bergetar membuat Jongin dan Sehun melemparkan pandangan dengan kelopak mata membulat.

"Hiks.. betapa dunia tidak adil pada anak sekecil dirinya." Gumam Chanyeol dalam isakan yang tidak kentara.

"Paduka?" Sehun memanggil namun Chanyeol menahan tangannya diudara meminta Sang Jendral untuk diam.

"Kalian keluarlah! Biarkan aku sendiri!" ucap Chanyeol dan ketiga sosok itu segera meninggalkan ruangan kerja Chanyeol.

Malam itu dilalui keduanya dalam kesedihan. Isakan yang sangat menyayat hati, menunjukan seberapa terlukanya hati kedua insan itu.

Di bawah cahaya rembulan yang bersinar terang dan penuh yang menjadi saksi akan kesedihan yang melingkupi istana megah itu.

…

..

.

Di lain tempat, seorang nenek peramal menatap kearah rembulan sambil menghela nafas. Sehelai daun terlepas dari tangkainya dan perlahan terjatuh terbawa angina hingga akhirnya mendarat dengan mulus diatas tanah.

Nenek itu tersenyum, sambil mengetukan jemari telujuknya pada permukaan tanah yang ia duduki dan kembali menatap langit.

"Satu.." gumamnya.

"Cinta sejati akan bertahan dalam keadaan apapun. Aku harap takdir memihak kalian." Ia tersenyum sambil kembali bersandar pada dinding dingin di belakang tubuhnya.

…

..

.

Chanyeol menatap sarapannya dengan wajah datar tanpa minat, membiarkan para pelayan sibuk meletakkan berbagai macam hidangan diatas mejanya.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol pada salah satu pelayan. Seorang kepala pelayan mendekat dan memberi hormat.

"Tuan muda berkata ingin makan di dalam kamarnya."

"Baik, pastikan ia makan dengan baik. Jangan biarkan ia mengunci diri di dalam kamar, dan berikan apapun yang ia inginkan!" Pelayan itu mengangguk dan Chanyeol hanya menatap kursi kosong di depannya dengan tatapan sedih, dimana Baekhyun biasanya duduk dan berceloteh panjang lebar tanpa henti, bahkan tak jarang ia akan tersedak dan Chanyeol yang cemas harus menenangkannya.

…

..

.

Tidak berbeda dengan Baekhyun, ia hanya menatap sarapannya dalam diam. Bahkan pagi ini, ia membiarkan tubuhnya dibersihkan oleh para pelayan dengan menggunakan handuk basah, ia hanya malas untuk berdebat bahwa sesungguhnya ia malas untuk diganggu. Ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri, untuk memikirkan kembali dengan semua yang tengah terjadi.

"Aku tidak lapar." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Tapi, Paduka_" Baekhyun menatap kearah pelayan yang hendak bicara itu membuat sang pelayan menundukan wajahnya.

"Aku akan makan untuk bayi ini." Ucapnya sambil mulai menyendok nasi dan sayur yang ada di depannya.

…

..

.

Hari-hari berlalu dan tidak ada yang berubah. Bahkan Chanyeol hanya dapat melihat Baekhyun ketika sosok itu tengah tertidur lelap di malam harinya. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sedang menghindarinya, untuk itu ia tidak ingin membuat sosok itu tertekan dan memberikan waktu untuknya berpikir lagi.

Meski Chanyeol hanya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tugas negara, namun bagi pejabat lain sikap Chanyeol sangatlah berbeda membuat mereka merasa cemas terhadap Sang Raja.

Chanyeol bekerja tanpa henti dan terkadang mengabaikan makanannya. Ia akan kembali ke kamar ketika tengah malam setelah melihat keadaan Baekhyun, lalu tidur sejenak dan bangun dipagi harinya untuk kembali bekerja membuat kantung matanya terlihat dengan jelas.

"Uhuk…uhuk.." Chanyeol terbatuk dan Jongin yang sedang membicarakan beberapa hal dengan Chanyeol di dalam ruangannya menatap khawatir.

"Paduka, apa Paduka sedang sakit? Aku akan memanggilkan tabib Shin."

"Tidak usah, aku hanya tersedak. Bukan apa-apa." Jongin kembali menatap kertas di depannya, sebelum suara batuk Chanyeol kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Paduka?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir."

"Hyung?" Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jongin terkejut, sudah sejak lama sosok itu tidak memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan "hyung" dan kini ketika ia menyebut "hyung" malah menampilkan wajah yang menyedihkan.

"Aku minta maaf." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Untuk apa minta maaf?"

"Karenaku, karenaku Baekhyun jadi seperti itu. Aku yang mengatakan hal yang membuatnya tersinggung, maafkan aku. Aku pantas dihukum." Ucap Jongin. Chanyeol meremas pulpennya dengan keras sebelum akhirnya kembali terbatuk. Jongin bangkit hendak menyentuh Chanyeol, tapi gerakannya terhenti akibat larangan Chanyeol.

"Pergilah!"

"Tapi_"

"Pergilah!" Jongin mengangguk pelan dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Chanyeol menatap kertas diatas mejanya dan terkekeh pelan dengan aura kesedihan. Ia kini tahu seberapa tertekannya berada di posisi Baekhyun, bahkan tidak hanya para dewan, Jongin dan mungkin bahkan Sehun, orang-orang yang ia percaya pun meragukannya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun menatap setiap gerakan yang tabib Shin lakukan, mulai dari meracik ramuan dalam lumpang kayunya hingga memindahkan cairan pekat ke dalam sebuah gelas yang membuat Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Ini, minumlah!" ucap Tabib Shin sambil menyerahkan gelas berisi ramuan menjijikan-bagi Baekhyun- tadi. Baekhyun menerimanya dengan ragu dan mengernyit dalam saat mengendus aroma khas reremapahan dari dalamnya.

Tidak ingin mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Tabib Shin, ia pun meminumnya dalam sekali teguk dan mendesis geli diakhir. Tabib Shin mendekat dan memberikan sebatang cinanomi untuk dihisap.

Baekhyun menhisapnya seperti permen dan sedikit merasa lega karena dibibirnya tidak lagi terkecap rasa pahit.

Baekhyun menatap Tabib Shin yang sedang merapikan alat-alatnya dari tempatnya duduk, diatas sebuah meja yang tidak terlalu tinggi yang biasa Tabib Shin gunakan untuk meracik ramuannya yang lain.

Yang lebih kecil tersenyum, memperlihatkan segaris mata bulan sabitnya memperhatikan bagaimana sosok tua yang dulu begitu kejam padanya ternyata adalah sosok hangat yang bahkan tanpa keberatan menerima tengah malam seperti ini hanya karena dirinya tidak bisa tidur beberapa hari.

"Kau harus tidur dengan teratur, kasihan kandunganmu." Ucap Tabib Shin masih membelakangi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan mengelus perut buncitnya.

"Aku ingin, tapi Tuan Shin, mataku tidak mau berkompromi. Dia selalu terbuka bahkan ketika bibirku menguap lebar." Ucapnya dengan nada kekanakan seperti biasa. Tabib Shin menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk mengambil nafas pelan dan tersenyum dengan sebuah gelengan.

"Itu karena terlalu banyak hal yang kau pikirkan."

"Hm. Mungkin." Sahut Baekhyun dengan wajah lesu sambil menghisap batang cinanominya.

"Sebentar lagi akan ada perayaan ulang tahunmu, kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu karena sebuah pesta perayaan pastilah akan sangat menguras tenaga." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan menguap.

Tabib Shin menoleh dan tersenyum ketika melihat mata Baekhyun yang nyaris tertutup dan kepalanya yang terpentuk-pentuk di udara. Pria itu mendekat, untuk menjaga tubuh yang lebih kecil, namun sebuah ketukan di pintu membuat ia menoleh pelan dan menyandarkan tubuh nyaris terlelap Baekhyun pada dinding di belakangnya.

"Paduka?" sapa Tabib Shin sedikit terkejut melihat sosok Chanyeol dalam keadaan sedikit kacau dan kantung mata hitam di bawah matanya. Chanyeol berdeham sebelum akhirnya matanya menangkap sosok tertidur di atas meja tabib kepercayaannya dengan bibir masih mengunyah batang cinamoni.

"Baekhyun? Apa yang ia lakukan disini?"

"Sepertinya masalah kalian sama, sama-sama tidak bisa tidur. Paduka datang kemari untuk meminta obat agar bisa tertidur bukan?" Chanyeol yang masih terpaku pada sosok yang sangat ia rindukan beberapa hari ini mengalihkan sejenak matanya pada sosok di depannya dan mengangguk seadanya.

"Silahkan masuk Paduka!" ucap Tabib Shin membukakan pintu lebih lebar sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu itu kembali.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan mengelus pipi itu dengan sayang. Ia terpesona oleh kecantikan dan keluguan sosok polos di depannya dan tanpa ia sadari wajahnya mendekat untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan di sudut bibir yang lebih kecil.

"Dia juga tidak bisa tidur? Berapa lama ia berkunjung kemari akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya Chanyeol. Tabib Shin yang sedang meracik ramuannya menoleh sejenak melalui pundaknya.

"Hmm.. mungkin sudah empat malam. Pertama kali akupun terkejut melihat keadaannya, dan setelah memberinya ramuan dan sebatang cinnamon dia akan tertidur seperti itu." Kekehnya.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan memperbaiki posisi leher lelaki mungilnya.

"Biar aku panggilkan pengawalnya, mereka berjaga di depan." Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, aku akan membawanya bersamaku. Berikan aku ramuan ku Tabib Shin!" pria itu mengangguk dan mempercepat gerakannya untuk menghasilkan sebuah ramuan yang biasa diberikannya pada Chanyeol tentu dengan dosis lebih tinggi ketimbang Baekhyun.

…

..

.

Baekhyun terbangun dan mengerang sejenak untuk merilekskan ototnya yang terasa tegang karena semenjak usia kandungannya bertambah ia diharuskan tidur dalam posisi terlentang dan itu terkadang membuat tubuhnya sedikit merasa pegal dipagi harinya.

Baekhyun mengerang pelan sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya dan seketika tubuhnya menegang saat merasakan permukaan kulit punggung tangannya menyentuh permukaan kulit lain.

Ia menoleh dan menemukan sosok Chanyeol yang tertidur lelap disampingnya, Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan melihat sekitar hingga menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada di kamar Sang Raja.

Entah mengapa perasaan tidak enak itu kembali lagi. Sejak terlibat dalam percakapan yang panas itu, mereka tidak benar-benar pernah bertemu untuk membicarakan semuanya lebih lanjut, untuk memperjelas apa yang keduanya rasakan.

Si mungil memilih menghindar dan Sang Raja memilih mengikuti kemauan yang lebih kecil. Baekhyun tidak sanggup, tidak sanggup menatap wajah Sang Raja ketika dirinya amat sangat mencintai sosok itu.

Ia hanya takut menatap kearah manik Sang Raja, karena itu akan membuatnya menemukan pantulan dirinya di netra coklat gelap itu dan membuatnya sadar akan posisinya. Untuk itu ia memilih menghindari segala bentuk kontak fisik entah langsung atau tak langsung antara keduanya, Baekhyun pikir itu akan jauh lebih baik, Baekhyun pikir mungkin itu adalah salah satu cara untuk membuatnya setidaknya mengurangi rasa cintanya secara perlahan.

Sejenak Baekhyun terdiam, menatap wajah tirus itu secara dalam. Melihat garis wajah tegas itu yang nampak sangat damai dalam tidurnya. Baekhyun dapat melihat wajah itu, terlihat begitu kelelahan, kantung mata yang tertutup, bulu mata lentik Sang Raja masih menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

"Paduka pasti lelah dengan semua ini." Gumamnya dengan jemari terulur untuk menyentuh pipi yang lebih tua dengan ragu, tidak ingin membangunkan Sang Raja.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Baekhyun pelan sebelum akhirnya menarik tangannya dan perlahan mengambil posisi duduk. Ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum berusaha turun dari ranjang dan memilih kembali ke kamarnya.

Tapi semua niatnya tertahan ketika sebuah tangan melingkar di lengannya. Si kecil menoleh dan netra keduanya bertemu. Tatapan sayu yang menyiratkan sebuah rasa lelah, frustasi dan lega.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya tidak ingin terhipnotis oleh iris kelam yang sangat mendominasi detak jantungnya itu.

"Ke-kembali ke kamar, Paduka." Ucapnya pelan berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang terus berdegup kencang.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil melepas genggamannya dan beralih menyingkirkan poni halus di sekitar dahi Baekhyun. Baekhyun diam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia hanya menundukan arah pandangnya terus berusaha menghindari tatapan yang lebih tua.

"Kenapa hm?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi sambil mengelus pipi tembam Baekhyun.

"A-aku ha-harus bersiap untuk sarapan." Ucap Baekhyun pelan berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk menutupi kegugupanya.

Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang sebentar untuk melihat langit yang masih gelap dibalik tirai emasnya.

"Bukankah terlalu pagi untuk sarapan?" Baekhyun refleks menoleh kearah jendela dan tanpa sadar manik matanya jatuh pada manik yang lebih tua.

"Kenapa Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi begitu lembut dan suara serak khas baru bangun tidurnya tidak membantu Baekhyun sama sekali.

"A-aku merasa lapar."

"Bukan itu, aku bertanya kenapa kau terus menghindariku? Kau….tidak menyukaiku lagi?" Seketika bola mata Baekhyun membesar dan kembali bertubrukan dengan milik Chanyeol yang terlihat tenang.

"Ya?"

"Tidak!" ucap Baekhyun cepat dan sedikit memekik membuat Chanyeol tersenyum samar.

"A-aku tidak mungkin tidak menyukai Paduka lagi, maksudku…ehmm.. tidak…tidak untuk saat ini." Gumamnya gugup. Chanyeol mengelus permukaan kulit Baekhyun dan menuruninya perlahan hingga jatuh pada tangan yang lebih kecil.

Ia meraihnya, mendekatkannya pada bibirnya dan mengecupnya pelan namun penuh dengan perasaan.

"Tidak untuk selamanya." Gumam Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, terhipnotis oleh kelembutan yang lebih tua, hingga ia tersadar dan segera menarik tangannya cepat membuat Chanyeol menatapnya bingung.

Sadar akan kegugupan yang Baekhyun rasakan, Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya yang setengah berbaring dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas paha Baekhyun, lalu mengecup perut buncit dibalik baju tidurnya.

"Selamat pagi anakku. Sepertinya lama tidak menyapamu, aku merindukanmu." Ucap Chanyeol tepat di depan perut Baekhyun membuat yang lebih kecil merasa terharu.

"Ibumu selalu membawamu jauh dariku, tidakkah dia menyebalkan?" Baekhyun masih terdiam dan hanya menatap Chanyeol tanpa respon ketika Sang Raja melirik kearahnya.

"Dia juga berkata akan pergi setelah melahirkanmu, tidakkah dia egois? Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan kita disini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mengubah pikirannya?"

"Hiks." Chanyeol mendongak dan mendapati Baekhyun yang terisak dan berlinang air mata.

"Lihat! Dia bahkan menangis tapi masih bersikeras ingin pergi dari Istana. Apa yang akan kita lakukan tanpanya nanti? Apa yang bisa seorang Raja dan Putra Mahkotanya lakukan tanpa Ratu mereka?" Isakan Baekhyun semakin keras dan Chanyeol segera bangkit untuk memeluk tubuhnya.

"Hiks..hiks.."

"Ssst! Jangan menangis!"

"Berhenti mengatakan itu Paduka, berhenti berkata bahwa aku adalah Ratu. Aku bukan Ratu. Dulu aku hanya ingin menjadi pendamping Paduka, bukan seorang Ratu, lagipula hiks..lagipula tidak ada yang menginginkan Ratu sepertiku."

"Siapa bilang?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menenangkan yang lebih kecil, mengelus rambut halus itu dengan penuh kasih sayang dan menghujani banyak kecupan hangat di belakang kepala yang lebih kecil.

"Aku menginginkanmu menjadi Ratuku"

"Hiks…hiks.." Tangisan itu semakin menjadi-jadi membuat pelukan Chanyeol semakin erat.

"Baiklah, mari kita hentikan topik tentang Ratu ini jika itu membuatmu tidak nyaman, tapi aku mohon jangan menghindariku, aku nyaris gila tanpa kehadiranmu disisiku Baekhyun-ah. Aku mohon pikirkan lagi! Pikirkan tentang permintaanmu untuk pergi dari Istana." Baekhyun masih terisak dan Chanyeol menangkup wajah memerah dan basah itu dengan kedua tangannya sebelum akhirnya memberikan sebuah ciuman di bibir bergetar Baekhyun.

…

..

.

Waktu ulang tahun Baekhyun semakin dekat, semua penghuni Istana disibukkan dengan segala persiapan yang juga diperuntukan untuk perayaan hutan mereka.

Tahun lalu mereka melewatkan ulang tahun Sang Raja atas permintaan Sang Raja sendiri berhubung ketika itu Chanyeol sedang berada di desa untuk menjalankan tugasnya seperti biasa, namun tahun ini mereka harus mengadakan dua jenis perayaan yang berbeda untuk lelaki istimewa Raja mereka.

Berita tentang Baekhyun yang akan diangkat menjadi Ratu menyebar di kalangan penghuni istana dan tidak sedikit yang membuat rumor buruk tentang itu, mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun-lah yang meminta kepada Sang Raja sebagai sebuah syarat.

Terlebih selama ini mereka tahu bahwa Sang Raja selalu menuruti kemauan remaja lelaki itu dan si lelaki yang sangat suka merengek untuk mendapatkan kemauannya membuat kabar burung itu semakin terasa benar.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk mendapati sosok Baekhyun yang berdiri di dekat jendela sambil menatap keluar, hal yang selalu si mungil lakukan beberapa minggu belakangan membuat Chanyeol merasa perihatin.

Ia tahu betul bahwa tidak mudah bagi seorang remaja seperti Baekhyun membuat keputusan, hal itu juga yang membawa si mungil selalu berdiri di sana berjam-jam lamanya dan hanya akan kembali ketika Chanyeol menyuruhnya duduk.

Mereka memang tidak saling menghindar, namun bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang sekarang seperti matahari yang kehilangannya sinarnya. Begitu suram, pudar dan tak bercahaya.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun terlonjak dari keterdiamannya ketika sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya dengan lembut dan melayangkan sebuah kecupan hangat di tengkuknya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai pemandangan dari kamar ini." Ucap Chanyeol berusaha mencairkan suasana. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan tidak memberikan respon apapun.

"Hei, mau ikut bersamaku?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya menatap dengan wajah bingung tanpa mau bertanya dan hanya pasrah ketika tangannya ditarik secara halus.

Chanyeol melarang para pengawal untuk ikut, namun ia membiarkan dua orang dayang untuk berjalan beberapa langkah dibelakang mereka dengan air dan beberapa kudapan serta buah takut-takut jika Baekhyun merasa lapar mendadak.

Langkah kaki keduanya saling menyahut melewati koridor dan bahkan Baekhyun dapat mendengar jelas bunyi teriakan para pasukan yang sedang berlatih. Jongin menyiku Sehun ketika ia melihat Sang Raja dan lelakinya melintas di koridor dan dari tempatnya mereka hanya mencoba menerka, hingga kening keduanya mengernyit saat Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun melewati sebuah rute jalan yang tak biasanya mereka lewati.

Sebuah jalan setapak di dekat sebuah pohon besar dihalaman belakang istana, Baekhyun tidak pernah menyadari tempat ini sebelumnya dan ketika langkah Chanyeol berhenti Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat sebuah hamparan taman bunga yang begitu indah di dalam rumah kaca.

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika melihat keterdiaman Baekhyun. Beberapa pelayan yang sedang merawat bunga-bunga itu memberi hormat dan segera keluar ketika Chanyeol memerintahnya dengan isyarat.

"Ini adalah tempat rahasia." Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap tak percaya kearah Chanyeol.

"Ini taman bunga milik Ratu terdahulu, Ibuku. Satu-satunya peninggalan yang ia titipkan untuk siapapun yang akan menjadi pendampingku." Kembali bola mata Baekhyun membulat, dan ketika tersadar ia merendahkan arah pandangnya.

Sejenak ia merasa sangat bahagia karena Chanyeol memberitahukannya sebuah tempat rahasia untuknya, namun ketika mendengar kalimat akhir Chanyeol membuatnya merasa kecewa. Itu berarti mantan Ratu-nya pun mengetahui tempat ini dan mungkin menjadi tempat yang mengukir kenangan untuk keduanya.

"Hei, kenapa bersedih. Kau tidak suka?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Aku suka. Tapi bukankah ini tempat rahasia Paduka dan mantan Ratu, Paduka?" Chanyeol terdiam lalu mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada yang tahu tempat ini selain diriku dan Ibuku juga pelayan kepercayaan tadi, bahkan Luhan pun tidak tahu." Baekhyun mendongak lagi.

"Hanya kita . Kau, Ibuku dan aku. Ah, tidak. Mungkin empat." Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Bayi kita." Dan rona di pipi Baekhyun mulai tampak membuat yang lebih tua tersenyum senang. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk berjalan masuk. Banyak bunga indah dan langka ada di dalam sana, namun Chanyeol masih melangkah, membawa tubuh keduanya melewati deretan bunga-bunga cantik itu untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan kecil lainnya di dalam ruangan itu.

Baekhyun tersentak, sebuah ruangan kecil dengan rumput sebagai perdani hijau, tumbuhan menjalar di sepanjang dinding dengan kelopak bunga merah, kuning dan biru yang bermekaran penuh menghiasinya.

Lalu beberapa akar menggantung dan nyaris menyentuh kepala dimana disetiap ujungnya ada bunga-bunga indah yang bermekaran, dan satu objek yang membuatnya tersenyum. Sebuah ayunan kayu yang tergantung pada dahan dari pohon besar yang setengah batangnya berada di luar atap ruangan.

Chanyeol menarik tangannya lembut, membawa tubuh yang lebih kecil untuk menduduki papan ayunan kayu di depan mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggengam kedua sisi tali yang menggantung.

Chanyeol mendorongnya perlahan hingga tubuh Baekhyun berayun. Yang lebih kecil tersenyum senang dan menutup matanya sejenak merasakan hembusan angina membelai wajahnya dengan sangat lembut.

"Ibuku bilang ketika ia mengandung diriku, ia akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam disini. Menikmati waktu sendirinya, bahkan ketika kehamilannya pada masa tua, beliau akan disini seorang diri menangis, sementara Ayah akan meniduri para selir."

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan bungkam, seolah ia merasakan bagaimana sakit hati yang dirasakan oleh Sang Ratu saat itu. Hamil dan Sang suami meniduri orang lain, ini bisa disebut sebagai sebuah perselingkuhan meskipun seorang Raja legal untuk melakukannya.

Chanyeol terkikik ketika menyadari ketegangan Baekhyun, ia merendahkan tubuhnya lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun lembut.

"Itu wajar Baekhyun, setiap Raja memang memiliki selir untuk tujuan seperti itu, seorang Ratu harus menerima kenyataan itu dengan lapang dada." Baekhyun menoleh cepat dan mata mereka bertubrukan.

Segala pemikiran muncul, akankah Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama nanti? Ketika mereka tidak mampu untuk melakukan hubungan intim lagi? Akankah ia bisa menerima kenyataan itu? Akankah hatinya kuat, tapi ia kemudian teringat bahwa ia bukan Ratu Chanyeol, bahkan bukan pula seorang selir, ia hanya ibu dari anak yang Chanyeol inginkan.

Melihat keterdiaman Baekhyun, Chanyeol memilih menarik dagu yang lebih kecil dan memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut disana.

"Kenapa? Mencemaskan sesuatu?" ucapnya dengan sedikit nada candaan disana. Baekhyun menggeleng cepat lalu kembali membalik tubuhnya, menatap kehamparan rumput hijau yang ia pijak.

"Tenang, aku tidak memiliki selir sekarang. Hanya kau seorang yang aku milikki Baekhyun-ah." Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman kecil muncul dan Chanyeol pun ikut tersenyum kecil lalu mendorong ayunan itu kembali dengan amat sangat pelan.

"Ke-kenapa Paduka? Kenapa Paduka memberhentikan seluruh selir?" Tanyanya tanpa berani menatap Chanyeol.

"Karena aku telah memilikimu, dan aku tidak ingin mereka terikat olehku tanpa mendapat cinta dariku, mereka juga pantas hidup bahagia, menemukan orang yang mereka cintai dan mencintai mereka." Baekhyun kembali tersenyum, merasa sangat beruntung karena memiliki sosok Raja yang berhati sangat mulia.

"Untuk itu…" ucap Chanyeol, nadanya mulai terdengar serius.

"Untuk itu, maukah kau tetap disini? Di Istana ini bahkan ketika bayi ini lahir? Maukah kau berada disisiku untuk selamanya? Sebagai Ratuku?" Baekhyun terdiam, wajahnya semakin tertunduk dan entah mengapa itu membuat Chanyeol merasa sedih dan kecewa.

Sementara Baekhyun, ia merasa dilema. Disatu sisi ia sangat ingin bersama dengan Chanyeol, bahkan bila itu mengharuskannya menjadi seorang prajurit pun tidak mengapa namun disisi lain ia memikirkan tentang Chanyeol. Orang sebaik Chanyeol tidak pantas mendapat gunjingan buruk hanya karena memiliki sosok seperti dirinya di sekitar Sang Raja.

Bagi Baekhyun, sosok Raja seperti Chanyeol hanya pantas mendapat pujian dan cinta, Sang Raja tidak pantas mendapat kebencian apalagi itu dikarenakan bocah remaja cengeng sepertinya yang menjadi istimewa hanya karena mampu mengandung.

Baekhyun telah memikirkannya, ia tidak bercanda ketika berkata bahwa ia akan tetap memberikan berapa banyak pun Chanyeol menginginkannya nanti, hanya jika berada disisi Chanyeol membuat sosok Raja dermawan itu mendapat kebencian maka Baekhyun memilih untuk pergi dari sisinya.

"Berat hm?" Baekhyun tertarik pada kenyataan ketika sebuah pelukan merambati tubuh belakangnya.

"Jika itu berat bagimu, tak apa. Mari jangan kita bicarakan lagi. Dua hari lagi adalah pesta ulangtahunmu, aku tidak ingin kau bersedih di hari itu. Awalnya aku ingin memberikan ini sebagai hadiah, aku akan mengumumkannya di pesta nanti, tapi sepertinya aku akan urung karena kau_"

"Aku akan tinggal…" Chanyeol yang ingin melanjutkan ucapannya segera terdiam dan membalik tubuh Baekhyun pelan untuk menatapnya.

"Kau apa?"

"A-aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkan Paduka."

Ya. Baekhyun pikir daripada ia membuat sedih Sang Raja ada baiknya ia menuruti keinginan itu, lagipula yang tidak menyetujuinya hanya segelintir orang, itu yang Baekhyun tahu, sisanya ia tidak tahu tanggapan tentang mereka.

Namun, Baekhyun rasa tidak akan masalah selama ia mempercayakan semuanya pada Chanyeol. Katakan Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang plin-plan, tapi memang seperti itu adanya. Ia hanya remaja yang ingin berada disamping orang yang cintai.

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengecup bibir Baekhyun lama dan dalam hingga akhirnya Baekhyun tersenyum dalam ciumannya membuat bibir Sang Raja bersentuhan dengan giginya dan pada akhirnya hal itu hanya menjadi alasan keduanya untuk tertawa.

"Kau tahu Baekhyun? Ibuku berkata bahwa kelak jika Ratuku sedang mengandung dan mengalami hal yang sama dengan yang ia alami, beritahukan tempat ini untuknya. Joohyun tidak pernah tahu tentang tempat ini dan kau menjadi satu-satunya." Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

Chanyeol berlutut, membuat wajahnya sejajar dengan dada yang lebih keci, lalu ia merendahkan tubuhnya untuk memberikan kecupan pada perut yang mungil.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk satu bulan ke depan. Bisakah ia keluar lebih cepat? Aku ingin melihat wajah tampannya." Baekhyun terkekeh dan mengelus rambut Sang Raja yang tidak tertutup mahkota.

"Kata-kata adalah doa Paduka, biarkan ia keluar saat waktunya tiba. Satu bulan bukan waktu yang lama bukan?" Baekhyun terkekeh. Chanyeol mendongak menatap wajah yang lebih kecil sambil memperlihatkan ekspresi manja.

"Aku berharap seorang malaikat tidak sengaja lewat dan mendengar doaku, bahwa bayiku bisa lahir lebih cepat. Aku sangat ingin menggendongnya." Ucap Chanyeol sedikit merengek memperlihatkan sisi manjanya yang sangat kontras dengan postur tubuh dan usianya.

"Paduka akan menggedongnya, aku pastikan Paduka menjadi orang pertama yang akan menggendongnya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, Chanyeol ikut tersenyum dan mengecup perut Baekhyun lagi.

"Lihat sayang, ibumu sangat cantik bahkan ketika aku melihatnya dari bawah sini. Cepat keluar ya, dan lihat betapa cantiknya ia." Baekhyun merona oleh ucapan sederhana Chanyeol dan dalam hati ia merasa amat sangat beruntung atas apa yang Tuhan berikan padanya.

…

..

.

Seperti yang direncakan pesta perayaan ulangtahun Baekhyun dan perayaan hutan Zatoon. Tidak hanya pihak istana, para penduduk pun merayakan hal tersebut dengan tradisi mereka untuk menghias beberapa pohon di hutan tersebut dan melakukan sedikit ritual pembakaran atas rasa syukur mereka.

Sementara di Istana, pesta telah disiapkan dengan baik. Sebuah ruangan dihias sedekian rupa hingga membuatnya terkesan indah dan ceria.

Chanyeol tidak mengundang para Raja dari Kerajaan lain atas permintaan yang lebih kecil, namun Raja Kris dan Ratunya- Junmyeon tetap menjadi undangan atas pesta itu, lalu bukan hal yang aneh jika adik Sang Raja pun turut hadir disana.

"Siapa yang meletakkan bunga jelek ini disini?" siapa lagi jika bukan Luhan yang membuat beberapa pelayan istana hanya mampu menundukan wajah mereka.

"Ganti! Siapapun ganti bunga itu! Carikan aku pohon cemara kecil dan berikan hiasan berwarna merah dan biru, itu jauh lebih menarik." Ucapnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau pikir dimana kita akan mendapatkan pohon cemara hah? Waktu kita tak banyak lagi, sejam lagi acara akan dimulai." Jongin muncul dibelakang atas panggilan Tuan Lee yang sudah tak mampu menangani sikap Luhan.

"Dimana saja! Chanyeol punya orang-orang hebat yang mampu melakukan apapun." Ucapnya tanpa mau menerima penolakan halus Jongin.

"Ya, tapi tidak untuk memenuhi keinginan anehmu. Bagaimana mungkin pohon cemara berada di dalam ruangan?" Luhan menoleh dengan wajah kesal dan berjalan mendekat kearah Jongin. Menunjuk dada Jongin dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau..Kau..Kau.. hanya tidak bisa berimajinasi. Suatu saat semua rumah akan berisi pohon cemara di dalamnya dengan berbagi hiasan. Itu indah asal kau tahu, jauh lebih indah daripada bunga aneh ini." Ucapnya sambil menatap jijik pada hiasan bunga di sampingnya.

"Ck! Dasar gila, jika tujuannya untuk menyusahkan orang disini, sebaiknya kau pulang saja dan tidur sana. Lagipula kau tidak diundang, namamu bahkan tidak ada dalam undangan. Besar kepala sekali kau datang kesini dan mengacaukan segalanya." Luhan mendelik dan berdecih kesal kearah Jongin.

"Aku tamu istimewa untuk apa aku mendapatkan undangan. Lagipula Chanyeol kan cinta pertama_" ucapan Luhan terhenti ketika melihat sosok Sehun berada dibelakang Jongin dan menatap kearahnya dingin. Luhan berbalik dan mendekap kedua tangannya.

Jongin yang merasa heran menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati sosok Sehun dibelakangnya.

"Akhirnya kau datang Jendral Oh! Sana urusi banteng mengamukmu, hanya kau yang mampu membuatnya diam." Luhan hendak protes namun ketika masih melihat Sehun yang menatapnya dia kembali berbalik dan pura-pura sibuk meneliti kelopak bunga.

"Yak, Jendral Kim! Cepat carikan apa yang aku minta, jika tidak aku akan menjadikan kepalamu sebagai hiasan disini." Jongin berdecih kesal dan memilih mengabaikan ucapan Luhan.

"Kau, sana urusi lelaki menyebalkan ini. Aku tidak ingin membuang waktuku." Ucap Jongin sambil menarik Sehun dan mendorongnya kearah Luhan.

"Yak! Apa yang kau_" ucapan Luhan terputus ketika sosok Sehun lah yang menabrak tubuhnya dan kini sedang menatapnya dengan raut yang sulit dimengerti.

"Oh, hai Jendral Oh. Lama tidak bertemu, kau tidak berubah masih tetap menyebalkan. Sudah ya, aku mau menemui si badut yang berulang tahun hari ini, dia_"

"Ikut aku!" Luhan meronta ketika Sehun mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya meninggalkan ruangan. Jongin menghela nafas sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Apa semua sudah siap Tuan Lee? Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun dan Paduka?"

"Tuan muda sedang dipersiapkan oleh para pelayan sementara Paduka sedang berbicara dengan Raja Kris di ruangannya." Jongin mengangguk dan kembali melihat seluruh pelayan yang sedikit lagi akan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun menatap dirinya di depan cermin dan tersenyum. Meski ia merasa tubuhnya bertambah gemuk namun ia tetap merasa cantik dengan seluruh pakaian dan riasan tipis pada wajahnya.

"Terima kasih untuk ini." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap para pelayannya dari pantulan cermin dan mereka hanya mengangguk sebagai bentuk hormat.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak dan senyumnya kembali mengembang ketika mengingat sosok Chanyeol. Ia mengelus perutnya dan bergumam pelan.

"Ayo kita temui Paduka!" ucapnya sambil melangkah meninggalkan cermin dan berjalan menuju keluar.

Langkahnya ia bawa sepelan mungkin mengingat keadaan perutnya yang sudah sangat besar meskipun tetap kecil untuk sebuah kehamilan normal.

Ia tersenyum dan meminta para pengawal yang berjaga di depan ruangan Chanyeol untuk diam dan tidak memberitahukan tentang kedatangannya. Seperti biasa ia ingin memberikan sebuah kejutan.

Ia melangkah mendekat dan membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan, mengintip dengan satu mata tertutup dan menemukan Sang Raja sedang duduk di kursinya dan ketika akan melangkah masuk ia melihat dua orang lain disana, satunya berdiri sambil mondar-mandir sementara satu lagu duduk anggun di kursi depan Chanyeol. Itu Raja Kris dan Ratunya Junmyeon.

"Apa kau serius Chanyeol?" Baekhyun berhasil mendengar suara Raja Kris. Sepertinya mereka tengah terlibat sebuah percakapan.

"Tentu. Apa yang membuatku ragu?"

"Tapi ini tidak mungkin, pantas Dewan Kerajaan menolak ini." Ucap Kris lagi.

"Ya, tapi bukankah ini pantas untuknya? Dia memberikan apa yang Kerajaan ini inginkan, yang negeri ini inginkan." Baekhyun kembali merapatkan tubuhnya untuk mendengar hal yang mereka bicarakan.

"Aku tahu dia begitu istimewa. Tapi dengan hanya memberikan keturunan tidak membuatnya layak menjadi Ratu, kenapa tidak memberikan posisi selir utama untuknya?" Baekhyun tercekat, sekarang ia tahu hal apa yang mereka tengah bicarakan.

"Heuh!" terdengar kekehan Chanyeol. Sebuah nada sarkas terselip disana.

"Layak? Apa arti kelayakan yang sebenarnya dimata kalian? Apa darah bangsawan begitu penting?" Chanyeol menatap Kris tajam dan pria itu hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Tentu. Darah menentukan latar belakangmu, menentukan sikap dan tata kramamu, menentukan posisimu." Kembali dengusan Chanyeol terdengar.

"Benarkah? Lalu Joohyun apa darahnya mampu menjelaskan pengkhianatnya?" Kris melirik Junmyeon yang hanya menatap kearah meja dengan tenang.

"Aku tahu Chanyeol, aku tahu kau begitu mencintai Baekhyun. Tapi coba kau pikirkan apa yang rakyat akan pikirkan tentang itu? Jika Dewan tidak setuju akan lebih sulit untuk melancarkan semuanya. Pikirkan tentang Baekhyun dan bayi kalian, dia pasti akan tertekan."

"Aku pikir kalian berbeda, ternyata kalian sama saja."

"Tidak Chanyeol, ini bukan tentang kami berada di pihak siapa. Hanya saja pikirkan tentang dirimu, dirinya dan bayi kalian. Dia tidak mungkin menjadi Ratu, apa yang Kerjaan lain akan pikirkan tentang ini? Mereka hanya akan menganggapmu sebelah mata setelah ini. Bahkan kau tahu? Beberapa mulai membicarakan tentang penyimpangan ini. Dia laki-laki, memang tidak pantas untuknya mengandung, dan juga tidak pantas seorang laki-laki untuk menjadi Ratu. Pikirkan tentang Kerjaan ini, jangan libatkan perasaan!"

Baekhyun menarik langkahnya mundur, wajahnya nampak kosong, air matanya jatuh tanpa bisa ia tahan membuat para pelayan dan pengawal cemas melihat keadaannya. Namun si kecil tersenyum, tersenyum di sela isakannya.

"Ayo kita menuju ruang pesta, hari kelahiranku sebentar lagi. Usiaku akan sungguh-sungguh menjadi 15 tahun." Ucapnya sambil berjalan dengan susah payah memegang perutnya yang besar yang dibantu oleh dua orang pelayan yang memegangnya dan tidak ia tolak kini.

…

..

.

Chanyeol duduk seperti biasa disinggasana yang telah disiapkan dengan Baekhyun yang duduk tenang disampingnya.

Acara sudah berjalan sejam lamanya dan bermacam tarian telah disajikan, tanpa tarian perut karena Chanyeol sudah memastikan bahwa tarian semacam itu tidak akan ada di dalam daftar acaranya.

Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum tidak menyadari bahwa sosok yang kini tersenyum disampingnya menyimpan seribu macam pemikiran yang membuatnya terkadang menatap lurus tanpa minat.

Tidak banyak tamu undangan yang hadir, namun cukup meramaikan suasana. Bahkan keluarga Baekhyun tidak datang, mereka sedang merayakan perayaan Hutan Zatoon dan Baekhyun tidak melarang meskipun ia cukup merasa kecewa.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika melihat sebuah tarian api di depan mereka. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan memperlihatkan senyum palsunya.

Tepukan keras para hadirin membuat Baekhyun tersadar dan sebelum ia sadar sepenuhnya Chanyeol telah bangkit, berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan wajah tenangnya.

"Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang telah menghadiri pesta perayaan ulangtahun Baekhyun. Di hari yang berbahagia ini aku ingin menyampaikan sebuah pengumuman. Pengumuman yang begitu penting." Baekhyun menoleh sekitar dan menyadari bahwa beberapa mulai berbisik dan mengernyitkan dahi mereka.

Baekhyun mencengkram jemarinya kuat dan mengigigit bibir bawahnya melihat raut menghakimi dari para Dewan yang ada disana.

"Ini tentang Baekhyun, aku akan_"

"Paduka!" Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun berusaha turun dari duduknya. Chanyeol menghampiri dan membantu yang lebih kecil. Dengan susah payah yang lebih kecil berdiri di tengah ruangan. Menyapu seluruh isi ruangan dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

Bulir-bulir keringat terlihat dan Baekhyun mencengkram kuat pakaian di bagian perutnya.

"Biar aku yang bicara dulu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mencoba tersenyum dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Sebelumya aku ucapkan terima kasih untuk kalian. Ini adalah pesta ulangtahun terbaik seumur hidupku, karena yah kalian tahu bahwa keluargaku miskin biasanya kami hanya merayakan ulangtahunku dengan kue beras dan sebatang lilin, hingga terkadang aku lupa berapa usiaku ketika meniup lilin." Chanyeol terkekeh. Luhan pun ikut tersenyum mendengar candaan Baekhyun.

"Aku berterima kasih pada Paduka, beliau adalah pria terbaik yang pernah aku kenal selain ayahku." Ucapnya sambil melirik kearah Chanyeol yang dibalas senyuman oleh yang lebih tua.

"Apa yang Paduka berikan sudah lebih dari cukup. Beliau adalah sosok Raja yang sangat mulia, berhati lapang dan begitu dermawan. Tidakkah beliau pantas untuk mendapat semua pujian itu? Aku rasa semua orang mengaguminya." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menopang bagian bawah perutnya.

"Ya, Paduka hanya pantas mendapatkan semua pujian itu, Paduka tidak pantas mendapatkan kebencian terlebih itu hanya karena sosok sepertiku. Untuk itu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, hal yang mungkin ingin kalian semua dengar." Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol menatapnya tanpa sebuah senyuman, namun si kecil mencoba tersenyum.

"Beberapa waktu lalu aku berkata ingin pergi dari istana tepat setelah bayi ini lahir, tapi pembicaraanku dengan Paduka beberapa waktu lalu membuatku urung melakukannya." Senyuman Chanyeol kembali terbentuk meski bibirnya berkedut dengan ragu.

"Aku tidak akan pergi." Ucapnya tegas sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman paksa di sela wajah pucatnya.

"Setidaknya hingga bayi ini berusia sebulan. Setelah itu, setelah ia mendapatkan cukup kehangatan dariku, maka… maka…" Baekhyun menghapus air matanya cepat.

"Maka aku akan pergi, benar-benar pergi. Aku akan kembali ke tempat darimana aku berasal."

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol membentak dan Baekhyun menoleh sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf Paduka, tapi inilah yang terbaik. Maaf karena membohongi Paduka dua hari yang lalu, aku mengatakannya hanya agar Paduka tidak bersedih." Bohongnya. Memainkan peran seolah dirinya adalah aktor hebat.

"Kalian benar, aku tidak pantas menjadi seorang Ratu. Tidak…bahkan untuk membayangkannya saja aku tidak pantas. Darahku hanya darah seorang petani, bukan bangsawan seperti kalian." Ucapnya sambil berurai air mata dan menatap satu per satu wajah orang-orang yang berada disana.

Kris dan Junmyeon menundukan wajahnya, Sehun dan Jongin pun merasa bersalah, Tuan Lee menatap iba sementara Luhan terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku hanya sebuah tempat dimana Tuhan mengabulkan permintaan kalian. Aku akan melahirkan bayi ini, aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga.." Baekhyun tersentak sejenak sambil memegang perutnya sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Jika…jika… satu putra mahkota tidak cukup aku akan memberikan kalian lagi, sebanyak yang kalian mau tapi aku mohon, jangan benci Paduka atas keputusannya. Paduka tidak pantas untuk dibenci, Paduka-_"

"Baekhyun ! hentikan!" Chanyeol mendekat namun Baekhyun melarangnya. Ia menahan gerakan Chanyeol dengan satu telapak tangannya mengudara dan dua langkah mundur tak beraturan.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Tuhan memberikan keistimewaan padaku untuk mengabulkan permintaan Negeri ini. Tapi aku harus kembali, aku harus kembali pada tempatku berasal. Jadi jangan khawatir, kalian tidak akan memiliki Ratu sepertiku, kalian_"

"Baekhyun!" kali ini nada suara Chanyeol penuh dengan amarah.

"Paduka." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah sayu, entah mengapa tenaganya seolah tersedot, kakinya bahkan sedikit bergetar.

"Maaf mengingkari janji kita, tapi ini adalah yang terbaik. Jangan! Jangan bersedih Paduka, aku tidak akan pergi. Aku hanya akan kembali ke desaku. Jika Paduka ingin anak lagi, cari aku maka aku akan memberikannya pada Paduka, sebanyak apapun yang Paduka inginkan…aku…hiks.." Baekhyun akhirnya tidak mampu menahan kesedihannya, ia menundukan wajahnya dan mengusap air matanya.

"Aku mencintai Paduka, sungguh. Aku tidak berbohong untuk itu. Tapi jika perasaanku membuat Paduka mendapat kebencian, aku memilih mundur. Paduka, aku tersadar sesuatu bahwa dua orang lelaki tidak bisa bersama, bahwa usia kita terlalu jauh untuk menjalin sebuah ikatan, bahwa derajat kita terlalu menyimpang untuk berdampingan. Jadi…akh!" Baekhyun terhuyung kebelakang sambil mencengkram perutnya.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menangkap tubuh itu sebelum menghantam lantai yang keras. Jongin dan Sehun segera membantu.

"Sa…sakit…hiks… ini…sa…sakit…" ucap Baekhyun sambil memegang perutnya. Semua dibuat panik.

"Panggil Tabib Shin! Dimana tabib Shin? Baekhyun! Baekhyun!"

"Akhhh! Sakit.. Paduka…hiks.. sakit." Isaknya sambil mencengkram perutnya. Luhan yang melihat kejanggalan mendekat, lalu disusul oleh Kris dan Junmyeon sementara yang lain masih bertahan di tempat.

Junmyeon membulatkan matanya ketika melihat bagian basah diselangkangan Baekhyun.

"Tidak, ia akan segera melahirkan!"

"Apa?" semua berseru terkejut, Chanyeol mencengkram tangan Baekhyun.

"Demi Tuhan, panggil Tabib Shin segera atau aku akan memenggal kepala kalian!" bentak Chanyeol penuh emosi.

…

..

.

Ruang kamar Baekhyun nampak sangat ramai, beberapa orang pelayan yang merupakan asisten Tabib Shin _mondar-mandir_ untuk menyiapkan segala persalinan.

Tabib Shin dan dua tabib lainnya telah bersiap di depan tubuh Baekhyun. Kaki Baekhyun dibiarkan terbuka lebar hanya sebuah kain menutupi bagian selangkangannya.

Baekhyun menangis sementara Junmyeon memegang tangannya erat, membisikan kata-kata semangat padanya. Dua pelayan lain berdiri disisi ranjang sambil mengipasi tubuh berkeringat Baekhyun.

"Sakit…ini sakit.. hikss.."

"Ya, sakitnya akan segera hilang ketika bayimu terlahir Baekhyun." Ucap Junmyeon menenangkan dan menyeka keringat Baekhyun.

"Sedikit lagi maka ini akan siap!" ucap salah satu Tabib dan Tabih Shin mengangguk pelan, sejujurnya ia juga merasa gugup bagaimana pun ini bukan hal yang mudah.

"Kita mulai!" ucap Tabib Shin mulai menyiapkan beberapa alat bedah di depannya.

"Baekhyun, ketika aku berkata dorong kau dorong dengan kuat, gunakan seluruh tenagamu untuk mendorongnya, kau mengerti?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Sekarang tarik nafas panjang!"

"Uh-huuhhh.." Baekhyun berusaha menarik nafas sementara Tabib Shin mencoba mencari jalan keluar untuk sang bayi.

Chanyeol memilih berdiri di depan ruang bersalin meskipun para pelayan telah menyiapkan sebuah kursi besar untuknya. Kris disana menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang jauh lebih tenang, ia pernah merasakan hal yang sama.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja!" ucap Kris berusaha menyemangati.

"Tidak, aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Persalinannya meleset dari perkiraan Tabib Shin, seharusnya sebulan lagi! Aku menyesal berdoa untuk mempercepatnya." Gumam Chanyeol sambil mondar-mandir.

"Ayolah Chanyeol! Jangan membuatku ikut panik. Bayi kalian akan selamat." Ucap Luhan yang duduk di tangan kursi kakaknya.

"Tidak hanya bayiku, aku juga memikirkan tentang Baekhyun."

"Dia pasti bisa Paduka." Ucap Jongin.

"Dia terlalu muda, ini pasti sulit untuknya." Gumam Chanyeol cemas. Semua nampak maklum meskipun ini pertama kalinya melihat Chanyeol secemas itu.

" _Aaaaakkhhh… sakitt…hiks… sakitt…"_ Chanyeol menengang begitu pula yang lainnya ketika mendengar suara tangisan Baekhyun yang sangat memilukan.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Luhan meskipun ia ragu dengan ucapannya sendiri.

" _Hiks.. SAKIIITTT…. Huuuu…huu… Sakit.. Aaaakkhhhh!"_ tak hanya mereka, kini beberapa dewan yang bersimpuh di depan ruangan sebagai tanda hormat merasakan ketegangan yang sama, tangisan Baekhyun menggambarkan seberapa menyakitkannya proses persalinan itu.

" _Aku tidak kuat…ini sakitt…hiks.. AAAKKHHH"_ Chanyeol meremas tangannya kuat, bulir-bulir keringat mengisi pelipis mereka.

" _Tidak Baekhyun! Kau harus berjuang! Yang kuat Baekhyun! Tarik nafas dan dorong kuat!"_ suara Tabib Shin terdengar sangat keras.

" _Bayinya tidak bisa keluar! Potong lebih besar! Kalian siapkan air lebih banyak!"_ kembali suara itu membuat tubuh orang-orang yang berada diluar mengernyit ketakutan, mereka bisa membayangkan betapa gentingnya keadaan di dalam sana.

" _Bayinya mulai terlihat! Baekhyun lagi!"_

" _Aaaakh… uuh…huuuuh…uhh..aaaakkhh.. sa…kit..aarrggghhh."_

" _Lagi Baekhyun! Lakukan lagi!"_

" _Uuh..huh…hiks.. hiks.. aku…tidak…"_

" _LAGI!"_ bentakan Tuan Shin membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah, Baekhyun pasti merasa tertekan saat ini. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol masuk, namun sejak awal Tabib Shin melarang terlalu banyak orang yang masuk hanya Ratu Junmyeon yang diperbolehkan karena beliau cukup berpengalaman untuk itu.

" _Tidak! bayinya meminum air ketuban, Tabib Han, siapkan ramuan Jeongshang! Kalian apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat siapkan ini!...Baekhyun lagi!"_

" _CEPAT!"_

Lagi suara-suara bising dari dalam membuat tubuh semuanya menegang, mereka sungguh cemas terutama Chanyeol yang merasa belum siap akan semua ini.

" _Baekhyun sedikit lagi, bayimu sudah mulai keluar! Lagi!"_

" _Uh-huuhh…Uh-Huh…aaaakkhh… huuhh… aaaaakkhh!"_

" _BAEKHYUN!"_ teriakkan Junmyeon terdengar.

" _Berhasil! Bayinya telah berhasil keluar."_

Sorakan dari dalam membuat tubuh mereka lega, Chanyeol tersenyum dan Sehun segera menepuk pundaknya. Namun Kris tersadar, ia mengernyit sejenak berusaha mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Kenapa tidak ada tangisan bayi?" gumaman Kris ternyata terdengar. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang kembali menegang. Mungkinkah bayinya bisu? ia merasa sedikit kecewa namun sebersit perasaan senang atas kelahiran bayinya membuatnya tidak mempermasalahkan jika memang bayinya terlahir cacat.

"A-apa bayinya baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luhan dengan bibir kaku. Pintu terbuka dan semua menoleh, Tabib Shin muncul dengan wajah pucat pasi dan tubuh bersimbah darah.

"Pa-Paduka?" Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, menyiapkan dirinya akan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi.

"Ia..ia..…" tanpa menunggu kelanjutan ucapan sang Tabib Chanyeol segera menerobos masuk, diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Chanyeol menyapu pandangannya dan mendapati seluruh orang di dalam ruangan diliputi aura berduka. Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun yang terbaring lemas diatas ranjang dengan mata terpejam, dimana Junmyeon menangis sambil memeluk tubuh telanjang itu.

Chanyeol mendekat dan mengernyit ngeri melihat bagian bawah ranjang bersimbah darah segar. Chanyeol berlutut disamping ranjang dan menatap wajah terpejam Baekhyun.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan perasaan takut dan cemas. Jemarinya terulur dengan bergetar, sementara tangisan Junmyeon tidak membantu apapun.

"Paduka, maafkan aku." Tabib Shin berdiri disamping Chanyeol dengan wajah tertunduk. Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap sosok itu dengan tatapan penuh luka.

"A-apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun? KATAKAN! APA YANG TERJADI PADANYA?" Tabib Shin menundukan wajahnya dalam dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tuan mu-muda baik-baik saja, beliau hanya kelelahan." Chanyeol terdiam ada perasaan lega meliputi hatinya. Jika memang Baekhyun baik-baik saja, lalu kenapa semua nampak bersedih.

"Tapi, bayi anda." Chanyeol kembali menegang. Matanya melirik pada seorang pelayan yang membawa sebuah sosok berselimut kain sutra merah di tubuhnya. Pelayan itu mendekat dan memberikan sang bayi pada Tabib Shin.

"A-ada apa?"

"Ka-kami telah berusaha, ta-tapi bayi..bayi anda tidak berhasil diselamatkan." Tubuh Chanyeol lemas dan Sehun serta Jongin segera memegang tubuh itu. Chanyeol berusaha bangkit, mengambil bayinya dengan lembut dan bergetar.

Manik kelam Chanyeol menatap sosok putih bertubuh mungil di depannya yang setia terpejam tanpa dada yang bergerak naik turun. Sosok itu terlihat sangat tampan dengan bulu mata panjang menyentuh pipi putihnya.

Malaikat tanpa sayap lain yang pernah Chanyeol lihat. Ia tersenyum dan air matanya mengalir, ia mendekap bayi itu pelan dan menangis.

"Selamat lahir kedunia sayang." Gumam Chanyeol pelan. Sebuah perasaan sedih dan kecewa membaur menjadi satu. Ia menangis, menangis terisak menghantarkan kepergian sang buah hati yang bahkan belum sempat melihat dunia.

Luhan mendekat dan memeluk tubuh yang lebih tinggi, ikut terisak bersama. Berbagi kesedihan lewat sentuhan hangat yang tersalurkan.

"Ba-bayiku?" tubuh Chanyeol tersentak, ia menoleh pelan dan mendapati Baekhyun mulai siuman setelah bantuan dua tabib lain.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya ketika melihat Chanyeol memegang bayinya di depan dada. Air matanya jatuh dan ia berusaha duduk mengesampingkan rasa sakit pada tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"I-itukah dia? Ba-bayi kita?" ucap Baekhyun bergetar, ia mengulurkan tangannya ingin melihat sang buah hati.

"Bo-bolehkah aku melihatnya?" minta Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya terdiam menatap wajah Baekhyun, memikirkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

"Pa-Paduka? Bo-bolehkah aku menggendong bayiku?" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah senang bercampur air mata yang terus mengalir. Luhan menepuk pundak Chanyeol memintanya untuk menuruti keinginan Baekhyun, sementara Junmyeon mengangguk meminta Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat, ia duduk disamping Baekhyun setelah Junmyeon bangkit, menyerahkan bayi itu dan Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senang.

"Ah, bayiku…hiks.." ucapnya dengan tangan bergetar.

"Aku pikir hari ini tidak akan tiba." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan melirik Chanyeol yang hanya membalas dengan senyuman dipaksakan.

"Aku pikir aku akan mati tadi, aku pikir dia…hiks..dia tidak akan pernah terlahir ke dunia. Paduka, doa Paduka dikabulkan dia lahir lebih cepat." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus pipi bayinya.

"Paduka mengapa tubuhnya dingin?" Tanya Baekhyun mulai merasakan janggal.

"Apa semua bayi yang baru lahir seperti ini? Tabib Shin apa anda tidak bisa memberikan dia ramuan untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya?" Tanya Baekhyun. Tabib Shin menundukan kepalanya dan itu membuat Baekhyun mengernyit, ia melihat sekitar dan semua memberikan tatapan iba membuatnya semakin bingung.

Ia meneliti bayinya dan tidak ada yang salah, bayinya terlihat tampan dan sehat hanya saja bibirnya membiru dan tidak ada pergerakan di dadanya.

"Paduka, kenapa bayiku diam? Apa dia tertidur?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

"Paduka..jangan seperti ini! Kenapa? Katakan padaku! Apa yang terjadi?"

"Baekhyun? Kuatkan dirimu, kau mengerti?"

"Tidak! Kenapa aku harus menguatkan diriku? Bayiku tidak cacat, bayiku terlihat tampan persis seperti Paduka, iya kan?"ucapnya seperti orang kebingungan.

"Baekhyun? Kau harus mengikhlaskannya, mungkin Tuhan begitu menyayanginya."

"Apa maksud Paduka?" bentak Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, bayimu… bayi kita telah meninggal." Baekhyun menggeleng tidak percaya dan ia terisak.

"Tidak..tidak mungkin…tidak… hei sayang? Hei, bicaralah! Kita telah menghabiskan waktu bersama dan kau memilih untuk pergi secepat ini? Hiks… bangun! Bangun! Kita akan bernyanyi bersama..bangun! hikss.."

"Baekhyun!"

"HIks…hiks.. kenapa? Kenapa Paduka?"

"Tidak apa-apa! Mungkin ini adalah takdir."

"Apa begini cara Tuhan menginginkanku pergi dari istana? Dengan mengambil bayiku? Hiks…"

"Ssstt! Tidak apa-apa,mungkin dia belum berjodoh dengan kita."

"Ini tidak mungkin Paduka, bayiku tidak mungkin meninggal..hiks…tidak mungkin…" isak Baekhyun. Diluar sana bulan purnama bersinar terang, menjadi saksi perginya seorang bayi yang bahkan belum sempat melihat isi dunia, bahkan sekedar memberi salam hangat pada kedua orangtuanya.

…

..

.

 **TBC**

…

..

.

Yang sempet nangis, silahkan dibersihin dulu ingusnya , wkwkwkw...

Yang gak nangis tapi malah kesel, silahkan di gigit dulu hp nya..

Yang besoknya ada ujian tapi baper, silahkan banyak-banyak doanya ( pengalaman pribadi )

Welcome back to myself wkwkwk...

Berminggu-minggu menghilang dari peradaban rasanya gak menyenangkan. Demi ujian aku harus rela ngapus IG, hapus seluruh OA Chanbaek di line, keluar dari group Chanbaek ( buat Kak Dee : Mian kak harus out sementara dari group author , makasi untuk permaklumannya dan makasi buat reinvitenya, buat anak-anak KaCebe sorry juga ya wkwkwkw, buat kak putri yang jadi satu-satunya temen curhat aku selama masa-masa suramku, thank you so much kak, kaka is the best deh pokoknya,aku tunggu lho ff nya kak )

Sungguh hidup tanpa Chanbaek itu bagaikan pelangi kehilangan warnanya, hampa, tak berwarna, kelam. Tapi yah mau gimana lagi, setiap orang harus bisa memprioritaskan sesuatu, meskipun Chanbaek sebenernya ada diposisi nomer dua setelah orangtua wkwkwkwk )

Hm, balik lagi ke ff. Aku tahu pasti kalian gak suka chapter ini, karena setelah chapter-chapter kemarin yang bikin kalian ketawa ( baca review kalian yang kebanyakan fokus di 'Anakonda berambut' ) akhirnya di chapter ini harus menguras air mata ( ya itupun kalo kalian tersentuh wkkwkw ) ...

Nah karena ini ciri khas ff ku, nano-nano. Entah alurnya, entah weird scenes nya, entah NC nya, pokoknya kalo kalian baca perasaan kalian pasti campur aduk wkwkwk...

Mungkin beberapa chapter lagi bakal end, karena untuk ukuran cemilan ini seolah mengalahkan main course nya. Tapi plis jangan tanya aku, ini sampe chapter berapa karena aku pasti bakal bilang gak tahu, karena seriusan gak tahu, tergantung gimana keadaan nantinya wkwkwk..

Oke, sekali lagi mau ucapin makasi buat yang udah review, yang selalu review, yang review setiap chapter, dan yang gak review pun makasi ( yang penting dibaca ) wkwkwkw , yang favorite ff ini, yang udah follow dan bahkan yang udah promosiin ke temen-temennya, hahaha.. Kalian tuh emang selalu bisa bikin aku terharu, big thanks to you all, guys.

Spesial buat yang nanya Chanbaek dimata aku itu apa : Ibarat pelangi, diakhir hujan memberi keindahan. Terlihat samar, namun warnanya jelas terpancar, dan juga tak memiliki ujung. Sama halnya dengan Chanbaek, dihidupku yang terkadang suram mereka datang memberikan warna, hubungan mereka terlihat samar, namun cinta mereka jelas terpancar, siapapun yang masih memiliki mata normal dan gak mencoba menyangkal pasti bisa liat dari pancaran mata mereka, dan cinta mereka gak memiliki ujung. Cinta mereka gak akan berakhir. Kalo liat mata Baekhyun ke Chanyeol, aku selalu menemukan 1000 keyakinan kalo mereka akan berakhir dialtar, meski entah kapan, tapi pasti, kalo liat perlakuan Chanyeol ke Baekhyun aku yakin Playful Love bakal jadi nyata, wkwkwkw... ( semoga ini bisa jawab pertanyaan kalian )

Recommended song :

Lonely _ Sistar ( Hikss... Eonniedeul T.T/ udah gak boleh nangis, harus rela.. *nangis sambil buka-buka galeri foto sistar )

For You_ Sistar ( HIks...masih gak rela...Sistar always be my Queens )

"With time, everything will be forgotten and so'll you, that's whats really sad"

.

Jaga kesehatan, inget kesehatan itu penting dan mahal! Terakhir salam Chanbaek is real ^-^ See you in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Title : King's husband part 8

Cast : Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun , Oh Sehun , Do Kyungsoo , Xi Luhan , Kim Jongin and others.

* * *

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, berisi adegan seks, hubungan sesama jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

 **NO CO-PAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

 **Okay?**

 **There always be a place for the good person. So, don't steal people's effort** **, be honest dear..**

 **Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

 **Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

…

..

.

 **Park Shita**

 **Present**

…

..

Chanyeol pikir penderitaannya akan segera berakhir ketika bertemu dengan peramal itu. Chanyeol pikir ia benar-benar memiliki harapan ketika sosok dalam ramalan itu sungguh benar adanya. Chanyeol pikir Tuhan tidak benar-benar membencinya ketika Baekhyun sungguh hamil anaknya.

Tapi kini Chanyeol tahu bahwa Tuhan tidak pernah mencintainya, bahwa ketidakadilan selalu datang dalam hidupnya.

Kini kehancuran kembali ia dapatkan. Hancur secara bersamaan. Hancur ketika melihat orang yang ia cintai hancur di depannya, dan hancur ketika melihat harapan di depan matanya diambil begitu saja.

Namun Chanyeol tidak boleh terlihat lemah terutama ketika sosok Baekhyun perlu untuk ditenangkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin dia belum berjodoh dengan kita." Isakan itu lolos lagi dari bibir yang lebih kecil, isakan kehancuran dan kekecewaan. Chanyeol tidak pernah merasakan sebuah rasa sakit yang benar-benar mengusik hati kecilnya, namun melihat bagaimana Baekhyun berurai air mata membuat dirinya begitu tersiksa.

"I-ini tidak mungkin Paduka, ba-bayiku tidak mungkin meninggal..hiks…tidak mungkin…"

"Jangan menangis lagi Baekhyun! Ikhlaskan dia!"

"Tidak Paduka, aku tidak bisa. Sayang? Hei, sayang? Ini aku bangunlah!" Baekhyun mendekap tubuh bayinya ke depan dada. Mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan pada sang buah hati, namun semakin kuat ia mendekap semakin dingin permukaan kulit yang ia rasakan.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku hah? Tidak lihatkah kau betapa aku mati-matian menginginkan kau keluar? Aku hanya ingin melihatmu, mendengar tangisanmu dan melihatmu tumbuh besar menjadi anak yang kuat dan tampan. Tidakkah kau ingat? Kita menghabiskan waktu bersama, menyanyi, menangis dan tertawa bersama. Jangan seperti ini!" Baekhyun bicara pada jasad bayinya membuat yang lain merasa iba.

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dan Kris yang melihat itu mendekap tubuh sang adik sambil mengelus pundak Junmyeon di sisi lain tubuhnya. Sama halnya dengan saksi lain, yang hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dengan penuh penyesalan.

Diluar sana para dewan dan penjaga yang mendengar tangisan Baekhyun ikut merasakan sebuah kesedihan. Harapan mereka telah direnggut bahkan sebelum sempat melihat dunia.

"Apa kau marah? Kau marah padaku karena aku akan meninggalkanmu? Maafkan aku, pasti kau mendengar ucapanku tadi kan? Pasti kau mengira bahwa aku tidak menginginkanmu kan, tidak! Kau salah sayang, kau salah. Aku menginginkanmu, sangat menginginkanmu." Ucap Baekhyun masih terisak. Chanyeol mendekap sambil mengelus punggung Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, tenanglah! Biarkan dia pergi! Jangan seperti ini." Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya, menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah sendunya.

"Pa-Paduka..ma-maafkan aku..hiks.. ini pasti karena ucapanku tadi. Di-dia pasti marah padaku, dia…hiks…dia pasti marah karena mendengar ucapan bodohku…Tu-Tuhan pun. Tuhan pikir pasti aku tidak mensyukuri keberadaan bayi kita.." Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun lagi, ia menangis, menangis untuk putranya dan menangis untuk Baekhyun.

Ia tak lagi malu memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya, ia tak lagi mampu berpura-pura kuat karena hatinya sungguh merasa sakit dengan semua yang terjadi.

"Jangan pergi, aku mencintaimu sayang. Aku yang telah melahirkanmu, aku mencintaimu sayang. Aku..hiks..mencintaimu." air mata Baekhyun terurai dan jatuh membasahi tubuh sang bayi.

"Bisakah aku berharap sebuah keajaiban? Paduka, bisakah Tuhan membangunkan anak kita? Bisakah? Tak apa bila nyawaku yang ditukar untuknya."

"Baekhyun, Jika memang harus seperti itu, maka biarkan nyawaku yang mengganti nyawanya."

"PADUKA!" pekikan yang lainnya tak membuat Chanyeol terkejut, karena sungguh ia memang lebih memilih hal tersebut. Anak tak berdosa itu tak seharusnya diambil secepat itu.

"Aku menyayangimu sayang." Bisik Baekhyun lagi, mengecup pipi bayinya, mengecup seluruh permukaannya. Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama, ia meraih jemari mungil itu mengecup berulang sambil mengelus rambut kehitaman sang bayi.

"Ingatlah, bahwa kami selalu mecintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, sayang." Ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sejenak lalu melirik bayinya dan ikut berbisik di sisi telinga satunya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mendekap bayinya dengan erat, menangis lagi, menyalurkan kesedihan dan kekecewaanya.

"Eeekkhh.." Tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Ia merasakan pergerakan pada dadanya, dengan tangan bergetar ia menjauhkan tubuh bayinya dan matanya membulat melihat tubuh bayi itu bergerak.

Chanyeol pun sama ia terkejut melihat tubuh mungil itu menggeliat dan kulitnya pucatnya perlahan berwarna kemerahan, bibir kecil itu bergerak terbuka dan tertutup, suara erangan kecil dan melengking kembali terdengar.

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya, menatap kearah sang buah hati. Perlahan bulu mata itu bergetar dan sedikit demi sedikit mata itu terbuka menapakan manik jernih berwarna hitam kelam.

"Oeeek…Oeekkk….Oeekk.."

Seluruh ruangan terkejut mendengar tangisan keras dan nyaring itu. Baekhyun tersenyum haru dan memeluk bayinya, mengecup seluruh wajah itu dengan penuh nafsu, sementara Chanyeol masih dibuat tidak percaya dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"bayiku…bayiku.. aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku sayang." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Tabib Han, Tabib Gong cepat berikan ramuan untuk si bayi!" ucap Tabib Shin yang segera menyiapkan beberapa bahan.

Sementara kehidupan mulai terasa lagi, para pelayan saling berpelukan. Kris dan Junmyeon pun berbagi pelukan atas kesenangan mereka, Tuan Lee menitikan air mata haru, Jongin dan Sehun saling berpelukan dengan menaruh salah satu tangan mereka di pundak yang lain dan tersenyum lega, Luhan terisak dan menyela diantara tubuh Kris dan Junmyeon untuk mendapat pelukan.

Seorang pelayan berlari keluar memberitahukan berita bahagia itu pada seorang pengawal yang membunyikan terompet lalu tak lama suara terompet istana mulai terdengar saling bersahutan dan tak lama suara kembang api pun terdengar begitu meriah.

Di dalam ruangan sang bayi masih menangis, sementara bibirnya di tetesi ramuan sedikit demi sedikit. Salah satu tabib mengambil alih bayinya dan dua tabib lain mulai mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang berpelukan dengan Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun, terima kasih banyak." Ucap Chanyeol sambil terus mengecup bibir Baekhyun sayang sementara yang lebih kecil mengangguk sambil masih terisak.

"Tuan muda, bolehkah kami mengecek sesuatu?" ucap Tabib Han. Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah bingung dan pasrah ketika tubuhnya diminta berbaring.

Tabib Han mengolesi dada membengkak Baekhyun dengan semacam minyak lengket yang berbau harum, memijat bagian dadanya perlahan membuat Baekhyun menutup matanya.

Semua nampak bingung kecuali Junmyeon yang hanya tersenyum, ia pun pernah merasakan hal yang sama dulu.

"Mereka mencoba merangsang air susunya." Bisik Junmyeon kearah sang suami ketika tahu bahwa suaminya kebingungan.

"Apa itu akan keluar?" Tanya Kris tidak yakin.

"Dia laki-laki." Sambungnya lagi.

"Kau baru saja mengatakan itu pada seorang laki-laki yang mampu melahirkan. Dia laki-laki istimewa." Ucap Junmyeon dan Kris membenarkan itu.

"Berhasil." Ucap Tabib Gong yang bekerja pada bagian dada kiri Baekhyun, dimana puting susu membengkak itu mengeluarkan cairan putih encer. Baekhyun merasakan nyeri pada dadanya, dan sedikit lega ketika cairan susu itu keluar.

"Kemarikan bayinya!" Tabib Shin yang nampak bahagia mendekat dan memberikan sang bayi pada Baekhyun. Membaringkan bayi itu diatas dadanya, dan membiarkan bibir mungil itu mencari putting sang ibu.

"Aahh.." Baekhyun sedikit mendesah, ada rasa aneh melingkupi tubuhnya sekaligus perasaan lega.

Para pelayan yang telah memberesekan darah diatas ranjang dan disekitar tubuh Baekhyun telah selesai pada tugasnya, bahkan selimut telah menutupi setengah bagian tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdeham dan yang lain mengerti, mereka berjalan keluar dengan wajah senang.

"Kris, bisakah aku percayakan pesta ini padamu? Aku akan menemani Baekhyun disini!" ucap Chanyeol. Kris mengangguk dengan sebuah senyuman diwajahnya.

"Pesta adalah keahlianku. Jangan khawatir! Dan selamat untukmu kawan! Pada akhirnya takdir berbicara." Ucap Kris dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk senang.

"Chanyeol!" Luhan berlari dan mendekap tubuh Chanyeol erat membuat Baekhyun melirik sekilas dengan wajah sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Se-selamat..hiks.. akhirnya…hiks.. dan kau Baekhyun! Yak! Dasar pembuat bayi menyebalkan." Luhan menangis dan memeluk Baekhyun sejenak.

"Ugh! Kau bau susu." Ucap Luhan dengan hidung berkerut sebelum akhirnya mengerti bahwa mereka butuh ditinggalkan.

Sehun dan Jongin memberi hormat dan mengucapkan selamat. Satu persatu seisi ruangan pergi dan hanya menyisakan tiga orang di dalam sana.

Chanyeol menatap bayinya dengan wajah senang dan terharu, ia kembali mengusap air matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat. Ia pikir hari ini tidak akan pernah tiba dalam hidupnya, Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk menyusui bayinya menoleh.

"Paduka ingin memegangnya?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil meraih tangan Chanyeol, membawanya pada tubuh si mungil.

"Rasakan Paduka! Tubuhnya begitu lembut dan hangat." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk dan kembali mengucapkan terima kasih berulang pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak masalah…hmmppptt.." bibir Baekhyun tersumbat oleh bibir yang lebih tua sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Apa sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun meringis dalam ciumannya. Mata keduanya bergulir pada bagian bawah Baekhyun dan yang lebih muda mengangguk.

"Lebih sakit daripada saat Paduka memasukan milik Paduka pertama kali." Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun, dan terima kasih." Ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sekali lagi mengangguk.

Mata keduanya kembali berfokus pada si kecil yang perlahan menutup matanya dengan bibir masih menyusu dengan sangat kuat.

"Selamat datang kedunia sayang." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut hitam putranya.

"Terima kasih Paduka." Baekhyun bersuara menirukan suara bayi dan Chanyeol terkekeh sambil menggeleng.

"E-ekhem." Chanyeol menggeleng dua kali. "A-yah!" ejanya dan membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

"A-yah." Ulang Baekhyun. Chanyeol meraih tangan mungil bayinya yang terkepal dan mengerahkannya pada dada Baekhyun.

"I-ibu." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan mengulang ucapan Chanyeol dengan mata saling bertatapan lalu bibir itu kembali dipertemukan, hingga tanpa Chanyeol sadari bibirnya menuruni rahang Baekhyun dan menyesap leher yang lebih kecil.

"Tidak Paduka! Sepertinya mulai saat ini kita tidak lebih dari berciuman, tidak ada bercinta." Seketika senyum Chanyeol hilang dan matanya bergulir pada bagian bawah Baekhyun yang tertutup selimut.

"Aku rasa takdir kembali mengujiku ." Dan keduanya tertawa dalam bahagia hingga membuat bayinya berhenti menyusu sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali menyesap puting Baekhyun lagi dengan lahap.

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **King's Littel Husband**

 **Chapter 8**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Berita akan kelahiran putra mahkota segera disebarkan keseluruh penjuru negeri. Kabar bahagia yang membuat semua rakyat merasa bersyukur, akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya Kerajaan mereka mendapatkan seorang keturunan.

Banyak rakyat yang datang berbondong-bondong ke istana untuk memberikan hasil ladang mereka sebagai bentuk rasa syukur, bahkan ada yang memberikan persembahan ke puncak gunung dan Hutan Zatoon.

Hari itu seluruh negeri Northwest diliputi rasa bahagia, bahkan Chanyeol memberikan libur untuk seluruh penghuni istana. Tidak ada yang benar-benar bekerja hari itu, seluruh penghuni istana diperkenankan melaksanakan pesta mereka secara tidak resmi.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin nyaris tumbang ketika mendapat kabar bahwa Baekhyun telah melahirkan bayi laki-laki yang sehat dan atas perintah Chanyeol seluruh anggota keluarga Byun di jemput untuk dibawa ke istana. Bagaimana pun mereka berhak tahu kondisi Baekhyun.

Sementara Chanyeol, sejak semalam tak ada hal lain yang ia lakukan selain berbaring diatas ranjang disamping bayinya dan Baekhyun sambil menatap secara detail bayi tertidurnya.

Tidak ada hal yang Chanyeol lewatkan, setiap inci dari bagian tubuh bayinya ia perhatikan, mengagumi sosok tampan yang membuat wajahnya selalu tersenyum.

"Paduka? Jangan katakan Paduka tidak tidur sejak semalam?" ucap Baekhyun ketika membuka mata. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengelus pipi yang lebih mungil. Baekhyun mengusak matanya sejenak dan kemudian beralih pada sosok kecil disampingnya yang nampak tertidur nyenyak.

"Dia sangat tampan. Aku masih tak menyangka dia benar-benar terlahir kedunia." Ucap Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol mengagguk masih terpaku pada si bayi mungil yang berdecak sesekali seolah sedang menyusu.

"Aku pun. Terima kasih Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan mengelus pipi bayinya.

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk memberikan apapun pada negeri ini Paduka. Aku telah berjanji untuk menjadi anak yang berguna." Ucap Baekhyun pelan dan Chanyeol kembali tersenyum.

"Paduka? Ini aku." Kedua pasang mata itu beralih ke pintu ketika mendengar suara Tuan Lee.

"Ada apa Tuan Lee?"

"Bisakah aku masuk?"

"Tentu. Masuklah!" setelah ucapan Chanyeol, pintu besar itu terbuka dan menampakan Tuan Lee yang berdiri sambil memberi hormat ditemani oleh dua orang pelayan.

"Ada apa Tuan Lee?"

"Paduka, sekarang saatnya melakukan pemeriksaan kepada putra mahkota serta pengobatan pada Tuan muda." Chanyeol mengangguk dan segera bangkit. Dua pelayan mendekat dan berusaha mengambil sang bayi yang masih terlelap. Baekhyun mengernyit dan menahan tangan salah satu pelayan.

"Mau dibawa kemana bayiku?"

"Ka-kami akan memandikannya dan melakukan pemeriksaan Tuan." Baekhyun mengerutkan bibirnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah memelas. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat betapa protektifnya Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa Baekhyun, dia harus mendapatkan pemeriksaan dulu."

"Apa tidak bisa aku ikut?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sedih.

"Maaf Tuan muda, tapi Tuan muda juga harus mendapat perawatan. Beberapa tabib akan datang kemari untuk mengobati luka anda, dan pengawal berkata bahwa keluarga anda dalam perjalanan kemari." Kedua bola mata Baekhyun membulat lebar.

"Mereka kemari?" tanyanya antusias, persis seperti bocah yang mendapat kabar ayahnya kembali dari medan perang.

"Iya Tuan."

"Baiklah, tapi tolong jaga bayiku. Dia sangat lemah dan begitu kecil." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Aku akan ikut dengan mereka." Ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lega dan mengangguk. Baekhyun menatap bayinya yang diangkat dengan perasaan tidak rela, lalu menghela nafas ketika Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepalanya dan berjalan keluar bersama Tuan Lee dan bayinya.

Setelahnya empat pelayan masuk bersama dua tabib lainya yang segera berjalan menuju Baekhyun dengan beberapa ramuan dan peralatan mereka.

…

..

.

"Seperti ini." Baekhyun mengangguk ketika Tzuyu mengajarkannya cara memegang bayinya dengan benar. Baekhyun sudah duduk bersandar pada ranjangnya dengan keadaan yang jauh lebih baik setelah dibersihkan, dan juga bayinya yang terlihat lebih tampan dan tentunya wangi yang kini berada dipelukannya.

"Ya, seperti itu. Jangan mencengkramnya terlalu erat. Lakukan dengan penuh kasih sayang, Baekhyun-ah!" Baekhyun tersenyum ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata bayinya yang menggeliat.

Chanyeol duduk diatas kursi di dekat ranjang sambil memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun menangani bayinya, dan ia merasa sangat senang atas kehadiran dua orang paling penting dalam hidupnya.

Mata Chanyeol menatap kearah lelaki yang kini terlihat begitu serius mempraktekan apa yang di beritahukan oleh gurunya dan mendengar setiap kata yang wanita itu ajarkan.

Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa kini hatinya seperti terikat erat dengan dua sosok yang ada dihadapannya. Seperti ia benar-benar tak ingin Baekhyun pergi nantinya, seperti yang lelaki kecil itu kumandangkan sebelum ia melahirkan.

Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin membicarakan hal itu lagi, namun ia enggan. Ia tak ingin membuat Baekhyun tertekan lagi. Untuk itu Chanyeol akan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakannya nanti, ketika Baekhyun merasa siap.

"…duka..Paduka…Paduka?" Chanyeol tersadar dan menaikkan kedua alisnya ketika Baekhyun memanggilnya dan memintanya untuk bergabung diatas ranjang. Tzuyu bangkit dan segera membungkuk ketika Chanyeol menaikki ranjang dan duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Tzuyu nuna bilang, bahwa peran ayah sangat penting juga. Jadi tidak hanya aku, Paduka pun harus belajar cara memegang bayi." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk dan refleks membuka tangannya ketika Baekhyun memindahkan bayi mereka kearahnya.

"Pegang seperti ini!" ucap Baekhyun seperti seorang guru yang sangat ahli.

"Tidak! Jangan dicengkram Paduka, tapi lakukan dengan penuh kasih sayang." Tzuyu terkikik ketika mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang sama persis dengan ucapannya.

"Nah, seperti itu." Baekhyun tersenyum ketika melihat Chanyeol memegang bayinya. Chanyeol pun sama, ia nampak gugup dan jantungnya berdebar ketika buah hatinya menggeliat.

"Kenapa Paduka terlihat begitu tegang. Lihat! Bahkan Paduka berkeringat." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyeka keringat dikening Chanyeol. Chanyeol berusaha tersenyum sambil menatap bayinya, sebelum akhirnya kepanikan menyerang saat bayinya menangis dan wajahnya memerah.

"Hah, jangan menangis sayang! Paduka ini membuat dia takut saja! Tzuyu nuna bagaimana ini?" Tzuyu segera mendekat dan mengelus bayi ditangan Baekhyun.

"Coba berikan dia ASI Baekhyun-ah! Mungkin dia haus." Baekhyun mengangguk dan menyibak kain tipis yang ia pakai, memperlihatkan dadanya yang sedikit membesar. Ketika puting itu mendekat, sang bayi langsung melahapnya dengan cepat dan menghisapnya dengan kuat membuat Baekhyun meringis.

"Ini sangat sakit." Ucap Baekhyun sambil meringis.

"Itu wajar! Apalagi ketika nanti giginya tumbuh itu akan jauh lebih menyakitkan." Ucap Tzuyu sambil memperhatikan si bayi meminum susunya lalu matanya beralih pada puting Baekhyun yang lainnya.

"Baekhyun, apa sejak kemarin dia hanya meminum susu dari puting sebelah kirimu?" Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menatap bayinya dan menyingkirkan kain yang berusaha menutupi wajah si kecil.

"Kau harus coba pada bagian satunya, agar rasa nyerinya tidak terlalu berat." Baekhyun menatap Tzuyu dengan wajah bersedih. Dia telah melakukannya, namun bayinya akan memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menangis, meronta-ronta dan membuat Baekhyun nyaris frustasi.

"Dia tidak mau, hanya mau dari dada sebelah kiri. Dia sangat pemilih." Tzuyu menghela nafas pelan, hal itu memang wajar dan sering terjadi, jadi bukan hal aneh lagi baginya.

"Kalau begitu kau pijat bagian satunya, aku tahu rasanya pasti sangat menyakitkan bukan?" Baekhyun kembali mengangguk, lalu menatap kedua tangannya yang memegang tubuh bayinya.

"Tapi, tanganku terpakai keduanya. Aku tidak bisa menyusui sambil memijatnya." Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Tzuyu dan Chanyeol berdeham kecil. Tzuyu melirik Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menatap Tzuyu dengan wajah bingung, hingga akhirnya dia tersadar arti tatapan dari wanita itu.

"A-apa aku harus turun tangan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Tzuyu mengangguk sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Anda bisa menangani bagian yang satunya Paduka."

"Eih? Paduka?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol dan Tzuyu bergantian.

"Ya, peran orangtua adalah saling melengkapi. Itupun jika Paduka tidak keberatan." Chanyeol terhenyak dan melirik Baekhyun yang menatapnya polos.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Ha-hanya saja, apa ..apa aku benar-benar perlu melakukannya pada bagian satunya?" Tanya Chanyeol masih tidak percaya. Tzuyu mengangguk pelan sambil melirik Baekhyun.

"Baiklah." Ucap Chanyeol berusaha kembali terlihat tenang meskipun ia merasa sedikit aneh dengan hal itu. Tzuyu yang mengerti itu segera bangkit, membereskan beberapa barang miliknya sebelum akhirnya membungkukan badan memberi hormat.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Baekhyun-ah, Paduka sekali lagi aku ucapkan selamat. Kelahirannya benar-benar anugrah untuk Kerajaan ini." Chanyeol mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Tzuyu untuk meninggalkan kamarnya.

Setelah kepergian Tzuyu, Chanyeol masih terdiam sambil memikirkan ucapan wanita tadi. Lalu matanya beralih pada Baekhyun yang masih nampak serius menyusui bayinya, dan mata Chanyeol beralih pada dada Baekhyun yang dimana bagian kainnya nampak terbasahi oleh air susu.

Chanyeol berdeham, lalu menggeser duduknya untuk mendekat. Perlahan ia menyikap baju tipis Baekhyun, membuat yang lebih kecil menoleh.

"Apa Paduka sungguh akan melakukannya? Paduka terlihat keberatan, aku tidak masalah jika Paduka merasa tidak nyaman."

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya terdengar aneh." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun dan melirik bayinya yang menyusu dengan lahap.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kedada Baekhyun, membuat yang lebih kecil mengernyit dan ketika bibir itu menghisap putingnya Baekhyun memekik.

"Paduka~" pekiknya sambil menutup mata. Chanyeol mengernyit, merasakan rasa aneh pada lidahnya. Cairan hangat yang tidak memiliki rasa perlahan mulai masuk ke dalam tenggorakannya.

"Kenapa dihisap?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung. Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya sambil menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Apa kau tidak dengar apa yang dikatakan Nona Tzuyu?"

"Aku dengar."

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih bertanya?" Baekhyun kembali mengernyit. Seiingatnya Nona Tzuyu meminta Chanyeol untuk memijat dadanya bukan menghisapnya.

"Nona Tzuyu memintaku melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang bayi kita lakukan pada dadamu yang satunya." Baekhyun mengernyit hendak protes, namun kecupan Chanyeol dipipinya membuatnya terdiam.

"Tapi rasanya jauh lebih enak kan? Tidak nyeri lagi?" Baekhyun menangguk cepat karena memang benar, ketika dadanya tidak dihisap dan membengkak rasanya sangat nyeri.

"Tidak masalah Baekhyun-ah, kau telah memberikanku anak dan aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya kembali menghisap putting kanan Baekhyun membuat yang lebih kecil mengernyit merasakan dua hisapan kuat pada dadanya.

Kernyitan di dahi Chanyeol memudar, lama-kelamaan rasa cairan hangat itu tidak buruk juga. Tekstur lembut dilidahnya membuat ia terlena, rasa cairan itu berubah menjadi nikmat untuknya. Ia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun sambil masih menyusu, membuat keduanya berada dalam posisi yang begitu intim.

Baekhyun merasa bingung, konsentrasinya terbelah menjadi dua. Hisapan keduanya memang sama-sama kencang namun memberikan sensasi yang berbeda. Untuk itu Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika keduanya seolah berlomba menjadi pemenang.

…

..

.

Siang harinya setelah makan siang, Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seluruh keluarganya. Mereka segera berhambur untuk memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat hingga si mungil nyaris kehabisan nafas.

"Apa sekarang aku menjadi seorang Bibi? Oh tidak aku terlalu muda untuk itu." Ucap Hyorin sambil mengibaskan rambut panjangnya membuat yang lain terkekeh.

Sementara Baekhyun menangkap gelagat Bora yang terlihat selalu memperhatikan sekitar sejak tadi.

"Ada apa Bora nuna?"

"Aku masih tidak percaya saat ini berada di kamar Paduka Raja. Ini gila! Ini sungguh-sungguh mewah. Beruntungnya kau Baekhyun-ah." Ucap Bora masih berdecak melihat sekitar.

Baekhyun terkekeh dan melirik ibunya yang menggendong bayinya dengan Dasom dan Soyou yang mengikuti disampingnya, sementara matanya kembali jatuh pada Sang Ayah yang menatapnya dengan mata bersedih.

"Ayah? Ada apa? Ayah tidak bicara sejak tiba tadi. Apa ayah sedang sakit?" semua mata kini beralih pada Kyuhyun yang perlahan bangkit dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Ayah merasa bersalah melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kau seharusnya tumbuh menjadi pria yang hebat tapi kini kau malah terbaring lemah setelah melahirkan." Baekyun tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan dengan air mata dipelupuk matanya.

"Ini bukan salah ayah. Lagipula, Yah. Ini bukan hal yang harus disesali. Aku merasa istimewa karena ini. Aku mendapatkan cinta dari semua orang, aku mendapatkan cinta dari Paduka." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menghapus air matanya. Semua yang ada disana merasa terharu dan segera memeluk tubuh Baekhyun pelan.

"Kau hebat Baek!" ucap Soyou sambil menghapus air mata adik bungsunya.

"Benar. Kau pantas mendapatkan cinta dari semua orang." Ucap Dasom lagi. Baekhyun tersenyum dan tanpa ia sadari pikirannya kembali pada waktu dimana para Dewan tidak ingin ia menduduki posisi Ratu, hatinya kembali tersesat pada pilihan haruskah ia kembali pada keluarganya dan meninggalkan istana.

"Ayah, Ibu. Apa aku tetap menjadi anak kalian?" Sungmin tersenyum dan mendekat.

"Tentu, kau akan selalu menjadi anak kami. Meski kau tak lagi bersama kami, tapi kau tetap bagian dari keluarga kami." Ucapnya. Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku berpikir untuk kembali setelah anakku berusia cukup." Semua mata membulat dan mereka saling melirik dalam kebingungan.

"Kenapa sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"Aku pikir tempatku bukan disini, aku rasa aku harus kembali pada tempat dimana aku berasal." Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Setiap hal pasti memiliki asal, tempat dimana mereka muncul, tempat dimana mereka terlahir, tapi bukan berarti itu akan menjadi tempatnya untuk selamanya. Setiap hal akan datang dan pergi. Kau pergi meninggalkan rumah dan kau datang ke Istana ini. Saudaramu pun begitu kan? Mereka pergi bukan berarti mereka meninggalkan semuanya, ketika mereka ingin kembali, mereka kembali, tapi hanya sementara karena setiap orang akan memiliki kehidupan masing-masing suatu hari nanti." Baekhyun terdiam dan merasa semakin bingung.

"Lalu ayah, dimana seharusnya aku tinggal?"

"Disini. Di Istana ini. Kau telah menjadi bagian dari Istana ini sekarang Baekhyun-ah. Jika kau merindukan kami kau tinggal pulang, itu bukan hal yang sulit." Baekhyun terdiam, ketika hendak menjawab pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakan Sang Raja yang berjalan dengan gagahnya.

Seluruh keluarga Byun bangkit dan membungkuk untuk memberi hormat. Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar, tapi ketika matanya melirik keempat saudari Baekhyun ia berdeham entah mengapa teringat akan kejadian beberapa bulan lalu.

Begitu pula keempat gadis itu, mereka semakin menunduk dalam karena merasa sangat malu untuk menatap Raja mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan menatap wajah Chanyeol lama, sebelum akhirnya yang lebih tua menoleh dan membalas senyumannya.

"Maaf karena terlambat menyambut kalian, kalian pasti lelah karena perjalanan yang cukup jauh."

"Tidak Paduka, bukan masalah. Dan terima kasih untuk kendaraan yang Paduka siapkan untuk kami. Kami merasa terhomat." Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali mengangguk.

"Pelayan sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian, kalian bisa beristirahat sebelum jam makan malam."

"Baik Paduka, terima kasih atas kebaikan Paduka." Ucap Kyuhyun dan segera mengikuti para pelayan yang membimbing mereka. Sungmin memberikan cucunya pada Baekhyun, dan mengecup pucuk kepala putranya sebelum akhirnya pergi.

"Bagaimana keadaan jagoanku?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mendekat. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menatap bayinya yang menatap kearahnya.

"Dia sangat penurut, dia telah menjadi anak yang baik." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol membungkuk dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun, lalu mengecup pipi putranya.

"Hik…hik…Oeek…" Baekhyun terkejut ketika si bayi menangis.

"Paduka~" rengeknya sambil berusaha mendiamkan bayinya dengan menepuk pantatnya. Chanyeol sama paniknya, ia berdiri disamping ranjang Baekhyun sambil mengelus dengan ragu tubuh bayinya.

"Kenapa dia selalu menangis setiap di dekatku?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung. Baekhyun masih menepuk pantat bayinya sebelum akhirnya ia memasukan jari kelingkingnya.

"Sepertinya dia haus Paduka. Mungkin karena Paduka kebetulan datang disaat jam makannya. Tidak masalah Paduka." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berusaha menyibak pakaiannya.

Dan benar, si bayi menghisap dengan kuat seperti biasa. Chanyeol segera bangkit dan berbaring disamping Baekhyun, lalu menyibak kain dibagian dada satunya. Awalnya Baekhyun mengernyit, namun ketika matanya bertatapan dengan mata Chanyeol yang seolah mengatakan "Ingat ucapan Nyonya Tzuyu" Baekhyun membiarkan putingnya yang menganggur dihisap oleh Sang Raja.

Mungkin kegiatan ini akan berlangsung seperti itu setiap kali bayi mereka menyusu.

…

..

.

Empat belas hari setelah itu, Baekhyun sudah mampu untuk berdiri dan berjalan meski belum mampu untuk berlari. Ia pun sudah lebih cekatan untuk menangani bayinya.

Setiap harinya Baekhyun akan mengajak sang buah hati untuk berjalan disekitar Istana, setidaknya agar putranya tidak selalu berada di dalam kamar.

Chanyeol dan Tuan Lee telah mempersiapkan sebuah perayaan untuk kelahiran putranya sekaligus untuk pemberkahan dan pemberian nama. Sejak memiliki bayi, Chanyeol selalu menyelesaikan pekerjaanya lebih cepat demi bisa melihat sang buah hati dan bermain bersamanya.

"Paduka?" Chanyeol mendongak dan mendapati Baekhyun berdiri diambang pintu dengan bayi mereka dalam balutan kain berlapis emas.

"Baekhyun? Kau membawanya kemari?"

"Ya, kasihan dia bila harus berada di dalam kamar saja. Dia harus melihat dunia luar, dan tentu harus melihat Paduka bekerja. Apa aku menganggu?" Chanyeol menggeleng dan mengibaskan tangannya agar yang lebih muda mendekat.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan dan segera berdiri disamping Chanyeol, ia merendahkan pegangannya sehingga Chanyeol mampu melihat putranya yang sedang menatap kearahnya.

"Lihat, dia tersenyum." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar ketika melihat gusi gundul itu terlihat.

"Benarkan dia suka melihat Paduka bekerja, dia pasti merindukan ayahnya." Chanyeol mengangguk dan tanpa ia sadari tangannya terulur untuk memegang tubuh putranya. Meski masih kaku, tapi Baekhyun memberikan sang bayi pada Chanyeol sementara ia berjalan kebelakang kursi Chanyeol dan melingkarkan tangannya dibelakang tubuh yang lebih tua.

"Dia sangat tampan." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk setuju dan masih terpesona pada bayi mungilya.

"Dia hadiah terindah untukku Paduka." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengingat kelahiran bayinya yang bertepatan dengan kelahirannya.

"Kalian hadiah terindah dalam hidupku." Baekhyun tersenyum haru lalu mengecup pipi Chanyeol dan kembali menatap kearah bayinya yang menatap dua sosok di depannya dengan mata jernihnya, seperti mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana sosok wajah orangtuanya.

"Hik…hik.." Baekhyun segera mendekat dan mengambil alih bayinya ketika si bayi mulai merengek. Ia menepuk pantat bayinya dengan lembut dan mendekapnya.

"Kenapa menangis lagi eoh? Kau haus lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun pada si bayi meskipun terdengar aneh tapi itu terlihat lucu dimata Chanyeol.

"Kau ini rakus sekali hah? Bukankah tadi sudah, sekarang mau menyusu lagi?"

"Jangan memarahinya Baek!" Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar protes Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak Paduka, aku hanya heran pada si rakus ini." Ucapnya lalu mulai mengambil duduk dan menyibak jubahnya.

"Kita coba dengan yang kanan ya." Gumamnya lagi, tapi bayinya menolak dan membuat Baekhyun mendesah frustasi. Chanyeol yang melihat itu memanggil Baekhyun membuat yang kecil menatap bingung.

"Kemarilah!" Baekhyun bangkit dan segera duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol ketika Sang Raja menepuk-nepuk paha miliknya.

"Yah seperti biasa." Ucapnya dan membuka bagian dada Baekhyun yang masih tertutup. Jika dulu Baekhyun merasa aneh, namun kini ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Jika bayinya menyusu, maka Chanyeol akan membantunya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dari dada yang satunya.

Chanyeol pun sama, jika dulu ia merasa rasa ASI itu aneh, tapi kini baginya cairan itu sungguh nikmat. Bahkan terkadang sebelum mereka tidur, meski bayinya tak menyusu Chanyeol akan diam-diam menyibak jubah Baekhyun dan menghisap dada kanannya. Hanya yang sebelah kanan, karena yang kiri adalah mutlak milik bayinya.

Kedua lelaki kesayangannya nampak menikmati minum siang mereka dengan nikmat dan Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah untuk itu.

"Paduka, maaf masuk dengan lancang, ada_Oh maafkan aku." Ucapan Tuan Lee dan langkahnya yang tergesa mendadak terhenti.

Pria tua itu membalik tubuhnya sambil memegang dahinya menunduk. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh dua pengikutnya yang merasakan kecanggungan yang sama.

Chanyeol tersentak dan matanya membulat sempurna. Baekhyun segera menarik pakaiannya naik dan bangkit dari duduknya dengan bayinya yang hampir saja menangis.

Chanyeol seperti mati kutu, kejadian barusan sungguh membuatnya merasa malu. Tuan Lee mengenalnya sejak ia masih belia, dan selama ini yang orang kepercayaan ayahnya itu tahu bahwa dirinya adalah sosok tegas dan beribawa.

Namun kini gelar itu seolah hilang. Ia yang terkenal tenang dan sangat dewasa kedapatan sedang menyusu pada lelaki mungilnya.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dan menyadari raut terkejut dan canggung Sang Raja, untuk itu dia mendekat dan membersihkan sisa susu di sudut bibir yang lebih tua. Chanyeol menoleh dengan bola mata masih melebar dan kebingungan, sementara dimata Baekhyun itu sangat terlihat lucu. Ia terkikik dan mengelus pipi Chanyeol pelan.

"Paduka aku kembali dulu. Selamat tinggal ayah~" ucap Baekhyun meniru suara bayi sambil mengangkat wajah bayinya disamping wajahnya dan membuat gerakan seperti melambai.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Ia menarik Baekhyun sejenak ingin mengecup bibir yang lebih kecil namun ia urung dan memilih mengecup pipi bayinya.

"Tidur siang dengan baik sayang." Ucapnya pada sang bayi. Baekhyun mengangguk dan berjalan menjauhinya.

"Selamat siang Tuan Lee." Sapa Baekhyun dan pria itu hanya mengangguk dalam kecanggungan. Ketika sampai di pintu Baekhyun segera di jemput oleh tiga pelayannya dan segera mengiringi langkahnya untuk menuju ke kamarnya.

"A-ada apa Tuan Lee?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah berdeham pelan. Tuan Lee menengang dan ia segera membalik dengan wajah tertunduk.

"A-ada hal penting yang harus anda ketahui." Ucap pria itu sambil memberikan selembar kertas pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menerimanya, membaca deretan kalimat itu dan keningnya mengernyit.

"Ini?"

"Itu adalah surat permohonan untuk mendapatkan bantuan pasokan senjata dari Paduka." Chanyeol mengernyit dan melirik sekilas Tuan Lee sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap kertas itu, tertuju pada satu nama disudut kertas.

"Aku tahu. Bukankah ini?" Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya, menunggu jawaban dari Tuan Lee untuk menyakinkan tebakannya.

"Ya, itu dari Kerajaan Ramoneas. Dari Raja Youngguk." Seketika rahang Chanyeol mengeras. Tuan Lee menundukan kepalanya dalam, mengerti arti ekspresi Sang Raja.

"Bagaimana mungkin ia masih memiliki wajah untuk meminta bantuan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang terdengar serius.

"Aku sama tidak mengertinya. Untuk itu aku sudah mengutus orang untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi disana. Besok siang aku akan melaporkan semua ini, Paduka." Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu mengangguk paham.

"Terima kasih Tuan Lee. Untuk saat ini hanya focus pada perayaan dan pemberkatan putraku, masalah ini…aku tak ingin hal lain mengangguku." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Baik Paduka." Tuan Lee mengangguk, memberi hormat untuk undur diri sebelum akhirnya suara Chanyeol membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Tuan Lee.. untuk kejadian tadi…" Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya merasa sedikit gugup dan rasa canggung kembali menghantuinya.

"..bisakah…bisakah kau melupakannya? Itu…aku…" Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Kejadian? Kejadian yang mana Paduka? Aku tidak merasa ada kejadian aneh sebelum aku masuk kemari." Chanyeol tersentak sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. Tuan Lee balas tersenyum membuat perasaan Chanyeol lega.

"Aku bahkan kedua anak buahku tidak melihat apapun, Paduka. Lagipula…" Chanyeol menatap yang lebih tua, antusias dengan kelanjutan ucapannya.

"Itu hal yang wajar. Bukankah Raja dan Ratu berhak melakukannya?" Chanyeol kembali dibuat terkejut oleh perkataan Tuan Lee. Keningnya mengernyit dalam dan Tuan Lee kembali tersenyum.

"Aku telah memikirkan ini Paduka, dan aku akan membuat para Dewan menyetujuinya." Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Ia tahu bahwa Tuan Lee benar-benar penasehat sekaligus orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti keluarga.

"Terima kasih banyak Tuan Lee."

"Itu sudah kewajibanku Paduka. Kebahagiaan Paduka adalah prioritasku." Chanyeol bangkit membuat yang lebih tua tersentak. Lalu dalam hitungan detik yang lebih muda memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat.

Hal yang sangat tidak wajar bila dilihat, dimana seorang Raja memeluk bawahannya. Namun nyatanya hal itu terjadi, ikatan tanpa darah mereka begitu kuat hingga membuat Chanyeol melupakan tahtanya sebagai seorang Raja.

"Terima kasih untuk tahun-tahun berat yang Tuan Lee lalui. Dan terima kasih untuk selalu berada dipihakku." Bisik Chanyeol. Rasanya ia hendak menangis sambil memeluk tubuh nyaris renta yang amat ia sayangi itu.

"Aku telah berjanji pada Ayahanda Paduka untuk menjaga Paduka. Aku akan menepati ucapanku sampai akhir hayatku." Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih."

"Ya. Aku pun berterima kasih untuk kerja keras Paduka." Chanyeol mengangguk dan sebuah senyuman mengakhiri percakapan haru itu.

…

..

.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti ketika ia dikejutkan dengan dua sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya. Jendral Oh dan Jendral Kim yang melirik kearah bayinya sekilas.

"Kenapa kau berkeliaraan dengan putra mahkota? Bagaimana bila sesuatu yang buruk terjadi." Baekhyun mendengus dan memeluk erat tubuh putranya lalu menatap Jongin kemudian beralih ke Sehun.

"Aku akan menjaga anakku. Kalian tidak usah cemas." Ucap Baekhyun . Jongin terkekeh, sebuah tawa meledek yang membuat yang lebih kecil kesal.

"Kau…hahahaha.. dengan tubuh seperti ini. Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Menangis? Hahaha.." Jongin tertawa dan itu nampak menyebalkan dimata Baekhyun. Bagaimana sosok pria itu membuka mulutnya lebar dan matanya terpejam sambil memegang perutnya dan menyiku sosok disampingnya.

"Hentikan! Kalian tidak bosan-bosannya mengangguku. Tch!" decih Baekhyun kesal masih berusaha menyembunyikan bayinya.

Sehun melirik Jongin dengan wajah terganggu, baginya sahabatnya itu sungguh berlebihan.

"Lagipula apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya kalian melatih prajurit?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah tidak bersahat. Merasa terganggu dengan kemunculan dua sosok di depannya.

"Kami ingin bertemu dengan Paduka, ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan." Ucap Sehun masih mempertahankan wajah dinginnya. Sementara Jongin akhirnya berhenti tertawa dengan wajah memerah dan mata yang basah membuat Baekhyun mengernyit jijik karena sosok itu tertawa tanpa ada hal yang lucu.

"Oh iya, aku ingin melihat bagaimana rupa putra mahkota? Apa tampan seperti Paduka, atau…"Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya dan Baekhyun refleks menjauhkan miliknya.

"…jelek sepertimu."

"Isssh.." Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya sambil melindungi bayinya, lalu dengan kesal melangkah menjauh meninggalkan dua Jendral yang membuat hari indahnya menjadi buruk.

"Dasar menyebalkan."

"Haahahaha.. Lihat si pendek itu. Hahahah.." Jongin masih tertawa sambil menatap kepergian Baekhyun.

"Hentikan!" suara dingin Sehun membuat tawa Jongin terhenti.

"Kau sungguh terlihat berlebihan." Jongin menoleh dengan wajah bingung.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Apa-apaan itu menertawainya, jika seperti itu dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan kau mendekati bayinya." Bibir Jongin melengkung kebawah, lalu menatap punggung sempit Baekhyun diujung lorong.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghentikanku tadi?" bentak Jongin dan Sehun memutar bola matanya.

"Kau tertawa hingga matamu sipit seperti ini" ucap Sehun sambil meniru cara tertawa Jongin.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melihat ekspresi wajahku yang menyuruhmu untuk diam?" Jongin menghela nafas dengan wajah bersedih. Sehun berdecak kesal dan berjalan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terdiam.

"Apa artinya kita tidak akan bisa menggendong putra mahkota?" Sehun menggeleng pelan sambil tetap melangkah.

"Benarkah? Tidak! Ini buruk! Aku ingin sekali tahu rasanya menggendong bayi. Oh Sehun ini buruk." Ucapnya sambil mengejar langkah Sehun.

"Salahkan dirimu dan tawa jelekmu itu.

"Yak! Seharusnya kau memukulku_Akh!" Jongin meringis ketika sebuah pukulan mendarat dibelakang kepalanya.

"Kau_"

"Sama-sama." Ucap Sehun dengan ekspresi dinginnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Aku ingin menggendong bayi itu." Ucapnya dengan wajah bersedih.

…

..

.

Baekhyun menatap kearah bayinya yang tertidur pulas, jemarinya memainkan jemari kecil yang setia terkepal itu. Sesekali Baekhyun akan terkikik melihat bayi mungilnya yang mendengkur halus.

"Kau tampan sekali. Aku masih tidak percaya kau sudah keluar dari perutku." Bisik Baekhyun pelan dan kembali mengecup pipi putih kemerahan itu.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan berusia satu bulan. Aku penasaran nama apa yang akan Paduka berikan untukmu?" ucap Baekhyun sambil membaringkan dirinya tengkurap namun dengan wajah menghadap bayinya.

"Beberapa minggu lagi… ya.. itu bukan waktu yang lama. Tapi apa aku masih tetap bisa berada disini?" gumam Baekhyun sambil menatap bayinya.

"Aku telah mengatakan bahwa aku akan pergi ketika kau genap berusia satu bulan, dan sekarang aku bingung. Aku tentu tidak ingin terpisah dari kalian, tapi aku juga tidak ingin menjadi beban untuk Paduka. Paduka hanya akan mendapat kebencian karenaku." Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia memang lemah, hatinya begitu lemah akan setiap hal yang hinggap dikepalanya.

"Dan aku takut, jika suatu saat Paduka akan bosan denganku. Lalu Paduka mulai memiliki selir dan aku akan berakhir duduk sendiri di atas ayunan di dalam taman kaca. Hiks.." Ia terisak sambil membayangkan dirinya berada di dalam taman itu seorang diri.

"Aku…hiks.. aku hanya takut." Baekhyun memeluk bayinya dan kembali terisak.

Isakannya perlahan mengeras dan memenuhi seluruh ruangan kamarnya yang luas. Ia hanya berusaha menghilangkan segala kesedihannya. Menangis mungkin tidak banyak membantu, namun itu cukup membuat sedikit perasaan tertekannya hilang.

Perlahan isakan itu mereda, hanya terdengar nafas yang tersendat. Perlahan mata sembab itu tertutup, terlihat berayun ringan bersamaan dengan bulu matanya yang menyentuh permukaan kulit pipinya.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi." Ucapnya sebelum rasa kantuk benar-benar menghilangkan kesadarannya.

Jatuh terlelap bersama dengan seseorang baru di dalam hidupnya. Si mungil yang merasakan kehangatan dalam pelukan sang ibu.

…

..

.

Chanyeol memasuki kamar miliknya dan aroma khas bayi menyeruak. Aroma manis dan lembut dari minyak atsiri untuk menghangatkan tubuh si bayi. Ketika ia berjalan mendekat, ia mendapati kedua orang yang paling ia sayang sedang berbaring dengan damai.

Baekhyun terlihat mungil di ranjang besarnya, namun bayinya terlihat jauh lebih mungil dalam balutan kain sutra merahnya. Sudut bibir Chanyeol membuat senyuman, masih tak menyangka bahwa sosok kecil itu benar-benar telah terlahir. Benar-benar ada di dalam istananya.

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya perlahan, tidak ingin pergerakannya menganggu mimpi indah keduanya. Ia sedikit berbaring untuk menyentuh jemari mengepal si bayi yang merespon dengan menggeliat pelan.

"Hei." Ucap Chanyeol pelan dan bayi itu menggeliat lagi. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari air matanya menggenang di sudut matanya. Ia tersenyum, tersenyum dan sangat senang menyaksikan darah dagingnya benar-benar ada dihadapannya. Lalu matanya jatuh pada sosok mungil lain disamping bayinya.

Baekhyun. Lelaki cantik dengan segala keindahannya dan kebesaran hatinya. Kembali ia tersenyum menatap wajah tertidur itu dengan bibir sedikit terbuka dengan imut. Seketika senyum Chanyeol memudar, mengingat bahwa hari itu akan datang. Sebentar lagi bayinya akan berusia satu bulan dan itu berarti Baekhyun akan kembali ke desanya.

Ada perasaan tidak rela di dalam hatinya. Chanyeol yakin itu karena ia benar-benar mencintai sosok Baekhyun, bukan semata-mata hanya menginginkan bayinya. Ia mengelus pipi putih itu dengan lembut dan berdoa di dalam hati agar si kecil mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi.

Elusan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menggeliat, perlahan mata itu mengerjap dan terbuka dengan perlahan.

"Pa-Paduka?" suara serak Baekhyun membuat yang lebih tua tersenyum. Baekhyun sungguh menggemaskan, entah apa yang harus Chanyeol lakukan untuk mengendalikan dirinya.

"Kau terbangun?"

"Hm." Si kecil mengangguk sambil melirik bayinya yang masih setia tertidur.

"Dia tidur sangat nyenyak, pasti karena kelelahan." Ucap Baekhyun pelan lalu menoleh ke belakangnya dimana tirai terbuka lebar sehingga cahaya matahari sayup-sayup mengenai wajah putranya.

Ia bangkit perlahan membuat Chanyeol mengeryit, dan dengan pelan ia menutup sedikit tirai itu. Mengaitkan bagian terlepasnya pada sisi dinding.

Hingga sebuah tangan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, membuat ia tersentak namun tidak terkejut pada sosok familiar yang memeluknya sekarang.

"Ada apa Paduka?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol meletakkan dagunya diatas pucuk kepala Baekhyun sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukannya apa tidak boleh?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tentu saja boleh, ia sangat suka berada di dekat Sang Raja apalagi di dalam pelukan pria itu.

"Tentu. Peluk aku jika Paduka mau!" ucap Baekhyun yang terdengar lucu ditelinga Chanyeol. Yang lebih tua terkekeh dan mengecup belakang kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin memeluk ini selamanya." Baekhyun terkekeh lalu mengusap tangan Chanyeol di perutnya.

"Dan kita akan menjadi fosil di depan jendela ini." Yang kecil tertawa, namun Chanyeol diam.

"Aku serius."ucap Chanyeol.

"Ya, peluk aku selama yang Paduka mau." Ucapnya lagi sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Chanyeol sementara matanya menatap lurus keluar jendela.

"Aku ingin selamanya." Lagi Chanyeol menekankan, namun bagi Baekhyun itu adalah hal lucu karena ia kembali terkikik. Chanyeol seharusnya tahu bahwa tidak semua hal bisa Baekhyun tanggapi dalam sebuah maksud tersembunyi. Baekhyun masih kecil, seharusnya Chanyeol mengingat itu.

"Ya. Lakukanlah selamanya, Paduka." Kini kesunyian mengambil alih percakapan mereka. Hanya sepoi angin siang yang berhembus untuk menggoyangkan helaian rambut yang lebih kecil.

"Itu artinya aku ingin kau untuk tetap tinggal."

Chanyeol kecewa karena respon yang dapat adalah tubuh menegang Baekhyun, yang berarti bahwa ia kemungkinan tidak menyukai hal itu.

"Pa-Paduka…"

"Maaf. Aku lupa topik itu selalu membuatmu tidak nyaman." Ucap Chanyeol lalu mengecup belakang kepala Baekhyun lagi sebelum melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan kearah ranjang. Baekhyun menoleh sejenak melihat bagaimana Chanyeol berlalu dan menaikki ranjangnya.

Pandangannya kembali ia jatuhkan pada hamparan taman di depannya. Ia menekan dadanya, bagian itu selalu sakit setiap kali mereka terlibat pembicaraan serius.

Ia berpikir, kenapa rasanya begitu sulit. Ia hanya harus memilih untuk tetap tinggal bersama kedua orang yang ia cintai, atau kembali pada kehangatan keluarganya. Itu tidaklah sulit baginya, yang membuatnya berpikir ratusan kali adalah jika ia tinggal maka ia akan menjadi beban untuk Sang Raja, dan jika ia pergi maka ia akan meyakitinya.

Berat.

Baekhyun tahu itu, untuk itu ia hanya bisa menghela nafas. Tidak ada salahnya menghindari percakapan itu sampai ia menemukan jalan keluar untuk masalahnya.

Chanyeol menatap punggung sempit itu dan sorot matanya menampakan sebuah kekecewaan. Ia tidak tahu jika pilihan itu begitu berat bagi Baekhyun. Ia pikir Baekhyun akan dengan mudah menentukan pilihannya, namun Chanyeol nyaris melupakan fakta jika keluarga Baekhyun jauh lebih memberi kehangatan ketimbang istana besarnya yang dingin.

Dan Chanyeol,

Jatuh dalam sebuah kesalahpahaman.

…

..

.

Baekhyun mengernyit menatap dua orang Jendral yang kini berada di dalam kamarnya. Seingat Baekhyun kedua sosok menyebalkan itu harusnya melatih para prajurit seperti biasa, namun kali ini mereka ikut masuk bersama Tuan Lee, Tabib Shin dan Paduka Raja.

Baekhyun menatap waspada ketika Jendral Kim selalu menatap kearah bayinya dan ketika Baekhyun mendapatinya, ia hanya akan membuang muka. Baekhyun tidak suka tatapan Jendral itu, karena dimatanya terlihat seperti anjing yang menginginkan tulang. Tidak, bayinya bukan makanan, bukan juga tulang.

Sementara Jendral Oh, meski wajahnya datar namun sesekali Baekhyun menangkap Jendral itu melirik bayinya yang sedang mendapat pemeriksaan dari Tabib Shin. Jika Jendral Kim seperti anjing yang menginginkan tulang, maka Jendral Oh lebih terlihat seperti penjahat yang sedang menyusun rencana buruk untuk putranya.

Baekhyun mendelik, ia memiliki firasat buruk. Ia melirik bayinya yang kini sedang diberikan pijatan lembut oleh tabib Shin dan kembali melirik dua jendral yang kini saling berbisik. Tidak! Bola mata Baekhyun membulat.

"Kalian!" seruan Baekhyun membuat semua yang ada disana menoleh bahkan tiga orang pelayan yang sedang membantu tabib Shin.

Jongin dan Sehun menoleh dengan kernyitan di dahi mereka melihat Baekhyun menunjuk tepat kearah mereka dengan sebuah kipas kain yang ia gunakan untuk mengipasi putranya.

"Kenapa kalian disini?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah tidak terima. Sehun dan Jongin membuang wajah mereka, tidak ingin meladeni Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang melihat itu melirik kearah dua kubu yang terlihat berselisih itu.

"Mereka ingin melihat putra kita Baek." Itu suara Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengernyit, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan bibir dimajukan.

" _Iya..jelek sepertimu."_

Ucapan Jongin beberapa hari lalu masih berbekas di ingatan Baekhyun. Dengan wajah kesal ia menatap dua Jendral itu.

"Melihat bayiku? Kalian ingin melihat bayiku yang jelek hah?" Jongin dan Sehun mendelik dan melirik takut pada Chanyeol yang mengernyit.

"Ti-tidak." Ucap Jongin gagap sementara Sehun hanya menelan ludahnya.

"Kenapa bayi kita jelek?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Baekhyun bergerak menuruni ranjang dan duduk diujungnya agar wajahnya bisa menatap Chanyeol lebih dekat dan kedua Jendral yang berdiri di dekat dinding.

"Apa Paduka tahu, saat itu mereka_hmppttt.." Baekhyun meronta ketika bibirnya dibekap oleh Jongin, sementara Chanyeol dan yang lainnya menatap dengan kernyitan.

"Lep..hsnnmpptt…cmmmsssmm.." Ucapan Baekhyun tidak terdengar jelas karena bekapan Jongin yang kuat.

"Tidak Paduka, Baekhyun hanya salah paham. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa bayi Paduka jelek. Aku bilang cuacanya yang jelek sehingga tidak baik mengajak putra mahkota kelu_aaaarrrhh." Jongin melepaskan tanganya sambil mengibaskannya. Gigitan Baekhyun tidak main-main dan telapak tangannya yang berliur berdenyut nyeri.

Baekhyun berlari kearah Chanyeol dan memeluk tubuh itu erat, sambil menatap nyalang pada Jongin.

"Paduka, waktu itu dia bilang bayi kita jelek." Jongin menegang ketika Baekhyun mengadu pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol terdiam dan menatap kearah Jongin seolah meminta penjelasan.

Jongin memasang wajah seperti akan menangis, lalu segera bersujud diatas kedua lututnya membuat yang lain terkejut.

Tuan Lee yang berdiri di dekat Tabib Shin hanya menyaksikan dengan kernyitan dan senyuman kecil, sementara Tabib Shin yang sedang berfokus menoleh sesekali untuk menggeleng pelan.

Mereka tidak terlihat seperti orang dewasa, namun seperti mereka yang masih berusia belasan tahun.

"Maafkan aku Paduka. Hukum aku atas kesalahpahaman ini." Ucap Jongin. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas melihat sifat berlebihan sahabatnya. Chanyeol menaikkan kedua alisnya tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi.

Ia melirik Baekhyun yang memeluk tubuhnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Jongin yang menatap kesal ketika Chanyeol tak melihat kearahnya.

"Hukum dia Paduka! Dia mengatakan bayiku jelek." Bisik Baekhyun yang mampu di dengar oleh yang lainnya.

"Paduka~ maafkan aku! Penggal aku bila perlu~" Sehun menghela nafas malas, ia bergeser menjauh tidak ingin terlihat dengan ide konyol yang sedang Jongin kerjakan.

Chanyeol sebenarnya hendak menyuruh Jongin bangkit karena baginya itu bukan masalah besar, namun melihat bagaimana Baekhyun terkikik senang namun masih bertahan pada pelukannya membuat hati Chanyeol menghangat.

"Ya, kau tentu harus dihukum. Tuan Lee." Panggil Chanyeol dan Tuan Lee mendekat. Baekhyun masih menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Jongin yang mematung.

"Siapkan upacara pemenggalan untuk Jendral Kim." Tidak hanya Jendral Lee, seluruh orang yang ada disana terkejut, bahkan Baekhyun pun sama.

"Pa-Paduka serius?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mendongak dengan wajah terkejutnya. Chanyeol terdiam sejenak dengan senyum diwajahnya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, dia menghina putra kesayanganku bagaimana aku bisa membiarkannya? Tuan Lee, siapkan besok!"

"Pa-Paduka?" Jongin sungguh-sungguh menangis. Ia tidak tahu Chanyeol akan benar-benar melakukan itu. Sehun yang awalnya ikut tertipu segera tersadar ketika melihat wajah tersenyum Chanyeol saat melirik ekspresi terkejut Baekhyun.

"Sehun-ah?" Jongin menoleh kebelakang sambil memberikan tatapan bersedih dan Sehun membuang wajahnya membuat Jongin semakin terpuruk.

"Paduka, Paduka tidak harus memenggal Jendral Kim." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan.

"Kenapa? Bukankah Jendral Kim bersalah?"

"Ya, tapi tidak dengan memeganggalnya. Meskipun menyebalkan, jahat, kejam, tidak berperasaan dan sering membuatku menangis…" ucapan Baekhyun semakin membuat Jongin ketakutan, ia tahu anak itu berniat membelanya, namun ucapan polos Baekhyun hanya akan membuat citranya semakin bertambah buruk.

"Menangis?" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya dan tersadar.

"Y-Ya.. hanya beberapa kali , tidak sering." Ucap Baekhyun lagi namun membuat Jongin semakin menangis di tempat.

"Beberapa kali?" Baekhyun menegang sambil menatap wajah serius Chanyeol.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Tuan Lee, ikat Jendral Kim di tengah halaman dan jangan memberinya makan dan minum selama beberapa hari sebelum ia dipenggal. Lalu setelah dipenggal biarkan mayatnya dimakan oleh burung gagak."

"Paduka~" suara rengekan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol nyaris kelepasan untuk tertawa.

"Ah, tabib Shin bagaimana keadaan putraku?" Chanyeol segera melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dan berjalan kearah ranjangnya dimana sang bayi mendapat perawatan. Ia hanya menghindar untuk tertawa di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang seolah tidak peduli, lalu melirik Jongin yang masih berlutut dengan wajah merah padam karena bersedih. Baekhyun mendekat dan menepuk pundak Jongin.

"Maafkan aku Jendral Kim." Jongin mendongak sejenak dan menghela nafas pelan, lalu melirik gelang ditangannya. Sebentar lagi hidupnya akan berakhir.

"Paduka, anak buah Tuan Lee ingin bertemu." Suara dari pengawal di depan kamar Chanyeol terdengar.

"Biarkan mereka masuk!" ucap Chanyeol. Dua orang pria berjubah coklat masuk lengkap dengan penyamaran mereka. Mereka adalah orang yang utus Tuan Lee untuk mengecek keadaan Negeri Ramoneas.

"Paduka, ada sesuatu terjadi di Ramoneas." Kening Chanyeol berkerut. Ia bangkit dan Tuan Lee mengikuti.

"Keruanganku!" ucap Chanyeol. Sehun mengikuti setelah kepergian Chanyeol dan yang lainnya, tak lupa ia mendorong pundak Jongin agar segera bangkit. Sosok itu bangkit dengan terhuyung tanpa semangat sedikit pun dan Sehun berdecih sambil bergumam betapa bodohnya sahabatnya itu.

Keadaan ruangan mendadak sepi, dengan rasa bersalah Baekhyun mendekati ranjang melihat bagaimana putranya mendapat pijatan lembut dari sang tabib.

"Apa Paduka akan melakukannya?" Tanya Baekhyun. Merasa diajak bicara Tabib Shin menoleh.

"Itu terdengar aneh karena selama ini Paduka tidak pernah menghukum mati seseorang." Baekhyun tersenyum entah mengapa rasa bersalahnya hilang.

"Namun Paduka tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya." Dan senyuman itu mendadak luntur.

…

..

.

Chanyeol mengernyit menatap dua orang anak buahnya yang sedang memberikan laporan.

"Telah terjadi perang beberapa bulan lalu. Banyak rakyat yang terbunuh serta prajurit yang gugur dalam medang perang."

"Perang?" gumam Chanyeol.

"Ya, sepertinya perang karena perebutan kekuasaan, Paduka" Ucap salah satu dari anak buahnya lagi.

"Kerajaan mana yang berperang melawan mereka?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah penuh kebingungan.

"Kerajaan Dantheras."

"Bagaimana bisa?" kini Tuan Lee bergumam pelan sambil merenungkan kemungkinan yang terjadi.

"Paduka, maaf menyela. Sepertinya ini sama seperti kasus beberapa tahun silam. Kerajaan Ramoneas bukan sekali dua kali ini mengibarkan bendera perang. Namun ini kedua kalinya mereka kalah. Pertama saat melawan Kerajaan kita dan kedua saat ini." Ucap Sehun.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, apa sebenarnya yang diincar oleh Raja Youngguk? Dia seperti tidak pernah merasa puas dengan apa yang telah ia miliki. Ia selalu mengibarkan bendera perang dengan Kerajaan lain." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memijat pelipisnya pelan.

Memang bukan rahasia lagi jika antar Kerajaan sering mengadakan perang, namun setelah beberapa tahun sudah banyak Kerajaan yang berdamai, membagi kekuasaan dengan jalan tengah daripada membunuh banyak nyawa tak bersalah hanya untuk beberapa petak tanah.

Namun Kerajaan Ramoneas memiliki pola pikir berbeda, mereka selalu mementingkan rasa egois dan kekuasaan ketimbang kemanusiaan. Itu mengapa Kerajaan itu sering mendapat gunjingan.

"Aku rasa ini bukan hanya tentang kekuasaan. Tapi juga wanita." Chanyeol terdiam saat mendengar ucapan Tuan Lee.

"Benar Paduka, bukankah Kerajaan Dantheras baru saja memiliki Raja baru mereka dan Ratu mereka salah satu yang tercantik." Chanyeol mendengus dan sedikit terkekeh.

Wanita?

Lucu sekali.

"Apa Raja itu tidak pernah puas dengan merebut apa yang bukan hak nya? Aku harap Ratu baru itu cukup pintar untuk tidak jatuh kedalam tipu muslihatnya." Ucap Chanyeol dan yang lain mengangguk.

Mata Chanyeol kembali terarah pada kedua anak buahnya.

"Tuan Lee, berikan mereka imbalan atas pekerjaan mereka. Aku ucapkan terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Itu artinya kita tidak akan membantu Kerajaan itu?" Tanya Tuan Lee. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membantu Kerajaan tak bermoral seperti itu."

"Ta-Tapi Pa-Paduka." Chanyeol kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada dua sosok di depannya.

"Keadaan disana sangat mengerikan. Para rakyat kelaparan, bahkan beberapa menjadi budak. Para gadis dijual kerumah bordir, dan anak-anak dipekerjakan secara paksa. Bahkan mereka tak segan-segan membunuh para orang tua." Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

"Lalu apa yang dilakukan oleh pihak Istana?"

"Istana terutup rapat, seolah mencari keamanan untuk diri sendiri. Mereka mengabaikan para rakyat mereka yang menderita." Chanyeol mengepalkan jemarinya.

"Jendral Oh, Jendral…Kim?" Kening Chanyeol berkerut melihat Jongin hanya beringsut di sudut tanpa ikut terlibat dalam pembicaraan.

"Iya Paduka!" suara tegas Sehun terdengar namun Jongin masih menatap lantai.

"Jendral Kim?" Sehun menyikut Jongin dan sosok itu tersadar lalu mengalihkan matanya kearah Chanyeol.

"I-iya Paduka?"

"Siapkan pasukan untuk berangkat besok pagi ke Ramoneas. Bawa banyak makanan dan pakaian!" Sehun mengernyit.

"Apa kita akan membantu Kerajaan itu?" Chanyeol mengeleng pelan.

"Kita hanya menyelamatkan mereka yang pantas diselamatkan. Jika memungkinkan bawa seluruh rakyat mereka ke Northwest. Kita bisa menempatkan mereka dibeberapa desa yang tak di tinggali lagi. Beri mereka makanan dan cukup! Aku akan memberikan surat perintah." Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Tuan Lee, buatkan aku surat tugas serta surat perintah!" Tuan Lee mengangguk pelan.

"Kalian berdua, kalian bisa pergi! Terima kasih." Kedua sosok itu pergi. Sehun berdiri di depan Chanyeol meminta izin untuk pamit bersamaan dengan Tuan Lee meninggalkan Jongin yang masih tidak bersemangat.

"Jendral Kim apa kau mendapatkan maksud dari perintahku?" Jongin mendongak takut dan mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti Paduka, aku akan segera pergi dengan Jendral Oh besok. Aku permisi." Suara Jongin terdengar tak bersemangat dan Chanyeol menyadari itu.

"Oh iya Paduka, jika aku harus bertugas besok berarti kapan hukuman matiku dilaksanakan?" Chanyeol terkekeh kearah Jongin yang menatapnya bingung.

"Jongin dewasalah! Kau bukan Baekhyun yang pantas untuk aku kerjai." Seketika Jongin merasakan kupu-kupu memenuhi perutnya.

"Paduka! Terima kasih, aku pikir itu sungguhan. Baik Paduka, aku permisi!" ucap Jongin tegas dan berjalan dengan tegap tidak seperti beberapa menit lalu yang seolah kehilangan nyawanya.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan dengan senyuman sebeluma akhirnya menghela nafas pelan. Jongin tetaplah sama seperti Kim Jongin yang dulu.

…

..

.

Empat hari setelah hari dimana Chanyeol mengutus bawahannya, Jongin dan Sehun kembali dengan berita yang membuat Chanyeol bernafas lega. Para rakyat yang menjadi tawanan dan hidup sengsara telah berhasil di pindahkan dan kini sedang dalam proses pemindahan.

"Paduka, ada hal yang perlu Paduka tahu." Ucap Sehun ketika berdiri di depan meja kerja Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk memberikan izin pada Jendralnya untuk bicara.

"Perang itu terjadi tidak dimulai oleh pihak Ramoneas, melainkan oleh pihak Dantheras." Chanyeol mengernyit. Sesungguhnya ia tidak ingin ikut campur, namun sebagai Negeri termakmur dan kekuasaan terbesar mau tak mau Chanyeol harus tahu.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Chanyeol. Sehun terdiam sejenak, sorot matanya merendah menatap lantai, sebelum akhirnya ia memberanikan diri menatap Sang Raja.

"Raja baru dari Dantheras jatuh hati pada Ratu Ramoneas dan berusaha untuk merebutnya." Bola mata Chanyeol membulat, namun seketika ia tersadar dan berdeham pelan.

"Itu diluar tanggung jawab kita, setidaknya tidak ada lagi rakyat yang menderita karena mereka." Sehun mengangguk dan sesekali melirik Jongin yang juga nampak kikuk.

"Tapi Paduka, Ratu dari Kerajaan Ramoneas….. telah diculik." Seketika gerakan Chanyeol terhenti, ia menatap Sehun dan Jongin bergantian dengan keheranan.

…

..

.

Ketika Chanyeol memasuki kamar Baekhyun, ia menemukan si mungil dengan si mungil lainnya yang sedang terbaring diatas ranjang dan mata yang lebih kecil mengerjap.

Baekhyun disana, duduk didekat putranya sambil memijat dan terkadang memainkan kaki-kaki kecil telanjang yang menendang-nendang pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Lihat! Lihat! Bayi siapa ini pintar sekali? Uuuh, tampannya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mencium pipi tembam itu membuat bayinya kembali menendang-nendang senang.

Chanyeol semakin mendekat, merasa Baekhyun tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Sementara para pelayan yang sejak tadi menundukan kepalanya sejak kedatangan Chanyeol diminta untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum senang melihat Sang Raja berdiri disisi ranjang dengan tubuh tegapnya.

"Lihat! Ayah datang." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menolehkan leher putranya pelan. Chanyeol menatap bayinya dengan sumringah lalu segera menaikki ranjang.

Baekhyun masih asyik dengan kegiatannya memijat tubuh bayi telanjangnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Memijat si kecil. Tabib Shin dan Nona Tzuyu bilang ini bagus untuk peredaran darahnya dan juga pertumbuhan tulangnya. Lihat, dia sangat menyukainya Paduka!" ucap Baekhyun tanpa melirik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum, merasa setuju dengan Baekhyun karena bayinya terlihat begitu gembira apalagi ketika perutnya ditiup oleh Baekhyun, hingga menimbulkan bunyi berisik.

"Paduka?" Baekhyun tersentak ketika tubuhnya dipeluk oleh Chanyeol dari samping, lalu yang lebih tua meletakkan kepalanya diceruk leher yang lebih kecil.

"Aku bau Paduka, aku belum mandi sejak tadi pagi." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa perlawanan. Chanyeol tidak membalas malah semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher yang lebih kecil.

"Baekhyun?"

"Hm? Ada apa Paduka? Apa Paduka lelah? Kemari! Berbaringlah!" Baekhyun menepuk pahanya setelah pelukan mereka terlepas. Chanyeol melirik antara wajah Baekhyun dan pahanya, melihat itu Baekhyun bergumam pelan.

"Ah, maaf. Apa itu tidak sopan?" Chanyeol bangkit membuat Baekhyun sedikit kecewa, ia menghela nafas dan kembali memijat kaki kecil bayinya. Hingga ia merasakan sebuah kehangatan diatas pahanya, itu Chanyeol. Sang Raja yang berbaring diatas pahanya tanpa mahkota-Chanyeol bangkit untuk meletakkan mahkotanya-.

"Ini nyaman." Chanyeol menghadap langit-langit lalu memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, mengecup kening Chanyeol dan seketika mata Chanyeol terbuka.

"Maaf." Ucap Baekhyun cepat.

"Kenapa selalu minta maaf? Bukankah kau biasa melakukannya?"

"Habisnya tatapan Paduka membuatku takut. Aku pikir Paduka tidak menyukai apa yang aku lakukan."

"Aku suka, aku menyukai apapun yang kau lakukan paduka. Nah, lakukan lagi!" Chanyeol menunjuk keningnya dan Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengecupnya lagi.

"Lagi!" kali ini Sang Raja menunjuk hidungnya dan Baekhyun menurut.

"Lagi!" kini giliran pipi kanan.

"Lagi?" dan pipi kiri.

"Lagi." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar lalu mengecup bibir Chanyeol lama. Meski hanya sebuah kecupan namun Chanyeol dapat merasakan manisnya bibir mungil itu, bibir yang selalu membuatnya memikirkan sepimilik setiap harinya, setiap menitnya, setiap detiknya dan mungkin akan menjadi seumur hidup baginya. Bukan berlebihan, tapi bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah candunya.

"Baekhyun?"

"Iya Paduka?"

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentu." Si kecil menjawab sambil kembali fokus pada bayinya.

"Jika kau memiliki seseorang yang kau benci karena ia mengecewakanmu, lalu ia dalam kesulitan apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengernyit. Ia tahu jika bertanya pada anak kecil seperti Baekhyun bukanlah jalan keluar yang tepat, namun kali ini ia ingin pendapat Baekhyun sebagai pandampingnya.

"Apa Paduka membicarakan Jendral Kim? Apa hukuman itu sungguh-sungguh? Apa Paduka tidak bisa mencabutnya?" Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Ini bukan tentang Jendral Kim, ini tentang seseorang yang lain. Dan, hukuman itu hanya sebuah ide jahilku, aku tidak menghukum matinya." Baekhyun menghela nafas lega, lalu kembali teringat pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Tentang pertanyaan Paduka. Hmm… itu tergantung Paduka sendiri. Apakah menurut Paduka kesalahannya termaafkan?" Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Tidak, ia tidak termaafkan."

"Apa dia seseorang yang penting ?" kembali Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Dia tidak penting untukku tapi penting untuk orang lain." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya memasang wajah berpikir, membuat Chanyeol gemas.

"Ibuku bilang, kita harus membantu siapapun yang dalam kesulitan sebisa kita. Dan, kita harus memaafkan kesalahan orang lain, kita bukan Tuhan, kita tidak berhak mengadili." Chanyeol tersenyum, merasa terharu dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Tidak menyangka anak sekecil itu memiliki pemikiran yang bijak.

Tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk mengelus pipi Baekhyun lembut, dan Baekhyun membalas senyuman itu.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu siapa dia? Kenapa sampai membuat Paduka begitu memikirkannya?"

"Dia…." Chanyeol terdiam, menatap kearah manik Baekhyun. Bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, haruskah itu mengatakannya pada lelaki polos itu.

"Dia…"

"Dia?"

"Dia…Joohyun." Seketika senyum Baekhyun luntur dan sorot matanya memancarkan kesedihan.

"OEEEKKK OEEKKK"

Bayi itu menangis karena diabaikan dan Baekhyun segera mengangkatnya. Menepuk pantat bayinya dengan sayang, dengan lembut dan berhati-hati. Ia sudah lebih pandai kini.

"Huushhh…Huuusshh! Jangan menangis! Kau kenapa? Haus? Apa ini waktumu makan siang?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi sambil memasukan ujung jari kelingkingnya yang segera dihisap oleh bayinya.

"Ah, ternyata kau haus." Ucap Baekhyun. Ia segera merangkak untuk bersandar pada kepala ranjang, lalu menurunkan kainnya dan mengangkat bayi mungilnya. Chanyeol masih memperhatikan setiap tindakan Baekhyun dengan rasa bersalah yang besar.

"Paduka?" seketika kesadaran Chanyeol kembali ketika Baekhyun memanggilnya dan menurunkan sisi kainnya yang lain.

"Tolong!" wajah memohon Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum. Pria itu segera mendekat dan meletakkan bibirnya di depan puting milik Baekhyun yang masih membengkak.

Sejenak semua tampak tenang, bayi mereka tak menangis lagi dan Chanyeol yang masih membantu Baekhyun, memeluk erat tubuh itu.

"Paduka?" Baekhyun mengelus rambut Chanyeol yang masih menekuni pekerjaannya.

"Jika Paduka memang ingin membantunya, tidak masalah. Sebenci apapun Paduka padanya, dia tetap orang yang pernah mengisi hari Paduka dan juga… ia berada dalam kesulitan sekarang." Chanyeol tersenyum dalam isapannya dan dengan semangat kembali bekerja.

"Akh!" Baekhyun memekik ketika dua orang kesayangannya melakukannya dengan begitu keras.

"Pelan-pelan!"

"Maaf." Chanyeol tersenyum pelan.

"Paduka, tebak siapa yang da_" keduanya menoleh terkejut dan Chanyeol segera menegakkan tubuhnya sambil mengusap bibirnya, sementara Baekhyun menaikkan kain di bagian dadanya sambil melirik kearah sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

"Luhan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil merapikan penampilan dan menatap kesal pada Luhan yang masuk dengan sembarangan.

"Tentu saja untuk menyambut pesta minggu depan. Bukankah keponakanku akan segera memiliki nama?" ucapnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap kesal karena kegiatan yang tengah dilakukan dua orang di depannya tadi.

"..sekaligus untuk…" ia menatap datar pada Baekhyun.

"mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada si Byun ini." Seketika tubuh Baekhyun menegang dan ada perasaan terluka di sudut hatinya.

…

..

.

Chanyeol menatap barang-barangnya yang berserakan diatas lantai sambil sesekali melirik Luhan yang masih melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dengan nafas terengah.

"Kenapa kau harus bertindak bodoh Chanyeol?" bentak Luhan dengan nada kesal. Chanyeol terdiam, hanya memberikan tatapan datar pada yang lebih muda.

Sejam yang lalu, Chanyeol menyeret Luhan keluar dan membawanya ke ruang kerjanya. Hingga akhirnya mereka membicarakan tentang niatnya untuk menolong Kerajaan Ramoneas, dan tentu itu menyulut kemarahan yang lebih kecil.

"Tidakkah kau ingat seberapa terpuruknya dirimu saat itu? Dia bahkan tak memikirkan tentangmu!"

"Aku ingat."

"LALU!?" Luhan berteriak sambil menatap Chanyeol nyalang. Matanya telah merah dan berkaca-kaca, dadanya naik turun dan tubuhnya menengang.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Luhan!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Chanyeol? Kau akan membawa hal buruk pada Kerajaan ini. Pengkhianat hanya akan membawa malapetaka. Biarkan ia dengan nasib buruknya, itu adalah karma atas perbuatannya." Ucap Luhan lagi sambil mengusap air matanya yang terjatuh dengan cepat.

Chanyeol bangkit, mendekat kearah Luhan dan memegang pundak itu berusaha menenangkan namun Luhan menepisnya dan membuang wajahnya kesal.

"Luhan? Aku mohon!"

"Tidak! Kau tidak memikirkan tentang perasaanku, kau tidak memikirkan tentang perasaanmu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Dia pasti akan merasa kecewa." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Baekhyunlah yang membuatku tak ragu untuk menolongnya, dia menyuruhku menolong orang yang dalam kesulitan."

"Tapi dia bukan orang Chanyeol! Dia iblis! Iblis!" Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Luhan aku mohon_"

"Jangan pikirkan apapun! Sebentar lagi hari pemberkatan putra mahkota. Jangan-mengacaukan-hari-penting-keponakanku!" Luhan menekankan ucapannya sambil menekan-nekan dada Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya.

"Daripada kau memikirkan hal yang tidak penting, kenapa tidak berusaha memikirkan jalan untuk membuat Baekhyun tetap bertahan disini?" Chanyeol terdiam sambil menatap punggung sempit Luhan yang berjalan menjauh.

"Dia masih tidak mau, aku sudah merayunya dengan susah payah. Dia tidak ingin tinggal Luhan." Langkah Luhan terhenti mendengar nada gemetar Chanyeol. Ia tahu pria yang pernah menjadi cinta pertamanya itu pastilah sedang terluka.

"Jika begitu, jika kau pikir kau tidak terlalu mampu untuk menahannya. Lepaskan dia!" Ucap lelaki cantik itu sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar dengan angkuh menyisakan Chanyeol yang menatap dengan wajah lesunya.

…

..

.

Seminggu bukan waktu yang lama bagi semuanya untuk menyambut hari paling ditunggu oleh seluruh penghuni Northwest. Pesta akbar itu digelar jauh lebih besar daripada saat Baekhyun mengandung bayinya yang berusia 3 bulan kala itu.

Baekhyun menatap dirinya di depan cermin yang sedang dirias oleh para pelayan, sementara bayinya tertidur pulas diatas ranjang dengan para dayang disekitarnya.

Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya disana, tanpa semangat, tanpa minat tanpa hasrat, seolah tubuhnya telah kehilangan nyawanya.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu dihari terakhirmu di Istana ini!" suara Luhan mengalihkan pemikiran Baekhyun, ia menatap sosok bermulut tajam itu dari pantulan cermin.

"Akhirnya kau pergi, aku senang. Setidaknya aku kembali menjadi orang nomer satu yang Chanyeol perhatikan." Baekhyun memang merasakan sebuah perasaan sakit yang mendalam, namun ia memilih tersenyum, menutupinya dengan sebuah senyum dipaksakan.

"Ya, kau akan mendapatkannya." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara pelan. Luhan berdecih lalu duduk diatas ranjang membuat dua orang pelayan yang sedang menepuk tubuh Sang Putra Mahkota menyingkir dengan paksa.

"Tentu. Sejak awal Chanyeol adalah milikku. Kau hanya seorang pengganggu yang kebetulan lewat." Baekhyun meremas jemarinya kuat, ucapan Luhan sungguh menyakitkan.

"Bagaimana bila aku yang menjadi Ratu disini? Aku dengar kau menolaknya, mungkin aku bisa menggantikan." Ucap Luhan.

"Lalu Jendral Oh?" Luhan berdeham sebentar mendengar nama itu, sebelum akhirnya kembali memasang wajah angkuhnya.

"Siapa yang menginginkan Jendral jika aku bisa mendapatkan seorang Raja. Ah, aku tak bisa membayangkan ketika Chanyeol memanggilku 'Ratuku' lalu putra mahkota memanggilku ibu." Air mata Baekhyun jatuh dan ia mengusapnya cepat. Luhan berdecih melihat wajah bersedih Baekhyun.

"Jika kau memang tidak rela tidak usah berpura-pura kau baik-baik saja! Kau pikir kau seorang penyihir? Kau hanya seorang manusia Byun." Luhan mendekat sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun, menatap ke dalam mata Baekhyun melalui pantulan di cermin.

"Aku tahu kau ingin tetap tinggal." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Ya. Tapi tidak ada yang menginginkan seorang Ratu sepertiku dan aku tak ingin menjadi beban untuk Paduka." Luhan menyeringai pelan.

"Jika mereka menginginkannya malam ini apa kau akan tetap tinggal?" Baekhyun terdiam, ia menghela nafas sejenak.

"Itu mustahil."

"Apa kau ingin tetap tinggal?" bentak Luhan sambil mencengkram pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca dan juga membalas tatapan Luhan.

"Ya, tapi_"

"Apa kau ingin wanita itu kembali lagi untuk merusak hidup Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menegang dan menggeleng cepat.

"Ya, untuk itu tinggalah! Walau aku membencimu karena merebut cinta pertamaku, tapi aku lebih memilihmu ketimbang wanita iblis itu." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil sambil menghapus air matanya yang meleleh dengan cepat.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Memangnya aku sedang menceritakan perjalanan hidupku yang kejam?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. Ia tahu meskipun lidah Luhan begitu tajam, namun dibalik itu ia adalah sosok yang baik. Ia ibarat malaikat dalam tubuh iblis.

"Tapi apa mereka sungguh akan menyetujuinya?" Luhan berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun menuju pintu keluar.

"Siapa yang dapat menolak keiinginan Pangeran Xi?" Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar nada angkuh yang keluar dari bibir lelaki itu.

"Cepatlah bersiap! Para undangan telah menunggu, dan juga para penari perut itu tak sabar untuk melecehkan mata Paduka-mu." Seketika Baekhyun menegang dan Luhan tertawa sambil menghilang dibalik pintu.

…

..

.

Baekhyun melirik kearah kotak bayinya yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Sang Raja duduk. Para pasangan Raja-Ratu sedang menikmati tarian api yang sedang disuguhkan oleh para penari.

Bagaimana para penari perempuan menari dengan mangkuk berisi lilin yang tetap menyala meskipun mereka meliuk-liukan tubuh mereka dengan sangat indah, sementara penari pria menari dengan membawa tongkat yang berisi bara api.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dan mendapati yang lebih kecil sedang melirik buah hati mereka yang terbaring pada kotak bayi berayunnya dan dijaga oleh dua pelayan yang setia mengipasinya.

Perlahan Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, meremasnya pelan membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum, lalu Chanyeol membawa tangan itu kewajahnya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan disana.

Dari tempatnya Luhan menyaksikan dan ia tersenyum lembut, sebuah pemandangan yang indah untuk ia nikmati. Detik berikutnya ia melihat sekeliling dan tersentak saat mendapati Sehun sedang menatap kearahnya.

Luhan merasa kesal karena wajah Sehun terlihat begitu dingin, ia ingin mengumpat namun secara tiba-tiba wajah dingin itu membuat sebuah senyuman yang membuat Luhan merasakan pipinya memanas. Ia menundukan wajah meronanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan debaran jantungnya yang tak terkendali.

Lain halnya dengan Sehun, Jongin yang duduk disebelah lelaki itu melirik kesekitar untuk mencari sosok mungil yang seharusnya datang bersama keluarga Byun sejam lalu, namun hingga kini sosok mungil itu tak kunjung datang membuat ia terus melihat sekeliling untuk menemukan sosok yang diam-diam mengambil alih sebuah sudut dihatinya.

Ketika tarian selesai, Tuan Lee bangkit dan berkata bahwa acara pemberkatan akan segera diadakan. Seluruh tamu undangan berdiri sambil melihat kearah Sang bayi yang diangkat dari kotak bayinya.

Bayi berkulit putih yang menggeliat dan menendang-nendang dengan kaki kecilnya. Baekhyun mengusap air matanya cepat tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol menyadarinya. Masih tak menyangka jika bayi itu benar-benar ada diantara mereka.

"Sekarang adalah waktu pemberkatan untuk Bayi ini." Ketika Tuan Lee usai, seorang pendeta melangkah ke depan. Meletakkan sebuah kitab dan salib di diatas kepala bayi kecil itu.

Seluruh ruangan menangis dalam haru, begitu juga para penduduk yang sedang bersujud di halaman istana, memberi hormat dan sekaligus mengucapkan syukur atas kelahiran putra mahkota mereka.

"Paduka, silahkan!" Chanyeol melangkah maju dan berdiri disamping pendeta, dengan ragu menjulurkan tangannya. Tapi kemudian matanya melirik kearah Baekhyun yang menangis haru di tempatnya.

"Tunggu! Tidakkah Baekhyun seharusnya disini, disampingku?" ucap Chanyeol membuat sang pendeta dan yang lainnya melirik kearah Baekhyun membuat si mungil merasa tidak nyaman.

"Tapi Paduka, pemberkatan hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Raja dan Ratu dan_"

"Baekhyun akan menjadi Ratuku!" potong Chanyeol, namun Sang pendeta nampak masih keberatan. Seluruh pasang mata saling melirik memberikan tanggapan berbeda atas tindakan Chanyeol.

"Pendeta, bukankah tidak masalah jika Sang Ayah dan Sang Ibu yang ikut memberikan pemberkatan?" Luhan bangkit, seperti biasa dengan gaya angkuh dan suara kerasnya.

Baekhyun semakin tertunduk dalam, meremas ujung pakaiannya hingga menjadi kusut.

"Ya, tapi ia belum resmi menjadi Ratu, bahkan kita belum melakukan upacara penobatan." Sang pendeta masih bertahan dengan pendapatnya membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas dan Luhan merasa kesal.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar pribahasa darah jauh lebih kental dari air? Hubungan darah jauh lebih penting dari apapun, termasuk kedudukan dan_"

"Luhan!" Chanyeol memekik tidak ingin membuat acara yang seharusnya berjalan tenang itu menjadi penuh perdebatan namun sayang pekikannya membuat si bayi menangis. Dua orang pelayan mendekat, namun tangisan sang bayi semakin keras.

Dengan sedikit takut Baekhyun mendekat, lalu dengan nekat menyentuh tubuh bayinya.

"Sayang, jangan menangis! Aku disini, jangan menangis ya!" semua pikir cinta seorang ibu itu hanya bualan, namun ketika melihat bagaimana tangisan bayi itu terhenti hanya karena Baekhyun berada disampingnya membuat seluruh ruangan menjadi hening.

"Pa..Paduka. Aku tak masalah, cukup Paduka saja! Aku akan menonton dari tempatku." Ucap Baekhyun hendak ingin kembali ke tempatnya sebelum tangan Chanyeol menahannya dengan wajah serius, membuat Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang Chanyeol lakukan di depan para tamu undangannya.

"Diamlah disini, kau berhak ikut sebagai ibu dari bayi ini." Baekhyun melirik Sang Pendeta yang sepertinya masih belum setuju dan melihat seluruh undangan yang menatap kearahnya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Luhan mengedikan dagu meminta Baekhyun untuk tetap disana, sementara Raja Kris dan Ratu Junmyeon tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk pelan.

Baekhyun berdiri disamping Chanyeol dan meletakkan tangannya diatas kitab dan salib yang dipegang oleh Sang Pendeta. Sebuah mantra dibacakan dan para paduan suara mulai menyanyi dengan membawa sebuah lilin disudut ruangan ditemani dengan dentingan piano yang sungguh indah.

"Dengan ini, Tuhan memberkati kelahiran seorang bayi laki-laki dalam keadaan sehat, tanpa kekurangan apapun. Bayi yang kemudian akan menjadi putra mahkota dan berhak meneruskan tahta Kerajaan Northwest. Bayi laki-laki yang dengan resmi diberi nama Pangeran Park Chanhyun." Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan mata terbuka lebar, tidak menyangka nama anak mereka adalah perpaduan dari namanya dan Sang Raja.

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang setengah terbuka membuat Baekhyun membuang wajahnya malu namun untungnya suara tepuk tangan mengambil alih seluruh perhatian ditambah sorakan para rakyat diluar sana setelah terompet berbunyi dengan keras.

Ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali pada tempat duduknya, Tuan Lee segera berdiri di tengah ruangan, membuat para undangan menjadi kebingungan karena seharusnya puncak pesta sudah usai.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui baru saja upacara pemberkatan Pangeran Mahkota telah dilaksanakan, dan untuk para undangan ketahui bahwa Paduka Raja Chanyeol menyiapkan acara lain. Yaitu, penobatan untuk Tuan muda Byun Baekhyun yang akan menjadi Ratu di Kerajaan Northwest."

Kembali bisik-bisik itu terdengar, tidak hanya dikalangan para undangan namun juga dikalangan para Raja-Ratu. Baekhyun kembali diserang perasaan gugup, namun genggaman Chanyeol pada tangannya membuat ia mendapat sebuah kekuatan lain.

Ia tersenyum mengangkat wajahnya dan tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata indah milik Luhan yang tersenyum menggoda kearahnya.

"Tenang para hadirin. Keputusan ini telah dipikirkan dengan banyak sekali pertimbangan, untuk itu para Dewan ada disini. Kepada perwakilan para Dewan silahkan maju!" Ketika Tuan Lee berbalik ke tempat duduknya, seorang Dewan berdiri dan melangkah dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Selamat datang semua, disini aku sebagai perwakilan Dewan Kerajaan akan menyampaikan keputusan kami. Banyak hal yang harus dipertimbangkan disini, terutama bahwa Tuan muda Byun bukanlah keturunan bangsawan, hanya seorang petani dari sebuah desa. Kenyataan lain bahwa tuan muda adalah seorang laki-laki, dan juga bahwa usianya masih terlalu muda." Baekhyun menunduk dalam, sesekali melirik kearah keluarganya yang memasang wajah khawatir dan Sungmin yang menyentuh liontin kalung di lehernya berusaha mencari kekuatan.

"Paduka?" lirih Baekhyun menatap dengan wajah penuh harap kearah Sang Raja, bahwa ia tidak ingin melanjutkan acara ini karena akan menyakiti hatinya lagi dan lagi dan juga tentu keluarganya. Namun Chanyeol menepuk punggung tangannya pelan dan meminta yang lebih kecil untuk tenang.

"….jika melihat dari hal tersebut tentu kami sangat keberatan, seorang Ratu haruslah dari keturunan Kerajaan dan memiliki keterampilan dan tata krama tinggi. Namun, pikiran itu terhapuskan berkat…" sang Dewan menghentikan ucapannya sejenak dan menatap kearah Luhan yang segera berpura-pura mencongkel kuku tangannya.

"….jasa tuan muda Byun yang telah memberikan apa yang Kerajaan ini inginkan. Untuk itu, kami menyetujui usul Paduka bahwa hadiah dari semua hal yang telah tuan muda Byun berikan untuk istana ini adalah menjadikannya seorang Ratu." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan yang bebas dan air matanya mengalir.

Sungmin disana nyaris tumbang karena terlalu bahagia, beruntung Soyou dan Kyuhyun memegang tubuh itu. Sungmin menangis haru dan memeluk sang suami, sementara Kyuhyun tersenyum senang atas hal yang ia dengar.

"Apa ini artinya kita akan pindah keistana?" bisik Bora dan Soyou menyuruhnya untuk diam.

Dua orang pelayan masuk dengan sebuah mahkota Ratu diatas bantalan persegi berwarna merah. Chanyeol menengadahkan tangannya dan Baekhyun menerimanya dengan mata basah.

Keduanya melangkah ke depan , Chanyeol mengambil mahkota dan mengangkatnya sambil menghadap Baekhyun, namun ia melirik Baekhyun yang masih terisak. Sebuah isyarat ia berikan pada si kecil, namun Baekhyun menatapnya bingung dan melihat sekitar.

Luhan menepuk keningnya dan menghela nafas, sementara Jongin dan Sehun menggeleng pelan semakin membuat Baekhyun gugup dan ia meremas jemarinya kuat. Tuan Lee yang melihat itu melangkah ke depan dan menyentuh kedua pundak Baekhyun untuk memintanya bersimpuh.

Baekhyun yang setengah terkejut segera mengikutinya dan Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat bagaimana tubuh kecil itu masih terisak.

"Dengan ini aku nobatkan, Byun Baekhyun si anak petani dari desa yang tidak memiliki darah bangsawan di dalam tubuhnya, yang tidak bisa membaca dihari pertamanya menginjakan kaki diistana, yang suka membuat masalah hingga kedua Jendralku kewalahan…" Baekhyun sedikit mendongak ragu bingung dengan ucapan Chanyeol, apakah sebuah penobatan memerlukan kata-kata yang membongkar aibnya?

Yang lain tersenyum mendengar ucapan Chanyeol dan Luhan menggeleng pelan melihat kelakukan cinta per_ sepupunya.

"….yang selalu merengek ketika menginginkan sesuatu, yang telah melahirkan seorang putra mahkota untukku, yang telah berjanji mencintaiku dan akan selalu berada disiku, untuk menjadi Ratu Negeri ini, Ratu Nortwest dan Ratuku." Sebuah mahkota emas tersemat diatas kepala Baekhyun, dan suara tepuk tangan serta terompet kembali terdengar.

"Bangunlah!" bisik Chanyeol sambil menyentuh pundak Baekhyun, namun si mungil enggan bangkit dan memilih terisak ditempat. Chanyeol tersenyum, berjongkok di depan si kecil dan mengangkat dagu itu pelan.

Mata mereka bertemu, dengan mata yang lebih kecil nampak basah dan sembab.

"Hei?"

"Pa…Paduka~" ia merengek dengan isakan merasa terlalu terhormat atas apa yang ia terima.

"Setelah ini kau tak akan meninggalkanku dan bayi kita kan?" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali teringat akan dirinya yang akan menjadi beban.

"Lihatlah! Tidak ada yang keberatan disini, kau tak akan pernah menjadi beban untukku Baekhyun-ah." Baekhyun tersentak mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol telah tahu apa yang menjadi pikirannya selama ini. Baekhyun menoleh ke Luhan dan lagi-lagi sosok yang terkejut itu mencongkel kuku jarinya pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ayo! Kita nikmati pestanya." Baekhyun mengangguk dan dengan tubuh masih bergetar ia bangkit, berjalan disamping Chanyeol dan kembali duduk di singgasananya.

Sebuah tarian kembali disuguhkan dan semua nampak menikmatinya. Baekhyun bersyukur itu bukan tari perut, tapi sebuah tarian angsa dimana para penari menari dengan lihat seperti seekor angsa di dalam danau.

Sehun dan Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat kearah Sang Raja yang nampak begitu bahagia, sebelum mata mereka menangkap tiga orang prajurit memasuki ruangan dan berbisik pada prajurit yang berjaga di dalam dengan wajah serius.

Sehun menyiku Jongin dan ketika pria itu menemukan ke janggalan yang sama, Ia segera bangkit. Sehun menuju kearah para prajurit itu dan Jongin segera berjaga disekitar Chanyeol.

"AAAAA!" kegaduhan terdengar dari luar istana dan suara ringkikan kuda membuat para undangan di dalam gedung menjadi cemas. Sehun urung melangkah kearah pengawal, ia memilih berjalan kearah Chanyeol.

Para pengawal pribadi para Raja dan Ratu yang lain segera menempati tempat mereka. Baekhyun hendak bangkit untuk mengambil putranya namun dua orang pelayan telah melakukannya dan segera membawa masuk putra mahkota ke dalam kamar dengan bantuan empat orang pengawal.

"Bayiku!" Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun dan memintanya untuk tenang.

"Dia sudah aman, Baekhyun-ah!" Baekhyun menatap bayinya yang meninggalkan ruangan dengan pengawasan ketat dengan wajah cemas.

Para undangan segera merapat ke dinding dan para prajurit berdiri sebagai tameng.

"Ada apa ini Jendral Oh, Jendral Kim?" Tanya Chanyeol cemas. Sehun dan Jongin menggeleng pelan dengan wajah waspada.

Dua orang pengawal masuk dan memberi hormat, sebelum akhirnya empat pengawal lain datang dengan membawa sebuah tubuh bersimbah darah dengan langkah terseret.

"AAAAA!" teriakan para wanita melengking dan Baekhyun meremas lengan Chanyeol erat. Sehun, Jongin dan Chanyeol membulatkan mata mereka.

"Maaf mengacaukan acara anda Paduka, baru saja dua buah kereta kuda mendobrak masuk ke dalam istana dan_" Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya meminta sosok prajurit itu untuk diam.

Ia memperhatikan sosok bersimbah darah itu dengan wajah dingin, sosok yang nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya, yang hanya mampu bertahan berdiri atas pegangan dari para prajurit dibelakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara Chanyeol terdengar dingin dan Baekhyun mengernyit melihat sikap Chanyeol yang tidak biasanya, karena tidak biasanya Chanyeol bersikap dingin pada sosok yang dalam keadaan lemah bahkan bisa dikatakan sosok itu dalam keadaan sekarat.

"Chan…Chanyeol…ukkhh.."

 **SLANG**

Jongin dan Sehun melompat dengan pedang menghunus kearah sosok yang mencoba melangkah mendekati Chanyeol.

Sosok itu terjatuh bersimpuh, ia lagi-lagi terbatuk dan cipratan darah menodai karpet dibawahnya. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol kembali dan tidak menemukan sebuah rasa iba dimata sang Raja, membuat ia menerka-nerka siapakah sosok itu.

"To…..tolongghhh… a…aku…." Suara itu melemah namun ia berusaha berdiri. Luhan mengambil sebuah pedang dari tangan pengawal yang sedang menjaganya, lalu berjalan dengan wajah penuh emosi dan mengayunkan pedang itu tepat diatas kepala sosok itu. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya melihat pergerakan Luhan, dan sebelum Chanyeol mencegah ia terlebih dahulu berlari ke tengah ruangan.

"JANGAAAANNN!"

Seluruh mata membulat dengan nafas tertahan atas apa yang baru saja mereka saksikan.

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Oh ya, sebelumnya aku mau mengumumkan sesuatu yaitu, setelah chapter ini aku memilih untuk hiatus. Sebentar lagi aku bakal sidang skripsi ( mohon doanya guys :) ) dan untuk itu aku mohon kesediaan kalian untuk menunggu lebih lama, mungkin setelah sidangku selesai atau yang terburuk setelah kelulusan profesiku. Walaupun nanti setelah kuliah profesi bakal jauh lebih sibuk dari sekarang, aku sempetin untuk ngetik chapter lanjutan dari KLH, jadi aku mohon doa kalian untuk kelancarannya.**

 **Dan balik ke cerita.**

Siapa yang kemarin ngomel-ngomel karena bayi mereka meninggal?

Terus siapa yang minta keajaiban supaya bayinya hidup lagi?

Wkwkwkwk…

Untuk pemilihan nama, aku rasa Chanhyun lebih cocok hehehe.. Gak ada alasan khusus sih, harap bisa nerima.

Dan untuk chapter ini, adakah yang bisa menebak siapa sosok yang membuat seorang Paduka Chanyeol yang baik hati menjadi bersikap dingin? Silahkan pikirkan jawabannya, dimulai dari sekarang !

 **PENTING :**

"Dear, **Mrs. Frontal** kalau anda memang tidak suka dengan cerita saya silahkan untuk tidak membaca. Kalau anda tidak suka dengan Chanbaek silahkan baca fanfiction dengan pairing yang lain. Kalau anda tidak suka dengan gay, silahkan baca cerita 'normal' , tapi kalau anda tidak suka saya, saya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jangan kira saya tidak membaca semua review, awalnya saya ingin mengabaikan , tapi ternyata anda telah menganggu beberapa readers saya, untuk itu saya bicara disini ( mungkin ini yang anda inginkan bukan? Di notice dan diladeni, so congrats ).

Tapi yang perlu **Mrs. Frontal** ingat, bahwa apa yang anda lakukan adalah hal yang konyol karena anda melakukan bash di kotak review pada chapter 7 yang berarti anda 'mungkin' telah membaca cerita ini dari chapter 1-6 , dan yang lebih konyol lagi anda bukan fokus pada cerita saya, tapi pada a/n saya, yang mana hal itu bahkan jarang dilakukan oleh readers saya. Dan hal itu membuat saya amat sangat yakin jika anda bukan seorang readers homophobic yang kebetulan lewat, tapi memang tujuan anda untuk memberikan komentar buruk pada saya.

Untuk apa? Untuk membuat saya down? Untuk membuat saya berhenti menulis? Untuk membuat saya berhenti mendukung Chanbaek? Saya katakan pada anda sekarang, itu hal yang SIA-SIA, karena sebelum sampai di tahap ini, saya sudah mendapat gunjingan lebih dari ini entah di media social entah di real life saya, so I'm so sorry Miss. Nothing can stop me being Chanbaek shipper ! Being shipper is my choice, and being antis is yours. So own your business honey! Nice to meet you "

Dan untuk readers yang keganggu sama komentar dari Miss 'yang bijaksana' jangan dipeduliin lagi, aku gak bakal ngedown hanya karena sebuah komentar buruk, bahkan berjuta-juta komentar buruk gak bakal bikin aku mundur sebagai Chanbaek shipper. Jadi tenang ajah, aku yakin orang-orang kayak itu Cuma orang-orang kurang kerjaan yang kebelet tenar.

See you in the next chapter

Terima kasih karena sudah mengikuti KLH sampai chapter ini.

Jangan lupa jaga kesehatan kalian, dan salam CHANBAEK IS REAL


	9. Chapter 9

Title : King's husband part 9

Cast : Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun , Oh Sehun , Do Kyungsoo , Xi Luhan , Kim Jongin, Lee Sungmin, Choi Kyuhyun, Kang Soyou, Kim Hyorin, Kim Dasom, Yoon Bora and others.

* * *

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, berisi adegan seks, hubungan sesama jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

* * *

 **NO CO-PAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

 **Okay?**

 **There always be a place for the good person. So, don't steal people's effort** **, be honest dear..**

 **Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

 **Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Park Shita**

 **Present**

…

 **..**

 **.**

"To…..tolongghhh… a…aku…." Suara itu melemah namun ia berusaha berdiri. Luhan mengambil sebuah pedang dari tangan pengawal yang sedang menjaganya, lalu berjalan dengan wajah penuh emosi dan mengayunkan pedang itu tepat diatas kepala sosok itu. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya melihat pergerakan Luhan, dan sebelum Chanyeol mencegah ia terlebih dahulu berlari ke tengah ruangan.

"JANGAAAANNN!"

Seluruh mata membulat dengan nafas tertahan atas apa yang baru saja mereka saksikan.

…

..

.

 **King's Little Husband**

 **Chapter 9**

…

..

.

Gerakan Baekhyun terhenti, tubuhnya membeku ditempatnya berdiri, suara teriakannya terdengar bersamaan dengan ayunan pedang Luhan yang bertemu dengan milik Sehun. Luhan menatap Sehun penuh emosi, matanya memerah dan menatap sosok lemah itu dengan tatapan sarat akan kebencian.

Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun mundur, memeluk tubuh bergetar itu dalam dekapannya. Sementara di depan sana, kedua pedang yang sempat bertemu telah berpisah.

Sehun menggeleng pelan dan lagi-lagi Luhan melangkah mundur namun ia mengayunkan pedangnya kembali, tapi Sehun seolah tak ingin mengalah. Kedua pedang itu lagi-lagi bertemu, suara dentingan yang membuat nafas semua orang tercekat ditenggorokan.

"Aku hanya ingin meringankan beban bajingan ini." Ucap Luhan penuh emosi. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan melirik Chanyeol dengan mata basah, berharap sosok itu berbicara, menghentikan semuanya, atau setidaknya mengatakan sesuatu untuk menenangkan Luhan, namun nyatanya Chanyeol terdiam dengan pandangan kosong kearah sosok sekarat itu.

"LUHAN!" Kris memekik meminta pengawal untuk menarik adik kandungnya membuat Luhan meronta dan menangis, pedangnya bergerak acak membuat seluruh orang melangkah mundur.

Sehun memberikan isyarat pada tiga pengawal lainnya untuk mundur, dan dengan cepat ia menangkis pedang Luhan dengan pedang miliknya. Luhan menatap Sehun nyalang, matanya sarat akan kemarahan dan kekecewaan.

"Bajingan itu! Untuk apa dia kemari? Hiks.. bunuh dia…" Tangisan Luhan memenuhi ruangan dan Sehun dengan segera memeluk sosok itu berusaha menenangkannya. Luhan terisak, merasa luka lamanya kembali digores.

"Sehun…hiks..bunuh saja dia…."

"Ya, tenanglah Luhan! Paduka tahu apa yang harus dilakukan." Bisik Sehun sambil memeluk tubuh Luhan yang mulai tenang. Keadaan kembali lebih tenang, namun Chanyeol sama sekali tak bereaksi dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin memeluk tubuh tinggi itu erat.

Ia mungkin satu-satunya yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi dan siapa sosok yang terbaring diatas lantai dengan tubuh bersimbah darah itu.

"To-tolonghhh…uhuk.." lagi-lagi sosok itu terbatuk dan berusaha bangkit dengan kedua lutut lemahnya.

"Aku telah menolongmu bukan? Aku membantu rakyatmu yang sengasara, yang kau abaikan karena kau lebih mementingkan dirimu dengan bersembunyi sebagai pengecut." Suara berat Chanyeol memenuhi ruangan. Sosok itu nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya, ia benar-benar sekarat. Baekhyun mengernyit merasa iba, ia kembali meremas lengan Chanyeol namun Chanyeol seolah tak peka.

"Bawa… dia pergi!" ucap Chanyeol pada akhirnya. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika sosok lemah itu diangkat paksa dan diseret tanpa perasaan. Baekhyun bangkit dan berlutut di depan Chanyeol.

"Pa..Paduka."

"Baekhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan!" Baekhyun terisak masih setia bersujud hingga mahkotanya terjatuh, berguling diatas lantai marmer kerajaan.

"A..aku mungkin tidak tahu apa yang pria itu pernah lakukan. Ta..tapi bisakah Paduka menolongnya, setidaknya obati luka parahnya.." Chanyeol terdiam menatap para pengawal yang menoleh kearahnya menunggu perintah selajutnya dengan sosok itu yang nyaris tidak mampu berdiri dengan benar, wajahnya tertunduk dengan tatapan lemah.

Luhan yang berada dalam pelukan Sehun, tersulut emosi, ia menyingkirkan tubuh Sehun dengan kuat lalu memekik keras.

"Tahu apa kau Baekhyun? Kau tidak tahu apa yang bajingan itu lakukan pada Chanyeol, pada Kerajaan ini!" bentak Luhan kesal sambil menunjuk sosok lemah itu. Baekhyun menoleh sejenak, lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol yang hanya terdiam pada tempatnya.

"Paduka." Baekhyun menangis, menyentuh kaki Chanyeol dengan tangannya. Tidak peduli dengan makian yang keluar dari bibir bergetar Luhan.

"Baekhyun, bangunlah!" ucap Chanyeol dingin. Tuan Lee membantu Baekhyun berdiri, namun lelaki itu menepis tangan yang lebih tua. Setia bersujud sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Tidakkah dia butuh pertolongan Paduka? Kita tak pantas menggunakan keegoisan ketika berhadapan dengan seseorang yang sangat membutuhkan pertolongan." Chanyeol menutup matanya, menarik nafas dalam. Mempertimbangkan dua sisi bertolak belakang yang sedang berseteru di dalam hatinya.

"Yak Byun Baekhyun! Kau tak tahu apa-apa! Berhenti mengemis untuk seseorang yang bahkan kau tak kenal. Dia itu brengsek, dia itu bajingan! Kau hanya anak kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa, jadi diamlah!" Teriak Luhan lagi meski Sehun sudah berusaha memeluknya.

"A-apa yang dia telah lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun tak memperdulikan hujatan dari Luhan dibelakangnya, namun Chanyeol tetap menutup matanya, menarik nafas dalam atas semua yang tengah terjadi.

"Kau mau tahu? Kau sungguh mau tahu?" lagi Luhan berbicara dengan mata yang basah. Mengabaikan sekitar yang nampak tak berkutik pula.

"Pria brengsek ini adalah pengkhianat, ia mengkhianati persaudaraan antara Kerajaan karena tergiur akan kecantikan wanita jalang itu, membuat drama penculikan, membuat Northwest dalam kesengsaraan dan kejatuhan, lalu setelah semua yang Chanyeol lakukan jalang itu lebih memilih bersama bajingan ini. Jadi apa kau masih ingin menolongnya?" Baekhyun tersentak mendengar ucapan Luhan, ia mendongak dan mendapati Chanyeol masih menutup matanya, mencoba mengontrol emosinya.

Baekhyun bangkit, berdiri dihadapan Sang Raja dan diluar dugaan ia menarik pelan leher Chanyeol, membiarkan kepala itu bersandar pada pundaknya, hal yang tak pernah seorang pun berani lakukan kepada seorang Raja, terlebih di depan para anggota Kerajaan lain.

"Paduka, maaf karena aku tak mengetahui hal itu. Tapi Paduka, Paduka adalah sosok paling sempurna dimataku, Paduka tak memiliki kekurangan apapun, hati, kerupawanan, dan tata krama yang tinggi telah Paduka milikki." Baekhyun mengelus belakang kepala Chanyeol yang membuat Sang Raja merasa tenang.

"Daripada mengotori hati Paduka dengan dendam dan kebencian, tidakkah lebih baik jika Paduka melakukan apa yang harusnya Paduka lakukan. Aku mungkin memang masih kecil dan tak sebanding dengan pengalaman Paduka, tapi mari bicara mengenai hati dan kemanusiaan. Tuhan memberikan Chanhyun sebagai hadiah, bukankah itu semua sudah takdir. Bila pria itu tak mengambil Ratu Paduka, apa kita mungkin akan bertemu? Apa Chanhyun mungkin ada diantara kita?" Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun pelan, menatap mata sipit menawan itu, membenarkan ucapan anak yang jauh lebih muda darinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan Baekhyun membalas senyuman itu, jemari lentiknya mengelus permukaan wajah Chanyeol.

"Jadi? Apa yang akan Paduka lakukan?" Chanyeol mengalihkan padangannya pada para anak buahnya.

"Bawa Raja Youngguk untuk diobati!" Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Chanyeol dan Luhan memekik kesal sambil mencoba menendang singgasanya yang membuat ia meringis dan kembali menangis dalam telapak tangannya.

"Chanyeol bodoh..bodoh..bodoh…" rutuknya kesal, dan Sehun yang melihat kaki Luhan tidak baik-baik saja segera mengangkat sosok itu seperti karung beras dan membawanya keluar ruangan membuat seluruh mata menatap terkejut atas tindakan Sehun dimana Luhan hanya bisa memukul-mukul punggung Sehun kesal.

Keadaan kembali tenang setelah drama yang baru saja terjadi, beberapa pasang mata masih menatap tak percaya atas yang mereka saksikan. Tuan Lee menyuruh pelayan untuk membawakan makanan dan minuman kepada para Raja-ratu dan musik kembali terdengar diiringi dengan tarian angsa yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Kris tersenyum melihat bagaimana Baekhyun mampu mengendalikan Chanyeol dan Junmyeon meremas tangan suaminya dengan sebuah senyuman lembut dengan pemikiran yang sama.

Chanyeol memperbaiki letak mahkota Baekhyun, lalu mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibir yang lebih kecil, Baekhyun hendak membuang wajahnya namun Chanyeol menahan dagu runcing itu dan membawa keduanya dalam sebuah ciuman mesra yang luput dari tatapan para undangan.

…

..

.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol ketika matanya terbuka dan mendapati Sang Raja sedang membuka mata sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Baekhyun mendekat, memeluk tubuh Chanyeol membuat Sang Raja tersentak.

"Kau terbangun?"

"Hmm.." suara Baekhyun terdengar manja dan Chanyeol mengecup pipi itu gemas.

"Paduka belum tidur semenjak tadi? Ini bahkan sudah begitu larut." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memainkan jemarinya di dada berpakaian tipis milik Sang Raja.

"Ya, aku hanya tak bisa sekedar untuk menutup mataku."

"Apa karena sosok pria itu?" Chanyeol menoleh dan mata mereka bertemu. Baekhyun yang mendongak dengan tatapan penasaran adalah salah satu hal menggemaskan bagi Chanyeol, karena itu lagi-lagi ia memangut bibir itu dengan gemas membuat Baekhyun dengan pasrah menerima ciuman itu.

"Entahlah. Apa menurutmu karena itu?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika bibir keduanya telah terpisah.

"Aku berharap memang karena itu, bukan karena memikirkan hal lain…. seperti orang lain." Sungut Baekhyun dengan bibir dikelupas keluar.

"Misalnya?"

"Ratu Joohyun." Chanyeol terkikik dan mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"Aku tak pernah memikirkannya."

"Baguslah. Karena jika Paduka memikirkannya aku akan sangat marah." Lagi Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar penuturan polos dari yang lebih muda. Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu bahwa Baekhyun itu ibarat kertas belum tertulis, masih putih polos –pikirannya bukan yang lain-

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Baekhyun bangkit lalu duduk diatas perut Chanyeol,membuat Sang Raja yang tidak kuat iman itu menahan pinggang Baekhyun agar tak melampaui batas terlarangnya, karena mereka masih belum boleh melakukan hubungan intim, sampai Chanhyun berusia genap tiga bulan. Dua bulan lagi, huuh… Chanyeol harus benar-benar menahan diri.

"Memikirkanku tentu saja. Apalagi? Aku kan… Ratu Paduka sekarang." Ucap Baekhyun sambil meremat helaian rambut Chanyeol dalam jemarinya dengan kedua dada saling menyentuh.

Ketika Baekhyun merendahkan tubuhnya agar wajah keduanya semakin dekat, tangan Chanyeol harus dengan sigap menahan pinggang Baekhyun lagi.

"Iya Ratuku sayang." Ucap Chanyeol dan mendapat sebuah kecupan dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam lalu tersenyum dan membaringkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol harus menyilangkan kedua kakinya.

"Aku tak menyangka hal ini terjadi…"

"Hei, kau menangis?" Chanyeol mencoba mendorong tubuh Baekhyun untuk melihat wajah cantik itu namun Baekhyun mempererat pelukannya dan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ini seperti mimpi."

"Ya, aku pun. Jika ini mimpi, mari kita tetap tertidur bersama dan tak bangun-bangun untuk selamanya." Baekhyun terkikik dan mengangkat wajahnya. Dengan mata basah, wajah itu menampakan sebuah senyuman.

"Lalu siapa yang akan mengurusi Chanhyun nanti?" Chanyeol terkekeh lagi, melihat keluguan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Kan kita memiliki banyak pengawal dan pelayan, mereka_" Baekhyun menutup bibir Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Chanyeol tersentak sejenak sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun yang menoleh kebelakang seperti pencuri, dimana keranjang bayinya berada dengan sebuah lampu temaram di dekat keranjang yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber di tengah ruangan yang gelap.

"Nanti Chanhyun akan menangis kalau mendengarnya, dia itu sensitif sekali dan_"

"Hiks…Hiks..Oeek…Oekkk…" Baekhyun mendesah lelah.

"Sudah ku katakan bukan, Paduka sih! Iya, iya aku kesana." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan kearah keranjang bayinya dan ia mendesah lega setelah alarm tanda bahayanya mati.

Chanyeol menyalakan lampu dan menatap Baekhyun yang membawa bayi menangisnya keatas ranjang mereka. Baekhyun bersandar pada ranjang sambil menurunkan kain tipisnya dan Chanhyun menyesap puting Baekhyun dengan cepat.

Chanyeol mendekat, sudah mengerti dengan tugas yang akan ia laksanakan. Baekhyun tak melawan ketika Chanyeol menurunkan kain disebelah kananya dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan bayinya.

"Haaah, sampai kapan aku harus menyusui kalian hah?" Baekhyun mendesah frustasi dan bersamaan dengan itu kedua sosok yang sedang menyusu mendongak dengan bunyi 'plop' sebagai tanpa pemisah dan menatap Baekhyun dengan mata berkedip membuat Baekhyun tersentak karena kedua sosok itu melakukan secara bersamaan dan terlihat mirip.

"Sudah…sudah.. lanjutkan lagi!" Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengelus kepala berbeda ukuran itu dengan sayang, lalu menoleh kearah jendela dimana bulan bersinar dengan sangat terang.

" _Terima kasih untuk dua orang ini yang Tuhan hadirkan di dalam hidupku!"_ ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

" _Terima kasih atas hadiah terindah yang telah aku terima."_ Chanyeol pun melakukan hal yang sama. Berterima kasih di dalam hati.

"Nyot…nyot…nyot..nyot.." jangan tanyakan itu suara hati siapa. Si bayi mungil yang hanya tersenyum disela sedotannya. Mungkin ia pun sedang bersyukur pada Tuhan atas kelahirannya.

…

..

.

Chanyeol menatap dingin pada sosok yang kini mencoba membuka matanya. Tabib Shin telah mengobati luka sosok itu sejak semalam dan kini sedang meracik ramuan untuk memperkuat tubuh lemah itu.

"Chan…Chanyeol…uhuk.." Sosok itu mencoba bangkit dan terbatuk namun Chanyeol masih mempertahankan wajah dinginnya.

"Te..terima kasih…" Chanyeol membuang wajahnya, lalu menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap sosok itu.

"Setelah lukamu sembuh, pergilah!" ketika Chanyeol hendak pergi, ia dikejutkan dengan suara debuman yang keras, belum sempat menoleh sebuah tangan telah melingkar di kakinya bersamaan dengan Sehun dan Jongin yang telah menghunuskan pedang mereka.

"A..ku mohon..se…selamatkan Kerajaanku….se…selamatkan Jo…Joohyun…" seluruh mata di dalam ruangan menatap kearah Chanyeol yang terlihat bergeming di tempat, namun Chanyeol segera menepis pegangan itu.

"Aku tak memiliki urusan dengan Kerajaanmu, bantuan yang aku berikan untuk rakyatmu aku rasa sudah cukup." Chanyeol melangkah keluar meninggalkan sosok yang terisak dalam kesakitannya itu yang kemudian dibantu oleh pelayan Tabib Shin untuk bangkit.

…

..

.

Chanyeol meremat kedua tangannya yang berpangku diatas meja kerjanya, matanya menatap sudut lantai dengan berbagai pemikiran menyelimuti kepalanya. Tuan Lee mendesah pelan melihat bagaimana sosok Rajanya kembali di selimuti oleh dilemma yang besar.

"Paduka, keputusan Paduka sudah benar. Kita tak memiliki urusan dengan permasalahan yang terjadi pada mereka." Chanyeol terdiam, tidak memberikan respon apapun.

"Paduka, Tuan Lee benar. Jangan menjadikannya pikiran Paduka, ini bukan lagi urusan kita." Ucap Jongin yang berdiri disamping Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku tak sedang memikirkan Youngguk dan Kerajaannya."

"Apa ini berhubungan dengan Ratu Joohyun?" ucapan Sehun membuat Chanyeol mengernyit. Ia pun tak tahu dengan apa yang mengganjal di pikirannya, seharusnya ia merasa senang wanita itu mendapatkan karmanya, namun tak ada perasaan senang yang menyelimuti pikirannya kini.

"Aku_"

"Paduka~ lihat siapa yang _" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti begitu pula dengan langkah riangnya ketika melihat keempat orang di depannya dalam keadaan tegang seperti terlibat dalam percakapan serius.

"Ah, maaf menganggu. Ayo Chanhyunie, kita bermain di tempat lain. Paduka sedang sibuk rupanya." Ucap Baekhyun berbicara pada bayinya yang menendang-nendang dalam gendonganya.

"Baekhyun!" panggil Chanyeol.

"Iya Paduka?"

"Kemarilah, kami hanya sedang berdiskusi tentang hal kecil." Ucap Chanyeol membuat tiga orang disampingnya memberikan hormat memohon pamit. Baekhyun yang melihat kecanggungan diantara orang-orang di depannya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak-tidak Paduka. Aku akan bermain saja bersama Chanhyun, dia bilang dia ingin melihat prajurit berlatih." Bola mata Chanyeol membulat begitu pula tiga orang lainnya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, yang sudah ketara bahwa bukan sang bayi yang meminta namun sang ibu.

"Baekhyun!" suara Chanyeol terdengar memerintah dengan nada lembut. Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan dan menatap tiga orang yang berjalan kearahnya. Tuan Lee memberi hormat dan Baekhyun melambaikan tangan bayinya pada sosok tua yang tersenyum itu.

"Tatha… Chuan Yi ( Dada Tuan Lee )." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara bayinya.

"Tatha…Jendal Oh." Sehun menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Tatha_" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika melihat Jongin menatap bayinya dengan wajah mencurigakan. Baekhyun memeluk bayinya, menyembunyikan tubuh mungil itu dari Sang Jendral, membuat pria itu mengupas bibirnya dengan wajah kecewa. Jongin sungguh ingin menyentuh bayi mungil itu.

Baekhyun berjalan riang kearah Chanyeol setelah meminta pelayan setianya untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"Bagaimana kabar putra Ayah?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengambil alih putranya dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Baik, A…nyah." Baekhyun menjawab dengan aksen bayinya lagi, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan mengecup pipi putih putranya yang terlihat semakin tembam.

"A..nyah, bagaimana? Apa kabal A..nyah?" Baekhyun ikut terkikik mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

"Baik sayang. Bagaimana harimu dengan Ibumu, hah?" ucap Chanyeol menatap bayinya, seolah bayinyalah yang berbicara.

"Cheluuu… hyuniie chuka belmain belchama I..bu..ta..pi…"

"Tapi?"

"Tapi…Chanhyunie, mau melihat plajulit belatih A..nyah…" Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun, dengan kening mengernyit membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi putihnya.

"Kenapa? Kan yang bicara Chanhyun bukan aku." Gelengnya dengan wajah tak bersalah. Chanyeol tersenyum menarik kain pakaian Baekhyun dibagian perutnya, hingga sosok itu merapat.

Chanyeol mendongak dan Baekhyun yang mengerti merendahkan wajahnya untuk memberikan kecupan hangat di bibir Sang Raja.

"Menyenangkan dengan hari pertamamu sebagai Ratu?" Baekhyun melirik keatas kearah mahkotanya.

"Tidak ada yang berbeda, hanya ada beban yang bertambah diatas kepalaku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyentuh-nyentuh mahkotanya.

"Ya, ketika semakin berat hiasan dikepalamu maka semakin berat juga beban yang kau tanggung ." Baekhyun mengelupas bibirnya keluar.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan memakai mahkota ini saja." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membuka mahkotanya membuat Chanyeol mendelik terkejut, tapi kemudian Baekhyun tersenyum idiot.

"Aku bercanda Paduka, aku akan belajar untuk menanggung beban ini, bersama." Chanyeol tersenyum menuntut sebuah ciuman dan Baekhyun melakukannya, namun ciuman di kening bukan di bibir.

…

..

.

Delapan hari berlalu semenjak hari itu, Baekhyun masih belum bisa mengikuti kelas tata kramanya kembali karena ia harus selalu ada disisi putranya, dan Chanyeol tak keberatan dengan hal itu, lagipula baginya tata krama Baekhyun tidak terlalu buruk.

Bayi mereka semakin bertambah sehat dan gemuk, bahkan membuat beberapa pelayan menjadi gemas ketika melihat Putra mahkota yang bertelanjang untuk dimandikan.

Baekhyun sedang berkunjung ke ruangan Tabib Shin untuk meminta obat karena dadanya yang terluka akibat digigit kuat oleh Chanhyun. Meski belum memiliki gigi, namun gigitan itu mampu membuat Baekhyun menangis, hingga beberapa pelayan panik.

Dan disanalah Baekhyun bertemu dengan sosok yang sedang mendapat pengobatan, duduk di salah satu kursi Tuan Shin dengan keadaan yang jauh lebih baik dari pertama kali bertemu.

"Oh, Paduka Ratu?" ucapan Tabib Shin membuat sosok itu segera menundukan wajahnya memberi hormat.

"Apa yang membawa anda kemari?" Baekhyun terkekeh dan segera mengambil duduk diatas meja Tabib Shin seperti apa yang biasa ia lakukan. Dengan kedua tangan di sisi tubuhnya dan kaki yang menggantung tak menyentuh lantai serta mata penuh selidik yang membuatnya terlihat begitu lucu.

"Tabib Shin, jangan berbicara begitu kaku denganku, aku merasa aneh. Bicara saja seperti biasa."

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya, maafkan aku. Ini sudah menjadi keharusan."

"Eeii… jangan berlebihan seperti itu. Apa jika aku menjatuhkan ramuan Tabib Shin, Tabib Shin akan kembali memanggilku cengeng?" seketika tubuh Tabib Shin menegang mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu ketika Baekhyun pertama kali datang ke Istana, meskipun Baekhyun tak memiliki tujuan untuk mengungkit masa kelam itu.

"Tabib..Shin. Terima kasih untuk ramuan anda, aku permisi." Sosok itu bangkit setelah memberi hormat, Baekhyun menatap sosok itu dan membalas sapaan ketika sosok itu memberikan hormat.

"Tabib Shin, bukankah itu sosok sekarat saat di pesta penobatan?" Tabib Shin yang sedang membersihkan mejanya mengangguk.

"Dia masih disini?"

"Ya, Paduka Raja membiarkannya tinggal sampai lukanya sembuh." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Ah, Paduka Raja memang yang terbaik."

"Ya, Paduka adalah sosok yang sangat baik." Baekhyun tersenyum senang mengingat bahwa Raja-nya memang berhati mulia.

…

..

.

Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun memekik senang ketika mendapatkan surat dari desanya. Itu adalah surat dari kedua orangtuanya, namun ditulis oleh Kyungsoo. Baekhyun membaca surat itu sambil berbaring diatas ranjang, sementara para pelayan mengambil alih untuk memijat sang Putra Mahkota yang terabaikan.

" _Untuk Baekhyun (menyebalkan ) , Baekhyun selamat karena kini kau telah menjadi Ratu. Ibu dan Ayah begitu bangga padamu, bahkan kakak-kakakmu tak henti-hentinya menangis ketika kami tiba dirumah. Kini semua penduduk telah tahu bahwa kau adalah seorang Ratu, kami tak bisa menutupinya karena keempat kakakmu dengan bangga mengatakan itu pada seluruh penduduk desa._

 _Baekhyun, kau tentu tahu bahwa kami kini adalah keluarga dari Kerajaan. Pagi tadi pengawal Kerajaan datang kemari dan meminta kami semua untuk pindah dan tinggal di Istana, tapi maaf kami tak bisa. Kami telah terbiasa hidup di desa ini. Maaf membuatmu kecewa."_

Baekhyun mengupas bibirnya keluar dengan kecewa, ia berguling sambil mengangkat kertas itu tinggi-tinggi dan kembali melanjutkan acara membacanya membuat dua orang pelayan yang sedang memijat Chanhyun mengernyit bingung.

" _Tapi ada kabar baik. Kami menyetujui permintaan Sang Raja untuk membangun kembali rumah tua ini. Untuk itu kami sekeluarga pindah sementara di rumah Sooyeon noona-mu. Dia bersedia menampung kami sekeluarga karena bagaimana pun rumahnya yang paling luas dan besar."_

"Ck! Istana ini jauh lebih luas, kenapa kalian tidak pindah kemari saja?"

" _Jangan mencemaskan apapun sayang, dua bulan lagi kemungkinan pembangunan itu usai dan kami akan kembali. Jaga dirimu dengan baik dan jaga cucu ibu dengan baik pula, jangan nakal dan jangan pernah menjahili anggota istana lagi. Kami mencintaimu Baekhyun, dari keluarga yang selalu mencintai Baekhyun mungil kami."_

Baekhyun tersenyum sedikit haru, lalu bangkit mendadak menuju meja kecil di sudut ruangan kamar Sang Raja. Ia memegang pena, mencelupkannya ke dalam tinta lalu mulai menulis.

" _Teruntuk keluarga kesayanganku dan juga Kyungsoo ( menyebalkan ), aku sedih karena kalian tidak mau pindah ke dalam Istana ini dan tinggal bersamaku, Tapi aku senang karena akhirnya kalian mau melakukan pembangunan rumah tua itu. Jadi ketika aku dan Paduka berkunjung tak ada lagi ranjang jebol dan dinding yang runtuh."_

Baekhyun terkikik pelan sambil menulisnya.

" _Tak masalah bila kalian harus berpisah denganku selama dua bulan lamanya, meski aku merasa sedih. Tapi kapan-kapan kunjungi aku ke Istana dan lihat Chanhyun yang sudah bertambah besar. Terima kasih untuk cinta kalian, dari Baekhyun kalian yang kini telah bertambah tinggi dan tidak mungil lagi."_

Baekhyun melipat kertasnya dan segera berlari kearah pelayan yang tadi memberikannya surat.

"Berikan ini pada pengawal dan minta ia memberikan ini pada keluargaku. Cepatlah, sebelum mereka pergi!" Pelayan itu mengangguk cepat dan segera melangkah keluar setelah memberi hormat.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang, dan ketika berbalik ia menatap cemas karena tak menemukan bayinya diatas ranjang.

"Di…dimana Chanhyun?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Pelayan membawa Pangeran Mahkota untuk dimandikan, Paduka Ratu." Dan Baekhyun mendesah lega, ia bahkan melupakan bayinya tadi.

…

..

.

Chanyeol menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan wajah datar, sosok yang seharusnya sudah angkat kaki karena lukanya sudah sembuh beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun nyatanya sosok itu masih berada disini bahkan setelah dua minggu berlalu yang kini malah berlutut di depannya dan kembali memohon.

"Bangunlah Raja Youngguk! Aku tak akan mengubah pemikiranku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mendesah pelan dan beralih pada kertas di depannya.

"A..aku mohon. Joohyun sangat membutuhkan pertolongan, Raja baru itu pasti menyakiti Joohyun." Chanyeol terdiam, lalu kembali mengangkat wajahnya.

"Itu…bukan urusanku. Dia ratumu sekarang, sudah seharusnya kau memperjuangkannya." Youngguk menundukan wajahnya, menatap penuh sesal kearah lantai.

"Tapi aku tak memiliki prajurit lagi, semua Jendralku telah mati terbunuh." Chanyeol mengernyit dan kembali menghela nafas.

"Pergilah! Aku benar-benar tak memiliki urusan lagi dengan itu. Lagipula Kerajaanmu telah keluar dari persaudaraan kita."

"Aku tahu, itu adalah kesalahanku ketika jatuh cinta pada Ratumu dulu." Chanyeol meremas penanya mencoba bersabar.

"Tapi bukan sepenuhnya salahku jika Ratumu juga jatuh cinta padaku."

"CUKUP!" Chanyeol memekik membuat Sehun dan Jongin menoleh dengan wajah khawatir.

"Pergilah selagi aku bersabar. Dia Ratumu sekarang, selamatkan dia bahkan…" tatapan mata Chanyeol menatap Youngguk tajam.

"…bila itu berarti kau harus mengorbankan nyawamu." Youngguk tersentak melihat wajah penuh amarah Chanyeol. Ia menghela nafas lelah, lalu bangkit.

"Terima kasih untuk kebaikanmu Paduka Chanyeol." Ucap Youngguk setelah memberi hormat dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Tuan Lee mendesah, dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Jangan dipikirkan Paduka!"

"Aku ingin sekali menghabisinya." Gerutu Jongin pelan.

...

..

.

Youngguk berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol dengan wajah tertunduk, dan helaan nafas lelah.

"Eits! Aku bilang 10 langkah! Ingat?" suara nyaring itu membuat ia mengangkat wajahnya dan beberapa meter di depannya sosok mungil sedang membelakanginya dan memerintah pada beberapa pelayan dan pengawal yang berada jauh darinya.

Youngguk mendekati sosok itu dan ketika berbalik mata mereka bertemu membuat tubuh yang lebih pendek menegang. Mata Youngguk beralih pada bayi yang sedang tertidur dalam pelukan sosok mungil di depannya, lalu kembali teralih pada sosok cantik di depannya sebelum akhirnya dua buah pedang menjadi perisai sosok mungil itu membuat Youngguk tersadar dan segera berlutut.

"Eih…a-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Paduka Ratu… perkenalkan namaku Bang Youngguk. Aku adalah Raja dari Kerajaan Ramoneas yang sekarang sedang dilanda kesengsaraan. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas kebaikan anda waktu itu yang menolongku…"

"Bukan masalah! Bangunlah!" ucap Baekhyun namun sosok itu masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"…dan bisakah aku memohon sekali lagi?" kening Baekhyun mengernyit, dan ketika mata itu kembali bertemu Baekhyun memperdalam kernyitannya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun masih terjaga bahkan ketika lolongan serigala telah terdengar dengan jelas, sebuah lengan memeluknya dari belakang dan Baekhyun menyamankan posisinya.

Ia masih teringat dengan percakapannya dengan sosok Raja itu dan kini ia berada dalam kebimbangan, disisi lain ia ingin mengabaikan hal tersebut namun disisi lain hati nuraninya meronta untuk membantu sosok malang itu.

Baekhyun berbalik, ia menatap wajah tertidur Chanyeol yang terlihat damai. Jemarinya terangkat untuk mengelus wajah Chanyeol. Membayangkan betapa menyedihkannya keadaan Chanyeol saat itu, saat dimana Ratu dan Kerajaannya di rebut. Ketika kedua orangtuanya bahkan meninggalkannya.

"Mengagumiku?" Baekhyun tersentak ketika mata phoenix itu terbuka membuat yang lebih tua tersenyum. Kedua bibir itu kembali bersentuhan, menyalurkan perasaan cinta mereka yang semakin hari semakin bertambah.

"Paduka? Berapa lama lagi kita sudah bisa bercinta?" ucapan polos Baekhyun nyatanya masih tetap membuat Chanyeol tersentak.

"Dua bulan 6 hari lagi." Baekhyun tersenyum ketika Chanyeol bahkan mengingatnya dengan mudah.

"Kenapa? Merindukanku?" Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu memutuskan bangkit dan lagi-lagi menduduki perut Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol kembali sigap menahan pinggang Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana bila kita lakukan lebih cepat?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya dan menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak-tidak. Ini akan sangat berbahaya, aku tak mau mengambil resiko. Apa kau begitu menginginkannya? Bagaimana bila aku yang melakukannya untukmu?" Chanyeol ingin membaringkan Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun menahan posisinya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol memuaskannya, sementara dirinyalah yang harus memuaskan Sang Raja.

"Tidak!" Baekhyun sedikit memekik lalu menoleh kearah keranjang bayinya ketika tahu bahwa suaranya barusan sedikit keras.

"Baekhyun, ini akan membahayakan dirimu. Jangan, aku mohon!" Baekhyun memasang wajah bersedih, lalu kemudian kepalanya kembali terangkat.

"Lakukan dengan pelan ya? Ya? Ya?" ucapnya namun Chanyeol tetap menggeleng. Ia menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun dan memunggungi sosok itu setelah menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Tidak."

Baekhyun melirik punggung Chanyeol, lalu masuk ke dalam selimut dan meremas milik Chanyeol dengan jemarinya.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berbalik dengan sedikit pekikan namun tidak menemukan sosok Baekhyun disampingnya, hingga matanya menatap sebuah gundukan di dalam selimut yang bergerak melalui bawah tubuhnya dan berjalan semakin keatas.

"Baek…hyun…aahhh." Chanyeol mendesah ketika Baekhyun menghisap kejantanannya.

Baekhyun keluar dari balik selimut dengan wajah tersenyum imut dan rambut yang berantakan.

"Paduka kalah, milik Paduka sudah berdiri." Baekhyun kembali masuk dan Chanyeol mendesah frustasi, ia berusaha menarik Baekhyun menjauh namun tenaganya seolah habis ketika hisapan Baekhyun semakin kuat.

"Eermmm…" Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan dan meremas ujung jari kakinya ketika merasakan sesuatu ingin meledak keluar, namun hisapan Baekhyun terlepas dan sosok itu keluar dari balik selimut.

Chanyeol merasa frustasi dan hanya melirik apa selanjutnya yang akan Baekhyun lakukan. Ia mengernyit melihat Baekhyun terbaring disampingnya, menurunkan celana dalamnya, lalu mengangkat kedua kakinya.

"Paduka~ silahkan!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menoleh kearah Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol menelan ludahnya susah payah apalagi ketika melirik kaki putih Baekhyun yang seolah menyala di dalam kegelapan.

"Tidak!" Chanyeol berbalik lagi dan Baekhyun mengupas bibir bawahnya keluar.

"Hiks…hiks… Paduka tidak menginginkanku lagi kan? Hiks…" Chanyeol menoleh dan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Baekhyun terisak sambil menutup wajahnya. Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia bangkit dan memposisikan dirinya di depan kaki Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, buka tanganmu dan lihat aku!" Baekhyun membuka tangannya dan tersenyum melihat Chanyeol sudah berada di depannya. Kedua tangan Chanyeol memegang kaki Baekhyun. Ketika wajah Chanyeol hendak menunduk Baekhyun menahannya.

"Jangan dijilat, Aku masih menggunakan ramuan yang Tabib Shin berikan." Ucapnya membuat Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia membasahi penisnya, lalu membasahi lubang Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun meringis, karena rasanya memang begitu menyakitkan.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu." Ucap Baekhyun meskipun dirinya pun ragu dan bulir-bulir keringat di keningnya tak menghilangkan keraguannya.

"Lakukan Paduka!" Chanyeol menghela nafas dan dengan pelan menerobos lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencengkram lengan Chanyeol dengan sangat keras, dan Chanyeol dapat merasakan kesakitan itu.

"Baekhyun, mari kita hen_"

"Lanjutkan Paduka!" Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun ragu, lalu kembali menerobos masuk.

"AAAAKK_hhmpp" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya tak ingin membangunkan Chanhyun, sementara, Chanyeol menutup matanya merasakan kenikmatan yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

"Hhmm.." erangannya terdengar begitu berat seiring dengan batangnya yang mulai menembus.

"Aah…" Baekhyun mendesah ketika Chanyeol mencoba bergerak dengan hentakan pelan. Baekhyun meringis, sakitnya jauh berkali-kali lipat lebih besar dibandingkan saat ia pertama kali melakukannya.

"Ahhh…ahhh….ahhh…" Keringat Baekhyun semakin banyak, remasannya berpindah pada ranjang hingga menembus telapak tangannya.

Chanyeol menggeram, mencoba mencari kenikmatan dengan terus bergerak amat sangat pelan. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan segera menarik Chanyeol untuk memberikan sebuah lumatan.

Ciuman mereka terkesan sembarang, karena rasa sakit itu tak kunjung hilang.

"Akh!" Chanyeol menarik wajahnya dan meringis ketika bibirnya terluka akibat gigitan Baekhyun, dan ketika melihat Baekhyun memucat barulah Chanyeol terkejut.

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol menepuk pipi Baekhyun pelan dan mata sayu itu terbuka.

"Ya, lagi Paduka~" ditengah kesakitannya Baekhyun pun mendesah, pura-pura menikmati kegiatan itu. Chanyeol mengernyit merasakan cairan hangat mengalir padahal ia belum mencapai puncaknya.

Chanyeol menunduk melihat penyatuan mereka dibawah sana, dan matanya membulat ketika ranjang mereka telah di nodai oleh banyak darah yang merembes keluar. Chanyeol mengeluarkan miliknya secara perlahan dan beralih menyentuh pipi Baekhyun, namun sosok itu tak sadarkan diri.

"Baekhyun, tidak! Maafkan aku." Chanyeol panik. Ia membungkus tubuh Baekhyun dengan seprei setelah memperbaiki pakaiannya lalu berlari keluar untuk menemukan dua pengawal yang nyaris tertidur.

"PANGGILKAN TABIB SHIN SEKARANG!" teriak Chanyeol diluar kamarnya tak ingin mengusik bayi mereka yang sedang tertidur pulas.

…

..

.

Chanyeol mengusak wajahnya penuh emosi, sementara Tabib Shin baru saja usai menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun untuk membuatnya tetap hangat. Tuan Lee menatap cemas dan sesekali melirik Sang Raja yang terlihat begitu penuh penyesalan.

Lain halnya dengan Jongin dan Sehun yang melirik Chanyeol tak percaya, mereka tidak pernah tahu bahwa Raja mereka bisa senekad itu. Setahu mereka Chanyeol adalah Raja yang memiliki pengendalian diri tertinggi dibanding para Raja lain yang mereka kenal, namun kini… keduanya mendesah dan kembali melirik kearah Baekhyun yang masih memucat.

"Paduka?" Chanyeol mendongak dengan wajah sendu menatap Tabib Shin yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa fatal? Apa Baekhyun dalam bahaya?" Tanya Chanyeol. Tabib Shin menghela nafas sejenak, lalu melirik kearah Baekhyun sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Luka pasca melahirkan Paduka Ratu masih basah, membutuhkan waktu hingga berbulan-bulan lamanya, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya?" Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya merasa amat sangat menyesal.

"Maafkan aku, kami….aku….tak bisa mengendalikan hasratku." Sesal Chanyeol. Tabib Shin kembali membuat helaan nafas.

"Beruntung hal itu tidak menyebabkan luka yang fatal. Hanya kerobekan kecil dan sudah aku obati. Lain kali Paduka, aku harap Paduka lebih berhati-hati. Ingat bahwa dia seorang lelaki dan dia begitu muda." Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengulas senyum kecil, merasa tenang setelah mendengar penuturan Tabib Shin.

"Eeughh." Semua mata beralih pada sosok mungil yang kini menggeliat. Chanyeol segera mendekat dan memegang tangan mungil Baekhyun, menggenggamnya erat seolah melalui penyatuan tangan itu rasa kekhawatirannya menguap.

"Pa-Paduka? A-apa yang terjadi? Apa kita sudah selesai, tapi_aakkh!" Baekhyun meringis ketika akan menyingkap selimut dan terkejut melihat banyak orang berada di dalam kamar mereka. Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan wajah tak percaya dan Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun lembut.

"Maafkan aku!" ucap Chanyeol pelan, seperti berbisik namun mampu di dengar oleh yang lainnya.

"Apa kita batal melakukannya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah kecewa. Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan merasa aneh dengan raut sedih Baekhyun, jemari besarnya pengelus permukaan pipi putih pucat itu.

"Lain kali jika kau begitu menginginkannya, biarkan aku membantumu. Jangan memintaku untuk menyetubuhimu lagi, kau mengerti? Ini akan membahayakan dirimu!" Baekhyun tak merespon, bahkan tatapan matanya jatuh pada selimut di depannya membuat Chanyeol dan yang lainnya semakin bingung.

"Pa-paduka. Itu artinya aku tak bisa meminta sebuah permintaan?" Cicitan Baekhyun nyaris tak terdengar karena suaranya begitu pelan dan kecil, Chanyeol mendekatkan telinganya mencoba meminta Baekhyun mengulanginya lagi, namun Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Permintaan?" kening Chanyeol berkerut dan kemudian ia tersentak.

"Astaga, jadi kau melakukan ini untuk sebuah permintaan? Baekhyun-ah…bagaimana…kau…" suara Chanyeol tercekat, ia tak mampu mengeluarkan isi otaknya yang bisa ia lakukan hanya meremas tangan Baekhyun lebih kencang dan meletakkan dahinya disana, merasa bersalah atas kepolosan Baekhyun.

"Ma-maafkan aku…Pa-Paduka.." Suara lirih Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mendongak, ia menatap sosok yang ia cintai itu dengan tatapan iba dan bersalah.

"Sayang? Hanya katakan apa yang kau inginkan! Kau seorang Ratu sekarang, seorang Ratu tak perlu melakukan sesuatu terlebih dahulu untuk mendapatkan keinginannya. Kau hanya perlu memerintah." Baekhyun menatap kearah mata Chanyeol, mencari sebuah keberanian disana untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sekalipun kepada Paduka Raja?"

"Ya, sekalipun padaku. Hanya tinggal katakan apa yang kau inginkan. Jadi, apa yang lelaki cantik ini inginkan hm?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil kembali mengelus pipi Baekhyun, membuat yang kecil tersenyum.

"Aku ingin…aku ingin…Paduka menolong Raja Youngguk untuk menyelamatkan Kerajaannya dan juga Ratunya." Seketika gerakan Chanyeol terhenti, matanya menatap kosong kearah Baekhyun yang balik menatapnya dalam kebingungan. Rahang Chanyeol mengeras, namun ia mencoba menyembunyikan emosinya di depan lelaki yang dirinya yakin bahwa sosok kecil itu bahkan tak tahu apa-apa.

"Apa dia memintamu melakukannya?" Baekhyun terdiam sejenak merasakan nada tak bersahabat dari Chanyeol, lalu kepalanya tertunduk.

"Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana bila aku di posisi Ratu Joohyun, dan Paduka di posisi Raja Youngguk, bukankah itu sungguh menyedihkan? Dipisahkan dari orang yang kita cintai?" Chanyeol menutup matanya sejenak sambil menghela nafas. Ia bangkit, menatap Baekhyun dalam lalu mengusak rambut itu pelan.

"Tidurlah! Kau pasti kelelahan." Baekhyun mengangguk menurut lalu berbaring, Chanyeol berjalan menjauhi ranjang hendak keluar diikuti oleh empat orang lainnya sebelum panggilan Baekhyun menghentikan langkah Sang Raja.

"Tidak ada salahnya membantu kan Paduka?" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan keluar dan meminta para pelayan untuk masuk dan menjaga Baekhyun serta buah hatinya.

…

..

.

 **BUGH**

 **BUGH**

 **BUGH**

Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol menggunakan tangannya sendiri untuk memukul seseorang yang bahkan sudah terbaring lemah diatas lantai. Ia menatap sosok itu penuh kebencian, sosok yang kini bersimbah darah dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.

Jongin dan Sehun hanya menonton dari tempatnya tak ingin menghentikan tindakan brutal Sang Raja, mereka tahu bahwa sosok itu kini diliputi emosi.

"Bagaimana bisa kau meracuni pikiran anak kecil sepertinya?" suara berat Chanyeol terdengar mengerikan meskipun ia mengucapkannya dengan nada biasa.

"Kau tahu? Dia nyaris berada dalam bahaya karena itu! Jika terjadi apa-apa padanya, aku tak segan-segan menghabisimu." Youngguk terkejut, tak pernah ia menemui sisi kemarahan Chanyeol. Semarah apapun sosok Raja itu, dia akan tetap terlihat tenang, bahkan ketika Ratunya berkhianat dan menolak kembali ke istana, Youngguk ada disana dan tidak melihat kemarahan Chanyeol yang meledak-ledak selain sorot mata kosong dan terluka.

"Ma-Maafkan a..aku..hhh.." Youngguk terbatuk dan darah segar keluar dari bibirnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah terlalu baik pada pengkhianat sepertimu? Aku menyelamatkan rakyatmu, aku membiarkan kau tinggal disini sampai lukamu sembuh dan kau membayarku dengan ini?"

"A…aku tak bermaksud..a…aku tak tahu…anak…anak…itu akan bertindak dengan caranya…"

"Yak! Perhatikan ucapanmu, orang kau panggil 'anak itu' adalah Ratuku!" Youngguk lagi-lagi merasa menyesal.

"Malam ini juga, pergi dari Northwest, jangan sampai aku melihat batang hidungmu di Negeriku. Aku tak peduli dengan masalahmu!" Chanyeol hendak meninggalkan kamar itu sebelum kakinya lagi-lagi dipeluk.

"A..aku mohon…selamatkan Joohyun… di…dia…seseorang…uhuk… memberikanku surat pagi ini….berkata bahwa Joohyun akan dijadikan pelacur dan dijual kepada para bangsawan ….ji…jika aku tak memberikan kepalaku…" Chanyeol tak memberikan respon selain melepaskan kakinya secara paksa lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Itu bukan urusanku." Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menghilang dari ruangan itu dengan Sehun dan Jongin yang mengekor di belakang. Setelahnya dua pengawal masuk dan menyeret Youngguk untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

"CHANYEOLL… .AKU … MOHON ….. PADUKA …. PADUKA CHANYEOL … SELAMATKAN JOOHYUN!"

Teriakan itu terdengar sepanjang koridor, sepanjang seretan pengawal membawa tubuh bersimbah darah itu meninggalkan istana. Chanyeol menundukan wajahnya sambil bersender di pembatas koridor. Jongin dan Sehun mendekat dan berdiri dimasing-masing sisi tubuh Chanyeol.

"Jangan katakan, bahwa Paduka menyesal!" Chanyeol menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya atas pertanyaan Jongin.

"Dia pantas menerimanya." Ucap Sehun dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan, menyampingkan kedudukan mereka sebagai atasan dan bawahan.

Baekhyun membuka matanya mendengar teriakan itu, ia memanggil seorang pelayan dan bertanya pada sosok wanita itu tentang apa yang sedang terjadi diluar.

"Paduka Raja mengusir Raja Youngguk dari istana, Ratuku!" ucap sang pelayan. Baekhyun mengernyit sejenak.

"Me-mengusirnya?"

"Ya, dan sepertinya Raja Youngguk baru saja melakukan kesalahan karena tubuhnya terlihat babak belur." Baekhyun terkesiap dan ia menatap kosong ke depan. Mungkinkah ini karena kesalahannya, ia menjadi menyesal atas tindakan bodoh yang ia lakukan.

…

..

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika memasuki kamar mereka saat mendekati waktu makan siang. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati sosok itu dalam keadaan sedikit berantakan, ia yakin Raja-nya tidak tidur dengan cukup semalam mengingat sosok itu tak kembali ke dalam kamar mereka hingga Baekhyun terbangun oleh tangisan Chanhyun.

Chanyeol menaiki ranjang dan mendekati Baekhyun yang akan menyusui putra mereka, dan memang tujuannya kemari untuk membantu Baekhyun seperti biasa. Baekhyun membuangnya wajahnya sejenak lalu mengangguk pelan.

Ketika bayinya sudah mulai menghisap, Chanyeol menurunkan kain itu pelan namun Baekhyun menahannya.

"Tidak usah Paduka, ini tidak terlalu sakit." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung, terutama melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang tidak semangat seperti biasanya.

"Apa lukanya begitu sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, sambil menatap wajah bayinya yang masih setia menyusu.

"Maafkan aku!" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin heran dengan sikap diam Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendekat dan menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun meringis.

"Berat Paduka."

"Oh, maaf." Chanyeol bangkit dan kembali menatap Baekhyun, tidak menemukan petunjuk ia memainkan jari kaki mungil bayinya yang nampak nyaris tertidur. Baekhyun meringis ketika kaki-kaki menendang itu menggesek dada satunya, melihat itu Chanyeol kembali mencoba membuka kain baju Baekhyun.

"Biar aku bantu! Itu pasti sakit."

"Tidak perlu Paduka!"

"Baekhyun?" suara Chanyeol seperti menekankan sesuatu. Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya, menatap kosong kearah bayinya.

"Aku hanya meminta Paduka menolongnya, kenapa Paduka malah menghajar dan mengusirnya? Ini bukan salahnya, ini salahku." Akhirnya Chanyeol menemukan ujung dari perubahan sikap Baekhyun dan ia menghela nafasnya, merasa lelah dengan semua hal yang terjadi.

"Dia tidak seharusnya meracuni pikiran anak kecil sepertimu." Baekhyun tersentak, ia menatap kearah Chanyeol tak percaya dan perlahan kaca-kaca bening mulai terlihat dimata Baekhyun.

"Jadi…jadi bagi Paduka aku hanya anak kecil yang tak seharusnya ikut campur dalam urusan orang dewasa? Bukankah aku Ratu Paduka?" suara Baekhyun bergetar dan Chanyeol hanya mengusak rambut itu pelan.

"Ada hal yang tidak semua orang bisa ikut jatuh ke dalamnya. Aku tak pernah meremehkanmu Baek, aku tentu akan mengajakmu berunding untuk setiap keputusan yang akan aku ambil nantinya, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Ini terlalu rumit untukmu." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol terluka.

"Karena aku anak kecil kan?" Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Karena aku tak ingin kau merasakan sebuah kesakitan. Aku ingin melindungimu sebagaimana seorang pria melindungi miliknya."

"Kenapa tidak Paduka tolong saja dia? Kerajaan Paduka kan besar, Paduka punya banyak prajurit terlatih, Paduka pasti menang." Chanyeol menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Diluar sana terlalu rumit untuk kau pikirkan dengan pemikiran sederhanamu. Kau akan mengerti nanti, sekarang sepertinya aku harus memberikanmu waktu berpikir sendiri, bahwa ada hal yang boleh dilakukan dan tidak boleh dilakukan." Ucap Chanyeol setelah mengecup pipi Baekhyun dan pipi putranya lalu bangkit.

"Paduka, untuk berbuat kebaikan tidak ada hal yang tak boleh dilakukan, seperti menolong misalnya. Tak ada salahnya menolong yang lemah kan?" Chanyeol tetap berjalan menuju pintu.

"Setelah selesai memberi Chanhyun kita makan, kau makanlah juga! Aku tak ingin Ratu-ku sakit nanti." ucap Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan.

…

..

.

Dua minggu berjalan dan Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh menjauhi Chanyeol. Ia selalu menghindari tatapan Sang Raja dan tak pernah mau mengajak bayinya berkunjung keruang kerja yang lebih tua.

Ketika makan pun mereka hanya akan diam, Baekhyun hanya akan menjawab sekenanya ketika Chanyeol menanyakan banyak hal, bahkan Baekhyun selalu menolak bantuan dari Chanyeol meskipun itu artinya ia harus merasakan nyeri hebat pada dadanya yang tak mau dihisap oleh bayinya.

Awalnya Chanyeol menanggapi tindakan Baekhyun sebagai hal yang kekanak-kanakan, tapi lama-kelamaan dia mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Ia tak bisa lagi bertahan dengan Baekhyun yang selalu menghindar bertatapan dengannya,bahkan ketika mereka berada dalam satu ranjang yang sama.

"Tuan Lee! Buat sebuah surat perintah untuk menghentikan perang yang terjadi di Ramoneas, lalu kirim seseorang kesana untuk memberikannya pada Raja baru Dantheras!" Tuan Lee yang terkejut mengerutkan keningnya dalam, menerka apa yang sedang Sang Raja pikirkan.

"Jendral Oh, Jendral Kim! Pimpin prajurit menuju Dantheras dan rebut Ratu Joohyun kembali! Jika mereka menolak cara halus, kibarkan bendera perang!" kedua Jendral itu pun juga mengernyit, tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Raja mereka.

"Apa Paduka yakin?"

"Ya. Lakukan!"

"Baik!" ucap keduanya lalu segera meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol.  
"Paduka, apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Tuan Lee. Chanyeol mendesah sambil mengusak rambutnya.

"Katakan bahwa aku bodoh karena merasa tertekan dengan sikap tak acuh Baekhyun." Tuan Lee tersenyum.

"Itu tidak bodoh, itu namanya cinta mati." Chanyeol menatap Tuan Lee dan Tuan Lee hanya tersenyum.

…

..

.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar mereka dan untuk pertama kalinya memberikan ketukan di pintu. Baekhyun yang sedang bermain bersama putranya diatas ranjang menoleh dan seketika raut wajahnya berubah dingin.

Chanyeol berjalan keatas ranjang dan menjatuhkan dirinya diatas ranjang dengan wajah kelelahan. Baekhyun yang melihat itu merasa iba namun ia masih memegang tinggi gengsinya.

"Ah aku lelah….Baekhyun?"

"Hm?" Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang menutup wajahnya dengan salah satu lengannya.

"Aku sudah mengirim pasukan ke Dantheras." Baekhyun mengernyit sambil menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Kemana itu?"

"Kerajaan yang menculik Ratu milik Raja Youngguk." Bola mata Baekhyun membulat. Ia bangkit , sedikit merangkak melawati bayinya dan menuju kearah Chanyeol lalu menduduki perut itu membuat Chanyeol kembali dengan sigap menahan tubuh yang lebih kecil.

"Paduka sungguh melakukannya?" ada nada sumringah disana dan Chanyeol tersenyum menatap sosok berseri di depanya.

"Uh-huh. Apa kau senang sekarang?" Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dan Chanyeol semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tahu bahwa Rajaku ini adalah orang yang benar-benar baik." Ucap Baekhyun sambil merendahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Chanyeol erat. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengelus punggung sempit itu dengan pelan.

"Tidak marah lagi?" Baekhyun menggeleng dalam pelukan hangat itu selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol dengan posisi masih terdududuk diatas tubuh Sang Raja.

"Oh iya!"

"Hm?"

"Karena kita tidak marahan lagi, sekarang bantu aku Paduka!" ucap Baekhyun sambil memegang dadanya.

"Ini sangat..sangat…sangat sakit! Aku rasanya ingin menangis." Chanyeol segera bangkit dan membalik tubuh mereka hingga Baekhyun berada dibawahnya. Mereka melirik kearah Chanhyun dan Chanyeol memberikan mainan kain untuk dipegang oleh bayinya sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Dengan senang hati!" Chanyeol menurunkan kain di dada Baekhyun namun Baekhyun menahannya.

"Bukan yang kiri, yang kiri itu milik Chanhyun, bagian Paduka yang kanan. Apa Paduka lupa?" Chanyeol terkekeh lalu membuka sisi satunya dan merendahkan wajahnya untuk menyesap putting membengkak Baekhyun.

Rasanya sungguh padat, dan ketika air itu mulai keluar Baekhyun merasakan sebuah kelegaan.

"Dulu aku selalu bertanya kenapa Chanhyun tidak pernah mau menghisap sisi ini, sekarang aku tahu jawabanya ia ingin berbagi dengan ayahnya…Auuw!" Baekhyun mencubit lengan Chanyeol ketika pria itu dengan sengaja menjepit puting Baekhyun diantara giginya.

Meskipun sama-sama menyusu, bedanya adalah jika Chanhyun hanya akan menyusu sampai ia tertidur, tapi jika Chanyeol ia akan melakukan hal lain seperti menyesap leher dan pundak Baekhyun lalu melumat bibir yang lebih kecil sebelum akhirnya kembali pada tujuan awalnya.

"Hmmm…" Baekhyun merasakan jilatan-jilatan sensual itu. Gesekan tubuh keduanya membuat mereka semakin memanas, namun harus mengendalikan diri untuk tidak melampaui batas.

"Oh iya Paduka, aku lupa berkata jika keluargaku sudah pindah bersama Sooyeon nuna untuk beberapa bulan, karena pembangunan rumah."

 **Plop**

"Oh, itu bagus. Akhirnya mereka mau menerima pemberianku." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya kembali menghisap dada Baekhyun.

"Ya, akupun senang meskipun sedikit kecewa karena mereka tak mau tinggal disini."

 **Plop**

"Mereka pasti memiliki alasan Baekhyun, kita tidak bisa memaksa seseorang yang tak ingin meningalkan kesukaannya."

"Ya! Paduka benar." Baekhyun kembali mengelus kepala Chanyeol, sebelum akhirnya mereka kembali berciuman beberapa saat sebelum Baekhyun kembali merengek tentang dadanya yang masih nyeri, untuk itu Chanyeol kembali melakukan pekerjaan sampinganya sebagai Raja.

"Paduka Ratu, saatnya_Hah!" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh kearah empat pelayan yang membeku di pembatas pintu. Sejak beberapa waktu lalu pintu kamar meraka memang tak pernah tertutup kecuali bila malam atau ketika mereka melakukan pembicaraan penting, namun kegiatan mereka saat ini diluar dugaan Chanyeol sehingga ia lupa menutup pintu.

Namun respon Chanyeol tak lagi berlebihan, ia sudah terbiasa dipergoki oleh bawahannya. Lagipula mereka hanya pelayan biasa, jadi Chanyeol tak terlalu ambil pusing.

Meskipun saat ini posisi mereka begitu intim dimana tubuh Chanyeol melekat erat dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang bagian dadanya telah terbuka jelas dengan bercak-bercak kemerahan yang telah ia buat, tidak lupa dengan sisa-sisa susu di sekitar bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap dengan wajah malas, lalu mengibaskan tangannya meminta mereka keluar dan kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya membuat Baekhyun terkikik.

"Chanhyun bahkan menatap kearah kita, kenapa sayang? Kau bingung dengan apa yang sedang kami lakukan hah?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada jenakanya sambil mengelus pipi Chanhyun yang kini menatap kearah mereka.

Chanyeol ikut menatap bayinya, lalu bangkit sedikit untuk mengecup pipi gembul itu dan kemudian kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisik Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku pun." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan mengecup bibir penuh itu sayang.

…

..

.

Tidak ada yang bisa meragukan kekuatan pasukan Northwest itu nyatanya benar, pasukan yang dipimpin oleh Sehun dan Jongin nyatanya kembali dengan sebuah kemenangan. Bukan perang besar, hanya sebuah perang gertakan karena pihak Dantheras tak mau menyerahkan tawanan mereka dengan jalan halus yang sudah Chanyeol rencakan.

Semua berjalan sesuai rencana dan ketika para pasukan kembali Chanyeol menghadiahi mereka dengan sebuah pesta penyambutan dimana para keluarga dari pasukan yang berperang dibiarkan datang dan menikmati pesta yang telah dibuat.

Sementara kedua Jendral sedang mengikuti makan malam bersama Sang Raja dan Ratu mereka, sebuah acara makan malam yang jarang terjadi karena biasanya Chanyeol lebih suka untuk makan berdua bersama Baekhyun di kamarnya, namun pengecualian untuk hari ini.

"Terima kasih untuk kerja keras kalian." Chanyeol mengangkat gelas anggurnya dan diikuti oleh Jongin, Sehun, dan Tuan Lee sementara Baekhyun yang memiliki gelas dengan susu di dalamnya hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau sedang menyusui jadi tidak boleh minum alkohol." Baekhyun mengerutkan bibirnya lucu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan para pelayan menahan tawa.

"Aku menghasilkan susu, seharusnya aku tidak minum susu lagi." Ucap Baekhyun dengan bibir dikerucutkan sambil mengangkat lebih tinggi minumannya.

"Bersulang!" Chanyeol berucap dengan sedikit gelengan kecil melihat wajah cemberut Baekhyun, bagaimana sosok mungil itu menatap isi gelasnya dan melirik isi gelas yang lain dengan iri.

"Juga karena kau dibawah umur Baekhyun-ah, aku tak mungkin memberimu ini." Kening Baekhyun mengernyit dengan ekspresi tidak terima. Ia menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang sedang meminum anggurnya.

"Berarti Paduka seharusnya tidak meminum susuku karena Paduka sudah diatas umur."

BRUUUSHH

Semburan itu tak hanya berasal dari bibir Chanyeol, namun juga dari ketiga sosok lainnya yang kini terbatuk keras. Baekhyun menatap keempat orang dihadapannya dengan alis mengernyit bingung. Mengapa orang-orang selalu bereaksi berlebihan dengan ucapannya yang nyatanya 100 persen benar.

…

..

.

Baekhyun sedang duduk di bangku taman di dekat kolam dengan Chanhyun dalam gendongannya. Bayi yang sedang dalam pertumbuhan itu terlihat tampan dalam balutan baju bayi sutranya yang berwarna emas. Sungguh terlihat betapa elegan dan bergelimang hartanya si bayi mungil itu membuat siapapun akan berdecak iri akan kemewahan yang diterimanya.

Nona Tzuyu bilang matahari pagi bagus untuk kulit bayinya, untuk itu setelah matahari terbit Baekhyun membawa bayinya yang hampir berusia tiga bulan untuk sedikit menikmati angin dan cahaya matahari yang hangat.

Para pelayan berdiri di belakang Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun seperti biasa mengoceh pada bayinya yang hanya membalas dengan kerjapan atau kadang menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan nada yang sangat indah hingga membuat para pelayan berdecak kagum.

"Selamat pagi!" Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan Jongin berdiri dengan senyuman lebar kearah bayinya. Bagai sebuah radar, Baekhyun akan segera menyembunyikan tubuh putranya dari pandangan Jongin. Tatapan itu terlihat mengerikan bagi Baekhyun, seperti sosok itu merencakan sesuatu pada bayinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah nyalang. Jongin melihat sekeliling untuk mencari alasan, karena ia tidak mungkin berkata secara terus terang bahwa ia memang ke taman untuk melihat si pangeran mahkota.

"Hmmm… mencari udara segar?" ucapnya dengan nada tak yakin. Baekhyun berdecih dan kembali melirik bayinya yang sedikit dijauhkan dar Jongin, namun diluar dugaan Jongin tiba-tiba berlutut dikaki Baekhyun sambil memegang kaki itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan ia segera berteriak.

"YAAAAK! Jauhkan orang ini dariku!"

"Aku mohon , sekali saja_"

"YAK!YAK! YAK!" Baekhyun meronta dengan mata tertutup ketika Jongin meremas pakaian Baekhyun dan menggoyangkan kaki si kecil dengan suara memohon.

Dengan takut para pengawal menarik tubuh Jongin menjauh. Jongin kesal segera bangkit dengan sedikit tepisan pada pundaknya. Ia menatap Baekhyun kesal dan Baekhyun menatap Jongin sama kesalnya.

"Kau gila!"

"Lihat saja! Aku akan menemukan cara." Baekhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Jongin dan lebih bingung ketika Jongin pergi dengan langkah kesal.

Baekhyun menatap punggung tegap itu dengan tatapan aneh, ia tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Jongin berlutut di depannya dan merengek seperti anak anjing membuat Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati. Dan semakin tak mengerti kenapa Jongin ingin menemukan cara, cara apa? Baekhyun sungguh tak mengerti.

"Apa dia baru saja kehilangan otaknya saat berperang?" gumaman Baekhyun membuat para pelayan menahan tawanya.

…

..

.

Jongin berdecak kesal dengan langkah kaki terhentak-hentak. Ia terus mengumpat betapa sombongnya Baekhyun karena memiliki bayi dan tidak membiarkan ia untuk menyentuhnya.

Sejak awal kelahiran bayi itu, Jongin sudah jatuh cinta dan ingin sekali menggendong si bayi namun ibu dari bayi itu nyatanya begitu pelit untuk memberikan anaknya pada dirinya.

"Hei, kau kemana saja?" suara Sehun yang berteriak dari arah belakang membuat Jongin menghela nafas pelan.

"Pergi. Kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan nada malas.

"Paduka mencari kita!" ucap Sehun membuat Jongin menoleh dengan kernyitan halus.

"Ada apa?"

"Entahlah hanya datang saja. Ayo!" Jongin mengikuti langkah Sehun dengan tidak bersemangat membuat Sehun menoleh kearah sahabatnya dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

Ketika mereka sampai di ruangan Chanyeol, hal pertama yang mereka tangkap adalah wajah tersenyum Chanyeol pada mereka, lalu meminta mereka untuk duduk.

"Ada masalah apa Paduka?" Tanya Jongin membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Apa aku hanya memanggil kalian ketika hanya ada masalah?" Jongin tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, karena memang nyatanya hal itu yang terjadi mereka dipanggil hanya ketika ada masalah yang harus diselesaikan.

"Aku akan mengabulkan masing-masing satu permintaan dari kalian. Katakanlah!" Kedua Jendral itu saling menatap dengan wajah bingung.

"Kenapa Paduka?"

"Tidak, ini hanya sebagai bentuk terima kasihku, kalian bahkan tetap mengerjakan tugasku meskipun aku sangat tahu jelas kalian tidak menyukai Raja Youngguk."

"Itu bukan apa-apa, itu adalah sebuah kewajiban kami." Sahut Jongin lagi. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan menepuk tangan kedua Jendralnya.

"Hanya katakan saja!" Kedua Jendral itu terdiam lalu mulai berpikir karena mereka selama ini mengerjakan segalanya selalu dengan ikhlas tanpa berniat mendapat balasan dari Sang Raja.

"Sehun?" ucap Chanyeol ketika melihat raut wajah Sehun lebih menemukan titik terang.

"Hm, Paduka. Bisakah-bisakah Paduka membuatkanku surat tugas untuk pergi…pergi…ke …" Chanyeol tersenyum pelan, sudah mengerti dengan maksud Sehun.

"Baiklah, apa lima hari cukup untuk membuatmu melepas rindu dengannya?" Seketika pipi Sehun merona, ia memalingkan wajahnya membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Lalu kau Jongin?" Jongin menatap Chanyeol tanpa petunjuk, ia tidak tahu apa hal yang paling ia inginkan saat ini, hingga ia menjentikan jarinya dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"Paduka, aku….aku….ingin…."

…

..

.

"TIDAK!" Baekhyun berteriak membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"Baekhyun-ah, Jendral Kim hanya ingin_"

"Dia itu mengerikan Paduka, aku bisa melihat tatapan mengerikan itu dari matanya tiap kali melihat Chanhyunie kita. Dia pasti memiliki niat jahat."

"Tidak! Kau bisa percaya padaku!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Chanyeol memeluk tubuh itu dari belakang dan mengecup leher Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Jendral Kim hanya begitu terobsesi pada Chanhyunie kita, ia ingin sekali memegang dan menggendongnya." Baekhyun masih tak merespon.

"Baekhyun-ah, meskipun dia putra kita, tapi dia tetaplah putra mahkota Kerajaan. Dia terlahir untuk Kerajaan, jadi jangan menjadikannya batu Kristal tak tersentuh." Baekhyun menghela nafas dan memegang tangan Chanyeol diperutnya, sebelum akhirnya elusan itu berubah menjadi cengkraman.

"Jika sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Chanhyunie, aku tidak akan mau bercinta dengan Paduka untuk selamanya." Chanyeol sempat tersentak dengan ancaman itu namun kemudian ia maklum bahwa Ratunya sangat protektif.

…

..

.

Jongin menelan ludahnya ketika melihat tatapan membunuh yang Baekhyun layangkan padanya sejak ia memasuki kamar Raja dan Ratunya itu. Tapi kemudian matanya teralih lagi pada sosok mungil yang menendang-nendang di depannya, terbaring dengan sangat nyaman diatas ranjang orangtuanya.

Jemari Jongin terulur sedikit demi sedikit, sebuah ketakutan menyelimuti pikirannya dan tatapan mengintimidasi Baekhyun membuat kegugupan dan ketakutannya melebur menjadi satu.

TUK

Jari telunjuk itu menyentuh kulit kenyal sang bayi membuat Jongin merasa amat sangat bahagia.

"Sentuhlah dia Jongin!" ucap Chanyeol yang berdiri dibelakang Jongin sambil memperhatikan. Jongin kembali mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam jemari mungil itu, lalu ia terharu dan terisak.

"Rasanya begitu lembut…hiks.." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sempat terkejut hanya saling melirik melihat respon berlebihan Jongin. Baekhyun yang semula melayangkan ketidak sukaan, kini melihat sebuah ketulusan dimata Jongin.

" _Aku terlahir tanpa cinta, aku tidak percaya cinta."_

Ucapan Jongin masih berbekas di benak Baekhyun, untuk itu ia mendekat dan mengambil duduk disamping Sang Jendral.

"Kenapa tidak kau gendong saja dia?" Bola mata Jongin melebar, menatap tak percaya kearah Baekhyun.

"A-apa boleh?" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan sebuah senyuman lebar. Ia perlahan mengangkat tubuh bayinya lalu memberikannya pada Jongin dengan perlahan. Jongin kembali terisak, air matanya bahkan terjatuh membasahi pakaian Chanhyun.

"Astaga, Jendral Kim! Jangan menangis!"

"Aku terharu." Ucapnya sambil menatap bayi berkedip itu, lalu tanpa ia sadari ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi gembul itu membuat aroma bayi itu menyeruak ke dalam indra penciumannya.

"Hai pangeran. Aku Jendral Kim, yang akan menjadi pelindungmu mulai sekarang." Baekhyun tersenyum melihat betapa bahagianya Jongin sekarang, sisi lembut yang tak pernah ia lihat dari sosok seorang Kim Jongin.

…

..

.

Di sebuah Kerajaan lain, di Negeri yang begitu indah dengan berbagai macam bunga-bunga yang tumbuh disana, tampak terjadi keributan yang memang sudah sering terjadi setiap harinya. Berasal dari salah satu kamar terbesar di Kerajaan itu, dimana seluruh penjaga nampak penundukan wajah mereka dan para pelayan dengan wajah pucat mereka berdiri di depan pintu yang tertutup rapat itu.

"Oh, Paduka." Salah seorang penjaga berucap membuat yang lainnya segera memutar tubuh mereka dan memberi hormat ketika Raja mereka tiba.

"Apalagi kali ini?" tanya sosok itu dengan sorot akan kelelahan.

"Pa-pangeran…Pangeran mengamuk, Paduka."salah seorang pelayan berucap gugup.

"Apa yang dia inginkan kali ini?" tanyanya.

"Pangeran marah karena Paduka Raja melarangnya untuk pergi ke Northwest." Kris menghela nafas lelah, ia melangkah ke depan membuat para pelayan dan pengawal segera memberikan jalan.

Sosok tinggi itu mengetuk pintu kamar sang adik, namun sebuah lemparan benda berat yang menghantam pintu yang ia dapatkan sebagai jawaban. Lagi-lagi Kris menutup matanya, merasa begitu lelah dengan sifat kekanak-kanakan adiknya.

Ia tahu sikap adiknya karena sejak kecil mendiang kedua orangtuanya begitu memanjakan sosok itu, menganggapnya adalah sosok perempuan karena memang kedua orangtuanya menginginkan anak perempuan dan Luhan mampu memberikan kesan itu.

Kris pun menyesali perbuatannya yang masih memanjakan Luhan bahkan setelah orangtuanya tiada, hingga membuat sosok yang terpaut jauh darinya itu tumbuh sebagai Pangeran yang tidak pernah dewasa.

"Lu?"

PRANG

"Lu?"

BUGH

"Lu? Buka sebentar."

"Jangan harap. Kau telah menyiksaku selama beberapa minggu ini, aku akan pergi ke tempat Ayah dan Ibu dan aku akan mengadukanmu." Kris menghela nafas dan berdeham sejenak.

"Luhan? Kita bicarakan baik-baik, kau mengerti? Sudah berapa kali aku katakan untuk jadi dewasa, berhenti merajuk dan membuat seluruh istana kerepotan karena ulahmu!"

"AKU TAK MEMINTA MEREKA UNTUK MEMPERDULIKANKU!"

Kris menutup matanya lelah dan membalik tubuhnya, ia memanggil seorang pelayan.

"Biarkan saja dia, nanti juga akan baik sendiri. Jangan membawakan makanan lagi untuknya, biarkan ia keluar dari kamarnya sendiri untuk makan." Seluruh pelayan mengangguk dan segera menundukan wajah mereka ketika Sang Raja berlalu.

Luhan yang menguping dari balik pintu mengumpat, sambil dengan kesal menendang bantal disampingnya. Ia melihat seluruh isi kamarnya dan keadaannya sangat berantakan.

Ia mendengus kesal, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Hatinya sungguh kesal dengan sikap semena-mena sang kakak. Sejak kepulangannya dari Northwest, Kris mengurungnya di dalam kamar dan akan membiarkannya keluar hanya untuk mengikuti kelasnya.

Sebenarnya tidak benar-benar mengurungnya, Kris hanya meminta penjaga menjaga dengan ketat sang adik karena pemberontakan yang ia lakukan ketika di Northwest membuat Kris malu, dan memberikan hukuman kecil untuk sang adik.

Untuk itu Luhan memutar otak dan meminta untuk diberikan izin pergi ke Northwest dengan alasan ingin melihat putra mahkota Chanyeol, namun Kris tahu bahwa itu hanya akal-akalan adiknya saja, untuk itu ia melarang keras yang lebih muda.

Luhan melihat lagi kamarnya dan matanya tertuju pada jendela kamarnya yang sangat besar, ia menyeringai lalu segera berlari menuju ranjang untuk menari sprei kasurnya, menarik tirai hingga terlepas dari pengaitnya, menarik kain tirai ranjangnya dan apapun yang bisa ia ikan menjadi satu.

Ia kembali mengukur panjang jalinan yang ia buat, lalu kembali menengok ke luar jendela dan ia mendesah kesal karena kamarnya berada di tempat yang tinggi. Ia meletakkan tanganya di pinggang sambil berpikir sebentar dan mengamati kamarnya. Ia tidak menemukan apapun, membuatnya mendesah kesal dan melempar tubuhnya keatas ranjang dengan kesal.

Ia menangis keras, merasa kesal dengan hal yang ia alami, hingga suara pintu terbuka terdengar. Luhan tak menoleh ia membenamkan wajahnya di atas kasur. Suara langkah dan benda yang disingkirkan dengan kaki terdengar.

"Aku tak akan mengubah pikiranku, jangan kakak harap aku akan menyerah. Aku akan membakar istana ini jika aku mau." Ucapnya masih teredam oleh bantal. Luhan tak peduli ketika sosok lawan bicaranya tak memberikan respon sama sekali.

"Aku juga akan menculik Relhena, hingga kakak dan Junmyeon menangis karena anak kalian hilang." Ancam Luhan lagi, masih tak mendapat jawaban dan ia kembali memutar otaknya.

"Tidak hanya itu. Aku akan kabur dan tak akan kembali dari istana. Aku akan hidup di tengah hutan seorang diri dan beberapa bulan kemudian kakak akan mendengar bahwa adikmu yang cantik ini sudah mati di makan singa." Luhan menggeram kesal karena kakaknya tak kunjung membujuknya.

"Kenapa hanya diam? Bicara, seperti kakak biasa memarah_" Ucapan Luhan tertelan kembali ketika ia mendapati sosok yang menjadi alasannya merajuk di depan matanya. Ia mengerjap lalu menggosok matanya berulang.

Ia bangkit dengan kening mengernyit menyentuh dengan ragu pipi sosok di depannya.

"AAAAAA! Kau nyata?" teriaknya heboh, membuat tubuhnya terhuyung dan terjatuh diatas ranjang. Sehun masih disana, terdiam menyaksikan sikap bodoh sosok menyebalkan di depannya. Terduduk dengan wajah terkejut dengan hanya mengenakan kemeja tidurnya yang tersingkap hinga paha atasnya terlihat.

Luhan yang melihat arah pandang Sehun, segera menutup pahanya. Ia dengan cepat mengambil kain dibawah kakinya dan menutup bagian terlihat itu. Selama ini tak ada yang pernah melihatnya dalam pakaian sesantai itu, hanya pelayan setia dan juga sang kakak dan kakak iparnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di-disini?" tanya Luhan gagap. Sehun yang sempat terhipnotis sejenak segera beralih menatap Luhan, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari balik tubuhnya, membuka gulungan kertas itu tepat di depan wajah Luhan.

Luhan mengernyit melihat surat tugas yang telah ditanda tangani oleh Chanyeol dan juga kakaknya.

"Mulai sekarang dan beberapa hari ke depan, aku akan berada disini sebagai pengawasmu. Kau berada dalam masa penilaian untuk kelayakanmu bisa datang kembali ke Kerajaan Northwest."

"Apa-apaan itu? Aku bisa datang kapanpun aku mau, Chanyeol bahkan akan menyambutku dengan pelukan hangatnya." Sehun menatap Luhan dingin, lalu menggulung kembali surat tugasnya.

"Kau tidak lagi bebas datang dan pergi ke Northwest atas kekacauan yang telah kau buat beberapa waktu lalu."

"Bilang saja ini hanya akal-akalanmu kan? Kau suka kan ketika aku tidak berada disana?"

"Bagus jika kau tahu, tapi yang perlu kau tahu lagi adalah bahwa ini perintah Paduka Raja langsung." Luhan berdecak kesal. Sehun membuang wajahnya dan melihat sekitar.

"Melihat keadaan kamarmu, aku bisa saja memberikan banyak nilai minus." Lalu mata sosok itu beralih pada gulungan kain di depannya.

"Dan melihat usahamu untuk kabur, aku tentu sudah memberikan penilaian."

"Apa-apaan kau hah? Pergi dan_"

"Jangan membentakku jika kau ingin lulus dari penilaian ini."

"Sialan!" Luhan menggeram dan menatap punggung Sehun yang telah menjauhi kamarnya.

"Apa-apaan dia?" kesal Luhan.

…

..

.

Luhan menuruni tangga istana dan langsung menatap kesal pada sosok yang duduk satu meja dengan kakak dan kakak iparnya, serta keponakannya yang berusia 7 tahun. Kris menoleh dan tersenyum melihat Luhan turun dengan pakaian rapinya dan terlihat jauh lebih baik daripada beberapa hari kemarin.

Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja makan istana, lalu mengambil duduk di hadapan Sehun yang juga menatapnya datar.

"Baik, karena semua telah datang mari kita biarkan juru masak membawa makanan terbaik mereka kemari. Jendral Oh, aku harap kau tak sungkan selama berada disini." Ucap Kris.

"Tentu, Paduka." Ucap Sehun sambil menatap Luhan dengan sebuah seringaian.

Selama makan malam, Luhan selalu mencuri pandang pada Sehun dengan wajah malasnya. Ia menusuk-nusuk makananya tanpa mau memakannya dan hal itu tertangkap oleh Sehun yang segera mengambil catatan dari balik pakaiannya, dan menuliskan sesuatu.

Luhan mengernyit sambil memperhatikan hal yang ditulis Sehun, namun ketika mata mereka bertemu Sehun menyeringai dan Luhan tahu bahwa ada yang salah dengan catatan yang Sehun bawa.

Malam harinya, ia mengendap-ngendap ke dalam kamar dimana Sehun dibiarkan beristirahat. Pintu itu tak dikunci dan Luhan berseru senang, ia mengintip sejenak dan memutuskan untuk masuk.

Tidak ada siapapun disana dan Luhan tersenyum senang. Ia melihat sekeliling dan menemukan pakaian Sehun tergantung di salah satu kayu penggantung pakaian. Ia tersenyum senang dan segera berjalan kearah pakaian itu.

Dengan cepat merogoh saku dalamnya dan ia tersenyum ketika jemarinya menemukan sebuah buku catatan yang ia cari. Ia membukanya dan terkejut melihat namanya tertera disana, dengan banyak angka minus.

"Tiga puluh poin?" gumamnya pelan.

"Ya, dan sekarang menjadi 50." Luhan terkesiap, tubuhnya menegang dan ketika ia berbalik ia menemukan Sehun dibelakangnya hanya mengenakan sebuah handuk yang membalut tubuh putihnya.

Mata Luhan bergrilya dan ia tidak bisa untuk tidak menelan ludahnya. Seumur hidup inilah saat pertama ia melihat tubuh telanjang Sehun. Luhan menjatuhkan catatan ditangannya dan segera memekik, Sehun menyeringai dan berjalan semakin mendekat.

"Diam disana! Atau aku akan berteriak!" ancam Luhan. Sehun seolah tidak peduli dan ia semakin mendekatkan tubuh setengah telanjangnya.

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah berteriak?" Luhan mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Sehun.

"Tentu saja semua orang akan datang dan aku akan melaporkanmu karena berniat melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak padaku."

"Sesuatu yang tidak-tidak? Memangnya dimana kau berada sekarang?" Luhan tercekat, nafasnya memburu dan jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Dia lupa bahwa dia sedang berada di kamar Sehun, dan tentu saja dialah yang akan menjadi tersangka jika ia berteriak.

SIAL!

Luhan melihat sekeliling, mencoba mencari celah untuk bisa kabur dari hadapan Sehun. Ketika matanya menemukan sebuah celah disamping tubuh Sehun, ia mulai menyusun rencana.

"Pergi!"

Ucapnya sedikit mendorong dada dingin Sehun, lalu berlari menjauh, namun hal diluar kendali terjadi, ia tersandung kaki Sehun dan tangannya dengan cepat menarik apapun yang bisa ia pegang.

Luhan terengah ketika tubuhnya menghantam lantai, matanya menatap kain putih ditangannya dan seketika pupil matanya membesar. Dia menggerakan lehernya horror, menatap kaki telanjang Sehun dihadapannya lalu perlahan semakin keatas, dan nafasnya tercekat.

"Dasar mesum." Ucap Sehun dingin dan Luhan segera bangkit sambil berlari dengan cepat menuju pintu keluar. Ketika pintu di tutup, Sehun kembali terkekeh kecil menertawakan sikap kekanakan Luhan.

"Kau selalu berhasil membuatku gila, Luhan." Ucapnya sambil menatap daun pintu yang telah tertutup rapat.

…

..

.

Sejak hari dimana Baekhyun membiarkan Jongin menyentuh bayinya, Ia selalu dikejutkan dengan kehadiran sosok Sang Jendral yang muncul di depan kamar mereka untuk menyapa Chanhyun, bahkan tak pernah sekalipun melewatkan harinya untuk melihat bagaimana para pelayan memandikan sang putra mahkota membuat Chanyeol terkadang cemburu dengan kedekatan putra dan Jendralnya.

Jongin pun selalu merasa bahagia tiap kali bertemu dengan Chanhyun, bahkan ia melewatkan tugasnya untuk melatih para prajurit ketika Sehun tak ada, membuat Sehun mengejarnya dengan sebuah pedang terhunus ketika Jendral itu kembali dari tugas pura-puranya dan mendapati para prajurit diliburkan dari jadwal latihan mereka.

Chanhyun baginya adalah sebuah semangat ketika dirinya merasa dalam suasana hati dan buruk dan Jongin bahkan akan sulit tidur ketika tidak melihat Chanhyun diakhir harinya.

"Hmmm…" Baekhyun sedang mendesah pelan ketika ia dan Chanyeol sedang bermesraan. Hisapan-hisapan Chanyeol pada permukaan lehernya membuat Baekhyun menutup matanya dan meremas rambut Chanyeol.

Ia sedang menyusui Chanhyun ketika Chanyeol datang dan bergabung lalu semuanya berubah menjadi sebuah keintiman.

"Padukaaahhh~" Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan desahannya ketika tubuh keduanya bergesekan. Pakaian Baekhyun telah terbuka sepenuhnya menampakan kulit putihnya, sementara pakaian bawahannya telah merosot sedikit.

TOK…TOK…TOK…TOKTOKTOK…

Keduanya menoleh kearah pintu ketika mendengar ketukan bernada itu. Chanyeol hendak bangkit namun Baekhyun menahannya dan berkata bahwa ia yang akan bangkit dan membukakan pintu.

Ketika pintu terbuka, bola mata Baekhyun langsung berputar malas.

"Lagi?" suara Baekhyun sarat akan sindiran namun sosok tinggi di depannya hanya menampakan deretan giginya.

"Pangeran belum tidur kan? Aku bahkan bisa merasakan rengekannya." Baekhyun yang memeluk pakaiannya yang belum terpasang sempurna hanya bisa membalik tubuhnya berjalan kearah ranjang membiarkan Jongin masuk.

"Kita kedatangan tamu tak diundang, Paduka." Ucap Baekhyun malas. Chanyeol yang masih bertelanjang dada dengan celana sedikit melorot segera menaikkan celananya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya dengan satu tangan memijat pelipisnya.

"Selamat malam Paduka, aku tidak menganggu kegiatan kalian kan?" Tanya Jongin sambil mendekat kearah ranjang dimana Chanhyun berbaring disamping Chanyeol.

"Woaaah, ini dia jagoan kita. Hei, belum tidur?" Jongin bersimpuh di sisi ranjang sambil menggenggam tangan mungil terkepal itu.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkanmu." Ucapnya pada sang bayi membuat dua orang lainnya mengernyit geli.

"Ah, kau pasti tidak bisa tidur juga kan? Apa? Hahaha…ya..ya.." Jongin bahkan bertingkah aneh dengan mendekatkan telinganya ke tubuh Chanhyun seolah bayi itu berbisik padanya.

Chanyeol memakai kembali baju tidurnya sambil melirik kearah Jongin yang nampak begitu gembira, sejak mereka kecil kegembiraan Jongin adalah melihat Chanyeol bahagia. Sosok lelaki itu tak pernah menemukan kebahagian yang sesungguhnya.

Bagi Jongin jika Chanyeol bahagia maka sang Raja terdahulu juga akan bahagia, dan secara otomatis dirinya juga akan bahagia. Jongin selalu merelakan kebahagiaannya untuk orang lain, namun kini kebahagiaan itu benar-benar terpancar dari mata sosok lelaki itu.

"Habiskanlah waktu kalian berdua, aku ingin menghirup udara segar sejenak." Ucap Chanyeol bangkit lalu meraih tangan Baekhyun yang sedang memperbaiki penampilannya dan membawa sosok mungil itu menuju balkon kamar mereka.

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat ketika yang lebih mungil ingin tetap berada di kamar, takut terjadi sesuatu pada bayinya, karena sampai saat ini Baekhyun masih belum sepenuhnya percaya pada Jendral tersebut.

"Biarkan mereka berdua!" bisik Chanyeol.

"Tapi_"

"Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun-ah, kau bisa memegang ucapanku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk lebih erat tubuh Baekhyun. Mereka hanya berdiri sambil berpelukan menatap kearah bintang bersinar dilangit.

"Paduka?"

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintai, Paduka." Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mengecup perpotongan leher Baekhyun.

"Tebak siapa yang jauh mencintaimu?" goda Chanyeol.

"Paduka?"

"Benar sayang." Baekhyun berbalik dan membawa Chanyeol dalam sebuah ciuman dalam dengan kaki berjinjit tinggi membuat Chanyeol merasa iba, hingga ia mengangkat tubuh ringan itu dan mendudukannya di pembatas balkon dengan bibir masih saling bertautan.

Ketika mereka kembali, kedua sosok itu dibuat terkekeh dengan keberadaan Jongin diatas ranjang yang tertidur pulas dengan sosok Chanhyun yang juga tertidur disampingnya.

"Sepertinya Jendral kita harus segera menikah." Ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terkekeh.

…

..

.

Tidak seperti pagi biasanya, pagi ini Chanyeol dibuat terkejut dengan sebuah surat undangan yang datang dari Kerajaan Ramoneas. Ia kembali membaca tulisan bertinta emas itu dan melirik Tuan Lee dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Mungkin sebagai bentuk terima kasih lainnya Paduka." Ucap Tuan Lee mengerti dengan arti tatapan Sang Raja.

"Bukankah mereka telah memberikan banyak hadiah beberapa waktu lalu? Kenapa tiba-tiba mengirimkan undangan seperti ini?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi. Tuan Lee berdeham dan melangkah maju.

"Kerajaan Ramoneas sedang melakukan beberapa pemulihan mungkin saat ini semua telah kembali, dan sebelum aku lupa, bukankah siang ini rakyat mereka akan dipulangkan?" Chanyeol mengangguk sejenak mengingat hal tersebut.

Benar bahwa Ramoneas telah kembali berdiri kembali dan kemarin pagi utusan dari Ramoneas telah datang untuk kembali mengambil rakyatnya. Serta ucapan terima dalam bentuk banyak sekali hadiah yang beberapa waktu lalu telah Chanyeol terima, namun kini sebuah undangan yang begitu istimewa ada diatas mejanya.

"Apa aku harus datang?" Tanya Chanyeol pada penasehat setianya. Tuan Lee mengangguk sejenak.

"Bukankah pekerjaan Paduka tidak terlalu banyak? Dan sekalian untuk pertemuan perdana Paduka Ratu diluar istana." Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, ucapan Tuan Lee benar bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun akan dibawa dalam sebuah pertemuan sebagai Ratunya, sebagai Ratu dari Northwest.

"Baiklah, siapkan kereta untuk malam ini Tuan Lee."

"Baik Paduka."

…

..

.

Baekhyun sedang memilihkan baju baru untuk Chanhyun ketika pintu terbuka dan Chanyeol berjalan masuk. Baekhyun yang terlalu sibuk dengan kerutan dikening dan tangan di dagunya, menatap belasan pakaian bayi diatas ranjangnya tidak menyadari sosok tampan yang mendekat itu.

"Yang berwarna biru cerah terlihat cocok untuknya." Baekhyun tersentak sejenak ketika Chanyeol muncul dibelakangnya dengan memeluk pinggangnya dan menunjuk sebuah pakaian bayi.

"Tapi akan cepat kotor Paduka, Paduka tahu sendiri sekarang Chanhyun sudah bisa memakan bubur, dia selalu mengeluarkan bubur itu dari dalam mulutnya." Gerutu Baekhyun sambil melirik bayinya yang tidur dalam posisi terngkurap dan bermain dengan mainannya.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah putranya, mengangkat tubuh bertumbuh itu dan memangkunya dalam posisi bersandar di tubuhnya.

Chanhyun sudah melewati bulan keempatnya, kepalanya tak lagi terhuyung-huyung, dia bahkan sudah mampu duduk tegak ketika tubuhnya ditopang. Tabib Shin bilang Chanhyun tergolong bayi yang sehat, sehingga tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Tabib Shin juga mengatakan bahwa kualitas ASI Baekhyun sangat baik, membuat bayinya yang semula lemah mampu bertahan dan bertumbuh dengan sangat baik. Bahkan Baekhyun sudah mengajak Chanhyun untuk menonton para prajurit berlatih dengan Jongin yang selalu menempel pada bayi itu sepanjang kegiatan berlangsung.

Baekhyun melirik bayinya yang berliur, ketika hendak membersihkan liur itu Chanyeol telah mendahuluinya, mengelap dengan tangannya tanpa rasa jijik membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. Dulu bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol itu tegas, disiplin dan kokoh namun ketika melihat Sang Raja bersama putra mereka, gambaran sosok Raja itu terganti oleh sosok Ayah yang lembut dan penyayang, mengingatkan Baekhyun akan sosok ayahnya.

"Oh ya Baekhyun." Baekhyun tersentak ketika Chanyeol mendapatinya sedang memperhatikan.

"Ya Paduka?"

"Aku mendapat undangan." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sambil masih melihat-lihat pakaian bayi di depannya.

"Mereka memintaku datang kesana."

"Kapan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Malam ini." Baekhyun kembali mengangguk.

"Dari Kerajaan mana?"

"Ramoneas." Seketika pergerakan tangan Baekhyun terhenti. Dahinya mengernyit dan wajahnya menunjukan ketidaksukaan. Datang ke Ramoneas berarti Sang Raja akan bertemu dengan mantan Ratunya. Baekhyun memaksa diri untuk tersenyum lalu menatap Chanyeol.

Kaki pendeknya ia bawa melangkah kearah Chanyeol, dengan tatapan masih mengunci manik kelam Chanyeol, lalu sebelum Chanyeol sempat membaca gerak-gerik Baekhyun, si mungil telah mengambil bayinya dari atas pangkuan Chanyeol lalu membalik tubuhnya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak bersiap-siap? Ini sudah hampir siang, bukankah menyiapkan pakaian pesta itu cukup lama? Paduka kan harus terlihat tampan." Ucapnya dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata 'tampan'.

Chanyeol yang mengerti arti ucapan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil, Baekhyun yang cemburu itu berkali-kali lipat lebih menggemaskan bagi Chanyeol. Untuk itu Sang Raja bangkit, berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang membaringkan Chanhyun di dalam keranjang bayinya, sambil memakaikan baju berwarna biru sesuai pilihan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak keberatan?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mendekat.

"Jika aku keberatan pun, Paduka harus tetap pergi bukan? Aku tak berhak untuk melarang Paduka."

"Kenapa tak berhak?"

"Karena_" Baekhyun terdiam karena saat menoleh wajahnya begitu dekat dengan sosok Chanyeol yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Karena?"

"Karena, Paduka adalah seorang Raja." Sahut Baekhyun sambil membuang wajahnya, merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan yang lebih tua. Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun, meminta sosok itu untuk menatapnya balik.

"Dan kau adalah Ratuku. Jadi, siapkan dirimu karena kau juga akan ikut!" Bola mata Baekhyun membulat.

"Aku? Ikut? Paduka serius? Tapi aku kan masih dalam tahap berlatih menjadi Ratu yang layak?"

"Bagiku kau itu layak , sayang." Sebuah kecupan mendarat di kening Baekhyun membuat yang kecil merona dengan sebuah senyuman lebar terkembang diwajahnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Chanhyun? Dia boleh ikut?" Chanyeol melirik putranya lalu melirik Baekhyun.

"Kita coba tanyakan pada Tabib Shin." Ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

…

..

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun terus tersenyum hingga wajahnya benar-benar memerah seperti tomat matang. Sesekali ia bermain bersama Chanhyun diatas pangkuannya dan sesekali melirik keluar jendela kereta kencana mewah Kerajaan.

Menatap hamparan hutan dan langit gelap yang tak sedikit pun membuatnya takut. Tak ada rasa lain yang mendominasi hatinya saat ini selain rasa bahagia dan senang, akhirnya ia akan menghadiri sebuah pesta pertemuan dengan dirinya sebagai seorang Ratu.

Chanyeol yang melihat rona merah diwajah yang lebih muda, meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mengecupnya membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dan bersender dilengan Chanyeol.

"Ei-hiks..Ei-hiks.."

"Ah, tolonglah jangan sekarang sayang!" Baekhyun memelas kepada Chanhyun yang sepertinya mulai kehausan. Baekhyun memohon agar putranya itu tidak menyusu sekarang, Baekhyun tak ingin ia berbau susu nanti atau pakaiannya ternodai oleh cairan susu.

"Hoek…Hoek...Hoek.."

"Ssshh..Shhh… Chanhyun tidak boleh menangis ya?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk pantat Chanhyun namun bayi itu masih meronta.

"Berikan saja dia susu! Sepertinya dia haus."

"Tidak Paduka, nanti pakaianku terkena susu dan parahnya aku berbau susu. Bagaimana bila para undangan jijik padaku?" Rengek Baekhyun sambil menatap bayinya dengan wajah sedih.

"Tidak ada orang yang jijik pada ibu menyusui, mereka akan mengerti."

"Tidak mau."

"Baekhyun?"

"Tidak mau Paduka, minta aku melakukan apapun tapi jangan menyusui." Rengek Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol menghela nafas, antara lelaki manisnya atau bayi kecilnya.

"Sayang?"

"Hoeekk…Hoek…Hoek…" Baekhyun menatap bergantian antara pakaian indahnya dengan bayinya yang menangis, lalu ia mendesah pelan.

"Baiklah-baiklah!" ucapnya sambil melepas jubah beludru berwarna merah maroon yang membungkus tubuhnya hingga ke ujung kaki, kemudian membuka kemeja putih berendanya.

"Tidak!" Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol yang akan membantu disisi kanannya.

"Tapi sejak pagi tadi aku belum membantumu, apa itu tidak sakit?"

"Aku masih bisa menahan sakitnya Paduka, aku tak ingin pakaianku berantakan karena ulah kalian berdua." Ucap yang lebih muda sambil menepuk pantat bayinya yang menyusu.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengecup kening Baekhyun, lalu kening putranya yang nampak sangat kehausan.

Tak lama mereka telah memasuki halaman istana, Istana Ramoneas tidak terlau luas bila dibandingkan dengan Northwest namun istana itu terbilang cukup luas bila dibandingkan dengan Kerajaan-Kerajaan lain.

Terompet berbunyi menandakan bahwa kehadiran Chanyeol disambut dengan baik. Baekhyun mengeluarkan kepalanya melihat deretan pelayan yang berjajar disepanjang jalan memberi hormat, namun Chanyeol menariknya karena hal itu sangat tidak sopan.

Chanyeol membawa tiga kereta, satu kereta kuda utama untuknya dan Baekhyun, satu untuk Jendral Oh dan Jendral Kim sebagai pengawal atas permintaan mereka sendiri dan satu untuk para pelayan setia Baekhyun yang akan membantunya mengurus Chanhyun jika terjadi hal mendadak.

Dan dibelakang mereka ada puluhan prajurit berkuda yang mengawal sebagai antisipasi. Kereta kencana Chanyeol terbuka dan Chanyeol turun pertama kali, lalu disusul oleh Baekhyun dan bayinya.

Mereka diminta memasuki istana, sementara Jongin dan Sehun akan menyusul dibelakang. Mereka dituntun memasuki istana menuju ruang utama, dan ketika pintu terbuka Youngguk telah menuruni anak tangga sambil menggandeng Ratunya.

Baekhyun terdiam di tempat. Di samping sosok pria yang terakhir kali ia lihat mengemis kearahnya, berdirilah seorang wanita bergaun biru muda yang terlihat begitu anggun dan cantik dengan mahkota perak dikepalanya.

Tidak sebesar dan seindah milik Baekhyun, namun bagaimana postur wanita itu membuat Baekhyun merasa minder, kepercayaan dirinya seolah-olah hilang. Ia kembali melihat kearah dirinya.

Kemeja putih berenda, dengan bordiran benang emas disepanjang pinggirannya yang membalut tubuh rampingnya, celana hitam panjang yang membalut kaki mungilnya lalu dibalut oleh pakaian Kebesaran Kerajaan Nortwest yang menjutai hingga menyentuh betisnya, berwarna hitam kelam dengan bordiran merah menyala dan emas yang menjadi ciri khas Kerajaan Northwest, lalu diluarnya sebuah jubah beludru berwarna merah maroon yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya yang hanya terkait dibagian atasnya, jubah tanpa kancing yang akan bergerak mengikuti pergerakan tubuhnya.

Bagi semua orang pakaian yang Baekhyun kenakan adalah pakaian terindah yang pernah dikenakan oleh anggota Kerajaan karena baju itu di desain khusus oleh desainer terhebat di seluruh negeri namun Baekhyun merasa dirinya bukan apa-apa bila dibandingkan dengan wanita yang kini berjalan anggun kearahnya dengan sepatu kaca mengkilap berwarna biru senada dengan gaunnya.

Chanyeol yang merasa Baekhyun menjadi pendiam, menarik tubuh itu mendekat dan membisikan beberapa kalimat penenang membuat Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Selamat datang Paduka." Youngguk memberi hormat diikuti dengan Joohyun yang masih menundukan kepalanya sama sekali tak berani melirik Chanyeol.

"Se-selamat datang Paduka." Suara lembut wanita itu terdengar begitu pelan namun tak membuat Chanyeol mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang sepertinya tidak menaruh ketertarikan pada wanita itu.

"Terima kasih untuk undangannya." Youngguk tersenyum lebar, ia segera menjabat tangan Chanyeol menyalurkan perasaan berterima kasihnya pada sosok Raja berhati emas itu.

"Jika tanpa bantuan Paduka, aku mungkin sudah mati dan Ratuku…mungkin tak akan kembali ke istana ini." Chanyeol melirik sekilas wanita yang hanya menunduk takut kearahnya, sebelum suara Youngguk mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol.

"Ini? Ra-Ratu Baekhyun bukan? Dan ini pastilah Pangeran mahkota?" Joohyun mengangkat wajahnya dan baru menyadari bayi ditangan Baekhyun, matanya membulat dan dengan berani mengangkat wajahnya untuk bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun yang tersenyum kikuk.

"Ya. Senang bertemu dengan anda." Ucap Baekhyun kikuk. Youngguk menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun tersentak.

"Jika saat itu aku tak memberanikan diri menemui Paduka Ratu, mungkin Paduka Raja tak akan mengubah pikirannya. Terima kasih." Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, sedikit merasa bangga atas jasanya yang ternyata masih berbekas dibenak pria itu.

"Bukan masalah." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum ramah tidak menyadari sebuah pasang mata yang menatapnya menilai.

Mereka berjalan menuju ruang utama istana, dimana ruangan megah itu telah dihias seindah mungkin yang Baekhyun yakin diperuntukan untuknya dan Chanyeol. Jika dibandingkan dengan istana Northwest tentu milik Ramoneas tidak seberapa, namun Baekhyun begitu senang akan jamuan ini karena ini adalah pertama kali untuknya.

Mereka duduk disinggasana yang telah disiapkan, banyak makanan yang para pelayan hidangkan dengan begitu penuh tata krama. Seorang pengasuh mendekat dan mengambil alih Chanhyun membuat Baekhyun merengutkan bibirnya sejenak, namun Chanyeol mengelus tangan Ratunya dengan lembut.

"Biarkan mereka mengurus Chanhyun yang tertidur, kau nikmati saja pesta jamuan ini." Ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menatap bayinya yang dibawa menjauh ke sudut ruangan, dimana ada sebuah kotak bayi yang telah para pelayannya siapkan.

Musik pun berganti, menandakan bahwa sebuah tarian akan dipersembahkan. Baekhyun menatap antusias pada para penari dan ia bersyukur itu bukan tarian perut. Sesekali Baekhyun melihat sekitar dan tak jarang matanya bertemu pandang dengan sosok Ratu Joohyun yang tersenyum ramah kearahnya.

Baekhyun tentu balas tersenyum, dan ketika sosok itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya Baekhyun kembali meneliti sang Ratu. Benar, Ratu Joohyun bagai boneka berjalan, begitu cantik dan anggun. Sedikit rasa tak enak menghampiri hatinya, ia melirik kearah Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya dan terlihat serius menikmati tarian di depannya.

Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, masihkah ada rasa itu di dalam diri sang Raja. Ratu Joohyun begitu cantik, siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta, dan siapapun yang pernah memilikinya pasti tak akan pernah bisa melupakan sosok itu. Sebuah rasa ketakutan menghampirinya, sebuah keraguan merasuki ke dalam hatinya yang terdalam, meskipun berulang kali ia menguatkan dirinya bahwa Chanyeol hanya mencintainya, tapi perasaan itu muncul.

"Aku tak secantik dirinya, mungkinkah aku bisa menggantikan sosok itu?" gumamnya pelan tanpa ia sadari. Chanyeol menoleh ketika mendengar Baekhyun seperti berbicara, dan pria itu terkejut mendapati Baekhyun sedang menatapnya dalam. Lelaki yang lebih kecil tersenyum manis, membuat Chanyeol membalas senyuman itu.

Ia meraih tangan Baekhyun yang selalu ia genggam sejak tadi, mengecupnya pelan meski matanya masih terarah pada para penari di depan sana.

"Paduka?"

"Hm?" Chanyeol menoleh menunggu kelanjutaan dari ucapan Baekhyun, namun sosok mungil itu hanya menatapnya tanpa bicara membuat yang lebih tua mengernyit bingung.

"Apa…Apa aku cantik?" Kelopak mata Chanyeol melebar dan ia tersenyum geli. Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya, merasa dirinya begitu konyol. Seharusnya ia tak menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh itu pada Chanyeol. Tapi, sebuah sentuhan mendarat didagunya, matanya terangkat dan bertemu pandang dengan tatapan sang Raja.

"Kau…lebih daripada cantik. Kau itu indah…kau itu…sempurna." Entah darimana, tapi Baekhyun merasakan berjuta-juta kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya dan mendesak keluar. Ucapan Chanyeol itu terkadang seperti sihir, meski sederhana dan singkat namun berefek besar padanya.

"Jadi, apa kau masih membandingkan dirimu dengan orang lain?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan Chanyeol tak kuasa untuk menahan rasa gemasnya. Ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun, mengabaikan tempat ia berada sekarang dan mengabaikan citranya yang terkenal beribawa dan memiliki tingkat penguasaan diri yang tinggi di depan publik.

Musik terhenti sejenak dan ketika menoleh keduanya hanya mendapati para penari yang telah meninggalkan lantai tengah ruangan. Baekhyun menoleh seolah menyalahkan Chanyeol karena telah melewatkan akhir dari tarian indah itu, tapi Chanyeol hanya mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut sebagai balasan.

Alunan musik mulai terdengar lagi dan kini seluruh mata nampak begitu antusias, Baekhyun mengernyit ketika Chanyeol menoleh dengan cepat menuju lantai dansa. Dan kernyitan Baekhyun semakin bertambah ketika seluruh ruangan nampak berfokus dengan wajah keheranan pada tengah ruangan yang masih kosong.

Baekhyun kembali melihat sekeliling dan ia baru menyadari bahwa ia tidak menemukan sosok Ratu Joohyun ditempatnya, ketika matanya kembali beralih pada lantai dansa, ia melihat sosok bergaun putih dengan selendang panjang di depannya.

Sosok itu duduk dengan begitu anggun disana, satu kakinya tertekuk dan satu lagi lurus ke depan membuat kaki jenjang itu terlihat begitu indah. Baekhyun menerka siapa sosok yang menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lekukan lututnya, dan ketika alunan bunyi biola terdengar, wajah itu terangkat.

Tubuh langsing itu bangkit dan meliuk dengan begitu indah. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang begitu fokus menatap ketengah ruangan dengan begitu lamat. Bibir Baekhyun melengkung ke bawah, dan ia merasa kecewa.

Matanya beralih pada tangan kurusnya yang digenggam Chanyeol, dan perlahan menarik tangan itu terlepas, dengan kepala tertunduk ia meremas jemarinya yang tadi di genggam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dan hatinya mencelos, ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun pasti merasa kecewa. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Baekhyun , lalu berbisik pelan.

"Itu adalah tarian 'Dewi Cinta'" Baekhyun tak menoleh, masih setia tertunduk dengan wajah kecewa.

"Ya,Paduka. Tarian yang indah." Ucap Baekhyun cepat. Chanyeol menghela nafas, mengerti akan sikap cemburu lelaki mungilnya.

"Tarian itu menceritakan tentang seorang Dewi yang menunggu akan kedatangan cintanya. Dewi cantik …. Yang kesepian."

"Ya, dia cantik." Ucap Baekhyun lagi.

"Hei, kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol mencoba menarik dagu Baekhyun, namun yang lebih kecil menolaknya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya tak menyukai tarian itu."

"Kau tak pernah mendengar tentang tarian itu?"

"Tidak. Dan aku tak tertarik. Paduka saja yang menikmati tarian 'Dewi cantik' itu." Rajuknya lagi.

" 'Dewi Cinta' bukan 'Dewi Cantik'"

"Apapun itu, aku tak suka." Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, mengecup tangan mungil itu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tarian ini tak bisa dinikmati oleh sembarangan kalangan, bahkan orang istana pun tak semua bisa menikmatinya. Tarian ini nyaris punah dan hanya beberapa keturunan kerajaan yang bisa dan boleh menarikannya." Baekhyun menoleh.

"Kenapa?"

"Ini tarian sakral, jika kau tak diberikan izin oleh para Dewa, kau tak akan pernah menghapal tariannya, atau terburuk kau akan merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhmu ketika menarikannya."

"Jadi karena itu Paduka begitu antusias pada tarian ini? Atau itu karena yang menarikannya adalah Ratu Joohyun?" Chanyeol terkekeh dan mencengkram lembut dagu Baekhyun.

"Keduanya." Bibir Baekhyun melengkung ke bawah, dan ia merasa bahwa dirinya begitu cengeng dan memalukan saat ini, karena tanpa ia bisa tahan air matanya telah menggenang dipelupuk kelopaknya.

"Jadi…itu karena Ratu Joohyun?" Baekhyun semakin menggigit bibir bawahnya agar air matanya tak lolos.

"Ya, ini karena Ratu Joohyun….yang tak seharusnya menarikan tarian ini. Tarian ini hanya ditarikan di acara sakral, atau ketika seorang putri yang tak pernah menemukan belahan jiwanya, maka ia akan menarikan ini disebuah pesta untuk memanggil sang dewi cinta." Baekhyun menoleh kearah Ratu Joohyun yang menari dan menemukan wanita itu menatap kearahnya, meski didetik berikutnya tatapan mereka tak lagi bertemu karena Joohyun yang memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Jadi? Apa seharusnya tarian ini tak ditarikan olehnya?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia mengelus pipi Baekhyun lagi, dan yang lebih kecil hanya bisa mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Jadi, karena itu pula Paduka terlihat begitu memperhatikannya?" Chanyeol menganguk.

"Ya, memperhatikan gerakan dari tarian itu, bukan siapa yang menarikannya. Jika kau yang ada disana, bahkan hanya berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun, mataku tak akan pernah lepas darimu." Sekali lagi senyuman Baekhyun mengembang bagaikan adonan roti yang terpanggang dalam panasanya bara api.

Mata sipit Baekhyun tak lepas dari tatapan Chanyeol, ia benar-benar menyesal telah lagi-lagi meragukan Sang Raja. Suara tepukan dari beberapa orang di dalam ruangan membuat keduanya menoleh dan baru menyadari jika tarian agung itu telah selesai ditarikan.

Ketika tiba waktunya makan malam, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di undang untuk bergabung di depan meja makan istana. Mereka duduk berhadapan, dengan tak seorangpun yang duduk disisi kepala untuk menghormati kedua Raja tersebut.

Posisi Baekhyun yang tepat berada di depan Joohyun, dan posisi Chanyeol yang tepat berada di depan Youngguk membuat keduanya dapat dengan jelas menatap satu sama lain.

Meski awalnya terasa kikuk dan takut, namun melihat Chanyeol tidak sekalipun menatap mantan Ratunya membuat Baekhyun bernafas lega, dan menurut Baekhyun , Ratu Joohyun bukan sosok yang menyeramkan, wanita itu terlihat ramah dan selalu tersenyum.

Kedua raja itu terlibat beberapa pembicaraan, meski Chanyeol terlihat tak terlalu berminat namun Raja itu tak ingin terlihat tak menghargai keramah-tamahan Raja yang pernah menjadi musuhnya itu.

Beberapa menit berjalan, pembicaraan mereka masih terlihat cukup menyenangkan meskipun Baekhyun tampak tak mengerti dengan topik yang kedua Raja itu pilih, mengenai kekuasaan dan semacamnya.

Namun ia mencoba tersenyum dan menjawab sekenanya, ketika ditanya oleh Raja Youngguk. Baekhyun pun sesekali melirik Sang Ratu, yang ketika mata keduanya bertemu mereka akan saling melempar senyuman.

"Oh iya, boleh aku tahu sesuatu?" Joohyun berkata ditengah acara makan mereka. Ketiga orang yang lain mengangguk meski Chanyeol membuang wajahnya ketika mata mereka bertemu.

"Aku penasaran dengan hal ini, apa Ratu Baekhyun adalah seorang laki-laki?"

"Uhuk/uhuk.." Baekhyun dan Youngguk sama-sama terbatuk. Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun yang tersedak lalu beralih menatap wanita yang kini disiku oleh suaminya.

"Ya. Dia lelaki, apa ada masalah?" suara Chanyeol terdengar begitu dingin dan tidak bersahabat membuat Youngguk terdiam sejenak, berdeham pelan lalu tertawa untuk mencairkan suasana. Namun ketegangan diantara dua musuh itu tak rupanya mereda.

"Lalu Paduka, itu bayi siapa?"

"Lancang!" Chanyeol menggeram dengan mata berkilat emosi, Baekhyun mengelus tangan Chanyeol dan memintanya untuk tenang, tak ingin pertemuan perdananya dengan anggota Kerajaan lain menjadi buruk.

"Itu bayiku Ratu Joohyun. A-aku…aku adalah lelaki istimewa, jadi aku bisa mengandung dan melahirkan." Ucap Baekhyun mencoba membuat suasana tidak menegang karena ia bisa merasakan kemarahan Chanyeol saat ini.

"Oh begitu, aku mengerti." Wanita itu mengangguk membuat suasana kembali tenang, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berucap.

"Lalu, apa Paduka yang menghamilimu?"

 **BRAK**  
Chanyeol bangkit dengan tatapan nyalang, membuat wanita itu menunduk. Youngguk membungkukan tubuhnya meminta maaf dan Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol.

"Paduka?" gumam Baekhyun pelan, tapi Chanyeol masih terbakar emosinya. Baekhyun menarik-narik lengan Chanyeol, hingga akhirnya lelaki itu menoleh dan terkejut mendapati mata Baekhyun yang berkaca-kaca.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menyentuh pipi itu pelan, namun Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

Youngguk dan Joohyun dibuat terkejut dengan tindakan berani Baekhyun dan mereka hanya menyaksikan bagaimana Chanyeol menarik dagu itu untuk melihatnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya untukku Paduka, apa Paduka rela menghancurkan impianku?" Chanyeol terkesiap lagi oleh ucapan Baekhyun. Ia merasa menyesal telah membiarkan emosi menguasai dirinya.

"Maafkan aku! Aku hanya merasa kurang nyaman." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Apa Paduka ingin pulang?" Sebenarnya Chanyeol sangat ingin meninggalkan tempat itu, namun mengingat betapa senangnya Baekhyun sejak tadi siang dan betapa hancurnya sosok itu kini membuat Chanyeol memilih untuk menggeleng.

"Tidak, ayo kita lanjutkan!" Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk duduk dan ia menatap dua orang di depannya.

"Maafkan atas ketidaknyaman tadi, mari kita lanjutkan!" Youngguk tersenyum lega dan meminta Joohyun untuk kembali duduk dan menjaga sikapnya, sementara wanita itu meremas jemarinya di bawah meja sambil menatap Chanyeol yang mengecup pipi Baekhyun dan berujar maaf pada sosok mungil itu.

Youngguk tak membiarkan Joohyun untuk bicara, ia tak ingin hal yang tak mengenakan kembali terjadi lagi. Untuk itu, Sang Ratu hanya bisa menikmati makanannya dalam keterdiaman sambil sesekali melirik Chanyeol yang begitu perhatian pada sosok mungil disampingnya. Sungguh berbeda dengan cara Chanyeol memperlakukannya dulu.

"Oh, mengenai tarianku tadi. Bagaimana menurutmu Ratu Baekhyun?" Baekhyun sedikit tersentak, namun ia kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya dari makanan diatas piringnya menuju Ratu cantik di depannya.

"Ba..bagus. Sangat bagus. Aku tak menyangka, Ratu Joohyun begitu pandai menari." Ratu itu tersenyum tersipu, membuat matanya tertelan oleh lipatan kulitnya.

"Apa Ratu tahu, nama tarian itu?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan bersyukur karena Chanyeol sempat memberitahunya.

"Ya, Dewi Cinta, bukan?" Joohyun tertawa sambil mengangguk.

"Benar, aku pikir Ratu tidak tahu. Tarian itu begitu penuh kenangan untukku. Begitulah caraku menemukan belahan jiwaku dulu." Baekhyun terdiam dengan kening mengernyit, namun Chanyeol mampu menangkap maksud dari ucapan wanita itu. Rahang Chanyeol mengeras dan ia membuang wajahnya, beralih pada Baekhyun yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Apa seperti itu cara Ratu Joohyun bertemu dengan Raja Youngguk?" senyum diwajah Joohyun hilang, begitu juga dengan raut wajah tersinggung Youngguk yang seolah tak menyukai pertanyaan itu. Chanyeol yang melihat niat lain dari wanita di depanya menarik dagu Baekhyun, dan membersihkan sudut bibir yang lebih kecil dengan sapu tangan putih yang telah disediakan.

"Makan dengan benar, sayang!" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merengut kesal atas sikap Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu memanjakannya.

"Tidak ada apapun dibibirku, paduka." Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengelus pipi itu. Sebuah dehaman membuat perhatian Baekhyun teralihkan lagi, dan itu berasal dari Joohyun.

"Apa Ratu ingin tahu, kapan aku menarikan tarian itu?"

"Hm." Angguk Baekhyun cepat.

"Ketika mendiang Raja Northwest mendatangi Kerajaanku."

"Ratu!" sergah Youngguk namun Joohyun nyatanya tak peduli.

"Ketika mendiang Raja Northwest meminangku, untuk Putra Mahkota." Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, keningnya berkerut dalam untuk memproses semua ucapan wanita di depannya, tapi deritan kursi yang terseret diatas lantai menyadarkannya. Ketika menoleh, ia mendapati Chanyeol telah berdiri sambil menatap Joohyun dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"Kita pulang!" ucap pria itu tegas. Baekhyun masih terdiam, menatap sisa makanan di depan piringnya.

Ia merasa dunia sungguh tak adil, apa yang salah dengan dirinya yang hanya ingin menikmati waktu pertamanya dijamu oleh Kerajaan lain sebagai seorang Ratu. Apa dirinya begitu tak layak, sampai-sampai semua yang ia harapkan berjalan lancar malah menjadi berantakan.

Baekhyun mengusap cepat matanya, tak ingin terlihat cengeng dan lemah. Ia tak ingin mempermalukan Chanyeol karena memiliki Ratu yang cengeng dan dengan tak sopan menangis di depan meja makan.

"Pa..Paduka.." ucapnya lirih.

"Paduka, maafkan aku." Youngguk berucap tegas, namun sorot kebencian Chanyeol membuat Raja Ramoneas itu menciut. Joohyun menundukan sedikit wajahnya, namun tak membuatnya melepaskan pandangan dari Baekhyun yang terlihat tak baik-baik saja.

"Kita pulang Baekhyun!" lagi Chanyeol berucap dengan nada yang jauh lebih lembut, mencoba menarik tangan putih itu namun tubuh empunya enggan bangkit.

Pintu terbuka dan seorang pelayan berjalan masuk, berjalan menunduk dan mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Wanita itu berbisik pelan dengan penuh sopan santun.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun tersentak dan menatap sang pelayan yang mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah. Paduka, Chanhyun menangis, sepertinya dia haus lagi." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah yang terlihat berbeda. Chanyeol tahu sosok mungil itu telah mengendalikan emosinya, sosok itu telah berpura-pura bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang!" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dengan bibir dikelupas keluar dan Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. Ia mengerti bahwa sosok itu sangat menginginkan momen pertamanya dalam sebuah pertemuan sebagai seorang Ratu.

"Hm, bisakah kami meminjam sebuah kamar? Baekhyun harus menyusui putra kami." Youngguk yang sebenarnya agak bingung hanya bisa mengangguk dan meminta seorang kepala pelayan untuk mengantar sepasang Raja-Ratu itu.

"Apa Paduka Raja juga ikut?" Tanya Youngguk ketika Chanyeol ikut berdiri.

"Ya, Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri tanpa bantuanku." Seketika wajah dua sosok itu terkejut.

"Ah, tak apa Paduka. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Tidak, aku rasa kau tak akan bisa menahannya lagi! Aku akan membantu disisi_"

Baekhyun yang membekap mulut Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya lagi-lagi membuat dua sosok di depan mereka terkejut melihat tindakan yang tidak biasa dilakukan oleh seorang Ratu pada Rajanya.

Joohyun menatap kearah piringnya ketika dua orang itu meninggalkan meja makan dengan tangan saling bertautan. Youngguk yang tersenyum melihat bagaimana Baekhyun nampak merengek manja karena sesuatu yang nyaris diucapkan oleh Sang Raja, melirik kearah istrinya yang nampak terdiam.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja, Ratuku? Aku rasa Paduka Chanyeol telah melupakan apapun diantara kalian, jadi jangan melakukan hal konyol seperti tadi." Joohyun tersentak, dan melirik kearah tangannya yang diremas erat oleh sang suami.

"Dia telah bahagia, memiliki Ratu yang imut dan anak yang tampan." Seketika wanita itu menoleh tajam pada suaminya, lalu tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan terluka. Youngguk yang mengerti segera memeluk Ratunya dan mengelus pundak itu pelan.

"Jangan bersedih, kita juga akan mendapatkan keturunan segera. Jangan khawatir!" diluar dugaan, wanita itu mendengus lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Kapan? Kapan?" ucapnya sarkas. Youngguk terkesiap melihat raut wajah istrinya, lalu membiarkan wanita itu bangkit dan meninggalkan meja makan mereka.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat bagaimana Baekhyun mengomeli putra kecil mereka yang selalu haus sejak tadi, seolah sengaja mempermalukan dirinya –katanya-

"Kau itu, pasti sengaja kan? Menangis dan ingin susu? Membuatku tercium seperti susu berjalan." Chanyeol mengelus surai Baekhyun dan sosok mungil itu mendongak.

"Jangan memarahinya, Baekhyun-ah! Dia masih kecil." Baekhyun mendengus lalu kembali melirik bayinya yang sudah meraup putingnya dengan rakus.

"Lihat, siapa yang baru saja dibela oleh Paduka? Kau senang kan?" bayi itu bukannya merasa sedih, namun ia malah tersenyum memperlihatkan gusinya merahnya membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum dan mengecup pipi itu gemas.

"Uuh, bagaimana bisa aku marah pada makhluk imut sepertimu hah?" ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol turut senang sambil menurunkan kain di tubuh Baekhyun.

Mereka berada dalam posisi yang sedikit berbeda, Chanyeol duduk di kursi dan Baekhyun duduk dipangkuannya dengan posisi menyamping sehingga memudahkan mereka untuk mengerjakan tugas masing-masing.

Awalnya Chanyeol ingin membuat mereka berbaring, namun Baekhyun bersikeras bahwa ia tidak ingin pakaiannya kusut, sehingga Chanyeol memilih cara intim itu. Hampir belasan menit mereka habiskan dalam keterdiaman, selain hanya bunyi kecipak dan hisapan yang saling bersahutan.

Baekhyun menatap lantai sejenak dengan satu tangan menganggur mengelus pantat putranya dan meremas rambut Chanyeol bergantian jika yang lebih tua tanpa sengaja menggesekan giginya.

"Paduka?"

"Hm?" Tanya Chanyeol disela ucapannya.

"Tidakkah Ratu Joohyun terlihat begitu cantik? Apa Paduka tidak merasakan sesuatu meletup-letup ketika melihatnya?"

 **Plop**

Ketika tautan itu terlepas, Chanyeol menoleh dan mata keduanya bertemu. Chanyeol dapat merasakan sorot mata Baekhyun menuntut akan sebuah jawaban, meski nyatanya Chanyeol sama sekali tak ingin membahas hal itu.

"Tidak ada perasaan apapun lagi disini."

"Sungguh?" Baekhyun mencoba menyakinkan dan itu malah membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas dengan ekspresi penasaran Baekhyun, ia mengecup bibir itu sekali dan mengangguk.

"Aku bersumpah. Tidak ada perasaan seperti itu lagi disini, hanya sebuah perasaan terkhianati yang coba aku tahan untuk tak keluar. Sebuah rasa benci yang membuatku seolah kembali pada masa-masa kelam itu, tapi….aku bersyukur memilikimu disampingku, kau mampu meredam semua amarahku." Baekhyun tersenyum, ia menatap bibir penuh Chanyeol lalu membawa keduanya dalam sebuah ciuman hangat.

Namun sayangnya tak hanya tiga sosok itu yang ada disana, karena ada sosok lain yang berdiri di depan pintu, mengintip melalui celah pintu yang terbuka dengan tangan terkepal. Dia Joohyun, menatap dengan rasa tidak suka pada tiga sosok bahagia di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Ketika yang lebih tua bangkit lebih dulu untuk meninggalkan ruangan, Joohyun segera bersembunyi di balik pilar dan mengambil kesempatan itu untuk masuk dan mendapati sosok mungil sedang membaringkan putranya diatas kasur.

"Oh, kenapa Paduka kemba_" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti, ia segera mengancingkan pakaiannya dan tersenyum ramah kearah Joohyun. Wanita itu melangkah anggun dengan kaki jenjangnya.

"Ratu Joohyun, apa yang Ratu lakukan disini?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung. Joohyun tersenyum ramah, lalu mengambil duduk disisi ranjang sambil menatap Chanhyun.

"Bayi yang tampan." Baekhyun melirik bayinya dan mengangguk setuju.

"Ya, dia begitu mirip dengan Paduka Raja." Joohyun terkekeh sinis, lalu matanya beralih pada Baekhyun.

"Maafkan ucapanku tadi, aku tak tahu jika kau sungguh laki-laki, aku hanya ingin bertanya, dan maaf atas topik tak mengenakan tadi. Yah…aku hanya penasaran." Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti dan kembali tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa Ratu Joohyun."

"Dan aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa kau mengandung dan melahirkan?" Baekhyun kembali tersenyum tidak memiliki kecurigaan sedikit pun akan nada bicara yang Joohyun sampaikan.

"Aku pun sama, tapi ini bermula oleh sebuah ramalan. Yah, bisa dibilang ini keajaiban." Kembali kekehan sinis itu terdengar .

"Jadi bayi ini terlahir karena sebuah keajaiban? Aku pikir Paduka Raja sungguh terkena kutukan. Kau tahu kan dua tahun hidup bersamanya, melakukan banyak hal tak juga membuatku hamil." Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, mulai tidak nyaman dengan apa yang wanita di depannya ucapkan mengenai Raja-nya.

"Tidak, Paduka tidak terkena kutukan, Ratu Joohyun salah besar."

"Ya, mungkin kau benar. Mungkin akulah kutukannya. Nyatanya setelah menikah dengan Raja Youngguk tak juga membuatku hamil dan ini membuatku muak." Baekhyun mengernyit melihat wanita itu mengeluarkan sedikit emosi dalam ucapannya.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku_aaakkh!" Baekhyun meringis ketika ia yang akan mengambil bayinya mendapat cengkraman kuat di tangannya.

"Oh maaf, apa aku menyakitimu? Maaf Ratu Baekhyun, aku hanya ingin memastikan cincin pernikahan di jarimu." Baekhyun mengernyit dan melirik jarinya yang kosong lalu melirik jemari sang Ratu yang berisi sebuah cincin pertama berwarna biru menyala yang indah.

"Cincin pernikahan? Seperti itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk milik Joohyun. Joohyun mengangguk sambil mengangkat jarinya bangga.

"Oh, jangan bilang kau belum dinikahi oleh Paduka Chanyeol? Lalu apa kedudukan Ratu ini hanya omong kosong? Hanya sebuah tipuan untuk bocah sepertimu?" Baekhyun tersentak, dahinya mengernyit semakin dalam. Ia melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan merasa gusar seorang diri.

Ratu Joohyun benar, bahwa dirinya tidak pernah melangsungkan sebuah pernikahan dengan Sang Raja, bahwa dirinya hanya langsung diangkat menjadi Ratu tanpa upacara pernikahan.

"Ratu hanyalah kedudukan di masyarakat, Paduka mengakuimu sebagai Ratunya memang, tapi dia tidak menikahimu, itu berarti kau tidak diakui apapun oleh Paduka di hadapan Tuhan." Baekhyun menatap wanita di depannya lagi, mencoba mencari tahu kebohongan yang terselip dibalik wajah cantik itu, namun nyatanya kepolosan Baekhyun tak mampu menembus dinding kelicikan yang lebih tua.

"Tapi Paduka mencintaiku! Paduka bilang sendiri!" pekik Baekhyun membuat wanita itu tertawa dengan suaranya yang nyaring.

"Dia pun mengatakan itu padaku, dia bisa mengatakan itu pada siapapun. Ah, aku jadi berpikir apa mungkin Paduka mengangkatmu sebagai Ratu sebagai balas budi karena kau bisa melahirkan keturunan untuknya?" Mata Baekhyun memanas dan bulir-bulir kristal itu memenuhi kelopak matanya.

Bibirnya bergetar dan air mata itu terjatuh melewati pipinya, namun Baekhyun menghapusnya dengan cepat. Joohyun menyeringai melihat bocah dihadapannya yang begitu mudahnya ia taklukan, tak menyangka bahwa lelaki kecil itu begitu cengeng.

"Biar aku beritahu, dulu aku pernah berada diposisimu. Aku dipuja, aku diagung-agungkan, tapi setelah itu aku dibuang. Itu akan terjadi juga padamu, para pria hanya mencari kepuasan semata."

Joohyun kembali menyeringai ketika melihat wajah terluka Baekhyun, wanita itu mendekat meletakkan jemari lentiknya pada pipi basah Baekhyun.

"Hidup itu tak sesederhana yang kau bayangkan, Ratu-ku. Hidup itu rumit, dan ketika kau tak mampu mengikuti alurnya, kau akan tersisihkan, terasingkan dan terbuang."

"Itu…itu tidak mungkin. Paduka…Paduka mencintaiku…" isakan Baekhyun terdengar, namun ia berusaha tegar. Ia terduduk diatas ranjang dan memperbaiki letak pakaian Chanhyun sambil tersenyum penuh air mata menatap sosok bayi yang ikut menatap kearahnya dengan mata berkedip.

"Paduka bilang aku istimewa untuknya, Paduka bilang aku satu-satunya yang bisa mengisi hatinya, Paduka bilang dia hanya mencintaiku…" ucapnya sambil terus mengelus bagian kusut di pakaian Chanhyun.

"Paduka bilang dia ingin aku selalu berada disisinya, Paduka bilang dia hanya menginginkanku dan Chanhyun dalam hidupnya…Paduka bilang_"

"Aarrrggh! Kau hanya bocah bodoh yang mudah ditipu. Ratu? Tch! Ratu di Northwest hanyalah aku seorang, meski aku tidak lagi menjadi Ratu disana, tapi aku yakin aku masih hidup dibenak para rakyat, aku tidak tergantikan." Baekhyun mengusap air matanya yang terus terjatuh, sama seperti ketika ia berusia lima tahun dan dimarahi ibunya karena ketahuan merusak gaun-gaun ulangtahun kakak-kakak perempuannya.

"Aku berani bertaruh bahwa Paduka masih mencintaiku, dia tidak bisa melupakanku dan kenangan kami. Apalagi oleh bocah sepertimu yang bagiku tak lebih seperti jalang. "

Dan kembali cairan bening itu terjatuh melewati pipinya, bersamaan dengan setiap untaian kata-kata menyakitkan itu yang menusuk hingga ke dalam jantungnya yang terdalam.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" kedua orang di dalam ruangan itu tercekat mendengar suara berat yang tiba-tiba muncul seiring dengan pintu yang terbuka.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin dengan ucapanmu Ratu Joohyun?" Chanyeol melangkah masuk dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, dan wajah yang terlihat begitu tenang. Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya pada baju putranya, yang basah karena air matanya, ia mengelap bagian itu agar segera mengering mengalihkan rasa sakit hatinya atas ucapan tak berlandaskan wanita itu.

"Kau benar aku tak bisa melupakanmu." Joohyun yang awalnya terkejut mulai tersenyum menang, sejenak melirik Baekhyun yang juga menegang dalam kepura-puraannya menyibukkan diri pada putra kecilnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan seorang pengkhianat sepertimu?" senyum wanita itu hilang terganti oleh wajah terkejut lagi. Chanyeol menyeringai dan sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang masih memungginya dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Paduka…ini tidak seperti yang Paduka pikirkan, Paduka telah salah_"

"Aku mendengar semuanya. Aku hanya menunggu sejauh mana mulut berpendidikanmu menjatuhkan Ratuku." Joohyun kembali tersentak , ia tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol semarah ini.

"A…aku…"

"Aku tak masalah kau menghinaku, menjejaliku dengan ucapan-ucapan kotormu selama bertahun-tahun karena aku tak kunjung memberimu keturunan, tapi tidak untuk Baekhyun. Tak ada seorang pun yang boleh menyakitinya, menghinanya dengan mulut kotormu. Yang jalang disini adalah kau! Yang memilih pria lain daripada suaminya disini adalah kau! Yang murahan disini adalah kau, dirimu. "Yang Mulia" Joohyun." Wanita itu menegang. Meski Chanyeol tak membentak atau memekik, namun nada bicara yang tenang dengan ratusan duri di balik kata-katanya membuat hati Joohyun seperti ditikam.

"Pa..Paduka…" Suara Joohyun tercekat, ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-katanya lagi. Kakinya seolah melemas, tak pernah sekalipun ada yang menghinanya seperti itu. Chanyeol tak lagi memperdulikan wanita yang tengah terkena syok itu, ia berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan memegang pundak gemetar itu.

"Ayo kita pulang Baekhyun-ah, tempat ini hanya hunian para iblis!"

 **PRANG**  
Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh mendapati Joohyun menampik seluruh peralatan diatas meja dengan wajah terluka.

"Kau memberikan kutukan itu padaku, kau membuatku ikut terkena sialmu. Awalnya aku tak masalah, tapi melihatmu yang bahagia kini membuatku terlihat hina. Kenapa hanya aku yang tetap mendapat hukuman ini? Kenapa aku tak kunjung mendapat keturunan?"

"Joohyun!" Youngguk yang baru saja berlari masuk bersama Jongin dan Sehun serta beberapa pengawal terkejut melihat keadaan ruangan yang berantakan. Pecahan kaca berserakan dan Sang Ratu yang terkenal anggun dan tenang terlihat begitu mengerikan di tengah ruangan.

"Diam!" wanita itu membentak. Jongin dan Sehun mengernyit lalu melirik kearah Chanyeol yang berusaha membujuk Baekhyun untuk bangkit dan membisikan kata-kata penenang.

"Ini tak adil! Ini tak adil. Seharusnya bayi itu menjadi milikku, aku wanita! seharusnya aku yang mengandung, bukan lelaki menjijikan seperti dia…" bola mata Joohyun bergerak gusar, ia melihat sekeliling dan sebuah gunting yang tergeletak ia ambil dari meja disampingnya.

"Dia harus merasakan kesakitanku!" Ucapnya sambil mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Sehun mengeluarkan pedangnya, namun Chanyeol menariknya lebih dulu dan menggunakannya untuk menangkis gunting di tangan Joohyun membuat dentingan benda jatuh terdengar dan darah mengotori tangan wanita itu.

Chanyeol berdiri menatap wanita yang kini berdiri dengan sebuah seringaian diwajahnya. Wanita itu terkekeh, lalu maniknya beralih menatap nyalang kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau pasti senang kan melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini? Kau senang kan? Pa-du-ka." Chanyeol hanya menatap wanita itu datar dengan pedang masih terhunus di depan wajah wanita itu. Melihat mantan Ratunya seperti sedang terguncang, membuat Chanyeol mengabaikannya dan memilih melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang masih syok.

"Ayo kita pulang!" suara Chanyeol begitu lembut, keluar bersamaan dengan tangannya yang mengelus pundak sempit Baekhyun.

"Sampai kapan Paduka akan berpura-pura bahwa Paduka telah melupakanku? Bukankah aku cinta pertama Paduka?" Baekhyun mendongak kearah Joohyun dan Chanyeol pun menolehkan kepalanya dengan sebuah kernyitan jijik.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri! Kau bukanlah apa-apa untukku!" suara Chanyeol terdengar dingin dan sarat akan kebencian.

"Hahahaha… ya itu bukan masalah untukku, hanya saja aku tidak bisa terima jika posisiku tergantikan oleh bocah tidak tahu diri ini." Chanyeol menggenggam pangkal pedangnya lebih erat, bersiap mengayunkan benda itu lagi.

"Joohyun, hentikan!"

"DIAM!" wanita itu lagi-lagi berteriak pada suaminya.

"Jendral Kim, Jendral Oh! Mulai sekarang hentikan seluruh pasokan bantuan yang kita berikan untuk Kerajaan Ramoneas, dan hapus mereka dari daftar Kerajaan sekutu lagi! Ingatkan aku bahwa aku tak akan pernah menginjakkan kakiku di tempat ini lagi." Semua orang terkejut, namun Jongin dan Sehun hanya mengangguk.

Youngguk merasakan kakinya melemas, tubuhnya tersimpuh diatas lantai dengan wajah putus asa, Joohyun pun sama terkejutnya, wanita itu terhuyung kebelakang dan berpegang pada sudut meja. Wajahnya terlihat begitu kalut dan cemas, matanya bergerak kekiri dan ke kanan secara acak.

"Ayo!" Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun berdiri dengan bayi mereka dalam gendongan. Ketika mereka akan melewati Joohyun, sebuah vas bunga melayang kearah Baekhyun, namun dengan sigap Chanyeol menjadi tameng untuk lelaki mungil dan bayinya. Vas bunga itu tepat mengenai belakang kepala Chanyeol, namun tak membuat sosok pria itu melemah.

 **PRANG**

Lagi suara pecahan itu terdengar, pedang Chanyeol kembali terangkat dan kini berada beberapa senti di depan wajah Joohyun.

"Aku tak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu, jika kau berani menyakitinya." Ancam Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang masih terlihat syok segera memeluk lengan Chanyeol, meminta lelaki itu untuk menurunkan pedangnya.

"Mulut ularmu terlalu kurang ajar untuk menyakiti hati sebaik dirinya. Baekhyun jauh lebih baik dari dirimu, kau tak patut membandingkan dirimu dengannya. Dia begitu berharga, sementara kau…." Chanyeol berdecih menatap wanita yang terisak itu dengan tatapan marah.

"…tak ada harganya sama sekali." Lagi Joohyun dan Baekhyun sama-sama terkejut. Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, meminta Chanyeol untuk pergi, meninggalkan tempat mengerikan itu.

Bayinya mulai menggeliat dan Baekhyun memeluk dua orang yang ia cintai itu dalam. Sehun dan Jongin melangkah maju untuk membawa Ratu mereka dan putra mahkota untuk kembali ke kereta kencana mereka, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih ingin menghabisi nyawa wanita itu.

"Aku tak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku, jika kau berani berulah lagi! Aku pastikan, pedangku sendiri yang akan menebas lehermu."

 **SLEB**  
Pedang itu menancap pada sisi meja tepat disamping Joohyun membuat semua orang yang ada disana tercekat. Chanyeol menarik pedang itu kuat-kuat.

"Camkan itu!"

Ucap Sang Raja sebelum akhirnya pergi.

Chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang akan memasuki kereta dan ia menarik sosok itu dalam sebuah pelukan, mengecup seluruh permukaan wajah Baekhyun sayang.

"Apapun yang terjadi disini, kau tak boleh mengingatnya. Kau mengerti?" Baekhyun mengangguk lemah lalu melepas pelukan mereka dan melangkah masuk.

Selama perjalanan Baekhyun hanya terdiam menatap keluar jendela sambil memangku Chanhyun yang tertidur, Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya dan Baekhyun tak memberikan respon apapun.

"Apa ada yang masih membuatmu terbebani? Maafkan aku atas ketidaknyamanan tadi."

"Tidak Paduka, itu bukan salah Paduka." Chanyeol mengecup kembali pipi Baekhyun dan kembali tak mendapat respon apapun. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol tahu apa yang menjadi beban di benak si kecil.

"Aku akan membuat sebuah upacara pernikahan untuk kita." Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah terkejut dan mendapati Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Tapi kemudian sosok itu berbalik.

"Kenapa baru sekarang?" Chanyeol terdiam.

"Aku pikir tanpa bersumpah di hadapan mereka pun, Tuhan telah tahu siapa yang mengisi satu-satunya hatiku." Baekhyun kembali menoleh.

"Memang bisa begitu?"

"Tentu. Tapi sebenarnya pernikahan ini telah aku rencanakan sejak lama. Hanya saja, aku ingin menunggu usiamu cukup dulu, tapi sepertinya semua berjalan lebih cepat bila bersamamu kan? Kau Ratu termuda, Ibu termuda dan sekarang kau pun akan menjadi istri termuda yang pernah ada di Negeri ini." Baekhyun membuang wajahnya, dan Chanyeol tahu bahwa si mungil telah merona.

"Jadi cincin apa yang calon istriku ini ingin kenakan?" Baekhyun menatap jemarinya yang kosong.

"Apa yang seperti Ratu Joohyun boleh?" Tanya Baekhyun takut. Chanyeol meraih jemari Baekhyun dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, itu tak pantas untuk jemarimu." Baekhyun merengut kecewa oleh ucapan Chanyeol.

"Benda itu terlalu murah untuk jari indahmu, aku akan menyuruh mereka membuatkanmu cincin dari permata terlangka yang pernah ada." Baekhyun merasakan hatinya menghangat, lalu ia menoleh kearah Chanyeol, tersenyum lembut sambil bersyukur dalam hati atas hadiah yang Tuhan berikan padanya. Park Chanyeol dan bayi mereka.

Chanyeol memutuskan kembali bersandar pada badan kereta, berulang kali mengerjapkan matanya karena apa yang ia lihat di depannya tidak begitu jelas, seluruh objek seolah bergerak acak, berputar dan membuat kepalanya semakin pening.

"Paduka?" tanya Baekhyun saat menyadari Sang Raja mengernyitkan matanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, namun Chanyeol menggeleng dengan sebuah senyuman. Baekhyun bersandar pada pundak Chanyeol dan sang pria mengelus lembut pundak yang berada dalam rengkuhannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang menyadari betapa beruntung dirinya, hingga senyuman itu memudar saat mendengar deru nafas Chanyeol yang berbalapan. Semakin lama, suara itu semakin berat. Si kecil menoleh dan menatap wajah Chanyeol yang berkeringat.

"Paduka? Paduka baik-baik sa_" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika jemarinya menyentuh sesuatu di pundak Chanyeol. Sesuatu basah dan sedikit lengket, bau besi menguar dan Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat darah segar mengotori tangannya.

"Paduka? Da…darah.." Baekhyun gemetar sambil menatap jemarinya yang telah terlumuri oleh darah, ia kembali mendongak dan mendapati Chanyeol tersenyum lemah.

"Aku…aku baik-baik…"

"PADUKA!"

"HIIIIKKK"

"OEEKK…OEEEKK.."

Teriakan Baekhyun, ringkihan kuda yang berhenti mendadak dan tangisan bayinya menggema di dalam gelapnya jalanan, sementara Sang Raja terbaring tak sadarkan diri diatas pangkuan lelakinya.

…

..

.

 **TBC**

…

..

.

Hi guyssss... Long time no see.

Adakah yang masih menunggu ff ini? wkwkwkwkwk...

Untuk yang setia menunggu dengan sabar, aku ucapin terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya.

Ada yang tanya 'kak kenapa ceritanya rumit? kan kata kakak gak bakal dibuat rumit.' untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu aku sebelumnya mau minta maaf, pas aku ketik dan mikirin alurnya aku rasa itu gak terlalu rumit, aku rasa konfliknya masih ringan karena dalam satu chapter langsung ada penyelesainnya itu kenapa ff ini masih tergolong gak rumit menurut aku, beda sama Playful Love atau Devil Beside Me yang akunya sendiri sampai bingung mau nentuin penyelesaiannya. Jadi untuk yang merasa ini terlalu rumit, aku minta maaf ya. Aku berusaha bikin ceritanya gak rumit, tapi malah jatuhnya flat, tapi percayalah kalo aku gak setega itu sama Chanbaek wkwkwkwk...

.

Oh iya, aku juga mau berterima kasih untuk doa-doa kalian, akhirnya drama skripsweet ku berakhir dengan sweet wkwkwkw... Meskipun aku belum bisa bernafas lega karena dua hari setelahnya harus ikut test studi profesi ( PSPA ). Mungkin ini jawab pertanyaan dari kalian, kenapa aku gak update-update bahkan setelah skripsweet ku selese, ya jawabannya itu, hahaha..

Untuk itu teman-teman, aku mohon doanya sekali lagi semoga aku lulus tes PSPA yang diumumin hari ini. Kalian terbaik, love you all.

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, mesti nunggu lagi, karena setelah ini masih banyak hal-hal kecil yang harus aku urus, semoga kalian bersabar lagi ya buat nunggu.

See you in the next chapter.

Inget selalu jaga kesehatan dan salam Chanbaek is real~


	10. Chapter 10

Title : King's husband part 10

Cast : Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun , Oh Sehun , Do Kyungsoo , Xi Luhan , Kim Jongin and Others.

* * *

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, berisi adegan seks, hubungan sesama jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

 **NO CO-PAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

 **Okay?**

* * *

 **There always be a place for the good person. So, don't steal people's effort** **, be honest dear..**

 **Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

 **Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Park Shita**

 **Present**

…

 **..**

 **.**

Tuan Lee mendesah lelah, tubuh rentanya hanya bisa bersandar pada daun pintu sambil menatap Sang Ratu yang hanya terdiam dan tidak mau memakan apapun yang disiapkan pelayan.

Sepanjang hari lelaki mungil itu hanya menangis dan terus menangis, bahkan terkadang menolak untuk menyusui putranya, membuat penasehat istana itu harus membujuk Sang Ratu berulang kali.

Sejak Raja mereka yang terbaring diatas ranjang dan sedang mendapatkan perawatan dari para tabib istana, Baekhyun benar-benar seperti kehilangan jiwanya. Tak hanya Baekhyun, seluruh penghuni istana merasakan duka itu, melihat Sang Raja terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Pa..Paduka…hiks..bangun…bangun…" Tangis Baekhyun lagi-lagi membuat seluruh penghuni istana merasa pilu.

"Paduka Ratu?" Tuan Lee mencoba menyentuh pundak sempit itu, namun yang lebih muda menepisnya.

"Tuan Lee? Kapan Paduka akan bangun?" Tuan Lee menunduk, seluruh usaha sedang dilaksanakan namun sejak semalam, tak ada pergerakan dari Sang Raja kecuali dadanya yang mengembang dan mengempis.

"Paduka Ratu, sebaiknya Paduka beristirahat, biar aku yang_"

"Tidak! Aku mau disini, menemani Paduka." Bentak Baekhyun.

Malam ini adalah malam kedua tersuram yang pernah Baekhyun lewati. Ia hanya menatap wajah tertidur itu dengan raut wajah sedih. Ia menginginkan Raja-nya membuka mata dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Paduka? Apa Paduka tidak sayang lagi padaku?" bisik Baekhyun dengan air mata mengaliri pipinya. Tubuh mungilnya terselip diantara lengan Chanyeol, dimana yang lebih kecil memeluk tubuh itu begitu erat.

"Jika Paduka masih sayang, bangunlah. Aku dan Chanhyunie, merindukan Paduka." Ucapnya lagi dan mulai memejamkan mata lelahnya.

Pagi harinya, ketika membuka mata Baekhyun kembali mendesah kecewa, Sang Raja tak kunjung membuka mata. Baekhyun lagi-lagi terisak, menangis sambil memukul pelan dada Sang Raja.

Ia bangkit dan berlari ke kamar mandi, menangis keras atas hal yang ia alami. Para pelayan dan Tabib Shin yang baru saja memasuki kamar, hanya bisa mendesah iba mendengar tangisan memilukan Ratu mereka.

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membersihkan diri, ia hanya menemukan kerumunan orang yang melingkari tempat tidurnya dengan Sang Raja. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu berjalan keluar dengan kekesalan dan kesedihan yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Ia berlari di koridor istana sambil mengusap air matanya. Menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang menimpa Rajanya. Ketika langkahnya terhenti di halaman istana, ia mendekati sebuah pohon besar, lalu memutuskan untuk memanjat batang pohon itu.

Ia mengambil duduk disana, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam. Menemukan tempat baru untuk melarikan diri. Ia menangis, menyalahkan dirinya berkali-kali hingga ia merasa puas, memukul dan menyakiti dirinya atas semua yang terjadi.

Seandainya ia memilih pulang sejak awal, maka hal mengerikan itu tak akan menimpa Chanyeol, seandainya ia tak ikut ke jamuan makan malam itu, maka Chanyeol tak akan berbaring diatas ranjang seperti sekarang.

Baekhyun semakin menyembunyikan tubuhnya ketika mendengar beberapa pelayan dan bahkan Jongin yang mencari keberadaannya, ia sedang tak ingin diganggu, ia sedang tak ingin melihat siapapun selain Chanyeolnya.

"Demi Tuhan, Chanhyunie menangis sejak tadi." Suara Jongin yang frustasi tak membuat Baekhyun memutuskan untuk turun, ia tetap bertahan di tempatnya.

"Dimana kau bocah? Jangan menyiksa Chanhyun-ku dengan sikap kekanakanmu, wahai Ratuku!" ucapan sarkas Jongin tak juga membuat Baekhyun bergerak dari tempatnya, hingga langit mulai senja dan beberapa pelayan mulai kelelahan.

Tangisan Chanhyun tak lagi terdengar dan Baekhyun yakin para pelayan telah menemukan cara yang tepat untuk mendiamkan putranya. Ia kembali menangis, mengabaikan rasa lapar dan lelahnya karena terus berada diatas pohon selama berjam-jam.

"Paduka Ratu? Apa kau tak ingin melihat Paduka Raja? Paduka telah siuman." Wajah Baekhyun terangkat, senyumnya mengembang, namun ketika ia hendak turun gerakannya terhenti.

"Kebohonganmu hanya akan membuatnya semakin menghilang." Ucapan Sehun membuat kekecewaan untuknya. Dibawah sana, dua Jendral yang kebingungan itu sedang menyusun rencana untuk membuat Baekhyun keluar, namun Baekhyun tak akan turun sebelum ia menginginkannya. Kembali wajahnya ia bawa merunduk dan bersembunyi dibalik lipatan kakinya.

"RATU! Paduka telah siuman." Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya ketika dalam kegelapan Jongin berlari dengan wajah senang, namun Baekhyun tak ingin mudah percaya. Jadi ia kembali menyimpan wajahnya dalam lekuk kakinya.

Suara jangkrik terdengar, bahkan bersahutan dengan suara burung hantu. Baekhyun masih disana, dengan mata yang mulai memberat, tapi keegoisannya tak membuatnya berniat untuk turun.

"Baekhyun?" kali ini Baekhyun mendongak, mencari asal suara yang terdengar dibawah sana. Matanya menyipit mencoba mengamati sosok yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu lentera. Empat sosok terlihat dan satu sosok yang dipapah di depan, membuat Baekhyun memekik.

Kali ini senyumannya mengembang, ia menegakan tubuhnya.

"Paduka?" panggilnya dan membuat seluruh orang mencari keberadaannya. Cahaya lentera yang dijinjing tinggi oleh Jongin membuat tubuh Baekhyun yang tertutup rindangnya daun pohon terlihat.

"Baekhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara seraknya. Jongin berdecih kesal ketika tak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Baekhyun berada diatas pohon yang selalu ia curigai.

"Paduka!" Baekhyun memanjat turun dan segera berlari kencang kearah Chanyeol, sedikit melompat hingga Chanyeol terhuyung dan terjatuh diatas tanah. Baekhyun memeluk tubuh itu erat, mengecup wajah Chanyeol berulang kali sambil menangis.

"Aku…hiks..aku pikir…aku tak akan melihat Paduka…hiks.." Chanyeol membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk erat oleh Baekhyun dan ia bahagia karena sosok itu begitu menginginkan keberadaannya.

Ketika ia siuman dan tidak menemukan Baekhyun disampingnya membuat ia mendesah kecewa, dan ketika begitu banyak laporan tentang Baekhyun yang bersikap cengeng dan juga Sang Ratu yang menghilang membuat Chanyeol begitu cemas dan memutuskan untuk memaksakan bangkit dan mencari sosok mungil itu.

"Aku akan selalu disampingmu Baekhyun, jangan cemas!"

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, Paduka, jangan!"

"Ya, sayang. Ya." Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun sayang dan tersenyum lebar.

…

..

.

Terhitung seminggu sejak Chanyeol sadarkan diri dari koma singkatnya, terhitung telah seminggu pula sosok itu terbaring diatas ranjangnya. Tabib Shin menyarankan Raja tampan tersebut untuk beristirahat lebih lama dan meninggalkan pekerjaan beratnya demi kesembuhan yang cepat.

Chanyeol sedang bersandar dikepala ranjangnya ketika Chanhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Mata Sang Raja teralihkan dari buku yang sedang ia baca pada sosok putih montok itu.

Bibirnya mengulas senyum, melihat bagaimana menggemaskan rupa bayinya, dengan pipi tembam dan bibir yang bergerak seperti menyedot puting. Perlahan, ia mengelus pipi Chanhyun, bergerak sedikit membaringkan tubuhnya dan terus menarikan jemarinya diatas wajah putranya.

"Sampai sekarang, aku masih tak menyangka bahwa kau sungguh terlahir dari benihku." Bisiknya sambil masih mengagumi ketampanan putra mahkota-nya.

Di lain tempat, Baekhyun sedang berenang dengan senang di danau kesayangannya, namun kali ini ia tak sendiri, ada sosok cantik lain yang juga berenang bebas disebelahnya.

"Aku tak menyangka, berenang di tempat terbuka seperti ini sungguh menyenangkan." Ucap Luhan sambil menggerakan kakinya dan sesekali menyipratkannya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Banyak hal menyenangkan di dunia ini, jika kau mau berbaur bersama alam."

"Ya, aku ingin. Sayangnya, penghuni istana bukan salah satu yang dekat dengan alam. Bagi kami para bangsawan, alam dan kebebasan adalah hal yang melanggar tata krama." Baekhyun tersenyum pelan sambil menyemburkan air dari bibirnya, membuat Luhan menyiram sosok itu dengan keras.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalian bisa tumbuh di dalam istana ini. Yak, pangeran! Ayo kita berlomba untuk sampai ke sana!" tunjuk Baekhyun pada suatu titik di dekat pohon diseberang tempat mereka berada.

"Kau tahu aku tak pandai berenang, Byun."

"Menyerah?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun sengit, dagu runcingnya ia naikan sambil mencibir kearah Sang Ratu.

"Kalian berdua? Sampai kapan kalian akan merendam diri di dalam sana? Aku memiliki tugas yang jauh lebih penting daripada ini."ucap Jongin kesal dari sisi dermaga. Dua sosok cantik itu mencibir, sambil menyiram-nyiramkan air kea rah Sang Jendral membuat yang lebih tua berdecak sambil segera menghindar.

"Kalau begitu kemari! Ikut bermain bersama kami!"

"Tidak terima kasih, Ratu-ku." Ucap Jongin dengan nada sindiran sebelum akhirnya kembali menuju ke tempatnya yang semula, dibawah pohon rindang di pinggir danau.

Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah berdiri dalam satu garis linier yang mereka buat, sementara Jongin yang sedang mengasah pedangnya hanya sesekali melirik tanpa beban.

"Satu! Dua! Tiga! Mulai!" Baekhyun segera menyelam ketika aba-aba ia ucapkan, sementara Luhan yang memang tidak bisa berenang hanya mencoba mendorong-dorong kakinya di dalam air seperti seekor anjing yang berenang.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil sesekali menoleh kebelakang meski pandangannya terhalang oleh air danau. Sementara Luhan yang tidak mau kalah, terus menggerakan kaki dan tangannya untuk mendorong. Awalnya semua berjalan lancar, hingga tiba-tiba Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhnya.

"Akh!" Luhan merasakan kakinya tak bisa digerakan, kram menjalari kedua kakinya dan keseimbangannya hilang di dalam air. Ia mencoba berteriak namun, tubuhnya sudah tenggelam lebih dulu.

Baekhyun yang telah mencapai garis akhir memekik senang, ia berteriak kencang sambil memukul air, namun keningnya mengernyit ketika tak menemukan sosok Luhan disekitarnya.

"Pangeran? Yak! Luhan! Jangan bercanda!"

Jongin yang masih berfokus pada pedangnya, kembali melirik kearah danau dan hanya menemukan Baekhyun yang muncul dan tenggelam di dalam air tak menaruh curiga sama sekali, pada kebingungan yang sedang Baekhyun alami.

Sehun datang, menepuk pundak Jongin dan sang sahabat hanya mengedikan kepalanya.

"Dimana duo merepotkan itu?" tanya Sehun. Jongin tak menjawab, hanya menunjuk menggunakan dagunya. Mata Sehun beralih menyapu seluruh danau dan hanya mendapati Baekhyun yang berenang seorang diri dengan wajah cemas.

Kening Sehun mengernyit dalam, matanya memicing hingga ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia segera berlari menuju dermaga, membuat Jongin seketika terkejut.

Belum sempat Jongin bertanya, Sehun telah melepas beberapa atributnya lalu segera menceburkan diri ke dalam danau. Sementara, Baekhyun nampak kelelahan setelah berulang kali menyelam ke dalam danau.

…

..

.

Chanyeol sedang tertidur sambil memeluk putranya, ketika mendengar suara isakan yang sayub-sayub terdengar. Ia membuka matanya, menoleh pada bayinya dan ternyata suara itu bukan berasal dari si kecil.

Ia mengangkat tubuhnya, mencoba melihat seisi ruangan dan menemukan suara itu berasal dari dalam kamar mandi mereka. Perlahan, Chanyeol bangkit dan menuruni ranjang.

Keningnya mengernyit ketika mendapati pakaian basah yang tergeletak di lantai dengan air yang merembes dan banyak lumpur yang menempel disana.

"Baekhyun?" panggilnya namun hanya isakan yang terdengar.

Ketika akan membuka pintu, sosok mungil telah lebih dulu muncul dengan rambut basah berantakan, wajah memerah dan pundak yang bergetar. Tangan si lelaki mungil masih mencoba mengancingkan kemejanya, namun wajahnya terlihat begitu sedih.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol terkejut. Baekhyun masih terisak bahkan sesekali tersedak air liurnya.

"Lu…Lu….hiks…han…teng…ge…hiks…teng…ge…"

"Bicara yang benar, Baekhyun-ah!"

"Ma-maafkan ...ma-maafkan hiks... aku, Paduka." Baekhyun segera memeluk tubuh tinggi itu dan makin terisak. Chanyeol mengelus pundak Baekhyun, mencoba membawa tubuh itu keatas ranjang mereka, namun kaki Baekhyun masih setia menapak dan ia tetap terisak.

Lengan kokoh itu mengangkat tubuh yang lebih kecil, menggendongnya seperti anak kecil yang tertidur dalam pelukan sang ayah. Baekhyun menguatkan pelukannya, dan masih tetap terisak, hingga ia merasakan kelembutan kasur yang ia duduki.

"Cerikan dengan pelan, sayang!"

"Luhan…hiks…Lu…han…teng…ge..hiks…lam." Mata Chanyeol membulat, tidak menyangka dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Ma…maafkan aku…hiks..Pa...Paduka…ini…sa..sa..hiks..lahku." Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia hanya memeluk tubuh itu erat untuk menenangkan tangis lelakinya.

…

..

.

Otot diwajah Sehun tercetak jelas, tubuhnya berdiri kaku di dekat ranjang sementara matanya bergulir mengikuti gerakan tabib Shin. Di atas ranjang, tubuh Luhan memucat, helaian rambutnya basah dan terlihat berantakan.

"Hei, dia akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Jongin mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya dengan menepuk pundak tegap itu, namun Sehun menepisnya pelan membuat Jongin menunduk penuh penyesalan.

Jongin merasa menyesal karena telah lalai akan tugasnya untuk menjaga Luhan dan Baekhyun, hingga membuat salah satu diantaranya terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Seharusnya aku lebih memperhatikan mereka." ucap Jongin pelan dengan penuh rasa penyesalan, namun Sehun nampak enggan untuk merespon.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" suara Chanyeol diambang pintu mengalihkan seluruh perhatian orang-orang di dalam kamar Sehun. Seluruh tubuh membungkuk memberi hormat, dan beberapa pelayan menghampiri Sang Raja untuk memintanya duduk.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan dan memilih berjalan mendekati ranjang, matanya terlihat penuh kesedihan melihat tubuh Luhan yang memucat dan kaku.

"Tabib Shin, lakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya." Ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan. Sehun masih menatap penuh arti kearah Luhan, dalam hati berdoa untuk keselamatan sosok itu.

"Paduka, ini salahku yang telah lalai. Hukum aku dengan pantas, Paduka!" Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya ketika Jongin berucap, menatap wajah penuh penyesalan itu dengan kening mengernyit, lalu melirik Sehun yang seolah tak peduli dengan raut wajah Jongin.

"Bukan masalah, Jendral Kim. Ini tidak_" ucapan Chanyeol terpotong ketika Sehun memilih beranjak dari tempatnya tanpa sepatah kata pun, berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tanpa suara.

Sehun yang hendak meninggalkan ruangan menghentikan langkahnya ketika berpapasan dengan sosok mungil bermata basah. Tidak seperti yang lainnya yang segera memberi hormat, Sehun hanya menatap sosok itu datar.

"Jen…Jendral Oh…ma…maafkan…" lagi-lagi Sehun memotong ucapan orang lain, ia tak memperdulikan Baekhyun yang langsung terisak mendapat sikap tak acuh dari Sang Jendral, yang langsung meninggalkan ruangannya.

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya, lalu berjalan ke arah Luhan yang terbaring. Chanyeol mengelus pundak itu pelan, meminta yang lebih muda untuk tenang.

"Lu…Luhan..ma…maafkan aku…" Lagi Baekhyun terisak, bahkan Ratu muda itu sampai berlutut dan memegang erat tangan yang tertidur.

…

..

.

Jongin berdiri di sisi koridor istana, matanya menatap kearah sosok yang tengah berlatih pedang di halaman belakang istana. Rasa penyesalan itu muncul lagi, melihat Sehun yang melampiaskan kemarahannya pada sasaran pedang yang tak bersalah.

"Biarkan dia sendiri." Suara Chanyeol menyapa indera pendengaran Jongin, membuat yang lebih muda membungkuk pelan.

"Aku merasa menyesal."

"Tidak sepenuhnya salahmu, Baekhyun pun terlihat sama bersalahnya denganmu padahal tidak sepenuhnya ini salah kalian."

"Seharusnya aku lebih teliti menjaga mereka, aku ceroboh, Paduka." Chanyeol menoleh dan menepuk pundak Jongin pelan.

"Anggap ini sebagai takdir, Jongin." Dan Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum kedua pasang mata itu kembali menatap kearah sosok Sehun yang terlihat begitu bernafsu menyerang sasarannya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun menatap kearah Luhan yang terbaring, sesekali mengelus tangan putih lentik itu dengan pelan. Air matanya tak henti-hentinya keluar, menangisi sosok Luhan yang tanpa ia sadari telah membuatnya nyaman.

Meski Luhan itu sangat tajam dalam bicara, selalu membuatnya menangis dan tidak pernah sekalipun menganggapnya sebagai pendamping Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun tahu bahwa Luhan begitu menyayanginya.

"Luhan…bangunlah…" rengek Baekhyun sambil meletakan kepala lelahnya di sisi ranjang.

Tak lama, sebuah pergerakan terjadi. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan kelopak matanya membesar melihat mata Luhan bergerak-gerak.

"Pelayan! Panggilkan tabib Shin!" teriak Baekhyun dan seorang pelayan segera melenggang pergi.

…

..

.

Sehun terengah-engah ditengah lapangan, nafasnya memburu dengan keringat membasahi wajahnya, mengalir menuruni kening putihnya.

Setiap tebasan yang ia berikan pada gumpalan jerami menyerupai manusia itu mengingatkannya akan sosok Luhan yang terbaring tak berdaya diatas ranjangnya. Sehun marah, bukan marah pada siapapun yang menyebabkan kondisi Luhan seperti itu, namun ia marah pada dirinya sendiri, karena tak sekalipun bisa menjaga Luhan, kekasihnya.

" _Berhenti menambahkan poinku, Jendral sinting!" Luhan berucap ketika Sehun mengeluarkan pena dan menuliskan angka di buku kecilnya._

" _Yak! Kau tak dengar? Lagipula siapa yang peduli, jika aku tak bisa masuk kesana, aku akan menerobos menggunakan pasukan perangku." Ucap yang lebih kecil lagi, sambil melenggang pergi. Namun , Sehun menarik tangan itu kuat membuat tubuh yang lebih kecil terbalik, tubuh mereka berdempetan dengan mata saling mengunci satu sama lain._

" _Coba saja!"_

" _Kau_"_

" _Luhan? Sampai kapan?" kening Luhan menyernyit dalam._

" _Sam..sampai kapan apanya?"_

" _Sampai kapan kau akan memungkiri semua ini?"_

" _Me…memungkiri apa?"_

" _Jika, kau menyukaiku." Mata Luhan melebar dan ia segera mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh._

" _Jangan besar kepala, aku_" lagi, Sehun mengunci tubuh mungil itu._

" _Sehun, kau_" bibir itu pun terkunci oleh bibir yang lain. Luhan tak mendorong lagi, namun kali ini ia menarik tengkuk yang lebih tinggi, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Beberapa menit, hingga akhirnya tautan itu terlepas._

" _Itu jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu." Ucap Luhan sambil mencoba menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun._

" _Jawaban apa itu?" Sehun menyeringai sambil menatap tubuh Luhan yang bergerak menjauh._

" _Ya."_

" _Ya untuk apa?"_

" _Ya, aku akan menjadi kekasihmu." Ucap Luhan sambil berbalik dan menatap kearah Sehun, Sehun kembali menyeringai._

" _Tapi aku tak pernah memintamu menjadi kekasihku." Wajah Luhan memerah, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat sambil mengumpat kearah Sehun._

" _Jendral sialan! Mata saja sana!" ucapnya sebelum akhirnya berlari meninggalkan Sang Jendral yang masih terdiam dengan wajah penuh kemenangan._

"Sehun-ah! Luhan sudah sadar." Gerakan pedang itu terhenti, ia segera berbalik untuk mendapati Jongin yang berteriak dari pinggir lapangan.

Tanpa aba-aba, tubuh tinggi itu melesat meninggalkan lapangan dan berlari mendahului Jongin yang memekik kesal karena pedang yang dibawa oleh Sehun nyaris mengenai tubuhnya.

Ketika memasuki ruangan, ia mendengar suara cekikikan dari Sang Ratu dan begitu orang-orang menyingkir ia menemukan Luhan yang telah terduduk diatas ranjangnya, tersenyum dengan wajah pucatnya.

Semua orang membulatkan mata mereka, melihat Sehun yang berlari kencang dan langsung menyergap tubuh mungil itu. Luhan pun sama, ia terdiam bagai patung ketika tubuhnya telah dipeluk erat.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini lagi!" ancam Sehun yang lagi-lagi membuat seluruh ruangan menjadi terkejut.

"A..a..apa-apaan kau ini." Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun, sedikit malu melihat reaksi orang-orang disekitarnya, terutama Chanyeol yang mengulum senyumnya.

"Jika kau melakukannya lagi, aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku." Lagi Sehun memeluk Luhan erat dan mengancam sosok itu. Luhan melirik seluruh orang dan ia benar-benar merasa malu.

Untuk itu ia kembali mendorong tubuh Sehun cukup keras, dan segera bangkit untuk menarik tangan Chanyeol hingga Raja itu terjatuh diatas ranjang dan Luhan segera memeluknya.

"Ketika aku tertidur tadi, aku berharap ketika aku bangun, Chanyeol-lah yang memelukku bukan Jendral dingin sepertimu." Ucap Luhan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mencoba bangkit, melihat bagaimana wajah cemburu Baekhyun, namun Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil berbisik pelan.

"Aku mohon Chanyeol, selamatkan aku dari situasi aneh ini. Aku bisa mati karena tatapan mereka." Ucap Luhan. Chanyeol terdiam sambil menahan senyumannya.

"Kau berhutang sebuah cerita."

"Aku berjanji akan menceritakan semuanya, setelah ini. Aku mohon." Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, sementara Luhan masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sang Raja.

Baekhyun mengerutkan bibirnya, ia mendekati Chanyeol dan menarik tangan panjang itu.

"Paduka~" rengeknya lagi dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bangkit, meski Luhan masih menahan lehernya. Chanyeol sungguh merasa kesulitan untuk bergerak, satu tangannya ditarik Baekhyun dan lehernya masih di lingkari oleh tangan Luhan.

"Baiklah, mari kita biarkan Pangeran Luhan beristirahat! Dan Jendral Oh, sebaiknya kau juga." Sehun menatap Chanyeol sejenak, lalu beralih kearah Luhan dengan wajah penuh kekesalan.

"Oh aku lupa, bukankah ini kamarmu? Luhan, apa kau mau pindah? Aku akan menyiapkan sebuah kamar untuk_"

"Aku ingin tidur dikamarmu_"

"Tidak bisa!" bentak Baekhyun cepat, Luhan mencibir lalu melipat kedua tangannya.

"Jika tidak dikamar Paduka Raja, maka aku tak akan pindah." Sehun menyeringai pelan. Luhan itu terlalu berbelit-belit dan sering membuat orang salah paham, terlihat dari wajah Baekhyun yang menahan kesal, padahal sebenarnya Pangeran itu ingin tidur di kamar Sehun.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol masih menahan senyumannya, lalu melirik kearah Sehun dan memberikan satu kedutan disalah satu alisnya.

"Mereka bisa saja." Ucap Jongin ketika dirinya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan di koridor istana.

"Akhirnya minyak dan air bersatu." Ucap Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun mendongak tidak mengerti dengan ucapan dua orang dewasa disebelahnya.

"Aku sudah menaruh curiga."

"Curiga karena apa? Dan apa hubungannya minyak dan air?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang gemas, hanya menyentuh hidung Baekhyun dan menariknya pelan.

"Kau akan mengerti nanti, sekarang ayo kita beristirahat. Aku sungguh lelah."

"Baik, Paduka." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melingkarkan tangannya dilengan Chanyeol.

"Dan Jongin, jangan iri dengan kami! Seharusnya kau memikirkan tentang dirimu juga!" Jongin menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum geli.

"Aku? Aku tak mengenal hal-hal semacam itu, Paduka." Chanyeol kembali menahan senyumnya, lalu memeluk Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana kabar sahabatmu yang tinggal di desa itu? Ah, siapa namanya?"

"Kyungsoo?" Seketika tubuh Jongin menegang, membuat Chanyeol lagi-lagi terkekeh pelan.

"Ya, Kyungsoo. Bila kau bertemu dengannya, katakan bahwa seseorang menaruh hati padanya." Baekhyun mengernyit sejenak lalu memilih mengangguk.

"Paduka Raja, Paduka Ratu. Selamat malam." Ucap Jongin yang segera memberi hormat dan memilih jalur lain untuk menuju kamarnya.

"Selamat malam, Jendral Kim. Mimpi yang indah!" goda Chanyeol membuat Jongin menghentakan kakinya kesal.

…

..

.

Tiga hari setelah peristiwa menghebohkan itu, Baekhyun berniat untuk menjenguk sekaligus mengajak Luhan bermain, namun ketika sampai di depan pintu Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara pekikan Luhan dari dalam sana.

Ratu muda yang berniat ingin mengajak Luhan bermain itu mendekatkan telinganya, menguping melalui pintu kayu Sang Jendral.

"Bagaimana ini, Sehun? Itu adalah warisan dari ibuku."

"Mungkin terjatuh."

"Bagaimana bila terjatuh di danau? Huweee… itu barang yang sangat penting untukku."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tahu? Kau tahu, tapi kau bersikap biasa-biasa saja, hah? Kau tahu bahwa benda itu sangat penting untukku." Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar teriakan Luhan yang sarat akan kemarahan, namun tak mendengar lagi suara Sehun.

"Lalu siapa yang memilih bermain ke danau, jika sudah tahu bahwa dirinya tak pandai berenang? Nyawamu jauh lebih berharga, asal kau tahu." Baekhyun tercekat ditempatnya, ia kembali merasakan sebuah rasa bersalah.

"I…itu…hadiah…dari ibuku." Isakan Luhan membuat hati Baekhyun bergemuruh, ia melangkah mundur dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah. Jika saja ia tak mengajak Luhan bermain dan memaksanya untuk berenang, maka semua itu tak akan terjadi.

…

..

.

Siang harinya, ketika makan siang, tidak hanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Jongin pun merasakan aura perang yang kembali muncul antara Luhan dan Sehun. Chanyeol melirik Sehun yang nampak serius dengan makanannya, sementara Luhan yang nampak tak bersemangat.

"Luhan? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol. Luhan melirik Chanyeol sebentar, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Makanlah!" ucap Chanyeol lagi, namun Luhan hanya menatap piringnya. Baekhyun terdiam, merasa kasihan akan hubungan Luhan dan Sehun yang semalam sempat membaik dan kini malah memburuk.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan kalian berdua hah? Aku mencoba maklum, tapi ini sungguh keterlaluan. Semalam, kalian terlihat seperti pasangan sehidup semati yang tak terpisahkan namun saat ini kalian terlihat seperti dua orang musuh yang duduk dalam satu areal. Aku_"

"Aku pamit lebih dulu, maaf." Ucapan Jongin terpotong ketika Sehun memilih bangkit dan segera melenggang pergi.

TRANG

Kali ini seluruh mata menatap kearah Luhan yang membanting garpu dan sendoknya diatas piring dengan kasar.

"Lu_"

"Aku selesai." Ucap Luhan lalu segera berjalan dengan wajah angkuhnya. Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, satu tangannya memegang bagian kepalanya yang berdenyut dan Baekhyun yang melihat itu semakin merasa bersalah.

Baekhyun sedang menidurkan Chanhyun ketika matahari bergerak perlahan kearah barat. Ia melepaskan puting susunya dengan pelan, lalu merapikan pakaiannya dan bergegas berjalan keluar.

Ia memegang sebuah kantung kain di tangannya sambil berjalan mengendap-endap di koridor istana. Ia sudah memikirkan hal ini secara matang, bahwa ia akan bertanggung jawab untuk masalah yang telah ia ciptakan.

"Hup!" Baekhyun tersentak ketika berpapasan di tikungan koridor dengan Sehun. Baekhyun berusaha menormalkan perilakunya, namun Sehun hanya meliriknya sekilas dan menghiraukannya, seolah Baekhyun adalah sosok tembus pandang.

Bibir tipis itu mengelupas, sorot matanya menyiratkan akan kesedihan.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab, Jendral Oh." Bisiknya sambil menatap punggung Sehun yang menjauh.

…

..

.

Sudah hampir sejam Baekhyun berada di dalam air, menyelam dan kemudian muncul lagi ke permukaan untuk mendapatkan udara. Langit sudah berwarna kemerahan, namun tak juga membuat niat Baekhyun luntur.

Berkali-kali ia menyelam untuk menemukan liontin kalung milik Luhan, hal yang menyebabkan Luhan dan Sehun bertengkar. Baekhyun merasa itu adalah salahnya, seandainya ia tak mengajak Luhan bermain ke danau semua tak akan terjadi.

Baekhyun telah mendengar percakapan Jongin dan Chanyeol yang mengatakan bahwa Luhan dan Sehun akhirnya menjalin sebuah hubungan, meski keduanya masih mengelak. Untuk itu Baekhyun tak ingin, hubungan yang baru saja dibangun itu rusak hanya karena dirinya.

…

..

.

Chanyeol berjalan tergesa menuju kamarnya ketika mendengar tangisan sang putra yang begitu keras. Niat awalnya ingin kembali ke kamar setelah hari melelahkannya dan bermain bersama Baekhyun dan putranya harus kandas karena yang ia temukan di dalam kamarnya adalah sang putra yang menangis keras di tangan para pengasuhnya tanpa adanya sosok Baekhyun disana.

"Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Pa…Paduka..Ra…Ratu… meng…menghilang.."

"Apa?" kening Chanyeol mengernyit dalam. Ia segera melangkah ke arah Chanhyun dan memeluk tubuh putranya dengan sayang, namun tangisan itu tak juga berhenti.

"Suruh para pengawal untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun, sekarang!" perintah Chanyeol sedikit memekik membuat para pelayan yang ada disana sedikit ketakutan.

…

..

.

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuh basah kuyupnya diatas tanah dengan nafas terengah-engah. Langit sudah gelap, angin malam begitu menusuk hingga ke dalam tulang rusuknya.

"Kau pikir itu akan berhasil?" Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan Sehun berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Ia sedikit bangkit dan tersenyum bodoh kearah sosok itu.

"Jendral Oh, kau tak perlu khawatir aku akan_"

"Kau pikir kau akan menemukan benda kecil itu di tempat yang luas ini?" Tubuh Baekhyun tercekat, ia menatap Sehun nanar. Wajah Jendral itu terlihat begitu malas.

"A..Aku_"

"Seharusnya kau berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak!" ucap Sehun lagi, dan lagi-lagi itu menusuk hati Baekhyun.

"A..aku…"

"Hentikanlah! Seluruh istana kerepotan mencarimu, kembalilah! Jangan melakukan hal yang sia-sia!" Baekhyun meremas tangannya erat, ia segera bangkit sambil menghapus air matanya dengan cepat.

"Akan aku buktikan padamu, Jendral Oh!" Bentak Baekhyun. Sehun yang telah membalikan tubuhnya kembali menoleh dan hanya berdecih pelan.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang merepotkan orang lain, Paduka Ratu." Sindir Sehun. Baekhyun mengeraskan rahangnya. Ia berbalik, dan dengan cepat masuk ke dalam danau. Sehun menatap tubuh yang telah menghilang di dalam danau itu, lalu ia memutuskan untuk berbalik dan meninggalkan danau tersebut.

Baekhyun menggerakan tubuhnya di dalam air, mengedipkan matanya berulang kali di dalam air, hingga tiba-tiba kakinya terasa kram. Ia berbalik, melihat kearah kakinya, dan karena panik tubuhnya tenggelam semakin dalam.

Ia meronta, mencoba keluar dari dalam air, namun air langsung memasuki tenggorokannya. Perlahan tubuhnya semakin tenggelam ke dalam air, perlahan semuanya menjadi gelap, perlahan dadanya semakin sesak, dan perlahan oksigen di dalam paru-parunya lenyap.

Ketika antara hidup dan mati, Baekhyun melihat sebuah sosok berenang kearahnya. Ketika tangan itu mencapai tubuhnya, ketika itu kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh itu keatas permukaan, menggendongnya ketika mereka telah mencapai tepi.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!" teriak Chanyeol sambil menggetarkan tubuh pucat dan dingin itu. Para pengawal memundurkan langkah mereka untuk memberi Chanyeol ruang. Chanyeol meletakkan tubuh itu diatas tanah, menekan diafragma yang lebih muda, sambil berulang kali memberikan nafas buatan.

"Baekhyun, sadarlah! Baekhyun!" Baekhyun masih tergeletak tak berdaya membuat Chanyeol semakin panik, tak lama dua orang pengawal yang ahli dalam pertolongan pertama segera memberikan bantuan.

Chanyeol bangkit, matanya menatap tajam kearah Sehun yang berdiri di depan barisan para pengawal.

BUGH

"Chanyeol!"

Teriakan Luhan tak membuat Chanyeol berhenti untuk menyerang Sehun.

"Aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai saudaraku, Sehun. Aku selalu memaklumi sikap angkuhmu, aku membiarkan kau menjejali Baekhyun dengan ucapan-ucapan dinginmu, aku melakukannya karena aku menghargaimu. Tapi kau? Kenapa kau tega membuat sosok anak-anak sepertinya mengalami tekanan ini?" Sehun terdiam sambil memegang pipinya yang berdenyut nyeri, bahkan darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Chanyeol, hentikan!" Luhan menangis sambil memegang tangan Chanyeol, sementara Jongin membantu Sehun berdiri.

"Aku selalu bersabar, aku selalu bersabar untuk kalian semua. Berulang kali Baekhyun nyaris kehilangan nyawanya, berulang kali pula aku harus bersabar untuk itu. Kalian mengenalku sejak dulu, kalian tahu sesulit apa aku untuk jatuh cinta, tapi kini ketika aku sangat mencintainya, kalian melakukan ini padaku." Chanyeol berteriak putus asa sambil menangis.

Luhan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol, dan tubuh tinggi itu langsung berlutut membuat semua orang disana terkejut.

"Aku, aku sebagai Rajamu memohon. Berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah Baekhyun adalah orang asing. Jika kau tak bisa menghargai dirinya, setidaknya hargai aku sebagai teman kecilmu, Sehun. Aku mohon." Sehun terdiam. Ia menepis tangan Jongin dan bangkit.

"Aku tak pernah tidak menghargaimu, Paduka. Aku menerima Baekhyun sebagai Ratuku, aku hanya tak bisa menerima sikap turut campurnya. Ini masalahku dan Luhan, ini urusan kami, dia tak seharusnya ikut campur dan membuat semuanya semakin berantakan."

"Sehun!" bentak Luhan, Sehun melirik sosok Luhan tajam.

"Kau pikir kau tak bersalah disini? Sikap kekanakanmu yang membuat semua menjadi runyam, Luhan." Luhan tercekat, ia terkejut dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Jika kau tak ceroboh dan menghilangkan liontin itu, jika kau tak termakan oleh rayuan Baekhyun, jika kau bisa bersikap lebih dewasa lagi, jika kau_"

PLAK

Sehun membulatkan matanya, ia berdecih lalu mengangkatnya lagi, menatap tepat kearah mata Luhan yang kini telah berkaca-kaca.

"Kau selalu saja menyalahkan orang lain, kenapa tidak kau saja yang melihat ke dalam dirimu, apakah dengan diam dan bersikap dingin ke orang lain, mereka akan mengerti? Aku tak sepertimu, Sehun. Aku adalah orang yang mengeluhkan segala sesuatunya pada orang yang aku percaya, aku hanya merasa aku perlu untuk mendapatkan respon, tapi kau, kau malah menganggap semuanya remeh, kau selalu menyalahkan sikap kekanakanku. Jika kau tak suka dengan sifatku, maka berhenti mencintaiku!" Sehun membulatkan matanya terkejut, Luhan berlalu begitu saja melewatinya sambil berurai air mata.

"Luhan!" Panggil Jongin ketika Sehun sama sekali tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

Uhuk..uhukk..

Chanyeol menoleh dan segera berlari kearah Baekhyun yang terbatuk. Air keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol segera memeluk sosok itu dengan sayang.

"Baekhyun?"

"Paduka?" Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya dan bola matanya membulat melihat benda yang Baekhyun genggam ditangannya.

"Aku berhasil menemukannya." Ucap sosok itu sambil memperlihatkan senyumannya.

…

..

.

Esok harinya Luhan telah kembali ke istanya, beberapa hari lebih cepat dari yang ia rencakan. Baekhyun memeluk tubuh itu erat ketika mereka akan berpisah, Luhan bahkan mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih atas pengorbanan Baekhyun.

Sekali lagi Luhan melihat orang-orang yang mengantar kepergiannya, dan tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang merupakan Sehun. Membuat pangeran cantik menatap nanar kearah tanah sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam kereta kudanya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun menoleh ketika merasakan pelukan erat dari Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum sambil membalik tubuhnya. Pelukan Chanyeol semakin erat dan Baekhyun menyukai aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Raja itu.

"Baekhyun, dua minggu ke depan kau mungkin akan disibukkan, jadi jangan melakukan hal-hal yang akan membuat dirimu dalam bahaya, mengerti?"

"Memangnya akan ada apa, Paduka?" Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir mungil Baekhyun.

"Kau lupa? Upacara pernikahan kita." Pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah yang mana hal itu membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas.

"Kau lupa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi menyakinkan. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada yang lebih tua.

"A..aku hanya malu setiap memikirkannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa aku pantas menjadi seorang pengantin?" Tawa Chanyeol memenuhi ruangan dan Baekhyun segera membekap mulut Chanyeol agar tak membangunkan putra mereka yang sedang tertidur.

"Semua pantas untukmu, sayang." Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun, hingga keduanya larut dalam ciuman panjang.

"Hmmm.. aku jadi tak sabar."

"Tak sabar untuk?"

"Untuk malam pertama kita_aaawww" Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol sambil menahan malu.

"Malam pertama kita sudah lewat sejak lama, Paduka, bahkan sebelum Chanhyunie lahir." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Malam pertama kita sebagai sepasang suami-istri. Dimana kau, resmi menjadi Ratuku, Istriku, dan Ibu dari anakku." Baekhyun membuang wajahnya, entah mengapa ucapan Chanyeol seperti membakar wajahnya.

"Paduka~"

"Kenapa? Kau malu?"

"Hentikan! Lagipula, Paduka. Aku kan masih belum boleh bercinta dengan Paduka sampai beberapa bulan ke depan." Seketika senyuman Chanyeol luntur.

"Seharusnya kau tak mengingatkanku akan itu." Baekhyun tertawa melihat perubahaan raut wajah Chanyeol.

…

..

.

Northwest lagi-lagi disibukan dengan upacara pernikahan Sang Raja dan Ratu yang akan dilaksanakan dalam kurun waktu dekat. Banyak hadiah yang dikirimkan oleh Kerajaan lain sebagai bentuk bantuan. Meski Northwest tak memerlukannya, namun Chanyeol menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Tidak hanya para penghuni istana, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun disibukkan dengan latihan-latihan yang harus mereka ikuti sebelum upacara pernikahan. Meski Chanyeol sudah pernah menikah, namun ia melupakan beberapa bagian dan untuk itu ia harus berlatih lagi.

Sebenarnya, latihan upacara pernikahan dilakukan sebulan atau dua bulan sebelum upacara dilaksanakan, dan larangan yang paling keras adalah kedua belah pengantin tidak boleh melakukan kontak fisik sebelum terikat janji suci, ataupun bertemu diluar pertemuan resmi yang diadakan Kerajaan.

Namun, pengecualian untuk kali ini. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan si lelaki mungil akan selalu menjadi hal yang istimewa.

"Bukan seperti itu, Ratu-ku." Kibum mengeraskan rahangnya kuat sambil menghela nafas lelah melihat bagaimana Baekhyun berjalan.

"Rapatkan kakimu lagi! Ah~ tolong Paduka Ratu." Kibum nyaris memekik kesal jika saja tidak mengingat sosok yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah jengkel itu telah menjadi seorang Ratu kini.

"Aku kan laki-laki, bagaimana bisa aku berjalan seperti yang kau tunjukan tadi, Tuan Kim?" Kibum menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sedikit mengingatkan Paduka Ratuku Yang Mulia, bahwa aku pun laki-laki." Baekhyun terdiam, merasa malu dengan ucapanya.

"Tapi kan…"

"Sudah…sudah.. mari kita lanjutkan lagi!" Kibum tersenyum palsu untuk kesekian kalinya juga.

…

..

.

Chanyeol menoleh ketika melihat Tuan Lee mendekat, sosok pria itu membungkuk memberikan hormat dan Chanyeol mengangguk sekali sebagai jawaban.

"Bagaimana dengan latihannya?" tanya Chanyeol, Tuan Lee menghela nafas dan Chanyeol bisa menebak dengan pasti apa yang telah terjadi.

…

..

.

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau! Kenapa memaksaku?" pekik Baekhyun sambil bersembunyi di bawah kolong meja membuat Kibum menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Ayolah, Paduka. Waktu kita tak banyak, aku harus menyiapkanmu dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu. Aku mohon!"

"Tapi aku lelah, aku mau kembali ke kamar. Aku mau bertemu dengan Paduka, bertemu dengan Chanhyun. Ah~ aku hampir lupa, aku harus menyusui Chanhyun." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengintip dari bawah meja. Kibum memutar bola matanya.

"Anda sudah menyusui Putra Mahkota, sejam yang lalu."

"Dia pasti haus, dia itu cepat lapar." Kibum memutar bola matanya lagi dan Baekhyun menatap tajam sosok itu.

…

..

.

"Chanhyunie…Chanhyunnie, merindukanku?" ucap Baekhyun sambil memainkan jemari terkepal putranya yang sedang asyik menyusu.

"Wah, sepertinya kau kelaparan ya? Minum yang banyak anak pintar!" elusan-elusan lembut ia berikan di sekitar rambut Chanhyun dan sesekali mengecup pipi gemuk itu. Seluruh mata pelayan yang berjaga nampak terharu melihat betapa manisnya momen antara ibu dan anak itu.

Bayi itu terus menyedot dengan keras, membuat Baekhyun sesekali memekik karena jepitan kuat putranya dan tak jarang memarahinya yang membuat wajah putranya akan memerah sementara Baekhyun terkikik menahan tawa.

"Selamat siang, Paduka." Baekhyun menoleh ketika mendengar salah satu kepala pelayannya memberikan hormat, dan disana, diambang pintu ia menemukan sosok Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Ah, bagaimana kabar kesayangan ayah?" Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya disamping ranjang dan mengecup pipi putih Chanhyun, lalu mengecup pipi Baekhyun.

"Sangat lapar, ayah." Sahut Baekhyun dengan aksen bayinya.

"Kenapa bisa sangat kelaparan? Apakah Ibu tidak memberikan susu?" Baekhyun menggerakan kepala Chanhyun seolah menggeleng.

"Ibu ingin, tapi Tuan Kim melarang karena katanya Ibu harus mengikuti pelatihan yang melelahkan dan membosankan itu." Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun ikut menoleh dengan wajah terkejut.

"Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali menatap putranya, dan ingin membuat gerakan seolah putranya yang berbicara namun Chanyeol menahan tangan yang lebih kecil.

"Apa benar pelatihan itu membuatmu lelah?" Baekhyun mengelupas bibirnya keluar dan mengangguk pelan.

"Apa…apa tak boleh aku tak mengikuti pelatihan itu? Bukankah saat menikah nanti kita hanya akan duduk, bertukar cincin, dan tada~ selesai?" Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun, agar mata sipit indah itu menatapnya.

"Darimana kau tahu tentang itu?"

"Hmm… ketika Sooyeon noona menikah, aku berdiri paling depan." Ucap Baekhyun bangga, Chanyeol menggeleng sambil tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

"Tidak sesederhana itu jika yang kau nikahi adalah seorang Raja." Baekhyun tersentak, dan detik berikutnya merengutkan bibirnya lagi.

"Seharusnya Paduka tak menjadi Raja saja." Chanyeol tertawa keras membuat Chanhyun menghentikan acara meminum susunya.

"Jika aku tak menjadi Raja, aku tak akan pernah bertemu denganmu." Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, ketika Sang Raja ingin memangut bibirnya.

"Jika takdir, siapa yang tahu."

"Uh~ kau benar-benar menggemaskan, Baek." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, lalu melirik kearah putranya yang sejak tadi terus menatap lekat kedua orangtuanya.

"Jika kau besar nanti, jangan jadi Raja penggombal seperti Paduka, kau mengerti?" Lagi Chanyeol terkekeh dan memutuskan memeluk erat tubuh Ratunya.

…

..

.

Sejak kejadian beberapa hari lalu, hubungan antara Baekhyun dan Sehun menjadi lebih canggung daripada biasanya. Sehun yang merasa malu pada dirinya dan Baekhyun yang menyesal atas perbuatannya.

Selain diacara resmi, Sehun akan menghindari untuk bertemu secara empat mata dengan Baekhyun baik disengaja maupun tak disengaja, dan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol pun sama, Sehun terlihat lebih banyak menghindar daripada sebelumnya.

Jongin pun merasakan hal yang sama, sejak kejadian itu Sehun tak pernah benar-benar terbuka dengannya. Interaksi mereka hanya sebatas pekerjaan, selebihnya Sehun akan memilih untuk mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya.

Chanyeol dan Jongin tak sehari dua hari mengenal sosok itu, namun sikap Sehun kali ini sungguh membuat keduanya merasa perihatin. Luhan, belahan hidupnya pergi mendadak dengan salah paham diantara mereka, yang sampai saat ini belum terselesaikan.

Bahkan ketika Chanyeol memintanya untuk menemui Luhan dan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi, Sehun menolak dengan alasan bahwa ia tak terlalu mementingkan urusan pribadinya kini, dan tentu Chanyeol tahu itu adalah sebuah kemunafikan.

Chanyeol membiarkan hal tersebut, lagipula ia berpikir nanti ketika upacara pernikahannya, Luhan pasti akan datang dan tentunya akan bertemu dengan Sehun, saat itu mereka bisa meluruskan kesalah pahaman mereka, namun sekali lagi, takdir siapa yang tahu.

"Paduka, sebuah surat datang. Surat undangan." Chanyeol mengernyit begitu juga dengan Tuan Lee, Jongin dan Sehun yang sedang berada dalam ruang kerjanya untuk membahas sesuatu.

"Undangan?"

"Ya, ini dari dari Raja Kris." Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya lebih dalam.

"Apa Raja Kris akan menikah lagi?" pelayan itu menggeleng dan Chanyeol meminta surat undangan itu. Sosok Raja itu membuka pelan, membaca kata demi kata dan bola matanya membulat.

"Apa benar, Paduka?" tanya Tuan Lee. Chanyeol menutup kertasnya lalu melirik Sehun dan kemudian Jongin.

"Bukan Raja Kris."

"Lalu?"

"Luhan. Pangeran Luhan….. akan bertunangan dengan putri dari Zoolan."

"Apa?" Jongin memekik keras, dan perubahan raut wajah Sehun yang sangat jelas membuat ketiga orang lainnya merasa sungkan.

"Kapan acara tunangan itu?" tanya Jongin.

"Delapan hari dari sekarang."

"APA?" pekikan Jongin berhasil membuat Sehun tersadar dari keterdiamannya.

"Paduka, izinkan aku permisi sebentar." Ucap Sehun dan segera meninggalkan ruangan. Ketiganya menatap kepergian Sehun dengan wajah perihatin.

"Sehunnie yang malang." Ucap Jongin sambil menggeleng pelan.

…

..

.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang dengan tatapan kosong ketika Chanyeol memberitahukan perihal tunangan Luhan, dalam hatinya sosok kecil itu merasa amat sangat menyesal.

Ia mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, dan tanpa ia sadari air matanya mengalir.

"Ini salahku, Paduka."

"Tidak. Ini bukan salahmu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun dan membiarkan lelaki itu bersandar pada dadanya dan menangis.

"Jika…jika…saat itu aku tak mengajak Pangeran Luhan bermain di danau, hal ini tak akan terjadi."

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu, Baekhyun-ah. Ini adalah keputusan Luhan."

"Tidak Paduka, ini semua karenaku."

"Tanpa kau pun, cepat atau lambat Luhan memang harus segera menikah. Dia sudah terlalu lama bermain-main dengan kehidupannya."

"Ya, tapi seharusnya itu dengan Sehun."

"Itu akan sulit terjadi, Pernikahan sesama jenis masih tabu."

"Lalu kita?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kita pengecualian, karena kau memang bertakdir denganku." Baekhyun terisak dan Chanyeol memeluknya lebih erat.

…

..

.

Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, pakaian mewah yang begitu indah melekat ditubuh mungilnya. Namun wajah cantik itu tak menunjukan sebuah rasa antusias seperti bagaimana ia pertama kali mendapat undangan sebagai seorang Ratu untuk menghadiri suatu acara.

"Paduka Ratu? Kereta telah siap." Baekhyun menoleh kearah seorang pelayan yang memberikan hormat, lalu ia mengangguk pelan.

"Dimana Paduka?" tanya Baekhyun ketika mereka berjalan di koridor meninggalkan kamar mereka.

"Paduka sedang bersama Tuan Lee, mungkin Paduka Raja akan menyusul." Baekhyun mengangguk sambil memeluk lebih erat tubuh Chanhyun yang semakin erat. Ketika akan menaiki kereta, Chanyeol muncul bersama pengawal, Jongin dan Tuan Lee, tidak ada Sehun diantara mereka.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membantu Baekhyun menaiki keretanya. Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera mengambil duduk. Ketika Baekhyun telah duduk di dalam kereta, matanya memperhatikan seluruh orang yang masih berdiri di luar kereta menunggu Sang Raja untuk naik.

"Paduka?"

"Hm?"

"Dimana Jendral Oh?" Chanyeol menundukan wajahnya. Setelah pintu kereta tertutup barulah ia menatap Baekhyun lamat.

"Dia memutuskan untuk tak menghadiri acara itu." Baekhyun menjatuhkan arah pandangnya pada alas kereta dan rasa penyesalan itu semakin kuat menggerogoti hatinya.

…

..

.

Mereka tiba sore harinya dan disambut dengan sangat baik oleh para penghuni istana. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melangkah memasuki ruangan mengikuti Raja Kris dan Ratu Junmyeon.

"Ini diluar dugaan." Ucap Chanyeol ketika mereka mengambil duduk. Kris menghela nafas dan meminta pelayan yang sedang menghidangkan minuman dan makanan kecil untuk keluar.

"Maaf harus membuat kalian datang secara mendadak di hari persiapan pernikahan kalian." Ucap Kris lagi, Chanyeol mengangguk sementara Baekhyun menunduk malu. Junmyeon yang melihat itu tersenyum lembut kearah Baekhyun.

"Ketika pulang dari Northwest dia dalam keadaan menangis, dua hari mengurung diri di dalam kamar dan mengamuk seperti orang gila. Keesokannya dia keluar dari dalam sana, mendatangiku dan memintaku untuk menjodohkannya. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa aku terkejut akan hal itu?" Kris berdecak sambil meminum anggurnya.

"Ini…" Junmyeon membuka suara membuat yang lainnya menoleh.

"Ini hanya suatu titik dimana ia merasa jenuh dengan hubungan dan dirinya sendiri. Kesalahpahaman ini akan segera berakhir, aku yakin. Untuk itu aku meminta Kris mengikuti kemauannya dulu, namun hanya membuat mereka bertunangan tidak langsung menikahkan keduanya. Luhan, bagaimana pun aku mengenalnya sejak lama, dia adalah tipikal yang mudah berubah pikiran." Ucap sang Ratu sambil tersenyum dengan lembut.

Baekhyun masih terdiam, ia mengarahkan matanya pada bayi ditangannya yang nampak terlelap.

"Ini.. Ini semua karena salahku. Aku yang membuat kesalahpahaman ini." Semua mata terkejut akan pengakuan Baekhyun. Kris melirik Chanyeol mencoba meminta penjelasan dan Chanyeol hanya menggeleng seolah berkata untuk tidak memasukan ke dalam hati ucapan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun?" Junmyeon berkata membuat yang lebih kecil mengangkat wajah sendunya.

"Ini bukan tentang salah siapa. Ini tentang mereka yang mampu mempertahankan hubungan mereka sebesar apapun cobaanya. Ini bukan salahmu, bukan salah siapa-siapa, ini hanya sebuah keadaan."

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Junmyeon kembali tersenyum.

"Tak ada. Hanya biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri." Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum kearahnya.

Si kecil kemudian merapatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga yang lebih besar.

"Bolehkah aku menemui Luhan?" tanyanya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Mintalah pelayan untuk mengantarmu."

"Baik Paduka. Raja, Ratu. Aku mohon pamit!" ucap Baekhyun setelah memberi hormat dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

Kris terkekeh melihat kepergian Baekhyun, lalu menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Dia begitu menggemaskan. Dia sangat manja padamu. Aku sempat terkejut melihat bagaimana ia berbisik seperti seorang anak kecil yang ingin buang air kecil ke ayahnya." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Dia memang sangat manja, dan aku menyukainya."

"Tapi kau telah merusaknya, Chanyeol." Junmyeon segera menyenggol lengan suaminya ketika pria itu berbicara tak sopan. Chanyeol terkekeh lagi sama sekali tak merasa tersinggung.

"Aku menghamilinya untuk menjadikannya pendamping hidupku, aku bukan merusaknya." Kris kembali terkekeh dan mengangkat gelas anggurnya.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kamar yang megah, ia memberi hormat dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada empat pelayan yang mengantarnya dan meminta pada pelayan pribadinya untuk menunggu di luar.

Ia mengetuk pintu dengan sedikit kesusahan lalu masuk setelah dipersilahkan. Luhan yang duduk di depan meja riasnya menatap melalui pantulan cermin, lalu meminta seluruh pelayannya untuk keluar.

Baekhyun melangkah masuk sambil memperlihatkan senyumannya dan menggendong Chanhyun ditangannya.

"Selamat sore, Pangeran." Ucap Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk pelan sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Selamat sore, Paduka Ratu. Sebuah kehormatan untukku." Baekhyun mendekat dan dengan pelan meletakkan Chanhyun diatas ranjang, sebelum akhirnya mendekat kearah Luhan dan memegang kedua pundak itu.

"Apa ini sudah menjadi keputusanmu?" tanya Baekhyun. Keduanya saling menatap melalui pantulan di cermin dan Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum melihat bagaimana wajah Luhan mendadak memucat.

"Ya. Tentu. Aku telah memikirkan ini matang-matang." Ucap Luhan sambil mencoba tersenyum dan memperbaiki letak rambutnya dengan sisir.

"Tapi, bukankah pernikahan tanpa cinta itu tidak baik." Gerakan Luhan terdiam, ia kemudian menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"Lalu kau sendiri? Bukankah kau melakukannya tanpa cinta pula?" Baekhyun tercekat mendengar ucapan Luhan. Ia menundukan arah pandangnya, lalu kemudian kembali menatap Luhan.

"Ya, tapi ketika itu aku bahkan tak mengenal apa itu cinta, selain keluargaku aku tak memiliki seseorang yang benar-benar penting dihatiku, begitu pula Paduka. Tapi kau, kau berbeda Luhan. Kau memilikinya, dia pun memilikimu. Kenapa kalian harus_"

"Jangan menceramahiku. Ingatlah bahwa usiamu jauh dibawahku, kau hanya seorang anak kecil, kau tak tahu apa-apa." Baekhyun merasakan hatinya berdenyut, dan Luhan pun merasakan itu melalui cengkraman tangan Baekhyun yang menguat di kedua pundaknya.

"Jadi, Ratuku. Jangan mencampuri urusan orang lain, bukankah kau dan Chanyeol akan segera menikah? Jadi lebih baik fokus pada pernikahan kalian, dan…" Luhan bangkit membuat tangan Baekhyun terhempas.

"…aku ucapkan selamat untuk kebahagiaan kalian." Luhan tersenyum sambil menatap Baekhyun dan hendak melangkah keluar namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Baekhyun memanggilnya.

"Bukankah perbuatan yang buruk untuk mengkhianati perasaanmu sendiri? Aku mungkin memang anak kecil, mungkin juga banyak hal yang tak aku ketahui, tapi Pangeran… aku tahu sesakit apa ketika kau harus mengkhianati perasaanmu. Di usiaku yang masih belia, aku bahkan di hadapkan pada sebuah keputusan yang sulit, namun aku bersyukur karena aku memilih mengikuti kata hatiku." Luhan terdiam, sorot pandangnya melemah.

"Jika kau memang tahu sesakit apa itu, aku harap kau mengerti kenapa aku lebih memilih rasa sakit ini ketimbang melepaskannya."

"Luhan!"

"Diamlah!"

"Dengarkan aku! Ini hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman." Pekik Baekhyun untuk mencegah Luhan meninggalkannya.

"Tidak, inilah kebenaran. Aku lebih baik menikah dengan orang yang tidak kucintai, daripada orang yang selalu memberiku kesakitan. Baekhyun-ah, aku harap kau mengerti, bahwa inilah hidup. Aku harus memilih." Ucap Luhan untuk terakhir kalinya dan meninggalkan ruangan kamarnya.

Baekhyun masih disana menatap kepergian Luhan dengan nanar. Ia merasa turut perihatin dengan itu, bagaimana Luhan berbalik dan pergi meninggalkannya.

…

..

.

Pesta baru dimulai ketika matahari terbenam. Seluruh istana menjadi ramai oleh kedatangan para undangan dari Kerajaan yang berbeda, tak sedikit yang merasa terkejut atas keputusan Luhan yang pada akhirnya memilih untuk menikah.

Luhan duduk bersebelahan dengan sosok putri yang akan segera menjadi tunangannya. Putri itu terlihat cantik dengan rambut panjangnya dan juga anggun dengan gaun merah mudanya, namun Luhan sama sekali tak melihat itu, ia hanya menatap nanar kearah lantai.

Baekhyun duduk disamping Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan Luhan dan sesekali Chanyeol akan memintanya berfokus pada tarian di depannya.

"Chanhyun akan baik-baik saja, ada para pelayan dan pengawal yang menjaganya." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk seolah itu adalah masalah utama dirinya tak berfokus pada apa yang ada di depanya, namun nyatanya masalah Luhan lah yang membuatnya merasa tak fokus ketika para penari meliuk dengan indahnya di depan sana.

Ketika mencoba berfokus pada suguhan di depannya, Baekhyun meringis merasakan sakit pada kedua dadanya. Chanhyun sejak tadi tertidur dengan nyenyak, bayinya itu pastilah merasa kelelahan setelah perjalanan yang cukup panjang dan belum sempat meminum susunya, membuat Baekhyun merengek kesal karena dadanya sakit disaat yang tidak tepat.

Chanyeol menoleh merasakan pergerakan Baekhyun yang terlihat tidak beraturan dan terkejut saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang seperti menahan sakit.

Chanyeol melirik lelakinya dan matanya tertuju pada bagian dada Baekhyun yang nampak basah, meski tak terlalu terlihat.

"Apa sakit lagi?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu ayo_"

"Tidak, aku tak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Baekhyun, jangan bodoh! Ayo biar kita selesaikan, Chanhyun sepertinya masih tertidur pulas." Baekhyun hendak menolak namun Chanyeol segera berbisik pada Kris dan membawa sosok itu pergi.

Mereka berjalan melewati lorong istana, dan sama sekali tak menemukan dimana kamar putranya diletakkan. Sepanjang lorong istana pun tak ada satupun pelayan ataupun pengawal yang melintas maupun berjaga.

"Paduka~" Baekhyun terus merengek merasakan dadanya sakit. Chanyeol mendorong sebuah pintu namun pintu itu terkunci, ia mencoba pintu yang lain dan semua tetap terkunci, Chanyeol rasa ia telah salah memilih lorong.

Melihat Baekhyun yang menahan sakit, Chanyeol segera menarik tangan itu dan mendudukannya diatas sebuah meja kayu yang bersandar pada dinding. Dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol membuka pakaian Baekhyun hingga terlihat kemeja putih yang lebih muda, Chanyeol membuka kancingnya dan menurunkan bagian pundaknya hingga terlihat jelas.

Dada itu membengkak, tak hanya satu bagian namun kedua bagian itu.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun merengutkan bibirnya kebawah.

"Aku lupa mengoleskan ramuan yang Tabib Shin berikan selama dua hari ini." Chanyeol melototkan matanya.

"Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun?" Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya, merasa takut dengan bentakan Chanyeol, namun tak mau berkata jika ia melupakan kewajibannya karena memikirkan hubungan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Paduka~ sakitthh~" Baekhyun merintih lagi.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, melihat kesekeliling lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke dada Baekhyun. Air itu memuncrat dengan deras, seperti sebuah kanal yang tertahan lama dan tiba-tiba penahannya dibuka.

Baekhyun mendongak, merasakan lega pada bagian dada kirinya, tangannya dengan tak sopan menekan kepala Chanyeol agar menghisap lebih kuat. Tentu saja hisapan Chanyeol lebih kuat dari Chanhyun dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa lega dengan cepat.

"Paduka,yang satunya~" rengek Baekhyun lagi dan Chanyeol seperti kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ia meraup puting itu dengan mulut lebarnya dan menghisapnya seperti tak ada hari esok.

Cairan itu masuk ke dalam kerongkongan Chanyeol dan memunculkan sensasi tersendiri. Ketika Baekhyun tak lagi meringis, Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum melihat penampilan Baekhyun.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelap titik-titik keringat di kening Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum di sela wajah sendunya. Hisapan Chanyeol begitu kuat membuat ia merasa kewalahan.

Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya dan memangut bibir yang lebih kecil, membuat Baekhyun mengernyit sejenak lalu mendorong tubuh Chanyeol.

"Iyak, aku tidak mengerti mengapa Paduka dan Chanyunnie, sangat menyukai susuku padahal rasanya aneh." Ucapnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengelus pipi putih itu pelan.

"Kau salah, rasanya benar-benar enak."

"Aku lebih suka susu sapi." Ucapnya lagi.

"Tapi sapi tidak ada yang secantik dirimu." Baekhyun menarik leher Chanyeol dan kembali memangut bibir masing-masing hingga keduanya sama-sama terengah.

"Aku ingin bercinta dengan Paduka segera." Rengeknya lagi membuat Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh kehilangan akal sehatnya, namun ia harus bertahan demi kesehatan Baekhyun.

"Kita tunggu saja, sayang. Sekarang biarkan aku menyelesaikan tugasku dulu." Baekhyun mengangguk dan dengan pasrah membiarkan Chanyeol menghisap putingnya lagi.

"Padukahh~ jangan dihabiskan.. kasihan Chanhyunie." Rengek Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol tak kunjung menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Tak ada sahutan dari Chanyeol, selain suara hisapan yang terdengar disepanjang lorong yang sepi.

"Padukahhh~"

"Padukaahh~"

"Ayo kembali, Padukahh~"

Rengek yang lebih mungil lagi, namun Chanyeol bukannya berhenti malah menggesekan giginya pada permukaan kulit Baekhyun membuat yang lebih kecil meringis.

"Padukahh~"

"Paduka!"

Chanyeol tersentak , pergerakannya berhenti ketika suara yang memanggil namanya berbeda. Perlahan ia menoleh dan terkejut melihat Jongin, Tuan Lee dan beberapa pengawal berdiri tak jauh darinya sambil menutup mata mereka.

SIAL!

Chanyeol segera berdiri, merapikan penampilan Baekhyun cepat, menurunkan sosok kecil itu dan memintanya merapikan pakaiannya dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Ada…ekhem…apa?" suara Chanyeol seolah bergetar, namun ia mencoba tetap tegas.

"Pertunangan Pangeran akan segera dimulai, Raja Kris meminta kami mencari Paduka." Chanyeol berdeham lagi, sambil melirik Baekhyun yang masih memperbaiki letak pakaiannya.

"Aku…akan menyusul." Ucap Chanyeol masih sedikit gugup. Jongin dan Tuan Lee yang telah membuka tutup tangannya saling melirik.

"Akan menyusul dengan segera kan? Tidak melanjutkan….yang tadi." Ucap Jongin sambil melirik sang Raja dan Sang Ratu yang masih bersembunyi dibalik Rajanya.

"Jendral Kim." Peringat Chanyeol dan sosok Jendral itu terkekeh pelan, mereka memberi hormat dan segera pergi. Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya dan terkejut saat tak mendapati siapa-siapa di sekitar mereka.

"Mereka sudah pergi?"

"Hm."

"Ini memalukan." Ucap Baekhyun menahan rona pipinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan mendudukannya di atas meja kembali membuat yang lebih kecil hendak protes. Namun Chanyeol telah lebih dulu mengecup bibir kecil itu dan tersenyum.

"Paduka, ayo kembali~ nanti Paduka kelepasan lagi." Ucapnya. Chanyeol kembali tersenyum dan mengecup bibir itu.

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau begitu menggemaskan?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"Karena aku masih kecil? " Jawaban Baekhyun tidak membantu banyak, karena nyatanya ia tetap menjadi sasaran cium oleh Sang Raja.

Ketika mereka kembali ke ruangan dimana pesta diadakan, beberapa pasang mata menatap kearah mereka namun Chanyeol hanya memberi hormat dan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun untuk kembali duduk di singgasana mereka.

Baekhyun menatap kecewa pada sosok Luhan yang kini berdiri di tengah ruangan sambil menggenggam tangan seorang putri cantik dan siap menyematkan sebuah cincin kecil disana.

Chanyeol pun sama, ia merasa tidak percaya dengan keputusan gegabah Luhan dan memikirkan nasib Sehun saat ini. Tepuk tangan para undangan membuat keduanya tersadar dan Baekhyun hanya bisa meremas tangan Chanyeol untuk menguatkan dirinya.

…

..

.

Di tempat lain, Sehun duduk di depan sebuah kursi bar dengan beberapa gelas minuman di tangannya. Pakaiannya terlihat biasa seperti para warga lainnya, ia melakukannya agar tak seorang pun di dalam bar itu tahu bahwa dirinya adalah anggota istana.

Seumur hidup Sehun tak pernah membiarkan dirinya dikuasai oleh emosi atau pun mengakhiri hidupnya di bar dan meminum alcohol bersama para pemabuk lainnya, namun kini ia melakukannya.

Wajahnya sudah memerah entah karena mabuk atau menahan amarah, namun ia tak henti-hentinya terus memesan minuman membuat sang penjaga mengernyit. Ketika akan memesan lagi dengan gerakan tubuhnya yang sudah sepenuhnya mabuk, tangannya ditahan.

"Kau sudah minum terlalu banyak tuan, aku tak akan memberimu lagi. Aku tak ingin mengetahui bahwa kau adalah bajingan yang tidak memiliki uang." Sehun berdecih, ia memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, dan seketika terkejut saat tak menemukan kantung uangnya disana.

Ia melihat sekitar dan matanya tertuju pada sosok pria di dekat pintu masuk yang sedang melempar-lempar kantung uangnya diudara.

"Hei, tunggu!" ucap Sehun hendak mengejar sosok itu, namun tubuhnya oleng dan berakhir terjatuh diatas lantai.

"Hei, jangan kabur!" pundak Sehun dicengkram kuat dan ketika menoleh ia mendapati dua orang pria bertubuh besar menatapnya dengan tajam.

BUGH

Sehun tersungkur diatas tanah di luar bar, dengan tubuh kesakitan karena mendapat tendangan dan pukulan yang kuat.

"Dasar bajingan! Ingin minum gratis rupanya, rasakan Cuih!" salah satu dari pria itu meludahi Sehun dan Sehun hanya bisa memegang perutnya yang kesakitan.

Perlahan ia bangkit, sambil memegangi perutnya, lalu dengan tertatih-tatih ia berjalan. Ia tak tahu dimana ia meletakkan kudanya, ia pikir mungkin kudanya pun telah dicuri.

Dengan langkah terhuyung dan tubuh kesakitan ia menelusuri jalan tanah itu untuk kembali ke istana, namun dalam perjalanan sakit ditubuhnya semakin menjadi-jadi, dan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri ada sebuah kereta kuda melintas.

Sehun ingin meminta tumpangan, namun ketika akan mengangkat tangan tubuhnya telah terjatuh diatas tanah.

Ringkihan kuda terdengar dan sang kusir menarik tali kemudinya dengan gerakan cepat. Ia membulatkan matanya melihat sosok tergelatak ditanah. Perlahan sosok itu turun, dan ketika membalikan tubuh tersungkur itu ia mendelikkan mata bulatnya.

"Kau?"

"Luhan?" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Kau kembali?" Sehun menarik tengkuk sosok itu dan mencium bibirnya dengan paksa, membuat sosok itu terkejut dan segera mendorong dan menendang tubuh Sehun. Ia bangkit dan segera menaikki keretanya, sambil menatap remeh pada sosok yang telah mencium bibirnya dengan kurang ajar.

"Bajingan!" makinya.

…

..

.

Ketukan pintu dipagi hari membuat kening Chanyeol mengernyit, Baekhyun menggeliat dan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol lebih erat. Chanyeol membalasnya dan semakin merapatkan tubuh keduanya, namun lagi-lagi ketukan itu mengusik tidurnya.

Chanyeol membuka mata dan menatap Baekhyun yang masih tertidur pulas di lengannya. Ia bangkit dengan perlahan dan mendesah kesal atas gangguan di pagi harinya.

Ketika pintu terbuka yang ia dapati adalah sosok Jongin yang menundukan wajahnya.

"Ada apa Jongin?"

"Sehun…Sehun menghilang." Mata Chanyeol membesar.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Kemarin malam pengawal melihatnya keluar dalam keadaan emosi dari istana, lalu pagi tadi kuda Sehun kembali seorang diri ke istana." Lagi Chanyeol terkejut, ia menatap Jongin dalam , Sehun tidak biasanya seperti itu.

"Paduka, bagaimana bila Sehun…bila terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya?" Chanyeol menepuk pundak Jongin mencoba memberi kekuatan.

"Tidak akan. Sehun sudah dewasa dan dia bukan orang yang bodoh." Jongin mengangguk pelan dan Chanyeol mengerti bagaimana khawatirnya sosok Jongin karena dirinya pun sam khawatirnya.

"Jika sampai malam ini dia tak kembali, kita akan kerahkan pengawal untuk mencarinya." Jongin mengangguk sambil memberi hormat.

Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya dan menatap Baekhyun yang masih tertidur pulas. Ia mendudukan dirinya di sisi ranjang sambil mencoba menerka dimana kiranya Sehun berada.

Chanyeol mengenal Sehun dengan baik, dia bukanlah sosok yang dengan mudah meninggalkan istana seburuk apapun suasana hatinya. Sehun adalah sosok paling dewasa yang pernah Chanyeol kenal, namun kini hanya karena masalah percintaan semua berubah. Cinta memang mampu mengubah seseorang.

Baekhyun terbangun dan menatap punggung tegap Chanyeol yang membelakanginya. Ia tersenyum jahil lalu bangkit dan memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang dan mengecup pipi yang lebih tua.

"Selamat pagi, Paduka." Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika merasakan senyuman Sang Raja berbeda, ia bangkit dan mengubah posisinya untuk duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Apa ada masalah?" Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun, tidak tahu harus memberitahu yang lebih kecil atau tidak. Disisi lain tak ingin Baekhyun terbebani namun disisi lain Baekhyun harus tahu karena ia adalah seorang Ratu kini.

"Paduka?"

"Baekhyun, Sehun… Sehun menghilang." Baekhyun tersentak. Ia menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Chanyeol menggeleng lalu mengelus rambut Baekhyun pelan.

…

..

.

Chanyeol, Jongin dan Tuan Lee berkumpul di dalam ruang kerja Chanyeol untuk membicarakan perihal Sehun dan mereka hampir tak percaya atas beberapa kesaksian dari si pencuri kuda yang berkata bahwa ia mencuri kuda itu dari sebuah bar dan tak tahu jika itu milik seorang Jendral.

Dari laporan yang Jongin terima, ada beberapa saksi yang berkata bahwa dua orang penjaga menghajar orang yang sama dengan ciri-ciri yang pihak istana sebutkan. Hal itu semakin menambah kecemasan mereka, Chanyeol meremas penanya.

"Kerahkan orang-orang untuk mencari Sehun, namun jangan sampai ada yang mengetahui hal ini!" Jongin mengangguk dan segera bangkit untuk meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol.

…

..

.

Sehun menggeliatkan tubuhnya, perlahan matanya terbuka dan mengerjap beberapa kali karena cahaya matahari yang menyeruak masuk. Bola matanya bergerak pelan mencoba menyesuaikan dengan bias cahaya, hingga samar-samar ia menangkap sosok wanita berdiri membelakanginya dan nampak sibuk dengan kegiatannya di depan sebuah meja.

Sehun mengernyit dan memperhatikan sekitar, sebuah rumah sederhana namun cukup luas untuk ukuran seorang rakyat biasa. Rumah itu terkesan hangat dan nyaman oleh sentuhan-sentuhan dekorasi dan juga interiornya.

"Oh, kau sudah siuman." Wanita itu tersenyum dengan wajah sedikit terkejut melihat sosok Sehun yang masih mengerjap sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Kau pasti pusing kan? Hhm… ini aku membuatkanmu ramuan untuk mengurangi rasa pusingmu." Sehun menatap dengan kernyitan kearah mangkuk putih di atas meja. Ia sekali lagi memperhatikan sosok wanita di depannya.

Wanita itu terlihat cantik dan bertubuh mungil dengan senyuman yang terlihat amat sangat ramah, namun Sehun merasa asing dengan sosok wanita di depannya.

"Ah, tunggu! Aku harus menyiapkan sarapan." Ucap wanita itu lalu meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri. Sehun melirik ramuan pekat disampingnya dan memutuskan untuk kembali membaringkan kepalanya yang terasa sakit, ia rasa kembali tidur jauh lebih baik, sehingga setelahnya dia bisa pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.

Ketika membuka mata untuk kedua kalinya, ia kembali mendapati sosok yang berdiri memunggunginya sambil sibuk menyiapkan piring-piring diatas meja. Kernyitan Sehun semakin dalam ketika menyadari bahwa sosok itu bukan sosok yang tadi, tapi sosok lelaki bertubuh mungil dengan rambut hitam kelam.

Sehun tak mau memikirkannya, kepalanya masih berdenyut dan ia ingin kembali tertidur lagi.

"Jika kau terus tidur sakit kepalamu tak akan hilang, minumlah itu! Kami tak meletakkan racun di dalamnya." Suara tak bersahabat itu membuat Sehun mengernyit dan membuka matanya sambil menatap sosok yang masih membelakanginya.

Sungguh tak sopan, pikirnya.

Sehun ingin kembali memejamkan matanya, sebelum sosok itu mendekat dan mendekap kedua tangannya di depan tubuhnya dengan tatapan menuntut. Sehun menatap sosok taka sing di depannya itu, lalu menatap mangkuk disampingnya.

"Minumlah!"

"Bagaimana aku yakin jika kau tak meracuniku?" tanya Sehun dengan suara paraunya namun masih tetap terdengar dingin.

"Aku tak akan repot-repot melakukannya jika aku memang ingin membunuhmu sejak awal, dan tak repot-repot membawa tubuh beratmu pulang, pemabuk!" Sehun tersentak dan mulai mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam namun yang ia ingat hanya sebatas ia yang mabuk dan dibuang keluar bar, ia tak mengingat apapun tentang pertemuannya dengan sosok bermata bulat di depannya.

"Kyungsoo?" lelaki itu menoleh ketika seseorang memanggilnya. Wanita tadi masuk sambil membawa setumpuk kain di tangannya.

"Ada apa, bu?"

"Bisakah kau masukan ini ke dalam gudang dan ambilkan ibu kain berwarna coklat muda?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan segera berjalan kea rah ibunya. Sehun masih mengernyit, merasa tak asing dengan sosok lelaki di depannya, namun semakin mengingat kepalanya semakin sakit.

"Oh ya anak muda, minumlah dulu ramuan itu! Lalu kita makan siang bersama? bagaimana? Kau melewatkan sarapan tadi." Sehun terdiam dan tak menanggapi wanita yang terlihat ramah itu.

…

..

.

Siang harinya ketika tiba waktunya untuk makan, Sehun duduk berhadapan dengan sosok yang terlihat tidak ramah itu. Sosok itu nampak serius dengan makanannya dan sesekali memberikan bagiannya kepada sang ibu.

"Oh iya, kalau aku boleh tahu siapa namamu, nak?" Sehun tersadar dari acara mengamati sosok lelaki di depannya, lalu menoleh kearah wanita yang setia tersenyum kearahnya. Sehun melirik makanannya sejenak lalu kembali menatap wanita itu.

"Namaku….Jong Sehan." Ucapnya, ia harus menutupi siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya dan ucapan itu membuat Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap sekilas sosok tamu tak diundang di rumahnya sebelum akhirnya melempar pandangannya ketika kedua pasang mata itu bertemu.

"Kau istirahatlah dulu disini_"

"Ibu!" Kyungsoo memekik pelan dan ibunya mengelus punggung tangan sang anak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sehan, kau bisa tinggal disini sementara sampai tubuhmu membaik. Oh iya, kalau aku boleh tahu dimana kau tinggal?" Sehun terdiam. Ia melirik Kyungsoo sesekali dan sosok itu hanya balas menatapnya penuh tuntutan.

"Aku…aku tak memiliki rumah. Aku…aku seorang gelandangan." Bola mata Nyonya Do membulat, kembali memperhatikan pakaian dan wajah Sehun.

"Wow, kau cukup tampan untuk ukuran gelandangan." Pujinya dan Kyungsoo menyiku lengan ibunya pelan.

"Baiklah… tinggalah disini selama yang kau mau, aku_"

"Tidak. Aku akan pergi setelah matahari terbenam. Terima kasih_"

"Tidak-tidak. Kau bisa tinggal disini_"

"Ibu!"

"Tidak Kyungsoo, bukankah ibu selalu mengajarkanmu untuk berbuat baik?" Kyungsoo terdiam sambil kembali menatap piringnya lalu ia bangkit.

"Aku selesai." Sehun melirik Kyungsoo yang berjalan sambil membawa piring kosongnya menuju tempat pencucian.

"Nyonya terima kasih atas kebaikan anda, tapi lebih baik jika aku_"

"Oh, anak muda. Jangan diambil pusing ucapan anakku! Dia memang terlihat dingin dan tak bersahabat seperti itu, namun dia sebenarnya anak yang baik. Kau jangan khawatir, tinggalah disini sampai kau merasa lebih baik." Sehun terdiam menatap wanita itu lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan meminta Kyungsoo untuk mengobati lukamu lagi."

"Ah tidak perlu, Nyonya ini tidak sakit." Nyonya Do tersenyum lagi, lalu menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang sedang membersihkan perabotan kotor.

"Soo, setelah ini tolong obati luka Tuan Jong seperti semalam ya?" Tak ada jawaban namun hal itu tidak terasa aneh untuk keduanya mengingat sikap tak bersahabat lelaki bernama Do Kyungsoo itu.

Sehun berbaring diruang tamu keluarga Do, menatap langit-langit rumah itu sambil memikirkan tentang seseorang yang telah membuat hatinya buruk. Sosok yang sebentar lagi akan menikahi seorang putri dari Kerajaan lain.

Mengingat hal itu hanya membuat rasa sakit dihatinya semakin perih, ia menutup matanya sambil meringis sesekali dan mencengkram perutnya yang terasa sakit dan memar.

BRUK

Sehun membuka matanya dan mendapati sebuah kotak obat terlempar diatas meja dan si pelaku hanya berdiri tanpa minat di depannya.

"Aku harus mengobatimu!"

"Tidak perlu." Sahut Sehun ketus.

"Jangan membantah, aku tak sedang memohon, ini perintah." Ucap Kyungsoo yang segera mengambil duduk disamping Sehun.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya dengan terpaksa_"

"Hanya diam dan turuti! Kau hanya tamu disini jadi jangan bertingkah seolah kau raja atau apapun itu." Sehun tercekat mendengar ucapan tak bersahabat sosok di depannya.

"Kenapa mulutnya begitu tajam?" Kyungsoo yang sedang menyiapkan peralatannya menoleh sejenak lalu kembali berfokus pada kegiatannya.

"Aku terlahir dengan itu. Jika keberatan hanya tutup telingamu." Lagi Sehun tercekat oleh ucapan menusuk Kyungsoo yang terdengar amat sangat tak bersahabat.

"Kemari!" Kyungsoo mengangkat pakaian Sehun dan sebuah memar besar terlihat disana. Sehun bahkan terkejut karena tak menyangka kulit putihnya ternodai oleh warna keunguan yang memerah.

"Ssshhh…" Sehun meringis dan Kyungsoo menghentikan sejenak. Sesekali ia meniupnya, dan Sehun hanya memperhatikan sosok yang sedang membungkuk di depannya itu, sambil memikirkan dimana pernah menemui sosok tak asing itu.

Setelah usai dengan pekerjaannya, Kyungsoo menuju kebagian wajah Sehun yang juga terluka dan terdapat memar. Ia mengobati bagian mata kiri Sehun, dan kembali meniup bagian itu ketika Sehun meringis.

Sehun memperhatikan bagaimana sosok tak bersahabat itu ternyata begitu rapi dan pelan pada pekerjaannya. Ketika akan menuju bagian sudut bibir Sehun yang robek, Kyungsoo terdiam.

Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan mengingat bagaimana kejadian semalam ketika bibir tipis itu mencium bibirnya. Gerakan terhenti Kyungsoo membuat kernyitan di kening Sehun.

"Ada_"

"Sisanya obati sendiri, aku mengantuk!" ucap Kyungsoo lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sehun menatap sosok itu dengan kernyitan dan melirik sisa-sisa kapas yang digunakan untuk membersihkan lukanya di atas meja.

…

..

.

Jongin nampak tak bersemangat ketika belum ada kabar tentang Sehun. Para pengawal telah berpencar disekitar daerah dimana bar itu berada, namun tak ada satupun laporan mengenai keberadaan Sehun.

Chanyeol pun mengalami hal yang sama, pernikahannya sebentar lagi namun sahabat setianya menghilang dan membuatnya cemas. Suasana hatinya memburuk dan hal itu berdampak pada Baekhyun yang merasa jika Chanyeol menjadi pendiam.

"Paduka?" Chanyeol menoleh kearah pintu melihat Baekhyun berdiri disana. Ia tersenyum dan meminta sosok itu untuk mendekat.

"Dimana Chanyunie?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mencoba tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Dia tertidur setelah bermain dengan para pelayan. Sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan." Baekhyun mendekat kearah Chanyeol lalu duduk diatas pangkuan sosok yang lebih tua. Chanyeol menerimanya dengan senang hati dan melingkarkan tangannya disekitar pinggang Baekhyun.

"Lalu kau? Kenapa tidak tidur siang juga?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah bersedih dan menangkup wajah itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur dengan tenang, jika Rajaku sendiri tak bisa tidur. Semalam, Paduka tidak tidur dengan baik kan?" Chanyeol menggeleng pelan mencoba membohongi Baekhyun, namun sosok itu semakin memajukan bibirnya.

"Paduka sudah mulai berbohong. Aku melihat Paduka menyelinap keluar dari kamar semalam."

"Itu karena ada perkerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan Baekhyunie." Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat dan membiarkan wajahnya berada disana.

"Pasti karena Jendral Oh kan? Paduka mencemaskannya? Paduka marah padaku?" Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun pelan menatap mata bersedih itu.

"Kenapa aku harus marah padamu?"

"Karena aku menjadi penyebab Jendral Oh hilang, karena aku terlalu ikut campur urusan mereka dan_"

"Hei, tidak ada yang pernah menyalahkanmu dan tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh menyalahkanmu akan hal ini. Kau mengerti?"

"Tapi_"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, sekarang sebaiknya kau tidur siang!" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan membuat mata Chanyeol membulat, mencoba berpura-pura marah.

"Jika Paduka tak tidur, aku tak akan tidur." Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun lama. Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Chanyeol dan membiarkan kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tidur siang, Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah karena tak mampu untuk menolak ratunya. Mereka tidur dengan saling berpelukan dimana Baekhyun memeluknya seperti bantal dan dengkuran halus mereka terdengar saling bersahutan.

…

..

.

Sehun memperhatikan dari jendela bagaimana Kyungsoo menaburi pupuk-pupuk pada seluruh tanamannya di halaman. Setelah berada disana selama beberapa hari, Sehun tahu sedikit banyak tentang sosok yang masih menjadi misteri untuknya itu.

Kyungsoo akan bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk memberikan makanan ternak-ternak unggasnya dihalaman belakang, lalu ia akan membantu sang ibu yang baru datang dari berbelanja untuk memasak, kemudian sosok itu akan menyapu halaman dan setelahnya berkebun.

Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo mengelap wajahnya namun malah meninggalkan noda tanah disana. Lelaki itu sangat dingin dan tidak ramah, namun beberapa tingkah naturalnya mampu membuat Sehun tersenyum kadang-kadang.

Mendengar suara ribut-ribut di dapur Sehun segera beranjak dari duduknya, ia terdiam menemukan sosok Nyonya Do sedang mencoba meraih sesuatu diatas rak. Sehun mendekat dan membantu Nyonya Do membuat wanita itu memekik terkejut lalu kemudian tersenyum.

"Oh, terima kasih Sehan. Tubuh tinggimu sungguh sangat membantu. Selain mendiang ayah Kyungsoo, diantara kami bertiga tidak ada yang tinggi." Sehun tersenyum dan seketika matanya melirik sosok Kyungsoo yang baru saja memasuki rumah dan terkejut melihat dirinya bersama sang ibu.

Namun Kyungsoo memilih tak peduli dan segera berjalan menuju rak disamping dapur untuk meletakkan sarung tangannya.

"Bu, apa ada pakaian yang harus aku antar hari ini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, Soo. Lusa kemarin kau sudah mengantarkan semua pakaian-pakaian pesanan hingga ke tempat yang jauh. Sekarang ibu sedang membuat pesanan yang lain."

"Baiklah!" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berjalan kearah keduanya. Ia hendak mencuci tangan, namun posisi ibu dan Sehun yang menutupi jalannya membuat ia mendorong pelan sosok Sehun hingga yang lebih tinggi meringis.

Nyonya Do memilih pergi dan Kyungsoo masih setia mencuci tangannya.

"Kau sangat kejam!"

"Aku memang bukan orang yang ramah. Terutama untuk orang sepertimu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap Sehun tajam. Sehun menyeringai sejenak, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membersihkan noda tanah di pipi Kyungsoo yang membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona memerah, respon itu membuat Sehun terkejut dan Kyungsoo dengan cepat menarik tangan itu, dan memukul perut Sehun dengan keras.

"Aaah." Sehun tersungkur diatas lantai, sementara Kyungsoo memilih pergi. Saat akan melangkah lebih jauh ia kembali melirik Sehun yang tersungkur sambil memegang perutnya. Kyungsoo berdecak lalu segera mendekati Sehun.

"Makanya jangan suka menyentuh orang sembarangan!" ucapnya sambil membantu Sehun berdiri.

"Aku hanya mencoba membantu membersihkan noda diwajahmu, kau yang terlalu kasar."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, jangan bersikap seperti pahlawan." Sehun melirik Kyungsoo yang nampak kesusahan membopong tubuhnya menuju keruang tengah.

…

..

.

Malam harinya, ketika Kyungsoo ingin tertidur usai membaca bukunya ia menggigil karena tiba-tiba angina malam berhembus dari jendela kamarnya. Ia menutup jendela itu pelan dan mencoba berbaring, namun masih merasakan dingin. Ia menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya dan kembali menatap ranjangnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan sebuah selimut tebal ditangannya ke arah ruang tengah dan menemukan Sehun terduduk diatas lantai dengan kepala yang tergelatak diatas meja. Kyungsoo segera mendekati sosok itu dan ia mengernyit mencium aroma alcohol dari si lelaki yang lebih tinggi.

"Hei? Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau tidak tahu diri mabuk di rumah orang hah?" gerutunya sambil menggetarkan pundak Sehun.

"Lu? Kaukah itu?" Kyungsoo mencoba membantu sosok itu untuk kembali berbaring di sofa, namun Sehun begitu sulit untuk diangkat.

"Yak, bagunlah! Ini aku, si pemilik rumah ini." Mata Sehun mengerjap, ia membukanya pelan dan menatap kearah Kyungsoo dalam. Tanpa sadar air mata lelaki itu menetes membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Kenapa sesakit ini?" ucapnya. Kyungsoo yang berusaha mendudukan Sehun terdiam, ia menatap Sehun balik dan terkejut melihat mata basah sosok dingin itu.

"Tidurlah! Ini sudah_"

"Kenapa dia tega melakukan ini padaku?" Kyungsoo seolah tuli, ia tetap berusaha menyelimuti Sehun.

"Aku tahu tak tahu, ini bukan urusanku. Tidurlah, siapa tahu besok kau sudah sehat dan bisa pergi dari rumahku." Ketika akan pergi, tangan Kyungsoo ditahan.

"Kenapa semua orang membenciku? Apa aku begitu menjijikan? Apa aku pantas dibenci dan ditinggalkan?" Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan, melirik tangannya dan mencoba melepaskannya, namun tarikan tangan Sehun membuat tubuhnya terduduk diatas sofa.

"Kau memiliki sifat yang hampir sama denganku, tidakkah kau merasakan hal yang sama?"

"Tidak, karena aku tak bodoh untuk peduli dengan perkataan orang." Sehun terdiam, masih menatap Kyungsoo.

"Jika kau pikir hidupmu hanya untuk mendengar penilaian orang maka kau tak akan pernah berbahagia. Aku lebih suka dengan sikapku yang asli daripada harus berpura-pura menjadi orang lain. Jika mereka menyayangiku maka mereka akan menerimaku seburuk apapun sifatku." Sehun terdiam mencoba mencerna ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Jika kau pikir hidupmu ini menjijikan dan semua orang membencimu, kenapa kau tidak mati saja?" Sehun tercekat, dan setelahnya ia terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tahu seperti apa rasanya orang-orang ketika mendengar perkataanku." Kyungsoo menyeringai pelan.

"Kau harus melihat kearah cermin untuk tahu seperti apa rupamu." Sehun lagi-lagi terdiam, baginya Kyungsoo adalah sosok yang kejam, tajam sekaligus pintar.

"Aku tak pernah menemukan cermin yang tepat, tapi saat ini aku melihatnya. Dia tepat berada di depanku." Kyungsoo tersentak, dan ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari Sehun kini kedua pundaknya yang di tahan.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Lepaskan!" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, namun belum sempat menolak bibir Sehun telah mencoba melumat bibirnya. Ia meronta, mendorong tubuh itu sekuat tenaga, hingga akhirnya ia berhasil.

PLAK

"Bajingan!" gerutu Kyungsoo. Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, membuka pintu kamarnya dan tiba-tiba sebuah tangan panjang berada diatas tangannya. Mendorong pintu itu untuk terbuka dan mendorong si pemilik untuk masuk ke dalam.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, terkejut melihat sosok Sehun yang menatap dirinya dengan mata memerah.

"Kau bahkan menolakku. Kau bahkan membenciku."

"Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu, jadi sekarang sebaiknya kau_aaahhh.."

BRUK  
Kyungsoo terkejut ketika tubuhnya di dorong keatas ranjang dan ditindih, ia meronta ketika merasakan wajah Sehun berada diperpotongan lehernya.

"Yak, pergi bajingan!"

"Kenapa semua orang membenciku? Bahkan kau? Hiks.." Kyungsoo tercekat ketika mendengar isakan Sehun, dan lebih terkejut ketika merasakan lehernya basah. Tubuh diatasnya bergetar, dan perlahan tangan Kyungsoo yang terkepal terbuka untuk mengelusnya.

"Jangan pergi! Jangan benci aku!" Kyungsoo mengelus punggung lebar itu lagi, lalu mengelus rambut yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, sekarang tidurlah!" dan perlahan mata sipit itu tertutup, isakannya mereda dan deru nafasnya terdengar begitu halus menyisakan si mata bulat yang menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil terdiam dengan tangan masih mengelus rambut yang lebih tinggi.

" _Tidak ada yang membencimu, Kyungsoo-ah. Aku berjanji akan selalu berada disisimu meskipun mereka berkata bahwa kau itu menakutan. Aku Byun Baekhyun berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."_

Kata –kata itu masih terngiang di telinga Kyungsoo. Kata-kata sederhana yang mampu membuat sosok sepertinya yang nyaris mengakhiri hidupnya karena tak memiliki teman kembali melanjutkan hidup. Ketika menghadapi orang-orang yang berhati dingin dan keras, kekerasan tak akan berguna, yang bisa menakhlukannya hanyalah ketulusan.

…

..

.

Ketika membuka mata, Sehun terkejut mendapati dirinya berada di dalam kamar, diatas ranjang asing. Ia pikir ia bermimpi, namun ketika melihat sosok yang terduduk di depan meja belajarnya membuat ia merasa sedikit lega.

"Bagaimana bisa aku berada disini?"

"Seharusnya kau tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, jika kau sudah bangun sana bersihkan dirimu dan segera makan siang." Sehun terdiam dan kembali berbaring lalu menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam?" tanya Sehun. Gerakan Kyungsoo terhenti dan lagi pipinya memerah tanpa ia sadari. Sehun melirik sosok yang nampak aneh itu, lalu menatapnya dalam.

"Tidak ada."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia kemudian menatap langit-langit kamar Kyungsoo dan ketika semua peristiwa itu terekam ulang, ia tersentak sejenak lalu tersenyum.

"Bangun dan pergilah! Aku akan mengobati lukamu lagi."

"Kau begitu perhatian."

"Ini bukan bentuk perhatian, tapi ini kewajiban untuk membuatmu segera pergi dari rumahku." Sehun tersenyum lalu bangkit.

"Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo menoleh kearah pintu dimana Sehun berdiri.

"Aku tidak tahu bibir setajam itu memiliki rasa yang manis." Seketika Kyungsoo mematung dan Sehun si pelaku hanya terkekeh sambil meninggalkan kamar.

…

..

.

Hari itu pun tiba, hari dimana dua insan akan terikat dalam sebuah janji suci. Baekhyun nampak gugup berdiri di depan cermin. Ia terlihat begitu cantik dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Chanyeol berdiri dibelakangnya dan mengecup pipi itu lembut.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, jangan cemas Baekhyun-ah!"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa untuk tak cemas, Paduka."

"Memangnya apa yang kau cemaskan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi sambil menatap ke dalam mata Baekhyun melalui cermin.

"Semua."

"Semua?"

"Ya, semua. Aku takut bila acara ini tak berjalan lancar." Chanyeol tersenyum lalu membalik tubuh Baekhyun dan mengecup bibir itu sayang sebelum akhirnya Tuan Lee datang dan meminta keduanya untuk segera menuju ruang pernikahan.

Chanyeol berjalan lebih dulu untuk menuju ruang pernikahan, sementara Baekhyun menunggu untuk panggilan berikutnya.

"Semua akan berjalan dengan lancar." Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan Luhan berdiri diambang pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Kau tidak tahu karena kau tak merasakannya."

"Aku akan segera merasakanya." Baekhyun terdiam lalu kemudian mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Baekhyun?"

"Ibu?" Baekhyun tersenyum ketika melihat kedua pelayannya membawa sang ibu dan keempat kakaknya.

"Wah, kau cantik sekali." Ucap Bora.

"Aku gugup."

"Itu wajar sayang. Ini pernikahan pertamamu." Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum. Ia melirik Luhan yang ternyata sudah meninggalkan ruangan.

Sungmin memeluk Baekhyun dan mencoba memberikan kekuatan.

"Paduka meminta kami kemari, untuk menenangkanmu, jadi ibu harap kau tidak gugup lagi. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?"

"Dia akan menyusul katanya." Sahut Sungmin sambil mengelus pundak bergetar Baekhyun.

"Paduka Ratu? Sudah saatnya." Seorang pelayan menginterupsi dan Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

Ketika pintu dibuka Baekhyun semakin gugup, tatapan orang-orang membuat kakinya mendadak lemas. Disana, Chanyeol tengah duduk sambil tersenyum kearahnya. Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol dan segera duduk disamping sang Raja.

"Hari yang berbahagia telah tiba, dimana kita semua yang ada disini menjadi saksi akan penyatuan dua insan dalam ikatan suci. Selamat kepada Raja Chanyeol dan Ratu Baekhyun, Tuanku kami persilahkan kalian berdua." Ucap Tuan Lee.

Chanyeol mengadahkan tangannya dan Baekhyun meletakkan jemari lentiknya diatas tangan besar itu. Chanyeol menggenggamnya dan membawa tubuh keduanya untuk saling berhadapan.

Seorang pendeta berdiri diantara keduanya, dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling pandang. Alunan musik berganti menjadi alunan biola yang begitu lembut.

"Hari ini, dihadapan para saksi dan Tuhan, kalian akan menjadi pasangan suami istri yang akan melalui bahtera rumah tangga bersama. Tuanku, Paduka Raja Chanyeol. Apakah Paduka Raja bersedia untuk selalu mencintai dan berada disamping Ratu Baekhyun baik dalam keadaan sehat, sakit, baik, buruk, suka maupun duka?"

"Ya, aku bersedia." Sang pendeta beralih kearah Baekhyun.

"Tuanku, Paduka Ratu Baekhyun. Apakah Paduka Ratu bersedia untuk selalu mencintai dan berada disamping Raja Chanyeol baik dalam keadaan sehat, sakit, baik, buruk, suka maupun duka?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lalu tersenyum.

"Ya-Ya. Aku bersedia."

Seluruh tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan itu, Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Chanyeol dan Chanyeol membalasnya.

"Silahkan lakukan pertukaran cincin!" Chanyeol menyelipkan sebuah cincin pernikahan yang begitu indah ditangan Baekhyun dan yang lebih kecil melakukan hal yang sama pada sang Raja.

"Dengan ini kalian resmi dinyatakan sebagai suami istri." Baekhyun terharu dan air matanya tanpa sengaja mengalir. Chanyeol mengusapnya dan membawa tubuh Baekhyun sedikit terangkat untuk bisa menciumnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

"Aku juga mencintai Paduka. Sangat." Chanyeol terkekeh dan memeluk tubuh itu erat. Suara terompet berbunyi. Keduanya menegapkan tubuh mereka, Chanyeol kembali mengadahkan tangannya dan Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan lembut.

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan sambil menghadap ke depan, suara musik terdengar dengan irama yang lebih cepat. Keduanya berdansa di tengah-tengah ruangan, dimana semua mata terpusat pada mereka.

Kaki-kaki pendek Baekhyun mencoba mengimbangi langkah Chanyeol, dan lelaki itu tersenyum menyambutnya. Ketika musik berganti beberapa pasangan lain mulai berbaur, bahkan Raja dan Ratu dari Kerajaan lain melakukan hal yang sama.

Baekhyun nampak begitu bahagia, menari di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Sementara Jongin meminta dengan sopan pada Soyou untuk bisa menari bersama wanita cantik itu. Hanya Luhan yang nampak melihat sekeliling mencoba mencari sosok Sehun.

KREEEK

Pintu terbuka, semua mata menoleh kearah undangan yang baru datang ketika upacara pernikahan sudah usai. Dan betapa terkejutnya saat melihat sosok itu adalah sosok Sang Jendral yang telah lama menghilang.

Berdiri disana dengan pakaian kebesarannya dan terlihat begitu tampan. Semua nampak tersenyum lebar, dan mata Baekhyun tertuju pada sosok mungil disamping sang Jendral.

Jongin yang terkejut melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang berada disamping Sehun dan lebih terkejut lagi ketika Sehun menggandeng tangan itu untuk menuju kearah Sang Raja dan Ratu yang sedang berdiri ditengah ruangan.

"Paduka, maafkan karena aku menghilang untuk beberapa hari. Aku mengalami hal yang buruk dan aku tak bisa kembali begitu saja, tapi hari ini aku kembali. Selamat untuk kalian berdua." Chanyeol tersenyum canggung sambil melirik Kyungsoo yang hanya menatap Baekhyun sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jendral Oh. Selamat kembali." Chanyeol memeluk Sehun dan menepuk pundak itu pelan.

"Kyungsoo. Aku tak percaya kau datang." Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menjabat tangan Baekhyun.

"Selamat untukmu, Ba…Ratuku." Baekhyun menarik pundak Kyungsoo dan memeluknya erat.

Jongin berjalan mendekat hendak menyapa Sehun, namun sebelum itu terjadi Luhan sudah melintas dengan cepat mendahuluinya, menarik pundak Sehun keras.

PLAK

Tamparan itu begitu keras hingga membuat Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Semua dibuat terkejut oleh tindakan Luhan, namun Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Apa-apaan ini Pangeran?" tanya Sehun pelan sambil menatap Luhan dalam.

"Ini adalah ganjaran yang tepat untuk orang tak tahu diri sepertimu. Pergi dan menghilang bagai ditelan bumi, lalu kembali dengan seenaknya." Bentak Luhan. Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Luhan, namun sosok itu menampiknya.

"Lalu, apa masalah anda Pangeran?" Luhan membuka bibirnya tak percaya.

"Heuh, kau bertanya akan itu? Dasar bajingan, seharusnya kau tak usah kembali, lebih baik kau mati saja sana." Ucap Luhan kesal sambil membalik tubuhnya hendak pergi. Sehun tersenyum.

"Ya, aku nyaris mati. Tapi aku bersyukur Tuhan tidak membuatku mati, karena berkat itu aku bertemu dengan takdirku." Langkah Luhan terhenti.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan pada kalian semua, dia adalah Do Kyungsoo. Calon istriku." Luhan membalik tubuhnya dan terkejut melihat Sehun yang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo, dan mengecup pipi itu dengan sayang.

Sementara beberapa meter dari mereka, Jongin membulatkan matanya tak percaya, ada rasa lain yang menyelip di dalam hatinya. Ia memegang dadanya dan keningnya mengernyit dalam.

"Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan. Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya, mencoba menatap mata Baekhyun dan sosok itu mengangguk pelan. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dan menatap Luhan yang berdiri mematung dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo bergantian lalu meminta musik untuk dimainkan kembali. Ketika musik kembali mengalun, Chanyeol menatap Sehun sekali lagi.

"Sehun kau yakin?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan mengecupnya pelan membuat yang lebih muda merona.

"Tentu. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku menemukannya. Dia adalah cerminku, kekasihku dan akan menjadi istriku." Chanyeol kehilangan kata-katanya dan ia melirik Luhan yang membalikan tubuhnya.

"Sehun, tapi_"

"Paduka, seperti halnya perasaan anda. Perasaanku pun bisa berubah. Semua hanya masalah waktu." Ucap Sehun sambil menatap ke dalam mata Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo hanya menatap balik mata Sehun.

Jongin masih disana terdiam sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa semakin nyeri. Ia menatap gelang merpati ditanganya dan entah mengapa rasa sakit itu semakin terasa.

" _Aku tak mungkin jatuh cinta kan, ibu?"_

…

..

.

TBC

…

..

.

Yang mau gabung sama #teamsayangJongin dipersilahkan, wkwkwkwk...

Apa pendapat kalian?

aneh?

Kecepetan?

Bertele-tele?

Kebanyakan konflik?

Apapun itu, aku hanya bisa tersenyum guys. Chapter ini aku buat ngebut tanpa baca ulang chapter sebelumnya secara teliti tanpa baca ulang juga sebelum di publish. Biasanya aku bakal re-read 3-4 x tapi kali ini cuma 1 x, itu bukan hal yang patut dibanggain sih karena aku merasa hal itu mengecewakan banget, seharusnya aku bisa lebih baik dari ini tapi yah, sekali lagi aku gak punya waktu sebanyak dulu, yang tahu aku pasti bakal ngerti sepadet apa jadwalku sekarang T.T.

.

Okay, aku mau ucapin makasih banyak ya guys. Makasi yang sebesar-besarnya untuk kesetian kalian menantikan FF ini, kalian emang semangat buat aku. FYI, tiap aku ngerasa aku gak bisa lanjut nulis lagi, aku selalu baca ulang review kalian dan entah darimana itu seperti kekuatan buat aku. Dan untuk doa-doa kalian aku ucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih ya. Mulai dari skripsi aku yang berjalan lancar, nilainya yang amat sangat memuaskan sampai lulus test akademik dan psikotest untuk Prodi Profesi Apoteker, aku ucapin makasih sekali lagi. Aku terharu baca komentar kalian yang bener-bener dukung apapun langkah yang aku ambil.

.

Dan aku mau jujur sama kalian, jika nanti aku memutuskan untuk berhenti nulis aku harap itu gak jadi alasan buat kalian berhenti mencintai Chanbaek. Meski aku sama sekali gak berniat untuk berhenti, tapi aku gak bisa tahu keadaan / kondisi di masa depan nanti. Seperti sekarang, aku bener-bener kesulitan bagi waktu yang berdampak cerita aku yang molornya keterlaluan.

Asal kalian tahu, aku sedih tiap baca pesan kalian yang tanya tentang kelanjutan setiap ff ku, dan tanya apakah aku mengakhiri cerita ini atau berhenti nulis. Aku merasa telah mengecewakan kalian karena gak bisa kayak author lainnya, aku sekali lagi minta maaf ya. Dan sempet terlintas dikepala aku untuk berhenti nulis jadi gak ada hal yang buat kalian nunggu sampai berbulan-bulan, tapi sayangnya nulis udah bagian dari hidup aku. Jadi, aku cuma mohon untuk lebih bersabar lagi ya, aku bakal usahain seminim apapun waktu kosongku, aku bakal pake buat ngetik ff ku yang nunggak.

.

Okay, maaf udah ngomong panjang lebar, aku cuma mau bilang. Selalu jaga kesehatan kalian, jangan pernah memberikan kesempatan penyakit berkembang ya guys, cintai tubuh kalian, dan jangan lupa jaga pola hidup. Akhir kata aku ucapin SALAM CHANBAEK IS REAL ~ ( Entah gak tahu kenapa, motto Salam Chanbaek is real jadi ciri khas tersendiri buat ff ku, wkwkwkw ) See you as soon as possible.


	11. Chapter 11

Title : King's husband part 11

Cast : Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun , Oh Sehun , Do Kyungsoo , Xi Luhan , Kim Jongin.

* * *

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, berisi adegan seks, hubungan sesama jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

* * *

 **NO CO-PAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

 **Okay?**

 **There always be a place for the good person. So, don't steal people's effort** **, be honest dear..**

 **Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

 **Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

* * *

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Park Shita**

 **Present**

 **( Mohon maaf karena gak bisa nepatin janji untuk gak bikin FF ini jadi rumit, maaf banget T.T )**

…

 **..**

 **.**

Kembali pada hari dimana kedua kutub es itu bertemu, bagaimana kedua sisi membeku itu bisa mencair secara perlahan.

Kyungsoo sedang membantu ibunya untuk mengambil tumpukan kain di gudang ketika Sehun tiba-tiba muncul dan mengagetkannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau untuk tak membuatku terkejut?" Sehun terkekeh dan bersandar pada salah satu rak disampingnya, menatap bagaimana Kyungsoo terlihat lucu karena ia salah tingkah ketika menghitung jumlah tumpukan kain.

"Kenapa gugup?" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, lalu menarik beberapa helai kain keluar dari ikatannya, lalu menumpuknya menjadi satu dan berjalan keluar.

"Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo tak menjawab hanya mengunci pintu gudang dengan cepat lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang terus mengikutinya.

Sudah terhitung lima hari sejak Sehun berada disana, lukanya sudah membaik dan ia sudah bisa berjalan dengan normal dan bahkan membantu Nyonya Do untuk apapun yang wanita itu kerjakan.

Tapi bagi Kyungsoo sosok itu tak lebih daripada seorang penganggu, karena kapanpun setiap sosok itu berada didekatnya wajah Kyungsoo akan memanas dan jantungnya berdebar hebat.

"Hei, kau memiliki orang yang kau sukai?" tanya Sehun sambil menemani Kyungsoo yang sedang menyapu halaman. Sosok yang lebih kecil tak menjawab dan memilih berfokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Aku bertanya!" Sehun menahan tangan Kyungsoo membuat sosok itu melotot terkejut. Mata bulatnya beralih kearah Sehun dan Sehun menahan senyum melihat wajah lucu itu.

"Tidak tahu." Ucapnya dan menarik tangannya kasar. Sehun kembali menatap sosok itu penasaran. Menurutnya, Kyungsoo adalah sosok yang unik, setiap hal yang sosok itu lakukan membuatnya seolah bercermin dan bagaimana sosok itu salah tingkah setiap ia pandangi menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Sehun.

"Aku ada."

"Siapa peduli,"

"Tapi dia menyakitiku."

"Itu bagus." Sehun tersentak, ia kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang memunggunginya.

"Orang sepertimu memang tak pantas dicintai." Sambung Kyungsoo. Sehun bangkit dan berjalan kearah Kyungsoo.

"Lalu kau? Bukankah kita sama? Berarti kau pun tak pantas dicintai." Kyungsoo terdiam, melihat bayangan besar dibelakangnya ia menoleh dan terkejut mendapati sosok Sehun yang begitu dekat. Ia melangkah mundur secara acak, namun tubuhnya terhuyung membuat Sehun dengan cepat menahannya.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, pendek!" ucap Sehun kemudian membuat Kyungsoo mendengus kesal dan meninggalkan sosok itu.

Semakin hari mereka semakin dekat, Sehun akan selalu ada dimana pun Kyungsoo berada, menganggu sosok itu hingga Kyungsoo kesal karena wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Seumur hidup selain Baekhyun, Kyungsoo tak pernah memiliki teman yang begitu dekat, tapi kemunculan Sehun dihari-harinya membuat ia merasa kerepotan.

"Permisi!" Kyungsoo yang sedang menempel kancing di salah satu pakaian pesanan ibunya menoleh. Sehun yang duduk di depan Kyungsoo sambil memainkan kancing-kancing itu segera bangkit, ia berdiri di dekat jendela dan mengintip dari balik tirai.

Matanya membulat ketika melihat petugas kerajaan yang berdiri di depan pintu pagar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bangkit namun Sehun menahan tanganya.

"Jika mereka bertanya tentangku, aku mohon jangan katakan apapun!" Kyungsoo menatap Sehun sejenak lalu menghempaskan tangannya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Sehun masih mengintip, melihat dengan teliti bagaimana Kyungsoo menghampiri petugas kerajaan dan memperlihatkan sebuah kertas dengan gambar Sehun di dalamnya. Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dan terkejut ketika sosok itu menoleh kearahnya dan menatap dalam diam.

Sehun berharap bahwa sekejam-kejamnya Kyungsoo, ia tak akan memberitahu pihak kerajaan tentang keberadaannya. Pintu tertutup dan orang-orang itu pergi. Ketika Kyungsoo masuk, Sehun segera menghampiri, mencengkram kedua lengan Kyungsoo dan menggetarkannya.

"Apa kau_" Sehun menatap dalam mata Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo segera menapik tangan itu.

"Segera setelah kau sembuh kembalilah!" Sehun tersenyum dan segera mendekat kearah Kyungsoo, ia menarik tangan itu dan menatapnya sekali lagi.

"Terima kasih banyak, maaf karena berbohong padamu." Kyungsoo tak merespon dan segera kembali ke tempatnya duduk.

"Oh, mereka juga berkata bahwa pernikahan Baek….Ratu dan Raja akan berlangsung 4 hari lagi. Apa kau tak akan menghadirinya?" Sehun menundukan wajahnya, memikirkan tentang itu. Jika ia kembali maka ia pasti akan kembali teringat akan kenangan, namun jika ia tinggal ia tidak menghormati Raja sekaligus sahabat kecilnya sama sekali.

"Aku tak terlalu dekat dengan Raja, aku hanyalah seorang Jendral biasa." Kyungsoo berdecih.

"Tch! Jangan kau kira aku sebodoh itu untuk tak mengenal dirimu. Kau adalah Jendral setia Paduka Raja kan? Bersama Jendral Kim." Sehun terkejut ia menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Mereka mengatakan itu?"

"Tidak, aku menyadarinya sejak awal, sejak hari pertamamu berada di rumah ini."

"Bagaimana bisa? Maksudku bagaimana kau bisa mengenalku?"

"Kau lupa? Aku Do Kyungsoo, sahabat Byun Baekhyun, Ratu kita sekarang." Sehun terdiam di tempat, mencoba mengingat sosok itu membuat Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Lihat, betapa sempit dunia ini." Ucap Sehun sambil kembali duduk di depan Kyungsoo.

"Dunia ini tidaklah sempit, tapi takdir yang terlalu rumit." Sehun mendongak dan menatap wajah serius Kyungsoo dalam diam, ia tersenyum kecil, sosok itu begitu tajam dalam ucapannya, namun semua yang ia ucapkan adalah kebenaran.

 **.…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **King's Little Husband**

 **Chapter 11**

…

 **..**

 **.**

Seharusnya saat ini adalah malam pertama bagi si pengantin baru, namun berhubung ini bukanlah malam pertama mereka dan Baekhyun masih dalam proses penyembuhannya, jadilah Chanyeol berada di ruang kerjanya bersama Sehun, Jongin dan Tuan Lee.

Semua mata mengarah pada Sehun yang menundukan wajahnya dalam, tidak ingin memberikan penjelasan atas semua pertanyaan yang dilayangkan padanya mengenai apa alasannya pergi dan bagaimana bisa sampai ia ditendang dari bar.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku tak akan menanyakan hal itu lagi. Aku akan mengganti pertanyaan. Sehun, apa kau yakin akan menikah dengan…." Chanyeol melirik Jongin yang nampak terdiam sejak tadi, lalu beralih pada Sehun.

"….Do Kyungsoo?" Sehun mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang serius.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk membuatku tak yakin menikahinya, Paduka." Chanyeol menghela nafas dan sesekali melirik Jongin.

"Hm, baiklah. Tapi tidakkah ini terlalu cepat?"

"Aku rasa diusiaku yang seperti ini, aku sudah sepatutnya membangun rumah tangga, Paduka" Jemari Jongin terkepal semakin erat, dan Chanyeol hanya mampu menghela nafas lagi.

"Ini…"

"Aku tahu mungkin ini salah karena orang yang akan aku nikahi adalah laki-laki, tapi aku berjanji akan menanggung apapun konsekuensinya." Ucap Sehun lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan?" tanya Jongin. Sehun menatap Jongin terkejut sejenak , lalu kemudian berdecih dengan sorot mata tajamnya.

"Luhan? Tidakkah kau lihat dia sudah bahagia dengan pilihannya? Lagipula bisa apa aku?" Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas yang diikuti oleh Tuan Lee.

"Tapi Jendral Oh, sebaiknya pikirkan matang-matang_"

KREK

Sehun bangkit dengan mendorong kursinya kebelakang. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada meja dihadapannya, sebuah tatapan lelah dan penuh amarah yang bercampur menjadi satu.

"Aku rasa tidak ada yang bisa dibicarakan lagi, aku harus mengantar Kyungsoo pulang ia telah terlalu lama menunggu." Ucap Sehun sambil memberi hormat dan melangkah keluar.

"Tapi kau tak bisa keluar masuk istana seperti itu, kau tak bisa meninggalkan istana ketika kau ingin bertemu dengannya." Langkah Sehun terhenti, ia menoleh dan menatap Jongin.

"Jika begitu aku akan membawanya untuk tinggal disini. Aku mohon izin, Paduka." Chanyeol tersentak dan bibirnya masih terbuka, sementara dua orang lainya nampak terkejut di tempat.

Di tempat lain, di salah satu pintu keluar Kyungsoo nampak berdiri sambil sesekali melirik kearah lorong dan memainkan kakinya diatas tanah. Sudah terhitung cukup lama ia berada disana tapi sosok Sehun tak juga kembali.

"Kau Do Kyungsoo kan?" Kyungsoo menoleh mendapati seorang lelaki keturunan bangsawan berdiri di dekatnya dengan kedua tangan berada di depan dada.

"Benar Tuan muda." Sahut Kyungsoo sambil memberi hormat.

"Kau…." Ucapan Luhan tertahan, sebenarnya ia ingin menanyakan perihal hubungan lelaki itu dengan Sehun, namun ia urung.

"Iya?"

"Ah tidak. Lalu apa yang lakukan disini? Menunggu seseorang?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Se_ ah maksudku Jendral Oh sedang ada urusan dengan Paduka." Luhan berdecih pelan.

"Si bajingan, ah maksudku lelaki itu akan terus membuatmu menunggu disini, jadi mulai sekarang kuatkan dirimu ketika dalam hubungan kalian dia hanya akan mengecewakanmu." Kyungsoo mengernyit, lalu menatap Luhan lagi dan ia tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih untuk saran anda." Luhan berdecih lalu segera meninggalkan Kyungsoo, melangkah kearah para pelayannya yang sudah menyiapkan kereta kudanya.

Sehun datang dan menepuk pundak Kyungsoo membuat sosok itu tersenyum.

"Kau menunggu lama?"

"Aku nyaris mati membeku disini." Sehun terkekeh lalu menatap tangan Kyungsoo yang kedinginan, ia memberikan sebuah jubah pada sosok itu dan memakaikannya dengan pelan.

"Karena itu aku membawakanmu ini."

"Ini tidak cukup membantu." Sahut Kyungsoo ketus. Sehun menepuk kepala Kyungsoo pelan membuat sosok itu mendongak dengan kain penutup kepala yang nyaris menutup seluruh wajahnya.

"Setidaknya kau tak terlalu kedinginan lagi."

"Sekarang aku mati kebosanan karena kau tak kunjung mengantarku pulang." Sehun sekali lagi terkekeh lalu mengusak rambut Kyungsoo pelan dan menarik tangan itu untuk mengikutinya.

Luhan terdiam, menatap pemandangan dari jendela keretanya yang menjauh meninggalkan istana. Adegan itu terekam dengan jelas di kepalanya, bagaimana sosok Sehun begitu hangat pada sosok Do Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa ketika bersamaku…kau tak bisa selembut itu? Bahkan yang keluar dari bibirmu hanya cacian." gumamnya pelan sambil menatap nanar dua sosok yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.

…

..

.

Ketika matahari telah berada diatas, Baekhyun tak kunjung bangkit. Ia masih menatap kearah cincin pernikahannya yang terlihat begitu indah dan berkemilau ketika terkena cahaya matahari.

"Paduka?" Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Tabib Shin bersama para pelayannya berdiri di dekat pintu, Baekhyun baru ingat jika saat ini adalah waktunya memeriksa bekas lukanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan seluruh pelayan mulai bergegas untuk melakukan kegiatan mereka. Sesekali Tabib Shin akan melirik kearah Baekhyun dan menggeleng pelan melihat anak lelaki itu begitu kagum akan cincin berlian di tangannya.

Bahkan Sang Ratu yang biasanya akan menangis, atau menjerit ketika diobati kini terlihat tidak terlalu fokus pada pengobatan tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Cincin yang indah, Paduka." Baekhyun melirik Tabib Shin dan segera mengangguk sambil tersenyum kearah cincinnya.

"Benar Tabib Shin. Paduka bilang bahwa cincin ini adalah satu-satunya cincin yang ada didunia, aku menyukainya ini jauh lebih baik dari milik Ratu Joohyun." Tabib Shin mengernyit. Menyadari akan ucapannya, Baekhyun merapatkan bibirnya dan menggeleng kecil.

"Hmm..bukan apa-apa." Ucap Baekhyun cepat sambil kembali berfokus pada cincinnya.

"Tentu milik Paduka yang terindah, siapa lagi yang bisa memilikinya selain Ratu Northwest." Baekhyun tersenyum senang, lalu kemudian ia tersentak membuat yang lainnya ikut tersentak pula.

"Ketika Ratu Joohyun masih menjadi Ratu Northwest apa cincinya juga bagus?" tanya Baekhyun, Tabib Shin membulatkan matanya sejenak mendengar pertanyaan kekanak-kanakan sang Ratu, lalu berdeham pelan.

"I-Iya. Tapi hanya terbaik pada masanya, kini_" Tabib Shin terdiam ketika melihat wajah cemberut Baekhyun.

"Itu artinya punyaku tidak spesial?" gumamnya pelan membuat yang lain merasa tidak enak. Tabib Shin kembali berdeham namun Baekhyun masih menundukan wajahnya dengan bibir yang dimajukan ke depan.

"Oh iya, luka anda sudah jauh lebih baik. Mungkin sebentar lagi, Paduka bisa beraktifitas normal." Ucap Tabib Shin mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun, namun sosok itu masih menatap murung pada cincin dijarinya.

"Aku tak mau memakainya." Ucap Baekhyun melepas cincinya lalu berbaring sambil menutup matanya, membuat seluruh yang ada disana melotot terkejut.

…

..

.

Ketika makan malam di dalam kamar mereka, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung. Sejak mereka bertemu tadi untuk makan malam wajah Baekhyun terlihat murung, padahal semalam ia terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Kenapa, apa kau tidak suka dengan makanannya?" tanya Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dengan bibir dimajukan membuat Chanyeol semakin bingung.

"Jongin atau Sehun menganggumu?" Baekhyun menggeleng lagi.

"Apa Chanhyun nakal?" sebuah gelengan kembali ia dapatkan.

"Lalu?" tanya Chanyeol karena tak menemukan jawaban.

"Paduka yang nakal." Chanyeol tersentak, ia kembali menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. Pria itu meletakkan peralatan makannya dan mengelus tangan Baekhyun pelan.

"Aku? Nakal? Apa yang telah aku lakukan?"

"Paduka telah berbohong padaku." Ucap Baekhyun masih tertunduk enggan menatap Sang Raja.

"Kapan aku berbohong padamu?" Baekhyun akhirnya mendongak, ia melepaskan cincin ditangannya dan meletakkannya dimeja.

"Aku tak mau memakai ini." Chanyeol mendelik terkejut, ia lalu menatap Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati tak ingin membuat yang lebih kecil salah menangkap ucapannya. Baekhyun dalam keadaan merajuk akan jauh lebih sensitif dan sedikit salah bicara maka ia berakhir dimusuhi oleh yang lebih muda.

"Ini tidak spesial, ini memang mewah tapi yang aku dengar dulu Ratu Joohyun memiliki cincin yang sama. Jadi ini tidak spesial." Chanyeol menatap cincin di depannya.

Seandainya Baekhyun tahu bagaiamana usaha Tuan Lee untuk mencari jenis berlian yang langka dari para penambang di atas gunung dan bagaimana kerasnya Chanyeol menggambar desain ukiran untuk kemudian dibuat cincin oleh ahlinya.

"Baekhyun?"

"Tidak, Paduka pasti ingin berbohong lagi. Aku kenyang, aku mengantuk." Baekhyun meletakkan peralatan makannya, lalu bangkit. Ketika akan melewati Chanyeol untuk menuju keranjangnya, sosok yang lebih tua menahan tangan Baekhyun, menuntunnya untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya.

Punggung Baekhyun bersandar pada dada Chanyeol, namun matanya masih menatap malas kearah meja makan mereka. Chanyeol meraih jemari Baekhyun dan membuka jemari itu, membandingkan dengan jari tangannya.

Ia lalu mengambil cincin yang Baekhyun letakkan tadi dan memperlihatkannya di depan Baekhyun.

"Berlian ini adalah berlian yang langka." Chanyeol memulai namun Baekhyun masih tidak tertarik.

"Mungkin dulu wanita itu juga memiliki cincin yang terbaik di negeri ini, tapi itu hadiah dari Ayahku, sementara ini… aku membuatnya seorang diri." Baekhyun mengernyit, ia merasa kembali dibodohi oleh Sang Raja.

"Jangan bercanda Paduka, mana mungkin Paduka bisa membuat cincin ini." Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengusak hidungnya pada rambut Baekhyun.

"Memang bukan aku yang membuatnya, tapi desain ukiran ini adalah hasil karyaku." Baekhyun mencibir.

"Bagaimana bisa aku percaya? Paduka ingin membohongiku lagi kan?" Chanyeol terkekeh lagi dan mengecup pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"Lihat!" Baekhyun mengamati ukiran di cincinya. Ukiran seperti ranting pohon terjalin lalu ketika dibalik aka nada sebuah jalinan lain dibagian dalamnya, membentuk sebuah huruf 'C' dan 'B' yang terjalin.

"C dan B ?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun." Baekhyun tersentak sejenak dan entah mengapa hatinya menghangat, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil namun ia masih tidak mau terlalu hanyut.

"Dan, lihat ini!" Chanyeol membuka miliknya, lalu memperlihatkannya pada Baekhyun. Ukiran yang sama namun letak hurufnya berbeda yaitu 'B' dan 'C'

"Kenapa terbalik?"

"Cincinku, membubuhkan huruf depan dari namamu terlebih dahulu yang berarti bahwa aku adalah milik Baekhyun, dan milikmu berarti kau adalah milik Chanyeol." Baekhyun tersenyum, dengan cepat mengambil cincin miliknya dari tangan Chanyeol lalu bangkit.

Chanyeol menatap kepergian Baekhyun sambil menahan senyumanya, ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun sedang menahan rasa malunya.

"Paduka, lupakan yang tadi! Aku sebenarnya tidak sungguh-sungguh merajuk, aku hanya ingin tahu apa Paduka benar-benar mencintaiku." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, bahkan Chanyeol yakin jika Baekhyun bahkan tak menyadari jika di cincin mereka ada dua huruf yang tertulis.

"Jangan menertawaiku, itu tidak lucu!" Ancam Baekhyun yang kini telah berbaring diatas ranjang sambil menerawang cincinnya tinggi-tinggi dan menatapnya dengan penuh rasa kagum.

"Oh iya Paduka, Tabib Shin bilang jika lukaku sudah membaik dan itu artinya kita bisa bercinta secepatnya kan?" senyum Chanyeol hilang terganti dengan wajah terkejut. Ia bangkit dan berjalan kearah Baekhyun, lalu menindih tubuh itu cepat membuat Baekhyun meringis keberatan.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm." Baekhyun mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum menatap Chanyeol diatas tubuhnya.

"Berapa lama?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi pasti bisa secepatnya. Aku merindukan Paduka, sangaaaatttt~"

"Merindukanku atau anakonda berbulu?" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan mencubit perut Chanyeol karena mengingatkannya akan kejadian memalukan mereka dikediaman keluarga Byun dulu.

…

..

.

Baekhyun berlari dengan kencang sambil menarik tali layangan di tangannya, membuat layangan itu semakin tinggi.

Sementara para pelayan berlindung di dekat koridor istana dengan Chanhyun yang berada dalam dekapan Sang Jendral yang dengan sukarela meninggalkan pasukannya demi bisa bermain dengan Putra Mahkota.

"Lihat siapa lelaki yang bermain panas-panasan itu? Dia ibumu, i-bu-mu. Nanti ketika Pangeran sudah besar, tidak boleh seperti itu ya!" ucap Jongin pada bayi ditangannya yang hanya menggeliat sambil menatapnya.

"Chanyunieeee~" Jongin tersentak ketika Baekhyun sudah berlari kearahnya sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Jendral Kim, lihat layanganku! Tinggi kan?" ucap Baekhyun bangga menatap layangannya yang masih berkibar diudara sementara talinya ia patok pada salah satu pohon.

"Ya." Sahut Jongin tak tertarik dan lebih memilih bermain bersama Chanhyun. Baekhyun mengambil duduk dan beberapa pelayan segera mengipasinya lalu memberikannya minum.

"Apa Paduka masih sibuk?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Entahlah, mungkin iya. Paduka kan selalu sibuk." Sahut Jongin dan Baekhyun mengangguk dengan bibir dikupas keluar.

"Ya, selalu sibuk." Ucap Baekhyun, lalu di detik berikutnya ia melirik kearah Chanhyun yang berada dalam dekapan Sang Jendral, dimana bayi itu nampak memandangi Jongin dengan mata berbinar. Baekhyun merenggut, tidak suka ketika bayinya menatap berbinar pada orang lain.

"Sini berikan Chanhyun padaku!" Jongin mengernyit dan refleks menjauhkan Chanhyun membuat Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya tidak suka.

"Aku masih ingin bermain dengannya." Ucap Jongin sambil menatap sedih pada Chanhyun.

"Tidak, sekarang giliranku. Kau sudah bermain lama dengannya."

"Tidak mau, sebentar lagi ya? Ya? Ya? Aku mohon Ratuku Yang Mulia." Baekhyun menggeleng sambil menjulurkan tanganya, seperti menagih bendanya kembali.

"Aku rindu anakku." Ucap Baekhyun hendak mengambil Chanhyun tapi Jongin segera bangkit.

"Paduka bau matahari, tidak bagus untuk bayi yang sedang bertumbuh." Baekhyun mengendus tubuhnya dan menatap Jongin sebal.

"Aku tidak bau matahari, kembalikan Chanhyun!"

"Aku mohon, aku masih ingin bermain dengannya." Ucap Jongin sambil berjalan menjauh dan segera berlari membawa Chahyun membuat Baekhyun geram dan segera mengejar sosok Jendral itu.

Jongin memeluk tubuh Sang Pangeran sambil terus berlari, mendengar teriakan Baekhyun dibelakangnya membuatnya panik dan masuk secara acak kedalam sebuah ruangan.

"Huuhh…Huuhhh…kita aman." Ucap Jongin sambil berseru senang dengan nafas yang masih coba ia kendalikan.

"Jendral Kim?" Jongin mendelik mendapati sosok yang berdiri di depannya.

…

..

.

Chanyeol sedang menekuni pekerjaannya ketika ia tersentak saat Baekhyun memasuki ruangannya sambil menangis.

"Ada apa?"

"Jendral Kim, Jendral jelek itu membawa lari Chanhyunie~ Huweee.." Baekhyun terisak dan Chanyeol membulatkan matanya melihat Ratunya menangis kesal.

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Dia bilang aku bau matahari, dan bayi tidak baik berada di dekatku." Chanyeol mengernyit bingung dan barulah ia sadar ketika Baekhyun menghambur kepelukannya dan bau matahari bercampur keringat menguar disekitarnya.

"Apa itu benar, Paduka?" Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun pelan. Ia mengendus-endus mengangkat kedua tangan Baekhyun dan mendekatkan hidungnya seperti seekor anjing membuat Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Kau memang bau matahari." Tangisan Baekhyun pecah, wajahnya memerah dengan mata basah, tapi kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia menarik Baekhyun dan mendudukan sosok itu diatas mejanya.

"Tapi aku suka."

"Tunggu!" Baekhyun menahan wajah Chanyeol ketika akan mencium bibirnya.

"Tapi anak kita dibawa lari oleh Jendral Kim." Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Jendral Kim hanya bermain bersama Chanhyunie, dia tak mungkin membawanya lari. Sekarang buka pakaianmu dan temani aku bekerja disini." Baekhyun mengernyit dan menatap bajunya.

"Aku terjebak diruangan ini tidak bisa menikmati hangatnya sinar matahari, jadi aku butuh itu darimu, kebetulan kau berbau matahari kan?" Perlahan satu tangan Chanyeol melepas jubah terluar Baekhyun, namun yang lebih kecil hanya pasrah sambil masih terisak kecil sisa tangisannya.

Ketika hanya menyisakan kemeja Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun dan mendudukannya diatas pangkuannya. Berhubung luka Baekhyun akan segera sembuh, Chanyeol tidak perlu takut lagi untuk menahan hasratnya lebih lama.

Untuk itu ia membiarkan miliknya diduduki oleh Baekhyun, meletakkan dagunya di pundak Baekhyun sambil kembali menulis. Baekhyun menoleh dan mengecup pipi Chanyeol, lalu ikut menatap kertas di depan Chanyeol.

"Apa ini?"

"Data barang-barang yang harganya naik."

"Jadi, ini juga menjadi urusan Paduka?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun menoleh dan menangkup wajah Chanyeol.

"Kasihannya suamiku, bahkan hal sekecil ini menjadi urusannya." Entah mengapa ucapan itu membuat hati Chanyeol menghangat, ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan penuh hasrat lalu membiarkan tinta dari penanya mengotori kertasnya.

"Paduka, bagaimana bayi kita?"

"Dia aman bersama Jendral Kim, percayalah!" ucap Chanyeol lalu kembali menyerang bibir Baekhyun.

…

..

.

Jongin terdiam sejenak menatap sosok di depannya, terlintas di dalam pikirannya bahwa ia sedang bermimpi saat ini, hingga kemudian ia mulai melihat sekitar dan baru menyadari bahwa ruangan itu adalah kamar sahabatnya, Oh Sehun.

"Kyung…Kyungsoo?" Sosok itu memberikan hormat sambil melirik bayi ditangan Jongin. Jongin masih dalam keterdiamannya sebelum akhirnya berdeham.

"Ke..kenapa kau bisa disini?" lagi, Jongin mengutuk suaranya yang tidak stabil, ia tak mengerti kenapa namun tubuhnya seperti memanas dan rasanya ingin segera pergi dari tempatnya.

"Itu putra mahkota?" tanya Kyungsoo menunjuk Chanhyun yang mulai menggeliat dalam gendongan Jongin. Jongin menatap Chanhyun dan baru menyadari jika sosok itu sejak tadi masih berada di dalam tangannya.

"I-ya. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Ucap Jongin lagi. Kyungsoo mengernyit sejenak sambil menatap Jongin dengan mata bulatnya.

"Yang mana?"

"Kenapa kau disini?" Kyungsoo mengangguk sejenak sambil tersenyum dan itu berhasil direkam oleh ingatan Jongin. Manis. Menggemaskan.

"Seh_Jendral Oh yang mengundangku."

"Mengundang?"

"Yah, undangan tidak resmi." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi sambil mendekat kearah Jongin. Jongin menatap sosok yang berjalan kearahnya itu, lalu tangannya terulur dan menyentuh pipi Chanhyun. Lagi, Jongin seolah terhipnotis, waktu seolah terhenti. Bagaimana sosok itu tersenyum manis, bagaimana bulu mata itu bergerak pelan dan menyentuh pipi si lelaki manis, Jongin kembali merekamnya secara otomatis.

"Kyungsoo-ah, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama aku tak menemukan si_ooh." Keduanya menoleh dan menemukan sosok Sehun di depan pintu dengan wajah terkejut.

"Jongin? Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?" tanya Sehun bingung sambil melirik kearah sosok yang berada dalam pelukan Jongin, lalu ia pun terkejut.

"Kau? Kau membawa putra mahkota? Jangan katakan kau membawanya kabur?" Jongin masih terdiam, belum bisa mencerna semua ucapan Sehun dan apa yang sedang menyerang perasaannya.

"Hikk…hiks…" Chanhyun mulai merengek, dan menggeliat risih. Jongin tersadar dan segera mengayunkan tubuh itu pelan.

"Aku permisi." Ucap Jongin sambil melewati dua orang di depannya. Sehun menoleh sejenak lalu mengerutkan keningnya dan kemudian tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo yang juga membalas senyumannya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

"Aku nyaris mati kebosanan disini."

"Tapi kau masih hidup."

"Aku berkata nyaris, Tuan."

Jongin mendengar percakapan itu dari balik pintu. Sambil mendekap sang putra mahkota ia menormalkan detak jantungnya. Ia tidak mengerti, namun ada yang salah dengan perasaannya, ia tidak mengerti mengapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang tertusuk di dalam, perasaan yang begitu menyiksa, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"YAK! PENCULIK BAYI!" Ketika berjalan di koridor Jongin mendengar suara panggilan nyaring dibelakangnya, ia menghentikan langkahnya sambil berbalik dengan wajah angkuh mendapati Baekhyun berdiri beberapa meter darinya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"KEMBALIKAN BAYIKU, PENCURI!" Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, ia melangkah dengan kesal dan mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi. Baekhyun pun yang merasa mendapat tantangan melakukan hal yang sama, melangkah dengan dagu yang ia angkat tinggi-tinggi, dan kaki yang ia hentak-hentakan keras.

"Aku bukan pencuri!" ucap Jongin ketika mereka sudah berhadapan.

"Heuh? Lalu apa namanya membawa kabur anak orang hah?"

"Aku hanya ingin bermain dengan putra mahkota lebih lama, tapi seseorang begitu pelit tidak memberikan bayinya untuk bermain bersamaku."

"Apa? Aku pelit?"

"Hik…hikkks…" Lagi Chanhyun merengek, merasa terganggu mendengar perdebatan dua orang di depannya.

"Lihat! Sini kembalikan Chanyunie-ku." Jongin mendengus kesal, menatap tidak rela pada bayi di tangannya, ia masih ingin berlama-lama dengan cinta pertamanya itu, namun Baekhyun mengambilnya dengan cepat.

"Makanya cari orang yang kau cintai, nikahi, dan buatlah anak sebanyak-banyaknya!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengayunkan bayinya dan Jongin mendengus mendengar ucapan yang lebih kecil yang baginya sok tahu.

"Ya aku akan menikah tentu saja, tapi tidak dengan orang sepertimu yang cengeng, cerewet dan menyebalkan, dasar penghasil bayi." Baekhyun menghentikan gerakannya, ia menatap Jongin nyalang.

"Memangnya aku juga mau dengan orang sepertimu? Dasar _bujang lapuk_!" mata Jongin membulat sempurna.

"Apa?"

"Ya, kau memang _bujang lapuk_. Lihat, Jendral Oh saja sudah akan menikahi Kyungsoo, lalu kau?" Jongin tersentak, ia kemudian terdiam di tempat. Entah mengapa ucapan Baekhyun yang terakhir begitu menyakiti hatinya. Baekhyun yang melihat perubahan raut wajah sang Jendral mengernyit sejenak, menimang apakah ucapannya telah salah.

"Ma…Makanya… menikah." Ucap Baekhyun tergagap namun masih mempertahankan wajah angkuhnya.

"Untuk apa menikahi orang yang tak aku cintai?" Baekhyun terdiam, ia merasakan suasana berubah menjadi serius. Ia meneguk ludahnya pelan, lalu melihat sekitar takut jika sosok di depanya akan menyakitinya.

"Ma..makanya cari!" Baekhyun tersentak ketika mata Jongin menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Kau…kau hanya anak kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa!" Baekhyun terdiam, langkahnya mundur teratur selangkah demi selangkah ketika Jongin semakin mendekat.

"Baekhyun? Jendral Kim?" Baekhyun menghela nafas ketika mendengar panggilan Sang Raja, ia segera berbalik dan berlari kearah Chanyeol yang menatap mereka bingung. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya melihat Baekhyun berlari ketakutan sambil membawa anaknya dalam gendongan.

"Paduka, ayo ke kamar! Jendral itu menakutkan, dia sudah gila karena lama melajang." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik Chanyeol menjauh. Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati wajah terluka Jongin yang tertunduk.

…

..

.

Baekhyun sedang berada di kamarnya bersama Chanyeol dan Chanhyun yang asyik mengobrol. Sesekali ia yang mengupas buah akan tertawa melihat Chanyeol bermain tendang-tendangan dengan putranya. Raja itu terlihat begitu bersahabat ketika menarik kaki bayinya dan memukulkannya ke wajahnya, membuat Chanyun terkikik sambil terus menendang.

"Aaah.. Ayah di tendang, aawww." Lagi suara tawa Chanhyun terdengar dan Baekhyun ikut merasa bahagia mendengar itu. Ia meletakkan pisaunya lalu mendekat dan memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang membuat sang Raja menoleh.

"Chanhyun pasti bahagia memiliki ayah seperti Paduka." Ucap Baekhyun yang menggelantung di punggung Chanyeol dengan manja dan menatap kearah anak mereka yang juga tersenyum.

"Aku yang lebih bahagia memiliki kalian." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup tangan Baekhyun yang terkait di lehernya.

"Aaaww.." Chanyeol pura-pura kesakitan ketika lagi-lagi kaki kecil Chanhyun menendang-nendang dan tawa kecil itu terdengar lagi.

"Kalian sungguh menggemaskan." Ucap Chanyeol mengendus-ngendus perut Chanhyun membuat bayi itu kembali tertawa geli.

Ketika sedang asyik bercanda, suara ketukan pintu membuat keduanya menoleh. Baekhyun turun dari atas ranjang mereka dan melangkah pelan, ketika ia membuka pintu ia menemukan wajah datar Sehun di depan kamarnya, lalu beralih pada sosok disampingnya dan ia memekik.

"Kyungsoo-ah?" Kyungsoo tersentak ketika Baekhyun memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba dan sangat erat. Sehun menggeleng pelan dan mengintip ke dalam dimana Chanyeol sedang terduduk diatas ranjang sambil menoleh keluar. Sehun memberi hormat dan Chanyeol membalasnya.

"Ayo masuk! Paduka, lihat siapa yang berkunjung." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo masuk, dimana sosok itu hanya menunduk merasa sungkan.

"Oh, Do Kyungsoo-shi?"

"Selamat Siang Paduka." Ucap Kyungsoo memberi hormat. Chanyeol bangkit dan memperbaiki letak pakaiannya, sementara Baekhyun telah membawa sosok Kyungsoo duduk diatas ranjangnya tepat disamping Chanhyun.

"Chanhyunie, lihat siapa yang datang? Paman Soo." Ucap Baekhyun senang dan Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Baekhyun terkejut.

"Paman? Aku tidak mau mendapat panggilan itu." Baekhyun menoleh keberatan.

"Tapi kau kan sudah kuanggap saudara, lalu Chanhyunie kan anakku, kau pantas dipanggil paman, iya kan Paduka?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri berdampingan dengan Sehun di dekat pintu.

"Ya. Tapi jika Kyungsoo tak ingin dipanggil paman tidak apa-apa. Chanhyun bisa memanggilnya hyung."

"Hyung? Tidak. Anak kakak-kakakku saja memanggilku Paman Baekhyun, padahal usiaku saat itu masih 9 tahun." Protesnya keberatan.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kan Kyungsoo disini sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol lagi dan Baekhyun mengangguk dengan bibir melengkung keluar.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku paman. Paman Soo." Ucap Kyungsoo malas dan Baekhyun tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Nah begitu. Paman Soo, lihat! Chanhyunie sudah besar, Paman pasti merindukannya." Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana bisa aku merindukannya, beberapa jam lalu kami baru saja bertemu." Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Jendral Kim membawanya masuk ke dalam Kamar Seh_Jendral Oh dan bertemu denganku disana." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut begitu juga dengan Chanyeol namun yang ada dipikiran keduanya berbeda.

"Apa, dia membawa bayiku ke tempat sejauh itu?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan sementara Chanyeol menoleh kearah Sehun yang menatap dua orang di depannya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sehun yang merasa ditatap menoleh dan terkejut akan raut wajah Chanyeol, sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali menatap dua anak kecil di depannya yang berdebat akan sesuatu.

"Sehun? Kau yang membawanya?" Sehun menoleh lagi dan mengangguk.

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh?" tanya Chanyeol lagi dan pertanyaan itu membuat Sehun terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Tentu, ada apa Paduka? Lagipula Kyungsoo sudah 18 tahun, dia sudah bisa menikah. Dan aku pun bukan anggota inti Kerajaan, jadi kasta bukanlah masalahnya bukan?" Chanyeol tersentak mendengar itu, tentu saja semua itu bukan masalah yang menjadi masalah adalah bagaimana Jongin nantinya.

Chanyeol menyalahkan dirinya karena tidak memberitahu Sehun sejak awal tentang kecurigaannya akan sikap Jongin pada Kyungsoo. Namun sekarang semua sudah terlambat, jika Chanyeol bicara itu hanya akan semakin membuat semuanya rumit.

"Jika menurut Paduka masalahnya adalah masa laluku, maaf Paduka aku tak ingin terjebak dalam keadaan itu lagi, dia yang memutuskan pergi dan aku tak bisa menahannya. Kyungsoo!" panggil Sehun membuat sosok itu menoleh.

"Ayo bersiap-siap, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang!"

"Apa? Tidak! Kyungsoo tidak boleh pulang, biarkan lebih lama lagi!" Sehun menghela nafas dan tidak menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun, namun Kyungsoo memegang tangan Baekhyun pelan.

"Aku akan kembali lagi nanti."

"Kapan?" Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya.

"Entahlah."

"Tidak, ayolah Soo! Menginap disini!" Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa yang bisa menginap di Kerajaan."

"Siapa bilang? Paduka~" Baekhyun merengek sambil melompat turun dari atas ranjang dan menghampiri Chanyeol sambil menarik-narik tangan itu.

"Kyungsoo boleh menginap kan? Ya?Ya?Ya?" Tentu saja Chanyeol bisa menolak karena hal itu bisa membuat Jongin tersakiti dengan keberadaan Kyungsoo disana, namun sekali lagi Baekhyu adalah kelemahannya.

"Tentu. Kyungsoo-shi, menginaplah disini!"

"Tapi_"

"Hei, kau tidak boleh menolak. Ini permintaan langsung dari Paduka Raja." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kyungsoo melirik Sehun dan sosok itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

"Nah, bagus! Aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling setelah ini." Ucap Baekhyun senang.

"Tidak Paduka Ratu, aku baru saja mengajaknya berkeliling, sepertinya Kyungsoo harus beristirahat sejenak sebelum makan malam." Baekhyun merenggut tidak suka kearah Sehun, ia mendekat dan mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi.

"Memangnya kau siapa mengatur-ngatur? Kyungsoo itu sahabatku asal kau tahu." Ucap Baekhyun . Sehun yang semula tidak tertarik, memutar bola matanya dan menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun, merendahkan tubuhnya dan berucap tepat di depan wajah yang lebih kecil.

"Dia calon pengantinku." Baekhyun tersentak dan keningnya lagi-lagi mengerut, ia melirik Chanyeol meminta pertolongan tapi Chanyeol hanya merapatkan bibirnya sambil membuang wajahnya.

"Isssh!"

"Kyungsoo, ayo! Kami permisi Paduka." Ucap Sehun sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo meninggalkan kamar.

Ketika pintu ditutup Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang sambil melihat kedua tangannya menahan kesal.

"Belum jadi suami sudah mengatur-ngatur seperti itu, kasihan Kyungsoo-ku. Paduka, apa Paduka bisa melarang Jendral Oh menikahi Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol menoleh terkejut mendengar celotehan Baekhyun.

"Itu bukan urusanku, Baekhyun.

"Tapi Paduka kan seorang Raja. Paduka mengatur semuanya."

"Ya, tapi tidak sampai urusan percintaan seseorang." Baekhyun mendengus lagi.

"Seharusnya Jendral Oh menikah saja dengan Pangeran Luhan, mereka lebih cocok, sama-sama menyebalkan." Chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan duduk disampingnya.

"Baekhyun?"

"Hm?"

"Lain kali jangan bicara seperti itu di depan mereka, kau mengerti?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Itu akan memperumit keadaan. Kau tak bisa mengatur perasaan seseorang. Mungkin Luhan dan Sehun tidak berjodoh." Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya sambil memajukan bibirnya, Chanyeol tersenyum dan menepuk kepala itu pelan.

…

..

.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun tajam begitu juga dengan Sehun yang balik menatap Baekhyun kesal. Diatas kuda hitam milik Sehun, Kyungsoo menghela nafas lelah melihat dua sosok yang sedang beradu tatapan itu.

"Kau pikir kau siapa hah?" bentak Baekhyun kesal sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang. Sehun yang masih berdiri disamping kuda sambil memegang tali kendali menatap dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Apa aku perlu mengenalkan diri?" sahut yang lebih tinggi dengan suara ketus.

"Kembalikan Kyungsoo! Kenapa kau memonopolinya? Dia sahabatku!" bentak Baekhyun kesal, berjalan dengan kaki dihentakan dan hendak menarik tangan Kyungsoo namun Sehun telah lebih dulu menghadangnya yang lebih kecil membuat tubuh Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah.

"Tapi aku calon suaminya."

"Hanya calon, dan aku adalah sahabatnya, aku telah menjadi sahabatnya bertahun-tahun. Menyingkir!" bentak Baekhyun masih berusaha menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

Pertengkaran itu menjadi tontonan para pengawal sejak sejam lalu, berawal dari Baekhyun yang dengan penuh antusias akan mengajak Kyungsoo untuk bermain, sekaligus melepas rindunya. Namun, ia telah didahului oleh Sehun yang malah ingin mengantar Kyungsoo pulang.

Yang lebih kecil berteriak dan menarik-narik tubuh Kyungsoo yang ditarik oleh Sehun dan tindakan Sehun yang menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo keatas kuda membuat Baekhyun berteriak kencang membuat para pelayan dan pengawal segera mendekat.

Hingga saat ini kedua kubu itu masih terlihat memperebutkan Kyungsoo bagaikan memperebutkan mainan.

"Jika kau sahabat, maka aku adalah teman hidupnya." Baekhyun mendelik lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah memohon. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lagi, ketika ia hendak turun dari atas kuda Sehun menahan tubuhnya, menatap Kyungsoo dengan kedua alis ditabrakan dan mata menyipit.

Baekhyun mendelik lalu menunjuk wajah Sehun dengan telunjuknya.

"Lihat! Kau…kau… apa kau baru saja mengancam sahabatku?" Sehun menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah datar lagi. Baekhyun menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang memilih menundukan wajahnya sambil menutup matanya kesal.

"Kyungsoo-ah, apa dia mengancammu? Katakan! Apa dia mengancammu? Katakana padaku!" bentak Baekhyun sambil menarik-narik jubah coklat Kyungsoo membuat lelaki itu meringis.

"Ada apa ini?" semua mata menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang datang bersama pengawal dan juga Jongin. Baekhyun segera berlari kearah Chanyeol dan memeluk lengan itu dengan manja.

"Paduka~ Jendral itu ingin membawa sahabatku pergi dari sini. Aku ingin bermain bersamanya." Chanyeol menoleh menatap Sehun lalu kemudian Kyungsoo yang memilih menunduk.

"Sehun-ah, apa harus secepat itu Kyungsoo-shi kembali?" Sehun mengangguk cepat.

"Ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan, lagipula…. Ibu telah menunggu kami." Kernyitan menjadi respon atas jawaban Sehun.

"Ibu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, ibu. Nyonya Do. Ibu Kyungsoo." Chanyeol dan Jongin membulatkan mata mereka, memikirkan sedekat apa Sehun hingga memanggil Ibu Kyungsoo dengan sebutan ibu juga.

"Kyungsoo~" Baekhyun merengek pada sahabatnya. Kyungsoo menatap Sehun, namun lagi-lagi Sehun memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah aneh itu membuat Baekhyun memekik.

"Lihat! Lihat! Paduka lihat? Jendral Kim lihat? Dia baru saja mengancam Kyungsoo dengan wajah seperti ini." Ucap Baekhyun sambil meniru raut wajah Sehun dengan lucu.

"Baekhyun." Baekhyun mendongak kearah Kyungsoo.

"Aku harus pulang…"

"Tidak, aku belum puas bermain bersamamu."

"Aku harus pulang untuk…."

"Tidak. Aku bilang tidak ya tidak. Paduka~ tahan Kyungsoo, jangan biarkan dia meninggalkan istana ini!" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas melihat Baekhyun merengek.

"Kyungsoo-shi_"

"Kau tak bisa keluar dan masuk ke dalam istana dengan seenaknya." Ucapan Chanyeol terputus oleh ucapan Jongin membuat semua mata menoleh kearahnya. Sehun yang cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan Jongin hanya bisa menyeringai kecil.

"Aku harus pergi… aku harus meminta izin pada Ibu Kyungsoo untuk membawanya tinggal disini." Entah mengapa Jongin merasakan kakinya melemas, ia beralih menatap Kyungsoo yang tertunduk lalu beralih lagi pada gelang di tangan Kyungsoo, gelang dengan liontin merpati yang cantik.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Jongin, Baekhyun yang melihat itu pun ikut menoleh dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Pergilah!" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil. Sehun memberi hormat dan segera melompat keatas kudanya.

"Sehun, apa kau tak ingin memakai kereta kuda?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun menggeleng pelan lalu menarik Kyungsoo untuk lebih mendekat kearahnya.

"Terima kasih Paduka, tapi aku lebih merasa aman ketika Kyungsoo benar-benar di dekatku." Jongin lagi-lagi terdiam menyaksikan bagaimana Kyungsoo menunduk sambil mencubit kecil pinggang Sehun.

Jongin membalik tubuhnya ketika kuda itu telah melesat membuat Chanyeol merasa iba. Baekhyun masih memajukan bibirnya sambil bergelayut manja di tangan sang raja.

Ketika memasuki kamarnya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkejut mendapati Jongin sedang berbaring diatas ranjang mereka sambil mendekap tubuh Chanhyun yang tertidur. Baekhyun ingin protes namun Chanyeol menahan tangan yang lebih kecil.

"Ayo kita biarkan!"

"Tapi bagaimana jika ia ingin menculik Chanhyun lagi?" Chanyeol menggeleng pelan dan membawa tubuh yang lebih kecil meninggalkan ruangan.

"Paduka…Paduka…kenapa Paduka membiarkan Jendral Kim masuk seenaknya ke kamar kita?" serbu Baekhyun ketika mereka berjalan dikoridor istana tanpa pelayan atas permintaan Chanyeol.

"Dia sudah aku anggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri, Baekhyun-ah. Tidak usah khawatir, lagipula dia sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk." Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya untuk bisa berjalan disamping Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku percaya ucapan Paduka." Ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"Lalu dimana kita akan diam sekarang?" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun pelan dan menuntun yang lebih kecil untuk berbelok di tikungan koridor.

"Mari temui tabib Shin." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sambil mengikuti langkah kaki Chanyeol.

…

..

.

"Lain kali tidak usah bicara seperti itu!" ucap Kyungsoo yang masih memeluk erat tubuh Sehun agar tidak jatuh.

"Memangnya apa yang salah?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, atau aku akan mendorongmu dari atas kuda ini!" Sehun terkekeh pelan lalu mempercepat kudanya membuat Kyungsoo nyaris terjungkal.

"Sialan!" maki Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Sehun lebih erat.

"Mari kita temui Ibumu dan meminta izin untuk membawa anaknya tinggal bersamaku."

"Aku harap ibu akan menolak menyerahkan anak semata wayangnya pada pria sepertimu." Sehun lagi-lagi terkekeh dengan laju kuda yang diperlambat.

"Kau tahu sendiri bahwa ibumu tak bisa menolak pesonaku."

"Diam dan fokus pada jalanan!"

"Fokusku hanya untukmu."

"Mati saja kau! Atau aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu bila kau bicara hal-hal semacam itu!" Sehun menggeleng pelan dan kembali melanjutkan kudanya.

…

..

.

"Paduka Ratu sudah sembuh." Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekat kearah Tabib Shin yang sedang memeriksa lubang milik Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya Paduka." Ucap Tabib Shin sambil mengoleskan minyak disekitar lubang Baekhyun sebagai sentuhan akhir.

"Berarti, aku….apa…hhmmm… itu…" tiba-tiba suara Chanyeol sulit untuk dikeluarkan, Tabib Shin tersenyum menggoda dan Chanyeol berdeham menghilangkan rasa malunya.

"Tentu, kalian sudah bisa melakukan 'ritual' itu." Chanyeol membuang wajahnya yang merona sementara Baekhyun sedikit bangkit untuk melihat dua orang dibawahnya.

"Jadi kami sudah bisa bercinta?" Tabib Shin mengangguk pelan dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah senangnya.

"Tapi Paduka, sedikit saran dariku. Cabut ketika sudah tiba waktunya." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol merona dan bahkan ia nyaris tersedak oleh liurnya sendiri. Baekhyun yang telah memakai celananya bangkit sambil menatap bingung.

"Apa yang dicabut?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, Chanyeol lalu beralih menatap Tabib Shin.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi sambil membantu Baekhyun turun dari atas meja pengobatan Tabib Shin.

"Chanhyun masih begitu kecil, setidaknya biarkan ia berumur satu tahun dulu. Jadi jangan lupa untuk mencabutnya, Paduka. " Chanyeol mengangguk lagi-lagi membuat Baekhyun bingung.

"Apanya yang dicabut?" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Tabib Shin! Jelaskan! Apa yang dicabut?" Tabib Shin menahan senyum lalu melirik Sang Raja yang hanya membuang mukanya.

"Biar Paduka Raja yang menjelaskannya, Ratuku." Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sungkan.

"Paduka, apanya yang dica_"

"Baekhyun, ayo kembali ke kamar!" ucap Chanyeol cepat sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tabib Shin, terima kasih banyak, kami permisi." Tabib Shin hanya membungkukan tubuhnya sebagai penghormatan sambil menahan senyum dibawah sana, sementara Chanyeol berjalan keluar mendahului Baekhyun.

"Paduka, apanya yang dicabut?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Chanyeol, namun yang lebih tua tidak menjawab dan tetap melanjutkan jalannya.

"Paduka~" rengek Baekhyun membuat beberapa pengawal yang berjalan dibelakang mereka memperhatikan dengan raut kebingungan.

"Jika Paduka tak mau menjawab, aku tidak mau bercinta dengan Paduka malam esok, malam esoknya lagi, dan esoknya esoknya esoknya lagi." Langkah kaki Chanyeol tiba-tiba terhenti, dengan wajah canggung ia menoleh kebelakang dimana Baekhyun berdiri dengan bibir dikerucutkan.

"Akan aku jelaskan, tapi tidak disini." Baekhyun tersenyum dan segera berlari mengejar Chanyeol dan menggandeng lengan yang lebih tua untuk berjalan beriringan.

Ternyata membuat Baekhyun menurut bukan hal yang mudah, rasa penasaran si bocah remaja membuatnya terus bertanya-tanya 'apa yang harus dicabut' dan itu terbawa hingga mereka sedang menikmati makan malam, bersama Jendral Kim dengan beberapa pelayan yang berbaris rapi dibelakang mereka.

"Apa Sehun belum kembali?" tanya Chanyeol. Jongin meremat garpunya cukup kuat yang berhasil ditangkap oleh mata Chanyeol, dan kemudian Sang Jendral tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"Sepertinya belum, Paduka. Mungkin dia suka disana." Ucap Jongin sambil kembali melanjutkan acara makannya. Chanyeol menghela nafas sejenak, lalu matanya teralih pada Baekhyun yang nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Kedua bola mata bocah itu bergerak-gerak acak sambil memajukan bibirnya seolah sedang menerka apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Baekhyun, makan dengan benar!" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sejenak lalu mengaduk sup dimangkuknya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa makan dengan benar, jika begitu banyak pertanyaan dikepalaku?" ucapan Baekhyun tak hanya membuat Chanyeol penasaran, namun sang Jendral dan para pelayan pun ikut menolehkan kepala mereka penasaran.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan geli, mengingat bocah itu terlalu menggemaskan hanya karena memikirkan hal yang Chanyeol yakin bukanlah sesuatu yang penting.

"Pasti tentang putra mahkota." Potong Jongin seolah bicara sendiri. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan lalu ia berdecak senang dan segera menunjuk Jongin dengan garpunya.

"Jendral Kim, sepertinya aku perlu bertanya hal ini padamu." Jongin yang tadi sempat terfokus sejenak pada makanannya kembali menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Apa?"

"Hari ini aku dan Paduka berkunjung ke tempat Tabib Shin_"

"Baekhyun!" potong Chanyeol namun Baekhyu mengabaikan sosok Raja itu.

"_Beliau berkata jika aku dan Paduka sudah bisa bercinta." Jongin nyaris tersedak dan Chanyeol menutup matanya menahan rasa malu.

"Baekhyun, hentikan!" tapi Baekhyun seolah tidak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Lalu tabib Shin berkata 'Jika waktunya tiba, segera cabut Paduka.' Kurang lebih seperti itu. Jadi, apa yang harus dicabut?"

"UHUK!UHUK!" Jongin tersedak dan seorang pelayan yang sempat terkejut ditempat segera memberikan minuman. Jongin mengelus dadanya sambil melirik Chanyeol yang hanya menutup matanya menahan emosi.

"Apa yang dicabut?~" rengek Baekhyun dengan nada manjanya.

"Baekhyun! Hentikan! Ayo kembali!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil bangkit dan menarik tangan yang lebih kecil.

"Tapi Paduka~"

"Sudah, ayo kembali!" ucap Chanyeol mencoba mengontrol emosinya pada si bocah remaja yang memiliki rasa penasaran yang besar.

Di meja makan itu menyisakan Jongin yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan ia pun menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Dasar bocah." Ucapnya sambil tertawa pelan.

…

 **..**

 **.**

Malam yang dinantikan Chanyeol akhirnya tiba. Setelah memastikan bahwa perut putranya sudah terisi, selimutnya cukup menghangatkan dan mata lelah putranya sudah tertutup Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke atas ranjang.

"Sebentar Paduka, aku belum merapikan pakaianku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berusaha mengancingkan pakaiannya setelah usai menyusui Chanhyun.

"Tidak usah dirapikan, nanti akan berantakan lagi." Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Maksud paduka, apa kita akan melakukannya malam ini?" Chanyeol mengangguk dan Baekhyun melirik bayinya sejenak. Takut-takut jika nanti Chanhyun malah terbangun oleh suara berisik mereka.

Dan kini setelah bayi mereka tertidur, Chanyeol ingin bercinta dan bisa dipastikan jika suara mereka pasti akan mengusik tidur si kecil.

"Paduka?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menahan kepala Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah menyesap pundak telanjangnya.

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana jika Chanhyun terbangun." Gerakan Chanyeol terhenti, ia menatap Baekhyun lalu melirik kotak bayi putranya.

Ia pun memikirkan hal yang sama, Chanhyun cukup cerewet pagi ini membuat seluruh istana disibukan dengan tangisannya yang tak kunjung reda.

Chanyeol bangkit, berjalan mendekat kearah kotak bayinya. Baekhyun memperhatikan dari atas ranjang bagaimana Chanyeol berdiri sambil menatap wajah bayinya, hingga akhirnya berjalan menuju meja kayu di dekat dinding.

Tangan panjang itu membuka laci, dan kemudian kembali berjalan kearah kotak tidur Chanhyun.

"Nah, sudah." Baekhyun bangkit dan mendekat. Ia membulatkan matanya melihat kedua telinga putranya tersumpal kapas.

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa?"

"Hmmm… sepertinya tidak." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan tarikan cepat dari Chanyeol membuat tubuhnya terhuyung.

"Ayo sayang, aku sudah tak sabar." Entah mengapa pipi Baekhyun merona mendengar ucapan sederhana Chanyeol. Remaja lelaki itu hanya pasrah ketika tubuhnya terbanting diatas ranjang.

…

..

.

Baekhyun menutup matanya, namun bibirnya terus terbuka, mendesah dan meraup udara dalam waktu bersamaan. Ia merindukan sentuhan ini, mereka sama-sama merindukan keintiman ini setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya.

Jemari Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol ketika kecupan-kecupan itu menyentuh setiap permukaan tubuhnya. Hangat nafas yang lebih tua, membuat tubuh Baekhyun bereaksi lebih.

"Aaah!" sesekali ia memekik ketika tumbukan Chanyeol mengenai titik ternikmatnya, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang masih bergerak konstan mengejar puncaknya.

Kasur mereka berdenyit seiring dengan tumbukan Chanyeol yang semakin cepat dan dalam.

"Aaahh…Aaahh…Padu..AAAHHH." Baekhyun mencengkram punggung Chanyeol, menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sang Raja. Chanyeol tersenyum, mengusap rambut basah Baekhyun, dan mengecup pipi itu berulang kali.

"Sssstt! Jangan terlalu keras, Chanhyun bisa terbangun nanti!" Baekhyun mengangguk sambil membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"AAHH..Padukaaahh…aaahh.." nyatanya desahan itu kembali terdengar, membuat Chanyeol dengan segera meredam suara itu dalam sebuah ciuman dalam. Baekhyun menutup matanya, merasakan lidah hangat itu bertemu dengan lidahnya. Bertarung untuk mencari seorang pemenang.

"Baekhyun….aaaaaahh." Desahan panjang itu membuat ciuman mereka terlepas, Baekhyun mendongak merasakan sesuatu akan meledak, namun ketika ia telah mempersiapkan diri, Chanyeol malah menarik keluar miliknya membuat sesuatu seolah hilang.

"Aaah.." Chanyeol mengarahkan batang miliknya diatas tubuh Baekhyun dan menyemprotkan sarinya disana. Setelah berjam-jam lamanya akhirnya Sang Raja mencapai puncaknya juga .

Baekhyun menatap kejantanan dan wajah Sang Raja secara bergantian.

"Kenapa diperutku? Tidak di dalam?" tanya Baekhyun seolah tidak terima. Karena sejujurnya lubangnya terasa kering dan seperti ada sesuatu yang kurang.

"Itulah yang aku dan Tabib Shin maksud dengan dicabut, Baekhyun." Kening Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus dicabut?"

"Chanhyun masih kecil, jika kau hamil lagi karena spermaku tumbuh dirahim mu akan sulit baginya dan juga dirimu."

"Sampai kapan?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Mungkin sampai Chanhyun berusia setahun atau lebih."

"Itu akan memakan waktu yang lama, tapi baiklah aku akan mulai membiasakannya. Waktu akan berjalan dengan cepat."

Baekhyun tersenyum, mendongak menatap kearah wajah terengah Chanyeol diatasnya. Jemarinya mengelus wajah kelelahan itu, jemari berhias Kristal merah muda yang indah itu menyusuri setiap permukaan kulit yang mulai terlihat lipatan halus disana.

"Paduka, jangan bekerja terlalu lelah! Lihat! Lipatan-lipatan halus ini mulai terlihat. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas dari bawah sini." Chanyeol terdiam, menatap dalam kearah mata Baekhyun yang masih terkikik.

"Oh iya, bukankah ulang tahun Paduka sebentar lagi?" Chanyeol merendahkan arah pandangnya, lalu mengangguk pelan tanpa sebuah senyuman.

"Selamat bertambah tua, Paduka." Dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil mendapat sebuah pelukan dari yang jauh lebih muda darinya. Jauh-lebih-muda.

…

 **..**

 **.**

Seharusnya pagi ini adalah pagi paling membahagiakan bagi Chanyeol, namun karena ucapan sederhana Baekhyun semalam membuat Chanyeol terjaga semalaman. Memikirkan tentang dirinya yang akan bertambah tua membuat bagian dari sisi dirinya meraung dan tidak bisa menerimanya dengan lapang.

Baekhyun menggeliat dan Chanyeol menoleh, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wajah tertidur itu. Baekhyun terlihat begitu muda, kulitnya kenyal dan putih bersih, bahkan guratan halus pun enggan untuk muncul disana.

Sementara dirinya, Chanyeol menatap pantulan dirinya melalui cermin besar di seberang ranjang. Ia terlihat tampan dan gagah memang, namun jika diperhatikan lebih dekat guratan-guratan halus itu mulai terlihat dan itu membuat dirinya merasa cemas.

"Eeemm…" Chanyeol kembali menoleh dan tersenyum ketika mata sipit itu berkedip dan mencoba terbuka.

"Selamat pagi Paduka." Suara parau Baekhyun membuat sekujur rambut ditubuh Chanyeol meremang. Ia mengecup bibir merah muda itu kilat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk punggung telanjang Sang Raja.

"Tubuhku seperti remuk." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memegang pinggangnya. Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatap Baekhyun cemas, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan memijat-mijat permukaan kulit itu dengan lembut.

"Tidak masalah Paduka, nanti akan sembuh dengan sendirinya. Aku kan masih muda, penyembuhan akan lebih cepat untukku." Lagi, Chanyeol terdiam. Ia menarik tangannya dan segera bangkit membuat Baekhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Paduka~" rengeknya sambil menahan tangan Chanyeol.

"Paduka sudah mau mandi?" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi aku masih ingin bersama Paduka~" lagi rengekan Baekhyun terdengar begitu jelas ditelinganya dan ia tak mampu untuk mengabaikan rengekan manja itu. Ketika Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya, ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah terjangan dari tubuh Baekhyun membuatnya dengan reflek menangkap tubuh mungil itu.

Baekhyun terkikik sambil melingkarkan kaki dan tangannya ditubuh yang lebih tua. Kedua tangan Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol, mempercayakan bobot tubuhnya pada kekuatan tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar disepanjang pinggulnya.

Kecupan-kecupan hangat Baekhyun daratkan pada wajah Sang Raja, lalu menggerakan tubuhnya agar Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah puas mencium, Baekhyun mengistirahatkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Chanyeol sambil menghela nafas.

"Aku hanya ingin memiliki waktu yang lebih lama bersama Paduka." Ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar putus asa.

…

..

.

Jongin sedang melatih para pasukannya seorang diri ketika sosok Sehun datang dengan wajah yang terlihat kurang bergairah. Sosok itu segera menaiki tempatnya dan berdiri disamping Jongin yang entah mengapa bahkan enggan untuk menoleh kearahnya.

"Maaf aku kembali terlambat." Ucap Sehun sambil menatap pasukanya yang sedang berlatih pedang.

"Tch! Aku pikir kau lupa jalan pulang." Sahut Jongin dengan nada sindiran. Sehun tak menanggapi dan mengambil langkah menjauh dari tempat Jongin berdiri, ketika melihat sebuah kesalahan dari satu anak buahnya, ia melompat turun dan menghampirinya, menghardiknya dengan kemarahan dan itu membuat Jongin mengernyit.

Jongin melihat sekitar, seperti mencari keberadaan sosok yang seharusnya bersama Sehun kini, tapi sosok itu tak tertangkap oleh matanya. Jongin menoleh lagi kearah lapangan dan Sehun terlihat marah besar hanya untuk sebuah kesalahan kecil membuat Jongin turut melompat turun dan menghampiri mereka.

"Sudahlah!" ucap Jongin sambil menarik tubuh Sehun menjauhi wajah salah satu pasukannya yang sudah pucat pasi, pasalnya Sehun tidak pernah semarah ini pada siapapun.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Jongin ketika mereka telah kembali ke tempat mereka dan pasukan kembali berlatih secara normal.

"Kau peduli?"

"Hei, bagaimana pun aku temanmu." Sehun menoleh sejenak dan mata mereka bertemu, namun bukan tatapan keteduhan yang terlihat tapi tatapan ketidakpercayaan diantara keduanya.

"Tidak masalah, hanya aku merasa suasa hatiku sedikit buruk pagi ini."

"Kau pasti kurang tidur, apa persiapan kedatangan Kyungsoo ke Istana begitu menyita waktumu?" canda Jongin lagi namun Sehun kembali menoleh dan menatapnya cukup lama.

" Dia tak akan tinggal disini, ibunya tak memberikan izin sebelum aku resmi menikahinya." Jongin tersentak, entah mengapa sejenak otaknya seperti kosong. Namun kemudian lelaki itu tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Sehun pelan.

"Jika begitu segera nikahi dia! Jangan membuatnya menunggu!" Sehun terdiam merasakan ketukan pada pundaknya, ia menatap Jongin yang kini tersenyum lebar kearahnya setelahnya Jongin menarik tangannya dan berbalik, berjalan menuju sudut dan kembali menatap para pasukannya.

"Sehun?" Sehun menoleh dan menatap Jongin yang tidak menatapnya.

"Tapi, jangan biarkan cinta mengacaukan segalanya." Sehun terdiam dengan berjuta pertanyaan dikepalanya, ia masih menatap Jongin lamat sebelum akhirnya sosok itu kembali menoleh dan tersenyum begitu lebar kearah Sehun hingga matanya tenggelam dalam lipatan pipinya.

…

..

.

Dua bulan berlalu begitu cepat, tanpa seorang pun menyadari hal itu. Mereka melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa, tapi ketika terbangun tahunya hari sudah terus berganti.

Bayi mereka sudah mampu merangkak dengan lambat karena bobot tubuhnya yang berat, dan lagi ia sudah mampu menghisap makanan yang bertekstur lunak.

Pertumbuhan Chanhyun yang pesat membuat semua orang bahagia, dan begitu gemas melihat putra mahkota mereka yang montok berjalan bersama Sang Ratu di koridor istana setiap paginya.

Saking beratnya, Baekhyun terkadang merasa tangannya akan terlepas jika menggendong bayinya terlalu lama, tapi melihat putranya tumbuh sehun membuat rasa lelah Baekhyun menghilang.

Chanyeol pun sama, ia merasa begitu senang ketika putranya sudah mampu menekuk tubuhnya diatas ranjang dan belajar berjalan dengan kedua lutut dan telapak tangannya sebagai tumpuan.

"Paduka?" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh untuk mendapati Tuan Lee berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kerja Sang Raja. Sosok itu masuk setelah Chanyeol mempersilahkannya.

"Ada apa Tuan Lee?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ini masalah pesta ulangtahun Paduka, apa ada hal yang ingin Paduka tambah dari pesta dua tahun lalu?" seketika senyum Chanyeol luntur, memandang kosong pada meja kerjanya sebelum panggilan Tuan Lee kembali menyadarkannya.

"Ah, tidak. Sepertinya Tuan Lee, aku tak ingin merayakan pesta ulangtahunku lagi tahun ini." Kedua orang lainnya mendelik terkejut.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun protes, ia begitu menyadari jika Chanyeol selalu menghindari topic ini dan Baekhyun tak pernah mendapat kejelasan sampai saat ini. Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu memperlihatkan senyumannya.

"Tidak, hanya aku tidak ingin merepotkan para penghuni istana. Lagipula tak ada yang berubah dari tahun ke tahun." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Tentu ada. Bukankah usia Paduka bertambah?" Nyatanya ucapan itu bukan menjadi kalimat penghibur, namun malah membuat perasaan yang mengganjal dihatinya bertambah menjadi beban.

Tuan Lee melirik wajah tidak biasa Chanyeol, lalu melirik kearah Baekhyun yang masih nampak protes.

"Baekhyun? Bisakah kau bawa Chanhyun keluar sebentar? Ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Tuan Lee."

"Baik Paduka!" Baekhyun bangkit dengan helaan nafas, lalu berjalan untuk mengambil putra mereka, mengecup pipi Chanyeol dan berjalan meninggalkan suami dan penasehat kepercayaannya.

Tuan Lee mendekat, namun pria tua itu mengernyit karena Chanyeol tak kunjung membicarakan hal penting yang Raja itu baru saja katakan. Malah pria itu terlihat menatap tumpukan kertas di depan wajahnya.

"Paduka? Apa hal penting yang hendak anda katakan?" Chanyeol menoleh baru menyadari hal tersebut, karena sebenarnya ia hanya tidak ingin mendengar ucapan terlampau jujur Baekhyun.

"Tidak Tuan Lee, pergilah!" Tuan Lee mengernyit namun kemudian mengangguk. Sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan setelah memberi hormat langkahnya terhenti.

"Oh, untuk pesta itu Paduka_"

"Tuan Lee, bisakah kita tak membicarakannya dulu?"

"Oh..Baik Paduka." Tuan Lee kembali memberi hormat dan segera meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol, menyisakan Chanyeol yang bergelut dengan pemikirannya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun berbaring diatas ranjangnya sambil bermain karet gelang yang ia jalin menjadi berbagai macam bentuk, sementara Chanhyun sedang bermain bersama Jongin disampingnya.

"Oh iya Jongin?" Jongin yang sedang asyik menggelitiki perut Chanhyun menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang tidur terlentang menghadap langit-langit, menghentikan kegiatan bermain dengan karet gelang.

"Iya?"

"Kira-kira hadiah apa yang cocok untuk Paduka?" Jongin tersenyum sambil kembali memberikan perhatian penuhnya pada si bayi lucu.

"Paduka akan menerima apapun yang kau berikan." Ucap Jongin informal.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan gelang buatan sendiri?" Jongin berdecih sebagai jawaban.

"Aku rasa itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan untuk orang seusia Paduka." Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya sambil berpikir.

"Baju rajutan?"

"Kau bercanda? Paduka bahkan bisa mendapatkan yang lebih dari itu."

"Huh, lalu apa?" desah yang lebih kecil frustasi.

"Aku rasa Paduka tak terlalu mengharapkan hadiah, kau tahu sendiri kan ketika mencapai usia maksimal kita sudah terlalu jenuh dengan hal-hal seperti pesta dan hadiah." Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya.

"Kau berkata seolah Paduka sudah berusia setengah abad. Paduka itu masih 36 tahun, tahu." Jongin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Lalu apa kau pikir 36 tahun itu usia yang masih muda?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Memang tidak muda, tapi tidak terlalu tua juga." Ucap Baekhyun sambil kembali sibuk pada mainannya. Baekhyun melirik bayinya yang sudah bermanja-manja kearahnya sambil menarik-narik baju Baekhyun.

"Hah, sudah haus lagi eoh? Kau ini, rakus sekali!" ucap Baekhyun malas membuat bayinya merenggut dengan bibir melengkung kebawah.

"Aw…aw…aw.. lihat siapa yang sudah pandai merajuk?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik pipi putranya gemas. Jongin terkekeh dan menarik Chanhyun ke dalam pelukannya membuat Sang Pangeran meronta dan merengek menginginkan ibunya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya waktu bermain dengan Paman Jong, sudah selesai ya?" ucap Jongin tak rela, lelaki itu mengecup Chanhyun lalu segera bangkit.

"Aku permisi!"

"Ya, jangan lupa tutup pintu!" Jongin mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan Chanhyun yang merengek minta susu sementara Baekhyun masih bergulat dengan karet gelangnya.

"Iya..iya..sabar sayang! Sedikit lagi!"

"Huweeee…"

"Iyaaa… astaga kau ini!"

…

..

.

Chanyeol duduk di depan meja kerjanya, dengan satu tangan bertengger di dahinya. Menatap lembar pekerjaannya tanpa minat.

"Selamat siang Paduka!" suara Jongin membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati kedua Jendral itu disana.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"Ternyata ucapan Tuan Lee benar, bahwa Sang 'berulang tahun' kehilangan semangat pestanya." Chanyeol tidak menjawab, suasana hatinya sedang tak baik.

"Ada yang ingin kalian bahas?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi mencoba sibuk dengan lembar-lembar di depannya.

"Paduka? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu bolehkah kami tahu alasan Paduka tak ingin merayakan pesta ulangtahun Paduka?" tangan Chanyeol terhenti sejenak, menatap kosong pada meja di depannya sebelum akhirnya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, hanya aku terlalu sibuk untuk itu." Jongin dan Sehun saling lirik, menyalurkan perasaan curiga mereka dan hal itu ditangkap Chanyeol.

"Jika tak ada yang kalian ingin bicarakan, bisakah aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku?" Sehun dan Jongin tersentak lalu memilih mengangguk dan memberi hormat.

…

..

.

Kejanggalan-kejanggalan itu mulai dirasakan hampir seluruh penghuni istana, Sang Raja terlihat tidak cerah dan tenang seperti biasanya. Setiap membahas akan pesta ulangtahun, pria itu akan mencari alasan untuk tak membicarakan hal itu dan bersikeras tak ingin merayakan pesta ulangtahunnya.

"Huwaaa! Huwaaa! Huwaaa! Berhasil!" Baekhyun berseru senang ketika layangannya terbang diudara. Jongin mendongak dengan satu tangan berada diatas matanya dan ia tersenyum puas.

Layangan yang ia dan Baekhyun buat, nyatanya berhasil dan Jongin baru merasakan betapa Baekhyun itu bisa membawa kegembiraan.

Sehun dan Chanyeol yang duduk menyaksikan di atas kursi dibawah pohon bersama para pelayan hanya bisa menggeleng pelan kearah dua orang yang memekik senang. Baekhyun terlihat bersemangat menarik dan mengulur tali layangannya dan Jongin yang ikut memberi semangat dibelakang.

"Sejak kapan Jongin menjadi kekanakan seperti itu?" ucap Sehun merasa tidak terima dengan kedekatan sahabatnya dan Sang Ratu yang masih menyebalkan menurutnya.

"Bukankah Jongin memang selalu kekanakan?" ucap Chanyeol sambil melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum puas dibawah terik matahari.

"Hah, dia tak menyadari usianya." Seketika Chanyeol terdiam. Kembali lagi perasaan tak nyaman itu muncul.

"Haaah…haahh.. Paduka." Baekhyun berlari mendekat lalu duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol tersentak sejenak. Seorang pelayan memberikan air pada Baekhyun dan Sang Ratu segera meminumnya.

"Ini sangat seru, iya kan Jendral Kim?"

"Ya, ini sungguh menyenangkan." Ucap Jongin sambil meminum air yang juga ia terima dari seorang pelayan sambil menatap puas pada layangan mereka yang masih terbang dan talinya terikat disebuah pohon.

"Tapi kau bau matahari." Ucap Sehun kesal sambil mengernyitkan hidungnya. Jongin menciumin tubuhnya dan Sehun semakin mengernyit jijik.

"Kau tahu Jendral Oh? Bau matahari dan jiwa muda itu tak terpisahkan. Setiap orang muda pasti akan berbau seperti matahari, kecuali…." Baekhyun menoleh, meletakkan dagunya di dada Chanyeol menatap mata tertunduk itu.

"….jika dia sudah tua." Seketika mata mereka bertemu dan Baekhyun tersenyum karena akhirnya sosok yang sejak tadi tak terlibat dalam pembicaraan menyadari keberadaannya.

"Ayo kita kembali!" Baekhyun nyaris terjungkal ketika Chanyeol bangkit.

"Paduka? Ini belum selesai!"

"Ingat kau punya bayi yang harus kau jaga!" Baekhyun menghentakan kakinya melihat kepergian Chanyeol bersama para pelayannya.

"Tapi Chanhyunie sedang tidur! Lagipula ada pelayan. Paduka~" nyatanya rengekan Baekhyun tak membuat Chanyeol berbalik.

Baekhyun melirik dua Jendral di depannya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ini tak berhasil. Sepertinya Paduka sangat tertekan dengan pekerjaanya." Ucap Baekhyun dan Jongin mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya di badan kursi. Ide mereka untuk menghibur sang Raja lagi-lagi gagal.

…

..

.

Chanyeol memasuki kamar siang harinya ketika melihat Baekhyun terbaring kelelahan diatas ranjangnya dengan Chanhyun yang berusaha membuka pakaian ibunya ingin mencari sumber makanannya.

Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan bagaimana bayinya menarik kemeja Baekhyun sementara si pemiliknya sudah tidur dengan lelap. Chanhyun terlihat lucu dengan mata setengah tertutup, menyusu diatas tubuh Baekhyun dan kepalanya terkulai lemah namun bibirnya terus menghisap dengan kuat.

Sesekali Baekhyun menggeliat terganggu dan membuat sambungan antara putingnya dan bibir Chanhyun terlepas, ketika bayinya akan menangis, Chanyeol dengan sigap menahan tubuh Baekhyun yang akan berbalik dan membaringkan Chanhyun diatas tubuh Baekhyun.

"Paduka?" suara serak Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menatap wajah lelaki itu dengan lamat. Chanyeol merasa jika ia telah menghindari Baekhyun, dan ucapannya tadi pastilah membuat Baekhyun bersedih.

Chanyeol mengelus surai kehitaman milik Baekhyun dan yang lebih kecil menutup matanya sambil menahan tangan Chanyeol kemudian. Ia membawa tangan Chanyeol untuk mengelus pipinya lagi dan lagi membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Tidurlah lagi! Maaf telah membangunkanmu." Ucap Chanyeol hendak bangkit namun Baekhyun menahan tangannya. Mata yang lebih kecil menatap ke dalam mata Chanyeol, mencari sesuatu yang membuat pikirannya mengganjal beberapa bulan belakangan.

"Tidak ingin tidur bersamaku?" tanya Baekhyun lagi membuat hati Chanyeol bergetar. Sebenarnya memiliki waktu berkualitas bersama pasangan adalah hal paling membahagiakan sedunia, tapi Chanyeol memilih untuk menggeleng. Baekhyun mengerutkan bibirnya kecewa. Ia melirik kearah Chanhyun yang sudah tertidur yang masih nampak asyik dalam hisapannya, hingga idenya muncul.

Ia menurunkan kain dipundak satunya, memperlihatkan dada telanjangnya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku mohon!" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah khas anak-anaknya. Chanyeol tahu itu hanya akal-akalan Baekhyun untuk menahannya, tapi menolaknya bukanlah penyelesaian dari masalah yang sedang ia hadapi kini.

"Apa sakit?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk mantap, padahal ia tahu bahwa dada Baekhyun tidak membengkak lagi karena kata Tabib Shin produksi air susunya telah berkurang jadi tak akan menyebabkan pembengkakan bila tidak dihisap.

Baekhyun adalah lelaki istimewa, bisa melahirkan dan menyusui adalah sebuah anugrah, namun tidak seperti wanita pada umumnya yang akan memproduksi air susu dalam waktu lama, Baekhyun hanya bisa melakukannya seperempat waktu dari waktu pada normalnya. Itu mengapa Chanhyun akan terlihat menghisap dengan begitu kuat, karena ASI nya tak lagi sebanyak dulu.

Chanyeol tahu benar semua itu dari Tabib Shin, namun melihat wajah memohon Baekhyun membuatnya menjadi tak tega. Ia melepaskan mahkotanya, merendahkan tubuhnya, berbaring disamping Baekhyun dan memasukan puting itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Cairan itu mengisi tenggorokannya dan entah mengapa Chanyeol rasanya ingin menangis, ia merasa telah berbuat tak adil pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengelus rambut Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Meski rasanya sakit oleh hisapan kuat dua orang dibawahnya, namun Baekhyun tetap tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Chanyeol dan menepuk pantat Chanhyun secara bergantian.

"Ada apa dengan Paduka? Kenapa Paduka menghindariku?" Tanya Baekhyun kecewa.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu." Sahut Chanyeol ketika hisapanya terhenti.

Sebenarnya ia memang menghindari untuk tidur dengan Baekhyun, mengingat bagaimana sosok itu berkata bahwa kerutan diwajahnya terlihat begitu jelas ketika mereka bercinta, membuat kepercayaan diri Chanyeol menghilang.

Dulu ia tak pernah mempermasalahkan usianya yang terus bertambah, namun entah mengapa sejak kehadiran Baekhyun usia membuatnya terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Baekhyun baru berusia 16 tahun sementara dirinya sudah mencapai 36 tahun. Sebuah angka yang memiliki rentang yang besar.

Bayi mereka masih berusia lima setengah bulan dan ketika bayinya menjadi seorang remaja maka ia akan menjadi seorang kakek-kakek setengah abad. Hal itu selalu menghantui Chanyeol, ia takut Baekhyun akan menganggapnya tua dan hatinya berpaling.

"Aku tidak tahu masalah apa yang sedang Paduka alami. Tapi bisakah Paduka tidak menghindariku?" ucap Baekhyun begitu pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Chanyeol.

" 'Mungkin ini masalah pekerjaan' Itu lah yang selalu aku katakan di dalam hatiku ketika melihat sikap Paduka akhir-akhir ini. Tapi, kenapa Paduka lebih terlihat seperti menghindar? Apa aku telah berbuat salah?" ucapan itu nyatanya membuat jantung Chanyeol seperti tertikam. Ia tak menyangka, sikapnya membuat Baekhyun berpikir terlalu jauh.

"Jika..jika…aku berbuat salah. Apa aku bisa menebus kesalahanku? Aku akan melakukan apapun." Chanyeol memeluk tubuh itu erat. Mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Tidak Baekhyun-ah, ini benar-benar karena pekerjaan yang membuatku begitu frustasi."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun mendongak dan mata mereka kembali bertemu. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan dan Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia mengecup bibir penuh Chanyeol.

"Aku senang karena ini bukan karena aku. Jika memang pekerjaan Paduka membuat Paduka tertekan, bagaimana jika kita berlibur?" bola mata Chanyeol melebar mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Ya?Ya?Ya?"

"Kemana?"

"Ibu baru saja mengirimiku surat, katanya mereka sudah menempati rumah baru mereka beberapa hari lalu. Bagaimana jika kita berlibur ke desaku? Sudah lama aku tak pulang dan aku ingin melihat rumah baru kami, kita juga bisa mengajak Chanhyun dia tidak pernah ke desaku kan?" Chanyeol terdiam, menatap wajah berseri-seri itu.

"Ya Paduka? Mau ya? Aku jamin beban Paduka akan hilang?" Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin menolak, namun wajah menggemaskan itu nyatanya tak bisa membuat Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Baiklah."

"Yeeei! Aku mencintai Paduka." Baekhyun memeluk tubuh itu erat dan menarik tangan Chanyeol agar memeluk tubuhnya lebih erat.

…

..

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, mereka tiba di desa Schanteella siang harinya, dengan sebuah kereta sederhana agar tak menarik perhatian. Kedua sosok itu nyaris kebingungan dengan sebuah rumah besar yang berdiri kokoh di depan mereka, berbeda dengan rumah gubuk mereka yang dulu.

Ketika lonceng dibunyikan, seorang gadis muncul dengan gaun sederhananya.

"Soyou noona!" seru Baekhyun girang membuat gadis itu memekik dan segera memeluk adik bungsunya.

"Ibu! Lihat siapa yang datang!" tak lama tiga saudarinya dan Sungmin telah berdiri dengan wajah yang sama terkejutnya. Mereka mempersilahkan tamu mereka untuk masuk. Sungmin terlihat begitu antusias ketika melihat Chanhyun dalam gendongan Sang Raja, dan Chanyeol yang mengerti segera memberikan sang cucu pada neneknya.

Baekhyun masih melangkah sambil melihat penjuru rumah dengan takjub, rumah mereka sungguh menjadi begitu indah. Dasom membantu membukakan pakaian hangat Baekhyun, sementara Bora dengan wajah canggung membantu milik Chanyeol.

"Ayah dimana?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika memasuki bagian ruang tengah yang terlihat begitu luas. Dengan sebuah sofa dan karpet berbulu yang indah.

"Di ladang." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, ia sudah tahu dengan kebiasaan ayahnya yang tidak bisa di tinggalkan.

"Silahkan diminum Paduka!" ucap Soyou yang telah menyediakan minuman di atas meja. Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang hanya mengangguk dengan seulas senyuman.

"Kami akan menginap untuk beberapa hari disini." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit berteriak pada anggota keluarganya yang berada di dapur.

"Oh, tentu! Suatu kehormatan untuk kami, Paduka Raja, Paduka Ratu." Hyorin berucap sambil menyilangkan kakinya dan membungkuk memberi hormat membuat Baekhyun terkekeh. Gadis itu meletakkan beberapa toples makanan diatas meja setelahnya.

"Rumah ini sungguh indah." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ya, sekarang kami pun memiliki kamar masing-masing yang cukup luas." Ucap Bora dengan wajah berbinar. Salah satu impian kecil mereka sejak dulu adalah memiliki kamar sendiri, tidak tidur berdesakan dalam satu kamar sempit.

"Benarkah?" Bora mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan duduk di sofa diseberang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sungmin berjalan masuk sambil membawa Chanhyun dalam gendongannya yang sedang menghisap kue coklatnya.

"Dan tak ada lagi, dinding dan ranjang yang roboh." Chanyeol nyaris tersedak mendengar ucapan Dasom yang kelewat polos. Sungmin menghela nafas kikuk dan meminta Soyou untuk mengantar pasangan Raja-Ratu mereka ke kamar Baekhyun yang baru.

Sebuah kamar luas menjadi pemandangan pertama yang Baekhyun lihat, jauh berbeda dengan kamarnya yang dulu. Ranjangnya terlihat begitu kokoh dengan kayu jati, dan beberapa barang yang terbilang baru dan bagus.

"Paduka?" Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol melangkah masuk. Chanyeol yang sejak tadi terdiam dengan pemikirannya sendiri, segera meraih tangan Baekhyun dan ikut menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur yang empuk.

"Sepertinya ini tidak akan roboh." Baekhyun terkikik sambil melonjak-lonjakan tubuhnya. Melihat Chanyeol seolah tak menanggapi, membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apa perihal yang membuat Sang Raja nampak tidak begitu menikmati liburan mereka.

Berbagai pertanyaan menghantui pikirannya, membuat ia mulai menerka-nerka hal yang melintas di otaknya.

 _Apakah Paduka memiliki masalah yang begitu berat dengan urusan Kerajaan?_

 _Atau Paduka begitu tertekan dengan seluruh tugas Negaranya?_

 _Atau Apakah Paduka merasa terpaksa berlibur bersamanya?_

Yang terburuk adalah

 _Apakah Ia telah membuat kesalahan yang tidak bisa dimaafkan?_

"Paduka?" suara Baekhyun terdengar begitu lembut, namun mampu menyadarkan Chanyeol dari pemikirannya.

"Hm?"

"Apa Paduka merasa terpaksa menerima ajakanku untuk berlibur?" Chanyeol menggeleng pelan dan mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Aku senang dengan tawaranmu, aku rasa liburan ini akan jadi menyenangkan." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar.

"Tentu. Aku akan membuat liburan ini menjadi menyenangkan. Tapi Paduka harus menyamar menjadi penduduk biasa, mengerti?" Chanyeol kembali mengangguk. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menatap mata Chanyeol dalam, namun kembali pandangan tidak fokus Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Paduka, jika aku melakukan kesalahan, aku mohon katakan padaku ya? Aku bukan orang pintar yang mampu mengetahui dengan cepat apa kesalahanku." Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun, Baekhyun menahan kepala Chanyeol dan membawa keduanya dalam sebuah ciuman yang lebih menuntut.

Tubuh keduanya sudah terbaring diatas ranjang dengan kaki yang masih menjuntai ke lantai, Baekhyun memberikan sebuah senyuman kearah Chanyeol, lalu mengelus wajah Sang Raja.

Baekhyun tahu ini masih siang, namun tidak masalah jika mereka melakukan hal 'itu' saat ini, lagipula Chanhyun senang bersama ibunya. Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya untuk mengelus dada Chanyeol, menyentuhnya dengan begitu seduktif.

"Paduka? Ayo kita bercinta." Bisikan Baekhyun nyatanya masih mampu di dengar oleh Chanyeol, namun responya begitu berbeda. Ia tak langsung menyerang Baekhyun, tubuh yang lebih tua malah menegang dengan tatapan mendelik kearah ruang kosong disamping kepala Baekhyun, tak berani menatap mata yang lebih kecil, dan perlahan tubuhnya bergerak untuk bangkit membuat Baekhyun terkejut bukan main.

"I-ini masih siang Baekhyun." Baekhyun terduduk dengan alis nyaris bertemu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada kekanak-kanakannya. Lagipula ia tak salah bertanya seperti itu, nyatanya ketika mereka bercinta mereka tak mengenal waktu dan tempat.

"Karena…."

'Karena kau akan melihat wajahku dengan jelas.'

"Karena, aku merasa tidak enak dengan anggota keluargamu." Baekhyun mendesah pelan, memperbaiki pakaiannya, lalu memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dari samping. Memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi Sang Raja.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita segera turun!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil melepas pakaian luarnya dan hanya mengenakan sebuah kemeja tipis rumahan yang memang sudah ia pakai sejak berangkat dari istana.

"Kau turunlah duluan!" ucap Chanyeol masih dengan sikap dinginnya. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Ia menatap pintu tertutup itu lalu menghela nafas lelah.

Ia tak tahu sampai kapan perasaan aneh itu akan melingkupi hatinya, ia tak tahu sampai kapan ketakutan itu menghantuinya. Sang Raja memilih bangkit, berdiri di depan sebuah cermin, menatap pantulan dirinya yang terlihat gagah disana, namun bagi Raja itu ia tak lebih hanya seorang pria yang akan bertambah tua dan kemudian menjadi renta.

Chanyeol menuruni anak tangga ketika usai berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian seperti rakyat biasa, Sungmin telah menyiapkan beberapa potong pakaian untuk Sang Raja jikalau Baekhyun pulang dengan Sang Raja yang turut bersamanya.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti melihat pemandangan keluarga bahagia di depannya. Kyuhyun seperti ayah pada umumnya, duduk di salah satu kursi dengan Baekhyun berada dipangkuannya seperti anak kecil, dimana sikecil Baekhyun berceloteh panjang lebar dengan aksen anak-anaknya menceritakan bagaimana pengalamannya merawat Chanhyun.

Lalu ada Sungmin yang hanya menggeleng mendengar semua kisah konyol Baekhyun, tidak melewatkan bagian dimana Jongin yang membuat dirinya kesal bukan main. Lalu keempat saudarinya yang duduk sambil berkutat dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Hyorin mengecat kuku kakinya, Dasom bermain dengan Chanhyun, Bora berbaring sambil mendengar celotehan Baekhyun dan Soyou merajut dengan santai.

"Lalu, sejak saat itu Jendral Kim selalu datang ke kamar kami. Bahkan selalu membuatku dan Paduka tidak bisa bermesraan." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa rasa malu membuatnya mendapat sorakan dari keempat saudarinya.

"Eeei! Anak ayah ternyata sudah tahu ya tentang bermesraan." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyentil hidung bangir Baekhyun membuat yang kecil tertawa.

"Tentu, aku kan sudah besar." Ucapnya bangga.

"Kau benar. Kau bahkan sudah berusia 16 tahun kini, aaah! Untung ayah masih tetap muda." Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit menghela nafas lelah.

"Ih Apanya yang masih muda, ayah ini sudah tua, makanya berhenti bekerja! Nanti kalau punggung ayah kram saat mencangkul bagaimana? Kan jadi tidak bisa memangku ku lagi. Hahahahaha…" Baekhyun tertawa lagi dan Kyuhyun nyatanya gemas dengan putra bungsunya dan menarik pipi Baekhyun membuat yang kecil meringis.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, ayah ini masih muda."

"Muda apanya? Lihat ini, wajah ayah penuh kerutan." Tunjuk Baekhyun pada seluruh daerah penuh kerutan ayahnya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melangkah semakin mendekat, berniat membaur dengan keluarga harmonis itu.

"Setiap orang akan mengalami ini, kau juga nantinya." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan lalu ia kembali menoleh kearah Sang Ayah.

"Ya, ayah benar. Aku bisa melihat kerutan juga di wajah Paduka Raja, apa itu berarti Paduka sudah bertambah tua juga?"

DEG

Langkah kaki Chanyeol terhenti, entah mengapa ada sebuah rasa tak nyaman ketika mendengar kalimat itu.

 _Tua?_

 _Apa menjadi tua seburuk itu?_

…

..

.

Jongin sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar desa Baekhyun ketika langkahnya terhenti disebuah rumah kecil yang terlihat indah dan tertata rapi.

Jongin mendekat, entah mengapa dorongan itu semakin terasa kuat dan terlebih ketika melihat sosok mungil yang sedang kesulitan mengangkat beberapa pakaian keringnya.

Tanpa Jongin sadari senyumannya melebar, ia bersyukur karena Kyungsoo batal tinggal diistana dikarenakan Nyonya Do tidak ingin ditinggal oleh anak semata wayangnya. Meski terdengar jahat namun bagi Jongin hal itu setidaknya membuat hatinya sedikit lega tanpa harus melihat kemesraaan Sehun dan Kyungsoo di dalam istana setiap harinya.

Langkah Jongin semakin mendekat dan hendak menyapa Kyungsoo ketika tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok Sehun yang berjalan keluar dari dalam rumah sambil membawa sebuah keranjang pakaian kosong.

Kening Jongin menyernyit dalam, bukankah Sehun telah menyetujui jika dirinya tetap diistana untuk melatih pasukan, sementara Jongin sendiri yang akan mengawal Paduka Raja dan Ratu yang sedang berlibur, namun kemunculan Sehun di rumah Kyungsoo membuat hati Jongin memanas.

Ia masih berdiri disana menyaksikan Sehun yang menarik sprei yang sama dengan yang ditarik Kyungsoo membuat keduanya terlibat aksi tarik-tarikan dengan wajah yang serius, seperti sepasang musuh yang memperebutkan milik mereka.

Tapi tetap saja, itu membuat ada sebuah perasaan tak kasat yang menusuk ke dalam hatinya. Seperti sebuah jarum kecil yang begitu runcing, namun menusuk begitu dalam hingga membuat dadanya seperti terbakar.

Tak ingin terbakar oleh sebuah perasaan asing, Jongin memilih melangkah mundur. Menjauh dari rumah sederhana itu, untuk kembali pada tempat dimana seharusnya ia berada. Menjadi seorang pengawal setia untuk Sang Raja dan mengabdi pada negaranya. Itu adalah alasan mengapa ia dilahirkan ke dunia, untuk Negara bukan cinta.

…

..

.

Baekhyun membawa senampan makan siang untuk Chanyeol karena Sang Raja tak kunjung turun. Ia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali namun tak ada jawaban, untuk itu ia memilih membuka pintu kamarnya dan terkejut saat tak mendapati siapapun di dalam kamar itu.

Baekhyun berjalan masuk dengan tergesa, membuka pintu kamar mandi dan disana pun kosong. Ia meletakkan nampan berisi makanannya dengan asal dan segera berjalan keluar dengan langkah kaki yang ia hentakan kuat.

"Ibu, Ayah. Paduka tidak ada di kamarnya." Teriak Baekhyun dari lantai dua, membuat seluruh keluarganya yang berada di depan meja makan mendongak dan mendapati Baekhyun berdiri di pembatas tangga dengan wajah memerah menahan tangis.

Jongin yang baru melangkah memasuki rumah keluarga Byun terkejut dengan suara teriakan Baekhyun yang terdengar bergetar. Pria itu segera mengeluarkan pedangnya dan melangkah tergesa menuju lantai atas.

Ia takut jika Rajanya diculik oleh pihak musuh atau siapapun yang tidak menyukai sosok itu, dan Jongin tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sang Raja.

Baekhyun mengekor dibelakang ketika Jongin memasuki kamar dengan waspada, melihat seluruh penjuru kamar dan membuka setiap bagian tertutup dengan tegas.

Baekhyun terisak dibelakangnya dan suara itu membuat Jongin terusik, hingga matanya tertuju pada selembar kertas yang berada diatas meja nakas, yang di tindih oleh sebuah gelas kosong.

" _Jangan mencariku, aku hanya butuh waktu sendiri untuk saat ini."_

Baekhyun yang merampas kertas itu dari tangan Jongin yang membeku di tempat kembali menangis lebih histeris hingga tubuhnya terasa lemas, untung Soyou segera menangkap tubuh adiknya dan memeluknya dengan sayang.

"Paduka~ hikss.." Baekhyun terisak sambil mecengkram kertas ditangannya, sementara Jongin terdiam sambil menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

…

..

.

TBC

…

..

.

Haaaah… akhirnya sampai di kata TBC..

Guys, makasi buat dukungan kalian ya selama ini. Maaf juga karena lama banget update nya.

Semoga chapter ini menebus penantian panjang kalian semua. Maaf kalo mengecewakan, atau ada bagian yang kurang srek, jujur butuh waktu yang lama juga untuk menyambungkan setiap bagian-bagian terdahulu terlebih cerita ini udah lama aku anggurin wkwkkw…

Buat momen Chanbaek, aku harap udah cukup banyak dan gak terlalu ngebosenin dan untuk Hunsoo, I'm so sorry guys, khususnya yang benci crack pair. Hehehe..

Okey see you in the next chapter.

Salam Chanbaek is real, dan inget selalu jaga kesehatan kalian. Always support Chanbaek ya! Bye bye…


	12. Chapter 12

Title : King's husband part 12

Cast : Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun , Oh Sehun , Do Kyungsoo , Xi Luhan , Kim Jongin.

* * *

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, berisi adegan seks, hubungan esame jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

* * *

 **NO CO-PAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

 **Okay?**

 **There always be a place for the good person. So, don't steal people's effort** **, be honest dear..**

 **Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

 **Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

* * *

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Park Shita**

 **Present**

 **( Mohon maaf karena gak bisa nepatin janji untuk gak bikin FF ini jadi rumit, maaf banget T.T )**

…

..

.

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu bersama Jongin, mencoba mengetuk pintu itu berulang namun si pemilik enggan menjawab. Sudah tiga jam lamanya mereka disana, berusaha merayu si lelaki mungil untuk keluar namun hasilnya nihil.

Soyou menaikki tangga dan menatap sang ayah. Matanya bertemu dengan Jongin dan gadis itu menghela nafas lelah.

"Ini minuman untuk kalian berdua." Ucap Soyou sambil meletakkan dua cangkir minuman diatas meja. Jongin mengangguk dan Soyou memberikan hormat sebelum undur diri gadis itu menyempatkan diri untuk melirik kearah pintu sang adik.

"Jika ia tidak keluar, dobrak saja pintunya!" ucap Soyou sedikit lelah dengan sikap adik bungsunya.

Ia dan saudarinya yang lain telah dibuat pusing dengan tangisan Chanhyun yang tak kunjung berhenti karena menginginkan ibunya. Sungmin pun nampak pucat karena sibuk mencarikan susu yang cocok untuk si putra mahkota, namun bayi itu terus menolak dan menangis.

"Baekhyun, ayah mohon keluarlah! Kasihan Chanhyun!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada yang terdengar lelah. Jongin menggeram kesal, ia menutup matanya ketika tangisan Chanhyun kembali menggema.

"Bukalah! Setidaknya untuk putramu, aku akan menemukan Paduka Raja. Aku berjanji padamu." Ucap Jongin dengan nada serius. Masih sama, tak ada suara yang berhasil mereka tangkap.

"Aku, Kim Jongin berjanji akan membawa Paduka Raja kembali, dan aku memohon padamu, untuk menyusui Chanhyun, dia tidak salah apapun, jangan menyiksanya dengan_"

 **Ceklek.**

Pintu terbuka menampakan Baekhyun dengan penampilan berantakan, matanya sembab dan di detik berikutnya ia telah memeluk tubuh sang ayah erat.

"Ayah~" rengeknya disertai isakan.

"Apa salahku?" lagi ia menangis dalam pelukan sang ayah, dan si kepala keluarga Byun hanya bisa mengelus pundak sempit putranya.

Soyou berlari turun dan segera memberitahukan pada ibu dan tiga saudarinya bahwa Baekhyun sudah keluar dari persembunyiannya dan dengan cepat mengambil alih Chanhyun dari pelukan ibunya.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Baekhyun menoleh mendapati Soyou bersama Chanhyun yang menangis. Bayi itu merengek dan menjulurkan tangannya kearah Baekhyun, ia terlihat begitu menginginkan ibunya.

Jongin tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Chanhyun yang tangisnya segera mereda setelah berada dalam pelukan Baekhyun. Bayi itu terlihat lucu sambil memukul-mukul dan menarik-menarik paksa baju yang Baekhyun kenakan.

"Susui dia, dia terlihat begitu haus!" ucap Kyuhyun dan Baekhyun mengangguk dengan tubuh lemas tak bersemangat ia membawa buah hatinya masuk ke dalam kamar.

…

..

.

Keadaan balai desa cukup ramai, para penduduk desa berlalu lalang dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Beberapa berteriak menjajakan dagangannya tanpa mengenal lelah, dan beberapa terlihat melakukan transaksi dengan para pembeli.

Chanyeol tersenyum menyaksikan rakyatnya dalam keadaan yang makmur dan sejahtera seperti apa yang Ayahnya amanatkan padanya dulu. Raja itu terlihat membaur bersama rakyat lainnya, pakaiannya sudah ia ubah menjadi pakaian yang menyerupai para rakyatnya sehingga tak ada satupun yang mengenalinya.

Chanyeol memasuki salah satu kedai makanan, mengambil duduk disana tepat menghadap kejalanan. Seorang pelayan mendekat dan Chanyeol hanya memilih untuk meminum segelas minuman hangat, tanpa berniat makan.

"Akan segera saya antarkan." Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut pada si pelayan wanita. Lagi, matanya menatap kearah jalanan menyaksikan bagaimana orang-orang tersebut pada aktifitas mereka, hingga semunya berubah.

Sosok di depannya mendadak menjadi tua, dengan tubuh membungkuk dan wajah yang keriput, suara mereka pun terdengar sangat renta. Lalu mata semua orang mengarah kearahnya dan mereka menunjuk dengan satu tangan. Chanyeol tidak mendengar jelas, namun samar-samar ia mendengar ucapan mereka.

" _Dasar Tua! Kau akan menjadi tua, keriput, rambutmu memutih, ototmu menghilang, kau akan terlupakan."_

Bola mata Chanyeol membulat.

"_an…Tuan?" Chanyeol menoleh dan terkejut mendapati pelayan tadi pun berubah tua dengan rambut memutih dan wajah yang keriput.

" _Pak tua, ini pesanan anda_." Lagi Chanyeol terkejut dan nyaris terjungkal jika saja sebuah tangan tak menahannya.

"Tuan, anda baik-baik saja?" ucap pelayan lain yang menopang tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya dan semua kembali normal. Nafasnya terengah dan ia mengangguk pelan sebagai balasan.

Ia menatap tangannya, lalu dengan gemetar tangan itu menyentuh wajahnya.

"Apa menjadi tua seburuk itu?" gumamnya sambil menatap cangkir minuman di depannya.

…

..

.

Jongin berdiri di depan rumah keluarga Do. Keragu-raguan menyerangnya, ia dilema, berada diambang kebingungan. Haruskah ia memberitahukan Sehun tentang itu, ataukah membiarkan lelaki itu lalai dari tugasnya.

Tapi rasa egonya menguasai, ia mengetuk pintu rumah itu beberapa kali hingga pintu itu terbuka, menampakan sosok mungil bermata bulat yang menatap kearahnya dengan terkejut.

"Jo-Jongin sshi?" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuk lehernya dan matanya teralih pada tangan Kyungsoo yang berada di gagang pintu, gelang itu masih berada disana, sama seperti miliknya. Gelang persahabatan mereka.

"Uhm, hai." Ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo nampaknya masih terkejut dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba si anggota istana itu, lelaki yang beberapa kali pernah menolongnya.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Kyungsoo mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Siapa yang datang Soo_" suara Sehun memelan seiring dengan kemunculannya dari dalam rumah dengan pakaian rakyatnya. Mata kedua Jendral itu bertemu dan Sehun terkejut dibuatnya.

Jongin lagi memperhatikan penampilan Sehun, ia tak tahu sejak kapan sosok itu memiliki pakaian seperti itu. Sebuah baju rajutan yang terlihat pas dengan tubuhnya, hingga mata Jongin teralih pada milik Kyungsoo, warnanya beda, namun modelnya begitu sama persis. Itu baju pasangan.

"Jongin-ah? Kenapa kau bisa disini?" pertanyaan itu membuat kesadaran Jongin kembali, dan entah mengapa menatap sosok sahabat kecilnya itu saat ini membuat emosinya berada di ubun-ubun.

Jongin tak tahu, ia buta arah mengenai perasaannya saat ini, mengapa ia rasanya begitu marah melihat pemandangan di depannya, ini seperti seseorang telah mengambil apa yang menjadi miliknya.

 **BUGH**

"JONGIN-SSHI!"

…

..

.

Matanya mengikuti pergerakan para penari dengan tidak semangat. Tidak ada gairah , dan tidak pula ada perasaan yang tersalur disana. Raga itu seolah tidak memiliki jiwa.

Gadis disamping sosok itu berdecih dan menyiku sosok yang terbengong sejak acara dimulai itu.

"Hm?" si lelaki bergumam tanpa semangat.

"Aku tahu ini memuakan, tapi setidaknya berikan sedikit perhatian!"si lelaki menoleh dengan wajah jengkel, menatap gadis yang tersenyum palsu kearah para penari.

"Aku bukan si tukang pura-pura." Ucapnya. Gadis itu menoleh dan berdecih, menatap nyalang pada sosok di sampingnya.

"Oh pangeran Xi Luhanku yang tampan, tidakkah kau baru saja mengatai dirimu sendiri? Siapa yang menyetujui pertunangan ini?" Luhan –si laki-laki tanpa jiwa- berdecih lalu menyiku dengan paksa lengan gadis di sampingnya, hingga tangan itu terpleset dari tempatnya.

"Sialan!" maki si gadis sambil kembali menatap kearah penari dan tersenyum lembut.

Kris disana, menyaksikan interaksi antara adik dan tunangannya yang terlihat aneh dimatanya. Tangannya bergerak memutar gelas anggur, namun matanya setajam elang menatap kearah dua sosok itu.

"Ada apa, Paduka?" tanya Junmyeon sambil berbisik pelan.

"Dua bocah itu, aku mencurigai sesuatu." Ucapnya sambil menatap penuh selidik, Junmyeon tersenyum dan sedikit berdeham, matanya teralih pada adik iparnya yang terlihat begitu ketara tidak menyukai acara yang diadakan oleh calon mertuanya.

…

..

.

Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Jongin menjauh, sementara Jongin terdiam di tempat sambil menatap tangannya yang baru saja melayangkan sebuah pukulan tepat di pipi sahabatnya.

Sehun memegang pipinya sambil tersungkur ditanah, bibirnya berdarah dan ia menjilatnya pelan sambil menatap Jongin bingung. Kyungsoo membantu Sehun berdiri dan menatap bingung pula pada Jongin.

Jongin menghela nafas, lalu matanya teralihkan pada Sehun. Lagi, matanya menangkap bagaimana tangan Kyungsoo melingkar di pinggang sahabatnya, dan lagi-lagi itu membakar emosinya.

"Itu bayaran karena kau telah membohongiku, tak hanya aku, kau juga telah membohongi Paduka dan Negari ini." Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, lalu ia tersadar sesuatu.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku sudah meminta para pasukan untuk beristirahat. Ada hal penting yang harus aku selesaikan." Jongin berdecih, ia mengusak rambutnya kebelakang sambil membuang muka dan menyeringai.

"Hal penting?" lagi ia berucap sambil melirik kearah dua orang di depannya.

"Bukankah sudah aku peringatkan untuk tidak mencampur adukan antara tugas dan urusan pribadi?" Kyungsoo tersentak ketika melihat kemarahan pada mata Jongin. Ia tahu sosok itu, dan ia tahu betapa gilanya sosok itu pada pengabdiannya untuk Negrinya.

Menyadari tatapan Kyungsoo terlihat berbeda kearahnya, ia kembali menghela nafas.

"Paduka menghilang." Sehun membulatkan matanya.

"Apa?" Sehun maju selangkah dengan wajah cemas.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan ini, tidak tahu apa kau akan ikut mencari atau malah…" mata Jongin lagi jatuh pada Kyungsoo.

"….menemani calon istrimu ini." Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan meninggalkan rumah itu. Menyisakan Kyungsoo yang membeku ditempat sambil menatap tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja ia lihat, sementara Sehun menatap kepergian Jongin dengan penuh rasa sesal.

…

..

.

"Ayah~" mata Chanyeol jatuh pada sosok balita perempuan yang terduduk di jalanan sambil menangis. Keadaan begitu ramai hingga tak banyak yang menyadari sosok kecil itu.

Dan dari arah lain, ia melihat sebuah kereta kudan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, namun tetap saja roda kayu dan kaki-kaki kuda itu begitu berbahaya.

Chanyeol bangkit dengan cepat, meletakkan uang koin diatas meja dan berlari untuk menangkap tubuh si gadis kecil tepat pada waktunya. Balita itu menangis dalam gendongan Chanyeol dan tak lama dua orang berlari mendekat kearahnya.

"Oh anakku." Seorang pria tua mengambil alih balita itu dan memeluknya erat, lalu seorang wanita yang terlihat lebih muda memeluk dari samping.

"Terima kasih tuan, aku dan istriku begitu lengah hingga tak menyadari bahwa ia turun dari kereta bayinya." Chanyeol menoleh kearah sang wanita dengan wajah terkejut, dia terlihat begitu muda jika disandingkan dengan pria yang merupakan suaminya.

"Oh, ini istriku. Dia memang jauh lebih muda dariku, dan bayi kami, kami mendapatkannya dengan susah payah." Ucap pria itu sambil memberikan bayinya pada sang istri. Chanyeol mengangguk lagi dan entah mengapa keluarga itu sangat mirip dengan kisahnya.

"Kami dari desa Negeri seberang, dan kami kemari untuk membeli bahan makanan, karena di tempat kami sangat mahal. Untuk itu aku terpaksa membawa istri dan anakku." Chanyeol mengalihkan lagi matanya.

"Mungkin ini terlihat tidak normal dimata anda, aku sudah sering mendapatkan ekspresi seperti itu ketika mengenalkannya sebagai istriku." Chanyeol tersadar bahwa ia sepertinya telah menyinggung si pria.

"Oh, tidak Tuan. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan anak dan istriku juga. Kita sama, istriku berbeda 20 tahun dariku." Mata pria itu membulat tak percaya, ia pun tersenyum lembut.

"Anda tahu, memiliki pria yang jauh lebih tua darimu sebagai suami adalah hal yang menyenangkan, istrimu pasti bahagia memiliki anda sebagai suaminya, terlebih anda tidak terlihat terlalu tua." Bola mata Chanyeol membulat tidak percaya dengan pengakuan si wanita muda.

"Sungguh? Tapi aku 36." Mata wanita itu lagi-lagi membulat.

"Angka hanyalah angka, tapi kenyataannya anda terlihat seperti 28 tahun." Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum entah mengapa hatinya merasa hangat.

"Aku 48 tahun ini dan istriku 20. Aku menikahinya ketika ia berumur 14 tahun." Lagi Chanyeol dibuat tidak percaya karena itu.

"Ibu~" balita di dalam gendongan sang istri merengek dan mereka sadar jika sudah saatnya mereka mengakhiri obrolan mengasyikan mereka.

"Istriku masih 16 tahun." Kedua sosok itu membulatkan matanya, lalu menepuk pundak Chanyeol bersahabat.

"Pasti melelahkan memiliki istri yang selalu merengek manja kan?" si wanita muda menyiku suaminya merasa dipermalukan, tapi sang suami memeluk pinggang istrinya sayang.

"Tapi, hal itu lah yang akan terus mewarnai hari tuamu, Tuan. Sampaikan salamku pada istri mudamu ya, aku tak menyangka di dunia yang luas ini, aku memiliki kisah yang sama dengan orang lain. Tuan, kita harus bangga akan itu, karena meski sudah tua_" si pria mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Chanyeol.

"_kita masih mampu membuat mereka merengek ketagihan." Pipi Chanyeol memanas mendengar ucapan si pria itu, namun kemudian tepukan ramah si pria mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

"Kami pergi dulu, sekali lagi terima kasih Tuan." Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang. Entah mengapa rasanya lebih baik, keputusan yang benar untuknya menyelamatkan si balita.

Ia membalik tubuhnya hingga matanya tertuju pada sosok yang familiar di matanya. Si nenek peramal.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekat dan segera berjongkok di depan wanita tua yang nampak menundukan wajahnya kelelahan karena mangkuknya kosong.

"Ah, apa anda ingin diramal_" ucapan sang nenek terputus karena mengenali sosok Chanyeol. Nenek itu tersenyum lalu mengelap tangannya yang kotor dan meraih tangan Chanyeol.

"Senang melihat anda dalam keadaan sehat, Paduka." Ucap si nenek. Chanyeol tersenyum dan balas menepuk pelan tangan yang lebih tua.

"Bagaimana kabar anda? Mengapa anda bisa berada disini?" tanya Chanyeol. Wanita itu tersenyum mendapatkan sikap ramah dari Sang Raja.

"Aku berada di tempat dimanapun aku suka. Aku bisa berpindah sesukaku." Si nenek tertawa dan Chanyeol ikut tersenyum.

"Bukankah aku telah memberikan beberapa koin emas untukmu, lalu kenapa masih bekerja seperti ini?" si nenek terdiam lalu bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Uang itu aku berikan kepada mereka yang jauh lebih membutuhkan. Aku masih bisa menghasilkan karena anggota tubuhku lengkap, aku masih jauh lebih beruntung daripada mereka yang terlihat tanpa organ yang lengkap." Chanyeol merasa tersentuh dengan kebaikan sang nenek.

"Tapi diusia ini, seharusnya anda menikmati hari tua anda." Nenek itu lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Beginilah caraku menikmati hari tuaku, Paduka. Aku suka meramal, dan aku mencintai pekerjaan ini. Kebahagiaan seseorang tidak bisa diukur oleh harta, tahta dan usia." Chanyeol tersentak mendengar kata 'usia' dan nenek itu tersenyum.

"Dia menunggu anda, kembalilah padanya, Paduka. Ratu kecil itu begitu mencintai anda, matanya telah dibutakan oleh cinta, jadi anda tak perlu merasa cemas akan usia anda yang akan bertambah." Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang diutarakan sang nenek.

"Tapi_"

"Ketika anda ragu, maka kekuatan cinta anda akan berkurang. Tuhan pastilah memiliki alasan mengapa takdir anda memiliki usia yang jauh lebih muda dari anda. Pasangan tadi adalah salah satu contoh bahwa ikatan takdir lebih kuat dari apapun." Bola mata Chanyeol semakin melebar.

"Bagaimana anda_"

"Paduka." Tepukan dan bisikan suara Jongin membuat Chanyeol menoleh. Ia menatap sosok yang berdiri dengan terengah-engah diatasnya . Disampingnya ada Sehun yang tak kalah lelahnya.

Chanyeol menoleh kembali namun nenek itu telah hilang. Chanyeol semakin dibuat terkejut dan ketika ia mencari dikeramaian, ia melihat sang nenek berjalan dengan tubuh membungkuk menjauhi tempat mereka tadi berada.

Chanyeol bangkit, ia menatap Jongin dan Sehun dengan satu alis terangkat. Meski di dalam hatinya ia merasa begitu senang, seperti mendapat penerangan, namun ia tak ingin terlalu memperlihatkannya pada dua Jendralnya.

"Bukankah aku memintamu untuk tidak mencariku?" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada datar, padahal ia hanya sedang mengerjai dua sahabat kecilnya. Jongin berdeham dan menundukan kepalanya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu tersenyum dan menepuk pundak kedua Jendral itu.

"Mari pulang, sepertinya waktu jalan-jalanku sudah habis."

…

..

.

Baekhyun berbaring di dalam kamarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pantat Chanhyun pelan yang sudah masuk ke dalam mimpinya. Ia masih mempertanyakan dimana sosok Chanyeol berada dan apa alasan sosok itu pergi.

Tak lama, telinganya menangkap suara yang begitu familiar dari lantai bawah, dan ia segera bangkit. Tanpa memperdulikan pakaiannya yang belum terkancing dengan benar, kaki-kaki kecil itu berlari menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

Suara Chanyeol terdengar semakin keras, dan ketika ia melihat sosok itu berdiri di ruang tengah, Baekhyun langsung berlari dan melompat ketubuh Chanyeol membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut.

Chanyeol sama terkejutnya namun ia bersyukur karena bisa menangkap tubuh itu dengan mudah dan menahannya dengan otot tangannya.

"Paduka~" Baekhyun menangis memeluk leher Chanyeol sambil sesekali memukul-mukul bagian punggung Chanyeol.

"Kenapa meninggalkanku?" lagi rengekan itu membuat semua mata disana menatapnya terkjut dan juga iba. Tangisan Baekhyun pecah, seiring dengan kata maaf yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan disekitar balai desa."

"Bohong!" Baekhyun memekik sambil memeluk lagi tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol melihat sekitar dengan tatapan tidak enak atas kemesraan tak sengaja mereka.

Chanyeol mengelus punggung itu lembut, melompatkan sedikit tubuh Baekhyun agar posisi mereka semakin pas. Baekhyu melingkarkan kakinya lebih kuat, tapi ia tetap menangis.

"Ssst… jangan menangis lagi, aku disini sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol sambil dengan satu tangan berusaha mengusap air mata Baekhyun, sementara satu tangan lagi menopang bobot tubuh yang lebih kecil.

Baekhyun meremat pipi Chanyeol, lalu mencium bibir itu dengan penuh emosi membuat yang lainnya berdeham sambil membuang wajah mereka.

"Jangan seperti ini lagi!" tangisan itu masih terdengar meski tak sehebat diawal. Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun.

"Maafkan kami, tapi sepertinya kami membutuhkan waktu untuk bicara empat mata." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memberi hormat dan tidak ada seorang pun yang mencegah langkah kaki itu menaikki anak tangga.

Semua mata menatap kearah dua sosok yang berjalan itu, dimana Baekhyun masih berada dalam gendongan Chanyeol dan si kecil merajuk dengan wajah lucunya.

Ketika pintu kamar ditutup, Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Chanhyun yang tertidur dengan pulas. Chanyeol tak membawa keduanya menuju ranjang, melainkan mendudukan Baekhyun diatas meja dan dirinya yang kemudian mengungkung tubuh mungil itu.

"Jika aku menceritakan semuanya, berjanji tak akan tertawa?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung dan kedutan dialis Chanyeol membuat ia segera mengangguk.

"Aku berjanji." Ucap Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol menatap wajah lelakinya dengan penuh sesal, betapa wajah itu terlihat kelelahan menangis hingga mata sipit itu membengkak dan semakin sipit. Tangan Chanyeol mengusap sisa-sisa air mata di pipi lelaki terisak itu.

"Baekhyun, jawab dengan jujur! Apa aku tua?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menundukan arah pandangnya, tidak berani menatap kearah mata Baekhyun yang menatapnya dalam.

"Hm?" tanya Chanyeol lagi sambil melirik-lirik kearah Baekhyun.

"Apa aku tua?" lagi ia bertanya dan kali ini memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri menatap kemata yang lebih kecil.

"Uh-huh." Anggukan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kecewa. Ia menghela nafas pelan, dan sentuhan jemari Baekhyun di wajahnya membuat Chanyeol tersentak.

"Kata mereka 36 tahun itu adalah usia yang tua. Tapi bagiku itu hal yang keren." Kening Chanyeol mengerut dan Baekhyun menyentuhnya membuat Chanyeol tersadar.

"Keren?"

"Hm. Menjadi tua itu sesuatu yang mengagumkan, aku terlahir sebagai anak bungsu, setiap malam aku selalu bertanya kapankah aku bisa menjadi besar, tumbuh dewasa dan menjadi tua? Sehingga tak ada seorang pun yang akan meremehkanku?" gumam si kecil dengan wajah bersedihnya. Chanyeol menatap wajah itu dalam, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum, tapi kemudian ia kembali tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Lalu apakah memiliki pasangan yang tua membuatmu malu?" Baekhyun kembali memiringkan kepalanya beberapa detik, hingga ia menatap keseriusan di wajah suaminya. Jemarinya bergerak, bermain di sekitar dada Chanyeol.

"Kalau boleh jujur Paduka, sebenarnya aku yang sering merasa takut akan membuat Paduka malu." Aku si mungil membuat Chanyeol yang diserang kebingungan kini.

"Kenapa?"

"Paduka memiliki banyak pengalaman dalam urusan apapun, sementara aku, aku tak lebih seperti bayi yang baru lahir sama sekali tak memiliki pengalaman. Ketika melihat Ratu Joohyun aku merasa semakin kecil, dia begitu pantas untuk Paduka sementara aku_" ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan.

"_aku hanya si bocah yang tahunya merengek dan menangis. Aku bersyukur Ratu Joohyun telah pergi dari kehidupan kita, tapi aku sering merasa takut bagaimana jika ada Ratu-Ratu Joohyun yang lain diluaran sana yang akan kembali datang menganggu kehidupan kita? Apakah Paduka akan tetap memilihku yang masih kecil ini? Atau malah memilih yang sama matangnya dengan Paduka." Chanyeol terhenyuk, tak menyangka sebesar itu kecemasan yang dimiliki si kecil.

Ia mengelus wajah Baekhyun dengan sayang, membelai pipi si kecil dengan begitu lembut membuat Baekhyun menutup matanya.

"Jika nanti aku menua, rambutku memutih, kerutanku bertambah, apa kau akan tetap berada disisiku Baek?" Baekhyun tersenyum geli, jemarinya meremas rambut Chanyeol dengan sayang membuat Chanyeol mengecup tangan Baekhyun yang melalui wajahnya.

"Paduka pasti akan kelihatan tampan dengan rambut putih." Si kecil tertawa, namun Chanyeol nyatanya masih menuntut jawaban yang serius.

"Apa kau akan tetap berada disampingku?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Apa yang membuatku harus pergi dari Paduka? Lagipula cepat atau lambat rambutku juga akan memutih, kulitku akan mengkerut, dan parahnya gigiku akan ompong. Apa saat itu Paduka masih mengangap aku sesuatu yang indah?" Chanyeol tersenyum, ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun berulang kali membuat si kecil terkikik dalam ciuman mereka.

"Kau akan selalu indah dimataku Baek."

"Sama halnya denganmu Paduka, Paduka akan tetap terlihat tampan dimataku, hari ini, besok, setahun lagi, sepuluh tahun lagi, bahkan 100 tahun lagi." Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat membuat yang lebih kecil merasa sesak.

"Maaf karena aku telah menjadi pengecut Baekhyun." Baekhyun mengelus punggung Chanyeol sebelum berakhir dengan mendorongnya.

"Jadi, bisa Paduka jelaskan alasan mengapa Paduka pergi? Aku janji tidak akan tertawa." Chanyeol mematung tak percaya, dan ia tersadar jika Baekhyun memanglah anak-anak. Butuh cara yang lebih mudah untuk membuatnya memahami sesuatu yang rumit.

"Aku…"

"Ya?"

"Itu karena aku takut bertambah tua dan kau akan pergi." Baekhyun menahan tawanya, dan Chanyeol menatap tak percaya pada si mungil. Entah mengapa ia merasa malu kini.

"Astaga, jadi karena itu? Ckckckck. Paduka lucu sekali." Baekhyun tertawa, dan setelahnya menutup mulutnya rapat.

"Opps, maafkan aku Paduka. Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku." Chanyeol mencengkram pipi tembam Baekhyun, lalu menyedot bibir itu dengan bibirnya karena merasa gemas.

"Uhmm….Uhhmm…" Baekhyun meronta ketika sedotan Chanyeol begitu kuat.

"Paduka ini, tua-tua tapi kuat." Ucapan Baekhyun sukses membuat Chanyeol kembali terdiam, tapi ia kemudian sadar jika Baekhyun hanya anak kecil yang selalu bicara apa adanya, ia tak lagi memasukan itu ke dalam hati, lagipula Baekhyun tadi berkata jika menjadi tua adalah sesuatu yang keren.

"Aku lebih kuat dari ini." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyeringai. Belum sempat Baekhyun bertanya, kakinya sudah dibuka lebar dengan gerakan kasar oleh Chanyeol, membuat si lelaki mungil menahan nafasnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun ditarik ke depan, membuat tubuh bagian depan keduanya saling bergesekan. Chanyeol memegang tengkuk Baekhyun dan menciumnya dengan ganas membuat Baekhyun meremat pakaian Chanyeol dengan begitu erat.

"uhmm..Pa..hhmm..du..kaah.." Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol sambil terengah. Ia merapikan kemejanya yang sudah tak berbentuk. Chanyeol menatap si kecil sambil tersenyum karena sosok mungil itu terlihat kewalahan.

"Kita makan dulu ya, aku lapar karena menunggu kedatangan Paduka sejak tadi." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan mengecup pipi Baekhyun.

"Ayo!" Tapi langkah Chanyeol yang akan menjauh ditahan oleh Baekhyun.

"Gendong~" si lelaki merengek sambil merentangkan tangannya. Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya dan membiarkan yang lebih kecil untuk naik keatas punggungnya.

Mereka menuruni anak tangga dan tersenyum ketika mendapati wajah terkejut orang-orang yang menunggu mereka diruang tamu.

"Tuan, Nyonya. Bisakah kalian menyiapkan makan malam lebih awal, ada yang kelaparan disini." Ucap Chanyeol dan kedua tuan rumah itu mengangguk. Sungmin bangkit ditemani oleh keempat putrinya yang segera menuju ke dapur.

"Ayah, aku dan Paduka sudah berbaikan." Adu Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol merasa tidak enak. Kyuhyun tertawa memecah kecanggungan.

"Hahaha…itu bagus. Pertengkaran memang kerap kali menghampiri kehidupan rumah tangga." Baekhyun mengangguk sambil mengambil duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggeleng pelan sementara kedua Jendral lainnya hanya menatap tanpa minat. Chanyeol menoleh kearah dua pria yang terlihat saling memunggungi itu.

"Hei, kenapa kau bisa ada disini Sehun? Apa Jongin seberat itu berpisah darimu?" Keduanya saling melirik lalu melempar pandangan.

"Dan kenapa dengan pipimu?" pertanyaan Chanyeol sukses membuat seluruh mata terarah pada mereka berdua, hingga sang raja menyadari sesuatu jika hal buruk telah menimpa hubungan keduanya.

"Makanlah dulu disini, bagaimana Tuan Byun apa tidak masalah?" Kyuhyun segera tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja tidak. Suatu kehormatan untuk kami." Ucap si tuan rumah.

…

..

.

Perlahan, Baekhyun menaiki ranjang dan berbaring disamping bayinya setelah membersihkan diri, ia melirik putranya yang tertidur dengan nyenyak dan merasa kasihan karena bayinya pasti lelah menangis tadi.

Jemari Baekhyun memainkan pipi tembam Chanhyun, menusuk-nusuknya lembut dengan ibu jarinya membuat bayi itu menggeliat dan si pelaku hanya terkikik pelan.

"Kau tidur begitu lama, tidakkah rindu pada Paduka?" tanya Baekhyun namun bayinya enggan membuka mata.

Chanyeol muncul dari balik kamar mandi dan tersenyum menyaksikan Baekhyun yang memandangi bayinya tanpa berani mengusiknya.

"Dia tidur sejak tadi?" tanya Chanyeol dan perhatian Baekhyun teralihkan. Si kecil mengangguk dengan gumaman pelan, sementara Chanyeol telah memakai pakaian tidurnya.

Chanyeol menaiki ranjang dan menindih tubuh Baekhyun yang tengkurap, membuat yang lebih kecil mengerang keberatan. Chanyeol terkikik dan mengecup pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Sekarang kita sudah kenyang, mau melanjutkan yang tadi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan bisikan mautnya membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang. Ia menoleh dengan kesusahan dan langsung dihadiahi ciuman oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan Chanyeol segera menyerang lehernya, mengecup dan menjilat membuat Baekhyun menggeliat kegelian, lalu perlahan pakaian tidurnya diturunkan membuat pundaknya terlihat dengan jelas.

Lagi hisapan dan kecupan Chanyeol jatuhkan disana. Baekhyun merasakan kejantanan sang raja telah mengeras dan menusuk pantatnya, ia menyentuh pantat Chanyeol dan merengek ingin segera dimasukan.

"Sabar sayang~" gumam Chanyeol sambil masih mengecup punggung Baekhyun. Baju tidur mereka menyerupai bathrobe, untuk itu Chanyeol dengan mudah menaikkan bagian bawah milik Baekhyun, hingga terlihatlah pantat mulus si lelaki mungil.

Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun menghisap tiga jarinya, dan yang lebih kecil melakukannya dengan pintar. Chanyeol sudah banyak mengajarinya selama ini.

"Eeughh.." Baekhyun melenguh ketika jemari Chanyeol menyentuh permukaan kulitnya, menyibak belahan bokongnya dan memasukannya ke dalam lubang hangatnya. Sesekali mata mereka melirik Chanhyun yang nyatanya masih terlelap dengan damai.

"Eeummhh…Padukaaah.." Desahan Baekhyun mulai terdengar, lubangnya tengah dilecehkan oleh yang lebih tua namun Baekhyun menginginkan yang lebih daripada tiga buah jari yang keluar dan masuk.

Chanyeol mengerti, waktu mereka tidaklah banyak untuk itu ia segera memegang miliknya dan menuntunnya masuk. Perlahan memasuki gerbang hangat Baekhyun, membuat si pemilik menggeliat tidak sabaran.

"Aaah~" desahan itu lolos ketika milik Sang Raja telah masuk sepenuhnya.

 **TIK**

 **TIK**

 **TIK**

 **BRAASSHHH**

Mereka terkejut dan segera menoleh ke jendela, dimana hujan tiba-tiba turun. Baekhyun tertawa dan Chanyeol pun sama. Mereka pikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi, nyatanya itu hanya bunyi hujan.

Chanyeol mulai bergerak membuat tubuh Baekhyun tersentak-sentak ke depan dan kebelakang. Mereka menggunakan gaya kura-kura, entahlah Baekhyun tidak tahu apa tepatnya nama gaya yang mereka gunakan, yang ia tahu ia sering melihat kura-kura bertumpuk seperti yang mereka lakukan sekarang.

"Aah…ahhh…lagihhh." Baekhyun mendesah merasakan betapa kerasnya milik Chanyeol sekarang, memenuhi seluruh ruang di tubuhnya.

Chanyeol mempercepat tubuhnya, namun tidak sampai mengusik tidur yang lebih kecil. Baekhyn menoleh ingin mendapat ciuman dari yang lebih tua, dan Chanyeol mengabulkannya. Mereka berciuman dengan tubuh saling terhentak.

Semakin lama gerakan Chanyeol semakin kuat, seperti kuda liar yang sedang memperkosa betinanya. Baekhyun melenguh dan meremas sprei dengan begitu erat, sementara Chanyeol terus mendongak dan menahan pinggang yang lebih kecil.

"Padukaaahhh~" Akhirnya Baekhyun menjadi yang pertama keluar, cairannya tidak memuncrat karena posisinya tertindih, mendengar desahan kelegaan itu Chanyeol memberikan jeda sejenak sebelum akhirnya bergerak lebih cepat lagi.

"Ooh..Baekhyun-ah." Geraman Chanyeol membuat bulu disekujur tubuh Baekhyun bangkit.

Diluar sana hujan semakin deras, bahkan beberapa kali terdengar bunyi petir yang menyambar. Baekhyun meremas tangan Chanyeol, dan lelaki itu mengecup pundak Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya.

"AAAAHHH.." Akhirnya Chanyeol mencapai puncaknya. Spermanya menyembur di dalam tubuh Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang beberapa kali karena semburan hebat itu.

Tubuh Chanyeol ambruk dan kedunya terengah. Ini masihlah ronde pertama, Chanyeol sedikit bangkit dan hendak membalik tubuh kelelahan Baekhyun, namun karena cukup sulit ia berencana memindahkan Chanhyun ke kotak bayinya.

"Dia harus dipindahkan, agar kita lebih leluasa Baek." Ucap Chanyeol sedikit bangkit, bertumpu pada kedua kakinya. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Chanhyun yang tertidur dengan tenang, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di tubuh bayinya, namun keningnya berkerut.

Tidak! Ada yang salah dengan bayinya. Chanyeol menyentuh kening putranya dan bola matanya membulat. Suhu tubuhnya tinggi, kulitnya terasa sangat panas.

"Baekhyun! Panggilkan Jongin ataupun Sehun!" Baekhyun masih terkejut, belum bisa mencerna apapun. Teriakan Chanyeol dan wajah paniknya membuat dirinya ikut terkejut.

"Baekhyun! Cepat!" Baekhyun segera bangkit, dengan sedikit terseok ia menuruni ranjang. Berlari keluar dari kamar dan dengan isakan berusaha mencari keberadaan kedua Jendralnya.

"Sayang? Sayang?" berulang kali Chanyeol menggetarkan pipi Chanhyun namun bayinya tak kunjung merespon. Chanyeol mendekatkan telinganya dan bersyukur jika jantungnya masih berdetak.

Ia menggendong bayinya, mendekap dengan penuh sayang, sementara bibirnya terus memanggil dan tangannya gemetar. Bayinya tak boleh pergi, ia harus menyelamatkannya.

"Paduka!" Jongin tiba dengan mata merah di ambang pintu disusul dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Baekhyun dibelakang.

"Jongin, panggilkan Tabib terdekat disini, atau Tabib Shin! Siapapun yang bisa menyembuhkan anakku!" teriak Chanyeol dan Jongin segera berlari keluar. Baekhyun terisak di dalam pelukan ibunya, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Paduka~" Baekhyun mendekat dan hendak menyentuh bayinya namun ia takut.

"A-apa yang terjadi pada Chanhyunie?" tanya dengan nada bergetar.

"Dia sakit, Baekhyun-ah. Tubuhnya begitu panas." Baekhyun menatap bayinya dan ia hanya bisa menangis. Ia tidak pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya dan keadaan ini membuat ia terkejut bukan main.

Sungmin mendekat dan mengambil alih Chanhyun dengan sopan, ia mencoba mengurut tubuh itu dengan pelan dan mengibaskan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, coba kau dekatkan putingmu, apa dia merespon atau tidak?" Baekhyun melangkah dengan tubuh gemetar, menurunkan pakaian tidurnya dan mendekatkan putting susunya namun bibir kecil itu tertutup rapat.

Tangisan Baekhyun pecah dan Chanyeol menjambak rambut miliknya dengan desahan frustasi.

…

..

.

Jongin berkeliling desa namun tak menemukan siapapun yang sedang berada diluar rumah. Lampu-lampu beberapa rumah juga telah dimatikan, hingga ia tiba di rumah Kyungsoo, entah bagaimana langkah kudanya membawanya kesana.

Salah satu kamar dirumah itu menyala dan Jongin menghela nafas, ia tahu Sehun sedang berada disana dan tak ingin hatinya memanas lagi. Ia berjalan menjauhi rumah itu, hingga ketika melewati rumah itu ia melihat sosok yang ia kenal berjalan dengan menggunakan payung dan pakaian hangatnya.

"Jongin-sshi?" Kyungsoo berucap ketika mata mereka bertemu. Jongin sebenarnya ingin pergi, tapi ia tak tahu harus bertanya dimana lagi.

"Hm, Kyungsoo-sshi, bisakah kau memberitahuku dimana tabib terdekat disini?" Kyungsoo diam sejenak memperhatikan tubuh Jongin yang basah kuyup.

"Bawa aku!" ucap Kyungsoo. Jongin tersentak dan segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk menaikki kudanya. Jantung Jongin berdetak kencang ketika jarak mereka begitu dekat.

Meski aroma hujan mendominasi, namun yang Jongin cium hanyalah aroma tubuh Kyungsoo yang membuat tanpa sengaja matanya terpejam.

"Itu, disana!" ucap Kyungsoo menunjuk sebuah gubuk tak jauh di depan mereka. Kyungsoo melompat turun dan segera mengetuk pintu. Jongin kehilangan kesadarannya, ia melompat turun namun matanya tak lepas dari wajah khawatir Kyungsoo.

Pintu terbuka dan menampakan seorang wanita tua yang nampak terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Nyonya, bisakah anda membantu kami? Anggota keluargaku sakit dan aku membutuhkan pertolongan anda."

"Apa sakit yang dideritanya?" Kyungsoo terdiam lalu melirik Jongin, namun sosok itu masih tampak terdiam memperhatikannya, hingga Kyungsoo menyentuh pudaknya.

"Oh, dia seorang bayi, dan tubuhnya panas." Wanita itu mengangguk.

"Aku berkemas dulu." Ucap wanita itu dan segera masuk. Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan kemudian matanya beralih pada Jongin yang nampak basah kuyup. Ia melepas pakaian hangatnya, berjalan mendekati Jongin lalu menyampirkan ke tubuh yang lebih tinggi.

"Pakailah!" ucap Kyungsoo dan entah mengapa hati Jongin menghangat. Mata mereka bertatapan cukup lama, dan senyuman Kyungsoo mengakhiri segalanya.

"Ayo!" si wanita keluar dengan beberapa peralatan di dalam kantung kain yang ia bawa. Jongin mengangguk dan langkahnya terhenti. Mereka hanya memiliki satu kuda dan tidak bisa mengangkut ketiganya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalian pergilah! Aku akan kembali kerumah." Ada sebuah perasaan tak rela dihati Jongin.

"Hei anak muda, ayo!" Jongin tersadar dan membantu si wanita tua menaikki kudanya. Dan kuda itu menerobos hujan dengan cepat. Kyungsoo menatap kepergian Jongin, perlahan tangannya menyentuh kedua pipinya, ada yang aneh dengan suhu tubuhnya, tapi rasa panas itu hanya menyerang bagian wajahnya.

…

..

.

Chanyeol nampak begitu cemas, sejak tadi ia terus mondar-mandir di dalam kamar dan sesekali melirik kearah pintu. Jongin tak tak kunjung datang, dan itu semakin membuatnya ingin menyusul kaki tangannya itu. Sungmin menggosok tangannya dan menempelkannya ke bagian tubuh Chanhyun, juga mengurut bagian kakinya namun Chanhyun masih tertidur.

Baekhyun masih terisak, menggengam tangan Chanhyun yang terkepal.

"Paduka~ Chanhyun tak kunjung bangun." Rengek melirik lelakinya dan mengelus kepala itu dengan sayang.

"Tenang, putra kita pasti akan segera sadar."

"Aku kembali!" suara Jongin di pintu membuat seluruh mata menatapnya. Si tabib wanita melepas pakaian hangatnya yang sedikit basah, lalu segera berjalan mendekat kearah ranjang.

Chanyeol merasa sedikit ragu mengingat tabib itu bukanlah yang terhebat di negerinya, namun taka da salahnya mencoba setidaknya putranya segera terselamatkan.

Pakaian Chanhyun dibuka dan si tabib mulai memeriksa seluruh permukaan kulit itu, hingga pada ritme detak jantung dan nadinya.

"Apakah ia memang sakit sejak beberapa hari?" seluruh mata menatap Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

"Tubuhnya panas beberapa jam yang lalu." Ucap Chanyeol cepat. Tabib itu mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Ini jarang terjadi, tapi memang biasa menyerang bayi, suhu tubuh yang meningkat menandakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah pada tubuhnya. Dia terserang 'putri tidur' ia akan sadar setelah panas tubuhnya turun." Ucap wanita itu.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah lumping dan alu, lalu menumbuk beberapa tumbuhan dan serbuk ke dalamnya. Tak lama ia membalurkannya pada kening Chanhyun.

" Meskipun yang kita inginkan suhu tubuhnya turun, tapi jangan sampai dia kedinginan. Sebentar lagi ramuan ini akan bekerja dan ia akan siuman setelah suhu tubuhna turun. Begitu dia sadar, segera susui dia. Dimana ibunya?" tanya si tabib. Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya ragu dan tabib itu menatap dengan terkejut.

Pertama ia terkejut karena sang ibu adalah seorang remaja laki-laki, dan kedua satu-satunya laki-laki yang memiliki anugrah untuk mengandung dan melahirkan hanyalah satu. Byun Baekhyun yang kini telah menjadi Ratu.

"Paduka Raja? Paduka Ratu?" ia baru tersadar jika ia berada di antara para petinggi istana. Wanita itu segera turun dari ranjang dan hendak memberi hormat namun Chanyeol menahannya dan berkata bahwa bukan masalah.

Tabib itu menundukan wajahnya sambil kembali memijat tubuh Chanhyun dengan minyak berwarna kekuningan yang baunya begitu harum.

"Minyak ini akan membuat kesadarannya kembali." Ucapnya dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

Semua mata tertuju pada Chanhyun, terlihat raut cemas disana. Jongin berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan pakaian basah kuyup dan tubuh menggigil, hingga sebuah selimut tersampir di pundaknya, ia menoleh dan mendapati Soyou tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Anda nampak kedinginan tuan." Gadis cantik itu berucap dan Jongin menatapnya sejenak, terharu akan kebaikan gadis itu.

"Terima kasih Soyou sshi."

"Sama-sama." Ucap Soyou dan meletakkan segelas teh jahe hangat di depan Jongin.

"Minumlah ini!" Jongin menganguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Paduka!" seruan Baekhyun membuat keduanya menoleh, disana, tepat diatas ranjang kaki kecil itu mulai menendang. Tangannya bergerak dan bibirnya bergetar.

"Hoeek…Hoeek." Tangisan itu membuat semua tersenyum lega. Baekhyun mendekat dan si tabib meminta sosok itu untuk menyusui putranya.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Jongin dan Kyuhyun dan lelaki itu mengerti untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan. Chanyeol hanya tak ingin, pria lain melihat bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang seharusnya bukan menjadi tontonan umum.

Tapi Chanhyun menolak, kepalanya bergerak kekiri dan kekanan dan tangisannya semakin kencang. Baekhyun diserang kepanikan, ia kembali mendekatkan putingnya namun Chanhyun tetap menolak.

"Ayolah sayang, minum! Minum!" ucap Baekhyun sedikit resah. Tangisan Chanhyun pecah, membuat Baekhyun semakin diserang kepanikan. Chanyeol mendekat mengusap kepala Chanhyun namun bayi itu kembali meronta dan menangis.

"Tolong lakukan sesuatu!" ucap Chanyeol pada si tabib wanita yang masih memperhatikan tingkah aneh sang putra mahkota.

"Apa produksi air susu anda masih baik, Paduka?" Baekhyun meremas dadanya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku rasa tidak." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, jika begitu aku akan mencoba merangsang agar air susunya keluar, Paduka." Sang tabib berdiri di belakang Baekhyun, meremas bagian dada itu membuat Baekhyun melenguh, matanya terpejam menahan rasa asing yang menderanya.

"Hm, sepertinya tanganku terasa kasar di kulit anda Paduka Ratu, jika begitu…. Paduka Raja, bisakah membantu kami?" Chanyeol tersentak dan berdeham pelan. Ia tidak mungkin melakukannya di depan banyak orang.

"Hm, kalian…" Ketiga saudari Baekhyun yang mengerti segera berjalan keluar dituntun oleh Sungmin kemudian menyisakan empat orang di dalam sana.

"A-apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit menahan malu, tabib wanita itu tersenyum dan matanya melirik dada Baekhyun.

"Berikan pijatan, agar Paduka Ratu merasa lebih santai, beliau sepertinya terlalu tegang." Chanyeol berdeham sebentar, kemudian mengarahkan tangannya pada dada Baekhyun.

Ini memalukan, tentu saja.

Bukan kepada Baekhyun, tapi kepada orang asing di depan mereka. Tapi demi putra mereka, Chanyeol akan mengesampingkan perasaan malu itu. Cairan putih itu memuncrat dan membasahi di beberapa bagian wajah Chanhyun, Baekhyun kembali mendekatkan putingnya namun bayi itu menolaknya masih dengan menangis.

"Paduka~" rengekan frustasi Baekhyun terdengar membuat Chanyeol kebingungan, tangannya telah berhenti bekerja dan ia menatap bayinya perihatin.

Wajah bulat itu telah memerah, hidung dan matanya mengeluarkan air, lidah kecil itu terus bergerak, dan bahkan gusi itu begitu merah pekat. Bola mata Chanyeol membulat, ia menahan bibir putranya.

"Tabib, bisa tolong periksa mulutnya?" tabib itu segera mendekat, mengamati bagian bibir sang putra mahkota, dan ia tersenyum. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mengeluarkan berbagai bahan dari dalam tasnya, lalu mulai meraciknya.

"A-apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Baekhyun. Tabib itu tersenyum, daripada menjawab ia lebih memilih memegang pipi Chanhyun agar tidak bergerak, menahan bibirnya agar tetap terbuka, lalu mengoleskan ramuan hijau lengket kesetiap gusinya.

Tangisan Chanhyun semakin keras membuat Baekhyun panik, namun ketika sang tabib memintanya untuk kembali mendekatkan putingnya bayi itu menyedotnya dengan kuat. Tangisan itu terhenti dan ketiga orang disana menghela nafas.

"Putra mahkota sepertinya sudah bertambah besar, ia sedang tumbuh gigi." Chanyeol tersenyum lega, sama halnya dengan Baekhyun yang mengusap air matanya sambil tersenyum senang. Ia mengelus rambut halus Chanhyun sambil mengalunkan nada penghantar tidur yang lembut.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyalami sang tabib yang sedang merapikan peralatannya.

"Sebuah kehormatan untukku, Paduka." Ucap wanita itu. Chanyeol berjalan kearah meja, membuka laci dan mengambil sekantong koin emas.

"Ini untuk anda." Wanita itu terkejut, matanya membulat lebar.

"Ini…ini sungguh."

"Kau berhak mendapatkannya, orang yang kau bantu adalah seorang putra mahkota." Wanita itu mengangguk sambil memberikan hormat dalam, Chanyeol menepuk pundak itu dan mengantarkan sang tabib keluar kamar.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jongin ketika sang Raja dan tabib wanita itu keluar dari dalam kamar. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menghela nafas.

"Dia sudah bertambah besar, giginya akan segera tumbuh."

"Ah, Chanhyun-ku." Ucap Jongin sambil menyeka air matanya. Semua yang ada diruang tamu hanya bisa menghela nafas lega setelah berjam-jam lamanya seperti tercekik oleh kekhawatiran.

"Jongin, bisa antarkan nyonya ini?" Jongin mengangguk dan segera bangkit. Chanyeol melirik pakaian Jongin yang telah kering dan ia bersyukur akan itu.

Tidak seperti tadi, kali ini Jongin telah mengenakan jubah tebalnya untuk membuat tubuhnya terlindung dari hujan. Kudanya melaju dengan cepat memecah keheningan malam dan guyuran air hujan.

Ketika sudah dekat dengan rumah sang tabib, bola matanya membesar melihat sosok yang ia curigai tengah duduk di teras rumah, dengan kepala yang ditenggelamkan di dalam lututnya.

Jongin membantu sang tabib turun, lalu dengan cepat menghampiri sosok itu dan dugaannya tepat, itu Kyungsoo yang kini tengah mendongak dengan wajah setengah mengantuknya.

"Kau, menunggu disini dari tadi?" tanya Jongin terkejut. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mencoba berdiri.

"Aku lupa jika membawa ini." Ia menunjukan sebuah kantung yang entah berisi apa di dalamnya, namun Jongin tahu bahwa kantung itu tak boleh basah.

"Dan aku dengan ceroboh membuang daun pelindungku, juga memberikan_" mata Kyungsoo beralih ke tubuh Jongin, namun ia tidak menemukan pakaiannya disana.

"Oh, itu_"

"Anak muda, apa kalian ingin berteduh di dalam?" tanya sang tabib yang berjalan melewati dua pemuda tersebut. Kyungsoo menggeleng sopan dan Jongin mengikutinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat malam." Ucap sang tabib sambil segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Jongin kembali menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum canggung.

"Maaf, pakaianmu sangat basah tadi, jadi aku tak bisa memakainya tadi. Sebagai gantinya_"

"Ah tidak perlu, hujannya sepertinya akan segera reda, aku_" Kyungsoo tercekat ketika sebuah jubah hangat telah melingkar ditubuh menggigilnya.

"Ayo biar aku antar!" Kyungsoo tak menolak ketika tangannya ditarik dan membantu tubuhnya menaikki kuda ketika Jongin menarik tangannya keatas.

"Ayo!" Kuda itu melaju melawan guyuran air hujan yang mulai mereda. Jongin tersenyum tanpa ia sadari ketika sosok mungil itu berada di depannya, membungkus tubuhnya seperti kepompong hingga tanpa terasa mereka sudah tiba di depan rumah sederhana milik Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau ingin masuk?" Jongin melirik ke dalam rumah itu,ia tentu sangat ingin masuk ke dalam tapi mengingat Sehun pasti berada di dalam sana ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Sepertinya tidak, Sehun ….kau tahu kan kami sedang dalam hubungan kurang baik." Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, ia melirik ke dalam rumahnya lalu menghela nafas.

"Jika begitu, selamat malam dan terima kasih Jongin-sshi." Jongin mencoba tersenyum mengabaikan perasaan anehnya.

"Bukan masalah, kaulah yang telah banyak membantu hingga putra mahkota terobati." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan baru menyadari jika ia lupa menanyakan kondisi keponakannya.

"Itu bagus. Baiklah selamat malam." Ucap Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum sebelum akhirnya melenggang pergi dengan kudanya yang dipacu cepat.

Kyungsoo yang sudah memasuki halaman rumah menghentikan langkahnya ketika menyadari bahwa pakaian Jongin masih berada ditubuhnya, ia berlari keluar namun sosok itu telah menghilang.

Ia mencengkram bagian depan jubah itu, dan menundukan wajahnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang mengembang.

…

..

.

Baekhyun mengelus pipi Chanhyun yang perlahan mulai terlelap dengan bibir masih menyesap putingnya.

"Kau ini nakal sekali ya?" gerutu Baekhyun dengan sedikit gemas sambil menyentuh hidung putranya. Chanyeol masuk sambil membawa segelas susu ditangannya.

"Kau pasti haus, minumlah!" Baekhyun menatap gelas berisi cairan putih di depannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku bisa menghasilkan susu kenapa aku harus meminum susu lagi?" ucapnya dengan nada protes yang manja.

"Tapi kau tak bisa meminum susumu sendiri kan? Kau masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, jadi habiskan!" kembali Chanyeol memaksa memberikan gelas itu. Baekhyun menerimanya dan segera meneguknya dengan mata tertutup.

"Aaah~ ini paduka, terima kasih." Chanyeol memperhatikan gelas yang sudah berada ditangannya, agar tak ada setetespun yang tersiksa dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin menggerutu manja. Chanyeol meletakkan gelas kosong itu diatas meja, lalu duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Uh, putraku sudah bertambah besar." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi Chanhyun yang sibuk menyusu dengan mata terpejam.

"Ya, tak terasa dia akan segera menjadi anak-anak, dan tiba-tiba saja dia akan menjadi remaja lalu aku menjadi dewasa dan Paduka menjadi tu_" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika mata mereka bertatapan dan Chanyeol menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

Baekhyun dengan bibir yang masih tertahan diudara, mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

"walau tua tapi aku tetap cinta." Ucapnya lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chanhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, ia memperhatikan wajah memalu Baekhyun yang coba remaja itu alihkan dengan cara memainkan tangan putranya.

"tetap cinta hm?" bisik Chanyeol sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Baekhyun, menghembuskan nafas hangatnya disana.

"Uh-uhm! Sampai mati!" ucap Baekhyun mantap, Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Sampai mati hm?"

"Ya, sampai_" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika wajah mereka berada begitu dekat. Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, menjulurkan lidahnya dan menempelkannya pada permukaan bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum geli, lalu melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan giliran menyentuh permukaan bibir Chanyeol yang tebal. Setelahnya ia terkikik sendiri, mereka tak pernah melakukan itu sama sekali.

"Lakukan lagi!" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya semakin panjang, membasahi permukaan bibir Chanyeol, dan dalam hitungan detik Chanyeol menyedotnya.

"Eeugghh….Eughh.." Baekhyun terkejut, ia merasa lidahnya seperti dijepit dan ditarik. Chanyeol menahan wajah Baekhyun dan semakin menguatkan hisapannya.

"Permisi, sepertinya_Oh, maafkan aku!" keduanya menoleh ketika mendengar suara Hyorin di balik pintu yang sudah tertutup dengan cepat.

"Anggap aku tak pernah masuk, Paduka." Teriakan Hyorin terdengar dari luar, Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan keduanya tertawa.

"Paduka~" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Lagi~"

Jangan salahkan Chanyeol bila ia akan terus menerkam Baekhyun, karena demi apapun lelaki itu sungguh menggemaskan.

…

..

.

Luhan menatap hamparan langit malam dari balkon kamarnya. Tangannya terjulur untuk merasakan rintik air hujan membasahi telapak lembutnya. Ia menghela nafas sambil menatap kosong ke depan.

"Hei." Luhan menoleh dan terkejut mendapati kaka iparnya disana. Wanita cantik berbalut gaun hijau mudanya mendekat kearahnya.

"Paduka Ratu?"

"Kau belum tidur?" Luhan menggeleng sambil kembali membalik tubuhnya menghadap langit.

"Mataku tak bisa terpejam meski aku memaksanya. Lalu Paduka?" Junmyeon mengedikan bahunya dan berdiri disamping Luhan, ikut menatap langit malam.

"Sama. Memiliki suami yang suka mendengkur membuatku susah tidur." Luhan tersenyum mengingat jika kakakny yang sempurna memang memiliki kekurangan.

"Jika Paduka tahu, pasti Paduka akan berpikir ulang untuk menikahinya." Luhan tertawa, namun Junmyeon hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Aku menikahinya karena hatiku yang memilihnya, bukan karena pikiranku yang selalu mencari-cari kekurangannya." Luhan terdiam dan di detik berikutnya mengangguk.

"Hati ya? Hmm.. kisah yang romantis."

"Setiap kisah cinta itu romantis."

"Aku tidak." Ucapan cepatnya membuat Luhan tersadar, ia berdeham lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Maksudku… aku…dan cinta pertamaku, kami tidak berakhir dengan kisah cinta yang romantis. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menikahi si bocah cengeng itu." Ucapnya sambil berdecih. Junmyeon hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kegugupan Luhan.

"Itu berarti bukan cinta. Karena tidak ada kisah cinta yang akan berakhir, sekalipun mereka telah meninggal dunia." Luhan menoleh dengan wajah bingung.

"Konyol!"

"Tapi itu nyata."

"Ya, tapi tetap konyol!"

"Itu konyol karena kau menggunakan logika untuk menilainya, sekali-kali gunakan kata hatimu." Ucap Junmyeon.

"Selamat malam." Ketika Junmyeon akan meninggalkan balkon langkahnya terhenti oleh ucapan Luhan.

"Aku selalu menggunakan hatiku, aku selalu mengikuti kata hatiku tapi malah berakhir dengan rasa sakit." Suara pria itu bergetar. Junmyeon menoleh dan menemukan Luhan menundukan wajahnya dalam dengan bahu bergetar.

"Dia…dia begitu egois. Dia menganggap bahwa aku tak pernah serius dengannya, dia selalu menganggap bahwa aku yang selalu menciptakan pertengkaran diantara kita, bahwa aku yang selalu salah. Dia tak pernah mau berjuang untuk hubungan yang lebih bak." Junmyeon kembali mendekat dan menepuk pundak itu pelan.

"Kalian hanya harus saling mengerti!"

"Kenapa hanya aku? Kenapa hanya aku yang harus mengerti tentangnya?"

"Jika kau masih berpikiran seperti itu, berarti kau belum sepenuhnya mengerti tentangnya. Setiap orang itu berbeda Luhan, mereka memiliki cara masing-masing untuk memperlakukan pasangannya." Luhan terisak dan dengan cepat menutup wajahnya. Junmyeon membawa tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Perbaikilah! Perbaiki hubungan kalian!" Luhan Menggeleng cepat.

"Terlambat, ia telah memiliki seseorang yang mengisi hatinya. Ia akan segera menikahi lelaki itu." Junmyeon menghela nafas sambil mengusap pundak Luhan pelan.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan? Membiarkannya atau menjelaskan semuanya?" taka da jawaban dari yang lebih muda, hingga akhirnya ia berucap.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku hanya bisa mendoakan kebahagiaannya." Junmyeon tersenyum senang.

"Itu yang dinamakan cinta."

…

..

.

Di salah satu kamar di dalam istana, seseorang masih terjaga. Sang Jendral perang, Oh Sehun. Tangannya berada di udara, sementara tubuhnya berbaring menghadap langit-langit kamar.

Dua buah cincin tersemat disana. Satu berada di jari manisnya dan satu lagi dikelingkingnya. Cincin berwarna emas yang begitu berkilau, ia menatap cincin itu sambil memainkannya.

Ia kemudian menarik tangannya, menyimpannya diatas dada dan segera menutup matanya.

"Kyungie, bagaimana ini? jantungku berdebar lagi." Bisiknya dengan suara yang begitu pelan.

…

..

.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat kearah Chanyeol yang sedang menanam bibit tanaman di ladang bersama ayahnya dan juga Jongin. Sementara dirinya duduk dibawah pohon bersama Chanhyun di dalam pelukannya yang terbungkus pakaian hangat, dan kedua kakaknya yang hanya menggeleng pelan.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan Baekhyun. Jongin seolah tak peduli tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya, hingga ia melihat sesuatu bergerak-gerak di dalam tanah, ia mendekat dan menarik benda itu hingga ia menjerit ketakutan dan segera melompat kearah Chanyeol.

Dua pria disana terkejut bukan main, melihat kehebohan Jongin.

"Lihat itu paduka! Euhh, menjijikan.. Iii~" tubuhnya terus menggelinjang sambil melompat-lompat disekitar Chanyeol dan terus memeluk tubuh tinggi itu.

"Itu hanya cacing tanah Jongin."

"Tapi itu menjijikan, aku tak pernah melihat sesuatu mengerikan seperti itu." Ucapnya masih tetap berlindung dibalik tubuh sang Raja. Kyuhyun memutuskan mengambil benda itu dan melemparnya jauh membuat Jongin menghentikan aksi berlebihannya.

Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak ditempatnya bersama Soyou dan Hyorin yang juga ikut-ikutan tertawa.

Jongin menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah kesal, lalu mencibir sosok itu namun Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan juluran lidah.

Jika bukan karena hasutan Baekhyun yang menyuruh Sang Raja menyatu dengan alam agar semakin awet muda seperti ayahnya, maka Jongin tak akan mengalami hal memalukan seperti itu.

Jongin merasa kesal, seharusnya Chanyeol tahu jika Baekhyun tengah membohonginya, namun sekali lagi cinta itu buta, untuk itu Jongin tak ingin mengenal cinta.

Tunggu, apa ia baru saja berkata cinta? Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, ingin kembali menanam bibit ketika sosok yang ia kenal berjalan ke dalam ladang dan mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan kedua saudarinya.

Jongin memegang dadanya, ketika jantungnya lagi-lagi berdebar hanya karena melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum jauh disana. Ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ia alami sekarang, apa karena factor usia, atau kesehatannya memang sedang terganggu, tapi mengapa hanya ketika Kyungsoo muncul. Apa dugaannya benar jika Kyungsoo itu penyihir.

"Jongin, kau bisa istirahat jika kau merasa kurang baik." Jongin tersadar dan segera menggeleng.

"Tidak Paduka."

"Ini perintah bukan permintaan." Jongin menatap wajah Chanyeol sejenak, namun sepertinya sang Raja dalam mode serius.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu." Jongin meletakkan karung bibitnya dan segera bangkit sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya.

Ia berjalan dengan sedikit gugup kearah kumpulan penggosip itu.

"Kenapa kau kembali?" tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan yang semula terlihat asyik berbincang dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin tak menjawab dan lebih memilih menatap Kyungsoo yang memberikan hormat singkat kearahnya.

"Kau tahu Kyungsoo, Jendral Kim sangat lucu tadi_"

"Ah, Chanhyunku." Ucap Jongin cepat memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

"Yak, jangan sentuh bayiku dengan tangan kotor itu!" bentak Baekhyun sambil menjauhkan bayinya.

"Dan kau tahu, Jendral Kim melompat seperti_"

"Paduka ratuku yang terhormat?" Baekhyun menoleh dan mengedikkan dagunya, bertanya kenapa Jongin memanggilnya.

"Hanya jangan…." Jongin tersenyum paksa mencoba memberikan kode pada Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun berdecih, bukan karena marah tapi ia memang tidak mengerti dengan kode kedipan Jongin.

"Oh ya, sampai dimana aku tadi? Aaahh... aku ingat, hanya karena melihat cacing, ia melompat-lompat seperti badut sirkus. Hahahaha…" Jongin meremas tangannya sambil menatap Baekhyun jengah, ditambah tawa melengking dari dua saudari Baekhyun menambah panas dihatinya. Kyungsoo tertawa, lalu melirik Jongin.

"Jendral Kim takut cacing?" Jongin berdeham pelan dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Bukannya takut, aku hanya merasa binatang itu aneh tak memiliki mata dan mulut dan juga_"

"Tch! Alasan." Jongin menggeram kesal dan membalik tubuhnya.

"Dimana air? Aku merasa kepanasan." Ucapnya kesal sambil berjalan menjauhi sosok menyebalkan itu. Soyou bangkit dan segera menuangkan air untuk Jongin membuat lelaki itu tersenyum.

Chanyeol dan Kyuhyun kembali dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi oleh keringat. Baekhyun menyerahkan bayinya pada Kyungsoo, sementara ia segera bangkit sambil membawa sebotol air di tangannya.

Entah mengapa dunia serasa bergerak sangat lambat, di depannya Chanyeol yang bertelanjang dada dengan otot-otot mengembang di tubuhnya terlihat indah dimana bulir-bulir keringatnya terkena bias matahari.

Pakaiannya ia ikat pada pinggang, sementara rambutnya ia sisir sembarang kearah belakang dengan jemarinya. Baekhyun masih berlari ketika dengan mata terpaku pada Chanyeol, hingga ia menginjak kakinya sendiri dan terjatuh.

Semua menoleh kearahnya, dimana sosoknya terbaring diatas tanah yang becek dengan tangan memegang botol air terjulur keudara.

"Baekhyun!" chanyeol segera membantu sosok itu bangkit dengan sedikit kesusahan dan terkejut melihat tanah memenuhi bagian depan tubuh remaja itu, bahkan wajahnya seperti kue yang dibaluri tepung coklat.

"Ini air untuk Paduka." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya yang putih.

"Bwahahahaha…" Tawa menggelegar Jongin membuat Baekhyun jengkel, disana sosok Jendral itu tertawa keras seolah membalas dendam.

"Seharusnya kau lewat sana!" ucap Chanyeol yang membersihkan wajah Baekhyun sambil menunjuk sebuah jalanan kering dimana Soyou berjalan disana sambil membawakan air untuk ayahnya. Kyuhyun yang tadi sempat terkejut hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Bersihkan dulu wajahmu disungai sana!" tunjuk Kyuhyun sambil meminum airnya.

Chanyeol memegang tubuh Baekhyun dan mengikuti langkah lelaki itu untuk menuju sungai yang dimaksud.

Mereka tiba disebuah sungai yang begitu jernih, bahkan membuat Chanyeol terperangah dibuatnya.

Seumur hidup ia tidak pernah melihat air mengalir deras seperti itu dalam jarak yang dekat. Suara air mengalir itu begitu menyejukan dan bahkan hanya dengan berdiri ditepinya membuat Chanyeol merasakan tubuh kepanasannya terasa dingin.

 **PLASH**

Chanyeol tersentak ketika cipratan air mengenai wajahnya dan tahu-tahunya sang pelaku sedang tertawa puas dengan kaki yang sudah berada di dalam sungai.

"Paduka, tidak ingin bermain air?" tanya Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan lebih ke tengah hingga pakaiannya bergoyang mengikuti arus sungai.

Chanyeol memasukan dirinya ke dalam sana dan membantu membersihkan wajah Baekhyun yang penuh lumpur. Baekhyun menutup matanya, membiarkan Chanyeol membersihkan kotoran menempel itu dengan telaten, bahkan tak segan mengeluarkan ingusnya di tangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bermain-main di dalam air sambil menendang-nendang air kearah Chanyeol dan pria itu hanya tertawa meladeni tingkah kekanakan Baekhyun.

"Dulu aku suka bermain disini, dan disinilah pertama kalinya aku bertemu Kyungsoo." Chanyeol menyimak ucapan Baekhyun sambil membiarkan tubuhnya diterpa arus air.

"Tak ada siapa-siapa selain aku, karena anak-anak lain dilarang bermain kesungai sehabis hujan, hanya ada aku seorang , ia yang tengah mengambil air tenggelam dan aku menyelamatkannya."

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan disungai seorang diri?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tetap memperhatikan Baekhyun yang kini meminum air dan memuncratkannya seperti ikan paus.

"Menangkap ikan." Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Memangnya ada ikan diair dengan arus sederas ini?" Baekhyun berdecak lupa jika pria di depannya adalah seorang Raja.

"Tentu ada, apalagi disana. Disana itu tambangnya ikan, karena arusnya tidak terlalu deras." Tunjuk Baekhyun kearah sebuah batu besar di dalam sungai yang terletak cukup dipinggir.

"Kau tak sedang membohongikukan?" Baekhyun kembali berdecak, ia bangkit dan menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk berjalan kesana.

Suasana disana cukup sepi, terlindung oleh pepohonan yang berada dipinggirnya.

"Lihat! Banyak kan?" Chanyeol mengangguk ketika melihat banyak ikan-ikan kecil berenang dibalik batu itu.

"Kau benar."

"Tentu saja, tempat ini akan selalu menjadi tempat bersejarah dan favoritku, aku selalu berada disini, aku duduk disini, menjemur pakaianku dibatu ini, bahkan bila terburu-buru aku membuang air disini." Ucapan polos Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran terlintas dibenaknya.

"Ingin membuat tempat ini semakin bersejarah?" Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk menangkap ikan menoleh dengan wajah bingung, hingga tangannya ditarik dan tubuhnya ditabrakan ke batu besar dibelakangnya.

Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun yang telah bersih, lalu mengecup lehernya.

"Tapi Paduka_"

"Sssttt… ini akan menjadi tempat paling bersejarah untukmu."

"Eeummhh… Paduka…" Baekhyun menutup matanya ketika pakaian basahnya telah diturunkan dan Chanyeol menjilat putingnya dengan gerakan sensual. Baekhyun menggelinjang apalagi ketika pantatnya diremas sementara bibirnya dihisap kuat.

"Tapi Paduka_"

"Ssssttt…" kembali Chanyeol meletakkan jemarinya di bibir Baekhyun, dan dengan cepat mengangat satu kaki Baekhyun. Sang Raja menurunkan celana Baekhyun, namun tidak berniat melepasnya.

Tubuhnya dibalik dan punggungnya ditekan agar dalam posisi menungging. Chanyeol membuka pipi pantat Baekhyun, dan menjulurkan lidahnya untuk memainkannya di dalam lubang hangat Baekhyun. Baekhyun meremas kain basahnya dan menutup matanya menahan kenikmatan pada lubang analnya.

"Uuuhh.." Baekhyun melenguh ketika telunjuk Chanyeol menerobos cukup dalam. Jari itu terus bermain-main disana membuat si kecil mendesah kenikmatan, tapi ia belum puas hanya dengan sebuah jari.

Chanyeol yang tahu Baekhyun tak merasa puas, segera bangkit. Ia menurunkan celananya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang, perlahan benda itu menerobos masuk dan sebelum Baekhyun memekik Chanyeol sudah membungkamnya dalam sebuah ciuman.

"Padukaaahh….bergera_aaaahh…aahhh…" tubuh Baekhyun tersentak dan ia hanya bisa menunggingkan pantatnya semakin tinggi agar Chanyeol bisa bergerak lebih cepat.

Chanyeol menggeram dan merasa begitu senang. Bercinta dialam terbuka sungguh menyenangkan, terpaan angina dan dinginnya air sungai membuat tubuhnya merasa begitu sehat.

Ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya, menumbuk dalam membuat Baekhyun melenguh kenikmatan.

"Ooohh…disanaahh…" Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol bangga karena dengan cepat menemukan titik ternikmat simungil.

Baekhyun merasakan penisnya mengacung tegak dan menggesek permukaan batu yang dingin membuat ia merasakan kenikmatan yang berlapis-lapis. Gesekan itu semakin intens hingga akhirnya cairannya menyembur mengotori permukaan batu itu.

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyunnya mencapai orgasme sebelum akhirnya melepaskan tautannya dan membalik tubuh Baekhyun, menaikkan satu kakinya dan kembali menuntun tangannya untuk memasukan miliknya ke dalam milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meremas lengan Chanyeol dengan erat, kepalanya bersandar pada batu besar dibelakangnya sementara Chanyeol menghajar semakin cepat.

"Padukaaahhh~" desahan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin menggila, hingga ikan-ikan disekitar mereka berlarian menjauh.

"Oh Baekhyunhhh.." Geraman Chanyeol mulai terdengar semakin berat pertanda ia akan segera mencapai puncaknya. Gerakannya semakin dipercepat hingga ia merasakan miliknya telah berkedut dan membesar di dalam sana. Ia menariknya keluar membuat Baekhyun melenguh merasakan kekosongan, dan menyemburkan spermanya di depan lubang menganga Baekhyun.

"Oh..Oh…Oh." cairan itu keluar deras namun tersendat seperti tembakan beruntun. Chanyeol menutup matanya merasakan kenikmatan duniawi yang tiada tara.

 **BRUK!**

Chanyeol membuka matanya, ia menoleh dan bola matanya membulat mendapati beberapa warga desa yang berdiri dengan wajah terkejut sambil membawa ember berisi pakaian kotor mereka.

"Ibu, apa yang mereka lakukan?" ucap seorang anak kecil sambil menunjuk kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membuat sang ibu segera menutup mata anaknya.

Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya dan menenggelamkannya, ia benar-benar malu sekarang. Orang-orang itu berdeham seolah mereka tidak melihat apapun ketika mengetahui bahwa kedua sosok yang dengan tidak tahunya bercinta di alam terbuka itu adalah Raja dan Ratu mereka.

Satu persatu dari mereka pergi dan memutuskan untuk memulai aktivitas mereka untuk mencuci pakaian. Chanyeol yang masih duduk menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam air, dengan hanya bagian mata keatas yang terlihat hanya menatap Baekhyun yang terkekeh kecil sambil memakai pakaiannya, seolah menuntut jawaban.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan tempat ini sepi?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tertawa garing melihat wajah kesal Chanyeol.

"Aku kan tadi ingin bilang, tapi Paduka selalu menyuruhku diam. Tempat ini memang yang paling sepi jika dilihat dari arah sana, tapi jika dari arah sini, ini adalah tempat favorit warga desa karena langsung tersambung menuju jalan pemukiman warga." Chanyeol tak menjawab dan kembali menenggelamkan tubuhnya.

…

..

.

Kejadian memalukan itu membuat Chanyeol harus kembali ke istana secepatnya. Ia tak ingin menjadi buah bibir para warga desa karena hal memalukan itu, bahkan ia harus merayu Baekhyun agar mengikuti dirinya kembali keistana.

Mungkin bagi Baekhyun itu hal biasa, tapi bagi Chanyeol yang merupakan sosok yang lahir dan besar diistana hal itu merupakan sebuah aib. Beruntung Baekhyun menuruti keinginan Chanyeol dan tidak cerewet seperti biasanya.

Mereka tiba di istana dipagi harinya dan disambut dengan begitu baik oleh para penghuni istana. Chanhyun segera mendapat penanganan yang lebih baik dan akurat oleh tabib Shin membuat bayi itu tak lagi menangis tiba-tiba karena gusinya yang berdenyut nyeri.

Baekhyun sedang berbaring diatas ranjangnya dengan sebuah buku ditangan ketika Chanyeol memasuki kamar mereka, pria itu nampak kelelahan dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau baca?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyingkirkan rambut menjuntai Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah memanjang.

"Sebuah kisah cinta yang indah. Aku suka pemeran utama di cerita ini, si penulis menggambarkannya dengan begitu detail. Ini tentang seorang pria yang bertahan hidup di medan perang hanya demi bisa kembali untuk melihat istri dan anaknya." Chanyeol tersenyum dan melirik buku ditangan Baekhyun.

Ia senang karena Baekhyun sudah lebih lancar membaca sekarang, meskipun harus membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuknya mengeja.

"Tapi Paduka, banyak istilah yang tidak aku mengerti dan beberapa penggalan syair yang artinya begitu sulit." Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup kening Baekhyun.

"Perbanyaklah membaca, maka kau akan mengerti dengan sendirinya." Baekhyun mengangguk kembali menatap bukunya.

"Uh, seandainya Paduka seorang penulis." Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku yakin, seorang penulis adalah sosok yang romantis. Aku membayangkan setiap hari diberikan puisi yang indah bahkan ketika aku bangun, makan, mandi, dan tidur lagi." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi bagimu itu sesuatu yang romantis?"

"Uh-uhm." Si kecil mengangguk.

"Bagiku itu menganggu."

"Itu romantis, kalau begitu coba buatkan aku sebuah puisi!" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan sambil menggeleng, ia kemudian mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat dan merebahkan kepalanya dengan nyaman.

"Aku bukan sosok yang romantis sepertinya."

"Paduka~" Baekhyun merengek dan membaringkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol.

"Karena aku bukan seorang penulis."

"Ah, seandainya saja ada penulis dengan wajah setampan Paduka tapi sifat yang sangat romantis." Chanyeol terkekeh dengan mata tertutup.

"Tidak ada sosok yang seperti itu, para penulis itu rata-rata berwajah jelek, karena mereka terlalu cinta pada tinta dan buku sampai-sampai wajah mereka menghitam karena terkena tinta."

"Ck! Mana bisa. Paduka ingin membohongiku kan?" Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Itu kenyataan, jadi daripada mengkhayalkan sesuatu yang mustahil lebih baik Ratu-ku yang imut ini tidur karena ini sudah larut." Baekhyun meletakkan bukunya diatas meja, lalu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol.

"Paduka~" Baekhyun berbisik.

"Hm?"

"Satu puisi yang menggambarkanku." Chanyeol tak menanggapinya, ia hanya mengecup kening Baekhyun dan membawa tubuh itu ke dalam itu ke dalam pelukannya membuat Baekhyun merenggut dalam tidurnya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun berlari dengan wajah kesal ketika lagi-lagi bayinya dibawa lari oleh Jongin. Hanya karena lengah sebentar dengan bermain ketapel, bayinya sudah dibawa pergi oleh Jendral tak tahu diri itu-bagi Baekhyun.

Ia menghentak-hentakan kakinya sambil melangkah dengan penuh emosi. Mengabaikan panggilan para pelayan yang berjalan dibelakangnya, hingga ketika berbelok tak sengaja tubuhnya menghantam sesuatu hingga ia tersungkur diatas lantai koridor.

"Aaawww" pekiknya sambil menggeram kesal.

"Oh, maafkan aku_anda?" Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati seorang pria tinggi berdiri di depannya dengan senyuman yang menawan.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya dengan sosok asing di depannya dengan penuh selidik. Sebuah tangan terulur dan Baekhyun menerimanya dengan terpaksa.

"Kupu-kupu putih hinggap diatas putik, lebah datang mengusir pergi." Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya dalam.

"Maaf?"

"Wahai sosok pemilik tangan cantik, siapa gerangan yang telah memikat hati?" senyum Baekhyun mengembang ketika sajak indah itu ditujukan padanya.

"Ratuku, senang bertemu dengan anda." Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dengan kening masih mengkerut.

…

..

.

"Paduka?"

"Ada apa Jongin?"

"Sepupu anda datang berkunjung." Chanyeol menghentikan acara menulisnya lalu menatap bingung.

"Sepupuku yang mana?"

"Changmin hyung! Dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ruangan anda." Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, ia tidak mungkin lupa sosok itu.

Si pria yang memilih hidup bebas tanpa beban kerajaan di pundaknya, yang dari kabar terakhir yang ia dengar jika sosok itu tengah menekuni pekerjaannya barunya beberapa tahun belakangan.

Bola mata Chanyeol semakin membulat, dan tanpa sadar ia bangkit membuat Jongin terkejut. Hingga tatapan kosong itu beralih pada suara yang berasal dari pintu.

"Paduka, lihat siapa yang aku bawa!" Dengan riang Baekhyun menarik tangan sosok tinggi disampingnya. Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya dan perlahan bias cahaya menghilang membuat sosok itu terlihat semakin jelas. Tubuh tinggi, dengan wajah teduh yang membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan.

"Ini Shim Changmin, dan tebak apa pekerjaannya?" Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan gugup.

"Dia seorang penulis. Lihat, penulis yang tampan itu ada kan? Paduka saja yang tidak percaya." Chanyeol menatap dengan satu alis berkedut pada dua sosok didepannya. Changmin tersenyum lebar, sementara Baekhyun dengan senyum sumringahnya berdiri disamping sosok itu.

Yang membuat hati Chanyeol memanas adalah, tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar di lengan sepupunya yang tampan, yang sialnya adalah seorang penulis.

"Paduka, aku kembali." Sosok itu tersenyum lebar.

Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol mengharapkan seseorang tak pernah terlahir kedunia.

 _Tebak siapa?_

…

..

.

TBC

…

..

.

Garing? Maklum kan ngetiknya sambil ngemil kerupuk. Wkwkwkw…

Silahkan luapkan perasaan kalian, aku bakal nerima dengan lapang dada.. hahaha…

Sekali-kali Chanyeolnya labil gpp kali ya, masak lelaki-nya paduka mulu yang labil, hehehe..

Oh iya masalah Hunsoo, hmmm…. Aku sempet kecewa dengan salah satu review yang bilang bakal berhenti baca ff ku karena illfeel dengan Hunsoo.

Guys, aku kan sudah bilang kalo sama aku itu jangan baper, mau Hunsoo kek, mau Kaihun kek, atau Lusoo sekalian intinya ya sebagai pemanis doang, wkwkwkwkw…

Aku pingin sekali-kali buat pasangan yang beda tapi tanpa mengusik Chanbaek tentunya ya. Kayak Krismyeon, aku ngerasa kalian fine-fine ajah, tapi pas Hunsoo hmmm… Cuma bisa ketawa akutuh…wkwkwkw…

Yah aku Cuma berharap kalian yang keberatan dengan Hunsoo, juga bakal keberatan dengan Hunbaek, atau Chansoo kalo-kalo pairing itu muncul di ff. Kalo aku pribadi sih, semasih Chanbaek gak diusik, ya fine-fine ajah, toh ini ff Chanbaek, betul tidak? Wkwkkw… yang sependapat angkat tangannya... hehehehe...

Oke..oke… aku cukupkan sampai disini daripada entar disangka marah-marah padahal aku ngetik ini sambil nyengir-nyengir lho.. hahaha..

Oh iya untuk DBM mohon maaf karena harus dicancel dulu, semoga ada kesempatan dilain waktu untuk ngetik. Btw, senin ini aku udah mulai PKP ( Praktek Kerja Profesi ) aku mohon doanya ya teman-teman supaya diberi kelancaran, denger-denger sih kalo PKP itu waktu senggangnya banyak, semoga bisa curi-curi waktu hehehe..

Okay, see you in the next chapter. Always support Chanbaek, salam Chanbaek is real dan selalu jaga kesehatan kalian, karena kesehatan itu jauh lebih penting daripada nyelesaiin baca ff berchapter dalam semalam *uhuk* tiba-tiba bersin, eh salah…batuk… hehehe… see ya!


	13. Chapter 13

Title : King's little husband part 13

Cast : Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun , Oh Sehun , Do Kyungsoo , Xi Luhan , Kim Jongin.

* * *

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, berisi adegan seks, hubungan sesama jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

* * *

 **NO CO-PAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

 **Okay?**

 **There always be a place for the good person. So, don't steal people's effort** **, be honest dear..**

 **Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

 **Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **( Mohon maaf karena gak bisa nepatin janji untuk gak bikin FF ini jadi rumit, maaf banget T.T )**

…

 **..**

 **.**

" _Paduka?"_

" _Ada apa Jongin?"_

" _Sepupu anda datang berkunjung." Chanyeol menghentikan acara menulisnya lalu menatap bingung._

" _Sepupuku yang mana?"_

" _Changmin hyung! Dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ruangan anda." Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, ia tidak mungkin lupa pada "sepupu" nya itu._

 _Si pria yang memilih hidup bebas tanpa beban kerajaan di pundaknya, yang dari kabar terakhir yang ia dengar jika sosok itu tengah menekuni pekerjaannya barunya beberapa tahun belakangan._

 _Bola mata Chanyeol semakin membulat, dan tanpa sadar ia bangkit membuat Jongin terkejut. Hingga tatapan kosong itu beralih pada suara yang berasal dari pintu._

" _Paduka, lihat siapa yang aku bawa!" Dengan riang Baekhyun menarik tangan sosok tinggi disampingnya. Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya dan perlahan biasa cahaya menghilang membuat sosok itu terlihat semakin jelas. Tubuh tinggi, dengan wajah teduh yang membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan._

" _Ini Shim Changmin, dan tebak apa pekerjaannya?" Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan gugup._

" _Dia seorang penulis. Lihat, penulis yang tampan itu ada kan? Paduka saja yang tidak percaya." Chanyeol menatap dengan satu alis berkedut pada dua sosok didepannya. Changmin tersenyum lebar, sementara Baekhyun dengan senyum sumringahnya berdiri disamping sosok itu._

 _Yang membuat hati Chanyeol memanas adalah, tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar di lengan sosok yang tampan, yang sialnya adalah seorang penulis._

" _Paduka, aku kembali." Sosok itu tersenyum lebar._

 _Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol mengharapkan seseorang tak pernah terlahir kedunia._

 _Tebak siapa?_

…

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 **Park Shita**

 **Present**

 **( Sebelumnya aku memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk Kaisoo Shippers dan Hunhan Shippers atas a/n aku di chapter sebelumnya, mohon terima maaf dariku )**

…

 **..**

 **.**

Meski terlahir sebagai anak tunggal namun Chanyeol tak pernah merasa kesepian. Ia memiliki Jongin dan Sehun yang selalu menemaninya sejak kecil hingga saat ini. Meski dirinya dan Jongin berbeda ibu, namun ikatan mereka begitu kuat sebagai saudara.

Tidak hanya Jongin, pada kenyataannya Chanyeol memiliki banyak saudara yang berbeda ibu, namun beberapa dari mereka memilih untuk meninggalkan istana daripada menyandang gelar anak selir.

Kebanyakan kembali ke keluarga ibu mereka, atau memilih hidup sendiri. Jika dihitung mungkin Chanyeol memiliki belasan saudara beda ibu, yang sama sekali tak pernah ia kenal, atau mungkin hanya singgah sejenak dihidupnya.

Namanya Shim Changmin, salah satu saudara beda ibu yang pernah ia kenal. Seorang lelaki yang berusia 3 tahun lebih muda dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengenalnya sebagai sosok penyendiri yang suka menyembunyikan seluruh masalah dan perasaannya. Lelaki yang suka tersenyum, yang tidak pernah ingin memperlihatkan kesedihannya pada orang lain.

Pertama kali mereka bertemu adalah ketika Chanyeol berusia 13 tahun saat ia sedang berlatih pedang bersama mendiang Ayah Sehun, Sehun dan Jongin. Chanyeol yang kala itu sedang berkeliling untuk memenuhi misi yang dibuat oleh Ayah Sehun, tak sengaja bertemu dengan sosok kurus yang duduk di dekat kandang kuda dengan sebuah ranting pohon di tangannya yang ia torehkan diatas tanah yang agak lembab.

Chanyeol kala itu dibuat kebingungan dengan gerangan anak kecil yang terasa asing baginya. Ia mendekat dan membuat sosok yang sedang menorehkan sesuatu diatas tanah dengan tongkatnya mendongak.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Chanyeol mencoba bersikap ramah. Sosok itu tersenyum dan bangkit, membungkuk dan kemudian menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan, aku adalah Shim Changmin." Kening Chanyeol mengernyit karena jawaban itu tidak menjawab rasa penasarannya.

"Lalu?"

"Oh mungkin Pangeran tidak mengenalku, aku adalah putra pertama dari Selir Shim, selir kelima di istana ini." Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, hendak berbalik namun langkahnya terhenti ada pertanyaan lain yang mengganjal di kepalanya.

"Tapi kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu di Istana?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Sosok itu tersenyum kembali.

"Karena aku selama ini tinggal bersama nenekku, aku tak tega meninggalkannya seorang diri disana. Nenek sudah renta." Kembali Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian matanya kembali menatap mata ramah itu.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Changmin tersenyum, ia melangkah maju dan menarik tangan Chanyeol dengan lancang. Chanyeol ingin menolak namun ia memilih mengikuti sosok kurus di depannya. Langkahnya membawa kedua sosok itu menaiki tangga yang berada disamping bangunan kandang kuda. Hingga keduanya berdiri diatas atap.

Chanyeol mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Changmin, hingga matanya tertuju pada tanah dan ia membulatkan matanya.

"Bagai-bagaimana kau bisa?" ucapan Chanyeol tercekat, ia menatap tak percaya antara Changmin dan guratan yang tampak diatas tanah.

"Itu alasan Paduka Raja memanggilku kesini, beliau ingin aku mendalami bakatku dalam seni." Chanyeol mengangguk paham, lalu matanya kembali bergulir pada sebuah lukisan wajah diatas tanah, yang merupakan lukisan wajah Sang Raja.

"Kalau begitu selamat datang." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak itu.

"Ya. Terima kasih Chanyeol hyung." Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar panggilan itu, hingga kemudian ia memilih mengangguk dengan sebuah senyuman sebelum meninggalkan tempat dimana laki-laki itu tersenyum kearahnya. Tepat sebelum benar-benar pergi, Chanyeol kembali menoleh dan mendapati Changmin masih menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol berpikir jika kehadiran sosok itu akan memberikan suasana baru dihidupnya, kehadiran saudara laki-laki lain diistana yang begitu luas ia rasa bukan hal yang buruk, untuk itu ia kembali tersenyum sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi.

Namun setahun hidup bersama Changmin nyatanya tak membuat hidup Chanyeol berubah. Lelaki itu benar-benar seorang penyendiri, sepanjang hari ia hanya akan berada di dalam kamar melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol selalu bertanya-tanya.

Hingga suatu hari hormon remajanya membuat ia dan kedua sahabatnya mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam kamar saudara tirinya. Dan percaya tidak percaya Chanyeol tidak begitu terkejut mendapati banyak sekali lukisan di dalam kamar tersebut, ia bisa menebak itu hanya saja tak menyangka jumlahnya akan begitu banyak, hampir memenuhi ruangan.

Namun dibanding lukisan, hal yang lebih membuat Chanyeol terkejut adalah banyaknya kertas-kertas yang tertumpuk diatas meja yang ketika ia baca berisi sebuah puisi, cerita atau apapun jenis seni tulis lainnya yang membuat ia berdecak kagum atas jiwa seni Changmin.

Di akhir tahun pameran lukisan diadakan, sebuah pameran megah yang dibuat Sang Raja khusus untuk Changmin. Seluruh undangan dibuat terkejut dengan bakat lelaki tersebut dan tak jarang yang mulai membandingkanya dengan Chanyeol.

" _Jika Changmin bukan anak selir, dia pasti akan menjadi Raja yang begitu romantis kelak."_

" _Kegagahan dan Kejantanan seorang calon Raja memang dipandang perlu, tapi jika memiliki seorang Raja berjiwa kapas, kenapa tidak?"_

" _Sungguh si jenius seni. Bibit yang baik."_

" _Paduka Raja bersyukur dianugrahi anak-anak tampan yang berbakat."_

Tak jarang ucapan itu akan sampai ketelinga sensitif Chanyeol, ia yang masih berada pada fase remajanya tentu mengalami yang namanya sebuah perasaan tersaingi. Namun, ia adalah sosok yang pandai mengatur suasana hatinya, hingga sama sekali tak pernah peduli akan ucapan orang-orang.

Kesabarannya berbuah hasil, karena beberapa bulan setelah pameran itu Changmin memutuskan kembali, ia memilih berkelana untuk menuntut ilmu lebih dalam. Hal itu membuat sedikit tidaknya ada perasaan lega dihati Chanyeol, meski artinya ia harus kehilangan sosok saudara lelaki yang pernah singgah sekejap dihidupnya.

Beberapa tahun kemudian nama itu kembali terdengar, Shim Changmin yang bukan menjadi seorang pelukis terkenal seperti perkiraan banyak orang, namun sebagai seorang penulis cerita romantis yang memiliki nilai penjualan buku yang tinggi.

Chanyeol tentu senang dengan prestasi yang diraih adik tirinya, dia bukan tipe pencemburu.

Ya , seharusnya begitu.

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **King's Little Husband**

 **Chapter 13**

…

 **..**

 **.**

Sejak kedatangan kembali sosok itu, hati Chanyeol dibuat tak menentu. Ia seharusnya senang dengan kembalinya sang adik yang telah lama berkelana diluar sana, namun semua tidak seperti itu, nyatanya Chanyeol merasakan sedikit perasaan tidak suka, terutama ketika melihat Baekhyun-nya menempel pada sosok itu.

Seperti sekarang, setelah makan siang Baekhyun sudah menghilang membuat Chanyeol cemas dan memerintahkan Jongin dan Sehun untuk mencari, namun malah menemukan sosok itu didalam ruang baca bersama siapa lagi jika bukan si penulis terkenal Shim Changmin.

" Berge-ge-rak bagai titik dalam tin-ta hitam, tak kasat namun indah di-di-pandang. Kecil namun mampu me-me-nerangi malam, siapakah aku?" Baekhyun membaca dengan perlahan tulisan diatas kertas yang diberikan Changmin padanya.

Saat Changmin berjalan menuju ruang baca, ia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Baekhyun dan sosok itu bertanya kemana Changmin hendak pergi, ketika tahu bahwa tujuannya adalah ruang baca rasa penasaran Baekhyun bangkit dan memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung.

Iba melihat Baekhyun yang hanya diam memperhatikannya menulis, Changmin membuatkan beberapa kertas berisi teka-teki yang kemudian akan ditebak oleh Baekhyun, dan ia bersyukur karena sosok manis itu menyukainya.

"Ini sulit." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memajukan bibirnya membuat Changmin merasa gemas.

"Itu mudah jika kau lebih teliti!"

"Uhm, lampu?" Changmin terkikik dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun membuat sosok itu tersenyum senang. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, ia yang semula menyembunyikan dirinya di depan pintu akhirnya memilih masuk.

"Ekhem!" keduanya menoleh dan Changmin yang terkejut lalu segera bangkit untuk membungkukan tubuhnya, memberi hormat.

"Paduka? Kenapa disini?" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang menatapnya bingung, dan Chanyeol merasa kecewa atas pertanyaan Baekhyun yang seolah tak menginginkan kehadirannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi adikku." Changmin tersenyum lebar merasa senang dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Oh, kalau begitu mari bergabung Paduka." Ucap Baekhyun dan kembali berfokus pada kertas ditangannya membuat Chanyeol geram.

"Uhm, apa itu lentera? Ah iya, itu lentera kan?" Changmin kembali terkekeh dan menggeleng dan Baekhyun merengut, Chanyeol kembali geram karena Baekhyun dengan beraninya menunjukan wajah imutnya pada orang selain dirinya.

"Itu adalah kunang-kunang." Jawab Chanyeol cepat. Kedua sosok itu menoleh dan Changmin tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

"Paduka benar, jawabannya kunang-kunang." Baekhyun berdecak kesal dan meremas kertas ditangannya, lalu membuka lipatan kertas yang baru.

"Indah namun tak-tak tersentuh, terlihat lem-lembut namun tak terjangkau, ber gum-gum-pal putih diatas kan-kan-vas biru. Apakah aku?" Lagi Baekhyun membaca dengan sangat pelan, ia mengenggam kertasnya kemudian sambil mencoba berpikir.

"Uhm, itu_"

"Awan." Baekhyun menoleh dengan cepat kearah Sang Raja yang menaikkan satu alisnya sambil menatap Changmin, sementara si penulis tampan itu hanya tersenyum lalu kemudian mengangguk.

"Paduka benar."

"Isssh." Baekhyun meremas kertasnya kesal dan membuka lipatan kertas lain secara acak.

"Corak diatas hi-hitam, mengepak indah diudara. Hing-hing-gap diatas sari_ ah ini lebah, iya kan?" ucap Baekhyun cepat tanpa menyelesaikan bacaaannya karena tak ingin didahului oleh Chanyeol lagi. Tapi gelengan kecil Changmin membuat ia mendengus kecewa.

"Kupu-kupu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya. Baekhyun menoleh sekilas kearah Chanyeol lalu kembali menatap Changmin berharap sebuah gelenganlah yang akan pria itu berikan.

"Paduka benar." Baekhyun meremas kembali kertas diatas meja dan tahunya itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Chanyeol. Empat lipatan kertas yang tersisa Baekhyun buka satu persatu dan membacanya tanpa menyelesaikan kalimat di dalamnya.

Berharap bahwa apa yang ia jawab benar, namun nyatanya Chanyeol lah yang selalu memenangkan permainan itu membuat suasana hati Baekhyun semakin buruk.

"Changmin hyung! Buatkan yang lebih sulit dari ini, amat sangat sulit!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil melirik Chanyeol seolah pria disampingnya adalah musuh bebuyutan yang harus ia kalahkan.

Chanyeol menatap bingung pada yang lebih kecil namun itu cukup membuatnya terhibur. Changmin menatap Chanyeol meminta persetujuan dan pria itu mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Changmin mulai meraih pena dan menorehkan beberapa kalimat disana, hingga ketika ia selesai dua orang yang menatapnya dengan serius ikut tersadar.

"Ini." Baekhyun menerimanya dengan cepat dan kembali membaca barisan kalimat di dalamnya.

"Terkadang di-di-inginkan, terkadang diasing-sing-kan. Mudah datang namun sulit untuk ber-ber-tahan. Datang dengan ta-tawa, pergi bersama air mata. Sesuatu yang di-di-bawa sejak lahir tak mung-mung-kin terpisahkan." Baekhyun mengernyit sambil menutup kembali kertas yang ada ditangannya. Ia melirik Chanyeol dan merasa lega karena pria itu nampak mengerutkan keningnya.

Changmin hanya tersenyum melihat wajah kebigungan dua sosok di depannya. Hingga matanya dan milik Chanyeol bertemu dan yang lebih muda kembali menunjukan sebuah senyuman.

"Ah aku tahu aku tahu… tanda lahir. Iya kan?" Kedua sosok itu menoleh dengan wajah keheranan atas pemikiran sederhana Baekhyun. Si kecil nampak menunjukan wajah bangganya, hingga gelengan Changmin melenyapkan seluruh asanya.

"Itu_" Chanyeol kembali menyimpan suaranya dengan pandangan lurus menatap kearah meja, ia telah memiliki dua jawaban di dalam hatinya namun urung untuk mengatakan salah satunya karena ia memiliki kemungkinan 50:50 dan ia tak ingin terlihat memalukan di depan Baekhyun.

"Itu mudah Paduka, itu adalah apa yang aku miliki untuk anda." Seketika mata Chanyeol melebar. Ia berdeham sejenak lalu kemudian memilih bangkit, memutuskan kontak mata antara dirinya dan Changmin.

"Aku harus kembali, ada hal yang harus aku urus. Dan kau Ratu Baekhyun!" Baekhyun menengang ketika Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan sebutan seformal itu.

"Jangan lupa jika kau memiliki tugas untuk menyusui putramu." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya berlalu meninggalkan ruangan.

Changmin menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan sebuah senyuman lembut, lalu kemudian gerutuan Baekhyun membuat fokusnya teralihkan.

"Ratu Baekhyun, tidak ingin menemui putra mahkota?" Baekhyun mendengus dan segera bangkit.

"Ini merepotkan menjadi seorang Ibu dan Ratu sekaligus. Huh! Aku harus pergi kalau begitu, sampai jumpa hyung." Ucap Baekhyun lalu berjalan keluar, yangmana telah dinanti oleh para pengawal dan pelayannya di depan ruangan sejak tadi.

Changmin menundukan arah pandangnya, lalu meraih kertas yang ia buat tadi dan membaca tulisannya kembali.

"Ternyata kau sudah menyadarinya hyung, sejak kapan?" gumamnya pelan.

…

..

.

Malam harinya ketika makan malam diadakan diruang makan yang seharusnya, Baekhyun nampak begitu akrab dengan Changmin dan itu kembali membuat singa di dalam diri Chanyeol bangkit.

"Tidak ada suara diatas meja makan!" ucap Chanyeol menyela. Baekhyun berdecak lalu menatap Chanyeol kesal.

"Paduka juga mengeluarkan suara."

"Kapan?" tanya Chanyeol tak ingin kalah.

"Baru saja."

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol membentak dengan mata melotot membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Si mungil membanting sendoknya pelan dan segera bangkit.

"Aku selesai, aku kenyang." Ucap Baekhyun meninggalkan tata kramanya dan itu membuat emosi Chanyeol berada di puncak.

"Kembali dan lanjutkan acara makanmu!" ucap Chanyeol namun Baekhyun enggan untuk menoleh dan masih setia berdiri di pembatas ruangan.

"Aku kan bilang kalau aku sudah kenyang."

"Baekhyun!" Kali ini Chanyeol tak membentak namun tetap nada suaranya sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

"Paduka sungguh menyebalkan hari ini, aku tak mau tidur seranjang dengan Paduka malam ini." Ucap Baekhyun lalu berlalu dengan bahu bergetar.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan meskipun emosinya masih menguasai. Changmin berdeham dan mengelap bibirnya dengan kain yang telah disediakan membuat Chanyeol melirik sosok itu sekilas.

Jongin, Tuan Lee dan Sehun yang juga bergabung disana hanya bisa menjadi penonton pasif tanpa berani ikut campur.

"Aku permisi dulu Paduka." Ucap Changmin sambil bangkit. Chanyeol meremas garpunya dan tiga orang lainnya hanya bisa menatap itu dengan wajah ketakutan.

….

Malam itu bukan akhirnya, kejadian seperti itu terus berulang dimana Chanyeol bersikap aneh menurut Baekhyun, suaminya itu mulai suka membatasi dan selalu memintanya melakukan hal ini dan itu.

"Aku tidak mau, lagipula Chanhyun kan sudah tidur." Bentak Baekhyun ketika ia sedang berada di dalam kamar Changmin menemani sosok itu melukis dan Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul untuk menyuruhnya menyusui Chanhyun.

"Meksipun ia tertidur seharusnya kau ada disampingnya, berjaga-jaga jika ia sewaktu-waktu terbangun." Ucap Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun merengut dengan desahan kesal.

"Lalu apa fungsinya para pelayan?"

"Byun Baekhyun!" Baekhyun bangkit sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya diatas lantai dan berjalan melewati Chanyeol dengan langkah kaki yang sengaja ia hentakan keras, sebagai bentuk bahwa ia sedang kesal.

….

"Aku ingin sekali tinggi sepertimu, hyung!" Ucap Baekhyun ketika mereka sedang duduk manis dan menonton para prajurit berlatih. Chanyeol yang melihat bagaimana Baekhyun dan Changmin duduk bersebelahan merengut tidak suka, dan aura mengerikan itu kembali dirasakan oleh Sehun dan Jongin yang berdiri dibelakang Sang Raja.

"Bagaimana caranya? Ayolah berikan sedikit rahasiamu, agar aku tumbuh lebih tinggi dan bisa bergabung bersama mereka." Tunjuk Baekhyun pada para prajurit.

"Hm, itu_"

"Kau tak akan pernah bisa tumbuh tinggi karena kau memang terlahir pendek." Baekhyun menoleh kesal kearah Chanyeol. Sudah berhari-hari sejak Chanyeol begitu menyebalkan dimatanya, dulu Rajanya tidaklah seperti itu.

Changmin tersenyum dan mengelus pundak Baekhyun membuat mata Chanyeol membulat begitu juga dan Sehun dan Jongin yang hanya bisa menggeleng pelan.

"Itu mudah, hanya perbanyak minum susu."

"Aku sudah meminum susu sejak kecil tapi aku tak kunjung tinggi."

"Mungkin kau harus minum susu yang banyak."

"Begitu ya? Jadi setelahnya aku bisa jadi tinggi seperti hyung?" Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seolah paham dan kembali menatap kearah para prajurit.

"Bukankah aku lebih tinggi darinya?" ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan si mungil kembali merengut melihat wajah menyebalkan Sang Raja.

"Tidak, Paduka terlalu tinggi." Ucapan Baekhyun berhasil menyulut kemarahan dan kecemburan Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya.

…

Tidak hanya sekali dua kali, bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol benar-benar bersikap aneh beberapa hari belakangan. Seperti Sang Raja yang tiba-tiba selalu mengikuti kegiatannya dan Changmin di perpustakaan, atau kadang memotong ucapannya dan ikut masuk ke dalam topik yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Bagaimana dengan ini hyung?" tanya Baekhyun ketika ia baru saja usai menuliskan sebuah cerita singkat di atas kertas yang diberikan Changmin.

"Biar aku lihat!" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya ketika kertas ditangannya dirampas oleh Sang Raja dan kini pria itu membaca cerita singkat miliknya dengan wajah menahan tawa.

"Ini tidak lebih bagus daripada karya Luhan saat dia berumur 9 tahun."

"Kembalikan!" Baekhyun meraih kertasnya kembali dengan wajah menahan kesal. Ia menghabiskan waktu puluhan menit untuk membuat kisah cinta itu dan karangannya dibandingkan dengan milik bocah 9 tahun. Meskipun hanya terpaut 7 tahun tapi tetap saja Baekhyun tidak suka dibandingkan, terlebih itu Luhan.

"Changmin hyung lihatlah milikku!" rengek Baekhyun dan Changmin dengan senang hati menerimanya. Manik hitam itu bergerak membaca hasil karya Baekhyun dan kemudian tersenyum diakhir.

"Ini sungguh bagus. Kau tidak terlihat seperti amatiran." Ucap Changmin. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu kemudian mengernyit.

"Apa itu amatiran?" tanyanya. Chanyeol berdecih dengan sebuah gelengan.

"Masih banyak hal yang harus kau pelajari, Baek! Jadi ayo kembali ke kamar, aku bisa mengajarimu tentang itu." Baekhyun menggeleng dengan wajah cemberut.

"Karena masih banyak yang harus aku pelajari, bukankah seharusnya aku belajar disini bersama Changmin hyung."

"Aku bisa mengajarimu juga." Ucap Chanyeol tak mau kalah, tapi sayangnya itu tidak meruntuhkan kekerasan hati Baekhyun, sekali lagi lelaki mungil itu menggeleng.

"Tidak mau. Jika ada yang lebih ahli kenapa aku tidak langsung belajar dari ahlinya langsung. Paduka bahkan tidak bisa membuatkanku puisi, Paduka kan bukan penulis." Ucapan Baekhyun menyulut kesabaran Chanyeol, pria itu berdiri dan menghela nafas panjang sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri.

"Paduka benar-benar menyebalkan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melihat kepergian Chanyeol, Changmin menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan tersenyum kembali.

"Dia tak pernah menunjukan sikap seperti ini sebelumnya." Ucap yang lebih tua.

"Benarkah? Jadi dia hanya bersikap menyebalkan seperti itu kepadaku?" lagi bola mata Baekhyun membulat sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Changmin mengangguk sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ya, mungkin."

"Issshh.. menyebalkan….menyebalkan… aku menyesal mengatakan padanya jika dia adalah Raja tersempurna yang pernah aku kenal." Gerutu yang lebih kecil lagi.

"Ya, itulah dia. Sempurna." Gumam Changmin dan Baekhyun menoleh.

"Huh?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Ayo lanjutkan kembali, mungkin kau bisa menjadi penulis suatu hari nanti."

"Benarkah? Ya aku akan menjadi penulis kalau begitu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah senang khas anak-anak dan itu kembali membuat Changmin tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Ya Ratuku yang pernah bermimpi menjadi prajurit dan kini ingin menjadi penulis." Baekhyun terkekeh mengingat betapa plin-plan dirinya.

Ketika malam hari tiba dan Baekhyun yang telah usai membersihkan diri sedang menidurkan Chanhyun, Chanyeol tiba-tiba masuk dengan pakaian lengkapnya. Baekhyun melirik sejenak lalu membuang wajahnya dan Chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan reaksi itu meskipun Baekhyun sudah sering melakukan itu padanya beberapa hari terakhir.

Chanyeol melepas pakaiannya dan berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi di dalam kamar mereka. Dua puluh menit kemudian ia keluar dengan penampilan yang lebih segar dan berjalan ke arah ranjang, niatnya malam ini adalah memperbaiki hubungannya yang sempat rusak karena rasa cemburunya yang besar.

"Baekhyun-ah?" bisik Chanyeol sambil memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang. Baekhyun yang merasakan pelukan manja dari Sang Raja mendengus kesal karena ia masih merasa marah atas sikap aneh Chanyeol.

"Aku lelah Paduka." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang kentara bahwa ia sedang marah.

"Hanya sekali ya?"

"Tidak. Aku sedang menidurkan Chanhyun, bukankah ini adalah tugasku?" Chanyeol menutup matanya sejenak, ia tahu Baekhyun sedang berbalik menyerangnya.

"Sayang?"

"Tidak Paduka."

Baiklah, Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah. Ia sedikit bangkit lalu membalik paksa tubuh Baekhyun membuat yang lebih kecil terkejut bukan main.

"Kau menolakku dan lebih menuruti ucapan Changmin?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan kerutan dan sorot mata yang penuh akan kekesalan.

"Kenapa Paduka menuduhku seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak sedang menuduhmu, itu kenyataan." Baekhyun berusaha mendorong tubuh Chanyeol tapi Sang Raja mengukungnya dengan kuat.

"Layani aku!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menyerang leher Baekhyun, Baekhyun meronta dan terus menolak namun pegangan Chanyeol sungguh kuat, akhirnya si kecil memilih menangis.

"Hiks…aku tidak mau bercinta dan Paduka…hiks.. memaksaku…huweeee…." Tangisannya berubah menjadi keras dan Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Baekhyun? Hei, Baekhyun-ah?"

"Paduka jahat, Paduka tidak mencintaiku lagi…huweeee.."

"Ssstt…Sssttt… jangan menangis!"

"Huweeee… aku tidak mau ber…hiks…bercinta…"

"Baiklah, baiklah, kita tidak akan bercinta." Chanyeol bangkit lalu berbaring memunggungi sang suami kecil. Ia segera mematikan lampu diatas meja disamping ranjangnya lalu menutup matanya, sementara si mungil masih terisak dan memperbaiki pakaiannya, sesekali ia melirik Chanhyun yang sedikit terusik dalam tidurnya.

Ia sesekali melirik punggung lebar Chanyeol, dengan hidung memerah dan suara tarikan ingus yang tersendat-sendat.

Setelah malam itu hubungan keduanya menjadi lebih dingin, Baekhyun merasakan bagaimana Chanyeol mulai menghindarinya dan ia tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol bisa tiba-tiba menjadi kekanakan hanya karena dirinya yang tidak mau diajak bercinta.

Sementara Chanyeol merasa kesal karena Baekhyun mulai melawan dirinya dan lebih menurut pada sosok Changmin dan tentu saja hal itu mencoreng harga dirinya sebagai seorang suami.

…

…

.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan cermin sambil menatap dadanya yang mulai mengecil. Ia meletakkan jemarinya melingkar disana dan kembali menghela nafas. Ia baru saja usai menemui Tabib Shin karena tiba-tiba Chanhyun terus menangis saat Baekhyun ingin menyusuinya.

Lalu setelah diperiksa Tabib Shin berkata jika ukuran dada Baekhyun akan kembali normal dan itu berarti produksi air susunya akan berkurang perlahan dan berhenti. Seharusnya Baekhyun senang, namun mengingat usia Chanhyun yang baru memasuki bulan ke 8 membuat ia merasa iba dengan bayinya jika tak lagi bisa mengkonsumsi ASI.

Ia melirik Chanhyun yang baru saja tertidur setelah menangis panjang dan tadi, bayi itu kelelahan karena menangis dan Baekhyun tak ingin putranya akan mengalami itu setiap harinya.

Ia ingin menceritakan ini pada Chanyeol, namun ia sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk untuk bertemu dengan suami menyebalkannya itu, untuk itu Baekhyun kembali memutar otak atas hal apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Pelayan?"

"Ya Paduka Ratu?"

"Bawakan aku empat gelas susu." Kedua mata pelayan yang tadinya menunduk itu secara cepat terangkat dan membulat. Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya.

"Ambilkan saja! Aku yakin ini akan berhasil." Ucapnya lagi percaya diri.

…

..

.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol bertanya ulang untuk memastikan ucapan pelayan yang sedang berdiri di depan meja kerjanya.

"Ya, benar Paduka. Ratu Baekhyun meminum 4 hingga 7 gelas susu setiap usai makan dan itu selalu membuatnya mabuk hingga nyaris muntah." Ucap si pelayan lagi. Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya, mencoba menerka apa yang sedang dilakukan Baekhyun, hingga percakapan Baekhyun dan Changmin beberapa hari lalu tiba-tiba muncul dibenaknya.

" _Maka minumlah susu yang banyak."_

Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi datar, ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya menatap kembali pelayannya.

"Biarkan saja, ia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan." Ucapan Chanyeol membuat pelayan itu mengangguk namun membuat Jongin dan Tuan Lee mengernyit dalam, tidak biasanya Sang Raja mengabaikan hal yang dilakukan lelaki mungilnya, padahal biasanya hal sekecil apapun akan membuatnya khawatir.

Mereka tidaklah bodoh untuk tidak menyadari jika sikap Chanyeol akhir-akhir berbeda dan hubungan antara Raja dan Ratu muda mereka sedang tidak hangat seperti biasanya, namun mereka enggan untuk ikut campur karena bagi mereka itu bukanlah sesuatu yang penting.

…

..

.

Chanyeol memasuki ruang kamarnya dan mengernyit ketika mencium aroma susu yang pekat menyambut indra penciumannya. Di atas meja ia menemukan beberapa gelas bekas susu yang tergeletak disana, lalu dua lagi ada diatas meja disamping tempat tidur mereka.

"Oh, Paduka." Baekhyun berucap ketika ia keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang menatap gelas-gelas kosongnya. Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang sedang mengelap bibirnya sambil berjalan dengan takut-takut kearahnya.

"Sebenarnya, susu ini…aku meminumnya untuk_"

"Lalukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan!" Ucapan Chanyeol nyatanya membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Padahal setelah dirinya muntah tadi untuk ketiga kalinya dalam sehari, ia bertekad ingin mengatakan pada Chanyeol alasan ia meminum susu dan ingin meminta bantuan sosok itu, namun ucapan Chanyeol barusan membuat Baekhyun terdiam ditempatnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun lirih, Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan kearah mejanya untuk mengambil sebuah buku menoleh.

"Karena kau adalah Ratu, dan kau bebas melakukannya." Lagi ucapan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak baik, ia tidak menjawab hanya menatap punggung Chanyeol yang mulai menjauh.

"Oh iya Paduka, tadi Changmin hyung_"

"Aku pergi." Baekhyun terdiam menatap sosok Chanyeol yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

"_bilang ia akan pergi."

…

..

.

Chanyeol sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya ketika pintunya diketuk namun tidak ada pemberitahuan dari pengawalnya yang biasanya menyebutkan siapa yang bertamu, dan Chanyeol mulai menerka siapa sosok dibalik pintu karena jika itu Sehun , Jongin atau Tuan Lee maka mereka akan menyebutkan nama sendiri lalu masuk.

"Ini aku Changmin, Paduka. Bolehkah aku masuk?" Chanyeol membuang wajahnya dan menghela nafas. Membiarkan sosok itu menunggu jawabannya, sebelum akhirnya ia merasa iba pada sosok itu dan akhirnya berdeham pelan sebagai jawaban.

Pintu terbuka dan sosok tinggi itu berjalan dengan sebuah senyuman lebar diwajahnya.

"Bolahkah aku duduk Paduka?" Chanyeol mengernyit sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

"Silahkan."

"Terima kasih, Paduka." Kursi ditarik dan sosok itu mendudukan dirinya, Chanyeol kembali beralih pada kertas ditangannya sebelum akhirnya keduanya megeluarkan suara bersamaan.

"Kau duluan!" ucap Chanyeol dan Changmin mengangguk.

"Hm, ini terkait dengan Ratu Baekhyun." Chanyeol menatap sosok didepannya dengan wajah datar dan Changmin tahu bahwa topik itu membuat Chanyeol kurang nyaman.

"Aku minta maaf jika kedatanganku membuat hubungan Paduka dan Ratu Baekhyun menjadi renggang." Chanyeol berdeham sejenak lalu menggeleng.

"Ini tidak seperti itu, hubungan kami tidak sedang renggang."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Berarti kalian memang selalu bersikap seperti ini setiap harinya?" Chanyeol kembali mengernyit dan Changmin hanya menunjukan senyuman manisnya.

"Bersikap seperti apa?"

"Seperti air dan minyak." Gerakan tangan Chanyeol terhenti dan ia merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan sosok di depannya. Tentu saja biasanya mereka tidak seperti itu, dirinya dan Baekhyun adalah pasangan paling romantis menurutnya, dan kedatangan sosok Changminlah yang membuat semuanya buruk.

"Kami tidak seperti itu."

"Tapi kemarin Baekhyun menangis dan menolak bercinta dengan Paduka." Rahang Chanyeol mengeras dan Changmin segera menundukan wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku karena bicara tidak sopan, tapi Baekhyun menceritakan itu padaku sambil menangis." Chanyeol terdiam, ia tidak percaya jika Baekhyun sepolos itu untuk menceritakan masalah pribadi mereka.

"Aku yang salah karena memaksanya, kau tahu sendiri bahwa ia hanya anak-anak, ia tak bisa dipaksa tentu saja." Ucap Chanyeol mencoba tidak terpancing emosi.

"Paduka, anda masih tetap sama seperti terakhir kita bertemu." Chanyeol mengernyit sambil menatap tangan Changmin yang berada diatas tangannya, dan perlahan Sang Raja menarik tangannya.

Changmin bangkit dan berjalan kearah kursi dibelakang Chanyeol, meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pundak Sang Raja membuat Chanyeol terdiam untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Maafkan aku Paduka, dulu aku tidak sempat menunjukan betapa aku mengagumi Paduka , aku pergi terlalu cepat." Ucap Changmin sambil mulai memberikan pijatan di pundak Chanyeol, Chanyeol mulai merasa risih namun ia masih mencoba membaca arah pembicaraan Changmin.

"Tidak masalah." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Kita tetap saudara bukan?" Chanyeol mengangguk sejenak, tentu saja. Meskipun Chanyeol berusaha menolak namun di tubuh mereka telah mengalir darah yang sama, darah ayah mereka.

"Paduka tahu? Dulu aku selalu merasa kagum akan kehebatan Paduka." Chanyeol kembali mengernyit.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kau selalu mengurung diri di dalam kamar?"

"Heuh, tepatnya dikurung." Ucap Changmin pelan dan Chanyeol menegang sejenak, ia tidak tahu tentang hal itu.

"Paduka Raja, beliau tidak membiarkan aku keluar dari kamar, aku hanya diminta untuk melukis dan melukis."

"Tapi bukankah kau menyukainya?" Chanyeol mulai terbawa arus pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku memang suka melukis, tapi bukan berarti aku mencintai pekerjaan itu apalagi ketika aku dipaksa untuk menghasilkan sebuah karya dalam beberapa hari. Itu tidaklah mudah… karena itu…" Chanyeol menoleh sejenak dan terkejut mendapati wajah bersedih Changmin, namun ketika mata mereka bertemu Changmin kembali tersenyum.

"Karena itu?" Chanyeol bertanya penasaran sambil kembali menatap lurus.

"Karena itu aku selalu mencuri waktu untuk menulis semua impian dan angan-anganku dalam sebuah buku, hingga semakin hari aku semakin menyukainya dan suatu hari…. Suatu hari aku mulai membuat sebuah kisah darisana." Chanyeol mencoba mengingat hari dimana ia memasuki kamar sosok itu dan menemukan banyak sekali karya tulis disana, dan Chanyeol membenarkan ucapan sosok itu.

"Perlahan, lembar demi lembar, kisah demi kisah dan aku akhirnya mampu membuat beberapa buku dalam masa pengurunganku."

"Kenapa kau tak mencoba memberontak?" Changmin terkekeh pelan dan menghela nafas.

"Aku hanya seorang bocah saat itu dan apa yang bisa kulakukan ketika dihadapkan oleh seorang Raja yang berkuasa. Tapi…tapi tepat ketika pameran lukisanku usai, aku memilih kabur oleh bantuan ibu dan keluarga ibuku." Chanyeol akhirnya paham semuanya. Ia akhirnya mulai bisa meluruskan seluruh keeping teka-teki yang terjadi.

"Itu pastilah berat untukmu." Changmin mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku mampu bertahan ketika itu."

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Anda Paduka." Chanyeol menoleh terkejut dan mata mereka bertemu untuk kesekian kalinya. Changmin tersenyum melihat raut wajah terkejut Chanyeol.

"Sosok remaja yang begitu sempurna dimataku." Chanyeol terdiam masih dengan posisi yang sama, menatap ke dalam mata bening sosok didepannya untuk mencari sebuah kebohongan namun ia tak menemukannya.

"Aku?"

"Ya, sosok yang selalu berlari dengan panah ditangannya, sosok yang selalu berlatih di lapangan di tengah terik matahari dan ditengah kedinginan malam dengan pedangnya. Sosok yang pantang menyerah. Darisana aku belajar banyak, dan darisana rasa kagumku mulai muncul."

"Itu…." Bibir Chanyeol seolah kelu, dan elusan lembut dipipinya membuat Chanyeol semakin menegang.

"Paduka tahu kan apa jawaban atas pertanyaan di kertas itu?" Chanyeol kembali membawa matanya pada milik yang lebih muda.

"Aku yakin Paduka tahu." Ucap Changmin ketika Chanyeol tak memberikan jawaban, ia tahu bahwa sosok Raja itu sedang terkejut di tempatnya.

"Paduka, rasa itu tidak pernah hilang hingga saat ini." Changmin tersenyum lagi dan melihat keterdiaman Chanyeol membuatnya memiliki kesempatan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan Chanyeol benar-benar terpaku ditempatnya.

….

..

.

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya sambil berjalan di lorong istana. Pemandangan yang baru ia lihat sungguh menggores perasaannya. Ia hendak mendatangi Chanyeol dan meminta maaf atas sikapnya. Seperti biasa ia akan meminta pengawal untuk tutup mulut, sementara ia mengintip dari balik pintu, dan tindakan itu membawanya pada sebuah malapetaka.

Di depannya, Sang Raja dan penulis yang ia kagumi sedang berpandangan dan akan segera berciuman. Baekhyun sungguh tak menyangka jika sosok yang ia kagumi akan melakukan itu pada suaminya.

Baekhyun marah dan kecewa, ia merasa kecewa pada sikap Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak melawan dan memilih pasrah ketika akan dicium. Dan suasana hati yang buruk membawanya pada pemikiran lain, bahwa sikap aneh Chanyeol selama ini karena Sang Raja memiliki perasaan pada sosok Changmin.

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin." Ucap Baekhyun sambil kembali mengusap air matanya dengan sebuah gelengan kepala keras.

BRUK

Tubuhnya terjatuh diatas tanah dan ia menggurutu kesal, ketika ia mendongak hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sosok Sang Jendral dengan keadaan berantakan dan tubuh penuh keringat.

"Jendral Kim?" tanya Baekhyun ketika sosok itu mengulurkan tangan kearahnya tanpa bicara.

"Selamat malam, Paduka Ratu." Jongin ingin pergi sebelum Baekhyun menahan tangannya.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Jongin yang dalam suasana hati yang buruk menoleh sejenak, lalu menghela nafas mengingat sosok yang meminta itu adalah Ratunya kini.

…

..

.

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang berada diatas kuda dengan jubah menutupi kepala hingga keujung kakinya, sementara Sehun berjalan sambil menuntun kuda miliknya.

"Tentu tidak." Ucap Sehun lagi yang kini mulai memasuki kandang khusus untuk kudanya. Sehun mengikat tali kudanya dan kemudian membantu Kyungsoo turun.

"Jika ini memang tidak apa-apa, lalu kenapa aku harus memakai jubah seperti pencuri begini?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil melepas tudung jubahnya, Sehun membulatkan matanya dan melihat sekitar sebelum akhirnya menutup kembali tudung jubah Kyungsoo hingga menutupi hampir seluruh wajah lelaki manis itu.

" Sudah aku katakan jangan lakukan itu, tadi kau juga melakukannya untung tidak ada yang melihat." Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Jika memang tidak masalah aku masuk ke dalam istana, lalu kenapa aku harus diperlakukan seperti barang curian seperti ini?" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo ditempatnya membuat sosok itu mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Kau akan diam disitu?" Kyungsoo tak menjawab, ia merasa kesal dengan sosok Sehun, sosok yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya.

"Apa aku perlu menggendongmu, calon pengantinku?" Kyungsoo berdecak lalu melangkah dengan kesal kearah Sehun membuat pria itu tersenyum diam-diam.

…

..

.

Baekhyun dan Jongin sedang berada balkon istana saat ini, dimana keduanya hanya terdiam sambil menatap kehamparan langit di depan mereka. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan karena keduanya sedang bergelut dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

Angin siang bertiup pelan menerbangankan helaian rambut keduanya, dan akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mulai bicara.

"Changmin hyung…" Jongin menoleh kearah yang lebih kecil sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari wajah terluka Baekhyun.

"Apa…apa hubungan mereka memang dekat sejak dulu?" tanya Baekhyun dan Jongin mengernyit sejenak.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan manik mata hitam kelam milik Jongin yang terlihat memerah.

"Pa-Paduka dan Changmin hyung." Jongin kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke depan dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, mereka sangat tidak dekat. Mereka memang saudara namun yah…mereka sama sekali tak dekat." Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya dalam. Jika memang keduanya tidak dekat, lalu kenapa mereka bisa berada dengan jarak sedekat itu tadi.

"La-lalu, apa mereka memiliki masa lalu dulu?" Jongin kembali menoleh dengan kernyitan dan Baekhyun melempar pandangannya ke depan, tidak ingin sosok disampingnya menyadari kesedihannya.

"Hmmm… aku rasa hanya sekedar Changmin-sshi yang pernah singgah di istana ini. Bagiku itu bukan sesuatu yang berharga, tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana kehadiran sosok itu dimata Paduka, tapi.."

"Tapi?" Baekhyun kembali menoleh dan membulatkan matanya penasaran.

"Tapi aku rasa Paduka tidak menyukai sosok itu." Baekhyun mendengus pelan dan merasa ucapan itu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia lihat barusan.

"Jongin?" Jongin menoleh kembali.

"Apa menurutmu dua orang yang tidak dekat, bisa tiba-tiba dekat dan menjadi sangat akrab?" Jongin terdiam, entah mengapa ucapan Baekhyun membawanya pada hubungan Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

"Aku rasa mungkin itu bisa terjadi." Baekhyun menahan nafasnya tak kentara.

"Lalu apa dua orang yang tiba-tiba dekat bisa memiliki perasaan satu sama lain?" Lagi Jongin menerawang pada hubungan Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah, lagipula siapa yang bisa menebak kapan cinta datang?" Baekhyun menghela nafas lagi, keduanya membuang wajah kesisi yang berlawanan tak ingin lawan bicara mereka menyadari perubahan ekspresi masing-masing.

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya dan Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya dalam.

"Kau benar. Cinta bisa datang kapanpun, dan kapanpun sebuah cinta datang maka akan ada cinta lain yang tersakiti." Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Jongin terdiam lagi, ia mengangguk pelan dan tak sengaja matanya menangkap dua sosok yang sedang berjalan di koridor istana dibawah sana.

Mata Jongin setia memperhatikan bagaimana Sehun menahan senyumannya ketika melihat Kyungsoo berjalan dibelakangnya dengan langkah pelan. Jongin tentu mengenal Sehun dengan baik, puluhan tahun telah cukup membuatnya mengetahui dengan baik sosok sahabatnya itu, dan tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat Sehun bersikap seperti itu kepada orang lain.

Jongin tersenyum pahit, ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo adalah sosok yang spesial untuk Sehun namun di dalam hati kecilnya ia pun merasakan sebuah perasaan tidak terima yang berkata bahwa Kyungsoo pun spesial untuknya.

Itulah yang menjadi alasan dirinya mengamuk dan melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan bertarung melawan beberapa anak buahnya, alih-alih untuk melatih mereka. Itu semua bermula ketika ia melihat Sehun yang masuk ke dalam istana dengan seseorang bertudung diatas kudanya, dan ketika tudung itu dilepas oleh si pemilik, Jongin dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah si pemilik bibir berbentuk hati itu.

" _Aku ada urusan dan akan kembali dalam beberapa jam."_ Dan akhirnya Jongin tahu apa urusan yang Sehun milikki hingga membuat sosok itu absen untuk melatih pasukannya.

Dibawah sana Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan terlihat sedang memprotes sesuatu, hingga Sehun berbalik dan menarik tangan itu untuk mengikuti dirinya. Jongin menundukan arah pandangnya dan kembali tersenyum.

"Itu Kyungsoo kan?" Jongin menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun berdiri sangat dekat dengannya dan menatap kebawah sana.

"Entahlah, aku tak melihat dengan jelas." Bohong Jongin.

"Baekhyun?" Panggil Jongin membuat Baekhyun menoleh, dan tidak mempermasalahkan panggilan Jongin untuknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain bersama Chanhyun, aku merindukannya." Baekhyun tersenyum sejenak lalu mengangguk dan menarik tangan Jongin untuk meninggalkan balkon istana.

…

..

.

Chanyeol sedang duduk di dalam ruangannya seorang diri, dengan rahang mengeras dan kedua tangan yang ia cakupkan diatas meja. Matanya menatap lekat kearah tangannya namun pikirannya melayang pada beberapa waktu lalu.

Ia mendecih pelan dan tahunya itu menciptakan suara berat yang mengerikan di dalam ruangan, disertai helaan nafas yang sama beratnya. Ia menghela nafas dalam sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

…

..

.

"Woah..woah…lihat!" Jongin terlihat heboh saat melihat sebuah tunas gigi muncul dari balik gusi merah muda milik Chanhyun.

"Itukah bentuk gigi yang baru tumbuh?" tanyanya lagi. Baekhyun yang sedang melepaskan jubah kebesarannya segera mendekat dan ikut berbaring. Sosok mungil itu mendekat dan melihat ke dalam bibir Chanhyun yang Jongin buat terbuka.

"Ya, itu tumbuh lebih tinggi." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan mencubit pipi putranya.

"Wah, keponakanku akan segera menjadi seorang pria sekarang." Baekhyun berdecak pelan.

"Itu hanya sebuah gigi, tidak akan membuatnya menjadi dewasa. Lagipula mana mungkin dia tumbuh duluan daripada aku?" Jongin terkekeh melihat kepolosan Baekhyun.

"Itu hanya sebuah ungkapan Ratuku." Baekhyun tak peduli dan kembali berbaring disamping Chanhyun, menepuk-nepuk perut empuk itu dengan tangannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke perpotongan ketiak putranya.

"Tumbuhlah dengan cepat ya sayang?" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang terdengar lirih dan itu berhasil ditangkap oleh Jongin yang duduk sambil mengajak Chanhyun bermain.

"Biarkan ia tumbuh dengan wajar saja!" ucap Jongin.

"Itu hanya sebuah ungkapan Jendral-ku." Jongin memutar bola matanya malas dan setelahnya kembali bermain bersama Chanhyun yang terus menendang-nendang kakinya keudara.

"Wah, si tampan kenapa berliur?" ucap Jongin yang segera mengusap lelehan liur di sudut bibir Chanhyun yang sedang menyesap kepalan tangannya.

"Kau sama seperti Paduka, hahahah…" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa Paduka dulu berliur seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Ya, ibuku yang mengatakannya, hingga kadang-kadang para pelayan dibuat kewalahan olehnya." Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanhyun.

"Mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan." Ucap Baekhyun lagi, Jongin mengangguk dan kembali mengelap liur Chanhyun.

"Aku setuju, Chanhyun seperti versi kecil dari Paduka Raja." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Hei, padahal yang melahirkanmu kan aku, kenapa kau tidak ada mirip-miripnya denganku sih?" ucap Baekhyun seperti anak kecil yang protes.

"Kalian memiliki sebuah kesamaan."

"Apa?"

"Cengeng." Baekhyun memukul pundak Jongin dengan kesal dan Sang Jendral hanya tertawa terbahak.

"Dimana-mana anak kecil itu pasti cengeng, nanti jika kau memiliki anak juga akan sama." Jongin terdiam dan kembali menundukan arah pandangnya.

"Ya, itupun jika aku memilikinya."

"Tentu kau akan memilikinya, yang perlu kau lakukan hanya menikah." Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Menikah tidak semudah itu, ada banyak hal yang harus kau lalui. Siapa yang akan menjadi calon pengantinmu, orang seperti apa dia, seberapa cinta ia padamu, dan siapkah ia membangun rumah tangga bersamamu." Baekhyun berdecih pelan.

"Aku tidak memerlukan pertimbangan sebanyak itu, aku bahkan telah memiliki anak dulu sebelum menikah. Cinta itu akan datang seiring berjalannya waktu." Jongin menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya, ucapan bocah itu sungguh diluar ekspektasinya.

"Kau lihat saja Jendral Oh dan Kyugsoo, siapa yang akan menyangka mereka akan menikah, iya kan?" Jongin kembali terdiam dan Baekhyun sama sekali tak menyadari perubahan raut muka Sang Jendral.

"Ya kau benar. Baekhyun, haruskah aku mencari seorang calon pengantin?" tanya Jongin dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tentu. Kenapa tidak, kau kan sudah tua." Jongin berdecih dengan wajah kesal dan Baekhyun tertawa melihat itu.

"Ada banyak wanita diluaran sana atau jika kau ingin kau bisa menikahi pria yang manis, tapi melihatmu yang sangat ingin memiliki anak sebaiknya nikahi wanita saja, atau mungkin lelaki istimewa sepertiku." Jongin menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, itu merepotkan. Aku lebih baik tidak menikah daripada harus memiliki pasangan hidup sepertimu."

"Issshh, maksudku itu mencari lelaki yang bisa melahirkan sepertiku." Jongin menundukan kembali arah pandangnya, dan mulai menerka apakah Kyungsoo adalah seorang lelaki dengan keistimewaan juga? Hingga akhirnya ia memilih menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Apapun tentang Kyungsoo tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya bukan? Kyungsoo milik Sehun, bukan miliknya.

"Lalu dimana aku harus menemukan wanita yang cocok untuk kunikahi?" Baekhyun mulai nampak berpikir dan kemudian ia menjentikan jemarinya.

"Aku memiliki empat kakak perempuan yang masih lajang, kau sudah melihat mereka kan? Mereka cantik kan? Apa tidak ada yang masuk kriteriamu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Jongin menerawang kembali dan ia mengangguk pelan.

"Ada." Ucapnya dan Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

…

..

.

"Berikan jemarimu!" ucap Sehun dan Kyungsoo hanya menatap sosok yang berdiri di depannya dengan kening mengernyit.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hanya berikan saja!" Kyungsoo masih bersedekap sebelum akhirnya Sehun meraih paksa tangan mungil itu dan memegang jemarinya. Kyungsoo hendak protes sebelum akhirnya sebuah cincin tersemat dijemari manisnya.

"Cantik?" tanya Sehun. Kyungsoo sejenak terdiam menatap berlian ditangannya .

"Bagaimana menurutmu, apa itu cantik? Aku tidak menyangka itu pas ditanganmu." Kyungsoo masih terdiam, hingga matanya bergulir pada sosok Sehun yang menatap kearahnya.

"Cantik… ini…cantik sekali, Sehun." Sehun tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan sebuah cincin lain di tangannya dan memakainya di jari miliknya, Sehun memperlihatkan jemarinya di depan Kyungsoo.

"Aku telah membuat ini cukup lama." Sehun tersenyum pahit dan Kyungsoo yang menyadari perubahan raut muka Sehun segera menyiku pelan sosok itu.

"Kapan ?" tanya Kyungsoo dan berhasil membuat raut wajah Sehun berubah lagi.

"Sesegera mungkin." Ucapnya lalu mengusak rambut Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Aku bukan orang yang sabar asal kau tahu." Dan Sehun kembali mengangguk dengan senyuman yang lebih lebar.

…

..

.

"Aku berubah pikiran." Sosok cantik yang sedang meminum tehnya menatap sosok pria di depannya dengan kening berkerut.

"Tentang?"

"Tentang pernikahan pura-pura ini." Si gadis cantik tersenyum lebar dan meletakkan cangkir tehnya.

"Bagus, jadi_"

"Aku tak akan menjadikan ini sebuah kepura-puraan lagi, aku akan benar-benar menikahimu."

"Apa? Kau sungguh gila Pangeran Luhan!"

…

..

.

Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya ketika hari beranjak petang dan mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang menidurkan putranya dalam sebuah gendongan. Aroma pekat itu lagi-lagi tercium dan Chanyeol melihat beberapa gelas bekas kosong tergeletak di tempat biasa.

Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela menoleh dan mata mereka sempat bertemu sebelum akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri tatapan itu.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan tubuh kelelahan menuju lemarinya, meletakkan pakaian kebesarannya sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi mereka. Baekhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, dimana langit mulai petang.

"Anak ibu memang pintar." Bisik Baekhyun ketika mendapati Chanhyun tertidur, lagi-lagi bayinya tertidur karena kelelahan menangis. Lagi, air susunya tak keluar banyak sementara Chanhyun yang memang rakus selalu merasa kurang jika hanya menyusu sedikit.

Baekhyun telah bertemu kembali dengan Tabib Shin dan pria tua itu telah memberikan ramuan yang sama namun tidak berhasil, pria itu juga menawarkan sebuah jalan keluar namun Baekhyun menolaknya, karena itu membutuhkan bantuan Chanyeol sementara Baekhyun sedang tak ingin meminta apapun pada sosok itu.

Baekhyun mengecup pipi bayinya, sebelum akhirnya meletakkan tubuh gemuk itu di dalam keranjang bayinya. Si mungil melangkah dengan tubuh letih kearah ranjangnya dan segera membaringkan dirinya memunggungi sisi tempat Chanyeol biasa tertidur.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Baekhyun tahu bahwa sosok itu sedang berjalan kearah ranjang mereka. Sebuah tekanan ia rasakan diatas ranjang, dan setelah aroma wangi Chanyeol tercium olehnya.

Aroma yang sungguh sangat ia rindukan beberapa hari belakangan ini, namun kini ia enggan untuk mendekat kearah sosok itu.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau sudah tidur?" tanya Chanyeol namun Baekhyun segera menutup matanya dengan erat.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur, kan? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, ini tentang Changmin…" Kelopak mata Baekhyun terbuka dan matanya lurus menatap kearah lantai.

"Dia_"

"Aku lelah Paduka, aku ingin tidur. Selamat malam." Ucap Baekhyun lalu menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, ia mendekat dan mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun yang tidak tertutupi selimut.

"Ya, selamat malam." Ucap Chanyeol.

…

..

.

Sejak hubungan keduanya yang tak lagi hangat, Chanyeol memang enggan untuk bergabung makan bersama yang lainnya dan lebih memilih untuk makan di dalam ruang kerjanya, namun kali ini Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama , ia lebih memilih makan di dalam kamarnya.

Ketika akan kembali menyuapkan makananya, pintu kamarnya diketuk dan tak lama sosok tinggi muncul, sosok yang sama sekali tak ingin Baekhyun lihat.

"Ratu Baekhyun? Kenapa tidak makan bersama?" tanya Changmin yang berjalan dengan wajah ramahnya, namun entah mengapa Baekhyun muak melihat senyuman ramah itu.

"Aku sedang tak ingin." Changmin mengangguk lalu mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan mempersilahkan dirinya sendiri untuk duduk di kursi diseberang meja Baekhyun.

"Kemarin juga tidak makan malam bersama dan tidak datang ke perpustakaan. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Chanhyun menjadi sangat manja kemarin, aku tak bisa meninggalkannya." Pandangan Changmin mengedar keseluruh ruangan dan menemukan kotak bayi disana.

"Oh, itukah sang putra mahkota?" ucap Changmin dan segera mendekat kearah kotak bayi Chanhyun, Baekhyun menatap siaga namun tidak melarang sosok itu.

Changmin berdiri disamping kotak bayi dan tersenyum melihat sosok bayi yang tertidur sambil menyesap jemarinya.

"Oh tampannya, dia mirip Paduka Raja." Baekhyun menatap tajam sosok itu sebelum akhirnya memberikan senyuman palsu.

"Tentu, dia kan anak Paduka." Ucap Baekhyun tak acuh dan kembali memakan makananannya. Tak lama pintu diketuk dan dua orang pelayan masuk dengan dua buah nampan yang berisi beberapa gelas susu.

"Terima kasih, kalian bisa pergi." Ucap Baekhyun. Changmin yang memperhatikan gelas-gelas berisi cairan putih itu tersenyum.

"Jadi, Paduka Ratu benar-benar mengikuti saranku? Meminum susu sebanyak itu?" Baekhyun terdiam sejenak lalu mengernyit.

"Aku tidak_" ucapannya tertelan dan ia menatap gelas di depannya dalam diam.

" _Jadi kau lebih memilih menuruti sosok itu daripada diriku?"_

Ucapan Sang Raja terlintas dibenak Baekhyun, dan seketika ia menoleh kearah Changmin. Changmin terlihat tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus pipi Chanhyun. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera meraih gelas susu itu dan meminumnya dengan cepat.

Ia berucap dalam hati bahwa yang ia lakukan untuk Chanhyun, bukan untuk mengikuti ucapan Changmin. Tiga gelas telah berhasil ia minum dan perutnya terasa nyaris penuh, namun masih dua gelas lagi yang tersisa dan Baekhyun harus segera menghabiskannya.

Perutnya mulai berkontraksi, hal yang selalu terjadi ketika ia meminum susunya dalam jumlah yang banyak. Beberapa cairan mulai menerobos keluar dan ketika digelas kelimanya Baekhyun segera berlari ke dalam kamar mandi.

Changmin menoleh terkejut dan kemudian matanya teralihkan pada sosok Chanhyun yang menggeliat. Ia tersenyum lagi dan segera mengangkat sosok bayi itu dalam dekapannya dan menggumamkan alunan nada pengantar tidur.

Pintu terbuka dan kedua sosok itu saling memandang. Chanyeol disana berdiri membeku melihat sosok yang sedang berada di dalam kamarnya dan menggendong bayinya.

"Paduka?"

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol. Changmin menoleh kearah pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup dan Chanyeol masuk dengan kening mengernyit.

"Kami sedang mengobrol tadi." Ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum dan mendekat kearah Chanyeol yang nampak sibuk mencari sesuatu diatas mejanya.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Changmin yang mendekati Chanyeol sambil menggendong Chanhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya sedang mencari sebuah amplop berwarna merah dan_" Chanyeol menoleh ketika sebuah amplop merah berada di depan wajahnya dan Changmin tersenyum lembut disana.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Ucap Changmin. Chanyeol memegang amplop tersebut namun masih terlihat kebingungan.

"Ada lagi Paduka?"

"Tidak, hanya sebuah kertas kuning_" lagi Chanyeol terkejut karena Changmin telah menyerahkan kertas yang ia cari tepat di depannya.

"Ada lagi?" Chanyeol menggeleng dan matanya beralih pada Chanhyun yang tertidur nyenyak dalam dekapan Changmin.

"Apa yang Baekhyun lakukan di dalam sana selama ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu Paduka, Ratu Baekhyun berlari setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya." Chanyeol menoleh kearah meja di dalam ruangan dan ia mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan menyuruhnya untuk cepat keluar dan_"

"Tidak masalah Paduka, aku akan menjaga Chanhyun. Bagaimana pun dia juga bagian dari hidupku bukan? Dia berarti untuk Paduka, sama halnya untukku." Chanyeol mengernyit dan mencoba menjaga jarak dengan sosok di depannya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Aku harus kembali." Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya namun suara rengekan Chanhyun membuatnya menoleh. Bayi itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya dan Changmin sedang berusaha menidurkannya kembali.

"Dia terbangun." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mendekat. Changmin mengangguk dan membiarkan Chanyeol mengelus kepala bayi itu.

"Ssstt.. jangan menangis sayang." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan kamar mandi dengan tubuh mematung, dua orang di depan sana terlihat begitu hangat. Bahkan suara pintu yang terbuka tak mengalihkan kesibukan keduanya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menyeka bibirnya yang baru saja memuntahkan isi perutnya. Ia menarik pintu kamar mandi dan membantingnya dengan cukup keras membuat dua orang di depan sana menoleh dan Baekhyun memasang wajah pura-pura terkejut.

"Oh.. Chanhyun-ku terbangun?" ucap Baekhyun sambil mendekat kearah dua orang yang sudah menjauhkan diri. Baekhyun meraih bayinya dan segera menjauhi sosok itu.

"Cup..cup… sayang…jangan menangis ya. Kau ingin susu? Tunggu-tunggu sebentar." Ucap Baekhyun yang telah membelakangi kedua sosok yang masih menatap dirinya. Ketika hendak membuka kain pakaiannya, Baekhyun terhenti. Ia tidak bisa menyusui Chanhyun, lebih tepatnya ia tak ingin Chanyeol tahu bahwa air susunya sudah tidak keluar dengan lancar lagi.

Namun bayinya terus menangis dan Baekhyun terpaksa melakukannya. Ia menurunkan kainya membuat pundak putihnya terlihat dari arah dua orang pria yang sedang berdiri disana. Changmin berdeham dan memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri, sementara Chanyeol masih menatap punggung sempit Baekhyun yang terlihat kesusahan.

"Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun enggan untuk menoleh. Ia hanya meringis karena gigitan penuh kemarahan bayinya, apalagi kini Chanhyun telah memiliki gigi dan itu membuat Baekhyun kesakitan.

"Jangan digigit ya!" bisik Baekhyun mencoba mengayunkan bayi marahnya.

"Baekhyun, apa semua baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu Paduka, Chanhyun ada ditangan ibunya, jadi tak ada masalah, Paduka bisa kembali keruangan Paduka dan_" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika kejadian waktu itu terulang kembali.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan kemudian memilih untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Ketika suara pintu tertutup terdengar, Baekhyun mencoba menjauhkan bibir Chanhyun dari putingnya dan ia menangis.

"Maafkan aku ya, susunya benar-benar tidak bisa keluar banyak sayang." Ucap Baekhyun frustasi. Ia kemudian memanggil pelayan setianya.

"Tolong ambilkan aku 5 gelas susu lagi!" Pelayan itu nampak terkejut namun akhirnya hanya mengangguk.

…

..

.

Jongin sedang berjalan di koridor istana ketika ia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan sosok mungil yang ia ingin hindari.

"Jongin-shi?" Jongin terdiam dan kemudian memberikan sebuah senyuman untuk Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo nampak sungkan karena tertangkap basah berkeliaran di dalam istana.

"Maafkan aku, tapi Sehun memaksaku_"

"Bukan itu. Maksudku apa yang kau lakukan dengan berkeliaran di koridor istana?" Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum.

"Aku ingin mencari Sehun, aku ingin memintanya untuk mengantarkanku pulang." Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Mau aku antar?" bola mata Kyungsoo semakin melebar dan bibir berbentuk hatinya semakin terlihat.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Kau bicara seolah aku ini orang lain, aku temanku ingat?" Jongin mengangkat tangannya dan menunjukan gelang pemberian Kyungsoo, lalu matanya beralih dan tersenyum ketika melihat Kyungsoo masih menggunakannya, tapi kemudian ada sebuah benda lain yang membuat senyumannya luntur.

Sebuah cincin berlian yang terlihat indah melingkar di jemari lentik itu. Kyungsoo yang menyadari arah pandang Jongin segera menyembunyikan jemarinya yang bercincin dan kembali menyadarkan Jongin.

"Apa tidak keberatan jika sekarang?" Jongin tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Tentu tidak, ayo aku antar!"

…

..

.

Sehun sedang berdiri ditempatnya biasa melatih para prajurit, dan kemudian matanya secara tak sengaja menangkap bunyi ketukan sepatu kuda dan dua sosok yang begitu ia kenal sedang menunggangi kuda kearah gerbang istana.

Ia terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan hingga akhirnya teriakan para prajurit mengalihkan perhatiannya.

…

..

.

Chanyeol menatap sebuah buku ditangannya yang diberikan oleh sosok yang beberapa saat lalu meminta izin untuk meninggalkan istana. Buku itu berwarna coklat tua dengan sebuah tulisan emas di depannya "Wishes".

Chanyeol membuka halaman buku itu dan sebuah kata pengantar tampak disana.

" _Ada banyak hal yang bisa kita temui selama kita hidup."_

" _Ada pertemuan, ada pula perpisahan, tapi semua itu tak akan luput dari sebuah perasaan cinta yang terlibat di dalamnya."_

" _Mereka yang beruntung akan menemukan akhir dari kisah mereka, dan mereka yang kurang beruntung hanya bisa terus melajutkan kisah mereka hingga pada akhirnya akan menemui sebuah akhir."_

" _Tidak ada kisah cinta yang berakhir buruk, semua kisah memiliki akhir yang bahagia"_

-ShimChang—

Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan kehalaman berikutnya, sebuah tulisan paling besar menjadi judul pada bagian pertama tersebut, "Kesan pertama" dan juga sebuah tanggal yang tertulis samar disana. Chanyeol tidak tahu dengan tanggal tersebut, namun ketika ia melihat tahunnya, itu membawanya pada puluhan tahun silam dan bola mata Chanyeol membulat, bukankah itu adalah tahun dimana dirinya dan Changmin pertama kali bertemu.

" _Mata bulat itu seolah menelan duaniaku."_

" _Senyum menawan itu seolah menahan jiwaku."_

" _Dia begitu sempurna, bagai pahatan terindah dari pencipta alam semesta."_

" _Aku tak menemukan kata yang tepat untuknya, namun aku memiliki satu kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkannya…."_

"… _sempurna."_

Sebuah kata kiasan menjadi pembuka bagian pertama dari buku itu, dan Chanyeol mulai membacanya. Itu benar adalah bagaimana pertemuan mereka terjadi. Dan Chanyeol tidak tahu jika ada sosok lain yang menggilainya saat itu, selain Luhan.

Mata bulat itu terus bergerak hingga ia menyelesaikan bagian pertama dan beralih pada bagian kedua. "Apa ini sebuah dosa?" serta tiga buah huruf yang tertulis samar dibagian atas kertas. "P.C.Y"

" _Darah yang mengalir ditubuh kita sama"_

" _Wujud yang Tuhan berikan pada kitapun sama"_

" _Aku tahu ini tidak wajar, namun salahkah ketika cinta memilihmu?"_

" _Jika ini kesalahan, apa aku telah menjadi manusia yang berdosa?"_

" _Apa Tuhan akan menghukumku untuk ini?"_

Chanyeol membacanya dengan cepat, lalu dihalaman berikutnya ia hanya membaliknya dengan cepat hingga pada beberapa lembar sebelum halaman terakhir. Paragraf terakhir menjadi penutup bagian buku itu, namun paragraf itu seolah tak terselesaikan. Chanyeol kembali membalik halaman itu dan dibagian paling akhir ia menemukan sebuah tulisan lain.

"Paduka, maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa menyelesaikan buku ini, karena aku tak memiliki akhir seperti yang aku inginkan. Terima kasih untuk menerimaku, maaf telah menciptakan kecanggungan diantara kita."

Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan membaca.

"Penolakan Paduka ketika itu menyadarkanku, bahwa aku tak sepantasnya menyimpan perasaan pada suadaraku sendiri. Mungkin saat Paduka membaca ini aku sudah tak lagi berada diistana, tapi terima kasih karena telah memberikan warna di hidupku yang kelabu ini."

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, ia hendak menutup buku itu ketika ada sebuah halaman terakhir yang luput dari matanya, sebuah halaman yang hanya berisi tulisan kecil dibagian bawahnya.

" _Bertengger diatas dahan, menatap hamparan malam…_

 _Menantikan sebuah harapan, namun tak'kan pernah terbalaskan…_

 _Cinta yang terpendam, hilang tertelan kegelapan…_

 _Sosok yang diharapkan, t'lah menemukan cinta yang sejalan…"_

"Dia sosok yang sangat manis Paduka, aku senang Paduka bisa bahagia bersamanya."

Chanyeol menutup buku itu dan merasa bersalah pada Changmin atas sikap tidak ramahnya selama ini, dan penolakan halus yang ia lakukan pada sosok yang akan menciumnya saat itu.

Namun Chanyeol merasa rasa bersalah itu wajar dan apa yang ia lakukan telah benar. Ia terkekeh pelan karena telah bersikap kekanakan dengan cemburu pada Baekhyun dan menuduh sosok mungil tak bersalah itu hingga menciptakan ketegangan diantara keduanya.

Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum kecil dan kembali teringat akan Baekhyun, ia bangkit dan memutuskan untuk menemui sosok kecil yang sangat ia rindukan itu sekaligus mengatakan jika Changmin telah pergi, karena mungkin sosok itu tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Baekhyun.

…

..

.

Setelah melalui perjalanan yang cukup panjang, akhirnya kuda Jongin tiba di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Sosok itu turun dibantu oleh yang lebih tua dan Kyungsoo membungkukan tubuhnya untuk memberi hormat.

"Kyungsoo, aku turut bahagia akan pernikahanmu yang semakin dekat." Ucapan Jongin membuat senyuman Kyungsoo lenyap dan ia hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Terima kasih Jongin."

"Dan itu menyadarkanku akan sesuatu, bahwa aku juga seharusnya melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Sehun lakukan. Maafkan atas sikap kurang sopanku beberapa waktu lalu, mugkin itu karena aku kesal Sehun tidak lagi meluangkan waktu sepenuhnya untukku." Kyungsoo masih terdiam membiarkan Jongin untuk bicara.

"Jadi aku rasa daripada nanti aku merusak hari-hari kalian setelah menikah karena Sehun lebih meluangkan waktunya untukmu, seharusnya aku melakukan hal yang sama juga. Sudah seharusnya bukan aku menikah diusiaku saat ini?" Kyungsoo mengangguk kaku dan Jongin tersenyum.

"Ja-jadi… apa kau telah menemukan sosok yang pantas untuk menjadi pengantinmu?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit ragu. Jongin terdiam sebentar.

"Aku belum yakin, tapi aku memiliki satu kandidat."

"Siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Oh, Jendral Kim? Kyungsoo-ah?" Keduanya menoleh dan menemukan sosok wanita bergaun coklat sederhana sedang berjalan kearah mereka. Wanita bertubuh tinggi semampai dengan rambut coklat panjangnya yang terurai indah.

Jongin yang semula terkejut akhirnya tersenyum lebar , dan Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama.

Wanita itu mendekat dengan sebuah kantung belanjaan ditangannya, wajahnya memperlihatkan senyum keramahan seperti biasanya.

"Soyou noona, darimana?" tanya Kyungsoo. Soyou mendesah lelah sambil mengangkat belanjaannya.

"Membeli beberapa keperluan dapur. Oh, Jendral Kim apa yang kau lakukan di desa kami?" tanya Soyou kebingungan.

"Oh, Jendral Kim baru saja usai mengan_"

"Menemuimu, ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu." Rahang Kyungsoo seperti tertahan, ia menoleh kearah Jongin yang masih menatap Soyou dan menatap tidak percaya pada sosok Jendral disampingnya. Dan Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang salah di dalam dadanya.

…

..

.

Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya dan tidak menemukan Baekhyun disana, namun Chanhyun yang menangis histeris diatas ranjang. Chanyeol hendak mengambil bayinya, namun sebuah suara benda terjatuh membuat Chanyeol menoleh pada pintu kamar mandi.

Ia segera masuk dan menerobos ke dalam untuk mendapati sosok Baekhyun terduduk kelelahan diatas lantai sambil bersandar pada dinding.

"Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir. Baekhyun mengangkat wajah kelelahannya.

"Paduka, ini hiks…ini tidak berhasil.."

"Baekhyun, apa yang tidak berhasil? Baekhyun? Jangan seperti ini!" Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh lemas itu dan membawanya berbaring diatas ranjang.

Chanhyun masih menangis, bahkan wajah bayi itu memerah. Chanyeol ingin memanggil pelayan, namun Baekhyun mencegahnya.

"Baekhyun, dia_"

"Dia kehausan Paduka." Chanyeol mengernyit menatap wajah kelelahan Baekhyun, bahkan wajah itu terlihat semakin pucat.

"Kalau begitu susui dia!" Chanyeol mencoba membuka kain pakaian Baekhyun dan terkejut saat melihat luka-luka bekas gigitan dikedua putting Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kenapa_" Baekhyun akhirnya menangis, ia terisak sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Susuku…susuku tidak mau keluar lagi Paduka..hikssshh….hiksss.." Chanyeol membulatkan matanya dan dengan kepanikan yang menyerang ia berteriak untuk memanggil pelayan. Beberapa pelayan masuk dengan wajah ketakutan dan Chanyeol meminta mereka untuk memanggil Tabib Shin sekaligus berusaha mendiamkan Chanhyun yang menangis.

…

..

.

Setelah mendapatkan ramuan tidur, akhirnya Chanhyun mampu tertidur dengan tenang. Sementara Baekhyun mendapatkan pengobatan karena mengalami dehidrasi berat. Ia tidak hanya memuntahkan isi perutnya, namun juga mengalami diare yang cukup parah akibat meminum susu terlalu banyak.

Chanyeol menutup matanya mencoba meredakan emosi di dalam dirinya. Tabib Shin mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan Raja itu membuka matanya.

"Beban pikiran yang menumpuk akan mengakibatkan stress dan kemudian menurunkan produksi asi, meski aku telah membantu dengan ramuanku namun itu tak banyak membantu. Produksi asi normal biasanya bisa sampai memasuki tahun kedua si bayi, namun pada kasus ini cukup berbeda, aku tidak bisa memprediksi apa yang sedang terjadi pada Paduka Ratu." Ucap Tabib Shin dan membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah.

"Ratu Baekhyun adalah lelaki istimewa, dan aku tidak tahu kapan tepatnya produksi asinya akan berhenti, mungkin saat ini ia sedang mengalami fase itu, atau mungkin hanya karena beban pikiran."

"Jika kau pun tak tahu, bagaimana denganku." Ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku telah memberikan saran, namun aku tidak tahu jika Ratu Baekhyun ternyata tidak melakukannya ." Ucap Tabib Shin.

"Saran apa?" tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

"Aku memberikan alternatif lain untuk membantunya memproduksi asi lagi."

"Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Meminta bantuan anda untuk merangsang pengeluaran asinya." Chanyeol tersentak dan ia akhirnya merasa menyesal, apalagi ketika mengingat potongan demi potongan ketika Baekhyun dengan ragu ingin berbicara padanya, ia tahu pasti sosok mungil itu ingin mengatakan tentang hal ini.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dan akhirnya membiarkan Tabib Shin untuk pamit dan tak lupa ia yang mengucapkan terima kasih pada sosok tua yang setia itu.

Ketika seluruh orang pergi, Chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur. Ia menatap wajah tertidur itu dengan penuh rasa penyesalan.

Chanyeol akhirnya membaringkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun, membuka lebih lebar pakaian Baekhyun, hingga puting yang tertutup dua lembar daun hijau sebagai obat itu terlihat jelas.

Chanyeol menyingkirkan daun itu, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya. Ia menjilat puting Baekhyun dan mulai menghisapnya dengan perlahan, tidak ingin Baekhyun merasakan perih karena luka-luka yang bayinya telah ciptakan disana.

Chanyeol merasakannya, cairan itu tidak keluar seperti biasanya, perlu tenaga lebih besar untuk menyedotnya dan ia hanya mendapatkan sedikit cairan atas usaha kerasnya, dan tentu saja itu membuat bayi mereka selalu marah.

Tangan Chanyeol mulai memijat bagian disekitar dada Baekhyun, menekan dan memijat seperti apa yang telah diajarkan padanya. Dan tindakan itu membuat ekskresi susunya sedikit lebih banyak.

Chanyeol mulai mendapatkan celahnya, ia memperbaiki posisinya dan semakin serius pada kegiatannya. Baekhyun menggeliat dan matanya terbuka perlahan, ia terkejut mendapati Sang Raja yang tengah menyusu padanya, dan membuatnya sedikit malu.

Ia tahu pastilah Tabib Shin telah mengatakan hal itu pada Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun takut jika Chanyeol akan memarahinya.

"Padukahh?" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, ketika hisapan Chanyeol semakin sensual.

"A-apa susunya mau keluar?" tanya Baekhyun takut.

 **PLOP**

Bibir tebal itu terlepas dari sedotannya, dan mata mereka bertemu.

"Ini sedikit sulit, tidak seperti biasanya. Bahkan aku sudah memijat berulang kali."

"Itulah yang membuatku sedih Paduka." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengecup bibir mengerucut Baekhyun, lalu kembali menghisap milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol ketika hisapan itu semakin membuatnya melayang, karena jujur ia sangat merindukan sosok itu.

…

..

.

Setelah malam itu hubungan keduanya kembali seperti biasa, apalagi setelah Baekhyun tahu jika Changmin telah meninggalkan istana dan Chanyeol menjelaskan tentang kejadian saat diruang kerjanya yang telah membuat Baekhyun salah paham.

Yang lebih muda menerima dan masalah terselesaikan. Baekhyun tak lagi menginginkan seorang penulis tampan sebagai sosok yang akan memberikannya ucapan-ucapan romantis, karena ia sadar yang ia butuhkan hanya sosok Chanyeol yang selalu memberikannya cinta disetiap harinya.

Sebuah tindakan jauh lebih nyata daripada sebuah ungkapan, dan Baekhyun akhirnya menyadari semua itu. Ia tak lagi menginginkan Chanyeol menjadi orang lain, ia hanya mencintai Sang Raja seperti apa adanya. Karena sekali lagi, sosok Chanyeol dimata Baekhyun adalah sosok yang sempurna.

Dan setelah malam itu juga Chanyeol selalu berusaha untuk membantu Baekhyun dan bayi mereka. Setiap dua jam sekali Chanyeol akan merangsang produksi asi Baekhyun sehingga ketika nanti bayinya haus Baekhyun tak lagi harus meminum bergelas-gelas susu dan membuat ia memuntahkan isi perutnya dan mengalami diare berhari-hari.

"Paduka" ucap Baekhyun pelan di depan pintu ruang rapat membuat Chanyeol yang sedang mengadakan rapat dengan beberapa Raja lainnya harus izin sebentar.

"Maaf Tuan-tuan, ada hal mendesak yang harus aku lakukan. Silahkan nikmati hidangan kalian sampai aku kembali." Ucap Chanyeol dan segera bangkit sambil mendekat kearah Baekhyun.

"Ini sudah waktunya?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol tersenyum dan ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun berbohong, ini belumlah dua jam dari terakhir kali mereka melakukan ritual baru mereka, tapi Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun-nya sangat menginginkannya.

Mereka masuk keruang kerja Chanyeol dan Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun duduk diatas pangkuannya.

Baekhyun menurunkan kain kemejanya dan Chanyeol segera mengecup pundak mulus itu sebagai sebuah pembukaan. Baekhyun sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya memberikan ruang bagi Chanyeol untuk meletakkan kepalanya dalam posisi yang tepat dan setelahnya ritual itu kembali terlaksana.

"Uhmm…" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia sungguh menyukai kegiatan ini dan juga sengatan listrik tak kasat mata yang selalu memberikan perasaan bahagia padanya.

Ritual rutin mereka nyatanya berhasil dan hal itu seolah menjadi bonus tambahan untuk keduanya. Chanhyun tak lagi marah ketika menghisap dadanya, dan keduanya baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun mendapatkan waktu bersama yang sungguh berkualitas, tak jarang tindakan mereka membawa mereka pada hal yang jauh lebih serius dan keduanya tentu sangat menyukai itu.

Chanyeol bilang bahwa yang mereka lakukan itu sama seperti sebuah pepatah

" _Sambil menyelam minum susu."_

Ah tidak! seharusnya itu air, bukan susu.

….

..

.

 **TBC**

…

..

.

Akhirnya aku kembali menemukan inspirasi untuk ff ini, jadi maaf kalau ini bener-bener lama banget updatenya.

Aku harap chapter ini gak mengecewakan kalian ya, dan aku harap apapun kejadian di chapter ini sejalan dengan chapter sebelumnya, hehehehe..

Dan ada hal yang mau aku sampaikan disini, sebelumnya aku mau berterima kasih untuk para Kaisoo Shippers dan juga Hunhan Shippers yang ternyata baca ff ini, jujur aku gak nyangka sama sekali. Tapi aku mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk a/n ku di chapter sebelumnya.

Aku tahu kalian tersinggung dengan ucapanku, tapi bukan itu yang aku maksudkan disana. Sama halnya seperti Chanbaek, aku juga ingin otp lain bisa bahagia. Tapi aku Cuma gak mau semua berjalan seperti biasanya, aku pingin menambahkan sesuatu yang beda disini.

Sama halnya dengan Chanbaek, akupun selalu memberikan hal yang berbeda kemereka, Cuma mungkin kalian gak sadar karena mindset kalian udah bilang, ini ff Chanbaek, ini pasti Chanbaek, jadi apapun adegan yang aku masukin ke dalamnya kalian gak akan terlalu ambil pusing.

Tapi ketika itu tentang Kaisoo dan Hunhan, kalian langsung mikir kalau aku akan dengan tega membuat karakter mereka tersakiti disini. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf kalau ucapanku kemarin buat kalian tersinggung, dan aku harap kalian gak akan menjudge semua Chanbaek shippers sama sepertiku, kalau mau menyalahkan silahkan salahkan aku yang udah buat cerita seperti ini, tapi jangan salahkan CBS lain yang mungkin gak tahu apa-apa, hehehehe…

Untuk gimana nantinya, aku belum tahu pasti tapi pasti aku bakal buat semua orang di ff ini bahagia, ya itu dari sudut pandangku gak tau kalo dari sudut pandang kalian apa itu bahagia atau nggak.

Sekali lagi mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Semua shippers itu hidupnya berdampingan dan saling mendukung, iya kan? Cuma kadang cara kita mendukung itu gak semua sama, dan gak semua sejalan.

Terima kasih karena sudah membaca ff ku, salam Chanbaek is real dan selalu jaga kesehatan kalian ya… I Love you…


	14. Chapter 14

**PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, berisi adegan seks, hubungan esame jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

 **NO CO-PAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

 **Okay?**

 **There always be a place for the good person. So, don't steal people's effort** **, be honest dear..**

 **Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

 **Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

* * *

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Park Shita**

 **Present**

…

 **..**

 **.**

Tidak jauh berbeda dari hari biasanya, hari ini Chanyeol masih cukup sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang Raja di ruang kerjanya, namun yang berbeda adalah tatapan sungkan Tuan Lee yang masih setia menatap kearah Sang Raja yang hanya menatap lembaran-lembaran kertas di depannya.

"Pa-Paduka?" panggilan Tuan Lee menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya.

"Bagaimana keputusan Paduka?" Chanyeol mengalihkan arah pandangnya, menatap sosok lelaki tua itu lekat. Sejenak ia menghela nafas berharap keputusan yang ia ambil tak akan membawanya pada masalah.

"Aku akan tetap melaksanakannya, Tuan Lee. Aku tak tega melihat senyuman merekahnya lenyap begitu saja." Tuan Lee mengangguk paham, ia tentu tahu betapa Sang Raja mencintai Ratunya.

"Baiklah jika begitu Paduka, aku akan bicara pada para dewan mengenai ini." Chanyeol mengangguk lemah.

"Terima kasih banyak Tuan Lee." Tuan Lee memberikan hormat sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan, menyisakan Chanyeol yang terdiam pada tempatnya. Ia hanya berharap bahwa keputusannya adalah tepat.

…

..

.

Baekhyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari atas kuda ketika melihat Jongin dan Sehun yang melintas di koridor istana. Kedua sosok itu tidak membalas, hanya melirik sekilas lalu menghela nafas dan melanjutkan kembali perjalanan mereka.

"Isssh.." Baekhyun menggeram kesal karena diabaikan dan segera melompat dari kuda membuat sang pelayan yang berada disampingnya terkejut. Baekhyun yang nyaris terjatuh segera bangkit dan berlari kearah dua Jendral setia Paduka Rajanya.

"Hei Jendral Kim dan Jendral Oh. Aku sedang senang saat ini, tebak karena apa!" Ucap Baekhyun yang mengekor dibelakang dua sosok tinggi tegap itu. Jongin menoleh kebelakang hendak menjawab, namun mendengar dengusan Sehun membuat ia urung dan segera mengikuti langkah yang lebih muda.

"Kalian ini benar-benar ya…" gerutu Baekhyun sambil berlari kencang dan berjalan tepat di depan kedua Jendral.

"Karena aku dalam suasana hati yang baik, baiklah akan aku beritahu secara cuma-cuma." Ucapnya dengan wajah merona bahagia. Sehun menatap Baekhyun datar kemudian membuang arah pandangnya kembali pada jalanan, sementara Jongin hanya menatap dengan wajah menahan tawa.

"Hari ini aku akan menghadiri rapat besar bersama Paduka Raja. Yeeeiii!" Ia berseru senang, namun reaksi dua orang di depannya membuat seruannya terhenti.

"Kalian tidak terkejut?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Jongin menatap Baekhyun iba, lalu menghela nafas dan melirik Sehun yang menatap Baekhyun tanpa minat. Hingga akhirnya Sehun memutuskan melewati Baekhyun, sementara Jongin yang mengikuti menyempatkan diri untuk menepuk pundak yang lebih muda.

"Semoga beruntung." Ucap Jongin. Baekhyun mengernyit dalam sambil menatap bingung dua orang Jendral di depannya. Tapi kemudian ia bersorak gembira lagi sambil melompat-lompat lucu.

Jongin menoleh kebelakang mendapati sosok mungil Baekhyun yang melompat sambil berlari-lari kearah para pelayannya yang setia menunggu, tapi kemudian raut wajahnya berubah sedih, ada sebuah rasa perihatin yang ia tujukan pada Baekhyun.

"Bocah yang malang." Ucap Jongin sebelum akhirnya mengikuti langkah Sehun untuk menuju lapangan utama.

…

..

.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dan Baekhyun dengan sorot wajah lelah. Ada sebuah rasa tak enak hati yang mengganjal, tapi tak mudah juga untuk ia ungkapkan pada si kecil yang kini menjadi suaminya.

Kemarin ada sebuah laporan masuk mengenai peran Sang Ratu yang sama sekali tidak pernah muncul atau berpartisipasi dalam setiap kegiatan yang melibatkan Chanyeol, dan beberapa pihak mulai mempertanyakan itu.

" _Bukankah seorang Ratu seharusnya menemani Sang Raja, memberikan pertimbangan, bahkan turut serta dalam setiap masalah yang ada? Bukan hanya melahirkan lalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain?"_

" _Awalnya kami merasa berterima kasih atas putra mahkota yang Ratu berikan, namun semakin kesini kami semakin bingung sebenarnya apa peran seorang Ratu?"_

" _Seharusnya Kerajaan mengajarkan Paduka Ratu bukan hanya membiarkannya bermain sepanjang hari."_

Chanyeol masih ingat berbagai bentuk tulisan yang ditulis para rakyat di setiap papan pengumuman yang memang disediakan Kerajaan untuk menampung seluruh aspirasi rakyat, namun ia tak menyangka jika keberadaan Baekhyun kembali diusik, dan jika sudah mulai muncul pemberontakan kecil maka pemberontakan besar pasti tak terelakan.

Chanyeol merasa beruntung Tuan Lee memihak padanya, sehingga akan lebih mudah berbicara pada dewan kerajaan karena posisi Tuan Lee yang cukup tinggi, meski tidak 100 persen disetujui setidaknya ucapan Penasehat kerajaan itu akan lebih dipertimbangkan.

"Ini!ini! Aku mau yang ini saja." Suara nyaring Baekhyun dari dalam kamar membuat Chanyeol tersadar. Ia membuka pintu sedikit dan mengintip ke dalam, disana Baekhyun berdiri dengan beberapa pelayan yang membawa beberapa pakaian.

Baekhyun nampak bahagia memilih pakaian di depan cermin, Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun-nya merasa amat sangat bahagia karena Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mulai membawa Baekhyun terjun dalam dunia Kerajaan dan rapat besar tahunan antara 7 Kerajaan terbesar menjadi kegiatan pertama yang Chanyeol pikir bisa melibatkan Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya, meskipun ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan keputusannya.

"Apa aku terlihat lebih dewasa dengan warna ini?" ucap Baekhyun sambil membalik tubuhnya dan memamerkanya pada para pelayan. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun dalam balutan pakaian berwarna hitam dan emas, berbeda sekali dengan selera warna Baekhyun sebenarnya.

"Sudah Paduka Ratu, anda terlihat 10 tahun lebih tua." Chanyeol nyaris saja mengeluarkan tawanya ketika melihat wajah terkejut Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan pelayannya.

Mata sipit itu membulat sepenuhnya, bahkan bibir tipisnya membulat sempurna, membuat siapapun pasti akan gemas dengan sosok mungil itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar Paduka." Baekhyun kembali membalik tubuhnya dan menatap kearah cermin dengan wajah yang senang.

"Aku ingin rambutku dibawa naik keatas seperti Paduka, sehingga aku akan terlihat lebih dewasa juga." Seorang pelayan yang bertugas menata rambut Baekhyun mengangguk patuh.

"Hah, aku akan terlihat lebih dewasa nanti. Aku tak sabar, hihihi…"

Senyum Chanyeol yang semula menghiasi wajahnya perlahan memudar ketika mengingat apa yang akan Baekhyun hadapi kelak. Bahkan hal tersebut sudah di depan mata dan Chanyeol tak tahu apakah senyuman menawan itu akan tetap bertahan dibibir mungil Baekhyun setelah mengetahui seberat apa beban menjadi seorang Ratu yang sebenarnya.

…

..

.

 **King's Little Husband**

 **Chapter 14**

…

..

.

Baekhyun tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan dan berulang kali memperbaiki letak mahkota dan pakaiannya membuat Chanyeol melirik sosok itu diam-diam.

"Sudah bagus, kau sudah terlihat sempurna." Chanyeol tersenyum dan Baekhyun yang ketahuan hanya memperlihatkan deretan giginya dengan wajah memerah menahan malu.

"Aku-aku hanya merasa gugup Paduka." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang lelaki itu simpan diatas pahanya, jemari panjang Chanyeol mengelus pipi tembam Baekhyun dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan, ada aku disisimu kan? Lagipula Chanhyun tidak ikut, jadi kau bisa lebih fokus nanti." Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menghela nafas pendek.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita bahas nanti Paduka? Dan apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun membuat senyum Chanyeol lenyap seketika.

"Bukan masalah penting, kita hanya berbasa-basi, kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan mereka semua jadi tak perlu gugup, yang perlu kau lakukan hanya diam disampingku, itulah tugas Ratu, kau mengerti?" Baekhyun mengangguk mantap membuat senyum Chanyeol kembali muncul.

"Mengerti Paduka." Chanyeol tersenyum lebih lebar dan mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibir merekah Baekhyun.

…

..

.

Baekhyun meremas jemarinya dengan gelisah diatas pahanya, matanya setia menatap para Raja dan Ratu yang duduk melingkar dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas.

Bulir-bulir keringat perlahan bermunculan di pelipisnya, sementara tubuhnya hanya diam kaku seperti sebuah patung. Sesekali ia melirik takut pada Chanyeol yang nampak sedang berpikir serius bersama yang lainnya, hanya dirinya yang nampak tidak mengerti apapun yang sedang dibahas.

"Aku mohon perhatian. Seharusnya hal seperti ini tidak akan menjadi ancaman untuk Kerajaan kita, apalagi kita memiliki Northwest sebagai Kerajaan terbesar yang memiliki cakupan wilayah terbesar, bukan begitu?" Baekhyun menoleh pada seorang wanita yang nampak begitu anggun dengan gaun merahnya dan wajahnya memperlihatkan bahwa wanita itu begitu berpendidikan. Dia Kang Sora, Ratu dari Kerajaan Suwandess.

"Aku mohon perhatian. Apa yang Ratu Sora katakan benar, jenis pengkhianatan apapun seharusnya tak membuat kita cemas, kita bukankah terdiri dari Kerajaan-Kerajaan besar yang begitu kuat, bukan begitu?" Mata Baekhyun kini teralih pada sosok Ratu Park Shinhye, wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan mata bulat dan sorot mata yang terlihat begitu pintar.

Satu persatu Ratu mulai angkat bicara, membuat nyali Baekhyun semakin menciut ia bahkan tidak tahu topik apa yang sedang dibahas.

Awal pertemuan semua terlihat baik-baik saja, para Raja dan Ratu saling bercakap dan bercanda seperti biasa, namun ketika dipertengahan seorang pengawal datang dan memberikan beberapa kertas pada masing-masing pasangan Raja-Ratu dan mereka nampak serius membaca masalah yang sedang terjadi di masyarakat.

Sementara Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan seluruh isi tulisan disana, meskipun berulang kalipun ia membaca dan mengejanya secara perlahan. Hingga suasana pun mulai berubah, satu per satu Raja berbicara dan kini Ratu mereka ikut bersuara.

"Aku mohon perhatian. Menurut pengalamanku yang pernah belajar mengenai peperangan, hal yang perlu kita kuatkan adalah pasukan-pasukan terlatih kita, menggandakan persenjataan dan tidak menganggap remeh hal semacam ini, karena kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya." Itu Ratu Yoon Eun Hye, seorang wanita dengan wajah tegas dan terlihat begitu pendidikan, sebuah perpaduan yang begitu sempurna menurut Baekhyun.

"Aku benar-benar senang dengan para wanita tangguh disini, bagaimana menurut anda Paduka Chanyeol?" Raja Younghwa menatap Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol mengangguk dengan sebuah senyuman menawan.

"Sebelumnya izinkan aku mengucapkan terima kasih banyak atas antusias para Ratu sekalian, tapi kita tidak bisa memberikan keputusan secara gegabah bukan? Ini hanya sebuah isu yang sedang menyebar, kita harus menyikapinya dengan bijaksana jadi kita lihat sejauh apa isu ini berkembang." Semua mengangguk setuju. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu melirik Baekhyun dan ia terkejut ketika melihat mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca dan tubuh lelaki itu menegang.

Chanyeol melirik para undangan lain sebelum mencoba mencuri kesempatan untuk merendahkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun yang masih menengang.

"Baekhyun-ah? Ada apa?" Baekhyun masih diam, jemarinya ia remas semakin kuat, kini pandangannya benar-benar buram, air matanya tak bisa ia tahan lagi, hingga akhirnya air mata itu lolos menuruni pipinya yang putih.

"Hiks." Chanyeol membulatkan matanya mendengar isakan Baekhyun, ia mencoba menyentuh pundak Baekhyun namun sosok Baekhyun masih menegang.

"Hiks..Hiks.. maafkan aku paduka…hiks…hiks…huweee…" Seluruh mata menatap kearah Baekhyun heran dan terkejut. Chanyeol segera bangkit dan mendekap tubuh bergetar Baekhyun sambil menatap sungkan pada seluruh undangan.

"Ma..maafkan aku Paduka…hiks.. a-aku tidak bisa… menjadi ratu…ratu… yang baik…hiks…maafkan…aku…hiks.." Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun, namun tangisan Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi membuat ia benar-benar merasa tidak enak hati pada para undangan lain. Chanyeol bangkit dan membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

"Maafkan aku, sepertinya ada hal yang harus aku urus sebentar." Ucap Chanyeol dan membawa tubuh Baekhyun meninggalkan ruangan. Chanyeol tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menghentikan tangisan Baekhyun, dan tidak tahu tempat mana yang harus ia tuju.

Ketika tiba disebuah lorong istana, ia mendorong Baekhyun pelan untuk merapat kedinding.

"Baekhyun, berhentilah menangis! Aku mohon!" tapi tangisan Baekhyun tak kunjung berhenti, ia masih terisak bahkan sesekali tersedak oleh air liurnya sendiri. Wajah Baekhyun memerah, hidungnya sudah seperti badut, dan mata berairnya mengacaukan seluruh tatanan riasan yang ada diwajahnya.

"Maafkan aku…hiks..paduka…aku…mengacaukan…hiks…semuanya…aku tidak bisa seperti…hiks.. mereka…."

"Ssstt…ssstt… tidak apa-apa, sekarang berhentilah menangis!" Baekhyun mengangguk namun masih tersendat-sendat oleh isakannya sendiri. Chanyeol mengusap wajah basah Baekhyun dan memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut dibibir yang lebih muda.

"Maaf.." Baekhyun tertunduk dan Chanyeol menghela nafas lagi. Ia melirik sekitar dan menemukan sebuah meja di dekat guci, untuk itu ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan mendudukannya disana.

"Baekhyun-ah? Lihat aku!" Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah melakukan tugas pertamamu dengan baik, bukankah aku memintamu untuk diam dan berada disisiku, kau telah melakukannya, hanya jika kau tidak menangis tadi." Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut dengan sebuah penyesalan yang tersirat di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak ingin menangis, tapi air mataku…air mataku keluar dengan sendirinya.. air mata bodoh..bodoh…" Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun yang menampar-nampar matanya.

"Hei..hei.. siapapun tak akan bisa mengontrol air mata yang ingin keluar, itu bukan salahmu. Sekarang, kau kembalilah ke Istana, aku akan meminta pengawal dan juga Sehun untuk membawamu pulang." Kening Baekhyun berkerut dalam.

"Lalu Paduka?"

"Aku akan pulang setelah urusan disini selesai." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi nanti Paduka tidak ada yang menemani."

"Tidak masalah aku sudah terbiasa akan itu."

"Tidak! Semua Raja datang bersama Ratu mereka, nanti hanya Paduka yang duduk sendirian, aku tidak mau Paduka kesepian." Chanyeol tersenyum dan dengan gemas kembali mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir mengerucut Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak sendirian apalagi kesepian, disini…" Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di dadanya.

"….selalu ada dirimu, jadi aku tak akan kesepian." Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tahu Chanyeol hanya sedang menghiburnya, namun melihat kebaikan Chanyeol yang bahkan begitu sabar menghadapi bocah menyebalkan dan cengeng sepertinya membuat Baekhyun enggan berdebat lagi.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan pulang larut malam ya, Paduka!" Chanyeol mengangguk sambil menunjukan sebuah senyuman.

"Hmmm.. ada syarat lain." Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Apa itu?"

"Uh.." Chanyeol tersenyum lebih lebar melihat Baekhyun yang memajukan bibirnya dengan begitu lucu, ia kemudian mengecup bibir Baekhyun, tapi setelahnya Baekhyun kembali menunjuk pipi kirinya membuat Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun. Satu ciuman mendarat disana, tapi Baekhyun kembali menunjukan pipi kanannya, dan tingkah itu kembali membuat Chanyeol terkekeh namun ia menuruti kemauan yang lebih kecil.

"Disini belum." Tunjuk Baekhyun pada keningnya. Chanyeol yang tidak bisa menahan kegemasannya, segera menarik wajah Baekhyun dan menyambar bibir tipis itu, melumatnya pelan dan dalam membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka.

…

"Selamat tinggal, Paduka." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang berdiri di dekat kereta kuda Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum sambil ikut melambaikan tangannya. Baekhyun masih mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam jendela kereta kuda, membuat Sehun mengetuk-ngetuk bagian badan kereta kuda dengan memasang wajah malas.

"Masuklah!" Ucap Chanyeol mengerti ketidaknyamanan Sehun akan sifat kekanakan Baekhyun.

"Paduka~" entah mengapa Baekhyun merengek lagi, kali ini dengan bibir dimajukan dan menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah bersedih. Chanyeol menghela nafas sambil tersenyum, memaklumi segala sifat manja yang dimiliki oleh suami kecilnya.

"Baiklah! Sepertinya kita harus segera kembali, Paduka aku mohon pamit." Sehun membungkuk untuk memberikan hormat sebelum akhirnya melompat keatas kudanya dan membawa keduanya pada bagian depan kereta.

"Jangan lama-lama ya!" suara merajuk itu sungguh membuat kesabaran Chanyeol diuji, Baekhyun terlihat begitu polos dan menggemaskan diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"Ya sayang." Lalu Chanyeol mendekat dan memberikan sebuah kecupan dibibir Baekhyun, ketika Baekhyun ingin mencicipi bibir sang raja lebih lama, kereta telah dibuat berjalan atas perintah Sehun membuat bibir Baekhyun yang masih mengerucut ingin dicium menjauh dari milik sang raja.

Chanyeol kembali menggeleng pelan melihat wajah cemberut Baekhyun yang masih berada diluar jendela dan terus menatapnya seperti seekor anak anjing yang dipisahkan dari pemiliknya.

"Aku mencintai, Paduka." Baekhyun berteriak membuat beberapa penjaga menoleh tidak percaya. Chanyeol kembali terkekeh dan menjawab dalam bisikan sebagai balasan atas pernyataan cinta yang lebih kecil.

Chanyeol melangkah dengan sedikit perasan lega karena satu masalah telah terselesaikan. Tugasnya sebagai seorang suami telah usai, dan kini ia harus kembali menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai seorang petinggi Negara.

Ketika memasuki ruang rapat ia mendapati para raja dan ratu sedang membuat diskusi kecil, Chanyeol mengedikan kepalanya sebagai bentuk hormat ketika yang lain menyadari kehadirannya.

"Maafkan atas ganggung kecil tadi, sekarang mari kita lanjutkan pada topik berikutnya!" Para raja lain mengangguk dan kembali pada tempat duduk mereka semula sebelum Raja Younghwa membuka sebuah kertas yang diberikan oleh seorang pelayan istana.

"Isu kali ini…." Ia menghentikan acara membaca, lalu melirik Chanyeol sekilas dan hadirin lainnya yang masih menantikan para pelayan membagikan kertas yang serupa.

"…..tentang Kerajaan Northwest." Belum sempat Chanyeol membuka dan membaca kertas yang baru ia dapatkan, ia sudah dikejutkan dengan ucapan Raja tampan itu. Mata bulat Chanyeol membulat lebih lebar sambil tetap menatap kearah Younghwa yang hanya menatapnya balik.

Dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol membuka kertas di tangannya dan matanya melebar membaca deretan tulisan disana, mengenai isu yang sedang meresahkan masyarakat karena disana tercantum nama kerajaannya, beserta nama Ratu-nya, Baekhyun.

…

..

.

Baekhyun menatap kearah langit malam melalui jendela kamarnya, sepasang mata menawan itu menatap pada bulan yang nyaris berbentuk bulat sempurna. Sesekali ia mendengus dan melirik kearah pintu. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya pada bingkai jendela dengan bibir dikupas keluar.

"Ah~ membosankan." Ucapnya, kemudian ia melirik kearah keranjang bayinya dan disana Chanhyun tengah tertidur nyenyak membuat Baekhyun semakin diserang rasa bosan.

Dengan menghela nafas lelah dan kaki yang ia seret paksa, ia mendekat kearah Chanhyun yang setia terlelap sambil menghisap jemarinya. Ia menatap wajah tampan putranya dan kemudian jemari telunjuknya terjulur untuk membuat sebuah goresan-goresan lembut pada permukaan wajah Chanhyun.

Baekhyun terkikik atas apa yang ia lakukan, lalu sebuah ide terlintas dikepalanya, ia melihat sekitar dan akhirnya berlari kearah lemari peralatan di sudut ruangan. Matanya sibuk mencari sesuatu, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan benda yang ia cari.

Sambil memasang wajah tersenyumnya, ia segera berjalan menghampiri keranjang tidur Chanhyun dengan tangan memegang peralatan melukisnya.

"Ayo kita lukis wajah putih dan tembam ini. Hihihi.." Baekhyun terkikik sambil mulai mengeluarkan isi cat air dari kemasannya lalu menorehkan permukaan kuasnya pada wajah sang buah hati.

Pertama ia membuat dua buah lingkaran di sekitar mata Chanhyun hingga membuat ia tertawa seorang diri melihat betapa lucunya wajah putranya saat ini.

"Mirip panda…hihihi…" tawanya sambil kembali menorehkan kuasnya, kini pada bagian bawah hidung Chanhyun dan membuat empat garis halus yang berlawanan.

"Meoww… Chanhyunie sekarang seperti anak kucing…hihihi…" lagi bocah lelaki itu tertawa geli atas apa yang ia lakukan, hingga akhirnya ia membuat sebuah lingkaran merah pada ujung hidung Chanhyun.

"Woaah…kau…hahahaha…lucu…hahahah…" tawanya ia usahakan tidak membangunkan bayinya yang masih tertidur lelap.

…

..

.

Suara roda kereta yang melewati beberapa medan jalanan yang rusak hingga membuat kereta itu terlonjak beberapa kali tak membuat Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya. Pikiran itu terus menggerogoti dirinya, hingga ia merasa buntu atas tindakan yang harus ia ambil setelahnya.

Rapat tadi berakhir dengan cukup baik, beberapa isu yang sedang menyebar di masyarakat berhasil mereka sikapi dengan bijaksana, hanya saja satu isu membuat Chanyeol benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya. Isu mengenai kerajaannya, mengenai sesuatu yang paling penting dalam hidup Chanyeol selain tahta dan putra mahkota, yaitu lelakinya.

" _Rakyat menginginkan penurunan jabatan untuk Ratu Baekhyun, karena mereka menganggap seorang anak kecil tak pantas menjadi Ratu, anak kecil hanya tahu tentang bermain, sedang urusan kerajaan bukanlah sebuah permainan."_

Chanyeol masih ingat apa yang Raja Younghwa bacakan melalui lipatan kertas yang dibagikan pada mereka tadi. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa setelah masa-masa tenang mengenai posisi Baekhyun, kini mereka lagi-lagi mempertanyakan tentang kepantasan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sangat tahu bahwa Baekhyun hanya seorang bocah lelaki yang tidak mengerti mengenai tahta dan sebagainya, ia pun tahu bahwa diusianya kini, Baekhyun lebih pantas untuk menjadi seorang pelajar ketimbang seorang Ratu.

Tapi apa bedanya dengan dirinya dulu, dengan para Raja-Raja terdahulu yang sudah mengemban tugas mereka dalam usia yang masih belia, meski memang tidak semuda Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pertama kali menerima tahtanya ketika ia berumur 21 tahun dan itu masih tergolong muda, meski tidak bisa disandingkan dengan Baekhyun yang hanya berusia 15 tahun, tapi tetap saja mereka masih sama-sama muda ketika mendudukan posisi penting itu.

Lalu Chanyeol mulai memikirkan bagaimana dulu ia berusaha keras untuk mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya dan nyatanya hasil tak pernah mengkhianati proses. Chanyeol pikir siapapun bisa melakukan tugas yang berat sekalipun meski mereka masih muda, yang terpenting adalah sebanyak apa ia mau berubah.

Dan atas dasar pertimbangan itu membuat Chanyeol tetap mempertahankan keputusannya, namun mereka tidak pernah mau mengerti akan itu, kebanyakan hanya ingin menerima hasil tanpa mau menghargai proses dan kini hal itu menciptakan isu baru yang mengancam keberadaan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tak masalah jika kepimpinannya yang dibicarakan atau bahkan dikritik, namun ketika itu menyangkut Baekhyun maka Chanyeol tidak bisa tinggal diam, namun ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara meredakan isu itu. Ia bisa saja menjatuhi hukuman bagi siapapun yang menyebarkan isu itu, namun Chanyeol akan terlihat kurang membela rakyatnya dan terlalu memberatkan satu sisi. Atau ia bisa saja meminta Tuan Lee untuk memperketat pembelajaran Baekhyun, namun ia tidak tega untuk melenyapkan senyum ceria Baekhyun.

Pemikiran-pemikiran itu semakin menggerogoti dirinya, hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa keretanya telah memasuki halaman istana dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu utama, jika saja ketukan dari pelayannya tak cukup keras untuk indra pendengarannya ia tangkap.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sisi terdalam istana dan membawanya segera menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat sekaligus menemui suami kecilnya yang sudah berpesan padanya untuk tidak pulang larut malam.

Bahkan karena pesan itu membuat Chanyeol terpaksa meminta Raja lainnya untuk dengan segera menyelesaikan apa yang mereka bicarakan, dan memilih pulang lebih awal ketika rapat usai dan mereka masih memilih untuk melakukan obrolan-obrolan kecil.

Pintu terbuka dan yang ia dapati adalah tubuh terkejut Baekhyun yang berdiri disamping keranjang bayinya.

"Ah, Paduka pulang!" Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan berlari kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum dan membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk oleh yang lebih kecil.

"Aku menepati janjiku kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan lalu berjinjit untuk mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

"Sini biar aku bukakan!" ucap Baekhyun yang segera melepaskan jubah Kerajaan Chanyeol dan berjalan kesudut untuk menggantungkannya.

"Bagaimana rapatnya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil membawakan segelas air putih untuk Chanyeol yang duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Ini Paduka."

"Berjalan seperti seharusnya." Baekhyun mengangguk dan duduk disamping Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol menegak minuman yang Baekhyun berikan. Baekhyun tersenyum ketika Chanyeol usai menghabiskan air di dalam gelasnya, lalu menatap wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu ceria.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum kembali dan menggeleng. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambut hitam Baekhyun, membuat yang lebih kecil menggosokkan pipinya pada tangan besar Chanyeol.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan apapun mulai sekarang, kau mengerti?" ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, yang lebih kecil mengangguk paham membuat senyuman Chanyeol tercetak di wajah lelahnya.

Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun, ia merasa yakin jika dirinya mampu membuat Baekhyun menjadi lebh dewasa. Kedewasaan hanya masalah waktu dan pengalaman, jadi ia berpikir jika dirinya dengan perlahan melatih Baekhyun maka semakin lama Baekhyun akan layak menjadi seorang Ratu seperti yang diinginkan para rakyatnya.

Tapi kini senyuman Baekhyun membuat sebuah kecurigaan menghampiri sang raja, ia kembali menatap Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menahan senyumannya lebih lama.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran, Baekhyun akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang membuat Chanyeol semakin kebingungan. Ketika akan menyentuh pundak yang lebih muda, suara rengekan Chanhyun membuatnya terhenti. Raja tampan itu bangkit mendekati keranjang bayi putranya dan ketika memajukan kepalanya ia dikejutkan dengan rupa putranya yang terlihat seperti badut.

"Baekhyun?" seruan Chanyeol membuat tawa Baekhyun terhenti, lelaki mungil itu bangkit sambil mengusap air matanya dan berdiri disamping Chanyeol lalu dalam hitungan detik kembali tertawa terbahak melihat wajah Chanhyun.

"Dia lucu kan Paduka, hahahaha… aku sungguh tidak bisa berhenti tertawa." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sejenak lalu kembali menatap putranya yang benar-benar terlihat konyol, dan pemikiran itu kembali membentuk cabang dikepalanya.

"Baekhyun, ini sungguh tidak lucu. Jangan lakukan ini lagi pada putra mahkota, kau mengerti?" Baekhyun terdiam dengan kening berkerut sambil menatap bingung pada Chanyeol yang berjalan kearah pintu sambil mendekap putranya.

Tak lama dua orang pelayan masuk dan segera mengambil alih Chanhyun meskipun mereka cukup terkejut akan rupa sang putra mahkota. Chanyeol menghela nafas sambil berjalan ke meja kerjanya sementara Baekhyun hanya mengekor dibelakangnya dengan bibir dikerucutkan.

"Apa itu tidak lucu bagi Paduka?" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang berdiri disamping kursi yang sedang ia duduki dan segera menggeleng. Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya sambil memainkan jemarinya membuat Chanyeol merasa begitu iba.

"Maafkan aku." Bisikan Baekhyun nyatanya mampu didengar oleh Chanyeol dan itu membuat hati kecilnya tersentuh, ia benar-benar tak tega untuk memarahi makhluk kecil seperti Baekhyun.

"Tidak, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya, tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kau tidurlah! Ini sudah larut!" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Chanyeol pelan.

"Ayo~ Paduka tidur juga!" rengek Baekhyun tanpa memperdulikan dua pelayan yang nampak sungkan di tengah acara membersihkan wajah Chanhyun.

"Ya, aku akan mandi dulu." Baekhyun mengangguk lalu berjalan kearah ranjang sambil memperhatikan dua pelayan yang membersihkan wajah putranya sementara Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu sambil menatap Baekhyun yang nampak lucu dengan posisi tengkurapnya dan memainkan pipi putranya. Ia menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

…

..

.

Chanyeol membanting lipatan kertas yang baru saja ia terima dari salah satu pelayanannya keatas meja yang mana hal tersebut membuat Tuan Lee menundukan kepalanya dalam. Otot disekitar rahang Chanyeol mengeras dan sorot matanya tersirat amarah dan lelah.

"Paduka?"

"Tuan Lee, apa isu ini semakin berkembang?" Dengan berat hati Penasehat setia itu mengangguk pelan membuat Chanyeol menutup matanya dalam.

"Paduka~" suara melengking itu membuat keduanya menoleh kearah pintu, dimana sosok Baekhyun masuk sambil dengan kesusahan membawa sebuah benda besar di tangannya. Kening Chanyeol mengernyit dalam, ia mengenal benda itu, benda yang selalu Baekhyun mainkan namun kali ini ukurannya sungguh sangat besar.

"Paduka, lihat, apa yang telah aku buat! Layangan raksasa." Ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan kepalanya dari balik layangan yang nyaris menutupi tubuhnya. Sosok itu memperlihatkan gigi putihnya dan dengan bangga menggoyangkan hasil karyanya.

"Uhm, jika paduka tidak sibuk maukah paduka bermain ini bersamaku?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol penuh harap. Chanyeol terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya melirik Tuan Lee yang hanya semakin menundukan kepalanya, melihat itu Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti paduka sibuk. Aku akan memaksa kedua jendral itu untuk menemaniku. Kalau begitu aku permisi paduka." Baekhyun berucap riang sambil mencoba membalik tubuhnya.

"Baekhyun!" panggilan itu membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti, dengan senyum sumringah ia menoleh berharap bahwa Chanyeol berubah pikiran. Chanyeol nampak begitu tegang, ia sesekali melirik Tuan Lee dan nyatanya itu ditangkap lagi oleh Baekhyun membuat tanda tanya besar bersarang dikepalanya.

"Mulai sekarang tidak ada lagi layangan." Baekhyun seketika terdiam, ia menatap bingung dua orang di depannya.

"Tapi kenapa?" Chanyeol terdiam tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan si kecil yang terlihat begitu sedih. Melihat sorot mata Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun mencoba mengerti dengan keadaan Rajanya.

"Baiklah, tidak ada layangan. Aku mengerti bahwa hal ini akan membahayakanku kan? Aku mengerti paduka, tidak ada layangan. Lagipula aku masih memiliki banyak mainan, ada ketapel, ada pemancing, ada_"

"Tidak ada mainan lagi Baekhyun-ah." Bibir Baekhyun seketika terkatup, ia menatap bingung kearah Chanyeol. Jemari lentiknya yang melingkar disepanjang bambu layangan yang ia buat gemetar, bahkan luka-luka irisan bambu itu tak lagi terasa perih baginya.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah terpukul. Chanyeol menutup mata dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi sementara air mata Baekhyun sudah membendung di kelopak matanya.

"Pergilah! Kembalilah ke kamarmu!"

"Tapi kenapa?" Baekhyun membentak keras dan di detik berikutnya ia pun terkejut dengan suaranya yang meninggi. Chanyeol yang telah membuka matanya hanya menatap sosok itu dalam diam.

"Kembalilah!" Baekhyun berlari cepat meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol dengan layangan raksasa yang baru saja ia buat membuat Chanyeol mengusak wajahnya frustasi.

Baekhyun berlari sambil mengusap air matanya membuat para pelayan dan penjaga yang melihatnya merasa heran. Jongin dan Sehun yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan pun terkejut melihat Baekhyun menangis sambil berlari.

"Ada apa dengannya? Apa Paduka tidak memberikannya permen?" ucap Jongin mengejek. Sehun menatap punggung sempit Baekhyun yang telah menjauh lalu menghela nafas.

"Aku rasa waktunya telah tiba."

…

..

.

Baekhyun masih terisak di dalam kamarnya, wajahnya ia tenggelamkan diatas bantal untuk meredam suara tangisannya. Ia memang telah berjanji untuk tidak menjadi anak yang cengeng lagi, namun tak bisa ia pungkiri jika perasaannya terluka saat Chanyeol membentaknya dan bersikap dingin yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Akhirnya satu tarikan nafas panjang ia lakukan dengan wajah ia baringkan kesamping, masih berlinang air mata dengan sorot pandang menatap tepat kea rah ranjang bayinya. Chanhyun sedang tertidur dan Baekhyun tak ingin putra kecilnya terganggu karena tangisannya.

Pikirannya menerawang jauh ketika Chanyeol begitu menyayanginya dulu, menuruti segala keinginannya hingga segala pemikiran itu membawanya pada sebuah pemikiran lain bahwa Chanyeol tak menyayanginya lagi karena ia telah berhasil memberikan keturunan untuk Raja itu.

"Apa setelah ini aku akan dikembalikan ke desa?" bisiknya pelan hampir tersamarkan oleh suara isakannya. Entah mengapa ia merasakan sebersit ketakutan meskipun rasa kecewanya lebih mendominasi.

Kembali ia menangis, merasa bahwa dirinya tak lagi diinginkan, merasa bahwa ia seperti telah dibuang karena Chanyeol telah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, karena putranya akan genap berusia 1 tahun. Isakannya semakin terdengar sayu, hingga perlahan terganti oleh suara dengkuran halus si lelaki mungil.

…

..

.

Chanyeol menatap kosong pada meja kerjanya sementara Tuan Lee hanya berdiri dibelakangnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Tuan Lee, apa langkah yang aku ambil kali ini salah?" Tuan Lee tersadar dari lamunannya dan berdeham pelan, ia pun tidak tahu harus memberikan respon apa pada Sang Raja. Di satu sisi ia tidak menyalahkan Chanyeol karena tekanan dari para rakyat mengharuskan sosok baik itu mengambil langkah ini, namun disatu sisi ia begitu mengasihani Sang Ratu yang bahkan masih cukup belia.

"Tidak Paduka tapi_"

"Aku harus melakukan ini bukan untuk rakyatku tapi juga untuk mendidiknya menjadi lebih dewasa." Penasehat kerajaan itu terdiam, menundukan wajah sambil menghela nafas pelan, sementara Chanyeol segera bangkit dari posisinya secara tiba-tiba menciptakan deritan pada lantai ruangan.

"Aku akan membicarakan ini padanya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil segera berlalu.

Ketika ia tiba di depan pintu kamarnya, ia meminta para pelayan dan pengawal untuk tak mengikutinya ke dalam. Ketika pintu terbuka yang ia lihat pertama adalah sosok Baekhyun yang meringkuk diatas ranjang mereka dengan pundak bergerak secara teratur. Sosok itu begitu mungil dan rentan, membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali memeluknya, mendekapnya dengan sepenuh jiwanya.

"Baekhyun?" bisik Chanyeol memanggil nama lelakinya yang setia memajamkan mata. Chanyeol berjongkok di depan Baekhyun dan berulang kali mengelus surai kehitaman lelaki itu. Chanyeol merasa begitu bersalah ketika melihat bekas-bekas air mata yang masih tertinggal di pipi putih sosok di depannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku harus melakukan ini Baekhyun." Bisik Chanyeol lagi, seolah dirinya bicara pada Baekhyun yang memang sedang tersadar.

"Sebagai seorang Raja aku harus bisa memenuhi keinginan para rakyatku, dan sebagai seorang suami aku harus tetap melindungimu. Aku harus bersikap adil untuk kalian, mungkin bagimu ini sebuah ketidakadilan, mungkin setelah ini kau akan marah padaku. Tapi sayang, aku melakukan ini demi dirimu juga." Chanyeol menyatukan kening keduanya, sambil merasakan terpaan nafas hangat di depan wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun, maaf karena aku harus memilih jalan ini, maaf jika ini akan menyakitimu. Chanhyun sebentar lagi berusia 1 tahun dan setelah ini rakyat akan meminta banyak darinya. Maafkan aku, selamat tidur." Usai mengecup bibir terkatup Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera bangkit menuju ke lemari pakaian mereka dan tak lama kedua mata terpejam Baekhyun terbuka, air matanya mengalir namun ia mencoba menahan isakannya.

" _Aku mengerti Paduka, aku mengerti bahwa Paduka harus mengembalikanku. Tapi sebelum kepergianku aku akan menjadi anak yang baik untuk Paduka."_ Ucapnya dalam hati sambil menatap hamparan langit malam dibalik jendela kamar mereka.

…

..

.

Ketika membuka mata di pagi hari hal yang Chanyeol tangkap pertama kali adalah sosok Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan kerangjang bayinya sambil menimang putra mereka. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat betapa sisi keibuan Baekhyun terpancar meskipun lelaki muda itu terlihat kesulitan untuk menggendong bayi mereka yang semakin besar.

"Uggh..ughh.." Baekhyun menoleh ketika putranya meronta dan mencoba meraih sesuatu dibelakangnya dan itu adalah ayahnya.

"Oh, Paduka sudah bangun? Kau ingin bersama Paduka?" tanya Baekhyun meskipun tak mendapat jawaban dari putranya yang masih meronta menginginkan Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi Paduka, bagaimana tidur Paduka?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menggerakan tangan Chanhyun seolah putranya yang bicara. Chanyeol meraih putranya yang begitu menginginkannya, namun matanya setia menatap mata sembab Baekhyun yang coba ia sembunyikan dari balik senyum cerahnya.

"Kau bangun pagi sekali." Baekhyun duduk disamping Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar, jemarinya mengelus rambut lebat putranya yang berada dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

"Chanhyunie merengek dan sudah haus pagi-pagi sekali, jadi aku harus memenuhi kemauan si putra mahkota nakal ini." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mencolek hidung putranya yang kini memainkan jemari Chanyeol.

"Apa asimu keluar dengan baik?"

"Meski tidak sebanyak dulu, tapi setidaknya cukup untuk membuat tangisannya berhenti. Oh apa paduka ingin sarapan dulu atau mandi? Biar aku panggilkan pelayan."

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun yang hendak berjalan kearah pintu. Tubuh Baekhyun menegang, ia tahu mereka akan terlibat percakapan serius, jujur ia belum siap namun ia tak bisa juga menghindari Sang Raja.

"Duduklah!" Baekhyun menuruti Chanyeol, namun maniknya sama sekali tidak berani menatap yang lebih tua.

"Nanti siang Tuan Lee ingin mengajakmu berkeliling istana, sekaligus membicarakan sesuatu hal penting." Baekhyun terdiam, berbagai macam pemikiran memenuhi kepalanya.

"Ke-kenapa tumben sekali?" tanyanya berusaha menahan getaran pada nada suaranya. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Chanhyun tinggi membuat bayi itu seolah terbang hingga Chanhyun tertawa terbahak.

"Mungkin Tuan Lee merindukanmu." Canda Chanyeol, namun hal itu tidaklah menghibur Baekhyun melainkan semakin membuat ketakutannya bertambah. Ia lalu mengingat janji yang telah ia buat semalam, bahwa ia akan menjadi anak yang baik sebelum kepergiannya.

"Baiklah Paduka, aku akan menemui Tuan Lee nanti." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengalihkan matanya pada sang putra yang berada diatas tubuhnya, sementara Baekhyun semakin perlahan menghilangkan senyumannya meskipun ia tetap berusaha agar kekecewaannya tak terpancar pada wajahnya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya, menatap lekat pada setiap lantai yang ia pijak. Sesekali ia menghela nafas dan sesekali pula menganggukan kepala seolah memberikan kekuatan pada dirinya.

"Aku rasa itu tidak sulit, iya tidak sulit Baekhyun, kau pasti bisa. Aku harus membuat Paduka senang disaat-saat terakhirku." Ucapnya seorang diri sebelum akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan ruang kerja Chanyeol.

Matanya jatuh pada pintu Sang Raja yang tertutup rapat dengan dua orang penjaga di depan yang segera memberikan hormat padanya. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil mengingat ketika pertama kali ia memasuki ruangan itu sebagai bocah lelaki desa yang tidak mengetahui apapun sama sekali. Pikiran itu membawanya pada sebuah sengatan kecil di sudut hatinya yang membuat air matanya membendung begitu saja di kelopak mata sipitnya.

Ia menarik mundur langkah kakinya yang semula menuju ruangan Sang Raja, berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya dengan sebuah harapan yang coba ia pendam.

….

..

.

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti dengan dirinya. Apa yang ia lakukan tidak sejalan dengan yang ia pikirkan dan rasakan. Seperti saat ini, ia hanya mematung di tengah keramaian pasar siang dengan mata yang tertuju pada dua sosok yang sedang berbelanja bersama.

Pikirannya memintanya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, namun hatinya meraung menginginkan dirinya menghampiri dua sosok itu. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya terus berdenyut tiap kali melihat senyuman Jongin di depan sana yang terlihat begitu cerah mengalahkan sinar matahari. Denyutannya sungguh tak menyenangkan, rasanya sakit dan matanya memanas.

Otak cerdasnya tak lagi bisa berpikir jernih, apalagi ketika dua sosok itu berjalan semakin dekat kearahnya. Ia ingin pergi tapi kakinya seolah terpaku ditempatnya berdiri.

"Oh, Kyungsoo-ah?" Suara Soyou tak juga mampu membuat pikirannya kembali, mata bulatnya hanya menatap takut pada Jongin yang juga mendekat kearahnya.

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo? Do Kyungsoo?" bentakan Soyou akhirnya mampu menarik kembali jiwanya yang seolah menghilang.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jongin sedikit cemas, ketika tangan itu menggetarkan pundaknya ketika itu Kyungsoo memundurkan langkahnya tanpa ia sadari.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu berlari menjauhi keramaian. Soyou merengut di tempat tidak mengerti lalu matanya tertuju pada sebuah kantung belanjaan yang tergeletak di atas tanah.

"Ouh, apa ini?" ucap gadis itu dan membongkar isinya.

"Ck, anak itu tidak biasanya seceroboh ini."

"Berikan padaku, aku akan mengembalikannya. Apa kau bisa pulang terlebih dahulu? Aku akan menyusul nanti." Soyou mengangguk ragu dan setelahnya Jongin berlari dengan sebuah kantung ditangannya.

Kyungsoo masih berlari seolah sesuatu mengejarnya, ia tidak mengerti dengan dirinya yang ia tahu ia hanya ingin melarikan diri dari dua orang yang baru saja ia temui. Kaki pendeknya berlari semakin jauh, tidak memperdulikan beberapa orang yang menghujatnya karena tabrakan kecil yang terjadi. Ia telah memasuki desanya, berlari di sebuah jalanan sepi yang menuju kerumahnya.

BRUK

Ia nyaris terjungkal ketika tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu yang keras yang juga meremas erat lengannya.

"Yak, Kyungsoo-ah." Kyungsoo mendongak dan mendapati Sehun berdiri di depannya. Ia menoleh sekitar dan baru menyadari jika ia sudah sampai di depan pagar rumahnya. Sehun menatap sosok terengah di depannya yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ada penjahat yang menganggumu?" Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan masi dengan nafas terengah.

"Sehun aku takut" ucapnya dengan suara gemetar.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Sehun dengan sorot pandang penuh kecemasan melihat pandangan Kyungsoo yang bergerak acak.

"Jatuh cinta. Aku takut Sehun, aku tak ingin jatuh cinta." Sebelum tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar lebih hebat, Sehun telah memeluknya semakin erat.

Tak jauh dari mereka sebuah sosok terdiam di tempatnya dengan tangan meremas keras pada kantung yang ia pegang. Dua sosok yang tengah berpelukan mesra di depannya membuat sebuah tekad semakin bulat di dalam dirinya. Ia tersenyum untuk sang sahabat dan sosok yang ia cintai, untuk kebahagiaan mereka. Jongin mengusak rambutnya pelan sambil tersenyum lalu memilih meninggalkan dua orang yang masih berpelukan itu.

…

..

.

Sehun menutup pintu kamar Kyungsoo dengan sangat pelan bersamaan dengan matanya yang bersitatap dengan milik Nyonya Do.

"Dia sudah tidur?" tanya wanita itu cemas. Sehun mengangguk pelan sambil berjalan kearah yang lebih tua dan mengelus pundaknya.

"Ini semua salahku, seharusnya aku_"

"Tidak, ini bukan salah siapapun. Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja, aku berjanji padamu." Ucap Sehun sambil memegang tangan bergetar wanita Do itu.

…

..

.

BRUK !

Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya pada tumpukan buku yang Tuan Lee letakkan diatas mejanya, bahkan ia terbatuk oleh debu berterbangan yang semula menyelimuti buku-buku tebal itu.

"Apa ini Tuan Lee?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah kebingungan. Tuan Lee melirik Baekhyun sejenak, kemudian berdeham sambil berjalan menjauh, merasa iba pada sosok anak kecil seperti Ratunya kini.

"Buku." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku tahu, lalu untuk apa semua buku ini."

"Dibaca." Baekhyun meremas tangannya erat sambil menatap kesal sosok tua di depannya.

"Tuan Lee, aku sudah menganggapmu seperti kakekku sendiri, tapi kali ini aku sungguh-sungguh kesal denganmu." Tuan Lee menoleh dengan wajah terkejut, pertama karena ucapan Baekhyun yang kedua karena makna ucapan tersebut.

"Paduka Ratu, mulai sekarang anda harus membaca semua buku ini, dan…" pria tua itu menjeda ucapannya.

"….anda harus bisa mempraktekannya. Juga, aku telah menyiapkan seluruh jadwal latihan anda aku harap_"

"Aku mengerti." Potong Baekhyun cepat sambil segera mengambil salah satu buku tebal itu dan lagi terbatuk karena debu tebalnya.

…

..

.

Jongin tersenyum menatap tiga orang di depannya yang nampak begitu terkejut. Sebuah senyuman yang seolah mencibir pada kenaifan yang lain.

"Kau serius? Apa kau telah memikirkan hal ini secara matang?" tanya Chanyeol lagi menatap dalam pada sahabat kecil sekaligus Jendral setianya.

"Ya Paduka. Aku telah memikirkan ini matang-matang." Chanyeol menghela nafas, mengusak wajah lelahnya dan diluar dugaan ia terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa ini terlihat seperti perlombaan? Dimulai oleh Luhan, lalu Sehun dan kini kau? Apa kalian sedang berkompetisi? Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa pernikahan bukanlah sebuah bahan candaan." Sehun menghela nafas sambil melempar pandangannya pada lantai, sementara Jongin melipat kedua lipatan bibirnya ke dalam.

"Paduka benar, tidakkah ada baiknya jika kalian memikirkan lagi tentang ini? Bagaimana pun kalian anggota Kerajaan setidaknya kalian harus mendapatkan pasangan hidup yang sederajat." Jongin dan Sehun menoleh tidak terima.

"Cinta bukan tentang kasta Tuan Lee." Ucap Sehun dingin, Tuan Lee menghela nafas sambil menggeleng pelan sementara Chanyeol hanya memilih bungkam.

"Jadi diantara kalian siapa yang akan lebih dulu menikah?" Sehun dan Jongin saling melirik untuk beberapa saat sementara Chanyeol hanya bisa kembali menggeleng pelan dalam helaan nafas yang berat.

…

..

.

"AKU!" Bentakan nyaring itu memenuhi ruangan. Sang kakak hanya bisa menutup matanya mencoba menahan amarah melihat sikap adiknya yang tidak pernah menjadi dewasa.

"Pikirkan lagi!" Ucap Kris sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada sang adik yang menatapnya nyalang, tanpa sopan santun sama sekali.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, aku sudah membulatkan tekadku. Minggu depan aku sudah harus menikah."

"Luhan!" Kini Junmyeon yang mencoba menengahi, waspada jika sang suami akan bertindak diluar kendalinya.

"Kalian kenapa melarangku menikah? Kalian ingin aku menjadi perjaka tua selamanya?" Kris memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jika kalian tidak menikahkanku aku akan kabur."

"Lakukan jika itu membuatmu senang." Kris berjalan meninggalkan kamar berantakan yang menjadi sasaran kemarahan sang adik. Junmyeon menepuk pundak Luhan sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kamar adik iparnya.

"Dan satu lagi." Kris menghentikan langkahnya yang berada di depan pintu.

"…Jangan lupa untuk datang ke pesta pernikahan Sehun." Seketika tubuh Luhan membeku. Saat pintu tertutup rapat ketika itu ia terhuyung kebelakang hingga membuatnya harus berpegangan pada meja disampingnya.

Luhan meremas erat tangannya, emosinya seolah ingin meledak tiap kali mengingat nama itu.

"Bajingan! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menikah terlebih dulu." Ucap Luhan sambil melempar tubuhnya keatas ranjang dan menutupinya dengan selimut.

"

…

..

.

Sehun menundukan wajahnya menatap pemandangan istana dari balkon kamarnya, sementara Jongin memilih terdiam sambil memasang senyuman yang sulit diartikan.

"Ini konyol." Ucap Jongin membuka pembicaraan lebih dulu. Sehun terkekeh sambil melirik kearah sahabatnya.

"Sama. Paduka bilang pernikahan bukan sebuah candaan, tapi dia menyuruh kita melakukan suit sebagai penentunya." Keduanya mengangguk bersamaan, setuju akan ucapan masing-masing.

Jongin menghela nafas, lalu menarik dirinya menjauh dari besi pembatas balkon. Ia kemudian menepuk pundak Sehun sambil tersenyum layaknya pihak yang kalah namun tetap tersenyum sportif.

"Selamat untukmu kalau begitu." Ucapnya. Sehun menundukan arah pandangnya sambil tersenyum lagi.

"Jaga dia untukku!" ucap Jongin sebelum akhirnya melangkah menjauh.

"Jika begitu kenapa bukan kau yang melakukannya?" Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, raut wajahnya menunjukan sebuah keterkejutan, namun kemudian ia lagi-lagi tersenyum, senyuman yang begitu tulus dan lembut.

"Terlambat, Sehun-ah. Semua telah berlalu, mungkin kami memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama, mungkin dia adalah takdirmu." Sehun tersenyum menatap acak pada deretan pengawal yang berbaris di lapangan menunggu kehadiran mereka.

"Kau tahu? Kita tidak bisa menebak seperti apa takdir kita. Tapi…" Sehun berbalik, melangkah mendekat kearah sahabatnya.

"…aku akan memegang janjiku sebagai seorang pria untuk menjaganya." Jongin mengangguk.

"Dan satu lagi." Jongin kembali menoleh dengan wajah malas.

"Gadis itu gadis yang baik, jangan mempermainkan perasaannya, terlebih dia adalah saudari Ratu kita." Jongin lagi mengangguk sebelum akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan balkon istana.

…

..

.

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah, tulangnya seolah remuk dan kakinya seolah meleleh dan tak bisa memijak tanah lagi. Ia pikir belajar dengan Tuan Lee akan lebih ringan daripada belajar dengan para guru yang dulu pernah mengajarinya, namun ia salah karena belajar dari seorang pria tua seperti Tuan Lee hanya sungguh menakutkan, karena siapa sangka sosok sabar seperti itu memiliki kedisiplinan tinggi.

"Hiks..Hiks.." Baekhyun yang semula ingin menutup matanya seketika menoleh pada keranjang bayi yang bergoyang. Ia menghela nafas dalam sebelum akhirnya bangkit dengan tubuh lelahnya.

"Huweee…Huwee…" tangisan Chanhyun semakin keras dan Baekhyun berjalan semakin cepat menuju kearah bayinya.

"Iya..iya…aku disini." Ucap Baekhyun sambil dengan cepat melepaskan kain penutup ditubuhnya. Dengan sedikit kesusahan Baekhyun mencoba mengangkatnya karena bobot tubuh Chanhyun yang semakin bertambah.

"Aww..!" Baekhyun menjerit ketika gigi Chanhyun menancap pada putingnya dan bayi itu menghisap dengan kuat.

"Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali ya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju ranjang dan duduk disana. Ia memainkan jemarinya disepanjang kening Chanhyun, menyingkirkan rambut-rambut terurai diatas sana. Baekhyun tersenyum, menyadari bahwa Chanhyun telah semakin besar.

"Kau tumbuh dengan cepat ya?" ucap Baekhyun seolah putranya mengerti apa yang ia rasakan.

"Hyunie, apa menurutmu aku salah? Aku berpikir sepertinya aku tidak perlu menjadi orang lain. Aku rasa aku akan tetap bertingkah seperti ini…menyebalkan… seperti kata orang-orang. Lagipula untuk apa aku menjadi orang lain di sisa terakhirku di istana ini? Iya kan?" tak ada jawaban selain hanya suara tegukan dan hisapan cepat dari Chanhyun.

"Menurutmu bagaimana? Apa aku benar?"

PLOP

Baekhyun meringis ketika gigi susu Chanhyun menggores kulitnya. Bayi itu mendongak menatap kearahnya membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Tak ada suara yang terdengar hanya sebuah tatapan dalam dari si bayi kepada ibunya seolah ia mengerti betul akan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan.

"Aku anggap kau menyetujui ucapanku, nah sekarang minum lagi. Aku lelah, ingin tidur cepat." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mendekatkan putingnya dan Chanhyun pun kembali menyusu padanya.

Ketika Chanyeol memasuki kamar hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas diatas ranjang dengan Chanhyun yang memeluk tubuhnya. Chanyeol tersenyum sejenak namun memilih untuk segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Selama ia merendam tubuhnya di dalam kolam, ia kembali memikirkan hari ini dan apa yang telah ia lewati seharian penuh.

Ia terbiasa melakukannya, Chanyeol bilang itu adalah sebuah renungan dipenghujung hari. Chanyeol merasa tubuhnya lelah, bahkan pikirannya juga sama lelahnya. Mulai dari Jongin yang tiba-tiba ingin menikah, bahkan calon pengantinnya adalah saudara iparnya lalu Sehun yang akan menikah dalam waktu dekat, hingga Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak mengerti ketika ia mengingat nama lelaki mungilnya itu ia akan kembali diserang rasa bersalah, namun sekali lagi ia harus melakukannya demi masa depan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali ke dalam kamar dan mendapati Baekhyun yang kini memeluk tubuh Chanhyun, sekali lagi sebuah senyuman tercetak dibibirnya. Chanyeol bersyukur karena Tuhan menghadirkan dua sosok malaikat untuknya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun menutup matanya erat, mencoba menahan air mata yang akan keluar. Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah meskipun dihadapannya kini adalah Tuan Lee yang telah menjelma menjadi iblis.

"Hapalkan lagi sampai tak ada kata terbata yang keluar!" ucap Tuan Lee lalu bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap kertas di depannya.

Ia merasa dirinya tak sanggup harus menghapalkan silsilah kerajaan, beserta peraturan-peraturan di dalam Kerajaan. Ia melihat sekitar, sebuah ruangan baca yang tidak cukup luas. Ruangan itu adalah ruangan mendiang Raja terdahulu dimana Chanyeol juga sering belajar disana ketika ia masih muda dulu.

Baekhyun menatap lukisan-lukisan para Raja dan Ratu mereka disetiap dinding dan matanya terhenti pada lukisan Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu gagah berdiri seorang diri sambil memegang pedangnya. Sebuah perasaan sedih menghampiri Baekhyun ketika ia sadar bahwa disana hanya ada lukisan Chanyeol, satu-satunya Raja yang tidak didampingi Ratunya.

"Aku Ratu kan disini?" gumannya pelan. Wajahnya tertunduk dan menatap pada deretan peraturan di depannya, hingga tangan kecilnya mengusap matanya dengan cepat tak ingin air matanya jatuh dan mengotori kertas tak bersalah di depannya.

"Ya, setidaknya aku pernah menjadi Ratu disini." Gumamnya sambil mencoba tersenyum.

Melelahkan.

Baekhyun tahu ia merasa begitu lelah dengan semua kegiatan yang dirancang untuk dirinya. Tapi yang Baekhyun tak mengerti apa tujuan dari semua itu, apa Chanyeol benar-benar ingin membuatnya menjadi sosok yang lebih baik seperti kata Tuan Lee atau karena Chanyeol ingin mengusirnya secara halus.

Hari-hari terus berlalu, Baekhyun merasa ingin mundur dan angkat kaki dari istana bila itu yang Chanyeol inginkan, namun yang ia inginkan adalah Chanyeol mengatakan langsung kepadanya, bukan menyiksanya secara perlahan.

"Ikut aku!" Baekhyun mencibir sambil mengikuti langkah Sehun. Ia sedang belajar di dalam ruang baca ketika Sehun datang dan memintanya ikut. Baekhyun terdiam ketika dirinya di bawa masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Lelaki muda itu hanya melihat sekeliling dan segera tahu jika itu adalah ruang latihan.

"Apa yang akan_"

"Ganti pakaianmu dan letakkan mahkotamu disana!" ucap Sehun dengan wajah dinginnya seperti biasa. Baekhyun tanpa perlawanan hanya menurut dan segera berjalan menuju sudut ruangan dimana ada setumpuk pakaian bersih disana serta sebuah bantal untuk meletakkan mahkotanya.

Setelah usai berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian yang lebih ringan, Baekhyun kembali berjalan mendekati Sehun yang hanya berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun menggeleng dan Sehun menghela nafas.

"Ini perintah Paduka langsung, untuk itu aku tak bisa menolak. Tapi… baiklah.. kita mulai saja." Ucap Sehun membuat Baekhyun semakin bingung.

"Aku akan melatihmu dalam taktik perang, menggunakan senjata dan mengetahui cara bertarung. Tapi, untuk pelajaran pertama…." Sehun menatap wajah terkejut Baekhyun lalu menyeringai.

"Berlarilah mengelilingi ruangan ini 20 kali, jika kau membantah akan ditambah 5 putaran untuk setiap bantahan." Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya dalam.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

"25 kali putaran." Baekhyun berdecih lalu memulai berlari ketepi ruangan. Sehun menarik kursi disampingnya dan segera mengambil duduk di tengah ruangan.

…

..

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan tubuh kelelahan dan penuh keringat menuju kamarnya. Beberapa pelayan yang menawarkan jasa mereka, ia tolak karena suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Ketika Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya ia melihat Chanyeol telah rapi di depan cermin.

"Oh kau sudah kembali?"

"Paduka mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah lelahnya.

"Aku memiliki pertemuan di Kerajaan Rubihya." Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Pertemuan apa?"

"Seperti saat terakhir kita datang." Ucapan Sang Raja membuat Baekhyun mengingat situasi saat itu, dimana dirinya sama sekali tak mampu membaur dengan para Ratu dan Raja lainnya. Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas panjang dan kembali mengangkat wajahnya membuat Chanyeol sedikit keheranan.

"Baiklah jika begitu aku akan bersiap."

"Oh, tidak perlu." Langkah Baekhyun terhenti, entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit janggal.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi sambil menatap Chanyeol bingung. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu berjalan kearah Baekhyun untuk mengecup pipi suaminya dengan lembut.

"Aku berangkat. Jangan menungguku karena aku pulang larut!" Baekhyun masih mematung bahkan ketika pintu kamar mereka tertutup.

"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut? " ucapnya lirih.

…

..

.

Chanyeol duduk melingkar bersama para Raja dan Ratu lainnya, ia menghela nafas sambil menggoyangkan gelas anggur ditangannya. Ia merasa seperti ada yang hilang dan sebuah perasaan cemburu melihat para Raja lainnya yang berdiskusi bersama Ratu mereka.

Matanya menatap pada tempat kosong disampingnya dimana seharusnya Baekhyun duduk disana, Chanyeol perlahan tersenyum membayangkan suatu hari nanti Baekhyun akan benar-benar siap menjadi seorang Ratu.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak masalah jika harus mengajak Baekhyun ikut bersamanya karena keceriaan Baekhyun mampu menghilangkan segala kejenuhan Chanyeol, namun melihat betapa Baekhyun bersedih karena dirinya yang tidak bisa membaur membuat Chanyeol pun bersedih apalagi ditambah isu-isu baru yang menyangkut pautkan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin merasa bersalah pada sosok remaja itu.

"Paduka?" Chanyeol menoleh terkejut melihat sosok Baekhyun duduk disampingnya dengan senyum lebar secerah matahari.

"Baekhyun?"

"Paduka kesepian? Sini biar aku temani." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk lengan Chanyeol erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Makanya jangan pergi tanpaku Paduka, Paduka kan tidak bisa hidup tanpaku." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus rambut yang lebih muda.

"Paduka?"

"Ya?"

"Paduka?"

"Iya sayang?"

"Ekhem, Paduka Chanyeol?" Chanyeol tersadar dan segera memperbaiki posisinya. Wajahnya memerah menatap pada Raja Younghwa di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana menurut Paduka?" tanya Raja tampan tersebut, Chanyeol mengernyit sejenak sambil melihat sekeliling yang menatapnya penuh harap,

"Ekhem…maaf sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu, bisa kita ulang?" Semua mengangguk setuju dan salah satu kembali mengutarakan apa yang telah Chanyeol lewati.

…

..

.

Baekhyun menggelinjang dalam tidurnya, tubuhnya berpeluh dan jemarinya meremas perutnya dengan kuat. Ia merintih dalam tidurnya, kesakitan yang ia alami membuatnya bahkan tak mampu untuk sekedar membuka mata.

"Pa-Paduka…hiks.." rintihnya memanggil nama Chanyeol.

"Paduka…sakitt…" tangisnya lagi sambil meremas perutnya.

Hari sudah larut membuat tak satupun yang mendengar rintihan pelannya, bahkan para pelayan dan penjaga yang tertidur di depan ruang kamarnya.

Baekhyun terus menggelinjang dalam tidurnya, bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan berharap rasa sakitnya hilang. Diluar sana bulan purnama bersinar dengan terang, menerangi wajah berpeluh Sang Ratu muda di temani suara lolongan serigala hutan yang membuat suasana semakin mencekam.

…

..

.

Baekhyun terbangun esok harinya dengan tubuh sedikit lelah. Ia menoleh kesamping dan tak mendapati Chanyeol disana. Ia menghela nafas sejenak lalu kemudian bangkit untuk membersihkan diri karena para pelayan telah berbaris rapi disamping ranjangnya.

Setelah selesai berpakaian Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah sambil menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin yang sedang di dandani oleh dua orang pelayan. Hari melelahkan akan ia rasakan lagi apalagi kelas berlatih pedangnya bersama Jendral Oh yang membuatnya ingin mati.

Saat tiba di ruang latihan Baekhyun sudah mendapati Sehun disana berdiri sambil menatap pedangnya, namun suara langkah kaki Baekhyun menyadarkan pria itu cepat. Baekhyun mendekat dengan wajah masamnya, seolah menunjukan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan latihan yang Sehun berikan.

"Oh, selamat pagi Paduka Ratu." Ucap Sehun dengan senyum pura-puranya. Baekhyun tidak membalas hanya berjalan semakin cepat menuju ke tengah ruangan dimana Sehun tengah berdiri.

"Kali ini apalagi?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah dinginnya. Sehun berdecih pelan lalu menoleh ke samping dan mengedikkan dagunya. Baekhyun menoleh malas dan seketika bola matanya membulat mendapati sebuah patung jerami besar yang akan mereka pakai untuk latihan nanti.

"Kita akan memegang pedang kali ini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah sumringah, ia bahkan berlari mendekat kearah patung jerami itu sambil berpura-pura menebaskan pedang ke tubuh benda itu.

"Mana pedangku? Cepat berikan!" titahnya pada Sehun, namun sayangnya Sehun tidak memberikan pedang atau senjata apapun kepada sang Ratu muda, ia malah membalik tubuh Baekhyun menatap pada patung jerami itu.

"Lihat ke dalam matanya!"

"Dia bahkan tak memiliki mata." Sehun kembali berdecih dan menekan paksa pundak Baekhyun.

"Dia meraung ingin dipindahkan." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jadi Paduka Ratuku, silahkan pindahkan patung itu ke tengah ruangan!" Baekhyun awalnya ingin menolak namun urung, ia mencoba mengangkat patung itu dengan sekuat tenaga dan memindahkannya ke tengah ruangan.

"Sudah."

"Bagus, tapi oh lihat dia sepertinya tidak menyukai tempat itu. Bagaimana jika di sudut sana!" Baekhyun berdecih dan segera melakukan hal yang Sehun perintahkan, dan Sehun pun tidak menghentikan kegiatannya disana, ia memerintahkan Baekhyun untuk memindahkan patung itu ke segala tempat.

"HENTIKAN!" Baekhyun berteriak kesal sambil melempar patung jerami di depannya. Pundaknya bergerak tak beraturan, nafasnya tersengal akibat menahan amarah.

"Aku berhenti!" ucap Baekhyun sambil hendak meninggalkan ruangan dengan langkah kaki kesalnya.

"Heuh, kau ingin menyerah bahkan hanya karena pekerjaan kecil begitu?" langkah Baekhyun terhenti namun enggan mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau menyebalkan. Kau mempermainkanku kan? Aku akan mengadukan ini pada Paduka."

"Dan? Kau pikir apa Paduka akan memarahiku? Paduka pasti akan memintamu untuk menurutiku." Baekhyun lagi berdecih, amarahnya sudah dipuncak dan rasanya ia ingin menghajar sosok Jendral di depannya.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Ya, itulah dirimu, tidak pernah peduli akan sekitar. Aku tak mengerti mengapa pula harus dari orang sepertimu Pangeran Mahkota terlahir." Baekhyun meremas tangannya kuat, ia menatap nyalang pada Sehun yang bahkan membuang wajahnya.

"Diamlah jika kau tidak tahu apapun!" ancam Baekhyun dengan kemarahannya. Sehun menghela nafas sejenak lalu menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Setidaknya aku orang yang mengerti akan kekuatan yang aku milikki." Ucap Sehun lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menggeram kesal.

…

..

.

Chanyeol menatap kosong pada udara di depannya sambil menopangkan dagunya pada jemari yang terjalin.

"Apa yang aku lakukan sudah benar Tuan Lee?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah lelahnya. Tuan Lee terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

"Apa yang anda lakukan adalah yang terbaik untuk Paduka Ratu"

"Tapi aku selalu iba tiap kali melihat wajah kelelahannya."

"Beliau harus mengalami semua hal itu untuk tumbuh menjadi seorang pria dewasa, Paduka." Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, menyetujui apa yang dikatan oleh penasehat setianya.

"Tapi apa aku tidak terlihat terlalu kejam padanya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Tidak, Paduka. Karena dunia akan jauh lebih kejam padanya." Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengangguk setuju.

"Paduka!" keduanya menoleh kearah pintu dengan wajah terkejut, menatap pada sosok Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan langkah dihentakan dan wajah kesalnya.

"Baek_"

"Paduka, aku kesal dengan Jendral Oh, aku tak ingin menghadiri kelas itu lagi, dia memperlakukanku_"

"Kau harus tetap mengikuti kelas itu." Baekhyun tersentak bahkan ucapannya tertahan. Ia menatap wajah dingin Chanyeol di depannya yang terlihat sibuk dengan berkas di tangannya.

"Paduka? Tapi_"

"Kau harus bisa menghadapinya, kau tak bisa melarikan diri terus menerus, lakukan apa yang telah Tuan Lee perintahkan, jadilah orang yang bisa diandalkan Baekhyun." Baekhyun lagi-lagi mematung di tempat tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang bahkan enggan menatap wajahnya, ada sebersit rasa sakit di dadanya, Chanyeol telah berubah menjadi sosok dingin yang tidak Baekhyun kenal.

"Pa…du..ka.." suaranya begitu lirih namun ia tidak ingin menangis.

"Lakukan saja!" Baekhyun menahan air matanya yang ingin terjatuh.

"Kau harus lebih mandiri mulai sekarang, bayangkan jika kau sendiri dan tak ada aku yang membantumu, jadi kau harus bertahan. Jadilah pria dewasa!" Ketika Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun, ia dikejutkan dengan mata berkaca-kaca sosok mungil itu, namun ia tak boleh goyah karena apa yang ia lakukan adalah untuk Baekhyun.

"Ba..baiklah. Aku mengerti. Aku permisi." Ucap Baekhyun lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol. Ketika sosok Baekhyun menghilang ketika itu Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya frustasi membuat Tuan Lee hanya menatap sosok itu iba.

Baekhyun menangis sepanjang perjalanan membuat beberapa pelayan menatapnya sungkan karena tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Ketika sampai di dalam kamar ia segera mengunci diri dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal tak ingin suara tangisannya akan membangunkan Chanhyun.

….

..

.

Sepeninggalan Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera mengusak wajah lelahnya untuk kesekian kalinya, ia sungguh merasa bersalah pada lelaki mungilnya, tak seharusnya ia melakukan itu pada sosok yang bahkan masih sulit untuk mencerna setiap perkataannya.

"Aku rasa aku sungguh keterlaluan." Ucap Chanyeol lagi namun Tuan Lee segera mendekat dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan, bukan sebagai raja dan penasehat namun sebagai seorang paman kepada keponakannnya.

"Dia pasti akan mengerti nanti Paduka, jangan khawatir."

"Paduka!" Kedua sosok itu menoleh bersamaan dengan munculnya seorang pengawal di depan pintu. Setelah membiarkan pengawal itu masuk, Chanyeol dikejutkan dengan sebuah gulungan kertas yang dijulurkan padanya.

Chanyeol tak banyak bicara, ia segera membuka benda tersebut dan membaca pesan yang tertulis disana. Ketika kening Chanyeol berkerut dalam ketika itu Tuan Lee mengetahui bahwa ada sesuatu buruk yang terjadi.

"Kau bisa pergi! Dan tolong panggilkan Jendral Kim dan Jendral Oh!" Pengawal itu mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan ruangan setelah memberikan hormat. Chanyeol menoleh pada Tuan Lee dan menatap sosok tua itu dalam sebelum akhirnya menyerahkan kertas tersebut. Reaksi sama muncul pada raut wajah Tuan Lee dan sebelum mereka memulai pembicaraan kedua Jendral istana telah tiba dengan tergesa.

"Apa yang terjadi, Paduka?" tanya Jongin yang segera mendekat diikuti Sehun.

"Ini kabar buruk. Istana Adante diserang oleh beberapa pasukan hitam. Kita harus bersiaga, siapapun mereka, mereka telah berani menyerang salah satu dari 7 kerajaan terkuat." Jongin dan Sehun saling melirik sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Chanyeol terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya meminta Tuan Lee mendekat.

"Tolong atur seluruh pertemuan, besok pagi aku akan segera menuju Kerajaan Adante."

"Aku akan menemani Paduka!" ucap Sehun. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Jongin yang akan ikut denganku dan kau tetap mengawasi Baekhyun!" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya tidak terima dan Jongin nyaris saja menertawai sahabatnya itu jika saja ia tidak lupa bahwa mereka dalam keadaan darurat dan perselisihan mereka yang membuat keduanya tidak sedekat dulu.

…

..

.

Ketika memasuki kamar, Chanyeol terkejut karena tidak menemukan Baekhyun di ranjang mereka melainkan tertidur beralaskan tangan diatas meja kerjanya. Chanyeol mendekat dan mengambil kertas yang ditulis Baekhyun.

Sesekali ia tersenyum melihat tulisan Baekhyun yang masih sangat berantakan dan sedikit sulit untuk dibaca, namun kemudian Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya saat menemukan sebuah tulisan kecil diujung kertas.

' _aku benci Paduka yang sekarang'_

' _kembalikan Paduka ku yang tampan'_

' _Paduka jelek'_

Chanyeol seharusnya marah karena seseorang baru saja menghinanya namun ketika itu adalah Baekhyun, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya tersenyum dan mengecup pucuk kepala yang lebih muda.

"Kau pasti lelah kan?" gumam Chanyeol sambil mencoba mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, namun sosok itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya.

"Ayo kita tidur diranjang! Punggungmu akan sakit nanti!"

Dalam satu hentakan Chanyeol berhasil mengangkat tubuh ringan Baekhyun. Dalam perjalanan menuju ranjang, mata sipit itu terbuka dan ia tersenyum dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Paduka? Padukaku yang tampan telah kembali?" gumamnya. Chanyeol mengangguk dan membiarkan tangan Baekhyun melingkar di tubuhnya.

"Paduka…jangan berubah ya? Jangan membuatku membenci Paduka." Belum sempat Chanyeol membalas ucapan Baekhyun, sosok itu telah kembali terlelap. Chanyeol meletakkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan sangat hati-hati diatas ranjang tak ingin membuat tidur nya terganggu.

Chanyeol memilih bungkam namun tangannya dengan lembut memperbaiki letak tubuh Baekhyun dan tak lupa menyelimuti tubuh ringkih itu agar tidak kedinginan terakhir Chanyeol berbaring disamping Baekhyun sambil memandang wajah cantik itu dalam diam.

"Aku tidak tahu jika pesona anak kecil sepertimu mampu membuatku kehilangan seluruh pikiranku. Maafkan aku Baekhyunie, maaf membuatmu harus menanggung beban sebesar ini." Chanyeol mengecup bibir terbuka Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut dan mencuri sebuah hisapan disaat salah satunya tengah tertidur pulas.

"Besok, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kita. Bertahanlah meski nanti kau hanya mampu mengandalkan dirimu sendiri, tapi sebelum hal buruk terjadi aku berjanji akan menjagamu sayang." Bisik Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

…

..

.

Ketika Baekhyun terbangun ia sudah tidak terkejut lagi dengan jejeran para pelayan yang telah menunggu dirinya, serta kekosongan disampingnya yang dulu selalu diisi Sang Raja sambil memeluk tubuhnya.

"Chanhyun belum bangun?"

"Belum Paduka."

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku masih memiliki sedikit waktu bersantai sebelum melakukan tugas beratku." Gumamnya sambil kembali merebahkan tubuh lelahnya.

Di tempat lain Jongin masih setia mengekori Chanyeol dengan kuda hitamnya. Mereka berangkat dini hari ditemani tiga orang pengawal dengan pakaian penyamaran mereka.

Ketika sampai di depan sebuah gerbang istana, Chanyeol menunjukan kalung kerajaanya yang merupakan satu-satunya jati diri seorang anggota kerajaan jika mereka berada diluar istana.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan langkah pasti disepanjang koridor untuk menuju ruang pertemuan yang terletak bagian terbawah istana. Enam Raja lainnya telah berkumpul bersama para Jendral perang mereka.

Chanyeol mengangguk ketika yang lainnya memberi hormat dan segera mengambil tempat disalah satu kursi yang telah disediakan, sambil melirik pada Raja Younghwa yang terlihat menundukkan wajahnya lesu.

"Paduka Younghwa, apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol. Younghwa menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol dengan sorot mata bersedih.

"Aku baik-baik saja, namun aku kehilangan 10 pelayan setiaku yang meninggal akibat terpanah." Kening Chanyeol berkerut dalam dengan sorot wajah menyesal.

"Buatkan upacara pemakaman yang besar untuk mereka! Mereka layak mendapatkan penghormatan atas kesetian mereka. " Younghwa mengangguk dan yang lainnya pun sama.

"Kalian memiliki kandidat?" tanya Chanyeol membuat semua orang menoleh kearahnya lalu mengangguk.

"Ada hal yang harus anda ketahui." Mata Chanyeol tertuju pada sebuah gulungan kertas yang diletakkan diatas meja diantara mereka.

…

..

.

Setelah peristiwa penyerangan itu yang mereka duga sebagai pemberontakan, semua anggota kerajaan menjadi begitu waspada. Untuk beberapa waktu keadaan masih aman, belum ada bentuk pemberontakan lagi, namun tetap saja mereka semua harus berjaga-jaga akan kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi.

Tidak hanya anggota istana, Chanyeol pun disibukkan dengan semua persiapan yang harus ia lakukan jika sewaktu-waktu penyerangan terjadi di istananya meskipun itu akan terdengar mustahil karena Nortwest adalah kerajaan terbesar dengan jumlah pasukan terbanyak dan terkuat.

Kesibukkan Chanyeol ternyata tak hanya berefek pada pekerjaannya namun juga pada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Setiap malamnya Chanyeol akan tertidur di dalam ruang kerjanya atau kembali pada saat larut beberapa kali dan akan menghilang dipagi harinya.

Dimana hal itu membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa bahwa Chanyeol menjauhinya. Baekhyun semakin harinya menjadi semakin kuat dan tak lagi termakan oleh ucapan kasar Sehun ataupun oleh sikap dingin Tuan Lee.

Ia tak lagi menangis dan tak ingin menangisi hal yang menurutnya sia-sia. Ia yakin bahwa meskipun ia menangis dan merengek ia akan tetap harus pergi dari istana. Namun Baekhyun hanya seorang remaja yang menginginkan kebebesan.

Jadi ketika Tuan Lee lengah ia segera melarikan diri menuju danau di belakang istana untuk menghilangkan seluruh penatnya. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya mengambang diatas air sambil wajahnya menatap lurus pada matahari.

Ia menjulurkan tangannya seolah ia bisa meraih cahaya matahari itu dalam genggangam mungilnya.

"Tangan ini rasanya dingin, Paduka. Dulu Paduka selalu menggenggam tanganku hingga rasanya seluruh tubuhku menghangat, tapi kini aku hanya bisa menggenggam matahari agar tanganku tetap hangat." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

"Paduka berubah, berubah menjadi orang yang tidak aku kenal. Apa semua orang dewasa seperti itu? Jika iya maka aku tak ingin menjadi dewasa." Lagi ia bergumam seorang diri yang hanya disahuti oleh suara burung camar.

"Paduka. Apa aku berbuat salah? Jika iya maka maafkan aku, tapi aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Apa...yang harus aku lakukan?" Gumamnya lagi sebelum akhirnya menutup matanya dan membiarkan cahaya matahari menghangatkan wajahnya.

…

..

.

Chanyeol terkejut ketika membaca sebuah gulungan kertas yang baru datang. Kali ini sebuah penyerangan kembali terjadi dan kini menyerang Kerajaan Banderas yang menghanguskan bagian timur istana.

Chanyeol semakin yakin jika itu adalah serangan peringatan, dan sosok penyerang dengan pakain serba hitam kembali dilihat oleh para saksi.

Chanyeol memanggil Jongin dan Sehun kembali untuk membicarakan jalan keluar yang harus mereka ambil untuk memperkuat penjagaan mereka, namun Sehun datang lebih dulu dengan wajah terengah dan pucat.

"Paduka…"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Baek_ Paduka Ratu dan Putra mahkota menghilang." Seketika Chanyeol merasakan kakinya melemas. Tuan Lee memegang tubuh Chanyeol sebelum sosok itu tumbang.

Chanyeol selalu dididik untuk menjadi sosok yang sempurna, sosok yang bisa mengatasi segala situasi darurat dalam keadaan tenang, bahkan ketika ratunya diculik ia masih mampu menghela nafas namun kini, ketika dua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya dalam keadaan bahaya, Chanyeol baru menyadari apa yang orang-orang katakan sebagai keruntuhan dunia, karena dunianya baru saja runtuh dalam hitungan detik.

"PADUKA!"

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

Halo...Holla...Kenken kabare? wkwkwkw

Mungkin ini bukan kejutan lagi karena udah pada tahu kalo KLH bakal update, wkwkwkw..Sengaja update di ulang tahun si cantik biar momenya lebih pas, dan pas juga emang selesainya deket-deket ultah Ibu Negara kwkwkwk...

Tapi berharap aja deh cerita di chapter ini masih bisa buat kalian terkejut, karena kalo gak berarti aku gagal mengaduk-ngaduk perasaan kalian wkwkwk..

Oh iya aku mau tanya, apa kalian mulai bosen sama jalan cerita KLH? Gakpapa jujur ajah, aku juga butuh masukan soalnya. Sekali lagi makasi buat yang udah nunggu cerita ini sampe berbulan-bulan lamanya. wkwkwwk...

Dari beberapa waktu lalu aku selalu dapet review komplain tentang ff ini, mungkin kalian para readers baru belum tahu rules kalau baca cerita aku. Rulesnya cuma satu yaitu kalian harus ekstra sabar kalo berhadapan sama author tipikal aku wkwkwk... Aku gak pernah nargetin jumlah review untuk update, aku juga gak pernah nentuin berapa lama periode update per chapternya. Yang aku tahu setiap aku ada ide bakal aku ketik dan aku bakal berhenti sampe aku ngerasa kalo 'TBC' harus di tulis disana. Itu kenapa semua ff ku bakal TBC dibagian paling gantung wkwkwk.. Oke sekian dari aku..semoga chapter ini memuaskan kalian ya heheheh.. Yah anggap sebagai peneman kalian nungguin Bapak Negara update wkwkwk... mending kan baca ff daripada nyepam di ig Chanyeol kan, supaya kesannya kita gak ngemis, karena meskipun gak ngepost aku yakin CY pasti udah ngucapin ke BH ... wkwkwk...

Oh iya, hari ini aku update bareng author-author keren lho, silahkan cek di lapak mereka ya !

\- **Azova10**

 **\- Cactus93**

 **\- Baekkicoet ( on wattpad )**

Oke sekian ya, inget selalu jaga kesehatan dan Salam Chanbaek is Real...


	15. Chapter 15

**PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, berisi adegan seks, hubungan sesame jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

 **NO CO-PAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

 **Okay?**

 **There always be a place for the good person. So, don't steal people's effort** **, be honest dear..**

 **Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

 **Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Park Shita**

 **Present**

…

 **..**

 **.**

Baekhyun hanya seorang remaja naif yang tidak benar-benar mengerti bahwa dunia itu luas dan setiap orang harus berpikir secara luas juga bukan bagaikan katak dalam tempurung. Tapi ia dibesarkan dikeluarga yang penuh akan kasih sayang, meskipun mereka serba kekurangan. Baekhyun hanya remaja yang berpikir secara sederhana bahwa kebahagiaan pasti akan didapatkan semua orang, bahwa sebuah kasih sayang hanya mampu ditunjukan bila orang itu bersikap baik padanya, ia tidak mengerti dengan bahasa berkulit, kiasan atau apapun bentuk 'maksud tersembunyi' lainnya.

Karena itu, ia telah memutuskan. Seusai ia berenang di danau, ia seolah mendapatkan pencerahan bahwa dunianya bukanlah di dalam istana, bahwa cinta Chanyeol pasti akan memudar untuknya. Ia tak ingin dicampakan dan membuat keluarganya malu karena dirinya, karena itu sekembalinya ke dalam istana ia telah menyusun rencana untuk melarikan diri.

Dengan mata basah berlinang air mata ia mengemas beberapa pakaian yang bisa ia bawa, namun rengekan kecil dari arah keranjang bayinya membuat langkahnya terhenti. Putranya membutuhkannya, Chanhyun pasti kehausan dan ketakutan. Untuk itu ia mendekat kearah keranjang bayi, mengangkat tubuh berat putranya dan membawa keduanya duduk pada sisian ranjang.

Perlahan ia menurunkan kain di dadanya, dan mendekatkan puting susunya pada mulut si kecil. Biasanya ia akan meringis ketika Chanhyun menghisap dengan kuat, namun kali ini ia meringis karena rasa sakit dihatinya dan ketidakrelaan untuk meninggalkan buah hatinya.

"Maafkan aku, setelah ini aku pasti akan merindukanmu. Aku ingin membawamu sayang, tapi kau adalah satu-satunya harapan istana. Seharusnya aku bertahan sampai ulangtahun pertamamu, tapi aku harus pergi lebih awal. Maaf ya?" ucapnya sambil terisak dan mengusap rambut putranya dengan sayang.

"Jangan takut, Paduka pasti menjagamu dengan baik." Chanhyun mulai menutup matanya, namun satu tangannya meremas pakaian Baekhyun dengan kuat. Baekhyun mampu merasakannya, bahwa bayinya mengerti akan apa yang ia rasakan. Ketika ia merasa putranya sudah minum dengan cukup, ia membawa Chanhyun kembali pada keranjang bayinya.

"Sampai jumpa ya_" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika jemari Chanhyun menggenggam erat kain bajunya. Baekhyun menatap putranya lagi lalu menghujaninya dengan kecupan.

"Ma..hiks…Maafkan aku…" Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan dengan lembut genggaman Chanhyun namun putranya mulai merengek dan menangis. Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya, berjalan kearah pintu dengan berat hati.

"Maafkan aku sayang." Ucapnya.

….

Baekhyun berjalan mengendap sambil memeluk bendungan dibalik pakaian hangat yang ia kenakan, sesekali ia meringis dan kembali waspada pada sekitar. Ia sudah cukup hapal dengan jalan istana dan ia telah menemukan jalan keluar yang tepat melalui bagian belakang istana yang menembus ke danau yang biasa ia datangi.

Sambil memeluk erat gumpalan di depan tubuhnya, ia mencoba berlari kecil menjauhi istana dan mencoba menumpang pada sebuah kereta kuda tua yang melintas dijalan setapak yang lalui.

"Bolehkah aku ikut?" tanya Baekhyun pada kakek tua yang duduk dibagian depan. Kakek itu menatap Baekhyun sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Naiklah!" Baekhyun tersenyum dan mencoba naik dengan sedikit kesusahan. Kereta kuda itu adalah kereta tanpa atap yang mengangkut jerami, jadi Baekhyun duduk diatas tumpukan jerami itu sambil menatap sedih pada bangunan istana yang perlahan mulai hilang dari pandangannya.

…

..

.

Kyungsoo sedang menjemur beberapa pakaian di halaman ketika ia mendengar suara ketukan pada pintu gerbang. Ia mendekat dan menatap tak percaya pada sosok yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun mendongak dengan mata basah dan sembab, namun sosok itu mencoba tersenyum kecil. Kyungsoo tidak berbohong jika ia terkejut dengan kemunculan Baekhyun, namun yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah kepala yang menyembul dari balik pakaian hangat Baekhyun.

"Kau gila?"

"Bolehkah aku masuk? Aku mohon, aku tak tahu harus pergi kemana." Kyungsoo menutup matanya, mencoba menenangkan emosinya sebelum memberikan jalan pada sahabatnya tanpa bicara sepatah katapun.

Sejam berlalu dan Kyungsoo duduk diatas kursinya sambil menatap pada putra mahkota yang kini tertidur diatas kasur kecil diatas meja ruang tengahnya sementara sang ibu yang sialnya adalah sahabatnya hanya menundukan wajahnya sambil meremas cangkir yang ia pegang.

"Bicaralah! Sampai kapan kau akan diam membisu sementara kau telah melibatkanku pada keadaan sebahaya ini." Baekhyun menghela nafas sambil menatap pada kakinya.

"Di-dimana bibi?" ucap Baekhyun kemudian berpura-pura mencari sosok itu. Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas.

"Ibu sedang kerumah saudaraku untuk beberapa hari, dan jawab pertanyaanku! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Aku sedang liburan, ya…liburan." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo berdecak dan ingin mengomeli Baekhyun atas kebohongan lelaki itu, namun suara ribut di depan rumah membuat ia bangkit dan mengintip dari balik tirai rumahnya.

Banyak pengawal berlarian melewati rumahnya dan dua diantaranya berhenti dan mengetuk pintunya. Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang masih nampak tertunduk.

"Liburan yang menyenangkan ya? Sampai para pengawal kebingungan mencarimu." Baekhyun menegang dan segera melihat kearah jendela, kemudian ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan meremasnya.

"A-aku….hiks…mohon. Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu nanti." Kyungsoo lagi memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku tak mungkin terlibat dalam urusan kenegaraan Baekhyun, kau baru saja membawa kabur Putra Mahkota, putra yang begitu diidamkan istana." Baekhyun menangis, wajahnya menunjukan akan ketakutan dan kesedihan membuat Kyungsoo menjadi tak tega dan ia benci karena selalu lemah oleh Baekhyun.

"Pergi ke kamar ibuku, dibalik rak bukunya ada sebuah ruangan. Masuklah kesana dan diam usahakan Chanhyun tetap tertidur." Baekyun tersenyum lalu segera menggendong bayinya dan menuju kamar ibu Kyungsoo.

"Aku pasti sudah gila." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu merapikan pakaiannya dan berjalan menuju keluar rumahnya.

…

..

.

Chanyeol membanting seluruh peralatan diatas meja kerjanya ketika Sehun dan Jongin menghadap dengan tangan kosong.

"Keluarga Byun bahkan nampak terkejut dengan berita itu, aku rasa Paduka Ratu tidak kabur." Ucap Jongin. Chanyeol meremas rambutnya kuat, ia benar-benar merasa frustasi.

"Jika ini bentuk penculikan, aku bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun yang berani menyentuh Ratu dan putraku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil meremas jemarinya kuat.

"Paduka, ada berita buruk." Chanyeol menoleh pada seorang pengawal yang masuk dengan tergesa.

"Apa?"

"Beberapa warga melihat komplotan pasukan berjubah hitam melintasi desa." Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya, ia tahu ini adalah sebuah bentuk penyerangan namun ia tidak tahu Kerajaan mana yang menyerangnya, karena setahunya ia tidak pernah membuat permusuhan dengan Kerajaan manapun kecuali.

"Youngguk." Gumam Chanyeol membuat Jongin dan Sehun tercekat.

"Jongin, Sehun. Kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan!" Sehun dan Jongin mengangguk lalu segera berlari keluar setelah memberikan hormat.

"Paduka, cobalah untuk tenang! Jangan diperdaya oleh keadaan." Chanyeol menghela nafas sambil kembali terduduk.

"Jika ini tentang tahtahku aku tak masalah, tapi ini tentang Baekhyun dan putraku, bagaimana aku bisa tenang penasehat Lee?" Pria tua itu hanya menundukan wajahnya, ia tak pernah benar-benar melihat Chanyeol sekhawatir ini. Ia membenarkan ucapan Sang Raja bahwa tahta tak pernah membuatnya cemas, namun dua orang paling berharga dalam hidup Sang Rajalah yang membuat ia menjadi selemah sekarang.

…

..

.

Kyungsoo mengetuk dinding di dekat rak buku ibunya.

"Baekhyun, keluarlah!" Tak lama rak terbuka dan Baekhyun keluar dengan Chanhyun dalam gendonganya.

"Apa mereka curiga?" Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan sambil menuntun Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari kamar sang ibu.

"Sedikit, tapi aku bisa membuktikan bahwa tak ada sang ratu dirumahku." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu mendudukan dirinya. Kyungsoo melirik Chanhyun yang berada dalam gendongan Baekhyun, yang nampak tidak bisa diam dalam pelukan ibunya.

"Dia sudah besar ya?" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanhyun dan mengangguk.

"Ya, sebentar lagi dia berusia setahun." Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil mengelus rambut sang putra mahkota.

"Dia mirip Paduka." Ucapan itu membuat Baekhyun terdiam sejenak kemudian ia mengangguk setuju.

"Ya, dia wujud kecil dari Paduka, Jendral Kim juga berkata bahwa mereka sangat mirip." Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak mendengar nama itu, lalu ia kembali berfokus pada Chanhyun.

"Jadi sekarang, berikan aku alasan yang masuk akal mengenai kemunculanmu di rumahku." Baekhyun mendongak lalu menunjukan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Tak ada kehohongan atau aku akan melaporkan keberadaanmu dirumahku." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan mengacungkan dua jarinya di samping kepalanya.

"Aku berjanji."

…

..

.

Sehun dan Jongin melompat ketika berada disebuah istana yang sebenarnya malas mereka kunjungi. Beberapa pengawal menghadap namun kedua Jendral itu berhasil melawan dan memasuki istana dengan tergesa.

Di dalam istana mereka kembali dihadapkan oleh beberapa pengawal membuat keduanya harus mengeluarkan sedikit tenaga untuk melawan meskipun pada akhirnya merekalah yang menang.

"Dimana raja kalian, aku ingin bertemu." Ucap Jongin. Tak lama seorang pria turun dari arah tangga membuat kedua Jendral itu terkejut. Wajah sosok itu terlihat tirus dengan kantung mata yang tebal, bahkan ia tak mengenakan pakaian kebesarannya juga mahkotanya.

Jongin mengernyit begitu pula Sehun saat Raja itu menuruni tangga dengan sebuah senyum pahit di wajahnya.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya. Jongin dan Sehun sama-sama terdiam karena masih terkejut dengan sosok Raja di depannya.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Cepat katakan dimana Ratu kami?" Bentak Jongin sambil mengacungkan pedangnya.

"Heuh, Ratu? Apa Ratu kalian melarikan diri juga?" Seketika Jongin dan Sehun saling menoleh tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun geram.

"Ratuku melarikan diri, dia pergi karena kecewa denganku. Dan beberapa waktu lalu ia datang, tapi ia tak sendiri ia datang bersama seorang penguasa dari Jepang."

"Apa?"

"Katakan pada Raja Chanyeol jika aku menyesal jatuh cinta pada mantan Ratunya. Dia bukan Ratu melainkan wanita murahan." Sehun dan Jongin lagi dikejutkan dengan fakta baru. Merasa tak ada hal lain yang perlu ia bicarakan, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Aku beritahu kalian, berhati-hatilah pada wanita yang termakan dendam." Seketika tubuh Jongin dan Sehun menegangkan.

"Karena mereka bisa menjadi racun paling mematikan di dunia."

…

..

.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya dalam mendengar penuturan Jongin, dan ia dibuat terkejut dengan berita terbaru mantan Ratunya. Ia bersyukur karena Tuhan telah memisahkan keduanya, karena membiarkan wanita seperti itu berada diistananya sama saja dengan memelihara ular berbisa di dalam rumah.

"Paduka pasti tidak percaya kan? Sama akupun juga." Jongin mengakhiri ucapannya sambil berdecak masih tidak menyangka dengan pengakuan Youngguk.

"Sementara kalian tetap awasi seluruh pergerakan aneh yang ada di dalam maupun luar istana. Aku akan mengadakan pertemuan kembali dengan para Raja sekaligus berjaga-jaga akan hal buruk yang terjadi." Sehun dan Jongin mengangguk sebelum akhirnya pamit undur diri.

"Baekhyun? Dimana dirimu sayang?" gumam Chanyeol sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, mencoba menahan air mata yang ingin keluar dari mata lelahnya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun sedang menyuapi Chanhyun dengan bubur lembut yang dibuatkan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tersenyum senang ketika putranya mulai mengunyah dengan pelan dan menelannya sampai habis.

"Seharusnya mereka memberikan ini padanya, dia terlihat suka dengan tekstur bubur ini." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Tentu dia suka, semua bayi menyukai bubur hati ayam. Aku membuatnya menjadi sangat hancur sehingga teksturnya lebih cair dari biasanya."

"Kau memang hebat Kyungsoo. Aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana cara menghancurkannya. Aku hanya bisa menyusuinya ketika ia haus." Kyungsoo menghela nafas sambil kembali melipat kain-kain di depannya.

"Jika kau lelah tidurlah di kamarku, aku akan tidur dikamar ibu." Baekhyun mengangguk sambil mengusap lelehan makanan di bibir Chanhyun.

"Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun menahan tangan lelaki yang baru saja melewatinya.

"Terima kasih karena telah menerimaku." Kyungsoo mendorong kepala Baekhyun sambil berlalu menuju dapur.

"Jika aku menolakmu memangnya kau akan kemana? Tidur di jalanan?" Baekhyun merengut pelan.

"Aku sempat berpikir akan melakukannya." Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya sambil berjalan dengan sebuah gelas di tangannya.

"Kau gila? Kau akan membahayakan putra mahkota kau tahu? Ini sari apel, Chanhyunie pasti akan menyukainya." Baekhyun mengangguk dan mulai meraih cangkir itu lalu mencicipinya.

"Bahkan akupun menyukai ini." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya.

Suara ketukan pada pintu gerbangnya membuat Kyungsoo menoleh. Ia kembali mengintip dari balik tirainya.

"Masuklah!" Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera membawa Chanhyun ke dalam gendongannya.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pintu dan terkejut saat melihat sosok berjubah yang nampak pucat.

"Bo-bolehkan aku meminta air?" Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk. Ia menuntun wanita itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dari penampilannya ia terlihat sangat lusuh, bahkan wajahnya juga pucat meskipun sebenarnya wanita itu cantik.

"Ini."

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya sambil meminum airnya namun matanya menjelajah pada setiap sisian rumah dan jatuh pada mangkuk bubur diatas meja serta segelas sirup beraroma manis.

"Maafkan aku karena merepotkan anda. Anda sungguh baik, oh apa anda tinggal sendiri?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku tinggal bersama ibuku." Ia mengangguk sementara Kyungsoo hanya menatap wanita itu lekat.

"Rumah yang indah, aku jadi merindukan rumahku hanya saja aku tak memilikinya lagi." Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya bertanya.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada rumahmu?"

"Mereka membakarnya, lalu menawan kami para gadis untuk dijual pada para saudagar. Aku salah satunya, tapi aku beruntung karena berhasil kabur." Kyungsoo tercekat sejenak merasa prihatin pada sosok di depannya.

"Dimana mereka menjualmu?"

"Jepang. Negeri cantik yang menyimpan banyak kebusukan dibaliknya."

"Itu cukup jauh bukan?"

"Ya. Tapi aku beruntung bisa kembali ke negeri asalku."

"Jadi kau bukan orang Jepang?" wanita itu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku hanya besar disana, tapi aku masih fasih dengan bahasa ibuku." Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk paham.

"Hm, baiklah aku harus pergi, terima kasih untuk keramahtamahanmu." Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk dan mengantarkan sosok itu kembali ke pintu gerbangnya.

"Sampai jumpa."

"Ya, sampai jumpa." Sahut sosok itu sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menjauh. Ketika Kyungsoo telah kembali ke dalam, ia melepaskan tudung jubahnya lalu menyeringai pelan.

"Bocah sialan itu ada disini. Mudah ditebak." Bisiknya sambil kembali berjalan menelusuri jalanan desa. Tak masalah menyamar menjadi apapun, karena Joohyun bisa mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan.

"Siapa?" tanya Baekhyun setelah keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya seorang budak yang melarikan diri." Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Kyungsoo namun ia memilih tidak terlalu peduli karena perbudakan sudah hal yang biasa di hidup mereka.

"Chanhyunie, ayo kita lanjutkan makan lagi ya?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil membawa putranya ke ruang tengah.

…

..

.

Ketika malam menjemput Baekhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya sambil memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit. Tubuhnya berkeringat dan ia meringis kesakitan. Tak lama lampu menyala dan Kyungsoo muncul dengan raut penuh kecemasan.

"Baekhyun? Baekhyun?"

"Ugh! Sakit…sakit…" Kyungsoo menggetarkan tubuh Baekhyun, namun mata Baekhyun masih tertutup rapat. Ia segera bangkit dan berlari keluar kamar, untuk mendapatkan apapun yang bisa menghentikan kesakitan Baekhyun.

Tak lama ia kembali dengan handuk hangat ditangannya dan menempelkannya pada perut sahabatnya, syukurnya hal itu mampu meredakan kesakitan Baekhyun dan membuat Kyungsoo bernafas lega. Kyungsoo kembali ke kamar ibunya setelah memastikan bahwa Baekhyun sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak, meskipun ia risih dengan sifat kekanakan Baekhyun, namun ia sangat menyayangi sahabatnya itu melebihi apapun.

Ia mematikan lampu dan kemudian menutup pintu dengan perlahan sebelum akhirnya kembali ke dalam kamar.

…

..

.

Deritan ranjang memenuhi ruangan besar dan gemerlap itu. Suara geraman berat bersahutan dengan suara benturan kulit yang sangat keras.

"Hhmm….hhhmmm…Ooohh…" Si pria bertubuh tegap nampak sedang mengejar kenikmatannya, sementara sosok wanita dibawahnya hanya membuka kedua kakinya dengan pasrah, bahkan wajahnya terlempar kesamping dan menatap kosong pada lantai kamar.

Tubuhnya tersentak dengan keras, sesekali iapun meringis namun tak ada suara yang keluar selain hanya remasan kuat pada seprei kasurnya. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya menjijikan, tapi ia ingin mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan sekalipun harus mengorbankan harga dirinya.

"Aaahhh…." Suara kelegaan itu keluar bersamaan dengan semprotan keras yang ia terima di dalam tubuhnya. Ia membiarkan pria diatasnya jatuh diatas tubuhnya dan mencoba bernafas, setelahnya ia mendorong tubuh itu pelan dan mencoba merapatkan kedua kakinya yang sudah lelah terbuka berjam-jam. Namun, gerakannya ditahan dan tubuhnya dibuat menungging.

" _Kore wa mada okonawa rete imasen. Anata wa asunoasa made watashi ni tsukaemasu._ ( Ini belum selesai. Kau akan melayaniku sampai besok pagi) "

" _Watashi no karada wa anata no monodesu_.( Tubuhku adalah milikmu)."

…

..

.

Chanyeol dibuat terkejut dengan kemunculan sosok orang yang paling tak ingin ia lihat saat ini. Beberapa pengawal bersiaga ketika menuntun wanita itu memasuki ruang kerja Chanyeol.

"Paduka?" Joohyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah berkaca-kaca.

"Apalagi kali ini?" tanya Chanyeol dingin. Wanita itu terisak sambil menundukan wajahnya. Chanyeol memerintahkan semua pengawalnya pergi dan hanya menyisakan Sehun, Jongin dan Tuan Lee disana.

"A-aku…mohon…tolong aku!" ucapnya sambil terisak.

"Awalnya aku hanya kesal dengan Youngguk, jadi aku hanya ingin membuatnya jera tapi nyatanya sosok yang aku datangi adalah penguasa Jepang yang bahkan tak mampu membuat Youngguk berkutik." Chanyeol membuang wajahnya dengan helaan nafas keras.

"Tolong Paduka, tolong selamatkan aku!" Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Kau pikir aku malaikatmu yang bisa menyelamatkanmu dari seluruh bahaya yang ada? Itu bahkan karena ulahmu sendiri, kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu." Ucap Chanyeol tanpa memperdulikan tangisan mantan ratunya.

"Hiks…Paduka…" Chanyeol dibuat terkejut karena wanita itu tiba-tiba bersimpuh di hadapannya.

"A-aku mohon. Di-dia menjadikanku budak seksnya. Setiap hari aku harus melayani nafsunya, a-aku tidak kuat. Harga diriku seperti…hiks..seperti diinjak-injak." Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, sebersit perasaan iba muncul di hatinya.

"Aku mohon selamatkan aku, meskipun aku salah tapi setidaknya….tolong aku sebagai mantan ratumu, apa Paduka tidak ingat dengan masa-masa yang kita lalui?" Jongin ingin melangkah maju dan menyeret wanita itu keluar namun Sehun menahannya.

Chanyeol terdiam sambil menatap mantan ratunya yang terlihat kacau. Ia mengenal Joohyun sebagai sosok yang angkuh namun kini melihatnya bersimpuh di hadapannya, ia tahu bahwa harga diri wanita itu telah tercoreng lebih dalam.

"Sayangnya… tak ada kenangan apapun yang kau ciptakan diantara kita. Jadi, pergilah! Hadapi semua hal yang telah kau perbuat." Joohyun tersentak, ia mencoba bangkit tertatih sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Ba-baiklah, mungkin aku memang harus mati membusuk ditangan pria haus seks itu." Chanyeol membuang wajahnya mencoba tidak terpengaruh oleh ucapan provokatif Joohyun.

"Lewat sini!" ucap Jongin dingin sambil mengacungkan pedangnya pada jalan keluar. Joohyun berjalan sambil menatap satu persatu orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu, lalu kemudian menyeringai pelan di balik tudung jubahnya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun sedang mencoba membuat bubur untuk Chanhyun ketika rengekan bayinya terdengar dari ruang tengah. Ia sesegera mungkin memasukan buburnya ke dalam mangkuk dan berjalan menuju putranya. Ia tidak bisa meminta bantuan Kyungsoo karena sosok itu tengah pergi ke pasar untuk membeli beberapa keperluan ibunya, sebelum sosok wanita itu datang dari kunjungannya.

"Iya, sayang aku kembali dan….siapa kalian?" teriak Baekhyun pada dua sosok berjubah hitam dengan wajah tertutup kain hitam yang sedang menggendong putranya.

"Le-lepaskan putraku. Atau aku akan_" Baekhyun menoleh ketika punggungnya ditepuk dan seketika tiuapan serbuk dari sosok dibelakangnya membuat Baekhyun kehilangan kesadarannya.

" _Sorera o toru!"_ ( Bawa mereka!)" lalu ketiga sosok itu menghilang dibalik kepulan asap yang mereka buat.

Kyungsoo kembali dengan beberapa kantung ditangannya dan berjalan masuk dengan tubuh kelelahan. Ia membuka pintu yang sengaja ia kunci dari luar, dan berjalan menelusuri rumahnya. Namun ia tak mendapati Baekhyun disana jadi ia memilih berjalan ke dalam kamar ibunya dan mengetuk dinding.

"Baekhyun, keluarlah! Ini aku!" ucap Kyungsoo namun tak ada sahutan. Kyungsoo mendorong rak ibunya dan memasuki ruangan rahasia itu namun tak ada siapapun disana, jadi ia kembali keruang tengah dengan perasaan cemas.

"Baekhyun! Dimana kau? Baekhyun!" Teriak Kyungsoo namun tak ada sahutan, ketika ia kembali keruang tengah kakinya tak sengaja menendang sebuah benda dan itu adalah mangkuk bubur milik Chanhyun.

"Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin." Kyungsoo berlari keluar rumah dengan kecemasan yang besar. Ia berlari sekuat yang ia bisa untuk menemukan siapapun pihak istana yang bisa ia mintai tolong.

Kebetulan Sehun bersama para pengawalnya sedang berpatroli disekitar desanya dan melihat Kyungsoo yang berlari penuh kecemasan membuat Sehun melompat dari kudanya dan menangkap tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo ada apa?" Kyungsoo tercekat saat sosok di depannya adalah Sehun.

"Katakan!"

"Baek-Baekhyun…dia menghilang." Sehun melototkan matanya terkejut sambil menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang telah dibanjiri air mata.

…

..

.

Kyungsoo menundukan wajahnya dalam saat dihadapkan pada para petinggi istana. Ia tahu ia akan berada dalam bahaya ketika menuruti Baekhyun untuk terlibat ke dalam masalah lelaki itu. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak pernah terpikirkan sahabatnya akan diculik di rumahnya sendiri. Ia tahu seharusnya ia tak merahasiakan pelarian Baekhyun dan membantunya, namun Kyungsoo tak bisa membiarkan sahabatnya kebingungan dijalanan ataupun kembali ke istana ketika ia benar-benar tak ingin kembali kesana.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku?" Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya lagi semakin dalam, begitu takut akan aura mencekam yang keluar dari tubuh Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku Paduka, tapi Baekhyun melarangku." Chanyeol menutup matanya mencoba menarik nafas panjang.

"Kau tahu? Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan ini dan menuruti kemauannya. Aku mengerti kalian bersahabat, tapi_"

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tak bisa mengabaikannya ataupun melaporkan kepada pihak Kerajaan sementara dia datang seorang diri dengan wajah penuh air mata dan memohon tempat tinggal padaku, maaf karena aku lancang tapi sungguh aku tak bisa menolaknya. Silahkan hukum aku Paduka!" Sehun segera melangkah maju untuk melindungi tubuh Kyungsoo. Jongin ada disana dan ia merendahkan arah pandangnya beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap lurus.

"Aku mohon pertimbangkan lagi Paduka, Kyungsoo tidak sepenuhnya salah disini. Paduka Ratulah yang menyeretnya ke dalam masalah ini." Kelopak mata Chanyeol sedikit terbuka ketika mendengar ucapan Sehun, tapi kemudian ia memilih menghela nafas lelahnya sekali lagi.

"Aku tak berniat menghukumnya, ini bukan salah siapapun. Tapi Kyungsoo, apa kau tahu alasan dia melarikan diri?" Kyungsoo meremas kedua jarinya sambil dengan takut mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Dia…" Kyungsoo menjeda ucapannya dan melihat sekitar, ia ragu untuk mengatakan alasan Baekhyun melarikan diri bersama sang putra mahkota.

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo penuh harap, namun sosok itu setia menundukan wajahnya sambil meremas jemarinya yang terjalin. Chanyeol tahu itu adalah bentuk kesetiaan, karena itu ia tak ingin memaksa.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan memaksamu. Sehun, bawa dia kekamarmu dan tenangkan dia. Aku rasa situasi ini membuatnya ketakutan. Kyungsoo-sshi, maafkan aku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil kembali menatap pada lantai, mencoba mencari jalan keluar atas masalahnya.

"Paduka!" suara itu membuat Chanyeol menoleh. Lima orang mata-mata yang ia utus telah kembali dan Chanyeol harap mereka membawa kabar baik.

"Kami tahu siapa pasukan berpakaian hitam dan juga yang telah menculik Paduka." Mata Chanyeol membulat. "Katakan!"

"Mereka komplotan dari penguasa Jepang itu, mereka disebut ninja." Kening Chanyeol berkerut dalam. "Cari tahu tentang kelompok itu!"

Sehun yang tidak asing dengan istilah itu segera menarik kedua pundak Kyungsoo untuk menatapnya.

"Sekarang ikutlah pelayan untuk ke ruanganku dan tunggu aku disana. Aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu." Ucap Sehun. Kyungsoo terdiam sambil menatap wajah cemas Sehun, tapi kemudian ia menarik kain pakaian Sehun saat sosok itu akan berbalik.

"Berjanjilah untuk kembali dengan selamat." Sehun yang sempat terkejut di sela langkahnya pun menoleh, ia tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan. Sehun berlari keluar bersama dengan mata-mata lainnya, lalu disusul oleh Jongin yang berjalan melaluinya. Ketika manik mereka berpapasan ketika itu Kyungsoo tersentak ditempatnya, tapi di detik berikutnya ia membuang wajahnya membuat sebersit perasaan kecewa muncul di wajah Jongin.

…

..

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan pening ia rasakan pada bagian kepalanya, semua nampak kabur dipandangannya namun perlahan berubah menjadi jelas hingga ia menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada di dalam ruangan yang asing baginya.

"Sudah bagun?" Baekhyun menoleh cepat pada seorang wanita yang duduk diatas kursi bambu merah sambil menggendong Chanhyun dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun melototkan matanya dan mencoba bangkit namun tubuhnya seperti kaku tidak dapat digerakan.

"Ratu Joohyun?" Seru Baekhyun namun wanita itu berpaling kearah Baekhyun sambil berdecih.

"Tch! Ratu? Aku tak lebih dari seorang pelacur sekarang, apa kau puas? Kau senang melihatku hancur seperti ini?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya, ia ingin berlari dan mengambil putranya yang tertidur dalam pelukan wanita yang menurut Baekhyun menyeramkan sekarang. Tak ada lagi senyum menawan, gaun indah, dan mahkota cantik dikepalanya, Ratu Joohyun telah berubah.

"Senang dengan posisimu sebagai Ratu? Senang menjadi pendamping dari Raja paling berkuasa di negeri ini? Tch, hanya karena kau bisa menghasilkan bayi." Raut wajah Joohyun terlihat kesal dan Baekhyun benar-benar takut akan tindakan yang kemungkinan wanita itu lakukan pada buah hatinya.

"Ya, hanya karena bayi sialan ini." Baekhyun tersentak, mencoba meronta namun tubuhnya masih terbujur kaku.

"Aku mohon jangan sakiti anakku!" Joohyun menatap kearah Baekhyun nyalang.

"Anak? Tch! Dia tak lebih dari gumpalan daging yang bisa bicara. Seharusnya aku memiliki satu yang seperti ini, tapi sialnya Raja itu terkena kutukan dan kini menularkannya padaku. Aku terkutuk karena sperma pria itu berada ditubuhku." Baekhyun menangis mendengar ucapan mantan Ratu suaminya dan membuatnya semakin ketakutan.

"I-itu bukanlah sebuah kutukan, Ratu. Ka-kalian hanya kurang beruntung."

"Apa kau bilang?" Baekhyun tersentak lagi ketika Joohyun bangkit dengan keadaan marah membuat Chanhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dan menangis. Baekhyun pun ikut menangis mendengar tangisan putranya, ia ingin bangkit dan melawan namun sayang tubuhnya seperti berada dibawah pengaruh obat.

"DIAM!" wanita itu lagi berteriak kearah Chanhyun yang semakin membuat Baekhyun ketakutakan.

"A-aku mohon jangan sakiti putraku, di-dia hiks…dia putra mahkota."

"Karena itu, karena dia putra mahkota maka aku membenci kelahirannya dan aku membenci kedua orangtuanya." Baekhyun menangis semakin terisak, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan disaat seperti ini. Tangisan Chanhyun semakin kencang dan Joohyun terlihat seperti kerasukan, ia melihat sekitar dan segera mengambil sebuah botol ramuan dari dalam rak lemari. Ia tersenyum dan sorot wajahnya berubah menjadi lembut kembali, lalu setelahnya ia tersenyum licik saat berhasil meneteskan dua tetes ramuan itu ke dalam mulut kecil Chanhyun. Baekhyun melototkan matanya, masih mencoba menerka apa yang diberikan wanita itu pada putranya. Ketika ia melihat Chanhyun berhenti meronta dan menangis bahkan tertidur lelap ketika itu Baekhyun merasakan ketakutan yang semakin memuncak.

"A-aku hiks mohon, dia tidak salah apapun…ja-jangan laukan itu Ratu. A-aku mohon…hiks…" Sorot mata Joohyun berubah tegas lagi, kini ia berdecih kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku memohon seperti itu pada pria itu, tapi Chanyeol…dia sama sekali tidak peduli padaku, pada kesakitanku.." Baekhyun menangis tak bisa lagi berkata-kata, sementara Joohyun berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan meletakkan Chanhyun yang juga terbujur kaku.

"Aku tidak tahu berapa tetes yang harus diberikan pada bayi, aku harap itu tak akan membunuhnya." Baekhyun menangis sambil melirik putranya, ingin sekali ia memeluk tubuh itu namun sayang tubuhnya masih tidak dapat digerakan.

…

..

.

"Kami tak bisa menemukan informasi apapun." Chanyeol meremas rambutnya kasar dan mengusak wajahnya. Ia terlalu lelah dengan semua yang terjadi dan juga dilingkupi perasaan cemas yang memuncak.

"Apa Jendral Kim dan Jendral Oh sudah kembali?" keempat mata-mata itu menggeleng pelan membuat Chanyeol kembali mendesah kesal.

"Cari lagi informasi tentang kelompok itu, apapun petunjuk yang akan membawa kita pada mereka!" Keempat mata-mata itu mengangguk lalu segera undur diri.

Ketika disibukkan dengan pemikirannya, pintunya diketuk dan sosok Kyungsoo berdiri dengan gugup disana. Chanyeol mempersilahkan sahabat suaminya itu untuk masuk dan memintanya untuk duduk dengan tenang.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mendongak dengan ragu, kemudian kembali menunduk.

"Baek-baekhyun kabur dari istana karena dia pikir perubahan sikap Paduka karena Paduka ingin mengembalikan dia ke desa. Baekhyun berkata jika Paduka menjadi dingin dan apapun yang ia kerjakan selalu salah dimata Paduka. Ia berkata ia telah mencoba bertahan, tapi semua terasa berat untuknya, jadi dia pikir lebih baik dia pergi lebih dulu sebelum Paduka mengembalikannya ke desa dan membuat orangtuanya malu." Chanyeol tersentak oleh ucapan Kyungsoo, hatinya seolah diremas dan dihancurkan seperti kaca yang rapuh.

"La-lalu?" Kyungsoo mulai mendongak ketika mendengar nada bergetar Chanyeol.

"Di-dia takut Paduka tidak mencintainya lagi, dia takut Paduka tidak menginginkannya lagi. Dia juga meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menjadi sosok yang Paduka inginkan, dan masalah Chanhyun, awalnya dia tak ingin membawanya namun Baekhyun tak tega melihat putranya menangis seorang diri jadi ia dengan bodohnya membawa pangeran mahkota kabur." Chanyeol menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada sosok itu.

"Kau tahu aku tak mungkin seperti itu, dia selalu saja menyimpulkan segala sesuatunya sendiri berdasarkan pemikiran sederhananya. Aku memiliki alasan mendidiknya sedikit lebih keras, karena aku tak ingin ia diremehkan, tapi jika aku mengatakan itu padanya ia pasti tak akan pernah serius untuk belajar." Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Paduka, aku mengenal Baekhyun lama, aku tahu dia memang sangat kekanak-kanakan dan bertindak semaunya karena didikan kedua orangtuanya, tapi aku tahu ketika dia menyukai seseorang ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat orang itu bahagia, aku rasa Baekhyun telah melakukannya untuk Paduka, melihat bagaimana ia begitu mencintai Paduka. Tapi_" Kyungsoo mendeja ucapannya sambil menahan air matanya yang terjatuh.

"_dia hanya remaja, dia tidak bisa menahan semua itu sendirian. Ji-jika Paduka mengatakan terus terang tentang tujuan Paduka, aku yakin dia pasti akan lebih mengerti dan berusaha lebih maksimal. Baekhyun itu seperti bunga kapas, dia terlihat padat dan kuat namun sekali angin berhembus maka ia akan terbawa bersama udara." Chanyeol lagi-lagi dibuat terdiam oleh ucapan Kyungsoo, tak menyangka jika sosok didepannya tak berbeda usia jauh dengan suaminya namun memiliki pemikiran yang lebih luas.

"Aku sudah memerintahkan semua mata-mataku untuk mencarinya, aku tak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya dan putra kami." Ucap Chanyeol. Kyungsoo kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan ragu.

"Pa-Paduka…aku mohon selamatkan Baekhyun, putra mahkota dan janin yang berada diperutnya." Seketika bola mata Chanyeol membulat, bahkan tubuhnya nyaris terbangun dari duduknya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya melihat keterkejutan Sang Raja.

…

..

.

Baekhyun segera memeluk tubuh Chanhyun ketika tubuhnya bisa digerakan. Ia menggetarkan tubuh mungil itu berulang kali sambil memeluknya erat.

"Chanhyunie…hyuniee…bangunlah sayang! Buka matamu, hei…sayang…" Baekhyun menangis meraung karena taka da respon dari bayinya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku! Sayang!" Baekhyun nampak panik sambil mendekatkan telinganya pada dada Chanhyun dan dia bersyukur karena jantung Chanhyun masihlah berdetak.

Baekhyun melihat sekitar Dimana ruangan itu didominasi oleh warna merah dan penerangan yang temaram membuatnya semakin ketakutan, ditambah tak ada akses lain selain sebuah pintu kayu yang Baekhyun yakin telah dikunci rapat oleh Joohyun.

"Bertahanlah sayang, aku akan mencari cara untuk mengeluarkan kita." Ucapnya sambil mendekat tubuh Chanhyun agar tetap hangat. Ia berbaring dan meletakkan Chanhyun disampingnya, sambil terisak ia menepuk-nepuk tubuh Chanhyun seolah sedang menidurkan putranya.

' _Matahari telah menghilang tergantikan oleh rembulan.'_

 _'Kini saatnya kau tidur dengan mata yang terpejam.'_

 _'Esok ia akan muncul lagi dengan sebuah senyuman.'_

 _'Anak baik tidak boleh nakal dan melawan.'_

 _'Ayah dan ibu akan menemanimu disini dalam dinginnya malam.'_

Nyanyian Baekhyun terdengar begitu menyayat hati karena sepanjang nadanya ia terus terisak lirih.

"Chanhyunie, nanti kita pasti akan bertemu dengan Paduka lagi, jangan takut ya sayang!" gumam Baekhyun pelan.

Ketika Baekhyun membuka mata, ia langsung panik karena tidak menemukan Chanhyun disampingnya. Ia bangkit dan hendak berlari keluar namun pintu ruangan itu telah terkunci dari luar.

"Kembalikan anakku! Kembalikan!" teriak Baekhyun sambil menggedor pintu itu berulang kali namun usahanya sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil.

"Aku mohon, jangan sakiti dia! Dia tak salah apapun!" Tangisnya lagi dengan tubuh yang merosot turun.

"Paduka, tolong kami!" lirihnya lagi. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan bibirnya terus mengeluarkan isakan hingga ia merasa matanya sudah lelah mengeluarkan air mata. Tak selang beberapa lama ia merasakan perutnya begitu sakit, sebuah rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan.

Jemari lentiknya meremas semakin kuat, berharap bahwa dengan apa yang ia lakukan mampu mengurangi rasa sakitnya, namun sayang rasa sakitnya semakin parah hingga ia tak mampu lagi untuk menahannya.

"Sa..kit…to…long…aakkhh…sa…kit…" ucapnya lirih sambil menggaruk papan pintu dibelakang dengan kukunya hingga meninggalkan goresan-goresan kecil disana. Saat akan ia mencoba bangkit, tubuhnya mendadak lemas dan pandangannya menjadi kabur.

"Paduka….tolong akuuu…." Lirihnya lagi namun kesadarannya segera menghilang.

Ketika membuka mata, rasa sakit itu telah sirna namun saat melihat sekitar ruangan yang ia tempati telah berubah menjadi sebuah ruangan kecil dengan penerangan temaram. Baekhyun mencoba bangkit dari atas ranjang kecil yang ia tiduri dan ia cukup terkejut dengan jeruji besi yang menghalangi jalannya, ia terpenjara.

"Ratu Joohyun… Ratu Joohyun… aku mohon keluarkan aku! Jangan lakukan ini! Aku mohon!" teriaknya meronta mencoba menggapai udara kosong dibalik jeruji. Tak lama suara pintu besi yang berdecit terdengar disusul dengan suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"Byun Baekhyun. Si bocah yang dianugrahi kemampuan untuk menghasilkan bayi." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai. Baekhyun menangis dan memohon pada wanita di depannya namun wanita itu hanya berdecih mengabaikan permintaan Baekhyun.

"Betapa beruntungnya dirimu."

"Di-dimana Chanhyun? Dimana bayiku?" Baekhyun kembali menangis dan kini nadanya sedikit memelas mengharapkan kebaikan wanita di depannya.

"Dia sedang berada dalam dunia mimpi." Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah, kecemasan seketika memenuhi seluruh pikirannya, takut jika wanita di depannya melakukan hal yang buruk pada bayinya.

"Ja-jangan, jangan lakukan itu pada bayiku, aku mohon!" Joohyun menyeringai lagi, lalu pura-pura memasang wajah berpikir.

"Hm, baiklah. Tapi kau harus melakukan sesuatu."

"Aku akan melakukannya, katakan! Aku akan melakukannya asalkan kau tidak melakukan hal buruk pada bayiku." Joohyun tersenyum lembut lalu memberikan isyarat pada anak buahnya untuk membuka pintu jeruji Baekhyun.

"Sekarang, kau bersihkan ruangan bawah tanah ini. Sampai tak ada sedikit pun kotoran." Baekhyun melihat sekeliling dan kemudian mengangguk cepat.

"Baik, akan aku lakukan, tapi izinkan aku melihat putraku setelah itu.

"Baiklah." Joohyun kemudian berbalik dan melenggang pergi diikuti oleh dua pengawalnya. Ketika pintu tertutup dan ruangan kembali dalam keadaan temaram, Baekhyun kembali melihat pada sekitar. Ruangan itu sangat lembab dan juga berantakan, namun Baekhyun tak akan menyerah untuk putranya.

…

..

.

Chanyeol menunggangi kudanya ditemani beberapa anak buahnya untuk berkeliling dan mencari dimanapun keberadaan Baekhyun. Ia berharap bahwa usahanya berbuahkan hasil. Ia telah mendapatkan petunjuk bahwa semua hal yang terjadi berhubungan dengan Joohyun dan pembalasan dendamnya, dan itu semakin membuat Chanyeol mencemaskan keadaan Baekhyun, bayinya dan calon bayinya.

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin menangis ketika hari sudah beranjak sore namun tak ada satupun yang tahu dimana letak markas para saudagar Jepang itu, bahkan rasanya Chanyeol ingin menghukum dirinya sendiri yang telah gagal melindungi suami dan anak-anaknya.

Ketika ia dan pasukannya melewati sebuah jalanan setapak di dekat hutan, ketika itu tak sengaja anak buahnya menabrak seseorang yang melintas. Chanyeol yang sedang memikirkan Baekhyun dan anak-anaknya segera tersadar dan langsung melompat turun dari atas kuda untuk membantu sosok itu.

"Anda?" Sosok itu menoleh dan tersenyum. Dia adalah nenek peramal yang telah meramalkan tentang Baekhyun dan keturunannya dulu.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol dan nenek itu mengangguk sambil berusaha bangkit.

"Maafkan kami." Si nenek menoleh ke balik punggung Chanyeol dan mendapati para pengawal istana sedang menatapnya dari atas kuda.

"Tidak apa-apa Paduka."

"Biar aku antarkan pulang, dimana rumah anda?" si nenek kembali menggeleng dan mencoba berdiri seimbang dengan tongkatnya.

"Oh tidak perlu, aku kebetulan sedang berjalan-jalan menikmati udara malam." Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Jika begitu berhati-hatilah! Sekali lagi maafkan kami!" Si nenek mengangguk lagi sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya dan hendak menaikki kudanya sebelum panggilan si nenek membuatnya menoleh.

"Lurus kearah utara, diseberang danau dibawah bukit ada sebuah hutan." Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Anda mencari Paduka Ratu dan Pangeran Mahkota bukan?" kelopak mata Chanyeol melebar.

"Me-mereka disana?" Nenek itu mengangguk kemudian kembali berjalan. Chanyeol hendak melompat keatas kudanya, sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju si nenek dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"A-apa benar…."

"Ya Paduka ada sebuah kehidupan baru di dalam perut Paduka Ratu. Tapi, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, aku tak yakin apa mereka bisa bertahan di dalam sana." Seketika raut wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi pucat. Ia berlari menuju pasukannya.

"Cepat kita pergi ke hutan diseberang danau, dan dua orang dari kalian carilah Jendral Kim dan Jendral Oh, minta mereka datang kesana dengan membawa beberapa pasukan." Ucap Chanyeol sambil melompat keatas kudanya. Ketika ia menoleh kearah jalanan dimana nenek tadi berjalan, semua sudah kosong tak ada seorangpun yang berjalan disana dan itu semakin membuat Chanyeol kebingungan. Kuda mereka melesat menuju arah yang telah diperintahkan Chanyeol, dimana Raja itu memimpin pada posisi paling depan.

…

..

.

Baekhyun mengelap keringat dipelipisnya, tubuhnya lelah setelah membersihkan setengah dari ruangan itu bahkan ia harus mengangkat beberapa barang bekas yang cukup berat dan memindahkannya ke bagian sudut ruangan.

Ia ingin menyerah namun mengingat putranya membuat lelahnya lenyap seketika. Ia menguatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang ia lakukan tak akan membuatnya mundur, bahkan rasa sakit diperutnya yang kembali muncul tak akan membuatnya menyerah dengan mudah, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk putranya.

Ketika sedang mengangkat beberapa potongan kayu bekas meja, tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangisan bayi yang ia yakin adalah suara Chanhyun. Ia membuang benda yang ada ditangannya dan segera berlari menuju pintu. Memukul pintu itu berulang sambil memanggil nama Chanhyun, namun tak ada satupun sahutan dari luar sana.

Tangisan Chanhyun semakin keras dan Baekhyun takut wanita itu akan melakukan hal buruk pada putranya. Baekhyun menarik kakinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya, menangis karena ketakutannya begitu mencengkam disekitarnya.

…

..

.

Pasukan Chanyeol telah berada di sekitar hutan yang nampak gelap dan sepi. Ketika salah satu anak buahnya melompat masuk berasa kudanya, ketika itu sebuah senjata melesat dan mengenai kaki kuda hingga menjatuhkan keduanya.

"Menjauh!" teriak Chanyeol sambil meminta pasukannya untuk mundur. "Hutan ini telah dikepung, perhatikan langkah kalian!" ucap Chanyeol berbisik. Mereka membuat formasi melingkar dimana Chanyeol berada ditengah mereka.

Pohon-pohon disekitar mereka bergerak dan bayangan hitam melintas dengan cepat. Chanyeol dan pasukannya segera waspada takut jika ada senjata yang mereka lemparkan lagi.

Chanyeol menarik pedang yang tersimpan dipinggangnya, berusaha melindungi dirinya dengan benda tajam itu. Ketika matanya menangkap satu sosok yang sedang mengintai mereka dengan sebuah benda berbentuk bintang ditangannya, ketika itu bola mata Chanyeol membulat.

"Melompat dan berguling!" perintah Chanyeol dan bersamaan dengan lompatan mereka, benda itu telah menancap di tubuh kuda yang mereka naikki.

Chanyeol berlari ke dalam hutan dan berpencar dari anak buahnya. Mencoba menerobos semakin ke dalam namun menggunakan pohon sebagai perlindungan. Teriakan anak buahnya terdengar dan Chanyeol merasa bersalah akan itu. Ia tidak boleh gugur dalam pertarungan tak kasat mata ini, ia harus bisa mencapai markas para pendatang Jepang itu dan menyelamatkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terus berlari dengan waspada dan kakinya pun tiba pada sebuah bangunan kayu yang cukup besar yang berdiri kokoh dibalik sebuah semak rindang. Dimana dibagian depan rumah itu dijaga oleh beberapa orang bersenjata. Chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk menerobos para penjaga itu seperti para ksatria di dalam cerita, ia tidak boleh gegabah bahkan di kondisi terdesak sekalipun.

Mata elangnya mulai melihat sekeliling mencoba mencari jalan keluar yang bisa membuatnya masuk ke dalam. Ia harus menyerang mereka secara halus, untuk itu Chanyeol mengambil sebuah batu yang cukup besar dan melemparnya kesisi berlawanan membuat perhatian empat orang itu teralihkan, saat memiliki kesempatan Chanyeol dengan cepat melesat semakin dekat dan bersembunyi dibalik pohon lainnya.

Chanyeol kembali memperhatikan para penjaga didepannya dan mengendap pelan untuk berada di belakang mereka, saat memiliki kesempatan lain, ia menyayat leher salah satu penjaga dengan pedangnya dan menyerang tiga lainnya dengan masing-masing satu tusukan tanpa menciptakan keributan.

…

..

.

Baekhyun memegang perutnya yang terasa begitu sakit tapi tak lama pintu terbuka menampilkan Joohyun yang berjalan dengan wajah kesal, juga sebuah memar disudut bibirnya.

"Ra-ratu?"

 **PLAK**

Baekhyun memegang pipinya yang terasa panas sambil menatap Joohyun ketakutan. Sementara wanita itu hanya berdecih sambil mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Kenapa hidupku sesial ini? Kenapa bukan aku yang berada diposisimu?" Baekhyun beringsut mundur ketika wanita itu nampak kalut. Joohyun menangis dan menjambak rambutnya. Baekhyun kembali melihat sosok itu dan matanya jatuh pada cairan merah pada kaki wanita itu. Mata Baekhyun membulat terkejut tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi.

"Aku hina, aku menjijikan, aku hancur. Dia marah karena terjadi penyerangan disini, dan dia menyalahkanku atas itu." Lagi Joohyun menangis lebih keras sambil terduduk diatas lantai.

"Kau lihat? Kau lihat darah ini? Dia membiarkan anak buahnya juga meniduriku? Tidak hanya satu atau dua tapi puluhan." Ucapan itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut, ia hendak mendekat sambil memegang perutnya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Ratu? A-apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun pelan sementara keningnya telah dipenuhi oleh peluh akibat menahan sakit pada perutnya.

"Heuh! Baik-baik saja kau bilang? Bagian mana yang baik-baik saja dariku hah?" bentak Joohyun dengan mata melotot merah yang mengerikan.

"Kau sedang menghinaku kan? Dalam hati kau tertawa karena melihatku seperti ini kan?" Baekhyun menggeleng sambil jatuh terduduk ketika Joohyun bangkit dengan kemarahannya. Baekhyun mendorong tubuhnya kebelakang dengan terseret mencoba menyelamatkan diri dari kemurkaan Joohyun.

"A-aku mohon jangan sakiti aku! Maafkan aku! A-aku tidak bermaksud menghinamu, a-aku hanya…hiks…" Baekhyun menangis sambil mencoba melarikan diri namun tubuh Joohyun memerangkapnya.

"Ayo kita mati bersama!" Baekhyun menggeleng cepat dengan mata membulat ketakutan, Joohyun menarik sebuah besi panjang dan tajam dari rambutnya yang berantakan, sebuah hiasan rambut yang seharusnya membuatnya terlihat cantik.

"Ja-jangan..a-aku tidak ingin mati."

"Bahkan kau menolak mati bersamaku karena aku hina dan menjijikan kan? Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan membunuhmu terlebih dulu, setelah itu aku akan membunuh diriku." Baekhyun menggeleng lagi dan Joohyun yang frustasi melihat kearah tusukan rambut ditangannya yang terangkat dan kembali tersenyum.

"Kau takut dengan benda ini? Baiklah aku akan membunuhmu dengan tangan kosong." Baekhyun menggeleng namun ia terlambat karena lehernya telah dicekik dengan sangat kuat. Baekhyun meronta namun kekuatannya kalah dibandingkan sang mantan Ratu.

"Ja-jangan…" suara Baekhyun tertahan, nafasnya tersengal dan pandangannya kabur. Ia teringat akan seluruh kenangannya bersama keluarganya, Chanyeol dan juga Chanhyun. Baekhyun pikir hidupnya akan bahagia setelah menjadi seorang Ratu, ternyata ia tersadar bahwa ia begitu kekanak-kanakan. Akhir yang bahagia hanya ada dalam dongeng yang selalu ayahnya bacakan, sementara ia tidak tinggal di negeri dongeng.

"Ma-maafkan aku." Gumamnya pelan sebelum memasrahkan dirinya ditangan sang mantan ratu.

 **BRAK!**

Suara tendangan pada pintu membuat Joohyun menoleh dan ia begitu terkejut menemukan Chanyeol berdiri disana dengan tubuh bersimbah darah dan wajah penuh memar.

"Brengsek!" Bentak Chanyeol sambil berjalan dengan wajah penuh kemurkaan. Joohyun terjatuh dilantai dan beringsut mundur sementara Baekhyun disisa kesadarannya hanya bisa menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Ia tidak menyangka dihembuskan terakhir nafasnya ia melihat sosok Chanyeol disana, berjalan dengan pakaian ksatrianya dengan sebuah pedang ditangan tangannya yang terlihat begitu gagah.

Namun kemudian mata Baekhyun semakin mengernyit melihat luka pada wajah Chanyeol yang berjalan semakin dekat kearahnya.

"Pa-Paduka. Se-selamat tinggal." Ucap Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya mata itu tertutup rapat dan tubuh Baekhyun terkulai lemas. Chanyeol berlari untuk memegang tubuh Baekhyun, mencoba menggetarkannya namun Baekhyun tak juga membuka mata. Chanyeol menangis dan berseru histeris, hingga matanya jatuh pada celana Baekhyun yang telah basah dan bersimbah darah yang berasal dari tubuh Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol tahu bahwa kandungan Baekhyun telah keguguran.

Kemurkaan Chanyeol bertambah ketika mendengar isakan Joohyun disudut ruangan, ketika mata mereka bertemu Joohyun ketakutan dan bangkit. Ia berlari menuju pintu keluar namun dengan cepat Chanyeol melempar pedangnya dan berhasil melukai kaki wanita itu hingga ia terjatuh.

Chanyeol bangkit dengan penuh amarah dan mengambil kembali pedangnya, menatap kesal pada sosok mantan ratunya yang kini hanya bisa menangis dibawahnya.

"Apa salahnya padamu hah? Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini pada dia yang tidak mengerti apapun." Joohyun tak menjawab, otaknya sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik jadi yang ia lakukan hanya tertawa dan sesekali menangis.

"Kau bedebah! Aku benar-benar akan menghabisi hama sepertimu, aku menyesal pernah mengenalmu dan menjadikanmu Ratu di istanaku." Chanyeol mengangkat pedangnya, menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya dan siap menancap pada dada wanita itu namun suara pada pintu membuatnya menoleh. Itu Jongin yang terengah dengan sosok Chanhyun yang tertidur berada dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan Paduka! Jangan kotori tangan Paduka dengan jalang sepertinya." Chanyeol menghela nafas mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan setelahnya Sehun bersama beberapa anak buah berjalan masuk dan mengamankan wanita itu. Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan rasa penyesalan itu kembali muncul. Ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun berharap jika Baekhyun tidak dalam bahaya.

"Sayang, ini aku! Maafkan aku, maafkan aku membuatku tertekan dengan aturanku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil membawa Baekhyun keluar dari dalam ruang bawah tanah itu. Jongin berjalan dibelakang Chanyeol sambil menatap Chanhyun yang sedang dalam pengaruh obat bius. Mereka dengan kejam membius seorang bayi dan membiarkannya kedinginan tanpa selimut di dalam sebuah ruangan.

Sehun menundukan wajahnya sejenak atas keterpurukan Chanyeol, lalu matanya teralih pada sosok wanita yang kini sedang terkulai lemas dan pegangan para anak buahnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan menatap wanita itu dalam diam, sebelum akhirnya menarik pedangnya keluar dan menyerahkannya pada sosok di depannya. Joohyun mendongak dan menyeringai kearah Sehun.

"Aku tahu hidupmu sudah berantakan, tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk memperbaiki semuanya, ambil ini dan akhiri penderitaanmu, karena dunia ini tak akan menerima makhluk menjijikan sepertimu." Joohyun mengambil pedang itu dengan pelan setelah tangannya dibebaskan, ia menggenggamnya dengan erat sambil menatap Sehun yang hanya berdiri diam di depannya sementara pengawal lainnya nampak kebingungan.

"Terima kasih Jendral Oh."

 **TSK!**

Pedang itu telah menancap dalam membuat darah segar muncrat dari dalam rongga mulut Joohyun, matanya melotot kemerahan dan tak lama tubuhnya terjatuh diatas lantai hingga akhirnya ia meregang nyawa. Sehun menghela nafas lalu menarik pedangnya dalam satu tarikan. Ia berdecak karena darah kotor mengotori pedang kesayangannya, untuk itu ia mengelapnya pada kain Joohyun sebelum akhirnya memasukannya kembali dan berjalan melenggang keluar.

…

..

.

Northwest dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Sang Raja dan pasukan perangnya dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Beberapa pasukan yang gugur segera dipersiapkan pemakaman yang layak oleh penghuni istana, sementara para tabib dan tabib Shin berlari cepat kearah ruangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memandang para tabib yang sedang mencoba menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari masa kritisnya, salah satu tabib berkata denyut nadi Baekhyun melemah dan ia kehilangan banyak darah yang membuat nyali Chanyeol semakin menciut.

Ia hanya terduduk dengan tatapan kosong dikursinya, bahkan ia menolak ketika seorang tabib ingin mengobati luka ditubuhnya. Meskipun ia terpukul dan terluka dibanyak bagian ditubuhnya sebelum pasukan Sehun dan Jongin datang menyelamatkannya, tapi Chanyeol seolah mati rasa karena fokusnya sekarang hanya tertuju pada Baekhyun dan juga bayinya.

"Tuan Lee bagaimana keadaan Chanhyun?" tanya Chanyeol setelah Jongin mengatakan jika saat menemukan Chanhyun dalam sebuah ruangan, ia mendapati tubuh sang putra mahkota dalam keadaan tertidur pulas dan ada memar dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya membuat emosi Chanyeol semakin memuncak.

"Putra mahkota baik-baik saja, tabib sedang berusaha mengeluarkan racun dari tubuhnya dengan bantuan susu sapi karena Paduka Ratu masih belum sadarkan diri." Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia tidak mengerti kenapa lagi-lagi dihadapkan pada keadaan dimana dua orang tercintanya dalam keadaan kritis.

Berjam-jam upaya penyelamatan itu dilakukan dan Baekhyun masih tak sadarkan diri. Mereka berkata bahwa Baekhyun dalam keadaan koma karena kesadarannya belum kembali meskipun kerja organ tubuhnya telah berangsur-angsur membaik.

"Berapa lama ia akan seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol. Semua tabib menundukan wajahnya namun tabib Shin memilih melangkah maju dengan sisa keberanian yang ia milikki.

"Tidak ada yang tahu berapa lama seseorang dalam keadaan koma, mungkin menghabiskan waktu beberapa hari, minggu, bulan atau yang terburuk bahkan…dalam hitungan tahun." Tubuh Chanyeol merosot dan Sehun dengan cepat menahannya.

"Paduka, Paduka harus kuat dan menerima seperti apapun kenyataannya nanti. Sementara ini kami akan mencoba merangsang kesadaran Paduka Ratu. Sebaiknya Paduka mengobati diri Paduka dulu, setidaknya satu masalah terselesaikan dan berlaku untuk kalian juga, Jendral Kim dan Jendral Oh." Ucapan tabib Shin membuat ketiga pria dewasa itu menoleh bersamaan, Tuan Lee menggeleng kecil melihat tingah lucu ketiga sahabat itu kemudian memanggil beberapa tabib untuk segera mengobati Sehun dan Jongin.

Tak lama setelah masing-masing Jendral itu diobati diruang kesehatan, suara kereta kencana terdengar memasuki halaman istana dan mereka merupakan Raja Kris berserta Ratu dan juga Luhan yang nampak begitu khawatir. Mereka disambut dengan baik dan segera dibawa menuju ruang pribadi Chanyeol yang cukup terkejut dengan kunjungan saudaranya.

"Aku pikir sesuatu yang buruk benar-benar terjadi." Ucap Luhan sambil berjalan menuju ranjang dimana Chanyeol berbaring dan segera memeluk tubuh sepupunya.

"Tenanglah!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?" Luhan hendak melayangkan protesnya namun melihat Chanyeol yang segera memejamkan matanya membuat dirinya urung. Ia mengenal Chanyeol dan ia tahu setegar apa sosok itu, namun kini melihatnya memasrahkan diri dan terlihat begitu letih membuat Luhan semakin yakin bahwa semua tak baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?" Junmyeon bertanya seraya berdiri mendekat disamping Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu membuka matanya pelan, menatap kosong kearah langit-langit ruangan.

"Dia koma" Ketiganya terdiam namun ekspresi mereka menunjukan keterkejutan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanhyun?" Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas.

"Wanita sialan itu bahkan tega memberikan ramuan yang membuat bayiku tertidur dengan dosis yang tinggi, beruntung para tabib bisa menyelamatkannya." Lagi ekspresi keterkejutan memenuhi wajah ketiganya.

"Wanita? Maksudmu Joohyun? Si bedebah itu lagi? Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol?" Geram Luhan sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya bahkan rahangnya mengeras.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi Chanyeol?" tanya Kris lagi membuat Chanyeol akhirnya menoleh dan menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Ia bersekutu dengan pendatang Jepang itu, menjual dirinya demi bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, ia sepertinya menaruh dendam padaku, dan berakhir dengan mencelakai Baekhyun dan anak-anakku."

"Dia tahu kelemahanmu." Ucap Kris dan Chanyeol mengangguk menyetujuinya. Kris benar, Chanyeol yang terkenal kuat dan tangguh ternyata memiliki sebuah kelemahan yaitu Baekhyun dan anak-anakknya.

"Tunggu! Kau bilang anak-anakkmu?" Luhan yang lebih dulu menyadarinya membuat keempat orang di dalam ruangan itu terdiam.

"Hm.. Ya, Baekhyun ternyata sedang mengandung ketika mereka menyiksanya dengan biadab, bahkan aku mendapati Joohyun sedang mencekiknya ketika aku datang."

"Kau harus memberikan hukuman yang setimpal untuknya." Ucap Junmyeon merasa sangat marah akan ketidakadilan yang diterima Baekhyun.

"Aku akan melakukannya setelah semua baik-baik saja, setelah pikiranku kembali tenang." Ketiga lainnya mengangguk setuju dan hanya bisa menatap Sang Raja dengan wajah prihatin, hingga kemudian Luhan meminta izin untuk undur diri, ia memiliki sebuah hal yang ingin ia pastikan, seseorang yang ia benci yang seharusnya masih hidup untuk melihatnya menikah diatas altar nanti.

"Dia ada diruang kesehatan." Ucap Chanyeol yang mengerti akan kepergian Luhan.

"Tch! Siapa bilang aku mencari Sehun. Aku hanya ingin ke kamar kecil." Ucap Luhan sambil meninggalkan ruangan membuat Kris memijat pelipisnya dalam.

"Aku bahkan tak menyebutkan Sehun." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menutup matanya dan mencoba beristirahat.

"Dia benar-benar membuatku frustasi." Junmyeon hanya bisa mengelus lengan suaminya setidaknya tekanan darahnya tak akan meningkat lagi.

…

Sehun dan Jongin baru saja selesai diobati dan ditinggalkan berdua di dalam ruangan ketika pintu terbuka dan sosok bertubuh pendek berdiri disana dengan wajah khawatir. Kedunya sama-sama terkejut di tempat dan saling berharap ketika sosok itu mendekat dengan kaki pendeknya.

"Aku bersyukur kalian baik-baik saja." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum dengan mata yang basah melihat kedua Jendral itu duduk dengan beberapa perban membalut tubuh mereka.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Sehun yang segera memberikan tempat untuk lelaki itu duduk disampingnya. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan sambil meremas ujung pakaiannya.

"A-aku tidak bisa tidur." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar. Jongin yang duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun hanya bisa menatap wajah Kyungsoo dengan perasaan bercampur aduk.

"Kau mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Sehun sambil menepuk pundak Kyungsoo dan lelaki itu menggeleng pelan.

"A-aku sudah mendengar tentang Baekhyun, dan…dan…aku sangat…menyesal." Isakan Kyungsoo dan gerakan memukul tubuhnya membuat keduanya terkejut, namun Sehun yang berada paling dekat segera memeluk tubuh itu mencoba menenangkannya.

"Itu bukan salahmu! Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri!"

"Ta-tapi Baekhyun…di-dia sekarang terbaring dan tak ada yang tahu kapan ia akan terbangun. Sehun…seharusnya aku melaporkan ke pihak istana saat itu, seharusnya aku tidak membiarkanya menginap di rumahku, seharusnya aku_"

"Penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir. Nasi telah menjadi bubur, semua telah terjadi tak ada yang patut kau sesali dan berakhir dengan menyakiti dirimu apakah kau pikir akan membuat semuanya kembali?" Sehun dan Kyungsoo sama-sama terkejut oleh bentakan Jongin.

"Apa luka ditubuhmu mampu menggantikan lukanya? Jangan menjadi cengeng hanya karena kau merasa bersalah."

"Jongin_"

"Diam! Kau terlalu baik padanya, ah aku lupa bukankah kalian ini tunangan, wajar jika kau melakukannya." Jongin mengusak rambutnya pelan dan meringis karena tangannya yang terluka kembali berdenyut nyeri. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dalam keterdiamannya, dan ketika kedua pasang mata itu bertemu Jongin seolah kehilangan kata-kata dan amarahnya.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan dan Jongin rasanya ingin menenggelamkan tubuhnya karena kehilangan kendali tadi.

"Tidak-tidak. Aku hanya terbawa suasana, kau tidak bersalah." Ucap Jongin mencoba membuang wajahnya. Kyungsoo ingin menyentuh Jongin namun tangannya tertahan diudara dan ia menoleh kearah Sehun yang ternyata sedang menatapnya dengan sebuah kernyitan.

"Sehunie?" panggil Kyungsoo pelan dan Sehun menaikkan kedua alisnya. Kyungsoo terdiam, pikirannya berkecamuk sama seperti perasaannya, ia tidak mengerti dengan gejolak di dalam dadanya, dia dihadapkan pada dua hal yang membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang.

"Kau baik_" Sehun tercekat ketika Kyungsoo memeluk tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba dan Jongin yang melihat itu untuk kesekian kalinya merasakan sayatan kembali memenuhi dadanya. Sehun mencoba mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo memeluknya semakin erat, memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan mengendalikan nafasnya yang berderu.

"A-aku mohon hentikan perasaan tak nyaman ini, dadaku sakit sekali Sehun. Jantungku berdetak sangat kencang, ini sakit." Bisikan lembut Kyungsoo yang hanya mampu di dengar Sehun membuat ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Jangan takut! Aku bersamamu." Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam pelukannya dan Jongin tersenyum kecil sambil mengusak rambutnya yang mana lagi-lagi membuat ia meringis karena tangannya begitu sakit. Jongin mencoba mengalihkan tatapannya dan berakhir pada ambang pintu yang terbuka dimana disana berdiri sosok lain yang mematung dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Luhan?" gumaman Jongin nyatanya mampu di dengar Sehun, ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok mungil itu berdiri diambang pintu dengan tatapan kosong, sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar dan mengubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Ah, ternyata aku memasuki ruangan pecundang yang kesakitan hanya karena goresan kecil tidak seperti Chanyeol yang terlihat kuat bahkan dengan banyak luka ditubuhnya, ck! Lemah! Padahal aku sedang mencari ruangan si pencetak bayi itu, malah berakhir disini. Oh, kalian lanjutkan lagi! Maaf menginterupsi." Ucapnya lalu melenggang pergi dengan wajah angkuhnya.

Jongin yang biasanya yang sudah mengenal Luhan bertahun-tahun pastilah akan mencibir ataupun mengumpat, namun ketika melihat wajah terluka Luhan tadi ia tahu si pangeran sok tegar itu adalah sosok yang lemah dan cengeng.

"Oh, aku kembali ke kamarku. Aku lelah ingin beristirahat." Ucap Jongin dan segera beranjak.

"Jendral Kim?" suara bergetar itu membuat langkah Jongin terhenti, ia tak menoleh namun tarikan pada tangannya membuat ia terdiam, ada sebuah sengatan pada dirinya saat permukaan kulit hangat itu menyentuh telapak tangannya.

Jongin tak menoleh namun ia merasakan sesuatu melingkari pergelangan tangannya, tempat dimana gelang merpatinya berada.

"Ini adalah jimat keberuntungan, jimat ini bisa melindungimu dari bahaya apapun_"

"Kenapa memberikannya padaku?" ucap Jongin yang kini membalik tubuhnya, sekilas melirik sebuah gelang berwarna hitam, putih dan merah yang terjalin menjadi satu, lalu matanya melirik kepergelengan Sehun yang tidak memiliki gelang yang sama dengannya, lalu terakhir jatuh pada Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa tidak memberikannya pada Sehun?"

"A-aku…tidak tahu. Hanya ingin saja memberikannya padamu." Jongin terdiam menatap Kyungsoo lama, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan Kyungsoo namun ia juga tidak mengerti dengan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" suara berat Jongin nyatanya membuat Kyungsoo mundur ketakutan, ia tidak mengerti mengapa Jongin terlihat begitu marah padanya.

"Itu hanya sebuah jimat keberuntungan, kenapa begitu mempermasalahkannya? Kyungsoo memberikannya padamu, karena ia ingin kau selalu dalam keberuntungan. Kau hanya perlu menerimanya bukan?" Jongin tersadar dan ia terkekeh sambil menatap gelang ditanganya

"Ah, benar! Ini hanya sebuah gelang, bukan sesuatu yang berarti apapun. Kenapa aku menjadi aneh akhir-akhir ini. Hm, baiklah, terima kasih Kyungsoo-sshi." Ucap Jongin sambil membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh. Ketika sosok Jongin menghilang ketika itu sorot mata Kyungsoo menunjukan kekosongan.

"Ini semua membingungkan untukmu kan?" ucap Sehun yang kini berada di belakang Kyungsoo dan yang lebih kecil hanya mengangguk.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Sehun dan Kyungsoo menoleh dengan sorot kebingungan.

"Mengapa kau memberikan jimat itu untuk Jongin?" tanya Sehun dan Kyungsoo terdiam namun pikirannya bergerak mencoba mengulang semuanya bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Jongin, bagaimana kisah memilukan lelaki itu yang ia tahu dari Baekhyun dan bagaimana Soyou yang bercerita padanya jika ia menolak lamaran Jongin karena menganggap Jongin adalah temannya. Dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa nasib Jongin begitu malang.

"A-aku hanya ingin saja, aku merasa dia pantas mendapatkannya" Sehun yang cukup terkejut dengan kebohongan Kyungsoo memilih tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo kau tahu?" ucap Sehun sambil kembali merapikan rambut yang lebih pendek.

"Aku bukanlah seseorang yang mudah jatuh cinta dan bukan seseorang yang mudah melupakan apa yang pernah aku cintai, aku pun selalu merelakan kebahagiaanku untuk orang lain dan membiarkan aku yang tersakiti diakhir. Tapi_" Kyungsoo berkedip menatap kearah Sehun.

"_bolehkan saat ini aku menjadi egois?" Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung dan Sehun tersenyum menatap itu.

" Kau memang tidak sepertinya yang indah sebuah kristal langka yang diidamkan semua orang namun sulit didapatkan, kau seperti bunga yang tumbuh ditaman. Tidak semua orang mengidam-idamkanmu, tapi untuk beberapa orang kau itu indah dan menarik."

"Apa yang coba kau katakan Sehun?" Sehun menghela nafas sejenak.

"Kyungsoo, bolehkah aku menjadi egois? Bolehkah aku mengkhianati sahabatku dan menjadikanmu benar-benar milikku?" Kyungsoo terdiam masih menatap mata Sehun.

"Awalnya aku hanya ingin memberikan Jongin si keras kepala pelajaran, aku ingin dia mengakui perasaannya padamu dengan memancing emosinya, namun dia tak pernah melakukannya. Aku juga melakukan ini untuk melupakan masa laluku yang begitu menyakitkan, aku akui ini hanya sebagai pelampiasan atas perlakuan Luhan padaku, tapi_" Sehun mengelus pipi Kyungsoo.

"_aku rasa ucapan pepatah 'jangan bermain api jika kau tak ingin terbakar' itu benar. Dan kini aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, Kyungsoo maukah kau mengubah kepura-puraan ini menjadi nyata? Maukah kau benar-benar menikahiku?" Kyungsoo tercekat, ia menatap Sehun dalam dan ia rasa Sehun adalah sosok yang baik dan tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba lagipula ia tidak mengerti dengan apa perasaannya inginkan jika berkaitan dengan Jongin.

"Ya. Aku mau" Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup cepat bibir Kyungsoo kemudian memundurkan wajahnya.

"Oh, maafkan aku! Bolehkah aku melanjutkannya?" tanya Sehun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk malu. Sehun merengkuh pinggang Kyungsoo lalu menyatukan bibir keduanya. Pergerakan bibir Kyungsoo begitu kaku namun Sehun menyukainya, ia menyukai bagaimana kepolosan Kyungsoo dan sisi kerasnya mampu meluluhkan hatinya.

"Eugh.." Kyungsoo tanpa sadar melenguh ketika hisapan Sehun semakin kencang dan hal itu membuat hasrat Sehun semakin terbakar, tapi ia tahu ia tak bisa merusak Kyungsoo terlalu cepat, untuk itu ia menghentikan ciuman mereka dan menatap wajah memerah yang lebih pendek.

"Terima kasih." Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat lalu memeluk tubuh Sehun.

"Bibirku rasanya bengkak, bodoh." Dan Sehun terkekeh akan makian Kyungsoo yang telah lama tak ia dengar.

Kekehan Sehun nyatanya mampu terdengar hingga keluar, dimana dibalik pintu kayu yang terbuka berdirilah masing-masing seseorang yang berbeda. Luhan berada dibalik daun pintu kanan mencoba menahan isakannya dan Jongin berdiri di balik daun pintu kiri merutuki kebodohannya. Kini seperti ucapannya, nasi telah menjadi bubur ia tak mungkin merebut Kyungsoo dari Sehun meskipun Sehun telah melakukan hal itu pada dirinya.

Malam itu bulan menjadi saksi bahwa tak ada yang namanya kisah percintaan yang berjalan dengan mudah, tidak ada sebuah kisah cinta yang indah bagaikan di negeri dongeng, tapi setiap orang tetap ingin memiliki kisah cinta mereka masing-masing. Namun satu hal yang perlu diketahui, bahwa ketika sebuah kisah cinta baru terbentuk, maka akan ada hati lain yang tersakiti.

….

…

.

 **TBC**

…

..

.

Wooh! Akhirnya sampe di kata TBC. Untuk chapter ini aku tahu semuanya masih berantakan, dimana masalahnya gak langsung aku selesaiin karena sebentar lagi ff ini bakal tamat…Yeeiii!

Mungkin di chapter depan atau dua chapter lagi, yang jelas kisah cinta Paduka Raja dan remaja mungil ini bakal berakhir gak lama lagi.

Untuk itu aku mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua, dan makasi juga untuk kesabarannya menunggu updatenya ff ini yang luaaamaaa banget wkwkwk.. Dan seperti yang udah aku sampein di ff Pistol e Rose kalo setelah ini aku bakal hiatus untuk beberapa waktu lamanya yang belum ditentukan. Mungkin beberapa dari kalian cuek sama ini, atau mungkin ada yang sedih #ughterhura tapi I have to guys. Mungkin kita bisa ajah main-main dalam hidup kita karena kita pikir 'oh kita masih muda' dan harus nikmatin hidup, tapi aku tersadarkan kalo saat ini udah bukan waktuku main-main lagi.

Dari kecil aku terbiasa selalu dapetin apa yang aku mau karena itu aku terlalu menggampangkan sesuatu, tapi karena sifatku itu sekarang aku harus memperbaiki semuanya hehehe... Terima kasih untuk kesabaran kalian, aku mohon doanya semoga diberi kesuksesan untuk semua ujian-ujianku dan semoga masalahku terselesaikan dan berjalan lancar. Sekali lagi makasih banyak.

Okay akhir kata, selalu jaga kesehatan dan salam Chanbaek is real. I love you guys, and I very very love Chanbaek .. I love them so muccchh..

Annyeong.


	16. Chapter 16

**PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, berisi adegan seks, hubungan sesame jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

* * *

 **NO CO-PAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

 **Okay?**

 **There always be a place for the good person. So, don't steal people's effort** **, be honest dear..**

 **Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragr aph.**

 **Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Park Shita**

 **Present**

…

 **..**

 **.**

Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Ya, Chanyeol sangat tahu tentang pepatah itu, tapi seumur hidupnya Chanyeol tidak pernah menyesali apapun yang telah ia lakukan karena Sang Ayah selalu mendidiknya untuk terus maju dan jangan pernah terjebak dalam suatu situasi yang dapat menghambat langkah.

Ketika ia membuat kesalahan karena perbuatannya dimasa lalu, Chanyeol akan menghadapinya dan sama sekali tak membiarkan dirinya berlarut-larut dalam penyesalan. Namun kini Chanyeol tahu, penyesalan terbesarnya adalah mengikuti kemauan ayahnya untuk menikahi sosok wanita bernama Joohyun. Karena wanita itu, kini orang yang paling ia cintai tergeletak tak berdaya diatas ranjangnya.

Tapi Chanyeol bukan tipikal yang suka menyalahkan orang lain sepenuhnya, baginya peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi yang mengorbankan orang-orang tercintanya karena kesalahan dirinya, jika ia bisa mengulang waktu maka ia ingin kembali pada waktu dimana Baekhyun masih tersenyum layaknya bunga matahari.

Chanyeol tak akan melarang Baekhyun bermain dan memaksanya menjadi dewasa jika tahu perbuatannya kini malah membuat Baekhyun-nya terbaring tanpa kepastian kapan mata bulan sabit itu akan terbuka.

Sudah sepuluh hari berlalu namun mata itu tak kunjung terbuka. Chanyeol telah melakukan segala cara namun hasilnya nihil, yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah membiarkan para tabib memberikan nutrisi oral pada Baekhyun dan para pelayan yang akan rutin membersihkan tubuhnya.

Koma Baekhyun tak hanya menjadi pukulan bagi para penghuni istana, tapi juga bagi para rakyat dan juga keluarganya. Semenjak pengumuman tentang Baekhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri tersebar, keluarga Byun, Chanyeol biarkan untuk tinggal di istana. Chanyeol mengerti bagaimana perasaan mereka melihat si bungsu dalam keluarga mereka dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

Tangisan dari Sungmin selalu membuat hati Chanyeol teriris tiap kali ia berniat menjenguk lelakinya. Untuk itu Chanyeol akan selalu berada di dalam ruang kerjanya sambil menenangkan dirinya, karena ia pun sama, sama-sama hancur oleh keadaan Baekhyun sekarang.

"Paduka, Tuan Byun mencari anda." Chanyeol segera bangkit ketika tak lama muncul Kyuhyun dengan wajah letihnya yang pria tua itu paksa untuk tersenyum.

"Selamat siang Tuan."

"Selamat siang, Paduka." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memberikan hormat. Chanyeol tersenyum dan membiarkan pria tua itu untuk duduk dihadapannya. Semenjak menginjakan kaki di dalam istana, pria itu sama sekali tidak pernah mengunjungi ruang kerja Chanyeol, mereka hanya bertemu ketika keduanya sama-sama menjenguk Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Tuan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi berusaha menjaga kesopanannya pada ayah mertuanya.

"Pa-Paduka…ada yang ingin a-aku bicarakan." Chanyeol mengangguk menantikan ucapan pria itu selanjutnya.

"Ini tentang Baekhyun. Melihat keadaannya sekarang, membuat kami merasa gagal menjadi orangtua. Semenjak kasus menghilangnya Baekhyun, kami mulai berpikir dan kini kami telah menemukan sebuah keputusan." Chanyeol mengernyit dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun bangkit lalu segera berlutut di depan Chanyeol membuat Sang Raja terkejut.

"Maafkan kelancanganku, tapi …tapi kami telah memutuskan untuk membawa Baekhyun kembali ke desa." Bola mata Chanyeol membulat entah mengapa ia merasa benar-benar terkejut.

"Ta-tapi itu tidak mungkin, disini…disini dia akan mendapatkan pengobatan tercepat dan terbaik, a-aku tidak bisa mengabulkan itu, maafkan aku." Ucap Chanyeol. Kini Kyuhyun bersujud di depan Chanyeol sambil terisak.

"I-ini salah kami, ini salahku sebagai seorang ayah. Seharusnya kami membiarkan ia tumbuh seperti anak remaja lainnya, aku tahu…ia adalah anak yang spesial yang menjadi harapan negeri ini, tapi jika tahu akan seperti ini maka aku memilih untuk tidak melepaskannya. Paduka, anda pun seorang ayah, anda pasti mengerti bagaimana perasaanku." Chanyeol menutup matanya sambil menarik nafas.

"Hatiku sungguh hancur melihat keadaannya sekarang. Aku merasa gagal menjadi seorang ayah, aku malu…sungguh malu seolah aku tidak bisa menjaga apa yang Tuhan titipkan padaku. Aku berjanji akan mengembalikan semua yang telah Paduka berikan pada kami, aku berjanji akan mengembalikan semuanya asalkan kami bisa membawa Baekhyun kami kembali. Kami ingin melihat senyum cerahnya yang dulu, kami ingin Baekhyun kami yang dulu kembali." Kyuhyun terisak dan Chanyeol mengerti betapa pria itu membenci dirinya sendiri karena melihat kondisi putranya sekarang.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak mungkin semudah itu mengabulkannya, Baekhyun adalah Ratunya, sosok yang ia cintai, ia tidak mungkin melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Ma-maaf_"

"Aku mohon! Aku akan melakukan apapun." Chanyeol terdiam, bibirnya seolah kelu.

"Tapi Baekhyun sedang mengandung, dia mengandung anak kedua kami." Kyuhyun terkesiap, ia bahkan tidak mengetahui fakta itu. Tak ada seorangpun yang memberitahunya sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di istana yang megah itu. Ia terdiam sejenak dengan kepala terangkat, menatap wajah kelelahan Chanyeol yang kini mendongak menatap langit-langit dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Kyuhyun tahu ia lancang dan juga kejam, bahkan ia seorang pengkhianat yang telah mengingkari perjanjiannya, tapi lebih dari itu ia hanyalah seorang ayah yang menginginkan putranya kembali dan hidup bahagia meskipun mereka berada dalam kekurangan. Kyuhyun mendengar apa yang tidak ia dengar dari bibir putranya melalui para pelayan yang bergosip bagaimana Baekhyun hidup di dalam istana dan bagaimana putra kecilnya mampu bertahan selama itu atas tekanan yang ia terima. Ia pun menyesal dulu pernah memaksa Baekhyun untuk mengikuti keinginannya yang saat itu terlalu silau dengan pengakuan dan harta.

"Ji-jika begitu. Sampai anaknya lahir, se-setelah itu kami akan membawanya kembali." Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun terkejut. Kyuhyun pun tak tahu mendapatkan keberanian dari mana untuk bicara selancang itu pada seorang Raja, tapi sisi ayahnya muncul, ia hanya ingin sebuah kebahagiaan untuk anaknya.

"Aku mohon!" Kyuhyun kembali bersujud hingga hidungnya benar-benar menyentuh lantai.

"Paduka bisa mengambil anak yang terlahir itu, tapi biarkan kami membawa Baekhyun kami kembali." Chanyeol merasakan cairan panas melelah disudut matanya, ia memang manusia yang memiliki sisi egois, tapi ia tetaplah seorang Raja yang harus bersikap adil dan bijaksana.

"Baiklah. Setelah anak kami lahir, kalian bisa membawa Baekhyun kembali." Kyuhyun merangkak kearah Chanyeol dan mengecup kaki itu dengan penuh bahagia, Chanyeol menarik sosok itu bangkit, ia memang Raja tapi ia tidak gila hormat. Manusia tetaplah manusia bukan anjing yang menjilat kaki majikannya ketika senang.

Dan malam itu menjadi malam paling menyedihkan untuk Chanyeol. Mungkin ia telah mengambil keputusan yang benar. Tuan Byun benar, Baekhyun harus tumbuh menjadi remaja yang seharusnya, Baekhyun harus bahagia, dan tinggal di dalam istana tak akan pernah membuat remaja itu bahagia.

Dua hari kemudian berita menyenangkan muncul. Baekhyun membuka matanya setelah tidur panjangnya dan yang lelaki itu ucapkan pertama kali adalah "Dimana Paduka?" lalu disusul dengan "Bagaimana keadaan Chanhyunie?" membuat beberapa orang menangis dalam kebahagiaan.

Chanyeol memasuki ruangan dimana Baekhyun terduduk diatas ranjangnya dan menyesap susunya dengan rakus, katanya lidahnya terasa pahit oleh cairan yang terasa aneh dan berlendir, padahal ramuan nutrisi itulah yang menyokong hidupnya selama dua belas hari ini.

"Baekhyun! Sayang!" Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukan hingga remaja itu tersentak dan tersedak membuat Chanyeol segera melepaskan pelukannya dengan panik.

"Uhuukkk…Paduka…" rengeknya sambil menekan dadanya yang sakit akibat terbatuk. Chanyeol mengusap sisa susu disudut bibir Baekhyun lalu mengecup wajah itu puluhan kali hingga Baekhyun menutup matanya pasrah.

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun membuka matanya dan kelopak matanya melebar melihat ayah, ibu dan para saudarinya berdiri di depan ranjangnya dengan wajah penuh air mata.

"AYAH! IBU!" teriaknya senang. Ia ingin bangkit tapi Chanyeol menahannya, karena itu Chanyeol bangkit dan membiarkan keluarga Byun untuk menyambut putra mereka yang baru sadar. Baekhyun menangis dalam pelukan sang ibu ketika mereka berpelukan dan tangisan keluarga itu membuat hati semua orang di dalam ruangan itu menjadi pilu, tak terkecuali Chanyeol yang merasa telah kejam karena memisahkan seorang anak dari orangtuanya.

"Dimana Chanhyunieku?" ucap Baekhyun lagi ketika tersadar bahwa tak ada seorangpun yang membawakan putranya. Baekhyun tidak mengingat terlalu jelas mengapa ia bisa koma selama berhari-hari seperti kata para pelayan, namun ia sedikit mengingat bagian dirinya dan Chanhyun yang disekap dalam sebuah tempat aneh dan gelap.

"Ini dia putra mahkota." Jongin datang dengan Chanhyun dalam gendongannya yang terus meronta-ronta ketika melihat Baekhyun.

"Ma..maa…" Semua orang mendadak terdiam dengan mata membola, sang putra mahkota baru saja mengucapkan kata pertamanya dengan sangat jelas.

"Huwaaa… putraku akhirnya bicara.." teriak Baekhyun hingga ia nyaris tersedak. Jongin membiarkan sang anak bertemu dengan ibunya dan Baekhyun langsung memeluk dan mengecup putranya dengan penuh rasa rindu.

"Hssuu..Hssuu.." Lagi mereka dibuat terkejut oleh ucapan Chanhyun sambil memukul-mukul dada Baekhyun.

"Susu?" tanya Baekhyun dan bayi itu mencari dada Baekhyun lalu menghisap kainnya. Baekhyun nyaris menangis, ia tahu putranya pasti merindukan ASI nya karena selama 12 hari ia hanya diberikan susu pengganti.

"Ya,…ya…sayang… ayo minum susumu!"

"EKHEM!" Chanyeol berdeham keras ketika Baekhyun tengah mencoba membuka pakaiannya, membuat orang-orang yang ada di dalam sana yang tanpa sadar memperhatikan Baekhyun segera menundukan wajahnya dan undur diri, menyisakkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Chanhyun disana.

"Kenapa semua orang pergi?" tanya Baekhyun ketika tersadar hanya ada dirinya dan Chanhyun diatas ranjang, bahkan bayi itu tengah menghisap dadanya dengan kencang. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum maklum dengan kepolosan Baekhyun, namun setelahnya ia mendekat dan duduk disamping kedua orang yang ia cintai itu. Ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun lalu mengecup pipi Chanhyun yang nampak memerah padam.

"Akh! Jangan digigit!" Baekhyun menekan hidung putranya membuat bayi itu menangis histeris sambil melepas mulutnya. Baekhyun mengelus dadanya yang tergores sambil mencoba menenangkan Chanhyun.

"Sepertinya tidak lancar lagi." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol kecewa.

"Biar aku bantu!" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyesap puting Baekhyun, hal yang memang seharusnya ia lakukan karena produksi ASI Baekhyun telah menurun.

Baekhyun mengelus kepala Chanyeol dan Chanhyun bergantian, tapi kemudian Chanhyun mendorong-dorong kepala Chanyeol karena telah mengambil tempatnya, bahkan bayinya menangis ketika Chanyeol tak segera menyingkir.

"Pa…pa…Hssuu…Hssuu.." Baekhyun kembali terkekeh ketika dalam tangisnya putranya sudah mampu mengeluarkan kata lagi.

"Paduka, sepertinya ada yang marah tempatnya diambil." Chanyeol menjauhkan bibirnya lalu membiarkan Chanhyun melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Dia nakal ya!" gumam Chanyeol sambil memainkan rambut Chanhyun perlahan.

"Hei, kau tidak boleh rakus, mulai sekarang belajarlah berbagi pada saudaramu." Baekhyun menantap Chanyeol dengan kening mengernyit membuat Chanyeol gemas dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun lalu, lalu turun untuk mengecup perut Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, katakan selamat datang pada putra kedua kita." Baekhyun melototkan matanya tak percaya.

"A-apa?"

"Ya, kau hamil sayang. Selamat!" Baekhyun nyaris menjatuhkan rahangnya jika saja Chanyeol tidak segera memangut bibir itu dengan lembut. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus senang atau bersedih. Ia senang karena tumbuh kehidupan baru didalam perutnya yang tentu akan membuat Chanyeol senang, tapi ia tidak bisa membayangkan ketika akan melahirkan bayi itu.

Melahirkan Chanhyun saja sudah mempertaruhkan hampir setengah nyawanya apalagi kini harus melahirkan lagi. Baekhyun tidak apa-apa jika harus memiliki anak, tapi tidak dengan melahirkan karena rasanya begitu sakit.

Baekhyun ingin bertanya bolehkah ia tidak melahirkan bayi itu membayangkan betapa sakitnya saat melahirkan nanti, tapi ketika melihat wajah bahagia Chanyeol yang terus mengecupi perutnya dan mengelusnya sayang, Baekhyun tersenyum dan ia berkata dalam hati _'tak apa jika aku harus melahirkan anak setiap tahunnya, asalkan Paduka senang dan menyayangiku selamanya._ ' Lihat, dia hanyalah remaja lugu yang begitu mencintai prianya. Di dunia yang luas ini, ia hanya memiliki pemikiran yang sederhana bahwa mencintai dan dicintai sudah cukup untuknya hidup di dunia yang kejam ini. Meskipun ia tak tahu jika setelah melahirkan anak keduanya, kehidupan barunya telah menanti.

…

..

.

Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun ketika Tabib Shin sedang memeriksa kandungannya. Bibirnya senantiasa membentuk sebuah senyuman sambil memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang mulai berseri kembali.

"Kandungan Paduka memang cukup lemah, tapi aku masih bisa merasakan bahwa janin di dalam masihlah sehat. Tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan memberikan ramuan untuk menguatkan kandungan dan_"

"Ramuan? Lagi?" pertanyaan Baekhyun yang menyiratkan akan sebuah keberatan membuat Chanyeol terkekeh, ia mengelus rambut Baekhyun dan mengecup pipi itu dengan sayang.

"Iya sayang, ramuan itu akan membuat buah hati kita di dalam sana menjadi kuat." Baekhyun mengangguk lalu meminta sebuah kecupan dibibir pada Chanyeol yang segera diberikan oleh Sang Raja, sementara Tabib Shin masih sibuk mengoleskan minyak pada perut datar Baekhyun dan menekan beberapa titik untuk membuat kandungan itu tetap kuat.

Chanyeol memaikan kembali Baekhyun selimut namun yang lebih muda menggeleng.

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan, aku bosan di dalam kamar." Chanyeol balas menggeleng pelan sambil bersikeras memaikan Baekhyun selimut.

"Sementara istirahat dulu ya? Kondisimu belum terlalu sehat." Baekhyun merengutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol akan bangkit sebelum Baekhyun memanggil namanya lagi membuat pria itu menoleh.

"Apa selama aku hamil kegiatan-kegiatanku bersama Tuan Lee dan Jendral Oh berhenti?" Chanyeol terdiam di tempat, pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat perasaan bersalahnya muncul lagi.

"Ya."

"Yeeei." Baekhyun berseru senang dan itu malah membuat Chanyeol semakin bersalah. Raja itu mendekat dan kembali duduk disamping Baekhyun, mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang dan mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Apa rasanya berat?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan cepat mengangguk, tidak menyadari bahwa hal itu semakin membuat luka Chanyeol terasa perih.

"Maafkan aku ya sayang?" Baekhyun terdiam dengan mata menatap Chanyeol kosong, tidak mengerti mengapa sang Raja tiba-tiba meminta maaf.

"Maaf jika apa yang aku lakukan nyatanya menyiksamu, aku…aku…" Chanyeol terisak dan Baekhyun sungguh dibuat terkejut akan itu.

"Paduka?"

"Karena kebodohanku aku nyaris kehilanganmu, nyaris kehilangan kalian. Maafkan aku." Baekhyun menggeleng dan sedikit mendudukan dirinya. Ia mengelus pundak Chanyeol berharap isakan Sang Raja tak lagi keluar dari bibir tebalnya.

"I-ini salahku yang melarikan diri. Maafkan aku Paduka! Jangan menyalahkan diri Paduka, jangan!" Chanyeol segera memeluk Baekhyun sebelum Ratuya menangis. Keduanya pada akhirnya terisak bersama, setidaknya perasaan satu sama lain telah lega saat ini.

"Jangan pernah berpikir aku akan membuangmu, kau begitu berharga untukku. Bukan karena kau bisa melahirkan bayi untukku, tapi karena aku telah jatuh cinta padamu." Baekhyun kembali terisak dan mengangguk dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Ya, maafkan aku. Mulai sekarang aku tak akan lagi bersikap kekanak-kanakan, aku akan menjadi dewasa dan_"

"Tidak! Tetaplah jadi Byun Baekhyun yang ceria dan kekanak-kanakan, karena aku sadar aku tak seharusnya mengubah sifat seseorang, aku mencintaimu apa adanya, dan rakyatku juga seharusnya seperti itu." Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol dan melumatnya lebih dulu membuat Sang Raja tak bisa untuk tidak memberikan timbal balik, hingga akhirnya kedua bibir itu berpangutan mesra di dalam kamar mereka.

Ketika para tabib mengetahui perihal kehamilan Baekhyun, ketika itu kehamilan Baekhyun telah menginjak usia satu setengah bulan dan akan terus bertambah seiring dengan waktu yang semakin berjalan cepat

Seperti hari ini yang menjadi hari spesial, dimana ulang tahun pertama Chanhyun diadakan dan seluruh istana merayakannya dengan begitu meriah. Bahkan banyak yang tak menyangka jika Sang Putra Mahkota telah berusia 1 tahun kini.

Chanhyun dengan pakaian mahalnya, duduk diatas pangkuan Baekhyun sambil menonton pertunjukan di depannya. Pesta diadakan secara terbuka dihalaman istana, sehingga para rakyat bisa ikut bergabung dan melihat betapa tampannya sang putra mahkota yang begitu mirip dengan Raja mereka.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat putranya melompat-lompat senang diatas pangkuan Baekhyun, terkadang menepuk tangannya senang atas semua kemeriahan yang ia terima. Kemudian mata Chanyeol jatuh pada Baekhyun yang terlihat sama senangnya dengan sang putra, Ratunya terlihat begitu cantik malam ini dan Chanyeol benar-benar ingin memeluk keduanya diatas ranjang mereka.

Seandainya ia bukan seorang Raja, maka ia hanya akan merayakan ulang tahun anaknya dengan sebuah kue dan lilin di dalam kamar, lalu setelahnya berpelukan bersama diatas ranjang, itu jauh membuatnya merasa nyaman. Tapi kemudian ia tersadar dimana posisinya, dan sudah seharusnya kemewahan melekat pada putranya sejak dini. Bergelut pada pemikiran dan fantasi kecilnya, akhirnya matanya jatuh pada perut datar Baekhyun dan perasaan sedih melingkupinya. Dalam hitungan bulan semua akan berubah, ia mendapatkan keturunan baru, tapi akan kehilangan Ratunya.

"Paduka?" Chanyeol tersadar dan tersenyum kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum dan meminta Chanyeol untuk ikut menyaksikan penampilan di depan mereka. Chanyeol mengecup pelipis Baekhyun sambil menyaksikan tarian api di depannya. Baekhyun sangat menyukai tarian api, karena itu ia meminta pada Chanyeol agar tarian itu ditarikan sedikit lebih lama, dan tentu Sang Raja akan mengabulkannya.

"Hssuu…Hssuuu…" Chanhyun menarik pakaian Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mencoba untuk tak memperdulikan keinginan putranya yang tentu saja menganggu kesenangannya.

"Hssuuu…Hssuu…Ma…Maa…"

"Ssstt… Lihat! Lihat! Oh oh! Apinya menyembur! Lihat Chanhyunie." Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian putranya namun Chanhyun sama keras kepalanya seperti dirinya. Balita itu menarik pakaian Baekhyun lebih kencang sambil mulai merengek.

"Iya…Iya…nanti…setelah tarian ini selesai ya?"

"Huwee…Hssuuu…Hssuu…Ma…Hsuuu…Hsuuu…" Baekhyun ikut merengek sambil melepaskan tangan Chanhyun dari dadanya. Ia tidak ingin kesenangannya terganggu apalagi Chanhyun sudah menyusu dua jam lalu dan kini ingin menyusu lagi. Baekhyun bukannya tidak mau, tapi membuka pakaian pestanya sedikit membutuhkan usaha dan Baekhyun harus kembali ke kamar jika ingin menyusui putranya.

"Hei, jangan cengeng ya? Minum susunya nanti ya?" Chanyeol mencoba merayu putranya tapi wajahnya malah terkena tendangan dari putranya yang mulai meronta.

"Issh… Jangan cerewet Chanhyunie!" gerutu Baekhyun sambil memaksa putranya untuk duduk tenang, tapi balita itu masih merengak dan mulai bergerak seperti belut diatas pangkuan Baekhyun dengan bibir bergetar.

"Huwee…Hsuu…Hsuuu.."

"Jika Chanhyunie tidak diam, aku akan meminta pelayan untuk menyusuimu." Ancam Baekhyun membuat Chanhyunie sempat terdiam sejenak karena bentakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol yang melihat itu pun sempat terkejut karena respon putranya yang sudah mulai tumbuh besar. Ia ingin tertawa melihat wajah putranya yang mencoba menahan tangisannya dengan bibir melengkung kebawah.

"Nah, diam! Kalau begini kan Chanhyun jadi tampan." Chanyeol mencoba mengelus rambut putranya yang ia rasa sedang menahan sesuatu di dalamnya. Ketika Baekhyun kembali melihat pada pertunjukan, ketika itu tangisan Chanhyun pecah membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Huwee….Ma…HSUU…HSUUU…HUWEEE…" Chanyeol dengan cepat mengangkat putranya dan membawanya turun dari atas singgasananya. Ia mencoba meredakan tangisan Chanhyun dan meminta tak ada seorang pun yang mengikutinya. Baekhyun menghela nafas sambil bangkit dengan malas dan menyusul Chanyeol.

"Ssst… Jangan menangis ya sayang? Ibumu pasti kelelahan harus menyusuimu terus, kau sudah besar jadi tidak boleh cengeng. Kau harus terbiasa tanpa dia nanti." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk putranya dan berjalan disepanjang koridor.

"Chanhyun harus kuat ya? Jangan cengeng jika ibu tidak bersama kita lagi." Tanpa ia sadari air matanya menetes dan Chanyeol mengusapnya cepat sementara Chanhyun mulai mereda, seolah ia mengerti kesedihan yang dialami oleh Ayahnya.

"Paduka!" Baekhyun berjalan sedikit lebih cepat kearah Chanyeol dan terkejut melihat putranya hanya terisak tanpa tangisan keras.

"Sini! Ugh~anak ibu kenapa cengeng sekali sih? Merepotkan Paduka saja." ucap Baekhyun sambil menerima Chanhyun dan menepuk pelan pantat bayi itu.

"Ayo kita ke kamar! Kau bisa minum sepuasnya disana. Dan Paduka, Paduka bisa kembali." Chanyeol menggeleng sambil merangkul Baekhyun dan membawa keduanya ke kamar mereka.

"Aku akan menemani kalian." Ucap Chanyeol.

Sesampainya di kamar, Baekhyun membaringkan Chanhyun dan ia sendiri mulai membuka pakaiannya yang berlapis-lapis membuat ia sedikit menghela nafas sejenak. Chanyeol memainkan jemari putranya sambil menatap Baekhyun yang mulai berjalan dengan hanya kain tipis ditubuhnya.

"Ayo, sini! Siapa yang tadi kehausan!" ucap Baekhyun dan mulai menaikki ranjang. Chanyeol tersenyum dan memberikan tempat untuk keduanya. Chanhyun segera menyesap dada Baekhyun dengan cepat, tangisannya tadi membuat rasa hausnya semakin meningkat.

"Chanhyun tidak boleh cengeng lagi ya? Setelah ini Chanhyun akan menjadi kakak dan memiliki adik, jadi harus bisa berbagi ya?" Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun ketika mendengar ucapan dewasa suaminya.

"Dengarkan ibumu!" ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menatap Chanyeol di depannya dan mengelus pipi Chanyeol lembut.

"Kenapa mata Paduka merah? Paduka habis menangis?" Chanyeol menggeleng pelan membuat Baekhyun semakin khawatir.

"Apa sikapku tadi membuat Paduka bersedih? Apa aku bersikap kekanak-kanakan lagi?" Chanyeol menggeleng cepat dan segera meraih tangan Baekhyun.

"Tidak…aku hanya terharu karena putra kita sudah berusia setahun kini." Baekhyun tersenyum dan matanya teralih pada Chanhyun.

"Ya, si nakal ini sudah berusia setahun dan nanti akan semakin nakal." Chanhyun hanya tersenyum dalam hisapannya sementara matanya terkunci pada manik hitam Baekhyun.

…

..

.

Sebulan setelah pesta ulangtahun Chanhyun, pernikahan Luhan yang sempat tertunda pun segera dilaksanakan. Ketika menerima undangan resmi dari sepupunya, yang ada dipikiran Chanyeol adalah Jendralnya, namun melihat wajah Sehun yang kelewat datar membuat ia menebak sehancur apa hati lelaki itu.

"Aku akan mengajak Baekhyun untuk ikut, Tabib Shin bilang itu tidak apa-apa untuk kandunganya." Ucap Chanyeol pada Tuan Lee yang balas oleh anggukan oleh pria tua itu.

"Apa kalian akan ikut?" tanya Chanyeol pada kedua jendralnya yang hanya terdiam.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa jika kalian_"

"Tentu. Kenapa tidak?" suara Sehun membuat semuanya menoleh dan mendapati wajah lelaki itu tersenyum begitu tulus hingga membuat mereka kembali menerka tentang perasaan Sehun.

"Baiklah, kita akan pergi besok lusa."

…

..

.

Luhan berdiri di depan cermin di dalam kamarnya sambil menatap dirinya seolah mampu menembus kaca bening itu. Ia sekali lagi memperhatikan dirinya. Pakaiannya sudah rapi, ia terlihat begitu tampan dalam balutan jas mahalnya, bahkan ia yakin bahwa ia akan menjadi pengantin paling tampan sepanjang sejarah, namun ada satu hal yang seolah hilang dari dalam dirinya, dari dalam hidupnya.

Luhan mencoba melihat semakin dalam pada cermin, bahwa apa yang ia lakukan saat ini sudah benar, bahwa pernikahannya bukan hanya sekedar kemarahannya atas sikap Sehun, tapi juga sebagai bentuk pendewasaannya. Dia bukan lagi remaja, dan Luhan tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat ia pun memang harus menikah, dan ia merasa takdirnya bukanlah Sehun. Mereka memang dipertemukan, tapi mereka tak dibiarkan bersama. Sehun hanya seperti hembusan angin di tengah gurun, ia datang hanya untuk pergi kemudian.

"Kau siap?" itu suara kakaknya dan Luhan tak menoleh hanya mengangguk cepat, secepat yang ia bisa.

"Hyung!" Kris yang hendak pergi menghentikan langkahnya. Ketika ia menoleh, Luhan telah menubruk tubuhnya dan membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Terima kasih telah menjadi kakakku yang baik." Kris yang masih terkejut hanya mampu mengelus pundak Luhan.

"Apapun yang terjadi setelah ini, percayalah kau mampu melewatinya." Ucap Kris dan Luhan mengangguk, menenggelamkan wajahnya semakin dalam pada dada sang kakak.

"Aku berharap keputusanku saat ini benar."

"Benar atau tidak bukanlah hal yang penting, yang terpenting adalah kau mampu mempertanggung jawabkan pilihanmu setelah ini." Luhan mengangguk seiring ia menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Bersiaplah! Tamu undangan sudah berada di tempat mereka." Luhan mengangguk lagi dan membiarkan Kris melangkah menjauh.

"Apa dia_/ dia datang." Seketika keduanya terkejut ditempat karena ucapan mereka yang bersamaan. Tapi kemudian Luhan mencoba tersenyum menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Oh, baguslah!" ucap Luhan kembali pada sisi angkuhnya lalu kembali berjalan menuju cermin dimana para pelayan masih berdiri disana.

Luhan membiarkan mereka memeriksa kembali penampilannya sementara ia hanya menyelami pikirannya, bertanya-tanya kenapa semua tidak sesuai fantasinya bahwa Sehun akan menghampirinya dan membawanya kabur atau setidaknya mengucap selamat tinggal untuknya. Tapi kemudian Luhan tahu bahwa Sehun telah memiliki orang lain di hatinya, dirinya bukan lagi siapa-siapa untuk Jendral itu.

Musik pengiring pengantin telah berbunyi, dan para undangan telah menempati tempat mereka. Luhan berjalan masuk dan bersiap berdiri di atas altar menantikan pengantinnya untuk memasuki ruangan kemudian.

Ketika ia berjalan, para undangan dari berbagai istana telah duduk ditempat mereka, ia bahkan melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun disana yang nampak begitu bahagia sambil berpegangan tangan membuat Luhan merasa cemburu dengan pasangan itu. Ia juga melihat kakaknya dan kakak iparnya duduk berdampingan sambil tersenyum kearahnya, lalu ada Jendral Kim dan Tuan Lee yang menatap kearahnya dan terakhir pandanganya jatuh pada sosok yang paling ia rindukan tapi ingin ia hindari. Oh Sehun.

Langkah Luhan nyaris tak seimbang ketika melihat Sehun hanya melirik sekilas kearahnya sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap pada sisi lain ruangan. Luhan ingin tersenyum atau paling tidak menyapa sosok itu tapi sayang Sehun bukan tipikal pria ramah yang akan tersenyum dengan mudah, tapi lagi pikiran Luhan kembali di dalam ia melihat Sehun dan lelaki bemarga Do di dalam ruangan, dimana ia seolah melihat sisi lain dari Sehun. Sehun tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu padanya.

Ketika pintu terbuka dan pengantin wanitanya berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah anggun, Luhan merasa tidak seperti pengantin pria pada umumnya, ia tidak merasakan perasaan apapun selain sebuah rasa berterima kasih karena wanita di depannya mau menjadi istrinya, karena itu Luhan tersenyum lembut sebagai bentuk terima kasihnya.

Mereka berdiri berhadapan, dan sang pendeta telah membacakan sumpah untuk keduanya ambil. Ketika tiba pada sesi dimana seharusnya keduanya berciuman, Luhan hanya mengecup kening pengantinya membuat yang lainnya bertepuk tangan.

"Pangeran Luhan!" Luhan yang sedang berbincang dengan salah satu tamunya menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun yang berdiri disamping Chanyeol. Luhan tersenyum lalu mendekat dan memberikan Baekhyun sebuah pelukan.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, dia cantik." Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang dan matanya jatuh pada Chanyeol yang menatapnya iba.

"Hei, jangan berikan tatapan menyedihkan seperti itu pada seorang pengantin sepertiku." Chanyeol terkekeh lalu melebarkan tangannya dan Luhan pun jatuh pada pelukan Chanyeol.

"Berbahagialah!" bisik Chanyeol. Luhan memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Aku berharap aku akan bahagia." Balas Luhan dan pelukan itu terlepas. Chanyeol tersenyum sekali lagi dan mencoba menghapus air mata Luhan yang nyaris terjatuh.

"Hei, aku dengar mesin pencetak bayi ini mengandung lagi." Baekhyun menyiku dada Luhan kesal atas ucapan tajam sang pangeran yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Ya, kami akan segera kedatangan tamu lagi." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup pipi Baekhyun sayang.

"Tamu yang merepotkan" balas Baekhyun membuat keduanya terkekeh.

"Selamat!" itu suara Jongin yang muncul dibelakang Luhan.

"Seharusnya kau bisa lebih ikhlas lagi, pelit sekali." Gerutu Luhan dan Jongin tak terlalu menanggapi.

"Siapa sangka pria sepertimu akhirnya menikah juga." Ledek Jongin dan Luhan memukul dada sang Jendral cukup keras hingga Jongin terbatuk.

"Makanya cepat susul aku!" Dan Jongin hanya terkekeh pelan. Ketika Luhan mencoba mencari sosok lain yang seharusnya muncul ia tak menemukan siapapun dibelakang Jongin.

"Dia di luar, katanya pestanya membuat ia sesak." Ucap Jongin menyadarkan Luhan.

"Siapa juga yang mencarinya, lagipula dimana-dimana pesta pastilah ramai." Gerutu Luhan dan Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"yah, hanya mencoba memberikan informasi."

"Diamlah!" gerutu Luhan lagi.

"Oh, aku permisi sebentar aku harus menemui tamu lainnya." Ucap Luhan memohon diri pada tamu dari Nortwest itu.

Sehun memegang gelas anggurnya sambil berdiri disisi balkon istana. Ia menatap hamparan langit dan para pengawal yang berjaga dibawah sana. Hingga suara langkah kaki membuatnya menghentikan acara minumnya, namun ia tak ingin menoleh karena ia tahu itu milik siapa.

"Sangat tidak sopan." Suara sosok yang kini berdiri disampingnya tak juga membuat Sehun menoleh.

"Seharusnya kau mengucapkan selamat pada pasangan pengantin bukan menyendiri seperti ini." Ucap Luhan sambil menatap Sehun kesal. Sehun hanya menghela nafas sambil meminum anggurnya lagi.

"Selamat." Suara rendah Sehun menggetarkan hati Luhan, namun dengan cepat ia menampik perasaannya dan mencoba memasang wajah angkuhnya.

"Hanya itu? Tidak ada hadiah untukku?" Pancing Luhan, sebenarnya ia pun tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan pada Sehun, sosok yang pernah ia cintai. Sehun masih tidak menoleh pada Luhan, lalu tangan kanannya meraih sesuatu di dalam saku celananya.

"Ini!" Luhan terkejut dan menerimanya dengan cepat, matanya membulat ketika melihat sebuah cincin kristal yang begitu indah.

"Ini_"

"Seharusnya aku memberikan itu padamu sejak dulu, tapi takdir tak pernah memberikan kesempatan untuk kita." Luhan tersentak sambil menatap cincin itu lama.

"Ini_"

"Ya, seharusnya aku menggunakanya untuk melamarmu, tapi sayangnya_" Sehun terkekeh sambil mengusak rambutnya pelan.

"_kesempatan itu tidak pernah datang padaku, mungkin karena kita memang tidak berjodoh." Luhan mencoba menahan air matanya, entah mengapa sebuah penyesalan datang untuk menggerogoti hatinya. Ia menutup matanya mencoba mengendalikan gejolak perasaannya, ia mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas ketidaksabarannya. Sehun ternyata ingin melamarnya dan ia malah berpikir bahwa Sehun telah melupakannya.

"Kenapa…Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya lebih awal." Sehun menoleh dan sempat terkejut melihat mata berkaca-kaca Luhan tapi kemudian ia mencoba untuk tidak peduli.

"Seperti yang aku katakan, takdir tak memberikan kesempatan." Luhan akhirnya terisak sambil menggenggam cincin itu dengan begitu kuat.

"Sehun?" Luhan mencengkram lengan Sehun kuat sambil menatap mata itu dalam.

"Ayo bawa aku kabur dari sini! Ayo kita ubah takdir dan hidup_" Luhan tercekat ketika Sehun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dengan pelan.

"Tidak, kita tidak bisa melakukannya. Semua sudah terlambat Pangeran." Luhan menggeleng dan terisak sambil mencengkram kembali lengan Sehun.

"Lagipula kau telah menikah_"

"Tak apa-apa, ayo kita melarikan diri_"

"Dan aku sudah memiliki orang yang aku cintai, aku tak lagi mencintaimu." Seketika tangan Luhan terlepas. Hatinya seperti hancur berkeping-keping. Ia menatap mata Sehun mencoba mencari kebohongan namun sayang ia tak menemukannya.

"Kau bohong kan?" Sehun menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Sebentar lagi kami akan menikah." Luhan menundukan wajahnya dalam merasa sangat menyesal dengan keputusan tergesa-gesa yang telah ia buat.

"Hiduplah dengan bahagia Pangeran, jangan menyakiti hati yang lain lagi dengan keegoisanmu." Usai mengucapkan itu Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Luhan, meninggalkan Sang Pangeran yang terisak seorang diri dan berlarut dalam kesedihannya.

Sehun melangkah semakin jauh tanpa melihat kebelakang dan itu membuat perasaan Luhan semakin hancur.

"Se_"

"Pangeran!" Luhan menoleh dan menemukan pengantinnya berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Paduka Raja memanggil." Luhan menoleh sekali lagi pada arah berlawanan dimana Sehun berjalan semakin jauh lalu matanya kembali pada sosok wanita yang menatapnya bingung.

"baiklah! Sebentar lagi." Ucap Luhan dan wanita itu kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan, sementara Luhan hanya terdiam sambil menatap cincin ditangannya. Ia menggenggamnya erat dan mendekap benda itu dengan sayang. Ada berjuta perasaan yang ia salurkan pada benda itu, bahwa hatinya masihlah pada Sehun.

Tapi tidak dengan Sehun, ketika pintu dibelakangnya tertutup ketika itu ia hentikan langkah angkuhnya. Ia menundukan kepalanya dalam, meremas dadanya cukup kuat seolah cara itu mampu untuk mengurangi sedikit desakan di dalam hatinya. Luhan adalah tokoh terpenting dalam perjalanan hidupnya, Luhan juga yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia mengenal cinta, tapi Luhan pulalah yang membuatnya mengerti arti sebuah kesakitan dan berakhir dengan sebuah keikhlasan.

Sehun tak mungkin bisa melupakan Luhan semudah ia membalikan telapak tangan, ia pun mengerti bahwa sebuah celah di dalam hatinya masihlah menyimpan kenangan-kenangan tentang harinya bersama Luhan. Sehun tak akan menghapusnya, Sehun akan membiarkan kenangan-kenangan itu tetap berada disana, karena Luhan telah mengajarkannya banyak hal, cinta, perjuangan, kesetiaan, keegoisan, kekurangan, kelebihan dan keikhlasan. Luhan hanya akan menjadi sebuah sejarah di dalam hidupnya. Xi Luhan, si Pangeran nakal yang pernah ia cintai.

…

..

.

"Satu…dua…tiga..Yeei, anakku memang hebat." Baekhyun bersorak sambil memeluk tubuh berisi Chanhyun. Balitanya kini sudah mampu menapakkan kaki gemetarnya meski dengan bantuan.

Chanyeol, Jongin dan Tuan Lee yang melihat itu hanya tertawa bangga, perkembangan Pangeran Mahkota sunggulah pesat, bisa diakui jika Chanhyun adalah bayi dengan pertahanan tubuh yang kuat serta perkembangan fisik dan psikis yang pesat.

Mereka sedang berada di taman istana, dimana para bangsawan itu sedang menikmati waktu bersantai mereka di sore hari. Baekhyun pencetusnya, ia ingin seluruh orang sedikit bersantai meskipun pernikahan Sehun dan Kyungsoo akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi, dan juga yang menjadi alasan Sehun tidak bergabung bersama mereka saat ini. Baekhyun meminta kepada Sang Raja agar memberikan sedikit waktu bersantai pada anak buahnya, sekaligus menyaksikan bagaimana Chanhyun sudah mampu berjalan kini.

"Ayo kita kesana!" tunjuk Baekhyun kearah tiga pria lainnya yang duduk diatas karpet yang digelar diatas rumput. Lagi Chanhyun mulai menapakkan kaki bergetarnya, dengan senyuman cerah dimana gigi-gigi susunya sudah mulai tumbuh lagi.

"Pa…Pa…Pa…" ucapnya sambil berjalan dengan antusias yang nyaris membuat Baekhyun kesusahan untuk memegangnya.

"Pelan-pelan sayang!" ucap Baekhyun dan putranya seperti biasa tidak mau menurut.

HAP!

Chanyeol menangkap tubuh Chanhyun dan si kecil melompat senang dalam pangkuan sang Ayah. Baekhyun mengambil duduk disamping Chanyeol dengan sedikit terengah, membuat beberapa pelayan mendekat dan memberikan segelas air sambil mengipasi tubuh Baekhyun.

"Jangan terlalu lelah! Ingat kandunganmu!" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menyentuh perutnya yang sudah cukup membesar. Sebenarnya semua merasa cukup aneh dengan kehamilan Baekhyun yang kedua, kandungannya baru menginjak bulan keempat tapi perutnya sudah mengembung besar. Meski demikian namun Baekhyun selalu merasa santai ketika berjalan dengan perut besarnya, tidak seperti ketika mengandung Chanhyun dulu.

"Ma…Ma…" Baekhyun mengambil putranya dan mendudukannya di atas pahanya, meski sedikit kesusahan karena terhalang perut ibunya, namun Chanhyun masih sangat suka bermanja-manja bahkan tak jarang ia akan memaksa Baekhyun untuk menyusuinya ditengah keramaian meskipun kini balita itu sudah diberikan bantuan air susu sapi dengan kualitas terbaik dinegerinya.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi." Tuan Lee segera bangkit diikuti oleh Jongin. Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun dan putranya yang sedang berebut membuka pakaian dan ia pun mengangguk. Beberapa pelayan yang semula berdiri disekitar mereka memilih mundur dan sedikit menjauh. Chanyeol bahkan meminta pelayan wanita yang mengipasi mereka untuk menghentikan pekerjaan mereka sejenak, meskipun biasanya mereka akan tetap disana.

Suara kecipak dari sedotan putranya membuat Chanyeol tertawa geli, bahwa balitanya sungguh sangat rakus, bahkan terkadang Chanyeol merasa iba melihat wajah kesakitan Baekhyun karena gesekan-gesekan gigi baru tumbuh putranya yang selalu melukai bagian puting suaminya.

"Dia tumbuh dengan cepat ya?" Baekhyun mengangguk, membiarkan Sang Raja mengelus kepala Chanhyun yang nyaris tertidur.

"Hm, tidak terasa kini dia akan memiliki seorang adik." Chanyeol yang semula tersenyum perlahan memudar, entah kenapa pikirannya melayang pada beberapa waktu yang akan datang, tepatnya setelah kelahiran anak kedua mereka, dimana Baekhyun akan diambil kembali oleh keluarganya. Chanyeol beralih mengelus rambut Baekhyun membuat Ratu muda itu menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Baekhyun-ah?" Chanyeol berbisik begitu pelan dan berat membuat bulu disekitar leher Baekhyun meremang. Chanyeol tak lagi melanjutkan ucapannya, ia hanya meraih kepala Baekhyun dan mengecup pelipis suami kecilnya dengan begitu sayang, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lebar merasa begitu senang dengan perlakuan Chanyeol yang menurutnya telah kembali seperti dulu, tanpa tahu betapa pria itu takut akan kehilangan dirinya.

Chanyeol menoleh ketika Chanhyun menyentuh wajahnya dengan jemari kecilnya sambil memberikan cengiran lebar, seolah balitanya mengerti akan kesedihan yang ia alami. Chanyeol meraih jemari mungil itu dan mengecupnya dalam, seolah berbagi kesedihan bersama.

Semua telah kembali normal seperti sedia kala, tak ada lagi kelas tatakrama atau semacamnya yang membuat Baekhyun merasa tertekan, Chanyeol telah menghapuskan seluruh peraturan mengenai cara untuk mendewasakan Baekhyun, seperti layaknya ia yang harus memaklumi sikap kekanakan Baekhyun, maka rakyat dan juga penghuni istana lainnya pun harus.

Baekhyun menikmati hari-harinya kembali sebagai seorang remaja, meskipun kini ia dalam perannya menjadi seorang ibu. Dengan sendirinya tanpa disadari Baekhyun telah berubah sedikit demi sedikit menjadi lebih dewasa, karena sebenarnya bukan aturan yang mendewasakan seseorang tetapi waktu dan pengalaman. Namun, sikap alami seorang remaja masihlah sama, ia terkadang merengek manja pada SangRaja apalagi hormon kehamilannya yang membuatnya terkadang menginginkan ini dan itu, yah itu normal untuk seorang remaja apalagi seorang remaja yang tengah mengandung kebanggaan istana.

"Hoeeek… tidak mau…jauhkan itu!" kali ini bukan lagi daging maupun ikan yang membuat ia mual, melainkan apapun makanan yang beraroma amis telur. Hal ini tentu memusingkan para pelayan karena hampir semua makanan di istana mengandung telur. Chanyeol telah memerintahkan para juru masak untuk mengganti segala bahan makanan yang mengandung telur, namun hal itu menyulitkan mereka.

Bahkan rotipun harus dibuat tanpa telur dan tentu saja itu amat sangat tidak mudah untuk mereka, namun tetap saja mereka harus melakukan apapun untuk Sang Ratu.

Para pelayan menyingkirkan makanan diatas meja dengan sedikit sungkan pada Chanyeol, meskipun pria itu hanya menatap prihatin pada Baekhyun yang menutup hidungnya dengan kernyitan dalam.

"Jadi, sekarang kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang menghentikan acara makannya. Baekhyun menggeleng lalu bangkit sambil memegang perutnya. Chanyeol menghela nafas sambil meminta para pelayan merapikan sisa makanan mereka, meskipun dirinya baru memakan tiga suapan dari piringnya.

Baekhyun duduk dipinggir ranjang sambil menundukan wajahnya. Kehamilan kedua Baekhyun benar-benar berbeda dengan kehamilan pertamanya. Dikehamilan keduanya Baekhyun menjadi mudah merubah suasana hatinya, dan sangat sensitif terhadap apapun, perasaannya menjadi peka pada hal sekecil apapun.

"Maafkan aku Paduka." Ucapnya dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karenaku acara makan Paduka selalu terganggu, aku tak ingin merusak acara makan kita tapi aku tak bisa menahan gejolak aneh diperutku." Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan pelan, Baekhyun terlihat lebih dewasa untuknya ketika bicara serius seperti sekarang.

"Bukan masalah, aku memaklumi itu karena kau sedang hamil. Itu wajar."

"Tidak, ini tidak wajar." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mendongakkan kepalanya dan membuat pasang mata mereka bertemu dan Chanyeol merasa iba melihat mata berkaca-kaca Baekhyun.

"Apa Paduka ingat apa yang aku inginkan kemarin malam?" Chanyeol tertawa pelan, tentu ia amat sangat mengingat keinginan konyol Baekhyun semalam yang meminta Chanyeol bernyanyi untuknya, seumur hidup Chanyeol tak pernah bernyanyi untuk siapapun, tapi semalam Baekhyun merubah perjalanan hidupnya.

"Aku tahu, aku pasti telah menjatuhkan harga diri Paduka." Chanyeol lagi tertawa, kali ini ia mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut dan menatap ke dalam mata sipit itu.

"Tidak ada harga diri yang dijatuhkan, aku melakukannya sebagai seorang suami bukan sebagai seorang Raja." Baekhyun tersenyum entah mengapa ucapan Chanyeol mampu menenangkan hatinya.

"Jadi kali ini apa yang suamiku ingin aku lakukan?" Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol dipipinya lalu membawanya pada perutnya.

"Lihat, ayahmu begitu menyayangimu. Tumbuhlah dengan baik ya sayang?" ucapan Baekhyun nyatanya membuat hati Chanyeol tersentuh hingga tanpa ia sadari air matanya penumpuk disudut kelopak matanya.

"Baekhyun?" Mata mereka kembali bertemu, namun Chanyeol tak kunjung mengeluarkan suaranya ia merasa belum saatnya untuk mengatakan pada Baekhyun atas permintaan ayahnya, ia rasa ia harus menyimpannya sendiri dulu.

"Paduka?" Baekhyun mencoba menyadarkan Chanyeol dan Sang Raja mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Ingin aku bernyanyi lagi malam ini?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun memasang wajah berpikir lalu menyentuh perutnya seolah sedang berkomunikasi dengan janin di dalamnya.

"Katanya tidak, ia ingin dipeluk oleh Paduka sampai tertidur." Chanyeol tersenyum dan segera bangkit untuk membantu Baekhyun berbaring. Setelahnya Chanyeol berjalan menuju keranjang bayi Chanhyun untuk memastikan putranya telah tertidur dengan baik, baru setelahnya ia berjalan menuju ranjang dan merebahkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyikap kemeja tidur Baekhyun untuk memperlihatkan perut membesar suaminya, lalu mengecup dan membisikan sesuatu disana hal yang selalu Sang Raja lakukan sebelum mereka tertidur. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Chanyeol, kegiatan malam ini selalu membawanya pada mimpi yang sangat indah.

"Selamat malam." Akhirnya ritual ayah dan anak itu usai, Chanyeol bangkit dan berbaring disamping Baekhyun. Baekhyun memperbaiki letak kepalanya dan menjadikan tangan Chanyeol sebagai bantalnya, lalu membawa tangan Chanyeol menuju bagian dadanya.

Chanyeol memijat bagian itu dengan lembut, hal yang selalu ia lakukan untuk mengurangi rasa nyeri didada suami kecilnya karena produksi asinya tak lagi sebanyak dulu dan juga karena Chanhyun sudah cukup sering mengurangi waktu menyusunya.

Pijatan-pijatan itu selalu membuat Baekhyun terlena oleh kehangatan tangan Sang Raja, ia mendongak untuk mencari bibir Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang mengerti akan langsung memangut bibir mungil Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka.

"Pakai lidah ya Paduka." Ucap Baekhyun polos dan tentu Chanyeol tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya meskipun perutnya tergelitik atas ucapan lugu suaminya.

Pangutan dan pijatan itu yang selalu membawa Baekhyun pada tidur nyenyaknya dan akan bangun dengan perasaan senang dipagi harinya, meskipun bibirnya akan selalu membentuk kerucut tiap kali terbangun dan Chanyeol sudah lenyap dari atas ranjangnya, karena bagaimana pun ia tetaplah seorang Raja yang harus melaksanakan tugasnya. Baekhyun mencoba mengerti, karena dia telah perlahan menjadi lebih dewasa.

…

..

.

Kyungsoo sedang menjahit beberapa pesanan ibunya di ruang tengah ketika langkah sang ibu mendekat dan menepuk pundak anaknya dengan lembut.

"Belum tidur?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan sambil menghentikan kegiatannya. Ryewook menggeleng sambil menatap dalam putranya.

"Ingin aku buatkan teh hangat?" Kyungsoo akan bangkit namun tangannya ditahan.

"Duduklah!" Kyungsoo menatap ibunya dengan kernyitan dalam, namun wanita itu setia menunjukan senyum lembutnya.

"Apa kau bahagia?" seketika Kyungsoo tersentak akan pertanyaan ibunya yang tiba-tiba. Selama ini ibunya selalu percaya bahwa apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo telah lelaki itu pikirkan secara matang-matang, dan apa langkah yang anaknya ambil pastilah membawanya pada kebahagiaan, namun kali ini mendengar sebuah pertanyaan yang menyiratkan akan keraguan membuat Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya pada dirinya apakah dirinya bahagia saat ini.

"Tentu bu, kenapa ibu tiba-tiba bertanya?" tanya Kyungsoo balik, tak ingin dikuasai oleh keraguan lain. Wanita itu menggeleng pelan sambil mengelus rambut Kyungsoo.

"Ibu mengenalmu dengan baik sayang, kau anak yang tumbuh dengan mandiri, dan kau selalu mengenyampingkan perasaanmu untuk membahagiakan orang disekitarmu. Apa ibu boleh bertanya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan dengan mata menatap waspada.

"Apa kau mencintai Sehun?" Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak namun kemudian ia mengangguk. Ryewook lagi-lagi tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Ibu senang mendengar itu, setidaknya kau akan bahagia saat tinggal diistana kelak." Kyungsoo segera memeluk perut ibunya dan dibalas oleh elusan lembut pada kepalanya. Ryewook bersyukur jika anaknya bahagia, dan ia merasa sedikit menyesal atas pertanyaan bodohnya yang tiba-tiba terlintas dikepalanya hanya karena siang tadi sosok pria berkulit tan berdiri di depan rumahnya untuk waktu yang cukup lama membuat Ryewook mau tak mau harus menghampiri pria tersebut.

Ketika diatanya pria itu hanya tersenyum namun Ryewook tahu dibalik senyuman itu ada sebuah kesakitan yang coba pria itu sembunyikan.

" _Nyonya, maaf membuat anda terganggu. Tak ada hal lain yang bisa aku lakukan selain memastikan bahwa ia telah sampai dirumah dengan selamat. Sehun tak bisa mengantarkannya tadi, tapi aku tak memiliki hak untuk melakukannya jadi aku hanya mengikutinya dan memastikan ia sampai dengan selamat."_ Ucapan pria itu masih berbekas dibenak Ryewook, ia cukup familiar dengan sosok itu namun ia tak berani langsung menebak.

" _Terima kasih telah melahirkan sosok yang cantik dan baik sepertinya, seharusnya aku bisa menjaganya untuk anda, tapi kebodohan dan sikap pengecutku membuatku harus mengurungkan niatku. Oh, sepertinya aku bicara terlalu banyak kalau begitu aku permisi."_

" _Tunggu, apa ada yang ingin kusampaikan untuk Kyungsoo?"_

" _Ya, katakan padanya untuk selalu berbahagia!"_

Ryewook memang bukan seseorang yang ahli dalam percintaan, namun ia tahu ada sebuah ketulusan dalam setiap ucapan pria itu, dan ia tahu betapa pria itu mencintai Kyungsoo, hingga Ryewook teringat akan sikap putranya yang dulu pernah berubah seperti sosok yang sedang kasmaran, yang sempat membuatnya khawatir namun ketika menemukan sebuah gambaran asal dibuku putranya ingatan wanita itu kembali. Sosok itu adalah sosok yang Kyungsoo gambar di dalam bukunya, sosok pria tampan dengan pakaian istananya, duduk diatas kuda dan Kyungsoo berdiri dibawahnya sambil memakaikan sebuah gelang pada tangan pria itu. 'Jendral Kim' adalah nama yang tertulis disana, namun kemudian gambar itu dicoret dengan asal.

Setelahnya ia tak pernah menemukan gambar apapun lagi dibuku Kyungsoo membuatnya berpikir bahwa itu hanya perasaan cinta sesaat, hingga Sehun muncul dan membuat Kyungsoo jatuh pada pesona lelaki tampan itu. Tapi sebagai seorang ibu yang membesarkan putranya seorang diri, ia tahu bahwa disudut hati putranya yang terdalam masih tersimpan nama Jendral Kim sebagai sosok yang ia kagumi.

…

..

.

"Sehun-ah!" Sehun yang sedang sibuk merapikan beberapa pedangnya menoleh dan mendapati Jongin berdiri disana dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. Sehun tak menjawab dan kembali pada pekerjaannya, namun kemudian Jongin mendekat dan mengambil dua pedang dari keranjang Sehun.

"Ini!" Sehun dengan cepat menangkap lemparan Jongin dan ia menatap sahabatnya itu dalam kebingungan.

"Sudah lama sejak kita bertarung pedang, ayo lakukan!" Sehun terkekeh pelan sambil membalik kembali tubuhnya untuk memasukan beberap pedang yang lain, namun sebuah benda dingin menyentuh permukaan lehernya.

"Ingin mundur? Pengecut?" Sehun terdiam sejenak, namun kemudian dengan cepat menghindar dan menepis pedang Jongin hingga menimbulkan bunyi nyaring.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun bingung. Jongin mengacungkan kembali pedangnya sambil menyeringai.

"Menikmati waktu berhargaku bersama sahabat kecilku yang sebentar lagi akan menikah."

"Ck! Kekanakan."

"Kau akan sibuk nanti dengan suami barumu dan kau pasti akan melupakanku." Sehun menggeleng pelan. Ia melangkah mendekat kearah Jongin sambil mencoba meminta pedang yang dipegang Jongin, namun diluar dugaan Jongin malah menggerakan pedangnya dan menggores tangan Sehun membuat mata sipit itu berubah menjadi terbuka lebar.

"Kau?"

"Aku tidak bermain-main dengan ucapanku." Sehun menggenggam pedangnya, lalu mulai melayangkannya pada Jongin membuat dentingan nyaring itu tak terelakan. Sehun terus menyerang sementara Jongin menghindar dengan pertahanannya.

"Kau gila?" ucap Sehun masih mencoba menyerang.

"Aku hanya ingin sedikit bermain-main sekaligus memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo berada ditangan yang tepat." Dan lagi Sehun tersentak, ia kini tahu bahwa Kyungsoo telah membawa perubahaan dalam hidup mereka.

…

..

.

Chanyeol hanya menatap datar pada kedua Jendralnya yang nampak penuh luka, bahkan lengan dan tangan mereka terbalut perban. Pagi tadi Chanyeol mendapat laporan jika kedua Jendralnya beradu pedang semalam, dan tanpa bertanya Chanyeol tahu apa penyebab perkelahian dua sahabat itu.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol tenang tak ingin terbawa emosi dipagi hari.

"Paduka jangan salah paham, kami hanya bermain-main, ini sebagai bentuk perpisahan sebelum ia menikah." Chanyeol menatap Jongin, ia ingin marah namun urung melihat senyum cerah Jongin.

"Bermain sampai ada salah satu yang mati?" Jongin terdiam, bahkan senyumannya lenyap seketika.

"Tidak seperti itu Paduka, kami hanya mencari hiburan." Sambung Sehun, Jongin menoleh dan tersenyum ia tahu Sehun selalu akan membelanya.

"Jangan lakukan hal seperti ini lagi! Sehun ingatlah pernikahanmu sudah tinggal seminggu." Sehun mengangguk dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Maafkan aku Paduka!" Chanyeol mengangguk lalu meminta keduanya untuk pergi. Sehun dan Jongin memberikan hormat dan segera meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol. Ketika tiba diluar ruangan, Jongin merangkul Sehun sambil tertawa.

"Aku tahu kau akan selalu menjadi sahabatku, hei aku tidak marah ataupun dendam. Kyungsoo telah memilihmu, aku tak mungkin memaksanya bersamaku." Sehun terdiam sejenak dan sedikit merasa bersalah namun ketika ia hendak menjawab ucapan Jongin matanya jatuh pada arah tatapan Jongin yang kini tertuju pada objek didepannya.

"Tidak, kali ini apa yang ia lakukan pada Chanhyunku." Gerutu Jongin sambil melepaskan rangkulannya dan berjalan menuju Baekhyun yang sedang menuntun Chanhyun untuk berjalan, dan pakaian aneh Chanhyun membuat Sehun pun ikut mengernyit.

"Paduka, apa yang kau lakukan pada Pangeran tampanku?" ucap Jongin sambil menepuk wajahnya frustasi melihat pakaian berbentuk beruang milik Chanhyun lengkap dengan hidungnya yang diberi warna coklat.

"Ini lucu bukan? Aku meminta penjahit istana membuatkannya. Lihat masih banyak lagi!" tunjuk Baekhyun pada pakaian-pakaian hewan lainnya yang dibawa oleh para pelayan dibelakang Baekhyun.

"Jendral Oh, ini bagus kan?" tanya Baekhyun ketika Sehun bergabung bersama mereka. Sehun melirik Chanhyun sambil menahan tawanya, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Lihat, apa kubilang Jendral Oh yang kaku dan dingin saja bilang ini bagus. Kau saja yang seleranya jelek."

"Apa?" Jongin melotot mencoba mengambil alih Chanhyun namun Baekhyun mencoba menahannya, tapi sayang ia kalah Jongin telah mengangkat tubuh Chanhyun dan membawanya berjalan menjauh.

"Yak! Kembalikan putraku!"

"Aku akan melaporkan ini pada Paduka Raja, ini bentuk pelecehan." Baekhyun mendelik dan mencoba berjalan sedikit lebih cepat.

"Paduka Raja!" Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri menghadap rak bukunya menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Chanhyun dengan pakaian anehnya.

"Pa…Pa…" Chanhyun meronta dan Chanyeol dengan cepat mengambil alih putranya.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

"PADUKA!" Ketiganya menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun berjalan masuk dengan wajah kesal.

"Tanyakan pada si biang utamanya, Paduka!" ucap Jongin sambil mengambil selangkah mundur membiarkan Baekhyun melewatinya.

"Ini?"

"Paduka, pakaian ini bagus kan? Chanhyun terlihat begitu lucu." Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin protes, tidak pernah sekalipun dalam sejarah istana seorang Pangeran mahkota mengenakan pakaian yang tidak pantas, apalagi pakaian dengan bentuk hewan itu sungguh merendahkan harga diri seorang darah bangsawan, namun melihat wajah sumringah Baekhyun yang memainkan penutup kepala putranya membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum.

"Ya, dia terlihat seperti bayi beruang." Jongin membuka mulutnya lebar, rahangnya seolah ingin terjatuh melihat reaksi Chanyeol.

"Tapi Paduka_" Chanyeol menatap Jongin sejenak meminta lelaki itu untuk tidak mengatakan apapun, Jongin menghela nafas lalu memberikan hormat dan undur diri dengan perasaan kesal.

"Uh…Uh…Uh…lucunya anak Paduka." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memainkan pipi Chanhyun.

"Paduka, Paduka tidak marah kan?" tanya Baekhyun karena Chanyeol hanya terdiam ditempatnya. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan dan membawa putranya duduk diatas pangkuannya.

"Untuk apa aku marah?" Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Chanyeol.

"Ma…Pa…ni…pa?" keduanya menoleh dan tersenyum pada Chanhyun yang mengangkat sebuah pulpen dari atas meja.

"Itu pena sayang."

"Na….na…pa?"

"Ini untuk menulis, seperti ini!" Chanyeol menggerakan tangan putranya dan Chanhyun tersenyum lebar lalu mulai menggerakan tangannya bebas membuat coretan-coretan asal. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengelus rambut hitam kelam Chanhyun.

"Dia sudah pintar sekarang." Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senang.

…

..

.

Seminggu setelahnya, pesta yang telah dipersiapkan dari jauh-jauh hari dan sempat tertunda akhirnya terlaksana. Hari ini tepat hari pernikahan Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Atas permintaan Sehun, pesta itu tidak dilaksanakan secara besar-besaran, tapi meskipun begitu sesederhana apapun sebuah pesta di dalam istana tetaplah menjadi sebuah pesta yang meriah.

Kyungsoo berdiri di depan sebuah cermin di dalam ruangan yang memang dipersiapkan untuknya. Beberapa pelayan membantunya untuk bersiap bahkan Baekhyun dan Chanhyun ada disana untuk memberikan semangat.

"Hm, tidak. Jangan berikan itu!" ucap Kyungsoo ketika bibirnya akan dibubuhi pewarna bibir.

"Hm, tidak dengan itu juga." Lagi ia mencoba menolak hiasan mata yang akan diberikan pada kelopak matanya

"Ck! Jika kau terus menolak bagaimana mereka akan mempercantik dirimu? Pakai saja!" Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak terbiasa memakai itu."

"Ini hari pernikahan, Kyungsoo-ah. Kau harus terlihat spesial. Jangan biarkan mereka menertawakanmu karena kau terlihat seperti budak daripada seorang pengantin." Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, lalu kemudian ia membiarkan para perias melakukan tugas mereka.

"Sepertinya memang para pengantin itu harus diberi ucapan pedas, dulu Luhan mengataiku lebih dari ini." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melirik Chanhyun yang bermain diatas ranjang.

"Kau bersiaplah! Aku akan menemui Paduka." Ucap Baekhyun sambil bangkit dan membawa Chanhyun dalam gendongannya dengan sedikit bersusah payah, diikuti oleh pelayan dan pengawalnya.

Lain halnya dengan Sehun yang sudah siap dengan pakaiannya, ia terlihat begitu tampan dan gagah di depan cermin, bahkan beberapa pelayan dibuat terpesona olehnya.

"Kalian boleh pergi, terima kasih!" ucap Sehun dan membuatnya berakhir seorang diri di dalam kamar. Suara dorongan pintu membuat ia menatap pantulan bayangan dari cermin, dan betapa terkejutnya saat sosok itu adalah Luhan yang tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Wow, harus kuakui kau terlihat tampan." Ucap Luhan sambil berjalan mendekat. Ketika tiba disampingnya, Sehun memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Luhan tak percaya.

"Kau terkejut aku datang?" Luhan terkikik sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Aku hanya membuatnya adil, kau datang dan akupun harus membalasnya." Luhan membersihkan debu tak kasat mata di bahu Sehun yang masih mematung.

"Oh Sehun. Si pria dingin yang sangat sulit ditebak, oh aku hampir lupa seharusnya aku mengucap selamat terlebih dahulu daripada mengoceh, hahaha… maafkan aku." Luhan kembali menepuk pundak Sehun sambil tertawa.

"Kau tampan sekali, Sehun. Seharusnya kau benar-benar menjadi pengantin priaku." Sehun tak menjawab ia hanya menatap Luhan dalam diam.

"Hei, jangan seperti ini! Aku hanya bercanda. Aku kemari tak lebih hanya sebagai seorang teman yang turut bahagia atas pernikahan temannya. Sudah saatnya kau bahagia. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama." Luhan menatap mata Sehun dalam meskipun lawan bicaranya hanya diam membisu.

"…karena jika hidup bersamaku kau hanya akan tersiksa dengan sifat egoisku, karena kaupun sama egoisnya. Ketika dua kutub yang sama bertemu mereka tak akan menimbulkan gaya tarik-menarik, melainkan sebaliknya. Sehun-ah! Selamat atas pernikahanmu, hm…boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" tanya Luhan. Sehun masih tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Luhan dan itu Luhan anggap sebagai setuju.

Luhan menjinjitkan kakinya, menyatukan kening mereka lalu menempelkan bibir keduanya. Tak ada lumatan, bahkan Sehun tak memberikan reaksi apapun. Luhan menutup matanya dan melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Ini kata perpisahan untuk kita, beberapa waktu lalu kita bahkan tak sempat melakukannya. Mulai sekarang hubungan kita tetap baik-baik saja, kita bukan musuh ingat?" Sehun akhirnya mengangguk dan dengan kilat ia menarik wajah Luhan untuk membawa keduanya dalam pangutan. Luhan tersenyum dalam tangisannya, bahwa Sehun masih memiliki rasa untuknya.

"Sehun, jika dikehidupan ini kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama, maukah kau menjadi takdirku di kehidupan berikutnya?" ucapan Luhan menjadi sebuah pukulan besar untuk seorang Oh Sehun yang telah perlahan ingin menutup hatinya.

Kyungsoo duduk seorang diri di dalam ruangan ketika sebuah ketukan membuat ia menoleh. Jongin disana tersenyum dengan begitu tampannya. Kyungsoo tercekat beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar dan membalik tubuhnya.

"Jendral Kim?"

"Ssstt… saat ini aku adalah Kim Jongin, temanmu." Ucap Jongin sambil menunjukan gelang ditangannya.

"Kau sangat mempesona, mereka berhasil membuatmu terlihat berbeda." Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu, serta detakan jantungnya yang tidak karuan. Jongin tanpa bisa ia kendalikan menarik dagunya membuat mata mereka kembali bertemu.

"Seharusnya hal indah sepertimu, aku perjuangkan. Maafkan sikap pengecutku." Ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Jongin.

"Kyungsoo aku tahu aku tak pantas mengatakan ini didetik-detik pernikahanmu. Tapi aku tak ingin menahannya lebih lama dan membuatnya menjadi duri disini." Jongin menunjuk dadanya dan entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa jika mereka berdua dalam keadaan yang sama.

"Sejak hari dimana kita bertemu, aku sudah tertarik padamu. Aku tak memandangmu sebagai seorang teman, maaf karena telah mengkhianati pertemanan kita, tapi aku tak bisa terus menerus membohongi perasaanku. Meski pada akhirnya aku tersadar, tapi itu sudah terlambat karena sahabatku telah jatuh cinta padamu." Kyungsoo menatap kedua manik Jongin bergantian dan entah mengapa matanya pun berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tahu Sehun hanya melakukannya untuk membuatku sadar akan perasaanku, tapi sayangnya kini dia telah benar-benar jatuh padamu, oh…seharusnya aku sadar lebih awal karena siapapun tak akan bisa menolak pesonamu, ya kan?" Jongin tersenyum ketika melihat rona dipipi Kyungsoo semakin melebar.

"Aku tahu ini terlambat, tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakannya padamu. Kyungsoo, sepertinya aku telah jatuh cinta padamu." Jongin membulatkan matanya ketika Kyungsoo memeluknya dengan begitu erat, ia tidak membayangkan jika reaksi itu yang akan ia dapatkan.

"Aku…aku takut ketika dirimu terus membayangi pikiranku. Aku pikir mungkin ada yang salah dengan diriku, tapi Sehun mengatakan jika aku sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi melihatmu bersama Soyou noona dan selalu menekankan tentang pertemanan diantara kita membuatku tahu bahwa kau tak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku dan Sehun, aku hanya membantunya untuk melupakan sosok yang ingin ia lupakan dan berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya." Jongin mengangguk paham.

"Tapi semakin lama aku merasa bahwa aku terlalu nyaman berada disampingnya. Hingga akhirnya perasaan itu muncul dan mengkhianati pertemanan kami. Aku jatuh cinta padanya, disaat aku masih jatuh cinta padamu." Jongin membulatkan matanya atas ucapan Kyungsoo, ia tidak menyangka akan hal itu.

"Bukan Sehun yang jatuh cinta padaku lebih dulu, tapi aku. Aku egois Jongin, aku egois. Ketika aku sadar bahwa aku berada diantara kalian, aku memutuskan untuk mundur. Aku tak ingin sakit untuk kedua kalinya, aku sakit ketika melihatmu bersama Soyou noona, aku sakit ketika kau mengabaikanku, dan aku tak ingin sakit juga ketika nantinya aku jatuh cinta pada Sehun yang nyatanya menggunakanku hanya sebagai pelampiasan. Tapi ketika aku ingin menyerah pada perasaan rumit itu, Sehun berkata bahwa ia ingin memperjuangkanku, memperjuangkan kami." Jongin memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"Jongin.." tubuh keduanya telah terjarak kini dengan mata saling bertatapan.

"Butuh banyak waktu untukku memikirkan ini dan pada akhirnya aku harus mengatakannya padamu bahwa ya, aku telah jatuh cinta padamu tapi aku juga jatuh cinta pada Sehun." Jongin mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Ya, aku tahu. Itu manusiawi. Ketika kau dihadapkan pada dua kebahagiaan, maka kau memiliki kecenderungan untuk ingin memiliki keduanya."

"Maafkan aku!" Jongin mengangguk dan tanpa sopan santun mencuri sebuah kecupan di kening Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang berhagialah! Pernikahan kalian di depan mata!" Kyungsoo terdiam namun jemarinya meremas tangan Jongin dipipinya.

…

..

.

Chanyeol yang duduk di singgasananya tersenyum bahagia ketika melihat Sehun memasuki ruang dimana upacara pernikahan sahabatnya itu akan dilaksanakan. Meski ia juga merasa bersalah pada Jongin yang sejak tadi tidak ia lihat batang hidungnya, membuatnya sedikit khawatir.

Namun tak lama, seseorang memasuki ruangan dan itu adalah Jongin yang cukup terkejut dengan para undangan yang sudah menempati tempat mereka, Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya dan Jongin segera berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Darimana kau?" bisik Chanyeol ketika Jongin berdiri disampingnya.

"Maafkan aku Paduka, aku memiliki sedikit urusan tadi." Chanyeol melirik Jongin sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"…De..ral Kim…Kim…" Jongin menoleh dan mendapati Chanhyun yang sedang duduk diatas pangkuan Baekhyun meronta kearahnya. Pria itu meminta izin dan menyelinap kebelakang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk bisa menggapai tubuh Chanhyun. Balita itu memekik senang sambil memainkan rambut Jongin membuat yang lebih tua tertawa.

Bagi Jongin, Chanhyun adalah satu-satunya alasan kenapa ia harus tetap bertahan hidup, Chanhyun segalanya untuknya. Musik masih mengalun dengan lembut dan beberapa pelayan masih melakukan tugas mereka, hingga dua orang pengawal menutup pintu dan setelahnya meniup trompet bersamaan.

Seluruh mata mulai berfokus kearah pintu, dan ketika benda coklat besar itu terbuka seorang anak kecil penabur bunga melemparkan bunga disetiap langkahnya yang kemudian disusul dengan Kyungsoo yang berjalan masuk dengan sebuket bunga ditangannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang sambil meremas tangan Chanyeol, merasa terharu karena sahabatnya akan menikah dan tentu akan bergabung dengannya menjadi keluarga kerajaan. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo merasakan kegugupan yang menderanya. Ia terbiasa untuk mengatasi segala situasi bahkan yang rumit sekalipun namun entah mengapa hari ini hatinya dan langkahnya seolah tak sejalan.

Di depannya berdiri Sehun yang tersenyum kearahnya, Kyungsoo mencoba membalas senyuman pria tampan itu namun matanya malah tertuju pada sosok diseberang Sehun, disamping Sang Raja dan Ratu. Jongin berdiri disana sambil menggendong Chanhyun dan tersenyum kearahnya.

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti dan itu sempat membuat pengiringnya tersentak sejenak, namun kemudian dengan cepat ia kembali berjalan seperti semula. Sehun mengernyit sejenak, matanya berkelana cepat dan langsung jatuh pada sosok Luhan yang tersenyum kearahnya dan kemudian pada Jongin yang masih bertautan pandang dengan Kyungsoo.

Sehun akhirnya mengulas sebuah senyuman, ia menggeleng pelan namun tetap mempertahankan senyumannya, dan di dalam waktu yang singkat keputusan telah dibuat.

"Hai." Sapa Sehun ketika Kyungsoo berdiri di depannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum memperlihatkan bibir berbentuk hatinya.

Pendeta melakukan tugasnya, sebuah upacara pernikahan akan dilakukan bersamaan dengan acara penerimaan Kyungsoo sebagai anggota baru kerajaan dan beberapa syarat yang tidak boleh Kyungsoo langgar.

Kyungsoo bersimpuh ketika sebuah kitab diletakkan diatas kepalanya, ia sedang melakukan sumpah untuk syaratnya masuk sebagai anggota baru istana. Sehun menatap Kyungsoo, lalu matanya melirik Jongin dan dua pasang mata itu akhirnya bersinggungan. Jongin tersenyum sambil memberikan ucapan selamat dan semangat dalam bisikan dan sedikit gerakan tubuh, sementara Sehun hanya menatap sosok itu dalam.

Kyungsoo bangkit setelah kepalanya disiram dengan sedikit air suci, Sehun membantu mengelap kening Kyungsoo yang basah agar tak menganggu penglihatannya.

"Baiklah, kini saatnya mengambil sumpah pernikahan." Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ketika tangan mereka bertautan dan sang pendeta membuka kitabnya, Sehun berdeham pelan.

"Maaf menganggu, tapi ada hal yang harus aku lakukan." Ucap Sehun. Kyungsoo menatap Sehun bingung apalagi ketika tautan tangan mereka terlepas. Sehun menarik pedangnya keluar, pedang yang seharusnya ia letakkan didada nantinya ketika ia mengambil sumpah.

Ia berjalan meninggalkan altar dan menghampiri Jongin lalu mengarahkan ujung benda itu pada sahabatnya membuat seluruh orang disana terkejut.

"Sehun_" ucapan Chanyeol terpotong ketika Sehun meminta dengan hormat untuk memberikannya waktu bicara.

"Ini kesempatan terakhirmu, jangan menjadi pengecut!" ucap Sehun. Jongin terkekeh pelan lalu memberikan Chanhyun pada seorang pelayan disampingnya.

"Aku tahu aku pengecut, tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk melakukan apapun selain kau yang mengambil sumpah diatas altar, ini pernikahanmu bodoh!" Sehun tersenyum lalu membalik pedangnya dan memberikan bagian pangkalnya pada Jongin.

"Aku mengenalmu dengan baik, Jongin-ah, dan aku tak mau pernikahan ini akan menjadi penyesalanku seumur hidup, Ambil ini!" Jongin menatap pedang itu lama, membuat Sehun berdecak lalu melemparkannya paksa dan menarik Jongin menuju altar.

"Kyungsoo, maafkan aku! Aku rasa_"

"Tidak!" keduanya terkejut baik Jongin dan Sehun.

"Kyungsoo, ini yang disebut takdir, kalian mungkin memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama." Sehun tersenyum lebar, meskipun disudut kelopak matanya ada setitik air yang menggenang. Ia menyayangi Kyungsoo dan sudah jatuh pada pesona lelaki itu, tapi ia sadar bahwa tidak seharusnya ia mengambil apa yang sahabatnya seharusnya milikki.

"Berbahagialah!" Sehun menepuk pundak Kyungsoo dan melenggang meninggalkan altar.

"OH SEHUN!" Semua dibuat terkejut dengan teriakan itu. Semua menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri dengan kedua tangan terkepal dan mata yang basah oleh air mata.

"Kau mempermalukanku, kau ingin pergi meninggalkan pengantinmu diupacara pernikahan?" bentak sosok itu lagi. Sehun terdiam, ketika ia berbalik Kyungsoo telah menarik tangan lelaki itu dengan paksa dan membawanya untuk berdiri disamping Jongin. Kedua pria tinggi itu dibuat bingung dan hanya bisa menatap Kyungsoo diam.

"Kyungsoo_" dan sebelum keduanya sempat mengeluarkan suara, sosok mungil itu telah berjalan menuruni altar meninggalkan mereka berdua dan para undangan yang berada dalam keterkejutan.

….

..

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya chapter ini bisa kelar juga, makasi buat semuanya yang udah ngasi dukungan dan semangat…

Mungkin chapter depan adalah chapter akhir, atau mungkin dua chapter lagi… tergantung sepanjang apa jadinya nanti wkwkwkw…

Kemarin aku sempet bercanda perihal new chapter KLH yang mau aku buat sesedih PeR wwkwk… itu Cuma bercanda kok, karena alur ceritanya juga gak sama hehehe…

Oke, aku harap chapter ini memuaskan buat kalian.

Selalu jaga kesehatan ya, dan salam Chanbaek is Real…


	17. Chapter 17

**Halo semua!**

 **Semoga kalian semua dalam keadaan sehat dan selalu dalam lindungan-NYA.**

Sebelumnya aku mau mengucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas keputusan yang aku ambil kemarin, dan maaf juga untuk kata-kataku yang mungkin menyinggung beberapa dari kalian meskipun aku sudah berusaha menggunakan kata-kata se sopan mungkin. Pengumuman kemarin terhapus dan aku enggan buat posting ulang, setidaknya semua sudah tersampaikan.

Aku tahu mungkin sebagian dari kalian kurang menerima keputusanku kemarin, aku maklum karena sebelum aku ambil keputusan itu aku udah berpikir berulang kali atas resiko dari kebencian yang bakal aku dapat.

Tapi aku berterima kasih untuk kalian yang masih tetap bertahan dan dukung aku, aku bener-bener menghargai dan berterima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk dukungan kalian, motivasi kalian dan semua komentar membangun yang buat aku bangkit.

Dan sesuai keputusan kemarin, maka dalam bulan ini semua akan diproses ( untuk lengkapnya kalian bisa cek di intsagramku) ( ) ) , dan untuk yang memang belum bisa gak usah khawatir karena sesuai janjiku aku akan post beberapa bulan setelah bentuk fisiknya jadi.

Aku tidak memaksa siapapun disini, semua kembali ke kalian. Jika berkenan silahkan, jika keberatan aku gak masalah. Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua. Selalu jaga kesehatan dan Salam Chanbaek is real


End file.
